Getting Over You
by AmbroseLover01
Summary: Iris Buckley is a WWE Diva who returns to the company after a horrible break up with Seth Rollins. He broke her heart but she's back and decides to help him build bridges. One thing no one was prepared for was her coming back pregnant! All she wants to do is move on from Seth but that'll prove harder than she thought since he's a colleague. Seth Rollins/OC, Dean Ambrose/OC
1. The Return

**Hi everyone! Just a quick note to tell you a little about myself. I have loved wrestling since I was a kid but due to financial problems I could not watch it as soon as I started high school. I have just gotten back into it about a year ago and I'm still as in love with it as I used to be! I've read a few stories on this site and really like it but I always hate the love triangles between Dean and Seth because if Seth has a girlfriend she's just kicked to the side! That's where the idea for this story came! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

I walk through the building, most things about me different than they once were the last time I was here. The first thing being, I'm heartbroken. The second, I wasn't back as a wrestler. And the biggest thing of all, I was pregnant. Which was evident because I'm about 5 months and my bump was pretty much showing. That being evident from the looks of stares I was receiving. I could already hear what people are whispering.

Ever since Seth Rollins broke my heart, I'd left. I wasn't planning on it but then I fell pregnant and had to. Stephanie and Hunter understood what I as going through and backed me up. But I just couldn't keep my feet still. I had to be working. But, my doctor advised me to take a less stressful job as since pregnancy my BP was easily getting high and low, not good for the baby. So here I am, back as a hair stylist.

I didn't know what I would do if I ran into Seth. Duck and hide? But why should I? Seth did the worst thing possible! He fell in love with his best friend's girl. And while that did not have major repercussions on Dean and Ariana's relationship, it did on mine and his. Not to mention, it probably put a strain on his relationship with Dean. I had been watching RAW and Seth sided with the dark side. Figuratively and literally. He'd broken away from the Shield on TV _and_ I'd heard rumors that he was best friends with Kane. Not a great combination may I add.

Also, did I mention Ariana happened to be my best friend? Yeah, that softened the blow (!) I had been ignoring her calls and messages. I don't exactly blame her, she was just herself. And she loves Dean. It was just my bad luck. I hadn't responded to any of her attempts to reach out to me because I wanted a break from this whole WWE thing and the people here.

I put my bag down next to a chair and get ready to start my new job. I go to the other side of the room and look out the window. It'll be different to when I was wrestling but, I think I can manage it. I sense someone come in and take a seat.

"Hi," I say to Ariana as I look at her reflection in the mirror from behind her.

"Iris?" questions Ariana and then turns around as if to see that I'm actually here. "Oh thank god!" she says, getting up and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Where the hell were you?" she questions but her curiosity dies when she feels my bump against her stomach. Pulling back, she looks down at my small bump. Instead of answering the unspoken awkward question I answer her earlier question.

"I took some time off," I tell her. I could tell she really wanted to bombard me with questions but she got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it so she left it.

"You're not here to wrestle are ya?" questions Ariana, her eyes fixed on my bump, as I chuckle and shake my head.

"I am a temporary hair stylist," I correct her as she gives me a smile. "So sit down whilst I make you look hotter," I say, noting how I needed to cover up the dark circles that Ariana had underneath her eyes. Ariana sits down and I get out my stuff to straighten her hair and calm her natural curls. She had longer hair compared to me but I like my short hair, it suits me. "How are you and Dean?" I ask her, not wanting to talk about myself at all.

"Great," says Ariana and then looks at me. I could tell she was about to apologize.

"I don't want to talk about it," I quickly say, avoiding her eyes and giving her hair my full attention. After a few minutes of silence I ask, "How's Roman? His hair still longer than mine?" which makes Ariana chuckle.

"He's alright," replies Ariana. "But…it's different," she then says as I let her go on, I could tell she needed my ears right now. "Since, you know, things haven't been the same. Dean, me, and Roman are still traveling around together but…they're both closed off to each other. There's still the joking and the teasing but it never lasts more than five seconds. I think they're both afraid the other is going to stab them in the back, I mean they trusted Seth and he…." she trails off as Iris curses her heart for beating so fast when Seth's name had been mentioned. Still, she couldn't believe Dean and Roman allowed Seth to come between them two. He hadn't come between her and Ariana.

"Maybe things will change," I suggest to her, having every faith in Roman and Dean to repair the cracks that were forming in their relationship. "And if not, I'm back. Maybe I can help out," I offer my services, knowing the guys will never deny me anything.

"That'd help a great deal," says Ariana with a smile. "You know we're going to have to talk about it eventually right?" she then asks me, looking at me with alert eyes.

"Yeah but we don't need to," I tell her, masking my face with a smile. "The only things you need to know are that I don't blame you and I'm fine," I say. I'm not fine, in fact I don't think I'll ever be fine but I wasn't going to let Ariana lose sleep over it.

"I'm really glad you came back," says Ariana, placing her hand on mine which was on her shoulder. "Will you come stay with us?" she then asks me with hopeful eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask, trying to lighten the situation at which Ariana shakes her head.

"As soon as the guys find out you're back they're going to make sure you do anyway," says Ariana and for some reason I could see a look of hope on her face. The kind that means she truly believes everything will be fine for once.

"My stuff is in my car," I let her know. "There, all done!" I say in a chirpy voice and then quickly grab some foundation to cover up her dark circles. I go in front of her and start dabbing. "You haven't been sleeping," I state because I already know it's a fact and she can't deny it to me.

"How could I when my best friend was nowhere to be found?" says Ariana and this is exactly why I don't blame her. She never did anything intentionally and wouldn't do anything that could hurt me.

"I'm sorry," I tell her, knowing that I should have at least said something to her.

"I'm just glad you're back," says Ariana and then I step away as she gets up. "Ok, better go for my match. I'll see you later?" she says and I nod my head. Other divas come into the room and I start working on their hair as well. I get a few hellos and a few obvious stares at my bump but thank god no one asks me anything. Although, I can say for certain that they'll probably gossip about me.

Having done all the divas, I decided to take a walk around. I knew where Seth's locker room was so made sure to avoid it at all costs, I really don't want to see him. Mostly because I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll forgive him for everything he's done to me in a heart beat, he just needs to say the word. I'm afraid he'll think less of me when he sees me. But mostly, I'm afraid that I won't see the love in his eyes I once thought I saw, I'll see his love for my best friend and I don't think I can handle it.

"Oh my god!" I hear two people say and know that it can only be the twins. They're the only divas I didn't see and its because they like to do their own hair. I turn around to greet them but then I'm met with another, "Oh my god!"

"Hey guys," I greet them knowing they're the only people that won't have a problem with asking me the question that's on everybody's mind.

"Oh my gosh, you're…" Nikki gestures to my bump.

"Whoa, who's the Father?" asks Brie shamelessly as Nikki bumps her with an elbow.

"Brie, I don't think she wants to talk about the Father considering he stomped all over her heart," says Nikki with a smile and through clenched teeth. Hello, I'm standing right here!

"Oh, right, yeah," says Brie and they both laugh to cover up the awkwardness.

"I have to go," I quickly say and turn around to leave, I didn't want to talk about the baby's father. It would just be too humiliating to discuss it. I really wished I hadn't bumped into them, they're going to go around spreading rumors now and I hate rumors. Still, life must go on. I lean against a giant box that probably has come equipment in it and sigh to myself. This is going to be ten times harder than I originally thought. I sigh and hear a clink. I look to see my watch has fell on the floor. Placing my hand on top the box, I bend down to pick it up. It had been doing that a lot recently but I refused to not wear my watch.

"Hey, stylist!" I hear his voice which makes me freeze. Nothing could have prepared me for this moment, hearing his voice has my heart beating rapidly. I can only assume my heart will burst when I actually see him. I knew I didn't want to get up but I couldn't just stay like this forever, especially with the extra weight hanging off of my stomach. With my watch in my hand, I get up and come face to face with the man who caused so much trouble in my life. His face becomes undone when he sees me, I guess I was the last person he expected to see. He still looks as handsome as ever. His hair fallen around his face and that beard was the exact same length as always. My favorite pass time was always having that beard rub against my skin.

"Yes?" I say, making sure my voice doesn't come out shaky. But his eyes aren't on me anymore, they're looking down. Thank god the box covers up my bump. Then what is he staring at? I realize he must be staring at my breasts. They'd grown considerable since the pregnancy and the tank top I wore really showed just how big they were. I couldn't help it though. My hormones were all over the place and I constantly got flushes of feeling too hot or too warm. Sometimes it felt like I was going through menopause. "Yes?" I say again, his eyes now boring into mine.

"Oh you found her," says a random crew member, standing besides Seth as he finally takes his eyes off of me. "Seth needs his hair doing," he says, walking away as I nod my head.

"I'll be right there," I say to him, one hand on my hip as I lean the other on this big box. My legs already feel like jelly and I can't stand the risk of falling over. Seth turns around to walk away and I curse myself for checking out his butt. The guy broke your heart Iris! This all started when you checked out his butt so don't even think about going there again! I walk off and go to Seth's locker room. I knock on the door.

"Come in," says Seth and I get in but quickly turn around to close the door. I use my bag to hide my bump and stand behind him, getting out my combs and stuff. I need it to make his hair wavy which is how he always wore it. I still found It hot, no doubt. I hope he doesn't make small talk, please don't make small talk. "I didn't know you were back," he says to me but I just ignore him and continue with my work. If I wanted to get Seth out of my heart, I couldn't be friendly with him ever again. I put my hands through his hair and try not to fall over at the cologne I can smell by being this close to him.

"All done," I say, having done it all completely in silence. I then bend over to put everything into my bag when I see Seth in front of me, picking up the bag for me. But as we both stand up his eyes widen at the sight of my pregnant self. So much for keeping it a secret! I take my bag off him and mutter a quick "Thanks," before leaving the room. He was the last person I was going to talk to this about. As I rush to go back to the dressing room I bump into Ariana.

"There you are!" exclaims Ariana, grabbing my hand. "I was looking everywhere for you. You ok?" she asks, looking at the expression on my face which was probably all nervousness.

"Yeah," I tell her and she leads me to the Shield's locker room. Dean and Roman were still together as the group and to me said they still trusted each other fine. "Where are the guys?" I ask her, taking a seat.

"Out for a promo," replies Ariana, gesturing to the screen which then shows the crowd cheer as the Shield's music comes on. Wait, wasn't Seth about to go on? As Ariana and I watch on, Seth comes out and saves Dean and Roman from Kane and Randy who were beating them both down. It was a surprise attack they hadn't seen coming. But why was Seth helping them? I could tell even Ariana was confused at what was going on. The trio beat down Kane and Randy till they retreat. Dean and Roman then look at Seth with murderous glares. Seth grabs a microphone. He apologizes for everything, admitting he thought what he was doing was right but realized it wasn't. When he's apologizing, there's this moment he looks at Dean and I know its him saying sorry for going after Ariana. Both Dean and Roman leave which I guess is a good sign for Seth. They didn't beat him to a pulp, then again they didn't exactly thank him either.

"Ari," I start, not knowing what to think of all this. "Was this supposed to happen?" I ask her.

"I-I don't think so," says Ariana, both of us just staring at the screen.

"I hope he didn't do it because he saw me," I say and then look at her as realization dawns on my face. "I had to do his hair before he went out and…now he's making amends?"

"I don't think its because of you," says Ariana, carefully thinking about it. "I've heard rumors for a couple of weeks that Seth was going to do something big. This probably is it," she says. "Maybe he's finally remorseful about everything," she adds on. I nod my head, still not sure what to think about it all. "Did he see your bump?" she questions as I silently nod my head. "Did he say anything?" she then asks me.

"I didn't give him a chance to, I ran it out of there like a lion," I tell her which makes her chuckle.

"A lion doesn't run away, it runs towards," corrects Ariana with an amused smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I was running towards…" I say, trying to come up with something. "You! And I nearly attacked you as well," I say which makes us both laugh. We look to the side where the door had opened. Dean, Roman and Seth were there. I immediately stand up and seeing me get up, so does Ariana. I think Seth's surprised to see me here, after all I got to know Roman and Dean through him. I can see Seth's eyes go towards my bump again, his face in deep thought. "Hey guys," I greet them with a friendly smile.

"Baby girl," says Roman, being the first to come over to me. He bends down and gives me a hug as I stand on my tiptoes, I will never get used to Roman being so damn tall. "Its great to see you again," he says and I nod my head. Its like everyone forgets Seth is in the room because Dean smiles at me, something he rarely does with Seth around anymore. At least that's what Ariana mentioned.

"Hot Mama," says Dean, I guess that's my new nickname. He comes over and hugs me, Seth standing at the door awkwardly. "Where've you been?" he asks me, genuinely concerned. Whilst dating Seth and Ariana dating Dean we got to know each others boyfriends and Roman. We were all very close, but then Seth messed it up.

"Around," I say as my eyes catch Seth's again. "Um, I better get going," I say and its obvious why I say that. "I'll see you guys later," I say, not being able to be around Seth at the moment. My heart just couldn't take it and if I was upset, my baby would be too.

"No, you're not going anywhere," says Dean adamantly. " _He's_ leaving," he says, not even looking at Seth. Seth turns around and leaves, not saying a word. I think he was on his way to making amends with the guys but me being here has screwed it right up.

After Seth had left, the guys got ready to leave, agreeing with Ariana that I was going to be staying with them. I told them I'd meet them back at the hotel and grabbed my stuff, getting into my car. I sigh to myself. I guess that wasn't a bad day, I mean overall it didn't suck completely. I didn't want to run into Seth but I think I handled it well. I just hope I can keep my feelings in check. I start my car and drive to the hotel. Stephanie gave it to me and said by the end of today I'll be traveling comfortably. My guess is that I'll be on the Shield's bus. Which was fine, I really hated driving in this state. I don't think its safe, at all. Once I get to the hotel I see other superstars in the lobby, my bump still getting a few looks. I tried not to show any nervousness about it though. I then realize that I have no idea what room I'm mean to be in.

"Baby girl!" I hear Roman call and wave at him with a smile as he jogs over to me. "Allow me," he says, taking my bag off of me as he ushers me into en elevator. When we arrive onto the right floor, he goes to the room and opens the door, letting me go in first.

"You made it!" says Ariana, coming over and giving me a bug hug. "Whoa, I will have to get used to that," she then says as my hand automatically goes to my bump as I rub it.

"Why the fuck are you standing? Sit down," says Dean, grabbing my hand and making me sit down.

"Nice to see you haven't cut down on the curses," I say with a smile and Dean sends one my way too. "So, how've you guys been?" I ask, crossing my legs on the couch. They tell me everything that's been going on but obviously miss out everything to do with Seth.

"That reminds me, what are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements?" asks Dean, gesturing to me as he directs his question to Roman. "We only have two bedrooms and can't have her sleeping on the couch in this condition," he says, acting sweet for once. It was kind of scary if I do say so myself. "I guess I can sleep on the couch," he then comments.

"No, you have Ariana with you," says Roman, both men talking as if me and Ariana were hardly even there. "I'll sleep on the couch and she can take my room".

"How about you guys share a bed and we girls share a bed?" suggests Ariana, giving me a wink.

"I don't think so," says Dean, shaking his head.

"He's right, Iris wouldn't have enough room," says Roman as my mouth forms an 'o' shape. "Not that you're fat or anything but there's two of you and three of you in a bed? Not enough room. Lets go move her stuff in," he says, picking up my bags as he and Dean leave.

"What the fuck was that?" says Ariana out loud as I shrug my shoulders, not knowing myself.

"Beats me," I say and we both laugh. "They're acting like they need to make me comfortable to die or something," I then comment.

"Either way, I think its good," says Ariana as I give her a questioning look. "They haven't been in the same room for longer than half an hour in months!" she explains to me. "You're like a magnet, getting them to be in the same place," she then says.

"No, I'm not," I say, looking at the room they're in. "Their genuine care for me is a magnet," I say with a small smile on my face. I think everything might be just fine after all.

 **This is my first story so a review would be nice! :)**


	2. Who's the Daddy?

**First of all I would like to thank everyone who's put this story as their favourite or put it on alert! A massive shout out to seth rollins babe, thecharmedone927 and my lovely guest who gave me such nice reviews! Here's the next installment! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

After spending the whole evening talking to the guys, I start to feel really tired. I yawn and tell everyone that I'm going to take a nap and to wake me when the food comes. Of course, both guys think someone should drop me off to my room but Ariana stops them by saying I'm not a five year old. I don't know what I'd do without her to be honest, I don't have a feisty mouth like hers. So I can't exactly tell them off. I'm more likely to go along with it so I don't hurt their feelings.

"Well I can't just leave!" I hear a voice and know I must be dreaming. If I was dreaming then why don't I see any pictures, all I see is black. Its at that point that I open my eyes, realizing my nap was disturbed by Seth. What was he doing here? I instantly get up and pull the covers back.

"Well, she's sleeping and I'm not allowing you to go inside," I hear Roman's voice. Oh gosh, they're fighting aren't they? Because of me, they're not friends anymore and any chance that amends could be made is being ruined by me too!

"I have to talk to her," says Seth and I can only imagine he means me. "I have to know the truth". He wants to know if he's the Dad or not. My hand instantly goes to my stomach as I pat my bump, it always feeling soothing to me. I stand up, knowing this charade will never end till I come clean about who the father is.

"We're not having you go in there and disturb her," this time I hear Dean say that. "You've already ruined her life once so don't even think about doing it again," he says, acting like an overprotective brother. Which was nice because I don't have any siblings.

"All I want to do is find out if I made a mistake," says Seth, his voice much calmer. I shake my head, he can't raise his voice to Dean even if he wants to. At least he's ashamed of what he's done. But this child, isn't a mistake. Its my baby and I wasn't going to have anyone say otherwise.

"And you think barging in here is the way to find out about the baby's paternity?" questions Ariana and I can just imagine her standing there with a murderous glare on her face. "Have you even thought about Iris right now? What she's going through and how she feels?" I can tell by the silence that he hasn't and it just hurts more. I wish more than anything that this pain would just stop. Tears fall down my eyes and I wipe them as I walk over to the door. I open it and see four pairs of eyes on me as I come out. I look at my friends and then at Seth, who just looks down at the floor. At least he feels ashamed for what he's done.

"Don't worry Seth, its not _your mistake_ ," I say to him and visibly see Ariana hit her hand on her forehead. "Just leave," I say in a soft voice and then go back in my room, tears falling down my eyes. Why did everything have to be so hard? Why couldn't Seth just have not fallen in love with my best friend? Why couldn't he love me? Why did I have to go through this pain when I never did anything bad to anyone else?

 **ARIANA POV**

"Iris?" I say her name, knocking on the door as Roman, Dean and Seth look on. "Iris, please open the door," I request her, turning the door handle but finding it locked.

"I-I'm fine," Iris replies but I can tell by her voice that she's crying. "J-just give some time to m-myself," she says and I sigh, moving away from the door. Iris is the nicest person I know and she's been given the most crappy time ever. Its not fair.

"Thanks a lot (!)" I say to Seth with a fake smile and then move over to where Dean is, allowing him to place his arm around me. He always felt overprotective when Seth was around but nothing could keep me away from Dean Ambrose and no one could keep me away.

"I didn't mean it like that," says Seth, trying to justify his actions.

"No woman will stand it when a guy calls her kid a 'mistake'", I tell him, in case he's confused. Iris is my best friend and because of Seth I nearly lost her, I don't want to lose her again.

"You shouldn't have come here," says Roman, shaking his head. "That poor girl doesn't need any more grievance considering the condition she's in," he says, his arms crossed over his chest.

"But…" says Seth, looking at each and every one of us. I guess he was thinking that after his heroic act in the ring, he could easily make amends. But things are never that simple and he just doesn't get that. Dean moves away from me and knocks on Iris's door. He whispers something and then goes in.

"What…" I say, shocked at how Iris let Dean in so easily. "At least she'll talk to someone," I comment, not happily. I don't get why she'd let Dean in out of all people. I guess I know now how Iris must have felt when she used to see me with Seth. I know Dean loves me and nothing will happen between him and Iris but that doesn't stop the jealousy I feel right now.

"Seth, I think its time for you to go," says Roman and Seth doesn't put up a fight. He just leaves through the door. "Now, how about I go pick up dinner?" he suggests and I nod my head.

"I'll come with you," I say to him, wanting to get some fresh air. We both leave the hotel and walk down to a restaurant, having called earlier to place our order.

"Ok, what's wrong?" asks Roman as we walk back with the bags of food in our hands.

"I just feel…really guilty," I admit to him. "Today when Iris let Dean in, I can't deny I felt jealous. Yet, I continued to place myself in situations just like that with Seth. It must have really hurt her back then. I never got it, till now," I explain as Roman listens and nods his head. "I've been a really crappy friend Roman. But at the same time my mind is racing wanting to know why Iris let Dean in and not…not me. I'm the best friend," I add on with a big sigh.

"It makes sense," says Roman.

"How'd you figure that out?" I question him with my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"No one can understand better than Dean what Iris is going through," says Roman. "They were both betrayed by Seth, I mean I was too but not in the way Dean was. He left them both with a hole in their heart and that's what's bonding them," he explains to me. "You know Dean never lets his soft side out, hardly ever. But what Seth did, it really hurt him. Seth didn't care for Dean, his brother and he didn't care for the girl who's heart he had either".

"That does make sense," I say to him, nodding my head. I guess Iris and Dean have something in common that I can't relate to with either of them. Seth didn't betray me in any way, he just hurt my feelings. But with Iris and Dean? it's a whole other thing. I guess I'm glad they'll have each other to talk to it about. Dean hasn't been able to open up to me about any of it, claiming that he wants to forget it but I don't think that's the truth. I am a bit jealous that he can talk to Iris about it all but, there was a time when I could only talk to Seth about certain things. I was closer to him than Roman.

"No, stop it!" me and Roman hear laughing from outside the door and open the hotel door to see Iris and Dean sitting on the couch, laughing their heads off.

"Hey guys," says Dean, instantly coming up to me and grabbing the bags I had. He places a kiss on my cheek and puts the bags over on the table, causing Iris to put her feet on the floor. "Leave them there," he tells her, obviously not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

"You sure?" asks Iris, the bright smile still on her face which makes me smile.

"Sure Sure Hot mama," says Dean which gets Iris to let out a giggle. She puts some cushions behind her to make herself feel more comfortable.

"You want me to get you some pillows?" I ask her.

"No, I'll be fine," answers Iris. "You guys better have brought a truckload because I am ready to attack!" she says, rubbing her hands together as I take a seat next to her

"Great, because I took the liberty of getting you two dinners!" I tell her which makes her squeal and give me a hug.

"And that's why you're my best friend!" exclaims Iris, crushing me in another great big hug.

"I do try," I comment, helping to unpack the food. "So, where did you go?" I ask her about her time away from the WWE. Iris stops eating for a second but then smiles.

"To visit my Mom," replies Iris as I give her a look. Her and her Mom were never on the best of terms. She wanted Iris to be a model but Iris wanted to be a wrestler, since then she hadn't talked to her Mom. She tried to reach out but her Mom would never reach back.

"Andrea?" I question her in disbelief. "What journey in hell made you do that?" I question her.

"Ari, its her Mom," says Roman, not understanding why I was so against it.

"Yeah but she's a witch," I comment with disdain.

"Ari!" reprimands Iris.

"What? Its true," I tell her, knowing full well she knows it too. "Iris chose to be a wrestler instead of a model and that didn't sit well with her Mom," I tell the guys.

"Don't tell me she was one of those Moms that got their kids involved in silly competitions from the age of 5," says Dean, shaking his head but then I give him a look indicating he hit the nail on the head. "Really?" he then asks, looking towards Iris.

"She just wanted everyone to see I was beautiful," says Iris, being nice as always. She would forgive a cockroach which is why I can't let Seth anywhere near her. He'll just hurt her again.

"Yeah and slap shitloads of make up on you whilst she was at it," I comment, downing my drink.

"Ariana, if you don't have something nice to say-" starts Iris but I cut her off.

"Then don't say it at all," I finish off for her as I mimic her.

"You're so mean," says Iris, shaking her head but keeping a smile on her face.

"So, she made you take part in competitions," says Dean, picking up where we left off.

"Yes but then I watched wrestling and…" Iris stops mid-sentence. "I loved it. I loved the way everyone moved and I loved how they looked and I wanted to be up there in the ring".

"Then what happened?" asks Roman, getting up and handing Iris some lemonade.

"Mom flipped," answers Iris, taking the drink. "She gave me a good lecture on how I was wrong. She said if I applied for it then she'd disown me and…that's what happened".

"Iris couldn't imagine doing something else," I then start to talk, knowing it would be hard for her to go on. "Those competitions were getting on her nerves and it didn't help that her best friend had applied and gotten the dream job she wanted," I say, referring to myself.

"I followed in Ariana's footsteps and those led out of my Mother's life," explains Iris. "But I never regretted it for a single second. When I'm in that ring, the feeling I get…no other job could give me that".

"So why were you with her all this time?" asks Dean. If it was me, I'd be annoyed right now because we're playing twenty questions but Iris does have a lot of explaining to do.

"I…had nowhere else to go," replies Iris, looking down at her plate.

"You're wrong," I say, looking right at her and I know she doesn't look up because she knows I am.

"Ariana, when you're trying to get away from something but have a best friend who's there, you can't exactly turn to them," explains Iris and I let her get away with it. I don't want to make a scene in front of Dean and Roman and she just got back. We'll have to talk through things later.

"So how'd you get her to take you back in?" I ask her instead, and she sends a nod in my direction. "I must imagine hell froze over," I add on, making everyone laugh.

"Actually," starts Iris. "I told her I was pregnant and well…I guess since I'm an only child I'm the only one that can give her grandkids. We talked and kind of sorted through everything".

"But she still wasn't happy about you coming back here, right?"

"I hate you," says Iris, shaking her head with a smile. "That's the problem Dean, spend too much time with Ariana and she can read you like an open book," she says, listing one of my many qualities.

"I already know," says Dean with a coy smile as I try not to smile. "Its one of the many things I love about her," he comments which makes me blush as a grin spreads over my face.

"You know what I love about her?" asks Iris.

"What?" he asks.

"That she only blushes when you say something blush worthy," replies Iris.

"I like it, it lets me know that I'm someone special," says Dean, sending me a wink.

"Do you think I'd be your girlfriend if you were some random jerk?" I say to Dean.

"Jerk, probably. Random, not so much," he says and I throw a cushion in his direction.

"See Iris? The hitting still hasn't stopped, I might have to call some domestic abuse hotline," he says to Iris and this time I get up but he is one step ahead of me and runs behind the couch where Iris is.

"Do they ever stop Roman? Even a little bit?" asks Iris, looking at Roman as I stand in front of her.

"I'd like to say they do but then you hear Ariana screaming his name in the bedroom," says Roman, making Iris burst out in laughter.

"Oh and, that means I'm like a god in bed," says Dean, bending down so his lips are close to Iris's ears.

"Yeah, you're a true talent (!)" I comment in a sarcastic tone.

"Why, thanks babe," says Dean.

"I was being sarcastic," I clear the misunderstanding.

"Either way, I'll take it," says Dean and I end up being childish by sticking out my tongue at him.

"Keep sticking that tongue out and I'll come over there and show you how to use it," says Dean, making Iris gasp.

"Dean, baby in the room!" Iris explains, pointing to her stomach.

"What, so now I can't say things?" he questions.

"Nope," answers Iris, shaking her head as I sit back down.

"Why not?" asks Dean, flying over the couch and sitting right next to Iris.

"I'll explain things," says Roman, on the other side of Iris. "Baby's can hear everything when they're in the womb. They pick it up so you're going to have to cut down on the swearing".

"How in the fuck do you know that?" questions Dean as Iris hits him on the arm which makes me chuckle. "Sorry," he quickly says.

"Um, I have a daughter? Remember?" says Roman. "I read up on absolutely everything back then. And its still wired up here," he says, pointing to his brain.

"So no more swearing?" asks Dean, looking at Iris.

"No swearing, cussing, cursing, puns, sexual innuendos or actions," says Iris, using her fingers to count them. "Nothing!" she then adds on for emphasis.

"Oh f-" starts Dean but Iris glares at him. "F-fudge," he quickly saves himself.

"Better," says Iris with a whole hearted smile. "I better get to bed, you have no idea how tiring it is to carry around a baby," she says, getting up. "Night guys," she says and we all say the same to her as she retreats to her room.

"What do you guys think?" asks Roman in a low voice, having waited a few minutes till he started speaking. "Do you think that kid isn't Seth's?" he questions.

"Dude, she said it isn't so its not," says Dean at which me and Roman both roll our eyes.

"You know nothing about women," I comment.

"And yet I've landed the most prettiest one," he retorts which makes me involuntarily smile.

"Dean, Iris might just be emotional," I tell him. "She doesn't want to see Seth after everything he's put her through and if that kid is his and she tells him that then she won't see the last of him," I explain to him.

"Plus, he called the kid a mistake. Do you really think if it is his that she'd then go and tell him exactly that?" points out Roman as I nod my head in agreement.

"But guys, Iris wouldn't lie to us," Dean points out which is a fair argument. "We know what she's like. She's sweet, charming and trustworthy. We're her friends and we're not exactly on speaking terms with Seth. We've got no reason to not trust her," he says.

"Damn it, that's a valid point," I say. "What do we do then?" I ask them both.

"I guess we leave it for now," answers Roman. "She's our friend and the last thing she probably wants is for us to start digging for something that's in our minds," he says.

"Ok, then we do nothing?" I ask them both for clarification and they nod their heads. I definitely did want to do some more digging but I don't want to hurt Iris even more. If Seth isn't the father then who could it be? The only person she was sleeping with five months ago was Seth, unless she cheated on him. But I know she wouldn't do that, so what is going on? I can't delve though because only Iris knows the truth and until she tells me what's going on, I can't find out anything from anyone or anywhere.

 **It would be greatly appreciated if you left a review! Thanks!**


	3. Go Roman Go

**Thank you to anyone who's viewing this story or who has put this story as a favourite or put it on alert. A shout out to my lovely Guest, I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Also a shout out to pinayprincesa for your review! Thanks guys! I really do appreciate it. On with the next chapter. It's more of a general chapter and looking into how Iris is doing with the baby so it might not be as good as the first two. I hope you guys still enjoy it though!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **CHAPTER 3:**

 **IRIS POV**

I wake up and turn to the side. I'm sure I smell waffles. I open my eyes and get out of bed, putting on a long robe. Despite what happened last night, I'm determined to let things stay on track. Meaning, no more run ins with Seth Rollins. I need to not be around him otherwise I'll…fall right back into his arms. He calls and I come running. That's how much power he has over me. Although, I think its lessened since I'm pregnant. I have to put my kid first and that's exactly why I know I can stand in front of Seth and not succumb to my desire.

My baby is the only thing that's keeping me going right now and he/she deserved a fair future. A good future. And I'm not going to ruin that or let anybody else ruin that. After brushing my teeth I comb through my hair and head out, still not dressed.

"Oh, she's alive!" calls Ariana, sitting in between Dean's legs.

"Leave her alone Ari, poor kitten looks tired," says Roman, coming over to me and making me sit down. "One round of waffles coming up," he says, going over to the silver cart that's there. He picks up a plate and hands me a fork as I smile at him and thank him. "And some juice," he adds on, placing a glass of juice on the coffee table in front of me.

"I think I need coffee," I tell him, running a hand through my hair.

"Nice try," says Roman as I curse myself for forgetting that he's been through all this. "I know everything you can and can't eat and coffee is a no no because we know how addicted you can get to the stuff," he says, sitting down himself.

"Ah, so there's a reason we keep you around after all," I comment in an annoyed manner and then narrow my eyes at Dean who's holding his coffee mug in the air as he shows it off to me.

"Ooh, someone's cranky," comments Ariana. "Not sleep well enough?" she asks me.

"I dunno," I tell her. "I just woke up and feel like this," I say, gesturing to myself. I start to eat my waffles but hear a few laughs.

"Slow down there Hot Mama, those waffles aren't going anywhere," says Dean.

"Well when you're pregnant and feel like eating a gigantic horse then you'll know," I say to him.

"Ari, I swear I'm not a transvestite and my parts are real," says Dean, his hands in the air as he looks down at Ariana.

"Sure they are," says Ariana in an unconvinced tone which makes me laugh.

"You know, in a parallel universe you probably are pregnant," comments Roman and I point my fork in his direction in agreement with what he said.

"Can we please get back to reality?" says Dean. "So, you're just a small stylist nowadays?" he says, getting me back for the comments made about him.

"You're all so mean today," I say to them, drinking my orange juice. "You're cranky, you can't have coffee, you're just a hair stylist," I mimic each of them to their amusement. "So, what's the plan for today?" I ask them all, putting my empty plate down.

"Work," everyone answers in unison.

"Oh crap," I say, not feeling up to it. Stephanie probably would give me a day off but I don't want to take advantage. "I better go take a shower," I say, getting up and leaving. After getting ready, I come back out.

"Now you're the definition of Hot Mama," comments Dean which makes me chuckle as we get onto the elevator.

"And I like you again," I say with a smile on my face. Once we get to the ground floor a load of people are about to pile in. Oh, better keep my hands on my stomach. I don't know but it's a natural instinct that I have nowadays whenever too many people are around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa people," says Dean, his arm in front of me.

"Pregnant lady coming through, make some room!" shouts Roman, everyone moving to the side as my cheeks flush.

"I feel like I'm walking down a red carpet," I comment, Ariana linking her arm with mine.

"You're a VIP now Iris," she says to me. "What are you going to do about Seth?" she then asks me as we walk a few steps ahead of the boys.

"I wasn't aware I needed to do anything," I tell her honestly. "I mean I've told him he's not the father so what else could he want with me?" I questions. He made it perfectly clear he didn't love me five months ago so I doubt he'd want anything to do with me now. I'm his past and he is mine.

"Aren't you worried about running into him?" Ariana asks me.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong," I state. I was nervous at first, I admit that but that was because I hadn't seen him in ages. Now that I have, I think I'm past it.

"You're saying that? Iris is saying this?" she says.

"I probably would be freaking out but I can't mess around," I tell her honestly, walking out of the hotel with her. "My baby needs me to make money and not feel stressed so that's all I'm going to do". I stand opposite Ariana and she gives me a smile.

"I'm proud of you Iris," she tells me, willingly giving me a hug.

"I thought you were sick of me hugging you all the time?" I ask her.

"That was before you disappeared for five months," retorts Ariana as I wonder if she's still bitter about it. I thought she'd understand why I needed to get away. "You're braver than you think Iris," she tells me after which Dean and Roman appear. We all get onto the bus and once we get to work, we all break off to go do what we need to do. I head off to the room that I'm working in. Once in there I style hair but somehow get roped into doing make up as well. Nikki wanted some help with her eyes and one thing led to another. Next thing you know, I am a one woman hair and make up machine who's receiving glares from the beauty stylists. Its not my fault they all want me to do it! And I don't like the declining people.

"You have to do my blusher!" says one diva.

"No, she's doing my hair!" says another one.

"No, I'm going to get her to do my lips!" exclaims some other diva, all of them having their hands all over me.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" asks Ariana, bursting into the room. "She is pregnant for god's sake, give her some air!" she shouts at them all, ushering them away from me. "Have you guys no shame?" she questions them all. "Ask someone else because she doesn't do make up and is about to go on a break!" Ariana exclaims, placing her hands on my shoulders and pushing me gently out of the room.

"Thanks," I tell her, having felt slightly overwhelmed.

"No problem, you would've never gotten mouthy," she then tells me and I don't argue. I am kinda soft. Ok, a lot soft….fine very soft.

"Where are we going?" I then ask her, walking down the hallways.

"Um, I was going to go see Dean…" trails off Ariana as I realize we're headed in the opposite direction of the locker room. "But obviously…" she trails off, gesturing to my pregnant self, remembering the condition I'm in.

"Its fine, lets go see him anyway, we can wish him good luck for his match!" I say, walking slightly faster.

"No! Wait!" says Ariana, having grabbed my wrist and effectively stopping me. "The guy puffs as much smoke as a chimney, so there is no way you're going out there," she says, putting her foot down. "It won't be good for the little one," she adds on.

"Don't worry, I'll stand ten feet away," I tell her, walking off again as she tries to stop me. Once we get to the back door, I open it and I'm hit by a load of smoke which has me in a coughing fit.

"See? I told you!" says Ariana, patting my back as I move away from Dean till I get far enough where I can't ingest the smoke.

"Shit! Sorry!" apologizes Dean, throwing his cigarette on the floor and stubbing it out.

"I brought it upon myself," I say, waving a hand in the air. "I should have anticipated it," I say, cursing myself for being so stupid. Obviously I'd have to tackle the smoke first and then get away from it! "How's your day?" I ask, well shout across to him, a hand still on my chest.

"Better now," says Dean, a smile thrown in Ariana's direction who blushes. So cute! "What are you guys doing out here anyway?" he then asks us both.

"We came to wish you luck on your match!" I exclaim with my hands in the air.

"Thanks Hot Mama," says Dean, gesturing for Ariana to come over to him.

"Ari, go," I tell her. "I'm the Mother here, not you," I say through my teeth.

"Well you act like a child," retorts Ariana, walking over to Dean anyway who places an arm around her and places a kiss on the side of her head. She whispers something in his ear and he says something back, I doubt its any talk the baby and I want to hear.

"De-" Roman comes out and cuts off as soon as he sees me. "What are you doing out here?" he asks me, walking over to me and then standing opposite me with his arms across his chest.

"Chit chatting?" I say but ask at the same time.

"In a smoking area?" asks Roman in disbelief. "I know you get carried away Iris but this isn't how you go about with a baby," he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him inside.

"What did I do?" I ask, looking at Ariana and Dean who follow us.

"He's a little sensitive," says Dean with a smirk on his face. Before I know it I'm in the Shield's locker room and am told to park my butt on the couch. "Five year old JoJo has a cold," he then says in a childish manner.

"And Mister Reigns can't take care of here because he's here so therefore his duty for today is to take care of all of us," says Ariana, sounding annoyed by it. I wonder what Roman did to get under her skin.

"Have you talked to her?" I ask Roman, who sits down next to me quietly.

"Yeah, she sounds awful," says Roman, keeping his hands underneath his chin as he sits forward.

"I'm sure Galina is taking great care of her," I tell him, rubbing my hand against his shoulder.

"I don't doubt that," says Roman and I know that he doesn't.

"You just wish you could be there with her right?" I ask him and he nods his head. "Why don't you go to Stephanie and tell her that you want some days off? Fly home and take care of your sick daughter," I suggest to him.

"I can't do that," says Roman. "Dean needs me, I can't just abandon him," he then says.

"Dude, it won't be abandonment," says Dean, taping his hands. "It'll be a little bit of a…sabbatical, yeah," he then says. "I doubt you'll be much help if your mind is over there," he says to him, all of us looking at Roman.

"Still, I can't just up and leave," Roman tells me.

"Why not?" I question him. "I did," I tell him and I know they're all a bit taken aback about me mentioning my leaving. "There's no point in staying if you can't do your job properly".

"Yeah but-" Roman gets cut off by Ariana who looks as impatient as ever.

"Roman Reigns, get up and go to Stephanie's office with your balls please," says Ariana in an authoritative manner. "Or…I'll send Dean," she then says a bit more quietly.

"Roman, she has kids too," I remind him. "No one can understand better than her," I state.

"It just…it wouldn't feel right leaving Dean by himself in that ring," says Roman, sitting up straight. "Anyone could come and attack him, we're still targets," he says as I let out a major sigh.

"He's got me," we all turn to see Seth at the door. I quickly look away from him, trying to control my heartbeat. Why does it still beat in the same erratic rhythm when he's close by? I just want it to stop. I don't want to feel anything for him…nothing.

"Yeah," says Dean, unenthusiastically as I look to see Seth has some bags. I can tell Dean wants Roman to go but at the same time doesn't want to be stuck with Seth. What is he even doing here? I look around confused, wondering why Seth's in the locker room with his stuff. "You didn't tell her, did you?" says Dean, directing his question at Ariana.

"It never came up?" asks Ariana in a cheeky manner and I realize they're talking about me.

"What haven't I been told exactly?" I manage to get out, despite Seth not standing too far away. I'm surprised I'm not a nervous wreck right now as I used to be.

"Seth is back in the Shield," states Dean, not looking too happy but I can't blame him. I notice everyone's eyes on me and can't help but look in Seth's as he looks at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Well then," I say, trying to keep my nerves. "You don't have an excuse out of this. Go, see your daughter," I urge him and Roman looks at me. I can tell he's convinced now and I smile at him.

"Ok," says Roman and immediately hugs me as I chuckle.

"Whoa big man, baby in the way," I say, realizing his grip is tighter than it should be.

"Sorry," says Roman and gets up, leaving the room.

"Thank god you convinced him," says Ariana, ignoring Seth completely as does Dean. I look at him and he gives me a small smile, walking to the other end of the room to get his stuff out.

"Ok, Ariana," I start, clapping my hands together. "You go and grab my bag from the make up room whilst I have a conversation with Dean here about saying certain words in my presence," I say, looking straight at Dean who looks confused.

"I didn't say anything," says Dean, looking between me and Ariana.

"What was it that you said outside again?" I ask him, keeping a hand on my chin. "Oh yes, the 's' word," I say at which Ariana lets out a chuckle.

"Oh f-" Dean is about to curse but then catches my eyes and stops midway. "Fudge," he states in a plain manner with a grimace on his face causing Ariana to pinch his cheeks before she leaves.

"So cute," says Ariana but we all hear it and this time Dean is the one that blushes.

"Right, so about your language," I start as Dean lets out a big sigh.

"Are we seriously doing this again?" Dean asks me and I nod my head.

"Just because Roman's not here right now doesn't mean you can get away with it," I tell him, pointing my finger at him but it doesn't seem to have the wanted effect.

"You know you're as scary as a milky button," comments Dean.

"Maybe, but Ariana's ten times scarier," I point out, knowing she'd back me up in this case.

"Point taken," says Dean, sitting up straight, ready for me to go on.

"Like I said," I starts. "No S word, no B words, definitely not the C word or the P word," I continue, counting them on my fingers. "If you use the F word then you're history, no sexual innuendo words like the P word and the F word or the D word," I go on and on till I've made sure to point out every single last one. "And every time you do use a word, you have to give me a dollar," I finally finish, just as Ariana comes back into the room with my bag.

"Has he been told off yet?" questions Ariana as I thank her for giving me my bag.

"Completely," Dean answers instead, sitting back in his seat. I was still highly aware of Seth in the room and tried not to focus on the fact that he was there. "What's that?" he then asks me, as I take my machine out of my bag.

"Its, um, my blood pressure thing," I tell him, rolling up my sleeve and tightly wrapping the strap to my arm.

"Wait a second, why do you need to check your blood pressure?" asks Ariana, crossing her arms over her chest as she takes a seat next to me. "Are you ok? Is something wrong with the baby?" she asks, getting all worried.

"Don't worry, my baby's fine," I tell her. I press the button on the machine to start. "Since I got pregnant, my blood pressure differentiates between high and low which isn't really that good. The doctor wants me to make sure that I check it every day, especially if there's any stress involved and I thought what with the smoke outside, I may as well just quickly see where I'm at," I explain to her, trying not to make Dean feel guilty.

"I told you to not go out there, but you didn't listen," says Ariana.

"If you guys told me you were coming I would have stubbed out that cigarette ages ago and cleared the smoke," says Dean as I shake my head. They were both getting worried for no reason.

"Guys, its fine," I try telling them. "Its just a safety precaution. Being in the presence of smoke once won't do anything to me or my little one," I assure them. The monitor beeps and my reading comes out as 153/97.

"Is that good?" asks Ariana as I look at it, wondering how it went up so quick from this morning.

"Um, kind of I guess," I say, not wanting to worry them. "Its slightly high," I then comment, unwrapping the strap from my arm.

"Whoa, your heartbeat is 110!" says Ariana. "Isn't that a big high?" she then asks me. And she's right, it is high. But I know the reason why. Damn it Seth!

"Yeah but that changes when I get worried about something," I let out without thinking.

"What are you worried about?" asks Dean, both of them looking at me with their dagger like eyes. I even notice Seth turned our way, listening to our conversation. What am I meant to say? Seeing Seth or feeling his presence makes my heart race?

"Just stuff," I say, waving a hand in the air. "Baby stuff," I then comment, trying to come up with something. "Nothing for you guys to worry about," I say, placing my machine back in the bag.

"So, your blood pressure is a bit high?" asks Ariana, going back to that. "Are we supposed to take you to a doctor? You are pregnant after all," she then says, a hand on my shoulder.

"No, Mother," I say in a playful voice, on the receiving end of a glare. "Sorry. I just need to take my medication for my blood pressure," I then say. "That's what I do when its too high".

"I thought you said it was and I quote 'slightly high'," says Dean and I curse his memory in my head.

"Ok," I say, getting ready to explain it. "My normal blood pressure is around the 130 or the 140 region but here its over 150," I start. "That means its slightly high compared to my normal. But because its over the 150 benchmark and I'm pregnant I have to take tablets to lower it back down," I finish explaining. "I'm fine, really," I reassure Ariana as she looks on at me worried.

"I trust you," says Ariana with a smile on my face. "I know if there was something wrong then you'd tell me," she says and I nod my head with a smile.

"So what do you do if its too low?" asks Dean. Curiously. "You have tablets for that too?"

"Nope, I get to drink lots of water," I say to him, taking out my tablet and water bottle. I take my medication and swallow it down. "Guys, for future reference, don't stare at me when I take these because I might end up choking one day," I say, getting them both to laugh.

"Right, I have a match to get to," says Ariana, getting up to leave.

"I'll walk with you," says Dean automatically, standing up but then glancing at Seth and looking conflicted. When Seth's not looking I mouth for him to go.

"I'll be fine, move," I mouth to him and after a bit more encouragement, he leaves. I then realize what I've just done. I'm alone, in a room with Seth Rollins, pregnant and as much in love with him as ever. Oh fuck, why don't I ever think things through?

 **Reviews would be greatly appreciated as always!**


	4. Stalker

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Lovely Guest: Thanks for reviewing, again! Yep, I want Dean and Roman to be like big brothers for Iris because that is crucial for her character, something which she needs. Ariana and Iris are supposed to be different yet the same. Ariana is more outspoken and will back up Iris and that's what I'm going to try and portray a lot of the time. On a personal note: your reviews really make my day so thanks! It's nice to know that someone's enjoying what I've wrote! Xx**

 **CHAPTER 4:**

I sit there at first but then sit back and look up at the screen. Ariana's match is a good ten minutes at least so I know Dean won't be coming back any time soon. I look over at Seth who immediately looks away. Was…was he staring at me? No, no he couldn't have been. Maybe he is still in shock at my bump. I mean, I haven't exactly said anything to him since he burst into the hotel room.

My earlier plan of just ignoring him and not being friendly with him just might have to go down the drain. If Seth's back in the Shield, I can't not ever talk to him. Just like I know Dean can't ever do that either. Why must things in life be so hard? I decide I need to drink some water to calm myself down but my bottle is empty. I search through my whole bag three times and don't find any! I look up but try not to jump when I see Seth standing there, his hand outstretched with a bottle of water in it. I don't want to take it but at the same time I need it. And I doubt it will kill me. I reach out my hand, making sure our hands don't touch and take the bottle.

"Thanks," I say as he walks away and I guzzle down some water. Phew, that felt good. And I especially needed it since he's in the room right now. Is he ever going to leave so my heart can stop beating so fast? I try to keep my focus on Ariana's match that I'm watching but my eyes keep wondering to Seth and when I realize that, I look away. Not wanting to be caught.

"Are you feeling better?" I hear Seth's voice and try not to react to it. I look over at him and he's looking at me from his seat. Iris you idiot! Now he knows you definitely heard him and expects an answer.

"Um, yeah," I say, looking away as I start twiddling my thumbs.

"Still doing that when you're nervous?" asks Seth with a smirk on his face, gesturing to my hands. I look down and kick myself mentally. Great! Now he knows I'm nervous.

"Actually, its became more of a habit," I tell him, unsure of why he remembers things about me. He wasn't in love with me after all. "Pregnancy makes me nervous all the time," I lie through my teeth. Wait, did I just successfully tell a lie? That can't be right, I'm a terrible liar!

"Oh," says Seth as I notice his face fall slightly. He's quiet for a few minutes and then says, "Iris, I-" he cuts off abruptly when the door opens and Dean and Ariana walk back in. I look at them and smile as Seth just looks back at the screen. What was he going to say? He looked serious as well, was he going to bring up the past? Because that could only mean trouble and tears for me. I talk to Ariana and try to keep my mind off Seth but I can't. I want to know what he was going to say but at the same time I can't go up to him and ask him because that might come off as me being desperate.

Later on in the day, I'm still bugged about Seth. Why do I even care so much about what he was going to say anyway? Maybe he was going to apologize, he never did do that. Well he said sorry a couple of times but I hauled ass out of there. Dean is such a bad influence on me, but then again at least I'm not saying anything inappropriate out loud. After I finish straightening AJ's hair, she thanks me and jumps off her seat, leaving to go to her match.

"Iris?" asks a crew member, popping his head around the door. "Can you please go and sort out Rollins' hair?" he asks me, at which my smile falters a little. "This is the fifth time this hair stylist has cancelled and apart from me, I know a bunch of other wrestlers are getting sick of it. Would you mind doing Dolph too? Thanks," he says and leaves as I stand there. So, they just randomly find the first person. Why do guys even need hair stylists? Seth's normal hair is not as wavy as his look in the ring but when someone messes about with it, I can tell. I think his natural hair is great.

"Idiot," I call myself, hitting my hand on my forehead. "You didn't hear that," I say, looking down at my bump and patting it gently. See? I can't think anything bad about Seth. Instead, I get lost in his stupid qualities…like his hair.

"Hey Iris," says Dolph, coming into the room. "I got told to come and see you," he says.

"I got told the same thing," I say, pointing my Straightener at him. "Sit down," I tell him and comb through his hair before using my skills to emphasize the curls in his hair.

"What you been up to? Apart from the obvious," says Dolph which makes me chuckle.

"Nothing much," I let him know. "Visiting my Mother, eating a load of chocolate and a bunch of other stuff. The usual," I reply, shrugging my shoulders. "What about you?" I then ask him.

"Have you been watching RAW?" asks Dolph and I try to keep a straight face. But the guilty look takes over and I know he has me. "Then you know," he says with a hand up.

"How on earth do you manage to say that without sounding like a big head?" I question him. He could say anything and I wouldn't think he sounded like a tool or cocky guy.

"One of my many gifts," answers Dolph with a shrug. His hand scratching at the bottom of his jaw with his elbow rested on the side of the chair.

"Oh really?" I ask him. "What are your other many gifts?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm sure AJ would have told you that when she was in here earlier," answers Dolph, my face going red at what he's implying. "If you ever want to find out, then you can call me," he says the last part in a sing song voice.

"I'm pregnant remember?" I remind him, turning to the side and pointing to my bump.

"I hear women tend to get _very_ horny when they're pregnant, is that true for you?" asks Dolph, smirking as my face goes as red as a tomato. "Because if you need someone to quench your thirst, I'm available," he says which makes me go dark red, if that's even possible. I know he's doing this on purpose because he knows I get embarrassed easily.

"Ahem," we both hear and I turn my head to see Seth standing at the door. Crap, the door was open! Did he hear any of that? All of that? Or some of that? Either way, hearing any of it is so embarrassing! I look at Dolph who appears amused by it all.

"Hi, um, take a seat," I say, gesturing to the chair next to Dolph. Dolph bites on a nail and Seth takes a seat, not looking very happy. "Ok Ziggler, get your butt out of my chair because you are done".

"That quick? Thanks lovely," compliments Dolph, getting off the chair. "Think about what I said, alright?" he says, trying to look all serious and I try to hit him as I leave but he's too quick for me. I turn back to Seth and feel my mouth go dry, why does he have to look so damn good? In the months since I last saw him why couldn't he have cut off his hair or gotten a scar from a fight? It would surely make my life a whole of a lot easier.

I try not to faint as I run my hands through Seth's hair. It even feels good! Damn it! Ok, lets think about something else other than his stupid, silly amazing hair. Who else do I know with great hair? Oh yeah, Roman. He has great hair! Longer than Seth's. But I doubt I'd enjoy running my hands through Roman's hair as I do Seth's. I stop for a second and look down at my bump. No, I need to get over this obsession. My baby comes first so I can't be thinking like this. I need more self-control.

"You're doing a great job," says Seth out of nowhere, making me freeze in the middle of what I was doing. "Really, you know with the whole hair stylist thing and being pregnant at the same time. It must be hard and I think you're doing great," he says and I know any person that walks by will be able to tell that right now I hold complete adoration for him. "I'm rambling on, aren't I?" he asks and I nod my head. "Sorry," he adds on.

"No need to apologize," I tell him. "If you're a rambler then you're a rambler," I comment, shrugging my shoulders.

"Listen, Iris I have to tell you something," says Seth and he has the same look on from before. Before he gets a chance to say anything to me, my phone starts ringing.

"Excuse me, this will only take a sec," I say to him, knowing I must be an alien. Any other ex-girlfriend would have fried his hair by now but I just can't seem to get that done! "Hello?" I say into the phone, standing to the side.

" _Hi, it's me,"_ says a voice on the other end as my body freezes and any trace of a smile disappears.

"What…how did you get this number?" I ask him, not wanting to talk to him.

" _Your Mum…"_ he says on the other end as I shake my head.

"My Mother?" I question, wondering why she's getting involved in all of this, especially when it's my mess.

" _Just hear me out?"_ he says and I shake my head. I didn't want to listen to anything.

"No Rick, all the talking was done ages ago," I tell him sternly. "Don't call me again," I say and then cut off the phone, looking up to see Seth look away. "Sorry about that," I say to Seth and then continue with his hair. "You were saying…?"

"Um…I-it's not important," says Seth which makes me frown.

"Seth, either say it or don't bring it up," I tell him, feeling a bit frustrated after hearing Rick's voice on the phone. I'll be sure to have words with my Mother later about that. I mean, how could she do that to me? After everything I told her!

"Someone's got you in a mood," comments Seth just as I finish his hair.

"Then I suppose you won't want to be around me," I say, taking off my Straightener and leaving the room. I need to get some fresh air, that'll be good. Although, if Roman catches me there again then he won't leave me alone. And I don't want to be in the way of him seeing his daughter so I'll just wonder around…aimlessly.

"You!" I hear a voice and from watching I know exactly who it belongs to. I don't stop and instead increase my speed of walking, hoping to bump into someone I know…and someone who would possibly have big enough arms to protect me. I look back to see if he's still following me when I bump into someone who makes sure I'm standing still.

"Where are you going in a speedy Gonzalez mode?" asks Roman, keeping his hands on my forearms. I look back and he follows my gaze. "Is everything ok?" he asks me and I nod my head with a smile.

"I…I just got this eerie feeling that someone was following me," I say to him. "And I did not like it," I say as he looks behind me.

"I don't see anyone," says Roman. "Come on, we're going back to our locker room," he says, placing an arm around me as he guides me back there. Wow, two lies in one day. I'm going to hell for sure and taking my kid with me.

"Hey guys," says Ariana as I force a smile on my face, trying not to look scared. "Iris, what's wrong?" she asks me, the fear evident on my face.

"She thinks someone was following her," answers Roman for me, guiding me to sit down.

"Who?" asks Dean, getting up, his face having gotten all the more serious.

"I dunno," I lie again, shrugging my shoulders.

"Then why do you look frightened to death?" asks Ariana, standing directly in front of where I'm sat.

"Ari, I'm pregnant," I state. "Anything that doesn't sit well with me scares the bejesus out of me". Wow, I'm a lying machine today. Ariana sits on the table in front of me and takes my hands in hers. My hands shaking a little from how scared I was when I saw him.

"Unless you think someone was following you who you know is out to get you," comments Dean, looking very closely at me. As if analyzing me to see if there is any evidence indicating that I'm lying.

"No offence Dean but you're not pregnant so nothing seems like a threat," I comment, trying to look indifferent. "I'm friends with you guys and in case you don't know, a lot of people have hated you in the past," I go on. "So, sorry if I don't feel safe enough," I add on, looking strict.

"Chill Iris, jeez," comments Dean.

"Sorry but everything has me on edge nowadays," I explain. I just hope _he_ doesn't come looking for me again because if he gets me cornered then I'm dead. And quite frankly, he scares the hell out of me.

"Ok, I'm in favor of dropping the subject," says Ariana, putting her hands together. "Iris, why don't you go freshen up in the bathroom and I'll get some strawberries arranged for you?" she suggests and I nod my head finding that a very good idea. Thank god they dropped it, I don't think I could have lasted any longer with my lies. Its my luck that Roman turned up when he did but a cat only has nine lives. Who knows how many I've got?

 **ARIANA POV**

"You really believe her?" asks Dean, lowering his voice so Iris doesn't hear us.

"Not for a second," I reply, getting up from the table. "I don't know what's wrong with her and its not the fact that she's pregnant," I comment, looking at both men.

"So why is she lying to us about not knowing who was after her?" questions Roman, his hands on his hips. "I mean, she's never lied before".

"That's true," I say. "What do you think Dean?" I ask him, he's always good at telling if people are lying or not. Its one of the many qualities he has and the only one I dislike. Because that means I can't get away with anything and believe me, I've tried so many times.

"She's definitely lying," states Dean without any hesitation. "It looked very subtle but it was there. I do have to say, her skills are improving. Pretty soon she'll be able to lie her way out of anything".

"Not fair," I mumble, at which Dean chuckles. "Well then this is another thing we can add to the list that we need to find out," I comment.

"Baby's father and stalker?" asks Roman at which I nod my head. "Think about this, if she's hiding it from us then that means she won't let us find out," he points out which is significant.

"Alright, I'll stare at her uncomfortably till she blurts it out," says Dean, causing me to hit his shoulder.

"Don't you dare!" I reprimand him. "Normally, it would have been a yes but we can't do anything that could cause her emotions to run here and there, she _is_ pregnant after all," I remind him.

"She's not going to exactly come clean is she? That's the whole point of lying," he says as I take a seat and try to think of what to do.

"How about if we try talking to her?" asks Roman, looking at me.

"Dude, did you not hear what I just said?" says Dean.

"Loud and clear," answers Roman, sitting down next to me as he ignores Dean. "But maybe we can get her to slip up," he then says, silently asking my opinion if that would work.

"I dunno," I say to him honestly. "I've already helped mess her life up once, I don't want to end up doing it again," I say, referring to the mess that is Seth Rollins.

" _That_ wasn't your fault," says Dean, sitting on the seat opposite me and Roman. He starts breathing heavily and I give him a look which tells him to calm down. Dean cannot stand Seth anymore and in a way I feel responsible because I got in the middle. Dean's always told me that it isn't my fault, that Seth was the jerk. But I was still involved in ruining my best friends life, no matter what anyone says.

"He's right," agrees Roman. "You couldn't stop that, no one could. But this one, its your decision. You get to decide whether you want to get it all out of Iris or not and how you want to approach it," he says, giving me the power. That just makes the pressure all the more worse. I look at them both as I think about what I want to do.

 **IRIS POV**

I take longer than I need in the bathroom, trying to come to terms with things. I mean, _he's_ after me for some reason. And I didn't want to stop and wait to find out so I panicked an ran. I can only imagine its something deadly, after all what else could he want with me? I've never said or done anything to him and he only talks to people he has business with. I stay sitting on the toilet seat, trying to calm myself down for my baby. I thought being a hair stylist meant that I would have no stress but apparently that's not the case. I didn't want to come here but who else would have given a five month pregnant wrestler a job? Being pregnant made finding getting a job harder because it was fairly obvious that I would need time off not long after. This is such a mess!

 **SETH POV**

I walked around for a bit, wondering what I should do. I didn't meant to offend Iris but it just came out. It seems like I can't ever do anything right when it comes to her. Iris being back is doing something to me. I'm not feeling right. I don't even know how to behave in her presence. I did the worst thing imaginable to her after all. I went after another girl despite having Iris as my girlfriend. I may as well have cheated. Oh wait, I kind of did that when I kissed Ariana. Either way, neither of them will forgive me. I don't think I can ever forgive myself. I may not have loved Iris but I did care about her. I hurt the three people I cared about a lot, Iris, Ariana and Dean. I think hell would have to freeze over for Dean to forgive me. I don't blame him either.

But I was making amends. I've been planning to reunite with Roman and Dean in the ring, Iris's return just gave me that last knock of confidence to follow through with it. A lot of people weren't happy about it but I was back in the Shield. The world could see we still had problems but neither Dean nor Roman were stopping me from helping them in the ring. They just ignored me the rest of the time and I guess I deserved that. I can't expect to make up things with a quick apology. But I think I with some time, maybe I can and things will go back to how they were before. I head to the locker room, ready for another couple of hours of them ignoring me.

 **ARIANA POV**

"I don't want to pry," I finally give out my answer on the whole situation. "If Iris needs me to know about anything, she'll tell me," I say as Dean gives me a look of disbelief. "But, we need to find out who is after Iris if we want to protect her," I then say, sitting forward.

"So, we leave the father thing out for now?" asks Roman for clarification and I nod my head.

"Her safety is more important to me than anything else," I let them know. "She's pregnant guys and if someone's trying to hurt her then we have to stop them".

"How are we going to do that unless she tells us who it is?" points out Dean. He looks at me and I have no answer for the question he's raised so I shrug my shoulders.

"We're going to have to keep an eye on her," Roman then says after a couple of minutes. "And think about it, who would want to hurt Iris?" he questions. "Any suggestions?"

"None," I state quickly. "No one's ever had a problem with her, she's too nice".

"Ok, so here are the facts," starts Dean, getting everything in order as usual before we act on anything. "Someone is after Iris, but she won't tell us who. So she's either too scared to tell us because she's been threatened or its someone she knows and she wants to protect them," he ponders out loud, tapping on the table in front of him.

"Your theory has one big flaw, who would she want to protect?" I ask Dean. "The only person she's really close to is us. And there's no one else she's close to that wants to harm her".

"I can think of one person," says Dean, looking at both me and Roman. "Seth," he states, not looking too happy as he tells us. Just then, the door opens and in comes Seth. All three of us look up at him and I can visually see he can sense the hostility. Dean stands up and I quickly do too as does Roman. The murderous look on Dean's face tells me he won't be satisfied till he gets his hands on Seth.

 **It would be really nice if you left a review, thanks!**


	5. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **A massive thanks to everyone who's following this story or has put it in their list of favorites! Every day I'm finding more people doing that and I do want you all to know I am very thankful to you all!**

 **Lovely Guest: I have no idea what else to call you since you don't leave a name. Thanks for all the amazing compliments I am very grateful for them. Dolph and his flirting will make another appearance since you enjoyed it so much. As for the whole gender thing, sorry to disappoint but that may be a while.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like this story! Thanks for your review!**

 **Seth rollins babe: Yay! Another review! Thanks!**

 **CHAPTER 5:**

Dean immediately flies over to where Seth is and pushes him against the wall, his hands on Seth's shirt. I can't blame him because if Seth is behind all this then he has a lot of explaining to do.

"Why are you doing this to Iris?" asks Dean through clenched teeth, not showing any signs of letting go. I look at Roman who's facial expression basically says to let Dean try and get it out first.

"Doing what to Iris?" asks Seth, looking completely confused but who knows if he's acting. He was so good at it last time that we didn't see anything coming.

"You know, scaring her!" exclaims Dean as I look at the bathroom door, hoping Iris can't hear us. "How about I scare you? Would you like that, huh?" he asks him, hitting him against the wall.

"Dean, honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about," says Seth, his hands in the air. "Roman, do something!" he calls for help but Roman doesn't move.

"Just tell the truth Seth," states Roman. Seth looks to me and I avert my gaze. I'm not having anyone, especially Seth, scare the life out of Iris. I don't want her disappearing without a trace like last time. I had no idea what was going on then and couldn't do anything about it but this time round I can.

"I am telling the truth," says Seth, actually looking scared. Well I would be too, Dean can come off quite threatening when he wants to. "Dude, I swear I didn't do anything to scare her. I mean, we had a little bit of a tiff earlier but that's about it". Dean doesn't seem to believe him so Seth looks to Roman. "Rome, I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't do anything to scare Iris off, I mean this is my chance to get her to forgive me for everything that I've done to her. I wouldn't risk it". Roman looks at Seth for a few seconds and then tells Dean to let him go.

"Dean, he's not lying," says Roman but Dean doesn't seem like he's about to let go anytime soon. Dean doesn't listen to Roman so I decide I have to do something.

"Dean," I say, walking over to where he is. "Let him go," I say, standing at his side. "I know you're still angry about everything but he would have told us by now. Iris needs us and she's right in that room," I say which doesn't seem to have any effect. "He's got no reason to lie to us and I know you know that he's not lying," I then says, placing my hand on his shoulder. Dean glances at me and then lets go off Seth, just in time too because Iris comes out of the bathroom.

 **IRIS POV**

I leave the bathroom and find everyone staring at me as soon as I do. Roman looks like his usual self but Ariana is standing between Seth and Dean, Dean looks pissed off and Seth looks relieved. Did something happen whilst I was in the bathroom? Ariana tries to hide the fact that she's pushing Dean to the other side of the room, sometimes she forgets I'm not stupid. I don't bother looking at Seth, if he wants to say anything to me then he can. If not then I don't need to talk to him.

"Um, aren't you guys going to go for your match?" says Ariana and no one says a word. They all just leave. I look at Ariana who just smiles and then sits down to watch the match.

"What's going on?" I ask Ariana, not being taken for a fool.

"Nothing," replies Ariana and I go over and stand in her view.

"I'm not stupid," I tell her. "What was going on between Seth and Dean?" I ask her.

"Fine, alright," says Ariana, her hands in the air. "They were sort of getting into it about, well you know," she says and I can only imagine she's on about the whole 'Seth tried to steal his girlfriend' thing.

"What? Are they both ok?" I ask, feeling worried for them both.

"Amazing," says Ariana, shaking her head as she gets up. "That asshole broke your heart and you still care about him? Why Iris, why?" she asks, looking kind of angry.

"Because I can't help it," I tell her, hoping she'd understand.

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?" she asks me although she doesn't need to because its evident from my face.

"Its not something I can help," I tell her. "I mean yes, he still holds a place in my heart but just because someone does something bad doesn't mean that you automatically don't love them anymore," I say, not saying a word further because I know I'll start to cry.

"Why can't you just hate him? Like the rest of us do?"

"I do hate him," I tell her. "But I love him too. I love the part of him that cared about me, that asked me out and promised me he'd take care of me. But I hate the part that went behind my back and tried it on with my best friend," I say, my eyes watering as Iris looks down.

"Iris, is it a problem if he sticks around?" asks Ariana and I know what she really wants to know. I know she wants to know if I'll get back with Seth.

"Don't worry Ariana, I don't plan on acting on any of these feelings," I tell her honestly. "My priority is my baby and I'm just going to be indifferent. I'm going to be myself and…that's it," I tell her, shrugging my shoulders.

"Iris, please…just be careful," says Ariana and I know she just doesn't want me to get hurt. But I don't see how anyone can top what Seth did to me. I don't even think Seth can top what he did to me.

"Ugh I'm going to miss you," I say, hugging Roman as tightly as I could without getting the baby squished. When we got back to the hotel, Roman grabbed his stuff as we waited for him in the lobby. "Its stupid really, I've only just gotten back," I tell him.

"I'll make sure to call," says Roman as I move back. "After all, I need to make sure Dean isn't a bad influence on the baby," he says with a wink.

"I think Iris has got that covered Roman," comments Ariana, Roman not unaware of the lecture I gave Seth before. "Take care big guy," she says, hugging him as well. He hugs Dean as well and they pat each others backs, total guys. To everyone's surprise, he shakes Seth's hand and then leaves. I can tell Dean wasn't happy about that, as soon as Roman's gone Dean shoots off and I can only guess its to our room. The one place where Seth definitely couldn't be present.

"You coming?" asks Ariana, looking over at me. I can tell she's eager to get to Dean.

"Um, no," I tell her as she raises her eyebrows. "I'm kind of hungry," I tell her.

"Oh, want me to come with you?" asks Ariana, not willing to leave me alone for a second. Actually, neither of them were. They were all acting a bit weird, Ariana was even going to the bathroom with me. She claims she needed to go at the same time as me, coincidentally. But I don't think that was the case. And she's not one of those girls who goes to the bathroom just because her girlfriend does. Something's up and I'm not a fool.

"No, I'll be fine," I tell her and notice her glance at Seth.

"I'll go with you," offers Seth but I shake my head.

"I'm capable of getting some food by myself," I say, declining his offer. I need to make sure I'm not with Seth by myself because I won't be able to take it.

"You guys are going to end up in the same place so you might as well go with him," says Ariana, which makes it even more obvious that something is up. Ariana would never encourage me to go anywhere with Seth by myself. She hates him as do the rest. Now I'm certain they're all hiding something. But I know Ariana being the stubborn person she is won't let this go.

"Shall we?" asks Seth and I sigh before walking off. What the hell was going on? I always have someone with me and its making me feel like I'm some sort of a criminal that's being kept a watch on by the FBI!

"I know something is going on," I say to Seth as he walks by my side and we go into the hotel restaurant.

"I don't know what you mean," says Seth, playing indifferent. I sit down and he sits opposite me. He's probably forgotten that we were together for 6 months,. But I haven't. I haven't forgotten a thing. I can read him very well.

"I know why you're here with me," I clarify for him.

"Yeah, because I'm hungry," says Seth as if its obvious. He picks up a menu and starts reading it.

"Look Seth, I know you've forgotten but I was your girlfriend once upon a time," I start. "And that means I can tell when you're hiding something from me, that's how long we went out. So, tell me what's going on," I demand, trying to keep a stern voice. He looks at me, a guilty look on his face and its then I realize what I said. About him forgetting I was his girlfriend, which could be taken into the context of him going after Ariana and forgetting about me.

"Fine," says Seth, sounding very unhappy. I think I touched a nerve. "I don't know what's going on but all I've been told is that you can't go anywhere by yourself," he explains which gets me thinking.

"Why not?" I ask him.

"I don't know," says Seth, shrugging his shoulders. "All I know is that you being by yourself is a bad thing and all of us have to prevent that, including me," he says as I place my head in my hands.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have told them," I say aloud.

"Isn't that one of the words Dean can't say?" questions Seth at which I look up and glare at him. "Never mind," he says, sitting back in his seat.

"They think I'm not safe," I state, knowing I wasn't. The only problem was they think I'm not safe because of the Shield but reality is its because of _him._ No one else is after me.

"Why would they think that?" asks Seth, looking at me curiously.

"None of your business, shall we order?" I suggest, saying the last part with fake enthusiasm. This means I'm going to be patrolled every second of every minute of every hour of every day. All my secrets will come out if that happens. I don't think I can handle this all in one day. My health, Rick, him, my mother and the FBI. Which reminds me, I still need to call my Mother and have words. I'm glad Rick hasn't called me again though, I don't think I can handle hearing him again. "I'll have the steak, well done. The chicken salad. Some fries and the spaghetti Bolognese," I order and can see both the waiter and Seth's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Oh and a tall glass of orange juice," I add on, handing the waiter my menu.

"Um, I'll just have the steak," orders Seth, giving me a weird look as I look around. "With a vodka," he adds on.

"Sitting with a pregnant lady means you can't drink either," I tell him.

"Its not like you're my pregnant lady," Seth comments without thinking and I bite down on my tongue, averting his gaze as I start to play with the salt and pepper shakers. "Iris, I'm sorry-" I cut Seth off with a hand in the air.

"Why? You're right," I tell him. "I'm not your pregnant lady," I state. "And I'm not anyone else's either," I murmur but I think he hears because he gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Listen, I think we need to talk," says Seth. "About what happened," he says at which my eyes meet his and I freeze.

"No, we don't," I say to him, shaking my head. I'm not ready to do this.

"I think we do," says Seth. The waiter then comes with our drinks and Seth stops talking, resuming talking when the waiter has left. "I never meant to intentionally hurt you," he starts off.

"Seth, I don't want to talk about it," I tell him, taking a sip of my juice. "You were with me but you fell in love with somebody else. It may be hard to believe but you're not the first person that that's happened to," I comment, trying to not to seem affected by it even a little.

"I owe you an apology," says Seth and before I can tell him he's already said 'sorry' he adds on, "A proper one".

"Don't worry, I won't tell Ariana about the 'no proper apology' thing," this comment slips out and I mentally kick myself for saying it. I was never like this! These hormones are driving me crazy!

"So that's what this is about? You think I'm still after Ariana?" questions Seth. I guess a part of me does think that. He's always had a motive behind everything and none of us can trust him. We trusted him blindly last time. I trusted him when he said he loved me and wanted to take care of me. I trusted him when he told me I was the only girl in his life. But none of that was true. It was all lies.

"Why else would you start being nice again all of a sudden?" I question. "Its not because you love me and its definitely not because you care about me".

"I do care about you," Seth tries to get me to believe that statement but I don't believe it. Not a single bit.

"Yeah? Well you have a funny way of showing it," I tell him. "No, the people who do care about me are Dean, Roman and Ariana. _They_ care about me and they didn't do anything to hurt me". I don't need to believe Seth cares about me in the slightest. The last time I did, I regretted it.

"I didn't meant to hurt you!" exclaims Seth, keeping his voice down so others can't hear.

"Unless my memory is a little fuzzy, trying to impress Ariana whilst we were together which you knew would hurt me if I ever found out means you did it on purpose," I say in a calm voice, it seeming to have a more of an intense effect on him. "Seth, you can hide behind your apologies and all the stuff about not wanting to hurt me but, you kissed my best friend! You had me as your girlfriend and you tried it on with her. Did you think that wouldn't have hurt me? Or when you slept with that slut from the bar to make Ariana jealous because I wasn't around?" I question him and he looks surprised I brought that up. "I may have forgave you for it Seth but only because you told me you loved me and I stayed with you like a fool because I believed it," I say and realize this is the wrong time and place to do this. I have to put someone else first because I can feel my emotions running high. "You know what? I can't do this, my baby needs me to stay calm and being around you doesn't do that," I say, getting up and walking away from the table. My appetite suddenly disappearing.

 **SETH POV**

They say you can't hurt the ones you love deliberately, but I did. I hurt Dean, Ariana, Roman…Iris. But I regret it. More so than anything I've ever done. I knew trying to gain their trust, their loyalty and their friendship back would be hard but I didn't prepare myself properly. When I was with Iris, I didn't really care about her. She was just a girl I was interested in sleeping with at the time and I knew she liked me. I took advantage of that but I was wrong. As the months went by I thought about them all. Things weren't the same as before and I knew why.

I realized a while back I could never have Ariana. She was so in love with Dean, still is you can tell. I thought she was an idiot for staying with Dean but she wasn't. I was the idiot for scheming to break them up. I did the lowest of the lowest and once they realized they kicked me out of their lives. And I can live with that because I deserve it. But I can go the rest of my life without trying to earn their forgiveness. That's what I need to move on possibly. But most of all, I just want my family back.

 **IRIS POV**

I end up getting into the elevator and press the button for the right floor. One I get out I start walking it to the hotel room we're all staying in, except for Seth though, obviously. As I walk I turn and look behind me, getting the same feeling from last time when _he_ was coming after me. Surely he wouldn't try it in a hotel, there's loads of rooms and I'm sure one scream from me would have everyone come out. Still, I start to walk faster to my hotel room. But once I get around the corner and look at the door number, I realize I got off on the wrong floor. I quickly turn around to get back to the elevator and as I do so my head butts someone else's.

"Seth!" I say his name, holding my hand to my forehead as I rub it. "What are you doing here?" I ask him, noticing him rubbing his head as well.

"I was going to my room," says Seth. "Then I saw you and thought to ask you what you were doing because you're supposed to be two floors up," he says.

"I got off on the wrong floor," I simply explain. Its because I was so mad at him that I didn't even know what I was doing.

"Come on, I'll walk you back up," offers Seth and not wanting to head off again by myself I don't argue and simply follow him. Once I'm on the right floor, Seth walks me to the door. "Listen, I'm not back in everyone's lives to get Ariana," he starts, before I can go in. "I actually miss everyone. I miss Roman behaving like our Dad and telling us what to do, I miss Dean and me getting each other into headlocks. I miss Ariana telling us all off for being asses and I even miss you just laughing at all our antics," he explains as my mouth involuntarily goes up in a smile. "Ariana belongs to Dean, I know that now".

"Its too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I tell him, opening the door and going in. If Seth realized that from the start then at least the rest of them could have been spared the hurt they all felt. If he did then they wouldn't have been hurt, just I would. I could have tried moving on but he stole that from me. He got me to a point where I was totally in love with him. Then he broke me.

"Hey, you're back," says Ariana, smoothing down her hair as she comes out from her and Dean's room. They totally did it.

"Yeah," I say, nodding my head and walking over to the couch to take a seat.

"Where's Seth?" asks Ariana, crossing her arms over her chest. I bet she's mad he hasn't stuck with me all day so their secret spy mission will fail.

"He dropped me to the door and left," I tell her, regretting not staying and eating. All that walking brought my appetite right back up.

"Hungry?" asks Ariana, chuckling at my rumbling stomach. "I thought you went out to eat?"

"We did," I say with a smile. I then avoid her gaze.

"What happened?" she asks me, sitting down next to me with a sigh. "Was he a prick? Because trust me, the way Dean is feeling right now he'll sort him out".

"No," I answer, shaking my head. "He wanted to talk about the past, apologize," I tell her as her eyebrows raise of their own accord. "But I didn't so you can see why it went downhill".

"What did he say?" she asks me, placing a hand on my thigh.

"That he still cares about me," I say, shaking my head. "But, I just don't want to talk about it. My baby needs me to keep him as healthy as possible and bringing up past events won't exactly help me in any way," I explain to her. It wasn't going to help heal my heart or the scars left by Seth. Before Ariana has a chance to say anything, someone knocks on our door.

"I'll get it," I say and quickly get up before she has a chance to stop me. Exercise is good when you're pregnant, just most people think you shouldn't even lift a finger.

"Yes?" I ask the person on the other end. I was pretty sure it was the waiter from the restaurant downstairs.

"Your order Madam?" says the guy, holding out a bag for me to take.

"But I didn't even wait for it to be made, or pay for it for that matter," I point out, finding it weird how he randomly has come up here to give me m food.

"The gentlemen you were with instructed me to give this all to you," says the waiter, handing it to me. "He took care of the bill and asked me to deliver this to you," he says, handing me a note.

"Um, thanks?" I say and the waiter leaves. I close the door and say, "That's weird, Seth sent me the food I never got to eat. And a note". I open the note and read what it says.

"What's it say?" asks Ariana, looking over at me worriedly.

"Nothing, just to tell me to eat," I lie to her, keeping the note tightly in my hand. "Um, I think I'll eat in my room. Goodnight," I say to her and she nods her head, going to her own room. Its probably round two with Dean. Actually, given the time they've had by themselves its round 4 for sure. I go into my room and look at the note again, willing my heart not to give in so easily.

 _I wasn't thinking when I did it all, but I do care about you Iris. You're right in everything you said but hopefully I can make it up to you and one day you can forgive me. Seth._

 **Reviews would be great!**


	6. I forgive you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Thanks to everyone who's viewing and reading this story, it means a lot to me and I hope you continue to enjoy my story!**

 **Jade: Hi! I'm Liza, lol. When you started off with 'Now, about this chapter' I thought 'Uh oh, it's gonna be something bad'. But it wasn't and I'm glad! It's good to know that you can relate to Iris's situation in terms of Dean and Roman being like her brothers. You're lucky your brothers are overprotective, mine are so not! I have protective uncles so I'm trying to go off from that. Don't worry, it's not an act. That's why I've included stuff from Seth's point of view, so everyone can see he actually is genuinely trying to make amends.**

 **Thanks for reviewing on the feelings because that is something I was unsure of whether I was writing very well or not. I don't think you could tell from this but I have never felt anything like that in my life. Love, heartbreak, that sort of stuff. Had a few crushes here and there but never really been with anyone. Too invested in my work and family. Plus, no one's really taken the time to get my attention. That's why I'm finding writing this a bit of a challenge but since you can relate it seems like I'm hitting the nail on the head! : )**

 **Quite a lot of fanfics have Dean's girl giving in to Seth but this is not one of those. Dean and Ariana belong together and I really wanted everyone to know just how much Seth understands that now, which he didn't before. Your comment about Iris's Mother had me laughing at my computer screen! She's a little bit in this chapter but won't make an appearance anytime soon unfortunately. As for Rick, this isn't the last you've heard of him so keep reading and you'll find out. Thanks for your review as always, they're always interesting to read : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: He's got a lot of groveling to do but I can let you know he's not going to stop trying. But, this chapter is going to start the process and kick off the road to recovery. Thanks for posting a review! : )**

 **calwitch: For some reason the review you posted has disappeared, never mind though. Yep, after what Seth did things don't just fix themselves quickly do they? I am going to be focusing on him getting everyone to trust him once again for sure. You'll find out who this mystery person is soon and I know you'll easily be able to make up your mind about them and whether they actually want to harm Iris. Believe me, the person it is is definitely intimidating. You'll realize in two seconds what the matter is. Thanks for writing a review, even though it did disappear! : )**

 **CHAPTER 6:**

I hate him. I hate Seth Rollins. First he acts like a complete jerk and then sends me food and a lovely note. Acting all nice. The moron doesn't even know that just a smile from him gets me weak in the knees, still. And I'm behaving like a teenager again. These crazy hormones are only just encouraging it all. I'm trying to hate him properly, all of him. Like Dean or Ariana, but I can't. He's hopelessly in love with Ariana…and I'm hopelessly in love with him. Whoever said love is the best feeling in the world is wrong. So, so wrong. But it is wonderful when the other person loves you back. See what I mean? The hormones are playing with my mind because apparently I can't make a decision I can stick to.

Out of sight, out of mind was right. I haven't thought about Seth in the past 5 months as much as I am now. I look at my phone and see Mom is calling me. I messaged her earlier to give me a ring when she's free. I answer the phone leaning back against the headboard.

"Hey Mom," I say once I answer the phone call.

" _Hey sweetie, is everything alright? Your message had me worried,"_ she says and sometimes I start to wonder if my overdramatic side comes from her. Like when I cried for 3 days straight because a boy hadn't rang me back. I absolutely drove Ariana up the wall at that time.

"Everything is fine here, me and the little one are doing ok," I report and then take a deep breath for what I'm about to say. "The reason I wanted to talk to you is because…well Rick called".

" _Did he now?"_ she asks and it couldn't be more obvious that she's delighted or is the reason for him calling in the first place. _"What did he want?"_

"I don't know because I didn't give him much of a chance to talk," I tell her truthfully. "Mom, I have to be honest when I say that I don't appreciate you giving him my number after I specifically asked you not to," I explain, feeling more comfortable discussing situations like these with her now.

" _Honey,"_ she says with a sigh. _"I'm only doing what's best for you and what's best for you and the little one is if your hear him out at least once,"_ she explains, something I don't agree with at all.

"I realize that, really I do but I'm going to become a Mother now," I say, it dawning on me just the kinds of responsibilities I have now. "And its my job to do what's best for my baby which means Rick is staying out of it. And I thought you loved me enough to respect my decision".

" _Of course I do, but-"_ I do the one thing in my life that I have never done before. I cut her off.

"But nothing, if you love me you'll leave it," I state in an authoritative manner. "I don't want to hear form him again. Being back at work and everything, I'm already stressed and I don't need Rick adding to my problems. Its not healthy for me or my baby".

" _I understand sweetie,"_ she says and I really hope she means that this time. _"I was just trying to help"._

"I know you were," I say with a sigh, feeling kind of bad for being so direct with her. "But right now I just want to focus on working for my baby and reuniting with my friends so could you please just…just respect my wishes?" I ask of her, biting down on my lips.

" _Of course I can,"_ she says, making me smile.

"Thank you," I say, grateful she won't be meddling anymore. Although Rick already has my number meaning he could call again. I just hope she doesn't send him my way or anything, I really don't wanna face him anytime soon. "Goodnight," I then say, hanging up and lying down. I really hope she's actually listened to me instead of thinking of ways around what I want. It always seems to be about what she wants and I lived with that for years but somewhere along the line I realized I don't need to live like that. That's when I took up wrestling and she disowned me. I'm giving her a second chance because she's my Mom, I really hope she doesn't waste it.

* * *

"Roman!" I call his name, waving a hand in the air. It had been a few days since Roman had left and he only just returned. He walks up to me and envelopes me in a great big hug. "How are you? Most importantly, how's JoJo?" I ask him.

"Better, answers Roman. "No one knew I was coming today," he states, giving me a look.

"Baby's intuition?" I offer as an explanation, both of us realizing I'm an idiot. "Fine, I badgered Stephanie till she told me," I say.

"How's everyone else?" Roman questions, about to head for the elevator.

"Busy," I state, grabbing Roman's arm. I'd heard Dean and Ariana go at it before. I went out for some fresh air for two seconds, came back, and all hell had broken loose. I definitely need noise cancelling headphones. I'm actually surprised neither of them tried to follow me out. Unless they thought I was still sleeping in my room in which case they should have been quieter.

"Breakfast?" suggests Roman and I nod my head.

"My kind of man," I say, intertwining our arms. As we eat, we talk about his time with JoJo and what he was missing out on.

"You're kidding me," says Roman and I shake my head.

"Honest to god, their libidos have gone into overdrive," I tell Roman about Dean and Ariana. "They cannot keep their hands off of each other".

"Nice 'Welcome back' gift, I'm sure (!)" he comments.

"Maybe I should say the baby can hear them," I ponder aloud, making Roman laugh.

"How is the little one anyway?" he asks me.

"Fine. My BP has been stable so fingers crossed it stays like that," I say, actually crossing my fingers for emphasis.

"I'm glad, I thought I'd come back and find you doing all the things you shouldn't be doing," he says.

"Everything changes when you find out you're going to become a parent, doesn't it?"

"Absolutely," answers Roman. "You understand the need to keep yourself safe more".

"True," I say, finishing my juice. "You think Dean would ever be a responsible parent?" I ask Roman, both of us thinking about it.

"Nah!" we both say in unison which makes us laugh.

"He'd be holding the kid upside down," comments Roman. "With one leg," he says, making me chuckle.

"Well then, he's not going anywhere near mine," I say. "Ariana would totally end up being the mother of 2 kids then!" I exclaim, holding up two fingers as Roman claps and laughs. "Excuse me, can I get another helping of eggs? Thanks," I say to the waiter walking by. I look to see Roman giving me a strange look. "What?" I ask him.

"That's your fifth helping," states Roman, sitting back in his chair.

"So? Don't look at me like that, I'm eating for two," I say, crossing my arms over my chest and sitting back myself.

"You act like you're eating for four," he comments.

"What is it with you and Seth?" I question and then bite down on my tongue.

"Seth?" asks Roman. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"Since you guys decided to put a tail on me I was stuck with having lunch with him," I say, looking into his eyes, something he doesn't deny.

"So you found out?" asks Roman. "How?"

"You just told me," I say, trying not to laugh as can see him kick himself. "You guys might not think I'm so smart but even I'm not that stupid. I realized it when Ariana wanted to talk to Dean after you left but didn't want to leave me alone and she encouraged me to go with Seth".

"They're going to kill me," he comments.

"Well, Seth admitted to it as well if that helps," I say with raised eyebrows and a smile. "He was giving me the same look you were when I ordered dinner".

"That's because we've never seen a girl eat so much," he says. "Speaking of Seth, how's the situation with everyone? Are you ok with him being around?" Big brother Roman now coming into play.

"I guess, I don't really care," I reply, not wanting to get Roman get caught in the middle of the battle in my mind about Seth.

"How can you be all ok with everything? Dean isn't," says Roman which makes me feel suspicious about him. Like as if he's trying to get it out of me, the fact that I don't hate Seth.

"What are you not telling me Roman?" I ask him curiously. Hoping he doesn't lie because I won't be able to catch on. And Roman's quite smart, he'll make a lie very believable.

"I've been talking to Seth," says Roman, it not being a big deal in general but it would be with Dean and Ariana, who ignore Seth and expect me and Roman to do the same.

"Ok," I say, encouraging him to go on silently. "So you've forgiven him?" I ask.

"I just…its not my place to forgive anyone," answers Roman, not giving me a direct answer. "If you think about it, he didn't actually do anything to me. He broke my little sisters heart," he says and then looks in my eyes. "But if she's on good terms with him now then…I'd kinda like to have my other best friend back," he says and I can tell its really hard for him to say that. These guys have been together way before me or Ariana came onto the scene. "I know what he did was really shitty but he's trying to make amends and for all the good times we've had, I'd like to give him the chance". I smile at Roman, he must have been having a similar battle in his head about Seth like I have been.

"Have you told any of this to Dean?" I question him, leaning forward as the waiter comes back with my eggs. I thank him and dig in, very interested in what Roman has to say.

"You really think he'd take this well?" asks Roman and I shake my head. No chance in hell. He walked off like a big upset baby just because Roman shook Seth's hand before leaving.

"I understand," I tell him, playing with my food as I speak. "I mean I felt bitter towards Ariana for a few seconds and it wasn't even her fault, I can only imagine how Dean must feel," I say. "The whole time I was gone, I missed her like hell. Even when I was kinda mad at her. Best friends are for life right? No matter what they do," I say, shrugging my shoulders as Roman nods his head. "What are you going to do?" I ask him.

"I don't know," says Roman. "On one hand, Seth's trying to make up for everything he did and I want to get past all this, for old times sake. But on the other hand, I know if it was my girl Seth tried messing around with then I'd be just as mad and unforgiving as Dean. Plus, he messed with my little sister too and that's not something I can overlook ," he explains, making me smile once more. "I don't know what to do," he finally comes out with after a few minutes.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" I suggest, placing my hand on his on the table.

"And say what? I want us to be the three amigos and forget everything happened?" he questions with a scoff.

"No, tell him he needs to move on," I say. "Tell him, love isn't controlled and it just happens. Like with him and Ariana," I use them as an example because they hated each other at the beginning. "One minute they couldn't stand each other and the next they couldn't live without each other".

"Why aren't you bashing Seth, at all?" asks Roman.

"Because life's too short to carry around a vindictive grudge," I comment. "Besides, I like to look at it like this. If it wasn't for what Seth did, I wouldn't be pregnant right now. And to be honest, I can't imagine not having gotten pregnant, you know?"

"If only Dean had your understanding and bright side," comments Roman.

"I don't think he could handle it," I say, making us both laugh. "You're going to have to give him time. And Seth's going to have to keep groveling".

"I hope it works. I just want everything to go back to normal," says Roman and I feel for him. In all of our anguish we didn't realize one of the people this whole thing would hurt the most would be Roman. He's In the crossfire between both sides and it isn't fair. He has to choose between Dean and Seth and that isn't fair either. Because lets face it, everyone makes mistakes. Dean is taking a long time to get over it because it was personal to him. I know Roman loves me and all, but Seth is like a brother to him and I'm like a sister. How can he choose between us? I mean, my Mother would put me through undeniable torture and I still forgave her. So why shouldn't Seth be forgiven? "Can I tell you something?" he asks me and I nod my head.

"Anything," I tell him with a smile.

"I…I haven't told this to anyone before," he admits.

"Its ok, I won't judge," I let him know, getting the feeling its not something he's proud of.

"I know how Seth feels," admits Roman, looking into my eyes. "I've fallen for my best friend's girl before," he reveals and I sit there speechless at the revelation. "It was in high school and she was the girl every guy would like to have. Unlike Seth I didn't go after her, boy did I want to though. I always found myself thinking about ways to impress her or gain her love but…I knew it was wrong".

"That's what separates you from Seth Rome, you loved your friend more," I say, placing my hand on his.

"I really wish Seth had done the same but I just…" he trails off.

"You can't help what Seth did Roman," I say in a soft voice. "And I know you wish he was stronger and didn't do what he did. But I've come to accept it and its about time you did too".

"I feel guilty for even thinking about defending him or letting him back into our lives," he divulges and it makes my heart break for the older man in front of me. Things must have been so hard for him. Everyone's been focusing on how much he hurt me and Dean, no one really thought about anyone else.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't feel an ounce of hatred towards Seth," I tell him. Which is sort of the truth, it depends on what my hormones are doing to me at a particular time.

"You've forgiven him?" asks Roman and I nod my head as a reflex. I don't say anything because he'll catch the fact I'm lying. I don't completely hate Seth, for now, but I'll never be able to forgive him. "That means Dean's not far off then," he says. "Excuse me," he says, standing up and leaving and I see him go over and chat with Seth who'd just come in. I see him gesture to me and put my head down, finishing off the rest of my eggs. I hear the chair slide and feel someone here.

"Thank god you've came back, I hate being by myself," I say, looking up to find Seth there, not Roman.

"I know," Seth says, always bringing up facts about me that he knows and remembers. "Roman told me so I just wanted to say thanks," he says as my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"For what?" I ask him, wondering what on earth he was on about.

"Forgiving me," says Seth with a small smile. "I know I don't deserve it but I appreciate it".

"You're right, you don't deserve it," I say, shaking my head. "I only told Roman that to make him feel better. But I can't ever be friends with you. I don't hate you but I can't help that. We weren't ever friends from the get go Seth, so we can't be friends now".

"Can't we at least try?" he asks me and I know he's trying to come to terms with the fact that I haven't forgiven him. "You hurt me in the worst way possible Seth," I start in a soft voice. "But for Roman's sake, I'm not going to ignore you when you're in the room. You started all this and you've hurt everyone including Rome, but he just wants everything back to normal. But normal for me wasn't being friends with you," I finish. He places his hand on mine and looks into my eyes.

"I really am sorry," apologizes Seth and I don't move my hand. Its been ages since he's touched me and the simple gesture of his hand on mine brings back all the feelings from before.

"Seth, please don't make me the bad guy," I beg him, trying to hold in my tears. "I can't help the way I feel just like you couldn't so you should understand," I say and he looks at me as if I just made a jab at him. "I can't be friends with someone who hurt me, so much".

"I know I acted like an idiot but you'll forgive me one day right?" asks Seth, hope filling his eyes as he looks desperate for me to confirm what he's saying. I open my mouth to speak but close it, I can't lie. Not to him.

"What's going on here?" I hear a voice and look to see Dean standing there, looking at the both of us. I realize his eyes are on our hands and I quickly pull it away, turning my head slightly to wipe the corner of my eyes.

"Nothing," I say, putting a smile on my face which by the look on his face doesn't reach my eyes.

"What have you said to her?" asks Dean, glaring at Seth. "I know you want the whole forgiveness thing but don't you dare make her cry more than you already have," he warns Seth and I stand up as well as Seth. I stand up to make sure Dean doesn't do anything he regrets and Seth stands up because I do.

"Dean, please," I say, moving to stand in front of him. "You know me, I'm pregnant. Someone saying something as little as 'you're fat' gets me going," I try joking but he keeps his eyes on Seth. "Where's Ari?" I ask, trying to change the conversation.

"In our room, with Roman," answers Dean.

"Good, lets go," I say, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. He doesn't pull away or anything and instead comes quietly with me, knowing I'm pregnant and everything. When we get into the elevator he talks.

"What was going on?" asks Dean and I look at him.

"Roman told Seth that I forgave him," I say, deciding to spin this whole thing so we can get back to all three guys being friends again. Its actually something I'd been recently thinking about. Wanting them together like before, before us girls came into their lives.

"Why would he do such a thing?" questions Dean.

"Because I told him I did," I say and I know he's looking for signs that I'm lying. But he won't find them because that's what's happened, I just need to make sure I don't actually say that I have. Just like I did with Roman.

"Have you?" he questions me just before the elevator doors open. I nod my head and as soon as we're on our floor, Dean takes off speedily down the hallway. I go after him, walking as fast as I can with my hand on my stomach. I open the hotel door, only to hear a loud bang. I realize that was Dean going into his bedroom as I stand there looking at Roman and Ariana who look shocked.

"What the hell is going on?" asks Ariana and I tell her what happened, leaving out what Roman disclosed to me. "Why? How could you forgive him?" she asks me.

"I don't have to have a reason," I tell her. "Can't everyone just accept it and move on?" I say, looking up at her from my seat on the couch.

"Iris, he broke your heart," states Ariana, as if I've forgotten about it all. "He tried so many vile things to get me using you," she says and it just hurts to hear that. "He tried it on with me when we were alone," she adds on.

"Ok, I get it. He hurt you," I say, getting up from my seat as I look at her. "Listen to yourself, none of those things involve me. He did all those to you. The only thing he's guilty of is not loving me and cheating on me but I've moved on so why can't everyone else?" I question, and then turn as I hear the Dean's bedroom door open.

"Really? Just like that?" asks Dean, snapping his fingers. "Because I'd like to know how you did it, god knows no woman in her right mind would!" he shouts which makes me jump a little.

"Dean, don't talk to her like that," says Roman, coming over and standing in front of me.

"Fine, but I still want answers," says Dean, looking over at me.

"I can't explain it," I tell him, shrugging my shoulders. "But when you think about everything important in your life, grudges are not something you should keep. You never know what's going to happen to you so for now, I'm living my life. With no hatred towards anyone because that's how I want to raise my child and if you have a problem with it then so be it," I say, the mother in me coming out as everyone looks on at me shocked. Normally my voice would be soft and timid but right now, it all came out without an ounce of fear. "If you want to live the rest of your life in pain at being betrayed by your best friend then so be it but think about this, has anyone in your life ever made this much of an effort for your forgiveness?" I question him as he looks down. "Seth is taking more abuse from you than you've ever dished out but he's taking it. I don't know about you but I see that as brotherly love," I say, walking away and going into my room.

As soon as I get in I shut the door and lean against it. Wow, I didn't think I had it in me to give such a speech. And that too, to Dean Ambrose. I look down at my stomach and smile, my baby's giving me the strength I need to pull through all of this. And although I can't ever forgive Seth its not right that no one else does. I'm going to make things right between everyone again. And my baby is going to give me the power to get it done.

 **Reviews would be amazing! : )**


	7. Mission Unite Dean and Seth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **This is the next chapter guys, due to a request it starts off with Dean's point of view. If anyone else has anything they'd like to see then please do tell me so I put it in. There's no guarantee that it will be put in but I'll try my best! : )**

 **Jade: Thanks, I like my name too! Uncles are more mature than brothers and offer more wisdom. Its sad to hear that you aren't in contact with your uncle. I'm really sorry. Yeah, everyone deals with heartbreak differently. Your friend kinda sound like me because that's probably what I would do. At least that's what my sisters say. But Iris isn't the kind of person that would, like yourself. I wonder what else you two have in common. I'm glad you liked Roman and Iris's baby talk but just to clarify things up, Roman is divorced from Galina in this story. I guess I should have made that more obvious, will keep an eye out in the future. I'll see if I can squeeze in a Dean Ambrose reaction to Iris's eating, you need only ask.  
Roman's confession came out of nowhere. I wasn't even going to put that in but then I thought I need a more secure reason for Roman willing to give Seth a chance and this idea popped into my head. I was in 2 minds about what Iris should say but I decided it was needed. After all, it's the only way they'll listen to her and it will give her more confidence as a character for what she's about to do in the next part of the story.  
I never really thought about what their ages are but if I had to pick I'd say they're both 25. With Ariana being about a month older. I really want to emphasize that they grew up together, completely. Same school, same classes and everything.  
Keep the long reviews coming cause I enjoy reading them! Thanks!**

 **Pinayprincesa: thanks for reviewing once again!**

 **Guest: It would be nice if you left a name, you don't have to of course if you don't want to. Thanks for your lovely review!**

 **PunkShieldGirl: As per your request this chapter now starts off with Dean's point of view. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **CHAPTER 7:**

 **DEAN POV**

I don't understand Iris, at all. Seth the fucker breaks her heart in unimaginable ways and she goes right ahead and forgives him. Just like that. He doesn't deserve forgiveness. He doesn't even deserve her kindness. Yet she's still defending him. That fucker deserves to be buried alive. I don't know what he's up to but I don't believe for one second that he just wants a second chance at making things right. I believed him before when he said he was my brother but now, no a chance in hell. I'd burn him for what he's done but I can't.

"You know, hitting that punching bag isn't going to solve any of your problems," says Ariana, walking into the gym. "What are you doing here anyway? Its 4 in the morning," she says, looking down at her watch.

"Couldn't sleep," I state, going back to the punching bag.

"Because of what Iris said?" she asks me, not getting a response from me. I'm glad Iris is doing well. I'm glad she's back. But what I'm not glad about is the fact that she's letting everything go. "Dean, you know Iris's nature. She'll forgive just about anyone". With one last punch, I step away from the punching bag. I'm never going to be satisfied till I beat the shit out of Seth for the hell he put us through.

"Why?" I ask her genuinely, pacing up and down now. "He cheated on her, tried it on with you, broke her heart, said awful things to her when they broke up yet she wants to look past that?"

"That's Iris," responds Ariana, shrugging her shoulders. She walks closer over to me, stopping me from pacing further. "She's always been so naïve. Kind. Compassionate. Qualities that are annoying in situation like this," she says with a small smile on her face.

"Everyone reaches their breaking point at one stage in their life or another," I point out.

"I have a feeling Iris is only saying this because she's forcing herself to move on," reveals Ariana, looking straight into my eyes. "She's always prided herself in being able to move on from every kind of situation. Seth hurt her, he really hurt her. If she doesn't move on then she'll be miserable and she doesn't want that. But at the same time, I have a hard time believing she has truly forgiven him, you know, wholeheartedly," she explains which I hope is the truth because if she actually has, then there's going to be problems.

"I can't…I can't handle this," I admit to her, taking her hands in my own. "I don't want him around you or Iris". There's no way he's taking Ariana from me and I won't let him hurt or use Iris again.

"Don't worry Ambrose, he's not going to hurt any of us this time round," promises Ariana. "I love you and you only so he can go fuck himself. As for Iris, she has me, you and Roman. Lets see how he gets past us," she says and I nod my head.

"I really wanna beat the shit out of him," I state through clenched teeth.

"And while that's all great, how about you kiss the crap out of me?" she suggests, succeeding in getting a smile out of me. "Yay! You smiled, I win!" she exclaims and I decide to shut her up by pressing my mouth to hers. I don't know how I'd get by without this woman. She's my…everything. I'm not going to let that dick ruin things again, not when we're united again.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I avoid Seth for the next few days, as well as Dean. If they're in the room I just go quiet and stay on my phone or I leave the room and head to the stylist's room. It is where I work after all. I just hope I can avoid talking about what went on without either in the room otherwise a whole load of crap will need to be explained. Rick hasn't called back and I'm quite glad he hasn't, but I also know it isn't the last I have heard of him.

"Thanks Iris, you're a star," says Brie, leaving the room happily with how I'd done her hair. My phone buzzes and I look to see I've got a message from Ariana. _**Need to talk to you urgently, meet me near the storage room. We can't go on like this**_ _._ I stand there for a second and wonder what I should do. I don't want a lecture on anything right now. In the end I decide to go because she is my friend and I can't go on ignoring Dean forever. The atmosphere has been different these days, and not in a good way.

"Ari?" I call her name, having come exactly where she told me to.

"Didn't you hear, she's not coming," says a voice and I turn around to see Kane stood there in all his glory. My eyes widen as realization comes to me that he tricked me into coming here. Oh gosh, what is he going to do? He smirks at me sadistically as my hands on instinct cover my pregnant belly. I've been so good at not running into him but now there's no escape. I know he's been following me, watching me. I could feel it. But I've been lucky at him never having gotten me alone, until now.

"W-what do you w-want?" I ask shakily, not trying to hide my fear because it's so evident from my face. Kane laughs and walks forward. I take a step back for each step he takes forward until I hit the wall and scream inside my head for someone to quickly come.

"I want…your head," says Kane and I look up at him, my eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"W-what?" I ask, my hands trembling where they are.

"Relax, I just want to talk," he says, still looking as threatening as ever. I look down at my shoes, fearing I'll start crying because he has me cornered. "Once upon a time, everything was fine. I had Seth as my partner and we were dominating with Randy," he starts, as if telling a story. "Then along came a spider and Seth turned on us," he continues, holding me by the jaw and forcing me to look up at him. "One guess to who that spider is," he finishes, any hint of amusement gone from his face, it having been replaced by pure anger.

"P-please, just l-leave me a-alone," I say, my vision getting clouded by the water in my eyes.

"You expect me to just let you walk?" questions Kane, taking his hand off my jaw. Not wanting to stay there any longer I try to leave but he keeps a hand on my arm to stop me from leaving. "Not so easily," he says.

"I-it hurts," I state, looking down at my arm on which he has a firm grip.

"Good," says Kane, through clenched teeth as I look up at him once more. "Imagine how I felt when my own partner stabbed me in the back for someone…so unworthy," he says, his grip tightening as he speaks. Tears falls down my eyes as I feel immense pain on my arm. "Now, I need to punish you in some way," he comments.

"P-please, just l-le me g-go," I beg him. "I'm p-pregnant," I point to him but he just laughs.

"I'm the monster," states Kane through clenched teeth. "I don't care about anyone. But when someone betrays me, I lose it," he says with a crazed look in his eyes.

"I think you'd better let her go," says Seth's voice and as I look behind Kane, sure enough there he is. Kane looks at him too but doesn't let go of me. "Let. Her. Go," he says to Kane, glaring at him and looking very mad as relief washes over me that he's there.

"Or what?" asks Kane, trying to play mind games.

"Or I'll make sure you receive the beating of a lifetime," finishes Seth at which Kane laughs.

"I think I'd enjoy showing you just how wrong you are," says Kane, who then turns to me as I continue to shake in fear. "Watch your back," he warns me and then finally lets me go. "See you in the ring," he says to Seth as he walks by him. I lean against the wall, shaken up. I thought I was a goner, I thought he was actually going to hurt my baby.

"Hey, you're ok," says Seth in a soft voice, placing a hand on my shoulder. I don't know if it's on instinct or just because he's there, I immediately wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head on his chest, crying. Seth is actually very nice about it and wraps his arms around me, trying to comfort me. When you're scared, you want to be in the place where you feel the safest. And that place for me has always been in Seth's arms.

"I-I thought he w-wasn't ever g-going to let g-go," I say, still a bit shaky. I let the tears fall and they don't seem to be stopping any time soon.

"It's ok, I'm here," says Seth, running a hand through my hair as I close my eyes and go back to the time when we were together. "I won't let him hurt you," he says and it doesn't even take me a second to believe him.

"Thank god you came, I don't know what I was going to do," everything just comes out of me.

"Hey," says Seth, pulling away from me and placing both his hands on the side of my face. "It's over," he says and I don't believe him because Kane gave me a warning. "I'll take care of it," he says and I nod my head, embracing him once more. How can he be so nice to me? After I told him I could never forgive him and then went out of my way to avoid him.

"What the fuck is going on?" we both hear and look to see Dean standing there with a questioning look on his face. He looks at me and immediately comes over to me. "Iris, you ok?" he asks me and I can tell he's worried. I must look like a mess right now.

"She's fine," says Seth for me, probably knowing I'm still trying to get my head around things.

"She can speak for herself," says Dean, not even glancing at Seth. "What's he done this time?"

"Nothing," I manage to let out, trying to think of what to say. I know if he finds out about the whole Kane ordeal then both he and Roman will go after Kane and I don't want that.

"She's upset about the whole issue with you," intervenes Seth, Dean sighing out loud.

"Didn't I tell you she can speak for herself?" says Dean, very rudely which I don't like. I mean, if it wasn't for Seth I may have been mincemeat by now. Dean's about to square off with Seth when I keep my hand on his arm, not saying a word. I look up and can tell both he and Seth look surprised. But it's nothing compared to what Seth has done for me. Dean looks between both me and Seth and then leaves, I imagine he's either going to spill his guts to Ariana or go out for a smoke.

"Thanks," says Seth as I stand still. "Come on, let's get you back," he says, placing both his hands on my shoulders as he leads me away from there. He ends up taking me back to the stylist's room where nobody is because it's the end of the day. "Are you going to be ok here?" he asks me and I nod my head.

"I-I'll lock the door," I tell him, knowing he has to get out for a match. Seth nods his head and leaves. I lock the door and then sit down, taking my BP tablets because I don't even need to measure my BP to know it's probably shot through the roof.

I don't know what to do. It's only been a couple of hours and I'm still scared as hell. When Kane grabbed me, I honestly thought it was all over. Maybe following me around wasn't such a bad decision on my friends' part. I wonder how Seth found me. Did he randomly bump into us? Was he looking for me? Was he following me? And if so, why didn't he step up earlier? He came at the right time too, one more second and my arm would have been broken. A knock on the door makes me jump and I keep a hand on my heart.

"W-who is it?" I ask, getting out of my chair.

"It's Seth," says Seth on the other side of the door in a low voice. I calm myself down and open the door.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I ask him, letting him come inside.

"I thought you might want someone to go outside with, just in case," he says as my eyebrows raise of their own accord.

"Um, yeah," I say, nodding my head as I think about it. I'm not taking my chances with Kane out there. "That's, uh, very thoughtful," I comment, getting my stuff together. Once I've gotten everything in my duffel bag I pick it up, only to have it taken out of my hands a few seconds later. "It's ok, I've got it," I tell him, reaching out to get it back.

"No, I bet your arm is still sore," comments Seth, heading out the door. Is he trying to melt my heart? Ok, that sounded stupid. I follow after him and notice people giving us strange looks. It's probably because they expect him to be my sworn enemy. Once in the car park, I see the guys loading the bus. Seth heads in that direction and I follow him. "Hey guys," he says and puts my stuff with everyone else's. Uh oh, Dean and Ariana don't seem to like this. Obviously, Roman is the only one that doesn't glare. "Uh, I'll see you tomorrow," says Seth, turning to me.

"No, um, why don't you ride with us?" I suggest, making myself a new mission. Reuniting Dean and Seth. I partially do feel guilty because their friendship has been destroyed by my entrance into their lives. None of them had even talked to Ariana till I introduced her. Even if Dean finally did settle on a girl after he got with Ariana.

"What?" says Ariana but I blatantly ignore her.

"I don't think that's a good idea Iris," he says my name and I feel a shiver go down my spine. He still has the same level of effect on me which probably isn't the best signal to invite him to stick around but I choose to ignore it. My friends are more important to me.

"Why not? It's the least I can do," I tell him. "For carrying my bag," I add on, covering my tracks.

"I'll just take a taxi," he says, probably noticing the madness covering Dean's face.

"You don't argue with a pregnant lady," comments Roman as if he's just trying to keep me happy. I see Dean roll his eyes which tempt me to roll mine.

"Please? For me?" I ask, looking up at Seth. Seth eventually nods his head and I smile at him, climbing aboard the bus with Roman's help. During the ride, it's me and Seth at one end of the bus and the others sat on the other end. "Look, you can't ever tell Dean or Roman or Ariana what happened," I say to Seth, looking over at my friends where Ariana is trying to distract Dean.

"So that's why I've been given this invitation," says Seth.

"No, I," I stop for a second, trying to think of the right words. "Dean's very important to me, as is Roman. I want them to be happy, properly. Even though he doesn't admit it, I know Dean misses you. So for his sake, I'm going to show him it's all ok," I explain, noticing him staring at me strangely. "What?" I ask, feeling unnerved.

"You're amazing," states Seth as my eyebrows rise and our eyes stay locked. Of everything he could possibly say, this was the last thing I expected. "Ahem, you're a good person Iris," he then says, looking away. "I mean, you're dealing with someone you hate all for the sake of a friend you've known less long than me," he says, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I've told you, I don't hate you," I say in a soft voice as he turns his head to look at me. Before either of us can say anything, Roman comes and sits with us.

"I've told him I'm making sure you don't fall for any of Seth's sucker lines," states Roman, placing an arm around me as I chuckle.

"Gee, thanks (!)" says Seth which makes me laugh.

"You know Iris, I think he might actually come around," says Roman and I glance at Dean who Ariana's nearly made smile. I smile at him and then look at Seth who's looking right at me. It's not right that I'm acting like I've forgiven Seth but Dean needs me to, or else he never will. And I can't leave again till I fix everything. I'm going to be leaving soon and I can't leave everyone how I found them.

We all get off the bus and both Roman and Seth give out their hands to help me down. I know Dean's looking so instead of choosing one or the other, I take both of their hands and get down. Instantly missing Seth's hand as soon as he lets go, again not a good signal.

"So, how about we all get dinner later on? You can come over to ours and we'll order Chinese, your favorite," I say to Seth as the three of us walk in a line.

"Um, sure," says Seth, and I can tell it's hard for him to agree to it because Dean won't stop glaring at him. "I'll see you later," he says, walking off as I keep a smile on my face.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" asks Dean, once we get into the hotel room. "You're acting like he's done nothing wrong," he says, pacing up and down the room as I sit down on the couch.

"And you're being selfish," I comment, not being able to sugar-coat things. I don't have a lot of time left till I leave and if I'm going to get these boys back together, tough love will be required.

"Selfish?" asks Dean, about to walk up to me when Ariana stands in his way.

"Pipe it down," warns Ariana, the only person who can get Dean Ambrose to calm down.

"What, so you you're going to forgive him now too?" asks Dean, running a hand through his hair.

"No one is telling either of you two to forgive him," I say in a calm voice, feeling a bit weird. I put my hand on my stomach and gently rub it, soothing myself and my baby.

"Don't you mean us three?" asks Ariana, catching on to my mistake as I glance at Roman. She follows my gaze and then says, "Not you too!"

"Fuck's sake!" exclaims Dean and the only reason he's getting away with it right now is because I know how angry and upset he is.

"It's not my place," Roman gives the explanation he gives me. "Seth didn't do anything to me so I've got no ill feeling towards him, well apart from him turning on us in the ring. But he's made up for it by saving us. And hurting Iris but if she wants to move on then that's fine by me," he quickly explains, Dean's face going redder by the minute.

"Why are you guys doing this?" asks Ariana in a disappointed tone.

"Why not?" I question, trying to lighten the mood with a chuckle. "Dean, Seth's practically begging for your forgiveness. He's literally groveling, are you honestly not going to even be friendly towards him?"

"Fuck no!" shouts Dean, looking enraged at the idea. "The prick tried to sleep with my girlfriend so excuse me for not being so understanding," he says. Oh yeah? Try being the girlfriend he wanted to cheat on. Of course I don't actually say that, but he keeps on saying things like as if Seth's done the worst upon him. He could have done a lot worse. Like, I don't know but I'm sure he could have. Why do I have to be so defensive when it comes to Seth?

" _And_ he's apologized for it," I point out but Dean doesn't seem bothered or amused at the tone I was using. I don't understand how Ariana can control this guy.

"Whoop de doo (!)" he then says. "How about I murder Roman and then apologize?"

"Why me?" asks Roman. "Ah I see, its mean killing someone that's pregnant. Great, I'm the escape goat then," he comments which makes us both laugh.

"I'm glad you guys are finding this funny because we do not," points out Ariana, her arms crossed over her chest. Oh yeah, I forgot about her.

"You know what? We're not even going to talk about this because that motherfucker doesn't deserve our apologies," states Dean with finality. "And if either of you take his side, then don't bother talking to me," he says, pointing to me and Roman.

"You've got to be kidding me," says Roman, standing up as I keep a hand on my stomach, feeling a sharp pain.

"Dean, you can't just force your decision on other people," I say, being the voice of reason.

"No? Watch me," says Dean cockily. "I am _never_ going to forgive that dick and I won't forgive you guys either if you take his side," he then says and I can tell even Ariana thinks he's taking it too far.

"Such a fucking hypocrite," states Roman, shaking his head as the pain increases. Why is it hurting? I've taken my medication and eaten properly. I should be completely fine. "You're acting like a damn Samaritan, as if you've never done anything wrong in your life". We all know Dean has done things he regrets, none of them mentioned but apparently they were proper hard-core.

"Guys, I think we should just take it down a level," I tell them, getting up myself.

"Oh really? You start all this and now you want to take it a notch down?" questions Dean as I keep rubbing my stomach. "Well guess what, it's not as easy as that," he says. "Both of you have no idea what I've gone through or what Ariana has gone through," he states.

"Oh yeah? What about me?" I question. "I've had to live with the fact that I wasn't good enough for Seth, that my best friend was better than me. You think I loved feeling like that? No! But I'm not going to condemn him just because of that," I explain, my voice rising.

"If he hurt you so much, why are you still prancing around him like a bitch in heat?" questions Dean after which I slap him just as the door opens and Seth stands there. My eyes water as I look down, I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe he just said that.

"That was uncalled for," states Roman, keeping an arm around me. I can't believe Dean said something like that to me. We're supposed to be friends but apparently he doesn't know the meaning of the word.

"What's going on?" asks Seth, closing the door behind him as he walks in further.

" _You_ ," states Dean with contempt.

"Look, I don't want you guys fighting because of me," says Seth as my eyes start to go a bit blurry.

"Too late," says Ariana with a sigh, shaking her head. "Dean, you need to apologize. Right now," she says, gesturing over to me. I thought I was helping them, but am I just making things worse?

"Why? For telling the truth?" he questions which stings even more.

"You need to get a grip," says Roman, walking over to Dean but Dean says stuff back. Seth tries to stop them from shouting at each other and instead gets himself in the target line. I look at them as tears fall down my eyes. All I wanted to see was them go back to normal. But all they're doing right now is fighting. And it's not how everything's supposed to be.

"Guys, stop it," I say in a weak voice, feeling unsteady on my feet. But they don't listen and just as I'm about to say something else, my vision goes black and I start to fall. I feel a pair of arms around me before I pass out.

 **Please review! Thanks! : )**


	8. The Sulking Lunatic

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Hi everyone. Just a little announcement for you all, I know I normally update this story every day but I will not be able to tomorrow. I am spending the day with my sisters at a place called Dovestones on the countryside where there's lots of reservoirs. Anyway, I'll be there all day so won't be able to update but there will be a new chapter posted on the Friday for definite! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Jade: You can thank PunkShieldGirl for Dean's POV. The chapter was originally meant to start from where its Iris's POV but I couldn't just deny a request like that. It's nice to know you liked it. Whenever I write a Seth and Iris moment I'm always wondering what to do next with them and then Dean comes to mind! I like the idea of it being his brotherly instinct though.  
Yep, Iris is too nice. That's how I want her to be though because she's meant to be a bright, bubbly and fun character. And we all know Dean isn't one to think things through, hence that ultimatum there. I thought a slap would be a nice addition since he did cross the line massively. But he's just angry and this chapter will have both Iris and Dean talking through things and the issues they're both facing. Thanks for your review as always!**

 **Calwitch: I know I haven't made it clear but just to point out, its not exactly the Authority that Seth ahs turned on. Basically, what he's done is gone off script and aligned himself with Dean and Seth once more. Stephanie and Triple H are the bosses and on screen are with Randy and Kane but off screen are not. But, off screen Seth used to be with Randy and Kane and now that he's not but gone off and done his own thing has made Kane mad. Again, its my fault for not making things clear but when I write I just get too excited and miss out important details sometimes, sorry!**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Your welcome, and just for you I've added in a flashback from his point of view as well!**

 **AmbroseLover726: Glad you're loving the story and the name is the first thing I noticed too! Can get enough of him can we? ; ) Don't worry about updates, I'm not one of those people who post and then expect reviews or others to motivate me. No story will be left without an update for more than 3 days! Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **CHAPTER 8:**

They say many people don't get a second chance in life. I never thought I'd get a second chance either, a second chance of happiness. Then I found out I was pregnant and I've never looked back. This baby is my second chance at being completely happy so you can imagine how I was feeling when I opened my eyes to find that I was in a white room.

"Hmm," I say, which, is probably a weird thing to say. But I wasn't in pain. I rub my eyes and start to get up when I feel two hands on my shoulders getting me to lie back down.

"You're awake," states Seth with a smile. "Thank god," he adds on, stood at my side. He uses the remote to get the bed to lift me up into a sitting position.

"What-what happened?" I ask, letting out a yawn.

"To be honest, I don't know," answers Seth. "One minute you were fine and the next you were heading towards the floor," he explains, his eyes looking at me in concern. "I better go get the doctor," he then says and quickly leaves from here. I fainted, great (!) That cannot be a good sign.

"Iris!" exclaims Ariana, coming inside with Roman in tow. "I'm so glad you're alright," she says, giving me a hug. "We were incredibly worried," she states, pulling back but continuing to sit on the side of the bed. I'm guessing Seth told them I was awake.

"How are you feeling?" asks Roman, both his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine, actually," I tell him. "I don't know what happened," I add on, shaking my head.

"The doctor said you were too stressed," say Ariana. "Go figure (!)" she comments in a sarcastic manner. "Iris, I'm so sorry," she then says.

"For what?" I ask her; surely she can't think this is her fault.

"Dean," states Ariana. "He shouldn't have said what he said and he shouldn't have crossed the line. I should have made more of an effort to stop him," she explains.

"No, things happen," I tell her. "Where is the lunatic fringe anyway?" I question.

"He refuses to come inside," replies Roman and Ariana glares at him as if that's supposed to be a secret of some sort. "He blames himself," he states clearly.

"Just what I need, more stress (!)" I comment, knowing it's going to worry me. Everyone feels guilty towards me for something and I hate it. Seth for breaking my heart, Ariana for getting in the way of my relationship with Seth and Dean for this. I'm so sick of it. "Can one of you tell him to come inside?"

"He's not going to listen," Ariana states bluntly. "I've been trying for the past hour," she says to me.

"Iris," says the doctor as he comes into the room with Seth. "Let's have a look at your heartbeat," he says, using a stethoscope and placing it over my heart. He then places it on my stomach, listening for my baby's. "Ok, everything appears to be back to normal," he says, taking off his stethoscope. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've got a much deserved nap," I tell him with a smile which gets everyone to smile.

"That's good," he comments. "You just experienced some dizziness and a short fainting episode. It's natural to sometimes feel dizzy in this situation but putting yourself under stress would just exemplify it," he explains to me and I nod my head, having heard all this before. It's not my fault I have to live with a hormonal guy who's kind of crazy. "So, just rest up a little bit. Eat and keep your strength up and if you do feel dizzy, drink some fluid and under no circumstances get up, alright?" I nod my head at his instructions. "Good, I'll get your discharge papers ready," he then says, leaving the room.

"Right, now we've established I'm alright, can someone get that ignoramus in here so that I can talk to him," I say, making them chuckle.

"Uh, Dean left," says Seth and I look at him in surprise.

"He left? Why?" I ask, finding myself feeling confused. Why would Dean leave without even meeting me? I know he gets angry sometimes but does he really not want to see me?

"I dunno," answers Seth. "He wouldn't tell me, would he?" he says, shrugging his shoulders.

"What a prick!" I comment as Ariana glares at me for swearing. "Like as if she hasn't heard enough in the past few hours," I say, rubbing my belly.

"You think it's going to be a girl?" asks Ariana with a small smile on her face.

"I dunno, I hope so," I say, feeling smiley all of a sudden.

"Hormonal change or what?" says Roman, observing me. I'm not going to retort against that because it's true, besides as a person my mind can get easily distracted with certain things.

"Ok, out you go guys so I can get her changed," says Ariana after which they leave. I get back into my normal clothes and wait on the bed for the doctor to return.

* * *

"Iris," says the doctor, all traces of a smile gone once he gets me alone. The guys still haven't come back yet and Ariana's gone to tell them they can come back now. "When we did some tests, I found something very unusual," he states and I look towards the door to make sure no one's coming.

"I know doc, you didn't tell anyone did you?" I then question him.

"No, you do know what this means right? For you and the baby?" he says, looking at me closely.

"Yes, a close friend explained it in detail," I say with a small smile.

"Right," says the doctor with a nod of his head. "You know what to do if things get too much?"

"Yes, yes I do," I say. "Please make sure my friends don't find out," I request of him. I know I'm keeping secrets but its best if they don't find out about it, any of it.

"Don't you think you'll need their support?" asks the doctor and on any other day I would agree with him. But with the way things are, they have enough things to worry about. Besides, I'm not worried about this. I've accepted it a long time ago.

"Is that everything then?" I ask, choosing to ignore his question. He nods his head and leaves from there. Once they find out they are never going to forgive me, but I hope they will one day. After all, who can stay mad at Iris?

* * *

"Ok, we can take you back," says Roman, coming into the room. "Seth's outside with a taxi," he says as Ariana's phone rings. "Who is it?" Roman asks but we all know who.

"I'm going to tell him that if he wants to know anything then he should have stayed," says Ariana, leaving the room, telling us she'll meet us outside.

"Hey Roman?" I say, as he grabs a bag full of my stuff that I didn't even notice was there. "Who, um, who caught me?" I ask, curious to know because they saved me from hitting the ground and possibly losing my baby. I know it's extreme but that seriously could have happened.

"Seth," answers Roman and I instantly look up at him, my heart starting to beat slightly faster. "Me and Dean were arguing and I guess he must have realized something was wrong because the next second he ran forward and caught you," he explains to me and then gestures for me to get up. I get up and he places an arm around me, with me smiling. I always knew Seth was a good person, despite everything he did in and out of the ring.

I don't know what I'm going to say to Dean. He's pretty mad about everything and to top it all off I slapped him. Me! I slapped him! Something only Ariana has done before, anyone else touches him and they're dead. But they did say he felt guilty about me fainting. This is what I hate with Dean Ambrose, you never know who you're going to get. Sometimes you get the crazy angry guy or the fun and jokey guy. If I was Ariana I would have hung myself by now.

"Come on, you're staying in your room," says Ariana as we get into the hotel room. I look around but see no sign of Dean. "He's sulking in his room," she comments as Roman takes my stuff to my room. "But don't worry, that's not going to get him out of apologizing," she adds on.

"It honestly doesn't matter," I tell her and before she can protest, Seth speaks.

"Um, I should go," says Seth, gesturing to the door. "Take care Iris," he says and after everything he's done for me I can't help but feel obligated to do something for him.

"No, why don't you stay?" I suggest and even Ariana doesn't look so disgusted by the idea.

"After everything that happened?" asks Seth as if trying to make sure I'm not mad.

"Sulking Dean doesn't come out and play," I say, just as Roman returns.

"That's true," comments Roman. "How about I show you how much you probably still suck at call of duty?" he says and after a bit of banter they both settle down on the floor, starting the game. I smile at them and then look to see Ariana staring at me.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Ariana asks me.

"Yeah," I tell her, glancing at the boys one more time. I'm making everything return to normal.

"He's lucky he's the one that caught you otherwise his ass would have been out of that door," states Ariana, and I can tell its taking her immense self control to keep a lid on her anger.

"Ari," I start, placing a hand on her shoulder. "People deserve second chances, or where would we all be? You don't have to be happy about it, I understand. But, think of him as someone new. Someone who's just come into our lives, it'll help".

"Is that what you do?" she asks me, tilting her head to the side in a questioning look.

"No," I tell her. "I don't need to, but you do. All I need to do is rest up and take care of mini Iris," I say which makes her smile. "Call me when the food comes," I say, heading into my room for a nap. Ok, so Roman's good to go and Ariana's halfway there. Now I just need to deal with Mister Crazy. Time for that later though, right now I need more sleep.

* * *

"Iris?" I hear a voice and open my eyes to see Ariana shaking me gently. "The foods here and I got your favorite," she tells me.

"Pasta?" I ask, rubbing my eyes as she chuckles.

"Yes, pasta," she confirms. "Come out when you're ready".

"Is Dean out?" I ask her.

"No," she says, getting up. "He's sitting on the deck chairs on the balcony and sulking there instead".

"Alright," I say and she leaves the room. Ok, how do I approach a sulky guy who's known to go crazy within a space of a few seconds. "Sorry kid, you're up," I say to my stomach. Opening the zip of my jumper, which shows off my bump perfectly. I actually look bigger than I'm supposed to so it'll come to my advantage right now.

"Ooh, the big guy's out," teases Roman as the others laugh. "Seth, Ariana, hide your pasta," he warns them as I shake my head and glance at Dean through the sliding doors.

"I'm about to go to the lion's den, wish me luck," I say with my thumbs out. I walk over to the doors and slide them open, immediately getting Dean's attention. He looks at me as if not knowing what to say so I speak instead. "Hi," I say, not being able to think of anything else. I hadn't really planned it, just sort of came out here. Dean nods his head and puts out the cigarette he was smoking. "Thanks," I say, appreciating it. He nods his head again and avoids my gaze. So I sit down on the side of the deck chair, facing him completely. "Now I don't know about you but Dean Ambrose, you know, my friend, he just loves eating! Unfortunately he can't, well because you're out here," I say, pointing at him.

"What are you doing?" asks Dean and I can tell he's trying not to smile.

"I have no idea," I say, shaking my head which gets him to smile. "I'm just winging it," I tell him.

"Yeah," says Dean, looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry," he murmurs and this time I try not to laugh. Just because he might end up taking it offensively and I don't want to do anything risky.

"Its ok," I say, shrugging my shoulders. There's no point telling him its his fault because he won't accept that statement so its easy just to forgive him and move on.

"What?" asks Dean as if he didn't hear me. "I just apologized," he states.

"And I forgave you," I state, wondering what he's getting at. That's how an apology works, one person apologizes and the other forgives.

"Why? I don't deserve it," says Dean. "I called you all sorts," he says, bowing his head in shame.

"Like I haven't said things about you behind your back," I say, waving a hand in the air. "I mean, I don't," I say, shaking my head, trying to keep this lighthearted.

"Are you ever going to be serious?" Dean asks me but I just shake my head.

"Its no fun being serious," I tell him. "I mean, I tried it for a while but its boring".

"I just don't understand…." he trails off and looks elsewhere.

"Why I forgave him?" I ask him and he nods his head, looking at me this time.

"But we shouldn't be talking about this, its not good for you guys," he says, gesturing to my bump.

"First of all, we're girls," I clarify for him, a finger in the air. "Second, its not stressing talking like this. I mean, we're out on the balcony, the sun is setting and its all very calm. It just gets too much when people start shouting," I explain, not sure if the last part is true or not but I throw it in there anyway. At least it'll stop him from fighting, arguing or shouting in the future.

"Either way, Ari will kill me," says Dean.

"Ah, so you're scared of her?" I question, testing the water but he just gives me a look. "Dean, for such a long time I was sad. I was sadder than I've ever been in my life. But, that gave me nothing except for pain. Forgiving people makes you happier, it certainly was the case with my Mum," I explain to him. "I mean, I hadn't ever had a real conversation with her, ever! Then I forgive her and go to her and well, long story short we're really close now".

"So you're saying I should forgive Seth? Just like that?" asks Dean, keeping his voice low and calm.

"I can't make you do anything," I tell him, shrugging my shoulders. "I mean, if you don't feel like you can forgive then no one's forcing you. I just want everything to be back to normal, when there was no animosity. No grudges. No fights," I go on.

"How can everything go back to normal? He wrecked it all!"

"So that's why you're mad at him? For wrecking it all?" I ask but he doesn't respond at all. "He's also trying to put it back together so are you going to give him credit for that or what?"

"You make it sound so simple," says Dean, looking down at the floor.

"Because it is," I tell him, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm not telling you to go and hug him and be all 'buddy buddy'. But you're going to have to take the second step and shall I tell you how?" I ask him, he nods his head eventually so I know I'm getting somewhere. "By being civil. You don't have to forgive and forget but right now, just be less bat crap crazy," I say which makes him chuckle.

"You think I'm bat crap crazy?" asks Dean, amusement written all over his face.

"I know you're bat crap crazy," I correct him. "Seth's trying to make amends and he's already said to me that he's not come for Ariana. He gets that you guys are meant to be together and he's going to leave it at that," I explain, trying to remember stuff Seth said to me before.

"And you believe him?" asks Dean. I nod my head but he says, "How can I trust him? He was supposed to be my brother but he did everything he shouldn't have. Why do you trust him so much?" he asks, almost pleading me with his eyes to give me an answer.

"Because…" I think about my reason and then smile. "Despite everything that happened, I trust him," I state as Dean's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"I don't understand why though," says Dean, probably unsure of what to think behind my reasoning.

"Neither do I," I reply. "After everything he's done, I still do. Or maybe I'm just being stupid and giving him more leeway then he should get. But, before the ending of it all I kinda knew how he felt about Ari, I just think I was in denial for such a long time," I explain.

"How can you know that for sure?" asks Dean.

"He broke my heart Dean," I tell him, biting on my bottom lip. "When that happens, your mind constantly goes over your whole relationship and it made sense. I didn't want him to be left alone with Ariana and he kept asking me why when we'd argue but I didn't have an answer. I think I was too scared that he'd have feelings for someone that wasn't me, considering how in love with him I was," I explain, telling Dean something I hadn't told anyone else.

"Why didn't you tell the rest of us?"

"Because he told me he loved me," I answer. "He gave me more attention, always told me he loved me. In the back of my mind I knew something was up but I truly did believe him when he would say those three words," I say, my eyes watering slightly. "As for telling you guys, if I did tell anyone back then, then it would mean what I had with Seth wasn't real. I know half the time I live in fairyland but I like being there. If I told anyone I would have had to admit to myself that…that he didn't love me". I stop talking for a second and Dean hands me a scrunched up tissue from his pocket.

"Sorry, it's the only one I have. I haven't used it yet so…" he trails off and makes me chuckle. I wipe the corner of my eyes and put a smile on my face. "Now, why didn't you come meet me in the hospital?" I question with authority in my voice.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _ **DEAN POV**_

 _I pace back and forth outside Iris's room, wondering whether I should go inside. I didn't bother going with the others to talk to the doctor, in fear that my action might have caused something worse than just a fainting spell. Fuck, I'm such an idiot. I should have kept my mouth shut. I open the door and walk inside the room, feeling guilty as hell as I run my eyes over the girl I always call my little sister but can never be a proper brother to. I stand next to the bed and place my hand on Iris's._

" _Hey Hot Mama," I say with a small smile. "You know, I hate not seeing a smile on that face of yours. F-fudge I'm sorry. I…uh…I really messed up this time huh?" I feel tears sting my eyes and quickly leave from there. I can't do this. I can't stand there and watch her lay there like that. I can't do it._

* * *

"Dean," I say, my eyes watering at how I'm touched by him. "It wasn't completely your fault, I shouldn't have tried to force Seth back into your life like that. Just because I want to move on doesn't mean I should force you too if you can't," I say honestly. If I'm ever going to get everyone together again, it'll have to be in a different way where we're not all fighting every 2 seconds.

"I just…I…" Dean trails off and I try to encourage him to go on with my eyes.

"You're afraid if you allow him back in he might try it again with Ari and you don't want to lose her," I state and he looks up at me in surprise. "All I have to do is put myself in your shoes and I know how you're feeling," I quickly explain the reason behind knowing what I know.

"If you were in my place and Ariana in Seth's then what would you do?"

"I've actually asked myself that question loads of times," I admit to him. "It's one of the reasons I'm alright with Seth. I, um, I wouldn't be able to stay angry at her if she apologized. Me and Ariana have been friends since we were kids and I don't know what I would do without her in my life".

"Yeah right (!)"

"Seriously," I tell him. "You want to know a secret?" I ask him and he nods his head. "I hated Ariana," I admit and he gives me a surprising look. "When me and Seth broke up, I hated her. That's why I left, I didn't want to be around the person Seth wanted more than me".

"But it wasn't her fault," defends Dean.

"I know that," I say to him. "But I couldn't help it. I mean, she had everything I wanted, Seth's love".

"Wanna know a secret?" asks Dean and I nod my head with a chuckle. "I kind…I sort of blamed her at the start too," he admits, scratching the back of his head.

"You did?" I ask and he nods his head in clarification.

"I didn't want to believe that a guy I considered my brother would do something like that to me, so I blamed the love of my life," he admits, the last comment making me smile inwardly. "We argued quite a lot but…I had to accept that Seth did that to me. It hasn't been easy".

"No, its been fricking difficult!" I exclaim and he nods his head in agreement.

"Please tell me you're not doing this to win him back," says Dean, all of a sudden out of the blue.

"No, but I kind of owe him," I say, deciding to only let Dean know because it'll make Seth look good in his eyes, despite the fact it is true. "I know about you guys keeping an eye on me".

"Alright, who told you?" asks Dean, not sounding happy as I smile at him.

"It doesn't matter," I tell him. "Anyway, I lied about not seeing anyone follow me".

"We all knew that, next!" he says and I hit his arm playfully which makes him laugh.

"Well, I got a text from Ariana telling me to meet her somewhere so I went," I start to explain, hoping he focuses on Seth instead of Kane. "And Seth saved me," I finish telling him the story. "I didn't know he was around and wouldn't have expected him to be there. Hell, I wouldn't have expected anyone to be there so…I got kinda lucky".

"Jesus, when were you going to tell us?" he asks me as I smile at him sheepishly. "Great, keep secrets form us (!)" he goes on.

"You're forgetting the morale of the story," I remind him. "Seth is a good person despite the bad mistakes".

"One good deed doesn't cancel out all the bad ones".

"No, but it's a start," I say to him. "And also, if you don't behave I won't talk to you".

"Is that a threat?" asks Dean, giving off his intimidating look.

"You can call it whatever you want," I say, trying to mirror his intimidating look.

"Oh, fuck, I'm being threatened by a pregnant chick," he comments as I freeze in place. What the hell was that? "Iris, you ok? Iris!" he says as I sit still. Did that really just happen?


	9. Fuck?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Wow, I have never gotten review so quick as I did for the last chapter! Look at you all and your theories but obviously I can't tell you! Sorry, hope you all enjoy this chapter! Next update will be on Saturday : )**

 **Calwitch: I'm sorry but the secret about the pregnancy will not be revealed anytime soon. This secret will definitely change everything, you're right on that note. I think you're going to love the reason as to why Iris froze, enjoy the chapter! Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Pinayprincesa: Yep, it will be. Which is why they are going to get along. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Jade: Thanks, I had such a great time with them too! It was a lot of fun. Now, onto your reviews. I know Seth didn't seem like the first choice for Iris to see but I wanted him to be there. It's important in him regaining her trust and showing he truly does care, by being there for her. Dean can't handle seeing Iris like that which is why he left but that's also why I had his POV in there and that long talk with Iris, so you could get an insight into how he's trying to deal with all this.  
I actually think I know which trick you're on about. Is it the one where you have a pendant and lift it up from your hand, if it twists when you pick it back up it's a girl but if it goes back and forth then it's a boy. Or is it the other way around? I did that with my cousins and Aunties a few years back!  
Sorry, but this unusual thing cannot be revealed anytime soon. Don't hate me!  
You're lucky your brothers didn't let you play. My older brother would let me play and then blamed me when something went wrong even though it was a one player game and technically my controller would not work because its not 2 player. But of course he didn't want to admit he sucked himself!  
I love how you're remembering your childhood whilst reading their scenes, lets me know I'm doing it right! That's so funny, not speaking to him for 2 days? I wouldn't do that when I fought with my brother, we actually fought! It'd get physical and because I have two sisters all of us would side with each other and then sit on top of him! Surprised we hadn't squashed him! Ha ha!  
I think you'll enjoy the start of this chapter, or at least I'm hoping you do. I can't believe I got a second review off of you because of others and their theories! I feel awful for putting that part in the chapters cause originally I hadn't put it there but then I thought it was needed! Forget about the others and don't be sad, I can't tell you what's going to happen cause you're going to have to read to find out. Try to put it at the back of your mind Jade! Hopefully this chapter will cheer ya up! Thanks for your lovely review! : )**

 **ambrosegirl1998: everyone seems to think that for some reason but I can't reveal just yet. Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: You're very welcome! More Dean Ambrose for you in this, its like that one suggestion has given me ideas whenever I begin to write another chapter! Ha ha! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Thanks for the compliment, it means a lot! Enjoy the next chapter! : )  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9:**

"Iris!" shouts Dean and I hear the doors open.

"What's happened?!" asks Ariana, coming over to me worriedly.

"I don't know, one minute she was fine the next she's still like a fucking statue!" explains Dean and it happens again. I look over at Dean and he asks, "Are you ok?" with concern in his eyes.

"Say that again," I tell him, keeping my hands on my stomach.

"What? Are you ok?" he says in a confused state.

"No, the part where you swore," I tell him with s big smile and they all look at me as if I've gone mad.

"What, fuck?" he questions and I smile at him as it happens again.

"Ok, what is going on with you Iris?" asks Roman, all of them looking at me weirdly at the fact that I'm smiling.

"She kicked," I state, looking at Dean. "You swore and she kicked," I say, grabbing his hand and placing it on my stomach. "Say it again!" I encourage him which is kind of funny because not too long ago I was pulling his ears for even mentioning anything.

"Um, fuck?" says Dean and his eyes widen when he feels the baby kick. "No fucking way," he says and the baby kicks again, making us both laugh. "It's kicking to my swearing," he states.

" _She_ ," I correct him. I'm sure it's a girl so I'm going to go with it. I told the doctor that I don't want to find out till I give birth, I like surprises!

"Wait, what?" says Ariana, bending down to my level and I place her hand on my stomach.

"Fucking hell!" says Dean, all too eagerly and Ariana shakes her head at what's going on.

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaims Ariana and as much as I wish I was I'm not. "Um, asshole," she says and nothing happens which makes her frown.

"Asshole," says Dean casually and it kicks again.

"I can't believe my baby is kicking to the sound of Dean Ambrose swearing," I comment.

"I can't believe you haven't slapped him yet for all the swearing he's said so far," says Roman. He then eagerly puts his hand on my stomach and it feels a little overcrowded. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I notice Seth stand a bit back but with time that'll be sorted. And by the time I leave, everyone will be closer than ever before. I can just feel it. "Ok, I think he wants some feeding".

"She," says Ariana automatically and then shakes her head, noticing I'm rubbing off on her. "Crap its getting cold! Come on everyone, inside!" she then says, hurrying inside as Roman and Seth follow her. Dean's about to go too but I stand up and stop him.

"Wait," I say and Dean turns around. Instead of saying anything I immediately go over to him and place my arms around his neck, hugging him. "Thank you, you have given me the greatest gift ever today," I say and then pull back.

"I'm glad," says Dean and I can tell he still feels guilty about saying all that stuff to me.

"Lets forget today ever happened, except for this part," I tell him, pointing to my bump. "And just, think about what I said?"

"Ok," says Dean, nodding his head reluctantly. I smile and then hug him again before going inside as he walks besides me with an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah well its getting late," we hear Seth say, looking at Roman as Ariana just continues to take out the food from the bags.

"What's going on?" I ask, taking a seat at the table.

"Seth's leaving," says Roman, taking a seat right next to me.

"What? But we just got together to eat," I say, trying to convince him to stay but only one person can do that right now. I glance over at Dean and he rolls his eyes, understanding my gesture.

"You might as well, the foods already here and out," says Dean and takes a seat on the opposite side. "Watch out for Iris, pasta!" he jokes and I throw some napkins at his face. "Not. Cool," he comments, taking them off as I high five Roman. Eventually, Seth and Ariana sit down as well. Its not how it used to be before, Seth doesn't say much and Dean doesn't tease to the ultimate limit like before but they're in one place eating together and that's all I can ask for right now.

* * *

"Did you hear about Total Divas?" asks Ariana casually when she's helping me into bed later on that night. She's acting like my Mom now, as if I'm going to fall and break any minute now.

"Since when were you a Total Divas fan?" I question with amusement across my face.

"I'm not, but apparently this news is a big thing and before someone corners you tomorrow and you say you have no idea, I'm preparing you," she explains, sitting next to me after helping to tuck me in as I stay leaning against the headboard.

"Who could…the Bella twins," I answer my own question before I even need to ask.

"Anyway, there's going to be this special episode that's going to be aired on the same night it has been recorded," explains Ariana which I find peculiar. Will they be able to edit it in time?

"And that's a problem for me because…" I trail off.

"Not many people know about the news and the twins will trap you in a 2 hour long conversation about how amazing it is," says Ariana, saying the word 'amazing' with a girly squeal.

"Sounds amazing (!)" I comment and then let out a chuckle. "Thanks for the warning," I tell her.

"What are best friends for?" she asks me, shrugging her shoulders. "Ok, get some sleep. And remember, you need anything let us know. We're all in our rooms but you have your cell just in case. Keep ringing and eventually Dean may let me answer the phone," she jokes.

"Don't stay up too late," I say just as she stands up, resulting in her shooting me a look. "Goodnight Mother," I joke.

"Goodnight my darling daughter," Ariana mimics my Mom which makes me laugh. I lie down and pull the comforter all the way up, closing my eyes and ready for some rest.

* * *

 **DEAN POV**

"Iris go down alright?" I ask Ariana once she gets into bed.

"Ha! We are like her parents," Ariana says more to herself than me.

"Do I want to know?" I ask her but she shakes her head, snuggling up to me. I smile and run a hand through her hair. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," she says but I can tell something's wrong.

"But…" I start the sentence for her.

"How long is this going to go on for?" she asks me and then moves her head to look up at me. "Being friendly with Seth just to keep Iris happy?" she questions. "I love Iris, she's like my sister but are we supposed to just forget all the pain and hurt we experienced because of that jackass?"

"You're asking me? Not to long ago you were trying to get me to understand," I point out.

"I know," says Ariana with a big sigh. "And for some reason you listened," she states, looking at me curiously. I make sure not to let it show. The only reason I let Seth hang around is because of the whole situation with Kane. I guess he's shown he can be useful and trusted in that aspect. I still won't trust him as a friend. Iris is the only reason none of us are throttling him.

"I haven't, I just want Iris to be happy," I say, holding onto Ariana tighter. I can't tell her about Kane cause I promised Iris that I wouldn't. That doesn't mean its right that I'm keeping secrets from my girlfriend who will probably batter me when she finds out.

"You'd think I'd know what would make Iris happy, but I don't have a clue," admits Ariana. "I have no idea what's going on in that head of hers and that's annoying".

"I bet right now she's stuck between wanting me to swear or not," I say, changing the topic of conversation. I'm sick of having to talk about Seth and the problems he keeps posing for us. I just want to forget about him which is harder said than done since he's now working with us once again.

"I still can't believe that, a baby kicking to your cursing, that's a sight I never thought I'd see," she says with a laugh. After talking about it a bit more we close our eyes to sleep. I never thought I could get over Seth betraying me like that but Ariana sure as hell made it a lot easier.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I lie down to get into bed with a smile on my face. I never thought Dean out of all people would ask me to stay but he did. He wanted me to stay and even though you could sense the tension in the air, it was nice. I wasn't being ignored for once. There was so much I wanted to say, to joke about. Especially after the baby kicking to the sound of Dean swearing. But I knew I couldn't. I couldn't make a joke about how the baby will come out swearing like Dean or how Dean's been up to no good with Iris. It would all be taken in the wrong way.

Still, I'm glad I was there for that moment. I don't think I can forget the smile that took over Iris's face when she felt the baby kick. Its been a long time since I've seen that smile of hers and I hope it doesn't go away anytime soon. She doesn't suit looking sad or upset. Without that smile of hers on her face, she's not Iris. Its my fault that smile disappeared for such a long time but I'm going to make sure to keep it there from now on.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I walk down the hallways, happy. Dean and Seth were definitely on their way to becoming friends again, my baby was kicking, and I hadn't seen Kane since. Seth was right, he did sort it out. I have a feeling everything is going to be alright.

"Hey sexy," says Dolph, putting his arm around me. "How are the pregnancy hormones treating you?" he asks cheekily so I elbow him in the ribs. "Ooh, someone's touchy. Not gotten laid yet?" he goes on to ask, making me blush.

"You need to stop saying things like that, I am fine," I state, hating him for always bringing this up.

"Now wait a second, I'm just looking out for a friend," says Dolph but I shake my head in disbelief.

"More like trying to make AJ jealous," I comment but he denies it, as usual. They have a friends with benefits thing going on yet he cannot build up the courage to ask her on a proper date.

"Yeah yeah, I have a match I'll see you later," he says and leaves after which I let out a laugh. He needs to admit to himself that he likes the girl and wants to date her. I continue my walk to go back to the stylist room, before I end up running into someone else who wants to make fun of me.

"How am I supposed to know who the father is?" I hear a voice before I can turn the corner. It sounded like one of the Bella twins.

"I don't know, have you asked around?" asks the other. Oh my gosh, is one of them pregnant? I'm about to let my presence known when I hear Nikki say my name.

"I am not asking Iris," says Nikki as I wonder what I have got to do with it. "It'd be rude to ask her who her baby's father is," she says and my smile drops, realizing they're talking about me.

"How else are we going to find out?" asks Brie. "Its not like anyone here knows anything, she's kept a tight lip," she says as my eyes start to water.

"Maybe we should just go with the fact that it's probably Seth's," suggests Nikki.

"Then she'd tell him, I think she doesn't know who the Father is," says Brie and I place a hand on the wall to keep myself steady. Tears falls down my eyes at people who I thought I could trust talking about me in this way.

"Iris isn't stupid Brie," defends Nikki and I would have been grateful but she's still discussing me behind my back and I don't like it one bit. "She probably does know".

"My bet is that it's either Seth's and he doesn't want it or it's some strangers and she can't admit that to anyone because it'll hurt her reputation," says Brie and I shake my head at what they say. How could she say that about me? I look up because the next thing you know, they've turned around the corner and come face to face with me.

"Iris!" says Nikki and both twins look at each other in, I can only imagine, shock at being caught. I look behind them and realize they're recording total divas. This just gets better and better (!)

"Iris we-" starts Brie but I just walk off. They both call my name and try to say its only a misunderstanding but I'm not stupid. I don't know why everyone thinks I am! I wipe my tears and leave the building, messaging Stephanie that I'm not feeling well and had to leave. I then call a taxi and go back to the hotel. Some friends (!) Ariana was always right, be too nice to people and they take advantage of you. She told me none of the divas would have my back and she was right, they don't. Ariana wouldn't be caught dead talking like that about me.

Once I'm back in the hotel room I go into my room and close the door, wanting to be left alone. Even though no one is here. I've always trusted anyone till they give me a reason not to and the Bella twins have done just that! People I trusted have hurt me once again. I take my medication and try to take deep breaths to calm myself.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

"You guys seen Iris?" I ask Roman and Dean, walking into our locker room. They shake their heads and I'm about to leave when Seth walks in. "Have you seen Iris?" I ask him, my hands on my hips. I'm not glaring at him all the time anymore but doing what Iris said. Treating him like I don't know him. It's the only way I can stop myself from clawing his eyes out.

"No," answers Seth, where the hell could she be? She doesn't move away from the stylist room nowadays. "Why, she ok?" he asks in concern and I wish I didn't see that there. Any fool can tell Seth cares about Iris but last time it started off like this and then went to shit. So, for her sake I'm going to make sure she doesn't fall for it again. Well, make sure none of us do.

"I can't find her," I tell them all. "I've looked everywhere and she's nowhere to be found".

"You're only telling us this now?" asks Dean, getting up as does Roman.

"Well I hoped someone might have seen her but no one has," I explain to him.

"Have you tried calling her?" asks Roman.

"Several times," I answer, getting worried for my friend. I guess the worry is ten times more because she's pregnant. And since someone is after her, we need to keep her close by. Unless that someone has already got her.

"I'll be right back," announces Seth and is about to leave.

"Where are you going?" I ask, wondering what he could consider more important than this.

"To look for her again, just in case," replies Seth and leaves. For Iris's sake I hope he does find her.

"We'll go too, might find her quicker," says Roman and pats Dean in a gesture to go.

"I'll wait here in case she turns up," I say and they nod their heads before leaving. Where are you Iris? Please be ok.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

Iris is missing. I can't believe this! The only time she would be out of sight is in this building and she's always styling someone so that wasn't a worry. Ariana would constantly go and see her or I'd make sure to walk by the room without anyone noticing me. Of course, nobody else knew that but it had to stay this way. Even Iris couldn't know what I'd do, she'd probably find it weird and creepy. The only person that could do this is…Kane. I start asking people if they've seen him and I end up at his locker room

"What have you done with her?" I ask him, barging straight in without knocking.

"Calm down Seth, it'd make you seem like you're angry with me," says Kane, looking amused. I'm 100% sure he has her.

"I'm only going to ask you this once. Where. Is. Iris?" I ask him, trying to contain my anger.

"Do I look like her boyfriend?" asks Kane, laughing at the ridiculous idea. "You know Seth, you need to keep better tabs on your woman because anyone could take her," he smirks. I keep my fists at my side, Iris did say fighting never resolves anything so I'll give him one more chance. It's actually ironic that she says that, considering she's in a profession where all you do is fight.

"Kane, tell me where she is or I swear I will rip you to pieces," I warn him, sick of playing these gruesome games in and out of the ring. So I kicked his ass to save Roman and Dean, big whoop! Not too long ago I was saving his ass from Roman and Dean.

"I know you've got the whole brains over the brawns thing," starts Kane. "But don't you think if I had her then I'd be waving her in front of you? Or at the very least doing something so brutal her screams would haunt you forever," he says as I start to feel nauseous at the images he's putting into my head.

"Stop it!" I shout. "Just tell me where she is!" I demand. "Right now!"

"Use your brains Seth, if I had her she'd be here. Guess you neither have brains nor brawns," he says, leaving the room with a chuckle. The only person that could take her is Kane so where is she if he doesn't have her? I have to find her and know she's ok.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

"Did you find her?" I immediately question Seth as he's the first one back. Right now, the whole 'staying angry at him' thing can be flushed down the toilet because Iris is more important than anything right now.

"No," says Seth, shaking his head and looking upset with himself. It seems as if he was going to ask me the same thing. "My guess is she didn't come here?"

"No," I say and just then Dean and Roman come back too. "Did you guys find her?" I ask them.

"No, you?" asks Dean but I shake my head. Where could she have disappeared to?

"Hey guys," we hear a voice and look to see Stephanie walking into the room. "Is Iris feeling better?" she asks us and we all give her confused looks.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"She messaged me saying she's not feeling well and is going back to the hotel," explains Stephanie. "Surely she told you guys, right?" she says and we all shake our heads. Sensing the awkwardness, I'm guessing, Stephanie says, "Uh, let me know how she fairs," and leaves the room.

"I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her as soon as I see her," states Dean, sitting down and catching his breath. "I literally ran everywhere like a mad man," he comments.

"This isn't funny," I tell him, hitting his leg as I sit down. "Iris never does this. She works through being sick. Remember last year, she had that really bad flu for two weeks but came into work every day?" I ask and he nods his head slowly as he remembers.

"You think something fishy is going on?" asks Roman, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Its Iris, something fishy is definitely going on," I tell him, thinking of possible ways to find out. But we're only going to find out if Iris tells me anything when we get back to the hotel, which she doesn't seem to be doing a lot of nowadays.

* * *

"Who's going in?" asks Dean and without a word I walk over to Iris's room door. I know all the guys are too chicken to go to ask her, probably upset that she'll run away in tears or something.

"Iris?" I call her name, knocking on her room door. "Iris? Why did you leave early without telling anyone?" I ask her and she still doesn't answer. I look at the guys and I can tell they've got no ideas. Ok, time to pull out the big guns. "Iris, we've been worried," I tell her because it'll get her to open the door and because it is true. The door slowly opens as I suspected but I'm not prepared to see what I see. "Have you been crying?" I ask, looking at her red eyes. This gets Dean's attention and he comes over.

"Which fucker's ass do I have to kick this time?" he questions, looking like he's ready to go. I must admit, I find it incredibly cute when he's protective over Iris like this. He really does consider her a sister.

"Iris, please tell us what happened," says Roman, looking at her as she continues to stand there, more tears flowing down her eyes.

"Iris, we're your friends and none of us can stand to see you cry so please tell us what's wrong so we can fix it," I tell her, begging her silently with my eyes.

"Total Divas," says Iris through clenched teeth and then moves back and slams the door shut.

"Whoa," says Dean, moving back. "I don't think I've seen her this upset since Seth…" he trails off what with Seth being in the room and it getting all awkward.

"What does she mean by Total Divas?" questions Roman and I know Seth's thankful of that right now. He and no one else wants to get into the past I bet.

"Lets watch it and find out," I suggest and walk over to the couch, taking a seat and waiting for total divas to come on. "There's some sort of a special episode that was filmed today and will be showed in a couple of hours," I explain to them all.

"That's your plan?" asks Dean and I nod my head. What else are we supposed to do? Iris doesn't look like she's going to tell us much else. "Can't I just go in there and get it out of her?"

"No," answers Roman, sitting down himself as does Seth. "Ari, how do you manage to stay with that guy?" he questions which makes me chuckle and Dean frown. When Total Divas does is about to start, we all gather round and start to watch it. Since we're watching Total Divas, my money is on one of the divas telling Iris she's fat and saying being pregnant is no excuse for it. Yep, that's how mean some people can get and Iris takes everything to heart.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Who the fuck do they think they are?" I hear Ariana shout and I know they all must have been watching the show. To be honest, I didn't they would actually watch it. I mean, Ariana gags at having to see it because its so unbelievable. We've both had offers to go on the show but Ariana never wanted to. And I didn't want to go on there because she didn't want to. Although I never told her that cause then she'd swallow her pride and agree to it. It wouldn't be right if she did participate in the show for me. Now I'm kinda glad I didn't. The whole issue with Seth was embarrassing enough without it being televised.

"A bunch of people on a high horse," answers Dean. They must really think I cannot hear them from in here, but I can. Always have. These hotel rooms are not sound proof which Ariana and Dean always remind us when we spend the first night here. "Fucking pricks!" he says and I feel my baby kick. Even when I can't hear his voice properly, the baby kicks! She must have super hearing!

"Guys, Iris might hear you," says Roman, being the voice of reason as always. They're all quiet for a minute before it all erupts.

"No wonder she was upset, they've practically called her a slut behind her back with her standing right there!" exclaims Ariana and I'm surprised nothing's hit the TV yet. I hear a door slam.

"I cannot believe they said that about Seth, I mean he would take responsibility if it was his not just ditch her to raise a baby by herself," says Roman, and I can tell he's trying to hold in his anger. That door must have been the sound of Seth leaving,

"Are they complete idiots or what? It's like they're trying to make sure Iris gets worse in her condition," says Dean and I'm surprised his sentence doesn't include one swear word. "Right, I'm going to fucking kill them," he says and there it is. I know he doesn't mean that.

"Oh grow up!" says Ariana and I can only imagine they're all walking around the room.

"But they had no right to fucking say that!" protests Dean. "They should be fucking hanged!"

"Ok, calm down," says Roman. "No one's going to hang them for throwing a couple of insults".

"A couple?" questions Dean. "Did you hear the shit they were saying? Everyone knows Iris is taking extra care to make sure she stays healthy and so does the little baby. But they're ignoring it! Who the fuck do they think they are? Iris knows who the Father is and just because they don't know automatically means Iris doesn't know? What bullshit!"

"It's not like they knew she was there to do that on purpose," says Ariana and I wonder how long this is going to go on for. Because I don't want to hear about it. Its enough that my mind keeps replaying it but now they're having a fully blown discussion about it.

"It still doesn't make it fucking right!" says Dean.

"I know, which is why you guys are going to leave it with me," I hear Ariana say and then go into the bathroom. I think a good shower should cheer me up. It probably won't but who knows.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

"I know, which is why you guys are going to leave it with me," I say to both Dean and Roman. "These divas have gone on to insult my best friend so I'm going to deal with it," I tell them.

"What about us?" asks Dean, his arms out in the air.

"You're going to do nothing," I tell him with a stern look. Just as he's about to protest I say, "If we all were in switched positions you'd feel the same way about me approaching a guy however I do. I know you guys can probably tell them off but I'm not having them going to Stephanie's office and telling her that you're threatening either of them so we're going to do it my way," I explain.

"Rome?" says Dean, looking towards Roman for some sort of support I suppose.

"Sorry dude, divas battle divas," states Roman, shrugging his shoulders.

"So then its decided," I say, rubbing my hands together. "I'm going to go and sort those two out tomorrow," I say, feeling excited about it. They've messed with the wrong girl and they're going to get it given back to them ten times harder. Watch out Bella's, I'm coming. No one messes with my best friend and gets away with it.

 **Please Review! Thanks!**


	10. Total Idiots

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Right guys, here's the next chapter! I hope everyone likes it! I wanted to do something from Roman's POV in the last chapter but nothing came to mind. But then today, I sat down and everything just flowed out! Next update is tomorrow!**

 **ambrosegirl1998: Yep she is and they better! Thanks for reviewing again!**

 **Pinayprincesa: Believe me, this chapter will definitely have that! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Jade: Yep, I like having the different views from everyone because it makes everything make more sense. I didn't do Roman's POV in the last chapter because nothing came to mind, however this chapter starts off with that so hopefully its good enough.  
I didn't even think that it could be the baby's way of telling Dean off so thanks for the idea because it is now in my chapter ; ) I am making sure to let it be known that neither want Seth back in their lives but I also want to show they'll do anything for Ariana, that's the kind of friends that are.  
I think Dolph is smart, he keeps making appearances when Dean isn't around but that's given me an idea for the future where I could write out a part in a chapter to see what would happen if Dean did appear. Hmm, thanks for another idea! : )  
I don't exactly watch Total Divas but I have seen clips on you tube and it just, it doesn't seem like a real show to me. I don't think I'd be a fan of it if I did ever decide to watch it properly. But I also think that it was necessary because of course she is a hot topic of gossip considering how she left before and how she came back. But this is where Iris will see who she can see as friends and who she can't see as friends.  
Kane's chapter hasn't come to an end yet and he'll be making another appearance. This isn't over my a long shot, I mean it is Kane after all!  
Damn, I didn't realize I made you so angry with that! Ha ha, don't worry they get theirs in this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading what I have in store for them in this chapter, I loved writing it! Thanks for reviewing as usual! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: I'm so happy that you loved it! I do the same thing with your reviews cause they get me all excited and are always so lovely! My family probably think I'm weird for chuckling to myself when I look at my phone.**

 **CHAPTER 10:**

 **ROMAN POV**

I sit on the couch, watching TV but not really paying attention. I smile at Iris who's sat on the floor, doing some yoga. She's got her legs crossed over and is making her upper body stretch here and there with her arms outstretched the whole time, her eyes closed. She's too cute sometimes. We must really be stressing her out if she's gone back to doing yoga. I remember when she used to date Seth, after any argument you'd find Iris doing yoga the next morning to 'de-stress' as she'd put it. But I guess it is important for her to do some yoga for relaxation considering she's pregnant and needs to be able to manage her BP.

Seth and Iris. They were a good couple. Yeah they did argue sometimes but they'd always make up. They were cute but it did get annoying after a while. Still, I'd take those times over the current situation any day. Seth messed up, big time. We all blindly trusted Seth and I thought when push comes to shove he'd choose our friendship, our brotherhood over his own feelings but he didn't. He decided to be a snake and get together with Randy Orton to break Ariana and Dean up. He did things like have Randy hit Dean harder than he should in the ring so Seth could be the one out in a club with Ariana, stupid things like that. But it didn't work. If it had worked, would he have felt remorse?

I chose my friend over a girl. There are always plenty of fish in the sea, why couldn't Seth have understood that before? Then things wouldn't have gotten so ugly. I did see something in Seth's eyes for Ariana but I didn't realize till it was too late. And when I did, the damage was already done. Seth was so good at making it seem he was smitten by Iris that none of us realized his eyes were actually on Ariana. I chuckle at Iris scrunching up her nose and then scratching the tip.

"Quietness Roman, quietness," says Iris without opening her eyes. Seth hurt Iris. But as soon as he did she left. She wasn't responding to Ariana or anyone else for that matter. Dean was too far betrayed to even think so I tried calling and messaging Iris, she never got back to me. But I understood though. She needed space and time. Which she got and now she's back here with us. I'm glad she came back. With the schedules and everything I barely have time to spend with JoJo so I could never go to see Iris, not that I'd know where to find her anyway. If she didn't respond to messages then there was no way of getting to her. I'm happy that she's back safe and sound with us though. Its where she belongs.

Seth has done a lot of wrong but he's trying to make up for it. For some reason, Iris is giving him a second chance. A chance to make things right with everyone. I do appreciate that of her because no matter what he's done, Seth is still my brother, my best friend. And if he's serious about having changed then I'd like to say in the future I gave him the chance to prove so. He didn't do right by Dean but I know all too well how tempting it is. All it takes is one moment, one thing to change your mindset. I resisted in high school, but that's me. Seth fell weak. But the fact that he's apologizing and is making up for it, that's a sign of good character. And I don't want someone who I see as my brother to fall back to old habits, just because the rest of us are too pig headed to give him the chance to change. Speaking of change, Dean's attitude has changed. He isn't snapping at Seth like usual. But, I think that has a lot to do with Iris. I think he still feels guilty that she ended up in hospital. But all of us do. We all were arguing, not just him. But as always he takes things to heart. You can't ever hate him for it though.

All of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder which makes me jump a little but I shake my head when I see its Dean. He puts a finger up to his lips, a playful glint in his eyes. What is he going to do this time? He quietly moves around the room and ends up on the floor in front of Iris. He lies down on his front, his head on par with where the baby is inside Iris. This can only mean trouble for us all.

 **DEAN POV**

I smirk as I get into position. I'll probably get hit a thousand times for this but who cares? It'll be worth it. Just as long as I don't give Iris a heart attack in the process.

"Who ain't got no bitches? Who ain't got no whores!" I shout and try not to laugh when Iris's eyes open in bewilderment. "You see Mini Iris, that fucker in the ring thought he could get one over me but what the asshole didn't see coming is that Uncle Dean is a badass Motherfucker!" I say and look to the side to hear Roman snickering.

"Dean Ambrose!" I hear and look up at Iris with an innocent look on my face.

"Good Morning sexy bitch!" I exclaim and see Iris's mouth open in shock and disbelief. She's going to love me for this (!)

 **IRIS POV**

"Dean!" I reprimand him and grab a hold of his ear. "What do you think you're doing? That is not appropriate language!" I tell him off, pointing a finger in his face as he gets to his knees.

"But she was kicking wasn't she?" he asks me with a smirk, a question I don't answer. "See? I can get away with it!"

"Swearing is one thing. What was that ghastly song you started off with? Let me set you straight that that is now allowed, at all!" I go on to say. "If I ever hear you refer to a woman like that again I'll pull this ear off, understand?" I say in a Mother tone and see him visibly nod his head. "And you will not refer to me as…you know…again".

"What? Sexy Bitch?" he asks and I let go of his hear and start using my hands to hit him. "Iris, you hit like a girl," Dean complains.

"I am a girl!" I exclaim and then narrow my eyes at him, crossing my hands over my chest. "Honestly, I was having a peaceful morning and now there's a dancing disco inside of me," I say, shaking my head. I get up off the floor and smack Dean on the head before going over to sit next to Roman.

"But she kicks to the sound of me swearing, don't you want to know if she's alive in there or not?" he asks, rubbing the part of his head where I smacked him.

"I think I'd know if she is alive or not," I say with a roll of my eyes. I lean my head on Roman's shoulder and snuggle in closer when he puts his arm around me.

"How can you blame me if she likes my swearing? If she wants to hear Uncle Dean swear then he'll swear dammit!" he says and I feel Roman shaking his head.

"And Uncle Dean will remain no more if he continues with this behavior," Roman backs me up.

"And Uncle Roman will get his ass kicked by this badass Motherfucker!" exclaims Dean and I know he did it on purpose because I feel her move which makes me smile inwardly.

"Whoa, she's going to town today," comments Roman and I nod my head. Since I'm snuggled up to Roman my little girl is right in between us and he can feel it too.

"Maybe she's telling you off for swearing," I say aloud.

"Then why doesn't she kick at other things?" questions Dean, being difficult as always. I give up. I cannot be asked getting into it this morning with him over this. He'll continue being stubborn.

"I am going to go take a relaxing shower and you better have calmed down by then mister," I say, pointing to Dean. Roman helps me up from the couch even though I am quite capable of getting up by myself. I leave the room, shaking my head.

I was worried before that I hadn't felt her move but ever since I have, I love every minute of it. I have to tell Dean off about the swearing but at the same time I love it cause I can feel my baby kick. This is all so twisted and messed up in some way but…its also amazing. Knowing there really is a little me in there that's growing every day and will soon be in my arms. Its…just amazing.

* * *

It's been a week since the Bella's incident and I haven't seen them anywhere. They're present at their matches and everything but it seems like I haven't been the one to do their hair. I don't know what they're up to and I don't care. Ever since they watched total divas no one had spoken about the incident which got me wondering why. Ariana would have kicked their asses by now! Even Dean's calm. I don't understand it. There have been various messages in relation to the episode but I've not bothered looking. It wouldn't be good for me or my baby and I've not asked anyone about it either. I don't need any of that.

"Hey guys," I say, walking into the Shield's locker room with a smile on my face. I just wanted to forget about the whole thing. All three men look at me and I look around for Ariana. "Where's Ari?" I ask them, redoing my hair into a pony as I stand there waiting for an answer.

"What are you doing here?" asks Dean, completely ignoring my question. "It's supposed to be your day off," he says, getting up and I know there and then something is going on.

"Um, I was but then Stephanie called me in and we changed some details on my contract," answer, shrugging my shoulders.

"Ariana's not here," says Roman.

"I-I kinda got that," I tell him with a small laugh. "I thought she already had her match".

"She has," says Dean, looking incredibly unhappy. "Hmm, I feel like watching some TV," he says, picking up the remote and sitting down with his legs up, flicking through the channels.

"So, um, where is she then?" I ask with my hands on my hips, it being obvious that I'm looking for her. I wanted to ask her opinion about whether it would look appropriate for me to be in a bar. I know its something stupid to ask, but these guys are always going out and I'm left by myself. Plus I have a feeling this sweater makes me look fat.

"I dunno," replies Dean which I find very hard to believe because he keeps tabs on her. In a protective way of course. He likes to know where his woman is.

"You guys are hiding something, what is it?" I ask, still cheery with a hint of more seriousness.

"We're not going to tell you," states Dean, looking right at me in amusement.

"Dude!" says Roman, hitting Dean's chest.

"What? There's no point denying it!" exclaims Dean. "That baby has made her more perceptive".

"Gee, thanks (!)" I say. "Roman?" I ask, looking at him this time.

"I might be the 'Big man' but Ariana will have me at my knees," he says, shaking his head.

"Alright, fine," I say, looking like I've been defeated. "Seth?" I question, turning and looking at him.

"Shit," states Dean, knowing full well this game is over.

"She's gone to kick the Bella's asses," states Seth casually, having looked up from his phone at me.

"Dude!" says Roman, his hands in the air.

"What? She's going to find out anyway, when it airs on Total Divas," Seth comments as Iris's eyes widen and Dean and Roman give Seth a stop-talking look.

"What?" I ask and then quickly run out of there. I hear footsteps and know the guys are following me. "You losers are going to pay for this," I say, keeping a hand on my stomach as I walk as fast as I can. "Have you seen Ariana?" I ask people as I go by and eventually they point me in the direction of the Bella's locker room.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

"You two!" I say, pointing to the Bella's as I barge into their locker room without knocking. "Oh good, you're filming total divas, this way everyone will know that you're total idiots!" Of course I knew they were filming but I thought it was a great line to dish out.

"Ari, we're so sorry!" Nikki says immediately and Brie nods her head along with her. "We didn't mean to hurt-" she goes on to explain but I don't give her a chance to explain.

"Hurt? You called my best friend a slut expecting her not to be hurt?" I question and hear the door open to see Iris come in with the guys behind her. What the hell is she doing here? "I could say a lot of shit about you but I don't go around saying it!"

"Iris, we're so sorry!" says Brie as she comes and stands next to me. The guys staying at the entrance, watching the scene unfold. "We said some stupid things," she says.

"Stupid? Borderline outrageously ignorant more like!" I shout in pure anger. "You go around here, thinking you're it because you were supermodels before but that doesn't mean you have the right to talk shit about anybody!" I shout, pointing a finger at them.

 **IRIS POV**

"Is it weird that I'm incredibly turned on right now?" I hear Dean ask Roman after which I shake my head. I've come here to stop this whole thing from blowing up and he's on about his sex drive.

"Ari, let it go," I tell her, keeping a hand on her arm.

"Let it go? You're pregnant for God's sake!" she exclaims. "Did either of you two pinheads think about how Iris would feel when she watched this on TV at least? She is six months pregnant and has been nothing but nice to you!" I tell them off. "You wanna know what she does for you?" she asks them.

"Ariana, stop it," I tell her but I know it goes in one ear and out the other.

"When you got together with Daniel Bryan all everyone kept saying was 'beauty and a beast'," she reveals and Brie's mouth goes up in an 'o' shape. "But Iris here defended you and said you find the most beautiful of people in the most unexpected of places and that you were lucky to find someone incredible," she says and Brie looks down in shame. "She said that it doesn't matter what people look like because you got the one with the stunning heart".

"Iris, I," says Brie and looks at me really apologetically.

"And you?" says Ariana, looking at Nikki this time. "We all know how many people think John sucks but again she has your back. She lets everyone know how John id dedicated to his work. How wonderful he is to be going around and fulfilling so many wishes that children have. That despite the fact about what anyone says about him, he'll take it with a smile on his face and that's admirable. She says you're lucky you found your superman," she goes on and Nikki's eyes start watering with tears. "Iris says that John would do anything to make you happy and that's all any girl wants which, surprise surprise, is true!"

"We get it, we were wrong," says Brie with a sigh. "We weren't thinking and we'll make sure it doesn't happen again".

"On TV you mean? Or are you still going to go on about her behind her back?" questions Ariana, her arms crossed over her chest

"We do feel bad," says Nikki. "We just couldn't help it and we'll…we'll do anything to make it up to you".

"How? By undoing what you said? Everyone's seen it on this freak of a show!" exclaims Ariana and I don't have it in me to speak up and tell her off. She's on a role and I can't shout right now. I guess I'm also sort of enjoying this too…I'm a terrible person!

"We take it back?" says Brie, looking unsure of what to say.

"Oh really? You think that's going to make her trust you two again?" she questions them.

"Iris, we'll do anything to make your forgive us," says Nikki and everyone looks at me now. I'm unsure of what to say but then I look at Seth and he gives me a nod which somehow gives me some encouragement because my voice comes out steady.

"I already have," I tell them truthfully and I can see Ariana turn to me in shock. "I don't blame you guys for what you said because a lot of rumors have been going around about who the Father is," I tell them, patting my bump. "But I also don't care what people say about me. It doesn't hurt me, whatsoever," I explain to them.

"But," Ariana says, knowing about my crying episode last week.

You're not upset?" asks Nikki in a confused manner.

"Oh, I am," I tell her. "I don't care what people say about me and my baby, it doesn't hurt me because they don't know anything. But when two people I consider friends say something that they know would make me upset, well then, I'm just disappointed," I tell them with a sigh. "Ariana doesn't trust anybody but I do unless they give me a reason. Its why I need someone like her as a friend because then I stupidly trust people like you two and feel the effects of it". I stand there and take a deep breath before saying the next part. "I know everyone wants to know who the Father of my baby is," I start, nodding my head. "But the truth is, that's between me and the Father. You can go around guessing and everything but it'll be pointless because he left us both. But I don't care, I have all my friends around me and that's all I need. In addition to that, I don't need people like you two in my life so I forgive you but I think we should just end it at that". I then leave the room with everyone looking at me in surprise.

 **ARIANA POV**

"You see that?" I ask both Nikki and Brie. "That's how great my best friend is because despite _everything_ she says she forgives you!" I say, pointing to the door from where Iris left. "She has the biggest heart I know and if you try and break it again in any way, shape or form then you'll regret it. And yeah, that _is_ a threat," I say, glaring at them both and leaving the room.

"Those girls are on fire tonight!" I hear Dean say and roll my eyes. I think I should go find Iris though, and make sure she's alright.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I stand at the balcony, taking in the fresh air. After the whole confrontation Ariana tried to talk to me but I told her I just wanted some alone time. I'm not mad at her or anything but it…the whole thing makes me wonder how many more of my friends are talking like that about me. I look at my phone and see someone has tagged me in on the Total Divas video clip, it had already aired, because they decided to do another special episode, and I was expecting a load of texts. Lots of the comments underneath are actually pro Ariana, saying that the twins got what they deserved. I guess they did, Ariana style.

"Hi," I hear Seth say.

"Hey," I say, looking up at the stars. They're all so beautiful that I can't help myself but stay out here even more longer than I planned.

"Are you alright? We're all a bit worried about you," he says at which my heart beats really fast because it doesn't want to listen to reason.

"I'm fine," I tell him. "I just like looking at the sky," I tell him half a lie in the context of this situation.

"And thinking about it all," says Seth as if that sentence needs finishing. I hate how he does it, completely hate it. "What you did today…that was…very…" he struggles to find the right words as I look on in amusement. "Awesome," he finally sticks with.

"Thanks," I say with a chuckle. "I was going to ask Ariana or Roman about this but I don't think they'll give me a straight answer. But you will, won't you?" I ask him.

"Depends on what it is," replies Seth, leaning his arms on the rail as well. "If its about whether you eat too much then I'd say yes but if its about being fat then I'd have to lie and say no," he says with a small smile.

"Thanks (!)" with a small laugh. "But, um, on a serious note. Does everyone talk like that about me?" I ask him and his smile falters. "Remember, be honest," I add on.

"If they do we all sort them out," says Seth, not giving me a straight answer. "Besides, I thought you didn't care what they thought. That it didn't hurt you," he quotes me from earlier on.

"It doesn't but…" I trail off, biting down on my lip. "Do you guys think the same thing?"

"I know I don't," states Seth without even time to think. "And I know they don't either".

"This is such a mess," I comment, looking down below. "Everyone wants to know who the Father is and I can't give them an answer".

"We know its not because you don't know," Seth reassures me and I look at him once again. "I know you know who the father is and we all know you'll let us know when you're ready".

"Thanks," I tell him. "Its nice to hear some people understand me," I say.

"I know its something to do with that Rick guy," he then says out of nowhere and I'm pretty sure if I had a drink then It'd be spat back out right now. "I'm not going to pry but whoever the father of this baby is…he's a lucky guy," he says, staring at me.

"What are you trying to say?" I manage to ask in a soft voice, my breath caught in my throat. Is he trying to say he wishes he was the Father?

"I wish…" starts Seth but then is cut off when Roman slides open the doors and pops his head around.

"Dinner's here guys!" announces Roman and then goes back inside as me and Seth both stand up properly. We look at each and other and I quickly look away, its way too awkward. If he's not in love with me why would he want to be my baby's father? Or maybe he wasn't going to say that, maybe he was going to say something else and I'm just being stupid.

"We better go!" I say and quickly get out of there. I'm building my hopes up again. I'm building them up and thinking Seth likes me more than a friend when I know he would choose Ariana in a heartbeat. I need to stop these feelings but they seem to have a mind of their own. There's no switch to turn them off and they keep growing and growing.

"Look, there's pasta!" says Ariana as if she's doing the opposite of making me mad.

"Ari, I'm not mad," I tell her, taking a seat next to Roman. "I know you were just being protective and this is a horrible thing to say but…" I pause for a second and they all wait for me to finish. "I enjoyed it," I admit, biting down on my lip as she breaks into a smile.

"I knew this one here was a saucy little minx!" comments Dean as Ariana sits opposite me and Roman with Dean.

"I'm a horrible person," I say, putting my face in my hands as I lean back. "If Dean thinks its great then I so am!" I say.

"I think they got what deserved," says Roman and I look at him in disbelief. "No one talks about you like that and gets away with it," he says which makes me feel a bit better about myself.

"I'm glad you're not mad," Ariana tells me.

"Good," I tell her and then start eating. It was a regular occurrence for Seth to come and eat with us and hang out with us after the shows so I pick the right time to mention what I say next. "Um, you know, since Seth is always here," I start, noticing everyone still eating, except for Seth who stops for a second. "I was thinking he should start staying with us in the hotel rooms too," I finish. No one says anything and the eating has stopped.

"That makes sense," says Roman, quickly backing me up as he realizes what I'm doing. He gives me a wink and I send him one back.

"Really?" asks Dean, looking up and I'm sure Ariana has her hand on his thigh right now.

"Yeah, he's always hanging out with us," I say casually. "It would make sense. Unless you can say he doesn't stay here till the early hours of he morning," I comment.

"Iris, you sure its appropriate?" asks Ariana, sitting back in her chair. She was still uncomfortable with Seth around but she wasn't as mean to him anymore and I know she's coming around.

"I think so, unless you don't," I retort. Ariana looks at me and then at Dean who's also looking at her and gets up and leaves. "Ok, this is weird. Usually it's the other way around," I comment.

"You can let the company know tomorrow for future reservations," says Dean, getting up. I know ever since I confided in him about the whole Kane thing, he's been easier on Seth. He's still watchful over him around Ariana but doesn't glare for most of the part. "I'll talk to Ari," he says and leaves.

"How on earth did you manage that?" asks Seth, looking completely dazed in his chair.

"This baby comes with great powers," I joke, making both him and Roman laugh. "On a serious note, you need to talk to her alone," I let him know and Roman gives me a weird look. I know it sounds stupid, getting him to hang out with the girl that he's in love with and tried to steal. I should be keeping him away from her but they won't get past this unless they talk. "You need to have a chat with her, like we did at dinner that one time. Maybe it'll sort out your differences". I get up and place a kiss on Roman's cheek before heading off to bed.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I leave after Iris has gone and head back to my hotel room. Why do I feel like this? I can't stop staring at her, I can't stop wanting to do things to make her feel better. I'm feeling everything I shouldn't be. I see the rest as my friends but that's not how I'm seeing Iris and that's confusing me. Before Roman interrupted us I was…I was going to say I wished the baby was mine. And that's how I feel. That's what I want. It doesn't make sense though.

When I was with Iris, when I had her all I wanted was Ariana. But I don't want Ariana anymore. All I can think about is Iris. All day, all night, she's on my mind. I'm always wanting to know how she is, what she's doing, if her and the baby are doing alright. I want to say this is because I'm her friend and I care for her but that's not it. I'll be lying to myself. Is it possible that I've actually, genuinely, began to like her? As more than a friend?

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Iris!" exclaims Stephanie, coming into the stylists room. "I need you," she says and comes into the room. She grabs my hand and drags me away from doing Natalya's hair.

"I wasn't finished!" I exclaim, noticing we're going in the direction of the gorilla.

"It doesn't matter, I managed to rope someone else in to do it," she tells me.

"Um, where are you taking me anyway? What would you need a hair stylist for?" I ask her, and we end up right at the gorilla. "Stephanie?" I ask her, standing still in my spot.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain right now," says Stephanie, patting down her hair.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her, hearing some say she's on in two minutes. "I can't do your hair in two minutes!" I tell her, I'm not someone with magical hands. "Besides, it looks great," I add on.

"Aw thanks but I don't need my hair doing," she says to me which again makes me wonder why I'm needed. "You're co-hosting with Michael, Jerry and JBL tonight," she reveals to me as I stand there in astonishment. What?

 **Reviews would be appreciated! : )**


	11. Monday Night Raw

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Hey guys! This is the next installment, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Jade: Your welcome. Hmm, maybe I will do a little scene in one of then next chapters and have them talk it out. We'll see, it depends on whether it comes to mind and if I can find the perfect place for it. I knew you'd love the banter between Dean and Iris! I definitely enjoyed writing it. I was thinking, how should Iris react but then I though, she's a mother! So that's where the ear grabbing came from!  
Ariana definitely did tell them off, as well as Iris! Yep, Iris is too much of a good person but she's told the Bellas in a nice way that she wants nothing to do with them anymore. The only reason Iris forgave them was because she's not hurt, she's disappointed in them two and will know better for next time on who to trust. Besides, the person that could have hurt her the most was Seth and nothing can hurt her as much.  
The only reason Iris can still talk to Seth normally is because she's still battling her feelings, plus he's meant to be someone that she can easily talk to. I'll definitely explore this a bit more in the next few chapters because I hadn't thought of this angle about it. Ariana and Seth having a chat won't be anytime soon but Iris knows they need it but I'm sure you can guess Ariana won't be having any of it once you read this chapter.  
Yep, I'm going to have a lot more of Seth's POV so you can see exactly what's going on in his mind. But yeah, he's actually genuinely starting to like her now, ironic I know. I think you'll be interested in reading his POV in this chapter, its short but it'll show you where his priorities lie.  
Now, you should know by now I love a good cliffhanger, lol. At least you're always guaranteed another update and never have to wait that long. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! : )**

 **Calwitch: Men can get just as confused as women when it comes to feelings. Seth does care about Iris but he's now realizing he may be caring too much. You'll see it all develop through his POV. Seth and Ariana do need to talk but it won't be anytime soon, as you can see she can barely stand him in the same room. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, here's the next one! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **ambrosegirl1998: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Yes Seth is confusing but hopefully his POV will clear things up as the chapters go on by!**

 **Guest: I probably should have put those basics in there at the start. I was planning on putting it on my profile page because I'm going to always use these OC's for any stories that I do. I haven't had the time yet but I will do it as soon as possible. Here's just a quick one though. Ariana has long black hair, I'd say slightly shorter than the Bellas whereas Iris has really short hair. Her hair is above her shoulders. Ariana has black hair and Iris has black with hints of brown, they're both tanned in terms of skin color. And I'd say Ariana is 5 foot 8 inches and Iris is 5 foot 7 inches. Hope that's enough for now.  
Yeah, it can be stressful but I've made sure its not too hard on her. And thanks for reminding me about the whole superstars fighting on the table thing, I totally forgot about it and made sure its addressed in the chapter! Thanks for reviewing : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: She is comfortable with Roman and I think with any of the guys she can tell them things others don't know, it depends on what it is. Like with Dean she told him how she resented Ariana for a while, which hasn't told anyone. With Seth she was asking questions she knows others would never answer. And with Roman she can easily talk about the pregnancy and stuff. Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **CHAPTER 11:**

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 **ARIANA POV**

" _What?" I ask Dean as he comes into our bedroom. I don't understand why he cares about me walking off since he couldn't care less if Seth was living with us again._

" _Nothing," answers Dean, sitting down next to me as I avoid his stare. Everyone here has gone mad and my boyfriend seems to be the maddest of them all. I mean, what is he thinking inviting Seth to star living with us again? Did he forget what happened last time or do I need to refresh his memory?_

" _What is wrong with you guys?" I ask, shaking my head. I never wanted to come in between Seth and Dean but somehow that managed to happen. And as much as I want Dean to be able to have someone other than Roman as a friend it feels stupid that Seth is becoming that person._

" _Nothing," Dean answers again. "I know it's difficult to accept Seth again after what he did-"_

" _I cannot believe you out of all people are here trying to defend that bastard," I tell him, trying not to raise my voice because I know the rest of them will then be able to hear us. "I understand Roman, ok? I get it. He just has a friend who's done something stupid but you and Iris? He hurt you guys the most and you're letting him waltz back in here like nothing happened?"_

" _It's not like that," says Dean as I get up and start pacing. He stays sitting on the bed and watches me._

" _Nothing would make me more happy then to have everything go back to normal but some things can't be erased so why is it looking like they're about to be?" I question, standing in front of him with my arms crossed over my chest._

" _You want to know why I'm doing this?" asks Dean and I nod my head. He stands up and towers over me. "For them two," he says, pointing to the door. "My best friend and your best friend," he answers. "It's not fair Roman's torn in two and for some reason Iris has forgiven Seth. So for their sake, I won't say anything but that doesn't mean I'll forgive Seth so easily. He has to earn my forgiveness and…maybe one day he will, I dunno," he explains to me._

" _How can you risk letting him do this to us all over again?" I question my boyfriend. "We trusted him last time and look where we ended up? How can you guarantee he won't do it again? How can you guarantee that he won't try to break us up again?" I continue to throw question after question._

" _Because," starts Dean, placing both of his hands on the side of my face. "I won't let him and no matter what we'll be honest to each other," he finishes. I know Seth was an important part of his life and I know he misses him but I don't want to go through the pain of being apart from Dean again. The first time round it was horrible and I could barely live through it, I don't want Seth trying something like that again and succeeding properly._

" _I don't want to lose you," I whisper, looking up at him with my tear filled eyes._

" _I won't let you," states Dean. "I love you Ari and our relationship is so much stronger than last time._ _ **Nothing**_ _can ever drive us apart because…this is it baby," he says and I nod my head with a smile, leaning into his chest. I'm scared Seth will succeed in driving a wedge between us but Dean's right. This is it and we can't let anyone get in our way. I'm not prepared to let Seth come in between us again and he's going to see that he can't._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"You're joking," I say, never having gotten Stephanie's sense of humor. She always did find the weirdest jokes funny. I mean me, at ringside in this condition? It's an occupational hazard at least!

"I'm not," states Stephanie as my smile drops realizing she isn't when someone tells me I'm on two minutes after Stephanie.

"Are you crazy?" I ask her. "I'm pregnant!" I say loudly, getting worried about why I was getting sent out there.

"Would you relax? Nothing will happen to you," she assures me but she's wrong. Kane could appear from anywhere and make anything look like an accident. There is no way I am going down that ramp with that monster on the loose, it's a suicide wish! "All you're doing is sitting with the boys and having a conversation watching people wrestle," she explains. "And don't worry, no one's going to be hit on the announce table or anything. I've made sure of it".

"But why?" I ask her, I haven't wrestled in ages! Or even been out in the ring for that matter! "I've been gone for months and suddenly I'll appear at ringside with a pregnant stomach?" I question her.

"You're forgetting that you were on Total Divas," Stephanie reminds me.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed (!)" I say, feeling sarcastic all of a sudden.

"Iris," starts Stephanie. "People are really wanting to know about you more ever since Total Divas. So we've made the decision to re-introduce you into the show but with a non-wrestling storyline. It'll be a hit!" she explains, never having mentioned this to me before.

"When did you think I'd agree to this?" I question her.

"Why wouldn't you?" asks Stephanie. Kane is the biggest reason. The more I'm in the spotlight and outside of the stylists room the easier it'll be for him to find me and catch me by myself. "Listen, you'll be fine out there and the guys promised to take good care of you. Do you really want to just be a hairstylist? I know you miss being out there and this is a great opportunity for you. I'm going to introduce you now," she says, leaving the gorilla as her music comes on.

"Wait, no," I try to get her to come back but she leaves. What am I supposed to do now? I can't go out there like this! It's too dangerous! What if something did happen, it was just last week when I had that fainting episode. I can't risk anything else. No, I can't do this.

"Ok, you're up in two," says someone, getting me to stand closer to the entrance.

"No," I say, shaking my head as all the horrible scenarios that could occur go through my head. "I-I'm not going," I say, starting to panic as well as stutter. "Y-you can't m-make m-me," I say as the crew member gives me a weird look.

"But Miss McMahon expects you to be out there," she tells me, giving me an alarming look.

"Y-you can't force me," I tell her, keeping a protective hand on my stomach. I am not willing to let anything happen to my baby. She needs me to keep her safe.

"What's going on?" asks Seth, having come over as I look at him in relief.

"They want me to go out there," I answer. "Stephanie wants me to come back and go to the announcement table and sit there. But I can't because he's still out there and it's still too dangerous and something will happen to my baby which I won't let it. I'm not going out there, no one can make me," I ramble on and on till Seth takes a hold of my arms to get my attention. "Ah," I say as soon as he touches my right arm.

"You ok?" he asks me and I nod my head with a fake smile but I can tell he sees right through me because he then looks at my arm. Without asking, he lifts up my sleeve and his eyes widen when he notices the red handprint on my arm. It's been there ever since Kane took a hold of me, it's disappearing little by little every day. Soon it'll be gone and I hope so too because it's just a painful reminder of our encounter. "Kane?" asks Seth, looking mad as hell as fire rages through his eyes.

"If I tell you the truth, will you not go after him?" I ask him, looking at him carefully. I've never doubted that Seth cares for me which is why I know he'll react exactly like Roman or Dean would if someone did this to me. I know some people probably would find it weird that I can get on with my ex. But the truth is, I am very much as in love with Seth as I was before. And I can't stay mad at the people I love, I can't forgive him but I can't punish him either. It probably doesn't make sense to anybody but it does to me. Its always been easy to talk to Seth and the other night showed me just how much.

"It doesn't matter, the answer is written all over your face," he tells me and turns around to leave but I grab his arm.

"Please don't leave me," I say and then mentally kick myself for acting all needy. "Look, he hasn't touched me again since you backed him off so it doesn't matter. Right now, I have worse things on my mind," I say, hearing a crew member telling me I'm up. "I have to go out there and you know it's not safe".

"Don't worry, I've heard Kane is in his locker room," comments Seth, probably trying to keep me calm. "You go out there and I'll stay here till you get back if I'll make you feel better," he offers.

"Really?" I ask and he nods his head with authority. I turn around to go because I know Stephanie will look stupid, since she's announcing me, if I don't come back. And I kind of owe her since she gave me a job as a stylist. "I appreciate it Seth," I tell him and then give him a small smile before I leave. Maybe I was wrong and he was right, maybe we can be friends. We act like it all the time anyway. Despite my obvious feelings, friendship just might be the way around it. My music hits and I come out, hearing people cheer for me. I'm a face, always was and always am. I wave at people and hit some of their hands. When I get on the apron, Stephanie holds the ropes as I get into the ring.

"Isn't this great? A working Mother just like me," says Stephanie, getting a few boos because of her heel at the moment.

"Thanks Stephanie," I tell her after she hands me a microphone. "Wow, I haven't been here in months. But lots of things have happened since then. Firstly, I'm pregnant as you all will have probably guessed," I say, winging the whole thing which is always a better idea because nothing comes out robotic. "Secondly, the Shield consisting of one of my best friends dismembered and then recently got back together," I say, hearing some boos and cheers. "But, one thing is still the same. You guys are all here and roaring to go! So I promise to help deliver a kick ass show!" I say with enthusiasm, not letting any of my nervousness show. I hand over the microphone to Stephanie and she takes it with a smile.

"Don't worry, you got this," reassures Stephanie, helping me out the ring as I make my way to the announcement table. Little does she know that I know I've got this, I'm just fearing for mine and my baby's life. If Kane makes an appearance I don't even have anywhere to run. But still, I feel a bit better and safer knowing Seth's back there, keeping an eye on things. That's very sweet of him.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I stand backstage, watching the show on the monitor and looking out for anything unusual. I smile at Iris's obvious uncomfortable self as she sits with the guys. But I know her, once they get talking she'll be calm. If this show goes off without a hitch, without Kane coming out then things will be fine. But I don't think that's going to happen, he'll be too tempted to come out.

Iris, the person that's confusing me nowadays. I feel so protective over her and what I feel, its different from last time. If anyone found out what's going in my head then I'd be beheaded. But I can't help it. Just like I couldn't help it last time. Unlike last time though, I'm much smarter this time and know these feelings or whatever need to be subdued as much as possible. I've hurt Iris and everyone else enough, they don't need anymore grief. Especially Iris and the condition she's in. Feelings come and go all the time, I'm sure with time they'll go too. But looking at the screen and Iris smiling has me thinking that it'll be kind of hard to get rid of them.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Hi everyone and welcome back to Monday night RAW where just a few moments ago Iris has joined us here on the announcement table," says Cole as I sit there and listen to him.

"Iris, everyone's been wondering where you've been? And they all want to know what you are doing back?" asks Lawler and I smile.

"Well, I was missing this place so I came back," I let them know. "As for where I've been, I took some time off to sort lots of things out. Besides, it's not like I can wrestle like this," I say, putting both my hands on my bump. I think I can do this. After all, I know these guys. Yes, this'll be a walk in the park.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" asks JBL, looking at me.

"That's for me to know and everyone else to find out," I comment, making them laugh. Music hits and the first match is between Eric Rowan and Jack Swagger.

"We've seen a little bit of a rivalry build up between these two, haven't we Michael?" asks Lawler.

"Yes, indeed we have," says Cole. "Eric Rowan helped Swagger lose his match against Harper, effectively costing him the chance to prove himself as a contender of the USA title," he explains, videos from last week being played.

"I don't know what you're talking about, all I see is a love for a brother," says JBL, shrugging his shoulders. "If Jerry was out there wouldn't you feel some sort of a commitment towards him?" he questions Cole. "That's what I thought," he quickly says, not giving Cole a chance to answer the question. "What do you think Iris?"

"I think if Rowan had faith in his brother to defeat Swagger then he wouldn't have needed to interfere," I comment, coming at it with a different angle. "That being said, who wouldn't do that for a friend? The point to focus on is these boys have no morality so it's moot to argue about it," I explain, watching the match. Eventually, Harper ends up coming out and attacking Swagger leading to a disqualification on Rowan's side. A few matches later, Ariana ends up coming out.

"Making her way to the ring ladies and gentleman is a member of the Shield, Ariana," states Cole as I clap and cheer her on. "We've all seen a few months ago when the Shield fell apart after Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose started to fight over her, Ariana being Ambrose's girlfriend at the time," he explains as I try not to let it affect me and focus on Ariana instead. "And our guest at the time is Iris, Ariana's best friend who also happens to be the ex-girlfriend of Seth Rollins. The relationship breaking after it came out that Rollins was in love with her best friend," he continues to explain.

"Why do you have to bring that up Michael? It's in the past, buried," I comment. "Go Ari!" I shout and see her give me a reluctant smile at the support she's receiving from me. Her opponent then comes out and it turns out to be Alicia Fox. Ariana has this in the bag.

"Ariana is up against Alicia, wanting revenge after she interfered in her match for the Divas championship against Paige," says Cole.

"Yes, uh, we all saw how that turned out," says Lawler, a brief flashback played. "What do you think Iris? Would Ariana have won if Alicia hadn't interfered?" he asks me.

"Absolutely," I answer, no doubt in my mind. "Ariana is a great athlete and she's the only Diva that can match Paige's brutality with her own. That kick would have gotten Paige if Alicia hadn't moved her out the way," I explain, just as the match starts. The match starts and Alicia gets Ariana into a headlock which Ariana quickly gets out of. A few minutes later Ariana delivers her signature blow and steals the victory. I can't help but rise to my feet and clap and cheer for my best friend. "That is how it's done!" I exclaim to everyone as Ariana looks happy that she won. She then gets out of the ring and comes to me, giving me a hug.

"And she's over here, hugging her best friend," comments Lawler.

"What are you doing out here?" asks Ariana, sounding kind of worried.

"Stephanie sprung it on me, but don't worry, I'll be fine," I tell her, pulling back.

"And let's have a look at that replay," says Cole, playing the kick Ariana delivered to Alicia.

"Wow, what a kick!" compliments JBL. I put Ariana's hand in the air and cheer as she laughs. After giving me a quick hug she leaves and I sit back down.

"I love having a best friend that kicks better than a ninja!" I exclaim, making all three of them laugh. The night goes on and just when the main event is about to come up, which is the Shield vs. the Miz and Cesaro, in the Shield's case it would be Dean and Roman, Kane's music hits. I freeze in my spot, glued to the seat as I sink in to it. I thought Seth was supposed to be keeping a watch. Kane doesn't come from the ramp and instead comes out from the crowd. My eyes widen in surprise as his gaze stays fixed on me. Seth, where are you? Once in the ring Kane grabs a microphone and starts talking.

"You know, I've never taken kindly to betrayal," starts Kane, looking in my direction. "And I've made sure whoever does betray me, gets…a little bit of karma. Seth Rollins, he betrayed me," he explains. "But the thing is, I can't deny this, he was a good partner. So, I'm going to get rid of the thing that's caused his betrayal," he says and I immediately stand up. Kane gets out of the ring and comes over to me. I back away as the announcers stand up as well. "You," he accuses, my eyes watering as remnants of last time are still fresh on my mind. "You're the reason Seth stabbed me in the back so you're going to go," he says as my eyes widen in horror even more if that's possible.

"Kane," says JBL, as I push into his side with a pleading look on my face. "I'm sure Iris doesn't want any trouble," he says but Kane just chuckles.

"Then she should have stayed out of it," he says, stalking dangerously close. Ok, what can I use as a weapon? I don't need to think any further because the next thing I know, Seth has attacked him from behind. I sigh in relief and JBL puts an arm around me as I start to breathe normally again. Seth punches Kane, driving him into the barrier. But Kane hits back and rams Seth into the side post.

"Seth!" I scream his name, feeling like I was the one pushed into the barrier. I'm about to move forward but one look from Kane makes me stick like mud in my spot. Kane lifts up Seth and hits him face first into the other side post. He then looks at me as he picks up the steel steps, going over to Seth. I don't know where I get the courage from but I end up moving away from JBL and going over to where they are. I'm scared shitless but I can't let anything happen to Seth. "Stop it! You want me? I'm right here, just don't hurt him," I say. I know my baby should be my number one priority but I'm sure someone will come out before Kane has a chance to hurt us. And till then, I can stop him from hurting Seth any more than he already has.

"I guess you're not as smart as I thought you were," says Kane, about to hit Seth anyway. I move forward and try grabbing the stairs off of him but he turns and I end up getting pushed. Crap, I'm about to die! The funny thing is I don't feel the ground. When I open my eyes I realize that Roman has caught me and he doesn't look too happy with Kane. After setting me on my feet he walks forward. I notice Dean on the other side, looking just as mad as Roman. I step back, knowing it's probably safe to. All my decisions tonight being pretty stupid anyway.

Roman and Dean both attack Kane. Once they've moved it away further I go over to Seth to make sure he's alright. After all, he's in this condition because of me. Kane was after me and he came to save me. But then again, Kane thinks Seth betrayed him because of me which is Seth's issue not mine. So I guess pointing the finger is easy.

"Are you ok?" I ask him, bending down on my feet. He leans against the barricade and holds on to his head. "Crap, you might have a concussion," I then go on after he doesn't respond.

"I'm fine Iris, I've had worse," Seth finally speaks up. "At least I know my boys got my back," he comments which makes me smile. Seth eventually gets to his feet by himself. "Why don't you go sit back over there? We can't risk you or the baby getting hurt," he tells me.

"Yeah, sure," I tell him and then slowly go back over to where JBL is and sit down next to him. I take a seat and feel a sense of calm as the Shield beat the living daylights out of Kane. Normally, I hate the fact that they'd enjoy it but considering the shit they probably go through, I guess I kind of see it now. And if I stay with Dean any longer I'll actually be cursing verbally instead of inside my head.

 **Reviews would be very much appreciated! : )**


	12. Game Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter! Next update will be tomorrow.**

 **Jade: You're right on that, if she did know about Kane Stephanie would have done it. I just hope you're not mad at how she handles the situation with Kane in this chapter. It would be difficult for the group if they find out about Seth's feelings but he's playing it smart. He's unsure of them himself so he's not going to tell the others is he?  
Aw, thanks. Then you'll like this chapter cause there will be another moment for Ariana and Iris. They're best friends and this is how I'd imagine any two people who grew up together would be like. I know that's the case with my bets friend.  
Kane is sneaky but smart too. He's not going to be stupid about this whole situation, he's going to plan it. Which makes me think, did I just give you Goosebumps? Lol  
Yeah, Seth saved the day as best he could! You'll hear about Dean's reasoning for going out there in this chapter. It makes sense why he did go. Well, Kane's not going to be happy for sure and he's not the kind to give up. So, we'll see what he does next.  
Glad you liked it, it was a quick chapter. Normally I like reading over my chapter a few times and adding in bits and bobs but I didn't get the chance cause it was movie day with my sisters yesterday. We were in the living room watching anything we could find on the internet! If I wasn't paying attention then they'd kill me! Ha ha! Thanks for reviewing as always! : )**

 **Calwitch: You'd think her stress levels would be going through the roof but Iris is taking it pretty well right? There is some relaxation at the end of the chapter but not the kind you suggested. However, you have given me an idea to add something in in one of the next chapters so thanks for that! : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: Yep, all the boys have her back! And they will continue to do so! Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **ambrosegirl1998: He hasn't got fired and now I'm thinking you'll probably be mad at the consequences of his actions from Stephanie's side. Sorry! : )**

 **CHAPTER 12:**

"Welcome back ladies and gentleman," says Cole after we return from the break. "Moments before we witnessed Seth Rollins attacking Kane in an attempt to save Iris Buckley, his former girlfriend. Rollins and Kane fought with the rest of the Shield coming out moments later," he announces.

"During the break, the decision was made to make the four man tag into a six man tag team match, Kane joining the Miz and Cesaro," announces Lawler as I sit there trying not to bite my nails. Ariana gives me a reassuring look and I give her a small smile. During the commercial break, Ariana came out as well to make sure I was ok. She then stayed and is at ringside supporting the guys.

At first Dean and Cesaro were in the ring, Dean had a pretty good rhythm going till Cesaro got the referees attention and the Miz took a cheap shot. Then Dean took one hell of a beating before tagging in Roman who's power matched that of Cesaro's. He knocked Cesaro down and got a few 2 counts. Just when he was getting ready for the spear, Cesaro wriggled out of the ring. I couldn't see properly but he somehow managed to push Roman into the post. He then put him back in the ring and started attacking him with punches in one of the corners.

In my opinion, Cesaro took too long gloating because the next thing you know Roman gives out a Samoan drop and manages to tag in Dean. Dean gets to the top rope and hits Cesaro with his elbow. He then gets him ready for a tornado DDT but Cesaro counters it and throws Dean over his head instead.

"Come on Dean!" I call out, knowing they call him the epitome of resilience for a reason. Cesaro starts attacking Dean and hits him against the ropes. But Dean comes back with an uppercut that knocks Cesaro down and he drops down flat. Dean drops to his knees as he tries to make his way to Seth, who has his hand out for a tag. Cesaro tags in Kane and the crowd goes wild as Dean tags in Seth. As soon as they come face to face both men start punching each other. Kane gets the upper hand though which has me worried.

"Oh and a mean uppercut by Kane," says Cole. "Iris here looking on in worry," he comments.

"I don't know what for," says JBL who then turns to me as I look at him. "That man is a disgrace, how can you still take his side after everything he did to you? He's getting what he deserves".

"Are you actually present here JBL? Because the way I see it he saved me from that monster not long ago," I comment, feeling very defensive of Seth. He's trying to make amends for what he did but no one is wanting to see that side at all.

"Iris is right," comments Lawler from the other side.

"True, but don't you think that's the least he could do since Kane is after you because of him?" questions JBL and I knew this was coming but I don't have an answer for that. "It's his fault that Kane is after you," he emphasizes.

"Even so, Kane has a mind of his own. If he wants to get to Seth then he can use other means than scaring a pregnant woman," I comment and it comes out moody because that's how I feel right now. I'm already worried for Seth and JBL is making things worse.

"Tell us Iris, are you and Seth good friends?" asks Cole. "I mean, it has to be hard right. After what he did," he says and I guess that's true. As always, the WWE have incorporated a real story into the story in ring.

"It is hard but I'm putting it behind me because the Shield are the bestest friends I've ever had, every single one of them," I say, meaning every word. "Besides, things happen in life that you can't control but then there are those that you can. I want to raise my child right and I don't want him or her to hold grudges, which means I can't either," I explain to all three of them. Soon, each member of each team comes into the ring and attacks each other, once again its back down to Seth and Kane. Seth sees the opportunity and quickly delivers a curb stomp to Kane, getting the three count for the win. The Shield music plays and I clap my hands enthusiastically. All Shield members get in the ring, their hands in the air.

"Iris, get on up here," says Roman into a microphone, breathing heavily as only moments ago he was attacking Cesaro outside the ring and throwing him everywhere. I take off my headset and get up the steps, Dean and Ariana holding the ropes apart for me. "Now, in our faction we very rarely care about anyone," he starts. "But you've grown on us. Despite everything we've gone through, there's one thing we can agree on. And that is…" he trails off.

"We all care about you," interrupts Ariana. "You're my best friend Iris and I'm not having some idiot think he can scare the shit out of you for his own sick pleasure," she says, handing the microphone to Dean.

"And if he still thinks he can then he's got another thing coming," says Dean, a small smirk playing on his lips which makes me smile. "Now, to make sure something like this doesn't happen to you again we're going to do something to emphasize that," he explains.

"Iris, I know we've been through a lot," now it's Seth's turn to speak. "But I want to start over because you're a good person and you deserve to be able to count on someone like me".

"That's why we've decided to do something we've never done before," says Roman till Ariana hits his chest. "Well, we've done it once before," he comments. "Anyone messes with Iris means they mess with us because she is now one of us," he says, placing his fist in the middle. The rest of them do the same. What? Are they serious? They're making me part of the Shield! I'm about to put my fist in when I remember that I'm not staying here long. I came to make sure everyone was ok before I could go. But, you only live once right?

"Believe in the Shield," I say, putting my fist in the middle as the Shield music plays. I hug Ariana who hugs me back and Dean and Roman then smother me.

"One of us now! Don't mess with her!" shouts Dean into the camera as I keep a smile on my face and try not to laugh.

"Wow, what a night ladies and gentleman!" exclaims Cole.

"I know, Iris becoming a Shield member and patching things up with Seth? It's unbelievable!" says Lawler, looking amazed by it all.

"It's not going to last I tell you, exes as friends never do," says JBL, being cynical as always.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm part Shield now!" I squeal backstage as I walk with the group. "It's so weird because I'm not even Shield material!" I comment.

"What do you mean?" asks Ariana, and I can tell she's trying to hold in her laughter at my behavior. But I can't help it, it's everyone's dream to be in the Shield!

"You guys are all ruthless and aggressive and show no mercy, I totally do not meet the criteria," I explain to her. "Oh, I feel like an honorary member," I swoon.

"You are Hot Mama," says Dean, putting an arm around me. "Just don't over do it because it'll hurt our image," he says at which I elbow him.

"Now _that_ is what a Shield member does," says Roman, pointing at my elbowing Dean. He then proceeds to high five me as me and Ariana laugh.

"See, I told you you'll be fine," I hear Stephanie say as she comes over to me. "You've made yourself known and joined the Shield," she says which I can tell she definitely approves of by the looks on her face. "Kane is amazing to have come up with what he did," she adds on and my face drops slightly. I glance at Seth and his face mirrors mine. "He's inadvertently given you a storyline which I'm sure is going to be a big hit! I need to go iron out the details but let's just say it's going to be Kane, you and Seth," she explains as fear kicks in at having to work closely with Kane. What if he says 'oops' and I end up on my deathbed.

"You sure that's a good idea?" asks Dean, and I can tell even he looks worried about all of this. "What if something goes wrong?" he asks and I know Seth was about to ask the same thing by the look on his face.

"It won't," Stephanie assures us but how many times has something gone wrong on screen. Owen Hart and his entrance? Shawn Michaels and his back? Would I be expected to carry on as normal if something did go wrong for the sake of the show? "Tonight went alright, I'm sure the next lot of it all will as well".

"Considering all the stress Iris has been under, don't you think Kane should have discussed it with us all first?" questions Seth even though it being the a storyline is completely bogus.

"Hmm, you are right. I'll have to talk to him about that, I mean there are good surprises and bad surprises," says Stephanie as relief washes over me that I'll get no more surprises. "Still, I can't berate him much for going off script since you did that not too long ago," she says to Seth which I supposed is fair in her opinion since she doesn't know the truth.

"Its not like anyone was pregnant out there though," comments Roman.

"Alright, I will definitely talk to him about it. I mean, it was my decision to send Iris out there and I have to make sure everything done is safe and in accordance as per the doctor's instructions. Don't worry, no more surprise appearances. I'll sit with him myself and explain it to him. Excuse me," she says as her phone goes off and she leaves. Panic and fear sets in, it may look like storylines to Stephanie but it is all real. None of it is fake.

"I'm screwed," I say and Seth comes to my side, keeping an arm around me.

"You'll be alright," Seth tells me and the others look on, confused, except for Dean of course. "You're in the Shield now, there's no way you'll spend one moment at the ring or backstage without us. We won't let him hurt you," he reassures me and as always I feel better when he does than when someone else does.

"He's right," says Dean and I'm glad they can put their differences aside and agree with each other.

"Alright, what have you hidden this time?" asks Ariana as she and Roman stand there, not looking surprised that she doesn't know something.

* * *

"That son of a bitch!" says Ariana, standing up and pacing the locker room. I thought it was best if she heard what happened in a contained environment. She'd probably end up throwing anything she could outside and let's just say someone would have gotten hurt.

"But he hasn't tried anything else except for today?" clarifies Roman and I nod my head. "Looks like we were right to have someone keep an eye on you all the time. But, apparently that didn't work," he then comments, probably trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess.

"Wait a second, I never sent that message," Ariana says all of a sudden. "The time you've mentioned, I was too busy hearing Natalya complain yet again about Tyson. She really needs to kick him to the curb," she explains and I slowly get up.

"But it was from your number," I tell her.

"Maybe he got into the locker room," Seth points out as an explanation.

"And you do tend to leave your phone here most of the time," Dean comments.

"Well it's comforting to know that I'm in the one place he's infiltrated successfully before," I say, shaking my head as I rub my face. I'm dead for sure. Unless, I leave. I've made amends with everyone and that was the main reason for returning. Everything else I was just taking on board as they came but I don't have time to do any of it now.

"Maybe if we knew about it before then something could have been done about it," says Ariana and I notice her glare at Seth. "You knew he was out to get here and you still didn't tell any of us. Maybe if you had then this wouldn't have been happening and it would have been sorted out a long time ago!" she shouts at him, pointing her finger at him.

"Don't blame Seth, he was just following my instructions," I explain to her, not wanting him to get wrongly accused of something that's not his fault. Dean moves forward and places his hands on Ariana's shoulders.

"As was I," Dean admits to Ariana which surprises me a little. I would have thought he'd be happy to let Seth take the heat for it all, and Seth wouldn't have even complained about it I'm sure.

"You knew?" asks Ariana in disbelief.

"Yeah," says Dean and I can tell wheels start to turn in her head as to why Dean hasn't been on Seth's case much lately. "We've both made sure to keep a watch on her but we didn't expect Stephanie to send her out to the ring tonight," he explains, Ariana having gotten speechless at finding this out.

"No one saw that coming," comments Roman. "But I'm sure she'll send you out again so we need a game plan. We can't have Iris going out there by herself and Kane appearing from out of nowhere". I nod my head but then think maybe I should give them my suggestion.

"Guys, I appreciate what you're trying to do," I tell them, looking at each and every one of them. "But, maybe it's best if I just leave," I say, shrugging my shoulders and for some reason I look at Seth who looks like he can't have me leaving. Or maybe that's what I want to believe, I dunno.

"You can't think like that Iris, he can't scare you into leaving," Ariana points out. "You came back not too long ago and I'm not having my best friend out of my life again".

"You won't," I tell her, looking at her as she stands right opposite me. "I'll call this time," I say, trying to lighten the mood which doesn't seem to be working nowadays.

"This is serious Iris," states Ariana. "Stop joking around!" she reprimands.

"Joking? You think I'm not serious?" I ask her, hurt at her looking at me like this. "Ari, in case you've forgotten I'm not just Iris anymore. I'm a Mom and I can't be somewhere that's threatening to my child," I explain, and I know I sound serious. "Ok, maybe I was making a little joke but have you ever thought about the fact that's how I cope with things? All this stuff that's going on in my life makes me feel like I'm about to blow up from the inside and I can't handle it. So I'd prefer to laugh for the sake of my child and more importantly…for myself". I then stand there quietly, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Guys, can we have a minute alone please?" Ariana requests, keeping her hands on her hips and looking to the floor.

"Sure," says Dean, all the guys leaving the room. "We'll be outside," he then tells us before finally disappearing to the other side of the door.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

We leave the room and head to catering, sitting down in silence. I think its because none of us have anything to say. I felt glad that I was being able to do something useful for Iris by waiting at the Gorilla. But then I saw Kane come out and…I saw red. I didn't know what to do at first but as soon as he made one move towards Iris I ran down there as if my life depended on it. Kane is much stronger than me but I kept going, as long as I could keep Iris safe. I was so worried but then Dean and Roman came out and helped. I've never felt more relieved to see them in my entire life.

"You should get your head checked," says Roman and I realize he's talking to me but I shake my head. "Seth, you might have hit it too hard or something".

"No, I've had worse," I say, brushing it off. I know when something's wrong with me and right now there aren't any problems, except a slight headache which will have gone when I take a few painkillers. The only problem I have right now is trying to figure out what exactly I feel for Iris. The woman I completely broke and now genuinely like.

"He's right," says Dean and it surprises me that it comes from him. "Otherwise Iris will have all our heads for being idiots," he adds on, sitting back in his chair. I guess I got too hopeful there for a second thinking Dean cares about me again. I know the only reason he came out was for Iris and he's saying this for Iris too. He's been a whole of a lot better to her than me.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I ask, changing the topic.

"Girl stuff," states Dean, shrugging his shoulders and looking at Roman with a small smile.

"Remember when Iris would drag Ariana to the bathroom whenever we'd go out?" asks Roman and I smile at the memories.

"Iris would come back with a whole lot of lipstick on and Ariana would just look beyond annoyed," I remember myself. I thought it was stupid and weird but man were those times simpler. If I hadn't been such a dick then we could still be living like that. "Guys, I just want to say I'm sorry for everything. If it wasn't for me, things would still be the same". I look at them both and whilst Roman nods his head, Dean is a whole other story. He looks at me and then gets up and leaves at which I let out a sigh.

"You can't expect him to forget everything just like that," Roman tells me.

"I know," I say with a sigh. "I was kind of hoping he'd try though," I admit.

"You're just going to have to try harder at earning his trust back, all of theirs," he says to me which surprises me because he hasn't mentioned himself.

"What about you?" I question, looking right at him.

"I do trust you Seth," says Roman and he has no idea what those words mean to me. "I've always trusted you to have my back, to aid me when I need it and I still do. I know you'd lay down your life for me," he explains and I start to hate myself more for doing what I did. "But can any of us ever really trust you not to be here for Ariana?" he questions.

"I'm not here for her, I've moved on from all that," I state but he doesn't look like he believes me. "When I did everything…I thought…I thought that it'd be worth it. That doing what I did to Dean would be worth it," I start to explain to him. "But it wasn't. None of it was worth it if it meant losing you and Dean as brothers, alright? Nothing's been the same and I kick myself everyday for making the wrong choice. I made a bad decision and I have to live with it. But, you can trust me Rome," I finish.

"I kinda do Seth," says Roman. "Its just a matter of how much," he states and the conversation ends just like that. Roman's been just as nice as Iris, trying to get me to be back in with the group but I know even he has his doubts about my intentions. The only way I can get rid of those doubts is by proving them all wrong. As for Iris, I'm going to do everything I should do as a friend. I'm going to be there every day, trying to earn her forgiveness and hoping she can get past everything. No matter what my feelings are for her, I'm never going to hurt her again.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"I've been a really crappy friend lately, haven't I?" says Ariana and I don't disagree with it. I don't agree with it verbally because I find that too mean. "Iris," she starts, taking my hands in hers. "You remember when we were building snowmen when we were 8 years old?" she asks me.

"Yeah," I nod my head, remembering it clearly. "We were throwing the carrot back and forth to each other and you accidentally threw it too hard, being too strong, and it went through your living room window," I say, it being one of my favorite Christmas memories because I got to spend it with Ariana's family.

"Yeah and when Mom asked who it was, you took the blame," Ariana states.

"Because I knew she wouldn't threaten to put me up for adoption, considering I wasn't her kid," I then say which makes Ariana smile.

"Yeah, you stopped me from being put up for adoption," Ariana declares which makes me chuckle. "You protected me and I want to do the same. That's why I've been so…." She trails off.

"Bossy?" I finish off for her and she nods her head in agreement.

"I don't want anything to happen to you but at the same time I don't want you to leave because of me again," she tells me and I shake my head.

"I left because I needed to sort out my head," I correct to her. "I left because I couldn't see Seth without bursting into tears and it was the best decision I ever made," I say, looking down at my bump. "But you need to stop blaming yourself because it wasn't your fault," I tell her. "Ari, I'm really scared. I can't lose my baby," I tell her, tears falling down my eyes.

"And you won't, I promise," she tells me, wiping away my tears. "You have to understand that staying with us is the best option for you. It's the best way to keep you and more importantly, that baby of yours safe," she says. "If you're with us then at least Kane can't get to you. I'd hate to think about what he could do if you were out there by yourself," she says and I know she's right. Kane could easily follow me anywhere and get to me and my baby.

"Ok," I tell her, nodding my head. I figure this is a good time to help he as well. "But only if you ease up on Seth," I add on as a condition. I can tell she internally debates with herself for a few seconds before agreeing.

"Right now though, you're getting checked out by someone," says Ariana and I know if she didn't say it then Roman definitely would have. I don't bother arguing because even I want to know if everything's ok. We go see the doctor but my BP is fine, not as high as I thought it would be considering what's gone on today. But I think my friends are the reason for this. They came together and fought together. They made me feel safe. They saved me. I have the greatest friends ever. As long as they're around I know I don't need to worry as much.

* * *

Once we've got everyone back in the locker room we get ready to go back to the hotel. Once there, everyone gathers together as we try to think of a way to solve this problem.

"As back up Kane could bring the Miz and Cesaro into this," mentions Dean and after tonight's show that's a very real possibility. Them guys did not look too happy about losing, especially since they were boasting about the Shield being flies on their shoes.

"And let's not forget his best friend Orton," Roman adds in.

"Nice to know my protectors are outnumbered," I comment, getting a bad feeling about all of this.

"We're not, we've got my beautiful girlfriend," says Dean, placing a kiss on the side of Ariana's head. She is currently sat in between Dean's legs who's leaning against the couch.

"Too bad there's no girls Kane is in cahoots with," I comment, taking a big gulp of the juice I'm holding, curtsy of Roman. He and Ariana are both like my Mothers, one or the other is always making sure I'm eating and taking my meds. Its sweet but at the same time annoying.

"There's always the Miz," Seth points out which makes everyone laugh, even Ariana. "Guys, don't you think from a practical side it would be best to maybe mention this whole thing to Stephanie," he then gives his view which I guess isn't bad but I still wouldn't just feel comfortable telling Stephanie.

"Can we really risk making Kane anymore mad than you already have?" retorts Ariana and I give her my best glare to try and get her to back off.

"I know that's practical Seth but it'll only mean Kane will get a warning or something," I tell him. "Plus, she'll probably think I'm exaggerating because I'm pregnant and my hormones are everywhere," I explain, not liking that I'm probably being seen as more dramatic than usual. Not that I'm very dramatic, I just get overly excited about some things.

"Well he knows if he goes anywhere near you then we'll beat him to a pulp," states Dean, with a very serious look so I don't know whether I can laugh or not. "We just need to make sure that you're covered if we're never there," he then says.

"Ok," starts Ariana, getting up and walking to the window. She looks out and then turns around. "Obviously I'll be on bathroom duty," she then says with a sigh.

"Why do you look so unhappy about that?" I ask her, my legs on the couch and a tub of ice cream on my bump as I eat from it.

"You serious?" she asks me. "You're peeing every two seconds. If I ever need to find you all I have to do is look in the bathroom," she says as I shake my head.

"That's very rude," I tell her as the others laugh. "Besides, everyone knows women pee more when they're pregnant, not my fault," I then say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Right, so I'm on bathroom duty," starts Ariana. "Roman can do the food thing because he's hungry most of the time anyway and anything to do with the pregnancy since he's been through one before, you know things like Lamaze classes or long walks for some exercise," she goes on as he gives me a look that says the food comment was uncalled for. I just shrug my shoulders and continue eating my ice cream. "Dean can do breaks which means no more smoking," she then says, giving him a warning with her eyes at which he sighs.

"You better appreciate this," he states, looking over at me but I just smile. I know he'd do anything to keep me safe, just like the rest of them.

"And Seth can do travel," she finishes. I know she dislikes that Seth is involved but I also know she's happy we have another person to balance everything out. "And we'll all do random checks from time to time when we're free," she adds on. "Think that's enough?" she asks me.

"If your question includes 'enough babysitting' then yeah," I say, I'm about to become a mother and yet somehow I've become a child.

"I'll accompany you out to the ring as well," Ariana then says, completely ignoring what I said. "And one of us will wait for you at the gorilla at all times," she then says. I hate the fact that they're having to mess up all their schedules just to baby-sit me. It must be such a nuisance.

"Got it," I tell her. "Now, is blue too much of a boyish color to buy for my baby girl?" I ask her, steering the focus off of Kane and onto something a bit more fun. The guys all agree with what I ask but Ariana is the only one that disagrees ending in an argument with her and Dean. It somehow ends up into an argument about girls and feminism. I guess I'm watching the 'Ariana and Dean show' tonight.

"Here," says Roman, filling up my glass with more juice at which I groan. "You'll need it if these two keep this up," he goes on to say and after a second of thinking about it I realize he's right. I nod my head and drink up.

"Thanks Roman," I say, appreciating him taking care of me like this.

"Anything for you baby girl," he tells me, sitting down next to me. He whispers funny remarks as Ariana and Dean argue which make me laugh. Needless to say, I forget about all the worries in my life and all the stresses. Its just me and my friends, having a laugh. This is how it should always be.

 **Reviews would be appreciated! : )**


	13. New Location

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Hey Guys, here's the next chapter. I am out tomorrow so the next update will be Thursday.**

 **Jade: JBL is always the cynic at commentary and that's exactly how I've wrote him here. What better way of getting protected than being part of one of the most bad ass groups ever? I loved writing Iris's reaction because that's how psyched I'm guessing anyone would be. It is the Shield after all.  
In this chapter, there's been a two week jump and within that timeframe Seth's feelings have intensified and you'll know what I mean when you read this next chapter. I'm hoping time gaps will help make sense of how he feels for Iris instead of going day by day because that would be harder to write.  
I do try and write Ariana and Iris as sisters because neither of them had siblings growing up. They only had each other and that's why they're so close. Stop over thinking Jade, but understandable since I'm not giving much away. I do the same thing when I read stories, picture loads of scenarios in my head. You might want to be careful though, you may just give me some ideas…  
Rick is again in this chapter and you'll see he's less of a threat compared to Kane. They have different agendas. The best way to relax is having a good laugh with friends which I put in. You made my day by saying my chapters are getting better each time, thank you so much! Until next time! : )**

 **Calwitch: Why thank you! don't worry, she's genuine alright. I can't stand stories where she's the bad guy. Even though she plays a heel really well, I think she can play a face really well too. Wow, you're really analyzing the chapters and going into detail to see who the Father is, even I didn't think of that! Lol : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: One big happy family for now, lets see if things last : )**

 **CHAPTER 13:**

"Hey Iris," says Natalya and I welcome her into the stylist room. Thank god she came because I was left alone. The other stylists went for their break and I told Dean he could go for a smoke because I wasn't taking a break. I also told him some people stayed back and of course, he believed me. His brain not working due to the lack of smoking he'd not had recently.

"Hey Nattie, what are you doing here?" I ask her, cleaning up some stuff.

"I was just walking about and saw you," she says to me. "I thought you could use the company of a _real_ friend here," she says which makes me chuckle as she leans against one of the chairs.

"Right, so you've been watching Total Divas," I state.

"I'm part of the show of course I would," she tells me and I take a seat as does she. "Just so you know, it's not like that with the rest of us. I think it's highly credible what you're doing".

"Really?" I ask her, thinking I was just a gossiping centre base for everyone.

"Sure," Natalya tells me. "I mean, it takes a strong kind of girl to be working and be pregnant at the same time. Especially, since you could easily ask any one of your friends to help tide you over for a while. Instead, you actually work, very brave," she tells me.

"Thanks," I say.

"It's the truth," says Natalya, shrugging her shoulders. "How come I never see you out at the bar? I know you can't drink but that only means you can be our designated driver!" she exclaims which makes me laugh.

"Don't you think people would be too quick to judge?" I ask her, scrunching up my face.

"Only those who have nothing better to do," says Natalya. "Besides, what harm can come out a bit of dancing and chatting to people? Obviously no one's going to force you to drink but that doesn't mean you still can't have a good time," she explains and then looks at her watch. "Oh shoot! Gotta go, you take care of yourself and that baby of yours," she says before leaving as I wave at her. Maybe she is right, maybe I can still have a lot of fun without getting drunk.

"What the hell?!" asks Dean, coming into the room and making me jump. "You're all alone?" he shouts and I smile sheepishly at him.

"Um, it kinda happened?" I offer up as a lame explanation, knowing I'd been caught.

"You've actually managed to perfect lying?" he questions looking at me in a way that makes me feel he can smell the smoke from the fire on my pants.

"Nope," I say, shaking my head. "You've just gotten crap at observing," I correct him with a chuckle.

"My girlfriend is going to kill me," states Dean with a sigh, taking a seat in the chair next to me.

"Not if you kill her first," I comment at which he raises an eyebrow. "Sorry, that's what people normally say," I cough and then say, "She won't need to know," shrugging my shoulders.

"So you want me to lie now too? You're despicable!" he says and I know he's just joking. Dean isn't seriously dramatic.

"Yeah, that's me (!)" I agree with him. "But seriously, don't tell her. You guys have been working so hard for the past two weeks to keep me safe and I kinda feel bad. I mean, you're missing out on cigarette breaks because of me, Roman's losing out on his gym time, Ariana and Seth are giving up their time when they could be doing something better," I explains.

"If you think I value cigarette breaks over you and that baby of yours then you're dead wrong," Dean tells me, shaking his head. "I would rather have less smoking time than risk something happening to you both," he says.

"That's very…sweet," I tell him. "We won't lie to Ariana, we just won't tell her," I then suggest instead.

"Now _that_ is an idea," says Dean, making me laugh. He then leaves without saying anything.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to be left alone?" I call after him but I don't hear a word. The next thing I know is Dean, Roman and Seth are in the stylist room.

"Hey!" I say, going over to Seth who's picked up my bag. "I've got some very important stuff in there!" I tell him, putting a hand on it as I try and ignore what I feel when our hands touch.

"Too bad Cutie Pie," Seth automatically answers and we both look at each other. He coughs and moves away and I don't stop him. That was awkward. He only ever called me that when I was his girlfriend and he was feeling playful or wanted something from me.

"We are moving your stuff," says Dean, grabbing my curlers and Straighteners and shoving them into another bag.

"Hey, be careful with those they're expensive," I tell him before asking, "Why?" with my hands on my hips. "You do know I need those to do people's hair right?" I question.

"Oh, that's the good news," says Roman. "You're moving your business location," he says and all three of them leave. I look at the other stylists who had just entered the room and smile at them before going after the guys.

"What do you mean?" I ask them, having reached the Shield's room. "What are we doing here?"

"This, is your new base for operations," says Ariana. She must be joking! "I talked it over with the guys and we were feeling that you need to constantly feel safe".

"So you brought me to the one place where Kane somehow managed to break into?" I clarify.

"Don't worry, the doors going to stay locked," says Ariana as the guys move stuff about. "All of us have keys to the door so we're the only ones that can get in without needing you to unlock the doors for us. You'll only unlock it when someone comes who's not Kane and is a Diva," she explains to me.

"So that means Santino Marella right?" I ask which makes her laugh, and the others too. "Whoa," I say, turning around to find the guys had set up a mirror and two chairs against one of the walls.

"And it means that you can send any one of us on a food round," points out Ariana, which would make things a lot easier. Normally what happens is I tell one person and then we have to wait till a second one of them comes along because the first has to stay with me. "We already talked about it with Stephanie and gave her some bullshit excuse so she's approved of it. Also, keep your phone on charge and on you at all times. If he decides to break down the door then you can lock yourself into the bathroom and call one of us, giving us time to get down here and stop him," she finally finishes as I raise en eyebrow. "Last resort of course," she adds on.

"Ignore my girlfriend's very wild imagination," comments Dean, earning him a glare from Ariana.

"Ok, we're off!" she says and I lock the door from behind as they leave. I know they have a match and Ariana is going out with them. I'm not on commentary tonight so I guess I'll just sit down. And watch their match? Yeah, I'll watch their match. Just as the match comes to an end, my phone rings. I pick it up without looking.

"Hello?" I say and hear no one speak. "Hello, who is this?"

" _Hi,"_ he says on the other end and once again I roll my eyes.

"I thought I told you not to call," I tell him, keeping calm.

" _I know, but then I saw you,"_ says Rick. _"I saw you on TV and I just…it made me want to see you in person and…and hear your voice in person,"_ he continues as I let out a sigh. He was making this more difficult than it needed to be and truth be told, I didn't want to deal with this as well as Kane and the other things that are trying to screw up my life.

"Rick, we're over," I tell him. "We were over before we began and to be honest, this whole thing is getting borderline creepy now," I hope harsh words get him to see how I hate him calling me up.

" _But I have feelings for you, feelings I can't stop growing,"_ he says and I get up, placing a hand on my forehead. _"Feelings I didn't realize I had till…till you left my life"._

"But that's just it, you left me after I told you what happened to me," I accuse him. "I told you exactly what my last relationship was like and you still did something just as bad. My baby and I, can't accept you into our lives. You're not reliable and I can't trust someone to take care of the both of us if he'll leave us any second," I continue on.

" _But I won't, I promise,"_ he tries to explain.

"I fell for that once and I won't fall for it again. Stop calling me or I'll report you," I say, thinking of what Ariana would say in this situation. Except for the fact her threats would be real.

"Everything ok?" I hear Seth ask and turn around to find him stood there.

"When did you get here?" I ask him with a frown, not wanting him to think that I can't make any relationship work.

"A few minutes ago," he answers and I try not to look affected.

"Um, everything's fine," I tell him with a nod. "Where are the rest of the group?"

"They're grabbing some food so I offered to come up and keep you company," Seth tells me.

"Oh, um, that's nice," I say and then sit back down, putting my phone on the table. I really need to look before answering that damn thing. Maybe then I won't have to hear Rick.

"About before," speaks Seth and I look up at him. "I…I didn't mean to call you that, it just slipped out," he explain the 'Cutie Pie' incident.

"That's alright," I say, trying not to act like I care. "What I don't get is why something like that would come out to you? It wasn't real so there shouldn't be any remnants".

"What are you saying?" asks Seth, sitting down next to me. "Of course it was real, it all was".

"Then can you explain to me at which point it turned fake? Because I have no idea," I tell him. Its easier to deny what I felt we had than to think it was all real. Its easier to live with if I believe it was just a dream.

"Iris, please don't think that I've never loved you because I do," says Seth, my head shoots up at his words. "What?" he asks me.

"You said…never mind," I say, looking away from him. I think my mind is playing tricks on me.

"I know I didn't love you like I should have and that's my fault. Iris, I want us to be ok again," Seth tells me, moving closer but I move away. "Please don't do that, don't shut me out," he pleads and my eyes water up.

"I have to," I whisper. "I can't have you close to me because I'll fall for it all over again," I say, looking up at him. "Once was enough Seth, I can't take it anymore. I'm not going to fall for you again because I can't go through that again". I then get up and go into the bathroom. I lean against the door as silent tears fall down my eyes. I love him, I love him so much and I can't even tell him. Because he doesn't love me. He never did and never will and that's too painful too live with. I knew coming back was a risk but it was one that I had to go through if I ever want my kid to be happy.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I deserve this. I deserve not to be close to her. Not to make her laugh the way others do. Not receive her love. I'm falling in love with her. I was an ass who hurt her because he didn't know what he wanted. When I turned my back on my brothers and left Iris, I thought I'd be happier. That I could get Ariana and I'd finally be content. But I wasn't, because I betrayed my brothers and hurt the woman who loved me more than her own life.

I always felt things were very normal with Iris. Too normal. I didn't feel the excitation related to being a couple and in love. When I'd get too close to Ariana, I'd feel those emotions. So, like a douche bag, I went after her and got kicked to the curb. I now wished I hadn't because Iris is all I can think about. I don't know if I was ever in love with her but I know for sure that I'm falling for her right now. It's killing me, not being with her. At first, I just got together with her because well who could say no to a hot girl and sex? I didn't even know what love was. But ever since Iris has been back, I just want to be there for her. I want to be the person she can count on, the person she goes to, the person who she lets love her.

Before, I didn't care if a guy touched her. All I would tell her is, they know she was mine and if they tried anything then I would kill them. But now, when I see her even talking to another guy I just feel like punching the hell out of him. I'm so mad that Iris is pregnant with some other guy's kid and the other night…I was this close to telling her that I wish it was mine. Because I do. At least if it was then I would get a chance at being with Iris again. It may not be mine but I feel very protective of them both.

I'm going to do anything I can to get Iris to forgive me. Just a few seconds ago, I let it slip that I have feelings for her but I'm glad she shook it off. I don't think she'd take me seriously right now, heck I don't even take myself seriously. Iris is the real deal for me and despite the fact that I never saw that before, I do now and that's what matters. It's true when they say you don't know what you have till you lose it, because that's exactly what happened to me. I had the most awesome and beautiful woman at my side and I let her go because I was a dick who didn't understand anything. But I'm not going to let her go. I'm going to stick around, show her that I deserve another chance to be with her. I just hope it's not too late. I can't deny it doesn't hurt when she said she can't fall in love with me again. I'm not going to force her to either, if its meant to be it'll be. And if not, then I'll live the rest of my life kicking myself in the head for ever letting her go.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Hey Roman," I say, smiling at seeing him walk in just as Naomi leaves the room. "What you got there?" I ask him, turning in my chair and noticing a bag in his hands.

"Fruits," states Roman, walking over and sitting down in the chair next to me. He places the bag on the dresser and I eagerly start to look through it.

"Strawberries!" I exclaim in excitement and immediately eat one. "Mmm, these are great," I say, after having swallowed it. Before I eat another one I say, "Thanks Rome, you're the best!"

"So I've been told," says Roman with a smile. "How are you feeling?" he then asks me.

"Alright, positive, bright," I give him a range of different answers.

"Nice, and you should be," he says to me.

"Ooh, cherries!" I say and start munching on them too. "Green apples," I say, finding a couple of those. "You got all my favorites," I state, feeling kind of overwhelmed.

"Dean helped," says Roman and I burst out laughing.

"Yeah right!" I say, laughing out loud.

"Its true, he got the strawberries," says Roman. Considering Dean never remembers stuff like that I'm quite surprised her remembered this. "Although, he wouldn't tell me how he knew".

"I know," I say, the memory coming back to me as clear as day. "Seth," I say, going back to the time that I've tried so many times to forget.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

" _Seth, someone will come," I complain but that doesn't seem to stop him. He puts some cream on my neck and aligns it with strawberries._

" _Fuck that's good," he moans as he starts to play with the hem of my shirt and eats the strawberries as well as licks the cream. He comes face to face with me, a strawberry in between his teeth. I give in and place my lips on his, both of us sharing the strawberries._

" _Hmm, I love strawberries," I say, leaning against the kitchen counter with Seth pressed against me._

" _Good to know," says Dean, walking by us casually, making us both jump. "Enjoy your strawberries," he says, walking past us once again but with a beer can in one of his hands. I look at Seth and we burst out laughing._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"That…is disgusting," says Roman, shaking his head. "But he remembered that from one encounter?"

"He must have," I state, shrugging my shoulders. "Either that or Ariana told him," I suggest.

"Speaking of Seth, are you alright with him sticking around?" he asks me and I seriously wish he would stop.

"My answer is the same as last time Roman," I tell him straight. Its hard being around Seth sometimes but I know they need him, just like he needs them.

"I don't want things to be hard for you Iris," says Roman, placing a hand on my knee.

"It never is with you guys around," I tell him honestly. They all distract me from brooding around Seth. They all make me forget everything, even if it just is for a moment.

"I have to get going but I got you a little treat," says Roman, getting out of his chair and standing over me.

"What is it?" I ask eagerly. "More food?" I question with a curious/excited look.

"Close your eyes and put out your hand," orders Roman but I give him a suspicious look.

"Last time I did this Dean pulled my nose," I complain with a frown.

"It's a good thing I'm not Dean then," he says and I decide to comply for Roman's sake. He never messes with me. I put out both my hands and feel something drop into them. As soon as I open my eyes I see a big chocolate bar in them.

"Chocolate!" I exclaim, hugging it close. "Thanks, I've been craving some all day," I say and move forward, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "You're the best!"

"I agree, just don't tell Dean otherwise he'll lose his marbles," he says, pulling back.

"More so than he already has?" I question, both of us chuckling.

"Now come lock the door alright?" he says and I nod my head. He helps me out of the seat and I wave at him before locking the door. Roman's the best, food wise. He always seems to know what I'll want and I don't know if that's by coincidence or if we have some sort of a food link. I immediately open the chocolate bar and start eating it, laughing to myself. He gave me something healthy and then something unhealthy. At least I can say I have a balanced diet.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

"Yes Mom," says Iris, sitting on the couch and rubbing her pregnant belly as she talked to her Mother. They'd been talking for ages and anyone could see Iris had had enough of her. "Yes, yes I will," she says and then mouths 'oh my god' to Ariana as they both laugh. "Ok, bye!" she says and puts her phone down.

"I still don't get why you're back on talking terms, I would've fed mine to the sharks _way_ before," comments Ariana at which Iris shakes her head.

"Unlike you I believe in second chances," says Iris and picks up a magazine to read. One of the reasons I can't help but love is how forgiving she is. She's literally forgiven everyone for anything they've done, by that I mean me. I know she won't be my friend or anything else but she's civil. Its amazing how much she's doing for me and I can't ignore it, she's amazing. She's acting like nothing happened and I'm not sure if that annoys me or not. I don't want her to act like nothing happened because we used to be together and I want to be like that again but at the same time if I ever want to get close to her it's a bad idea for her to be reminded of the past.

"And that will bite you in the ass with Andrea," Ariana points out to her.

"Just because you condemn people with one mistake," says Iris.

"I know what you mean, fell asleep mid-rant once and I never heard the end of it, _ever_ ," comments Dean, playing on the x-box with Roman. No matter how much I wish, things aren't normal. We're all in the same room but its not the same. I'm just put at one side. Iris tries to get me involved but I don't want to stir up trouble. Dean can stand being in the same room as me, that's enough for now.

"Guys, don't you think it's a bit boring just staying here night after night?" asks Iris randomly all of a sudden. Is it me or has she got the most beautiful smile ever? Why didn't I notice all this crap before? Was my mind high on stupid?

"What do you mean?" asks Roman, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out. You know, with the other wrestlers," says Iris innocently. Those eyes may look innocent but their's something brewing inside of them. I can tell.

"You do know they're at a bar, right?" I ask her at which Ariana gestures to me and nods her head.

"Yeah, so?" asks Iris and she knows the reason. "It's not like I'm going to drink! I can be the designated driver!" she then points out which is actually not a bad idea. We've been saying for years we need someone to drive us after a wild night out.

"You're seriously going to walk into a bar with your baby?" questions Ariana and I can tell she finds the whole thing ludicrous.

"No," says Iris in a 'duh' tone. "I'm going to walk into the bar with you and an embryo in my stomach," she rewords the whole thing and I have to stop myself from bursting out in laughter. This is what she does when she wants to get her way, its so obvious which makes it even more cuter.

"I've got no problem with it," states Dean, earning him a slap on the chest by Ariana.

"Aren't you ashamed?" questions Ariana. "You're encouraging my pregnant best friend to go to a bar?" she asks and he still doesn't see the problem. It's weird how most of the time, Dean's and Iris's views match. Although, I think the fact that Dean's and Ariana's don't most of the time is what makes their relationship so successful.

"It's not like she'll be drinking," Dean points out as if that wasn't already mentioned. "Besides, what can happen in a bar with her there? All she's going to do is drink juice and dance with you girls. Its not like someone's going to try and hit on her," he then says.

"You're lucky this baby is slowing me down right now otherwise I'd be on your head right now," comments Iris which gets me thinking, does she want someone to hit on her? Is she looking to be with someone? Why would she when she's pregnant? But I don't think I have a reason to worry, I mean no sane guy is going to go after someone who's pregnant. Its like shooting yourself in the foot. I don't think I have anything to worry about.

 **IRIS POV**

"We're not going and that's final," says Ariana as I give her a sad look. She just ignores me though. I think as I've used it on her so many times over the years, she's become immune to it. Which isn't working in my favor right now, I knew I should have saved them for emergencies.

"Ok, I'll see you guys when I get back," I say, getting up and stretching. "What?" I ask as everyone looks at me. "You said _we_ can't go, that doesn't mean _I_ can't go," I explain.

"Smartass," comments Ariana as I just shrug my shoulders.

"Please Ari?" I ask her. "I've had no fun for months, please?" I say again, trying to convince her.

"So we're keeping you locked up in torture?" she retorts at which I throw my arms in the air.

"I meant, ever since I've become pregnant I haven't done anything remotely fun," I explain. "It'd be really nice to be able to go out with everyone to a bar again," I tell her.

"Ugh, fine!" Ariana finally says at which I pump my fist in the air. "Go get ready!" I squeal in excitement and go to my room to get ready. It'll be nice to be able to go and hang out with everyone from work. The only chance I get to talk to them is when I'm doing their hair and believe you me that it isn't enough. I pick up one of my handbags and put my tablets in there, just in case. I need to keep a check on my health and anything can happen at a bar. If I feel my BP is getting to high then I'll need to get it down somehow. I think tonight will go down well, I just hope Rick doesn't call me. I won't be able to take talking to him again.

 **Reviews would be great! : )**


	14. Party Time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter guys. I know it's a bit shorter than usual but nothing was coming to mind that I could add in or anything. The next update will be on Friday! Enjoy!**

 **Jade: That's so sweet, I can't believe you like my story that much! Lots of love  
A lot of people think pregnant women should just stay at home and do nothing but put their feet up, that's not how its going to be in this story. Especially since exercise and such is actually quite healthy for the Mother and baby both.  
Yep, Seth's always around when Rick calls just like Dean always interrupting Seth's moments with Iris, lol. Nope, except for Seth none of them know about Rick. Rick and his agenda is all revealed in the chapter below, I thought it was about time. I can't keep everyone in the dark about absolutely everything.  
Yep, Seth nearly spilled didn't he? Its hard to control your feelings when you can't tell anyone. But because Seth decided to play stupid Iris thinks she misheard him. I'm on team Seth too! But its not going to be so easy for him to win over Iris.  
I know its complicated but that's how it always is. When are things so straightforward? Seth is genuine this time round about his feelings but at the same time its going to be difficult for him because he knows everyone will think he's just screwing around again.  
She hasn't had any weird food cravings yet but that's because I have something in line for later. I really liked that reaction and its totally something her character would do. I'm trying to make Iris's relationship with both Dean and Roman the same yet different. Like, they both treat her like a sister but at the same time, its different. Hope that comes across.  
I know that thought about Seth was kind of mean but he doesn't want to lose Iris to someone else. Good thing he doesn't actually say it out loud. Besides, we're all guilty of thinking such bad things at one point or another in life. Don't worry, flirty Dolph is back in this chapter and I think you're going to love it! I loved writing it and I'm laughing to myself when I read over it. Thanks for reviewing as always! : )**

 **Calwitch: 'Rick is a dick', that rhymes! Made me laugh! But yeah, he kind is isn't he? Considering the kind of person Iris is Rick is hoping if he continually calls her then some miracle will happen. I like that, 'A journey begins with a single step'. It's a nice line. But Seth is determined, he's not going to give up easily : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: Yeah, and what better way to do that then to spend time with friends? Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Guest: Updated! Ha ha : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: When you look at the very end of this chapter, you'll realize you got your wish. Sorry but he's not spilling his guts as much to her anytime soon. Although, I think you'll like what he does when he gets drunk. Thanks for the review! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14:**

"Iris!" exclaims Natalya, hugging me as soon as she sees me. The guys go to get a drink whilst I stay and chat to Natalya. "How are you doing?" she asks me.

"Alright," I tell her.

"See? Its not so weird being here right?" she asks me and I shake my head.

"I actually think it's a good idea, I already feel more chilled out," I say with a smile.

"Great, too bad you can't drink," she comments.

"Don't remind me," I say with a laugh. I'm not much of a drinker but I do like to have something, especially on a night out. I tell Natalya I'll see her later and go sit in a booth with my friends. We just chat and talk and have a lot of fun.

* * *

Maybe coming to the club was a bad idea. About five girls had gone up to Seth and it was just fueling the anger I was feeling towards them. There are other guys in the room, can't they see that? What's so special about Seth anyway? Apart from his great hair, chocolate brown sexy eyes and that panty dropping smile. What do they even see in him? What about Dean? I don't see any of them fawning all over him, but that could be because of Ariana. Hmm, maybe if I was standing next to Seth then they'd all go away! What the hell am I thinking? I've officially lost it and I can't even have a drink to sort it all out.

"You ok?" asks Roman and I stop eyeballing Seth and take a big chug of my juice.

"Fine, why?" I say, looking around the room at anything and anyone but Seth.

"Because you look like you're about to erupt like a volcano," answers Roman, looking slightly amused. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he then says, sitting forward and looking me dead in the eyes.

"Nope," I say, popping the 'p' and not chancing my skills at lying. "I'm going to get another drink so that girl in the purple dress can come and hit on you," I comment, leaving him be. I go to the bar and order another drink. I wish I could actually drink some alcohol right now.

"What's up good looking?" asks Dolph, coming and standing right next to me, mimicking my pose of leaning on the bar with my arms and slightly hunched over.

"Nothing much," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Aw, what's making you so sad today?" asks Dolph, pinching my cheeks in a playful manner as I swat away his hands. "Need some Ziggler loving?" he asks.

"What is that?" I say, trying not to find it amusing.

"Well, you could ask-"

"Don't say AJ, please don't say AJ!" I let out which makes him laugh. "Is she the only girl you ever screw?" I ask him with a frown.

"I've been asking you for ages but you keep declining," Dolph says nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah right (!)" I say, shaking my head. "Are you ever going to settle?"

"Maybe when I feel like it," he replies. "You're already halfway there," he comments, gesturing to my bump as my drink order comes and he drinks his beer. I slap him on the arm for that last comment. "Still horny?" he asks me.

"Dolph!" I say, hitting his arm once again.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't had an orgasm since you got pregnant?" he says and I look away, my cheeks going a dark red color. "Oh my gosh, you haven't!" he exclaims, laughing his head off.

"Ssh!" I tell him, not wanting any unwanted attention. "You don't need to be so loud," I say and notice Seth looking in our direction.

"Oh, don't want to upset the boyfriend, huh?" he asks me, glancing at Seth himself.

"He's not my boyfriend," I say. Something I never thought I would when I was with Seth. I was so sure we'd make it as a couple. I was so sure it would be forever.

"Ooh, trouble in paradise," he says in an eerie voice. "So, not even like masturbation?" he asks and I put my hand on my forehead, I think I'm going redder if that's even possible. I know he does this on purpose, because he can always count on my reaction being the same.

"Oh god, please shut up," I pray, shaking my head.

"Hmm, maybe we should correct that," says Dolph, putting an arm around me. "I want to love you, PYT pretty young thing!" he starts singing and I can't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing.

"You're a terrible singer!" I exclaim, not being able to stop laughing.

"But it got you to stop being all moody," points out Dolph.

"You're doing all this to make me laugh?" I ask him, shaking my head.

" _That_ and because I am genuinely interested," says Dolph, ordering another beer.

"Ok, well before you talk about any more things you're curious to know about, I'm off!" I tell him, grabbing my glass and leaving him. "Have fun screwing AJ again!" I say, with my free hand thumb up.

"Now _that_ is an idea!" says Dolph, pointing at me. "I'll see you later!" he shouts and I nod, moving to go back to our booth. I swear, that guy is crazy. Crazy and so in love with AJ. But he sure as hell doesn't see it. It's the reason he keeps going back to AJ, but guys are clueless and he'll only just deny it. If this is how their relationship is and it works best for them then, why not?

"What was that over there with Ziggler?" asks Roman, I noticed the girl in the purple dress had slipped out before I came over. So, my guess is either she left disappointed or with a phone number.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I reply, noticing Seth is looking a little off. I wonder why he's not too happy. He's had loads of girls come up to him and I bet his phone has lots of new contacts. "Oh god, what are they doing? And why is she….oh gosh," I say, spotting Dean and Ariana on the dance-floor.

"My guess is Dean got enough drink down her to get her to dance dirty," comments Roman.

"Are you sure he didn't drug her?" asks Seth, making us all laugh. I see something in his face though as I laugh. I don't know what it is but it looks like he's proud of himself? But why would he feel like that? Maybe I'm just imagining things. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Iris," says Summer, in tow with Layla. "How's the search for the baby's daddy going? I've heard there's like fifteen names in play," she remarks snidely, high fiving Layla as they walk on by. I don't say anything and look down at my drink. I wish people would stop asking me who it was or making comments like that. I know exactly who the Father is and don't need people like them two trying to turn this into something its not.

"Iris, Iris, Iris!" shouts Ariana, coming over to me. "Come on, we have to go do karaoke," she says, pulling at my hands and dragging me up to where the stage is.

"You don't even like karaoke," I point out to her but then realize she's drunk. Which makes her a slightly different person sometimes. .A song comes on and Ariana picks up the microphone.

"I stay up too late, got nothing in my brain. That's what people say, mmm, that's what people say, mmm" she starts singing and puts the microphone in front of me to sing. I realize then she must have heard what Summer said because this song is perfect right now.

"I shake it off, shake it off," we both sing, facing each other. I keep a hand on my stomach and bounce up and down as Ariana dances as well. Just as we're about to finish, I stop singing and stand in one place. Whoa, I feel a bit woozy.

"You ok?" asks Ariana, stopping mid sentence as the song continues to play.

"Y-yeah," I say, nodding my head. "Just feeling a bit weird. I think I should sit down for a while," I tell her and she nods her head, not staying to finish the song either.

"What happened? You guys were rocking it!" says Dean.

"Iris feels a bit down," answers Ariana and just like that Dean's protective mode comes on because he starts asking me a million questions.

"Is something wrong? Is it the baby? Should we call a doctor?" he lets out all in one go.

"Relax Dean, anyone would think you're the Father with the way you act," I comment with a chuckle. "I think my BP is a little high though, can I have your keys?" I direct the question towards Roman. "I left my bag in the car and my tablets are there with it".

"That's alright, I'll get them for you," says Roman but I shake my head.

"I need some fresh air anyways," I tell him, grabbing his keys off him and telling everyone I'll be right back. I hum to myself as I go to the car park. I grab my tablets and the bottle of water I packed. Once I start drinking it I feel eyes on me and look to see Randy Orton standing outside the club, staring right at me. He's casually leaning against the wall but no one can say that he isn't staring at me. I don't remember getting on his bad side, what the hell did I do to him? I don't remember even talking to him since I've gotten back. I drink the rest of my water and then lock the car, heading back to the club. Although, I'm getting the heebie jeebies as I walk closer to Randy. He looks like he's about to do or say something as I walk right by him but then Seth comes out.

"Hey, where'd you go? Ariana's getting worried," he says, looking between me and Randy.

"I'm right here!" I exclaim with a smile and then walk in as he walks in after me. I sit back down with everyone at the booth and try to ignore the weird feeling I got outside. Why have I got a feeling that Randy has a hidden agenda with me? Or maybe I'm just getting too paranoid on top of everything else.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

All night I've had girls coming up to me. I've been rejecting one after the other to somehow show Iris I'm not the same guy I was those few months ago. But, she ends up in Ziggler's arms! I don't get what she sees in him, the guy's hair is too blonde! Brightening blonde! And all he does is sleep around with girls, there's no way he's getting into Iris's pants and leaving her stranded. And I know I sound like an overprotective boyfriend right now but I don't care. I also know I don't deserve to say these things considering what I did but I don't want anyone hurting her anymore. I had to restrain myself from going over there and curb stomping the hell out of him.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Feeling better?" asks Roman and I nod my head.

"I'm pregnant, till this baby girl pops out I am not going to feel better," I comment.

"If those bitches don't stop looking over here and laughing then I'm going over there and socking them," states Ariana, taking down a shot. I glance to see Summer and Layla, looking at us and pointing fingers and laughing.

"Just ignore them," I tell her.

"How can you say that? They're basically calling you a whore!" she exclaims and I notice Seth fist his hands. What's wrong with him now?

"Ariana, leave it," I tell her. "They don't understand anything about what I've gone through. To make them feel better about themselves, I'm being used as a target," I explain to her.

"They're still bitches," comments Dean and then shrugs his shoulders when I give him a pointed look. "Thinking you don't know who the baby's father is…you do though right?"

"Dean!" reprimands Ariana. "Of course she does!" she then says, hitting his chest. "Sorry Iris, someone's acting stupid tonight," she says which just makes me laugh.

 **SETH POV**

I almost clocked Dean for making that last comment. Iris is not the type of girl to just have sex with random strangers so of course she'll know who the father is. I'm pretty sure its that Rick guy but what I don't get is why Iris wants nothing to do with him. If he's the father, surely she'll want him in her baby's life at least right?

"You're just trying to get it out of me, aren't you?" asks Iris, directing her question at Dean. "For a while now, I've um, I've been trying to come to terms with it all but… I think I have now. So, I'm ready to tell you guys," she says.

"Not if he's just forced you," states Roman, his comment referring to Dean.

"Actually, it'd be nice to tell you guys," says Iris and I don't think I'd like to stay and hear about how she and this Rick guy had sex. Not really something that I want explaining. "Um, after I left I got on a plane to Chicago and got a hotel room there. Not knowing what to do with myself, I uh, I went around some bars and clubs. Made out with a few strangers," she admits, not looking proud of it. She's just making me hate myself more. If it wasn't for me then she wouldn't have been swapping saliva with guys she barely knows, I ruined her life. I made her the opposite of who she is. "Then um, I met Rick. He was sort of drunk and I let him get me drunk. Before I knew it we were…we were in his apartment and well, the rest is obvious," she finishes explaining to everyone.

"Why isn't he around then?" asks Roman, looking at Iris with a concerned look and asking the question I desperately want to know the answer to.

"He uh," says Iris and then lets out a little bitter laugh, something she's never done before. "We started seeing each other after that night. Going out on dates and everything. I found out I was pregnant and when I told him…he ran the other mile," she explains to us, looking at the table. I feel like wrapping my arms around her but it won't do any good. She's already been through it all and those memories will never go away. "He told me he wanted me to get rid of it and that a kid could ruin his plans. I told him I'd think about it and then went back to the hotel, packed my stuff and went to see my Mom," she finishes.

"And that's it?" asks Ariana, looking as if there's more to the story.

"He came after me and said he wanted me in his life," reveals Iris. "But he thought I'd gone through with the abortion and that's why I left, because I couldn't stand to be there. I told him that I hadn't and the next morning, well he was gone. Never seen him since," she says and I don't see why everything bad has to happen to Iris. She is the nicest, most sweet person I have ever met. Why couldn't she run into someone nice after the crap I put her through? Fate had to send another douche her way?

"That bastard," comments Dean and Iris, laughs, her hand on her bump. I guess the baby kicked again at Dean's swearing.

"That's it?" asks Ariana, looking at Iris closely.

"Yeah, that's it," answers Iris.

"If so then why is he calling you?" asks Ariana and Iris immediately turns to me.

"You told her?!" asks Iris, looking hurt. Looking at me as if I'd betrayed her all over again.

"I didn't, I swear!" I tell her, my hands in the air. "I didn't tell anyone," I defend myself.

"Ahem," says Ariana, holding up Iris's phone which puts rest to the mystery of how she found out. "Whilst you were outside, he was calling to make sure you were alright," she reveals.

"I'm going to kill Mom," states Iris. "I told her I was taking my medication more regularly than normal and she must have blabbed to him," she sighs, leaning back.

"So, why is he calling?" asks Ariana, not caring about Iris looking distressed at the moment. But they are best friends so I guess Ariana can tell more than anyone else if Iris can take it or not.

"I don't know, he's been doing that a lot the past few days," admits Iris. "He's calling, wants me to listen to what he has to say. But I don't care, I don't want to listen to anything. I was done with him the day he told me to kill my baby," she says after which Ariana doesn't push anything.

"Well then, I hope everyone will join me in raising a toast to the bastard who we wish would hang himself," says Dean, putting his beer up. I waste no time in putting my up and the rest do too. "To the bastard who we wish hangs himself, hopefully he won't ever cross our paths because then he'll be murdered! Cheers!" he says and I smile when I see Iris laughing at Dean's toast.

Later on in the night, everything goes fine except for when I go to the bathroom for a couple of minutes and then see Iris and Dolph together, again! My frown automatically returns to my face. Why can't he leave her alone? There are plenty of hot girls out there for him to score with, why does he need Iris? I immediately go to the other side of the bar and start drinking. Every single time he touches her I feel my anger level rising. Why is she letting him touch her?!

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"So you broke the sink?" I ask Dolph, trying not to laugh at what he did with AJ not too long ago.

"She wanted to be in that position, it wasn't my fault!" replies Dolph, making me laugh harder.

"You're so bad," I tell him, shaking my head. "So, you had sex with AJ. What are you going to do now? Find someone else or go for round two?" I ask him.

"Firstly, it'll be round five," Dolph corrects me as my eyebrows rise of their own accord. "And second, it's a favor upon a friend," he says which confuses me. The next thing I know, Dolph smashes his lips to mine and has me pressed up against him. He lets me go and then says, "Some sugar for the lady who's gotten none in the months she's been pregnant!" I shake my head at him and he shouts for more drinks.

"You need to grow up," I tell him. I glance to see Roman with some girl, Dean and Ariana making out and a very angry looking Seth on the other side of the bar. What is with him? He's been acting like that on and off tonight.

"Ok, I'm off to find a sex I can have a girl with," says Dolph which makes me laugh because he's gotten his words mixed up. "Round five!" he exclaims, slapping my ass before he leaves. I give him a disgusted look which doesn't seem to faze him. When he's not looking I start laughing. There'd be no entertainment in my life if it wasn't for him, honestly.

"Guys, shall we go?" I interrupt Ariana and Dean's make out session. But they decline and decide to walk it back which I let happen because I know Dean's not as drunk as Ariana. I text Roman to let him know I'm going and he says he'll get a cab. The whole point of a designated driver is so that I can drive them home but apparently, no one gets that part. They're all making their own way back to the hotel anyway. Except for Seth, where is he?

"Iris!" I hear Seth call and feel him hug me from behind. I try and control myself even though right now I feel breathless at the fact that his arms are around my waist. "You're still here," he says as if I should have gone somewhere else. I turn around and look at Seth, oh no. He's got that smile on his face which can only mean one thing, he's drunk! How am I supposed to handle drunk Seth?

 **Review are always appreciated! : )**


	15. Drunk Seth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here is the next chapter guys! I hope you like it. Next update is Saturday : )**

 **Jade: I love writing Dolph in just as much as you like reading about him. Well he's just very laidback. As Iris said, he likes AJ but doesn't realize it himself. Spoiler alert: he'll be back in the next chapter so I'm sure you'll love it.  
If there's ever something wrong you'll get overprotective Dean. The karaoke part, just came to me! I thought it was great to add it in, especially since Ariana is not the kind to get up and sing a Taylor Swift. You'll see her reaction in the next chapter of course.  
Whenever Randy makes an appearance anywhere, you know something's up. And that something doesn't seem right. Maybe Seth does have a radar, I like that idea! Seth is obviously jealous, he likes the girl! Lol. You know some women and their gossiping, never hear the end of it. Plus I think it shows how strong Iris can be if she can take it and not let their words affect her.  
Your comments about Rick just made me laugh. I'm sure Ariana is thinking along the same lines! Ha ha. That's why Iris wants nothing to do with Rick, he said the worst possible things to her.  
Well I had to make you laugh again by bringing Dolph back in. Couldn't leave you sitting there all angry : ) No, Dolph just smashed his lips to hers and then pulled right back, Iris was shocked more than anything. It could help Seth understand Iris but he's drunk right now so won't be understanding anything at this point.  
Sorry, but I have another cliffhanger this time around as well and I have a feeling you're going to be all 'Damn it Liza!' Don't worry though, the next update is tomorrow so you won't have to wait that long. Thanks for reviewing as always! : )**

 **Calwitch: You were right all along, he is a dick. Iris is too nice to actually say something like that but my is she trying. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: Hopefully Randy doesn't look too creepy in this chapter. I figured since Iris already has 2 creeps after her, she needs 1 creep less, lol.**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for taking the time to write a review : )**

 **Guest: Updated! Ha ha! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15:**

"You're drunk," I state, keeping my hands on my hips as Seth lets out a hiccup.

"Really? I think I'd know," says Seth and I realize I'm dealing with not only a drunk Seth, but the idiot drunk one. And I have to take him back to the hotel and get him into bed. I don't think I'll be able to handle this, I don't know how he'll act. Maybe he'll tell me what he really thinks about me turning up pregnant and how disappointed he is in me. I don't think I could handle hearing that.

"Come on, the car's outside," I tell him and grab his arm to drag him outside, although its not a lot of work because he comes out willingly. "Ok," I say, opening the car door and getting him in. Handling drunk Seth is not something I really want to do right now. Especially since I'm not in the right frame of mind. After I close Seth's door I notice Randy outside, making it known he's looking right at me.

"Iris," I hear his voice just as I'm about to open my door. I turn around to see what he wants. Considering he tried to break up my best friend's relationship, I don't really wanna talk to him. Seth and he both worked together to do it. Neither realizing the other wants Ariana for himself. Men can be such idiots. "How are you?" he asks me which I find weird.

"Fine, why are you asking?" I question, still finding it peculiar that he's here talking to me. Dean gave him the beating of a lifetime in a match against him, telling him to stay away from Ariana. When both Dean and Ariana realized that someone's messing with their relationship, the Architect in the car somehow managed to pin the whole thing on Randy. It was a smart move on Seth's part. Randy tried to tell them about Seth but no one listened. He even tried to tell me but I told him to stay away from me. Maybe if I let him talk then I'd have been warned.

"Just asking," says Randy, shrugging his shoulders. Between Kane, Rick and Seth I have my hands full. I don't need another player on the field. "How's pregnancy treating you?"

"The same way it did your wife when she was pregnant," I reply, making it known I don't want to stand here and have a little chitchat with him. "Not to be rude or anything Randy, but if you think you can come here and manipulate me in trying to help you get Ariana then you're wrong. I know I blamed her for a while but I don't anymore so you lost your chance".

"I'm not here for that, I want to know something," says Randy, looking at me in a deadly serious way.

"What could you possibly want to know from me?" I asks suspiciously.

"Who's the Father?" asks Randy abruptly which makes me feel confused. Why's he asking about who the Father is? "Is it Seth or someone else?" he goes on to question.

"If you're here to find out for Kane, then beat it," I tell him straight, always thinking in the back of my mind what Ariana would say right now.

"Its not for Kane," says Randy, looking around before settling his gaze back on me. "I haven't even talked to Kane in weeks. I don't know what he's up to or anything because he's never around," he goes on to explain and this may be the perfect opportunity to find out what Kane could be up to. Randy might not know but he might be able to give me a clue.

"Iris, you coming in or what baby?!" shouts Seth, sticking his head out the window.

"In a minute! Now put your head back in!" I tell him and he does as he says. Once he does I notice him playing with his seat, going back and forth but I couldn't care less.

"So it's true? You've let him off the hook?" asks Randy in disbelief.

"That's none of your business," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "As for the Father of my baby, that's none of your business either. I know who he is and that's enough!"

"Iriiiiiiis! Iriiiiiiis!" Seth shouts from inside the car.

"Quit it!" I tell him, having bent down to my window which is open. "Seth, behave or else…" I trail off, pointing my finger at him.

"Sorry," says Seth, putting his finger to his lips. "I'll be quiet," he whispers loudly and I stand straight up again.

"Iris, its really important I know who the Father is. I know I've done some…horrible things but I need to know this," explains Randy and it doesn't take me a second to believe him. I can tell he's genuine by his eyes. But how many times have I trusted someone and they've gone and done the opposite?

"Look, if its because you have a fling with Summer and she's using you to find out then you can go tell her she won't ever know!" I exclaim and open my car door, getting inside. I start the car and get on the road, wondering what else is in store for me tonight. I put my conversation with Randy to the back of my mind. Maybe I should tell Ariana and she can sort out Summer once and for all. It worked for the Bellas even though technically I didn't know she was going to do it.

"Wow, it's dark," says Seth, looking awestruck at the sky which makes me chuckle. Drunk idiot Seth may be stupid but he sure is entertaining. "See? I can make you laugh, you don't need that Ziggler guy," he comments at which point I look at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him with a confused look.

"Oh look, a gigantic bird!" he suddenly exclaims, pointing to an airplane. "I wonder if he'll come down for a snack. I'll finally have someone to talk to about _everything_ ," he comments with a sigh, looking up at the night sky.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask again but as before I don't get an answer, just a stupid remark.

"And he's white. I like the color white," comments Seth, looking dazed as he stares up at the sky. "You know Iris, you're a great chick!" he tells me and I smile at him. "You were one of the best things in my life and I screwed it up," he starts, my smile dropping, past memories come into place. "Heck, you're even helping me in getting my friends back even though I don't deserve any of it," he tells me and then tries to pinch my cheeks.

"Hey, I'm driving!" I tell him, swatting his arm away. "And I'd like to live if you don't mind". I really hope he keeps his distance. Its hard enough that he's around, I can't have him touch me. I'll get weak and I refuse to let that happen.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" shouts Seth, putting his hands in the air. "The purpose of my life, apologizing! Apologizing to you, to Dean, to Ariana and Roman," he says and I start wondering if maybe this drunk Seth is trying to have a heart to heart with me. "But hey! I'll do it with a smile!"

"Seth, get your head back inside," I tell him because he'd opened the car window and stuck his head out. "Seth!" I shout his name.

"What? Is it time to apologize again?" he asks me, putting his head back in and just like that his stupid side has come back out once again. Oh god, how am I going to live through this?

"No, but you'll catch flies," I say, turning the corner. We still have a good ten minutes till we get back to the hotel so this is great, isn't it (?)

"Cool, cool," says Seth, bopping his head along. "I think we should listen to some music and do some shots!" he exclaims, starting to mess with the radio.

"And how are you going to do shots without alcohol?" I question him, finding that he's making me feel more relaxed. With the whole Kane thing and Rick situation I've been feeling tense all the time. I mean, I have been having fun but they're always in the back of my mind. But now, they're not. I could care less!

"With the air?" questions Seth, switching the radio from station to station. "Only you can do the shots, because I'm pregnant," he points out and I shake my head with a smile. If he's going to do that word switching thing all night then I won't be able to stop laughing. "Get outta my dreams, get into my car!" he starts singing. I laugh but find myself joining in.

"Get outta my dreams, get in the back seat baby!" I start singing along with him,

"Get into my car, beep, beep, yeah!" we both sing together after which we both start laughing. Seth's voice sounds like a cat screeching that's being run over. Neither he or Dolph can sing to save their lives.

"I've totally missed this," comments Seth, continuing to nod his head along. "I mean, who else would do this with me? Dean? Nu uh!" he makes a buzzer sound.

"What about Kane?" I question, because he won't remember anything and he'll tell me the truth.

"Kane is such a party pooper! Boo!" shouts Seth. "The only reason I was friends with him was because no one else would talk to me and since when do demons have consciences? Am I right? Am I right?" he goes on but doesn't wait for an answer. "And now you're in trouble and its all my fault! I'm so stupid!" he says, hitting his head against the dashboard.

"Stop doing that!" I tell him, reaching out a hand and trying to settle him with my hand on his shoulder. "People make bad decisions all the time and you felt alienated. Its not your fault". Everyone's made bad decisions in life and he did too. Its how it goes.

"Yeah, try telling that to this," he says, knocking his head. "We didn't have anything in common either. He wanted to destroy people and I went along with it. I beat Roman and Dean but for some reason Roman forgave me. I'm such an ass!" he says, hitting his hand on the dashboard.

"Roman forgave you because he's a kind hearted person," I state.

"Just like you," says Seth and then chuckles. "You two would be perfect together," he comments. Now that's a hilarious thought? Me and Roman? Seth has gone completely bonkers! "At least he wouldn't rip you to shreds!" he says, letting out a loud burp. He better not come out with me and Dean next because I see them guys as my brothers.

"Why are you being so hard on yourself? And why do you keep bringing it up?" I question, looking at him as he fidgets about, apparently looking for something.

"Because everyone else is and I deserve it," replies Seth. "No alcohol here," he comments, having bent down to where his feet were. He's on his own because there's no way I have enough strength to pull him up.

"Why do you keep bringing the past up?" I ask again, he probably forgot that I asked that.

"If I don't then someone else will so I need to be prepared to feel upset," he answers me.

"You're upset?" I ask with a concerned look, but he doesn't give me an answer. "Seth, what the hell are you doing?" I ask him, as he bends over to where my feet are pressed on the pedals.

"Finding some vodka, duh!" he says in a voice as if it's the most obvious thing.

"I can guarantee you there's no alcohol there," I say at which he makes a disappointed sound and gets up. Pouting as he rests his head back against the headrest. "What's wrong now?"

"There's no alcohol!" exclaims Seth, leaning his head against the dashboard as he starts to cry. "My life is ruined and I'm not even pregnant!" he screams, crying…passionately?

"Hey, my life is not ruined," I protest, having found that offensive. "Its beginning," I correct him.

"I'm going to come back in my next life as an ass…because karma is a bitch!" he then comments at which I burst out in laughter.

"D-don't w-worry," I manage to get out as I continue laughing. "I don't t-think y-you'll be an a-ass".

"You're right, I'm already one in this lifetime! Duh!" he says and knocks his fist against his head. Once we get back to the hotel, I park the car in the car park and Seth immediately gets out.

"Guess he couldn't wait to get to bed," I say to myself and get out as well, locking the doors. "Come on," I say to him and start walking towards the hotel's entrance. When I don't hear footsteps behind me, I turn around and find Seth lying on the bonnet of the car. Oh dear lord, what's he going to do now? "Seth, come on lets get to bed," I say, poking his arm.

"Ha ha ha, that tickles!" he says, giggling to himself like a little schoolgirl. Why does he have to be so darn cute right now? "I remember when we used to do this together," he states, completely taking me off guard.

"You…you remember that?" I ask him, fiddling with the keys in my hand.

"Of course, one of the best times in my life!" he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll let you in on a little secret though," he gestures for me to come closer. So I bend down slightly as he lifts himself up into a sitting position. "I just never knew it was when I was there," he says, trying to whisper it but failing miserably.

"That's nice, lets go," I say with a smile. Drunk Seth is definitely more easier to talk to, maybe cause he won't remember any of it. But at the same time, I'm feeling butterflies because he's saying he misses all the stuff we did together. And it confuses me because he never loved me. Why does he reminisce about the times we spent together when there were not feelings involved for him?

"No, come here," says Seth, grabbing my hips and trying to get me to sit on the car.

"Seth, no!" I tell him but then say it again in a strict voice when he doesn't listen.

"Please, please, please?!" he says with a pouty face. Oh no, not the pouty face!

"Ok but just…keep your distance," I say and he nods his head eagerly. He helps me climb onto the hood of the car and I lean against the windscreen in a sitting position, Seth mimicking my actions. "You can see all the stars," I comment.

"Yep!" says Seth, nodding his head and popping the 'p'. "Remember that fight we had when you said you think your Dad's one of them and I thought it was stupid?" he asks.

"Yes," I say, reluctantly. I called him an asshole, a dick, a swine and an egotistical maniac. Not the proudest moment of my life but he made me very mad.

"I was an ass," states Seth again with which I don't disagree. "Then I bought you glow in the dark stars so you could hang them up in your room. They were cool," he says, the smile still plastered on his face the whole time since we've been together. I actually remember those glow in the dark stars, it was very thoughtful. I still have them and I keep them safe. They've lost their glow but I like to keep them as a reminder of how kind Seth can be when he wants to. "Do you still miss your Dad?" he asks out of nowhere.

"Erm, yeah I guess I do," I say in a low voice. I lost my Dad when I was just a few months old. So I never got to know him. Mom never really liked talking about it because it made her upset. But there is one thing that I have of his. A locket. He bought it for me. He saw it one day and said he couldn't resist himself, that's what Mom said when she gave it to me. The only time she ever talked about him. According to Mom, Dad thought it would be perfect for me. He wanted to give it to me when I grew up but obviously never got the chance. Inside is a picture of him holding me when I was born. I always keep it around my neck, even though I never got to see it I can feel the love he held for me.

"Shall we go inside? Its getting cold," I say, rubbing my hands up and down my arms.

"Why not?" asks Seth and then proceeds to take off his jacket. He throws it on my head and says, "That'll keep you warm". I take the jacket off my head and realize he was meant to put it around me. But he's drunk so I won't blame him. I start to move to get off the car but Seth helps me, stumbling back as I get down. I look up at him as we stand close together, my hands on his shoulders and his hands on my hips. He gives me an unknown look and I cough, stepping away from him.

"Thanks, lets go," I say, loving the feel of his jacket around me. Mostly because it has his scent, the woodsy kind of scent. I've never known what it is but it does drive me crazy. Once we get inside the hotel he nearly falls forward trying to tap on someone's shoulder. "Seth!" I say and grab his hand, keeping a tight grip on his arm to stop him from falling over which is sure to happen if he continues to walk by himself. I quickly help him get to the elevator.

"There you are dear," says an elderly woman, holding open the doors for us from inside the elevator.

"Thank you," I say and give her a sweet smile. As the elevator starts to go up Seth stands very close to me, twirling my short hair in his hands. "Stop it," I tell him in a hushed tone but he continues to do it. "Seth, cut it out!" I say in a louder voice.

"What? Its soft and silky and…very soft," Seth defends himself as the woman laughs to herself.

"Sorry," I apologize to her.

"No need dear, I was once young and in love," she tells me.

"Oh, we're not together," I tell her, laughing nervously.

"I think I know a couple when I see one," says the woman, giving me an I-can't-be-tricked look.

"Seriously, we're not," I tell her again. "We're…" I trail off not knowing what to say. The way Seth is acting so close to me right now, there's no way she'll believe we're acquaintances. "He's a friend of a friend's," I say.

"Looks like this friend of a friend has a crush on you," says the woman at which point I chuckle.

"I don't think so," I say, shaking my head. "Tried making a go of it once and it didn't work".

"I think you should give him another chance, considering you're going to have his baby".

"What? No, no, no," I say quickly. "He's not…we're not…its someone else's," I say, feeling like I'm being judged as she stands opposite us.

"Well then, I think you're lucky he's sticking around to look after someone else's kid. You don't get many men like him nowadays," she says to me and I shake my head.

"He's not around for either of us, our mutual friend is the reason we're here right now," I correct her.

"But not the only reason," she says with a smile that shows she knows something I don't. Before I can ask her what she means, Seth starts to caress my skin, making me shudder.

"Seth, I said cut it out!" I tell him, hitting his hand so it gets away from my face. The next thing I know the elevator doors open and the woman leaves.

"He's a keeper sweetheart and it looks like he wants you all to himself," she laughs to herself and then leaves, the doors closing once more. She's wrong, Seth would be doing the same to her if I wasn't in the elevator. He gets all weird when he's drunk, I'm not sure I like it. Mainly because he's getting too close and… I like him being close. Which is wrong, so very wrong.

"I love to love you baby, ow!" screeches Seth as I cover my ears, trying to save them from that horrific noise.

"Seth, stop it. You're making my ears bleed," I comment.

"Oops, sorry," says Seth with a laugh. "We don't want the baby to hear it," he says in a loud hushed tone. "Now," he starts, bending down next to me and coming face to face with my stomach.

"Erm, what are you doing?" I ask him, laughing nervously.

"Talking to the most important person in your life," states Seth and I don't say anything. Mostly because I want to see what he's going to do. "Now, kid," he starts and an involuntary smile plasters itself onto my face. "I know me and your Mother haven't been on the best of terms but if you could ask her to forgive me, that would be real great," he says to my bump.

"Seth," I start as tears water my eyes but he puts his hand up for me not to interrupt.

"Now, I've been kind of a…a donkey," he says and then looks up and winks at me. He made sure not to swear. "But everyone's a donkey once in a while and we all deserve a second chance. Now I'm not saying we have to be together again but I'd really like it if you could hook me up with her so that we can at least be friends," he says and nods his head. "That's all really, oh and don't ever say any of the words Uncle Dean keeps making you kick to. They're very bad!" he says the last part as if it's a secret which makes me laugh. The elevator doors then open and he starts stumbling out.

"Watch it," I tell him, putting his arm around me as I keep him steady and we head to our hotel room. I look up at him as he sings yet another random song out loud. I don't bother telling him off because he's not going to listen.

"Iris?" I hear someone and see Natalya, having stepped out of her hotel room.

"Oh, hey Nattie," I say, laughing nervously for the third time that night.

"Is that Seth?" she questions and then looks at me closer. I realize she's looking at the jacket I'm wearing…which is Seth's And Seth's arms are around me once again! Oh my gosh, we look like we're…or about to…

"Oh its-" I get cut off as Tyson's voice comes from the room and Natalya quickly gets back inside, throwing me strange looks. Well that can't be good. Once I get to our room, I unlock the door and take Seth to his bed. "Lie down," I order him.

"Yes Madam!" he exclaims, saluting to me and then falling down on the bed. I sit down on the end and start to take of his shoes and socks. He better pay me tomorrow for doing all this, its as if I was babysitting! If my kid is ever like this then I'll put her up for adoption. I'm joking of course but drunk Seth is definitely too much to handle. "Let's strip!" shouts Seth, sitting up and taking off his shirt.

"Don't take off your pants!" I quickly say and then cover my eyes when I see him reach for his belt.

"Got you!" he exclaims as I remove my hands and he lies back down. "Iris?" asks Seth and gets up slightly, leaning against the headboard. I try not to stare at his shirtless self. So many times in the past that had been my weakness, it still is. His stupid cross fit exercise thing.

"What?" I ask him with a sigh, standing up. He gestures for me to come over and I walk over to the side of his bed, sitting down next to him. I definitely won't be up for doing anything tomorrow.

"You," starts Seth, taking my hand in his and intertwining them. "Are an amazing person. Despite all the crap I put you through, you came back stronger and I wanted to tell you that…" he trails off and then pulls me closer to him. So close that our faces are mere inches apart.

"Seth," I say, not being able to stand being so close to him without feeling like I'll lose control over my feelings.

"I wanted to tell you that I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm really sorry," says Seth, telling me things I've heard before. "Wow, you're so beautiful," he says in a whisper and I manage to gain the courage to look into his eyes. I see him glance at my lips as he leans in closer, our lips not that far apart.

"Seth," I say his name again but before I know it he's closed the gap and his lips are on mine in a strong, passionate kiss. My hand automatically goes to his neck and my eyes close as he continues to kiss me and I let him.

 **Sorry for the cliffy again! But reviews would be nice : )**


	16. Hungover

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter guys, unfortunately this is a cliffy as well. I guess I just love them too much. Anyway, about the next update I'm not sure when it'll be. I'm busy tomorrow so I'm unsure if I can squeeze it in. But there will be an update on Monday for definite, I'll try and see if I can do one tomorrow but no promises! : )**

 **ambrosegirl1998: I'm glad it made your day, aw I'm touched! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, enjoy the next one! : )**

 **Jade: I think I need to stop writing everyone as so confusing, you've said that about most of them! He he. But, you'll have to be patient about what Randy wants though. Iris can sing alright, better than Dolph and Seth who can't sing at all. I think I've mentioned it in this chapter, I don't remember.  
I was trying to make Seth look dramatic with that line, of course Iris would be offended though, lol. Yeah, he remembers it all. It just means a hell of a lot more to him than it did before. I was going to bring in stuff about Iris's father later but I thought it needed to be done earlier. You're a daddy's girl? Aw, how sweet. I was hoping hearing about her Father would help readers understand why she's so willing to give he Mom a second chance at things. If you only have one parent then you're more likely to want to keep them close by. Like me. I only have my Mom and despite the fact we do not get along a lot of the time, I could never imagine not having her in my life.  
I liked the jacket thing too. I wanted Seth to be sweet whilst he was drunk but then I also needed to keep in mind he's drunk so can't act perfectly. I loved writing that part about the hair, I wanted him to act like a kid and he can't contain his feeling whilst being drunk. He's not going to blab them, that would make things way too easy so that's when you get things like this.  
I didn't mean to confuse anyone about who the Father is, I thought it was obvious after Iris had that talk with all her friends at the club. Thanks! I was thinking about all the things I could have Seth do but since he's the only one out of everyone that hasn't interacted with her bump, I knew it was needed. We all know it wasn't going to happen whilst he was sober.  
You have so many questions and it made me laugh. But you're going to hate me again cause this another cliffy. Your mind will be in overdrive about what happens next but I'm sorry. I can't help it, these things just come to me!  
We definitely got a lot of Seth and Iris in this chapter. At first I hadn't included Randy in it but then I knew it was needed for later. But this is as normal as its going to be for Seth and Iris considering the situation. But I'm glad you loved it. I hope you like this next chapter. Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: Thanks, I know I did my job perfectly when you say he was very entertaining. Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Guest: Updated! Ha ha : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks! It means a lot to me that you think I'm doing a good job. Seth and Iris are cute aren't they? That's exactly how I want them to be! Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16:**

Seth eventually pulls away and chuckles to himself, lying back down on the bed. Ok, I was not expecting that to happen…tonight….or any other night. Did we just kiss? Well, he kissed me. And I just let him, too shocked to do anything at all.

"Please forgive me…I'm sorry…please," Seth continues to mumble as I cover my lips with my hand. That shouldn't have happened and I shouldn't have let it. I stare at him as tears build up in my eyes. Why does this have to be so hard? And Seth's not making it any better. I don't get why he would kiss me. But he is drunk and out of his senses. Still, how could he? Knowing how much I've loved him. Did he not think it would hurt me? I look down at Seth who's still mumbling the same apology over and over again.

"Why does my forgiveness matter so much to you?" I question, not expecting an answer. My hand automatically places itself in his hair and I chuckle to myself as he leans in to it. "I love you Seth, always have and always will," I tell his unconscious self before getting up and leaving the room. I close the door behind me and quickly wipe away the tears on my face as I hear the front door.

"Iris!" exclaims Ariana, Dean closing the door behind her and telling her to be quiet. "How can I? My best friend for life is right there!" she says, gesturing towards me with her hands.

"What the fuck?!" shouts Dean as he's pushed into Ariana, sending them both on the floor. Roman emerges from the other side of the door with a guilty look.

"Oops, sorry," he says which makes me laugh. "Why would you stand right next to the door?" he questions, coming in and closing the door.

"Because we just got in!" says Dean and even I can tell he's a bit tipsy. I bet they ended up going to another bar and having more drinks. When will they learn these two?

"Liars!" Ariana calls them as she and Dean move to get up. Dean holds out a hand and Ariana takes it whilst saying, "You guys did this on purpose so he could get into my pants!"

"Yeah, because I hate sleeping (!)" comments Roman. I don't think he's drunk but he's doing that weird eye thing when he's focusing on something and then raises his eyebrows and does the opposite. Meaning, there's more in there than he can take at least.

"Listen honey," starts Dean and I think he's more than tipsy because he can barely stand. "I don't need to make a very elab…an elab…" he trails off trying to think of the word.

"Elaborate," I tell him the word and he points a finger at me.

"Elaborate! Thanks Iris!" he exclaims and then turns to Ariana. "I don't need to make an elaborate plan to get into your pants because I own them darlin," he tells her.

"Oh really? What if I told you I bought them with my own money from the store in this very hotel," says Ariana and I sigh to myself. Great, we're getting mixes between innuendos and literal meanings. I'm surrounded by stupid right now.

"Then…that changes things," Dean comes out with.

"Ok, I think everyone needs to get to bed," I speak, glad that I'm not acting like these goofballs.

"She's right!" exclaims Dean, picking up Ariana bridal style which makes her squeal. "We're going to bed!" he announces as Ariana giggles and I pray that they don't fall. Its not like I can stop them without hurting myself and Roman's reflexes won't be on point.

"We know what that means, don't we Iris?" asks Roman, coming to stand at my side.

"Oh fuck, Dean oh my god, harder, harder, harder, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I imitate Ariana which makes Roman howl in laughter and Dean look at us with a smug smile on his face. I know, too much swearing but what can you do? You never hear her say anything else! Roman high fives me and does his own imitation of Dean.

"Fuck Ari, you're so tight! You're so fucking sexy!" Roman imitates which has me in bowls of laughter.

"Well, we're gonna go have sex! And you can't!" he shouts at Roman and then stumbles his way to their bedroom. Roman then goes to his bedroom and I go to my mine. I try to sleep but that stupid kiss won't go away from my mind. Whenever I find a position I'm comfortable to sleep in, which is difficult since I'm pregnant, I close my eyes and feel like I'm back there. And then I open my eyes and sigh. Seth Rollins is driving me crazy and I just might lose it.

The next morning I wake up and go down to the hotel desk. I know they'll all be too hung-over so I make plans for the day. I also know I shouldn't be wondering around alone but I figured its just one time right? And I may or may not have slipped in a pocket knife into my bag. I order some breakfast and drinks for everyone, knowing exactly what they'll need and when. I then buy some water bottles and aspirin and head back up to the room. I get back to our suite and put my purse down. I then go round to everyone's rooms. I first go into Roman's and place some aspirin and water next to his bedside table. I dread going into Dean and Ariana's after what they said they were going to do last night. Still, I managed to gain the courage and walk in there.

"Oh, thank god," I say to myself when I spot them underneath the covers. There's no doubt in my mind that they're naked but at least they're covered up. I place the water bottles and aspirin on their bedside table and leave before someone moves and shows me something I don't want to see. Next is Seth, I really don't want to go in there. What if he wakes up and asks about last night? I'm still processing what's happened so there's no way I can lie about it. Plus, I'll turn a shade of red and we all know what that means. I go in there but don't see Seth in his bed. Maybe he went out for a run? I go to his bedside table and think about putting the things here anyway. He might want them when he gets back. I'm just glad I don't have to face him again so soon after what happened last night.

"Iris," I hear my name and jump, turning around to see Seth stood there. In a towel no less. Oh god, he's had a shower! He must know what goes on in my mind because its like he's doing everything he can to torture me. "What are you doing here?" he asks in a softer voice as I try and make sure my eyes don't wonder.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

Last night, was horrible. Nothing comes to mind about what I did or said. All I remember is seeing Dolph all over Iris which made me mad and then I started to drink. I just drank and drank as much as I could to at least get the image out of my head of them two together, it didn't work though. It's the first thing I thought about when I woke up this morning. I know I did worse things to Iris when we were together so I deserve this. I deserve to get a taste of my own medicine. And this has karma's name written all over it. I hurt Iris and now she's hurting me, even if she doesn't know it.

I hope she's not serious about Dolph though, he's no good for her. I mean, I'm no good for her either. This is too messed up. I don't think I'll ever be able to take seeing her with someone else. Hell, I can't even take the fact that this Rick guy is the Father of her baby. I felt all sorts when I heard her tell us about him last night. It makes me even more mad that he's still calling her. But its her life, if Iris ever wants to be with someone then I'm going to have to deal with it. I have to face facts, she may never want to be with me again. She can't even forgive me or be friends with me. So you can understand my confusion when I see her in my room after I finish taking my shower.

"Iris," I say her name and see her jump, turning around to look at me. I wonder what she's thinking about. I try not to stare at her because I know she'll find it weird but I can't help it, she's beautiful. She has this glow on her and its probably because she's pregnant, I've heard people say that before. "What are you doing here?" I ask in a softer voice. Still trying not to stare.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Oh, um I was bringing around aspirin for everyone," I quickly answer, pretending that I have an itch on my neck as I look elsewhere.

"Thanks, I could really use some," says Seth, walking forward and right up to me as I automatically take a step back. If I wasn't horny before then I sure as hell am now. "You ok?" he asks, probably noticing my averted eyes and the fact that I moved away.

"Mmhmm," I say, not wanting my voice to come out all shaky. I feel like I've done something wrong and am going to get caught out about last night. I mean, he was drunk for god's sake! I feel like I've taken advantage despite the fact that I didn't even kiss him back. "I'll see if the others are up," I quickly say, pushing past him and leaving his room. Now I'll need to take a shower, a cold one. Seth always manages to stir up feelings inside me that I may not have known I had.

I go back to my room and hop in the shower. I don't think he remembers anything otherwise that look would be on his face. The look of uncertainty. But he seemed alright, so he doesn't remember. But why did he kiss me? I keep telling myself he would have kissed Roman if he was in my place but my heart keeps telling me its something more. Well, last time my heart landed me in heaps of trouble so I'm going to stick with my brain. I get out and see everyone gathered on the couch.

"Morning everyone," I say with a smile and get a chorus of 'Morning's back. I continue to use the towel in my hand to dry my hair, liking the way it curls slightly when I dry it naturally.

"Thanks for the aspirin Hot Mama," says Dean and I sit down next to Roman, noticing Dean is using a slightly lower tone than normal. I wonder why (?)

"Well, I thought I'd be nice since you all feel like shit and I feel like I could just burst out into a song!" I say with a big smile on my face as his face lets out a frown. "I said I feel like, it doesn't mean I'll do it," I add on. Dean would if he was in my place, cause that's the kind of guy he is.

"I can't believe I let you get me drunk!" exclaims Ariana, holding onto her head.

"Lower Ari, lower," says Roman, wincing at the loud sound of her voice. But then again, she's always been loud so he can't really blame her.

"I have never felt more shitty in my life," states Ariana, leaning forward as she keeps her head in her hands.

"I bet it didn't help that you woke up sore as hell," I comment as everyone immediately looks at me, even Ariana. Where the hell did that come from? A confused look takes over my face and I realize every one of them is just growing on me.

"I would totally high five you if I could get up," says Dean, leaning back with his fingers pinched at the top of his nose.

"So, did everyone have fun last night?" I question, a smile on my face.

"We know Ari definitely did," answers Dean, his eyes closed but a smirk on his face still.

"What's that supposed to mean? You are not a sex god in bed so stop bringing that up," says Ariana, the rest of us snickering at the comment.

"I am a sex god in bed but that's not what I meant babe," says Dean and leans forward, grabbing his phone off the coffee table. He then hands it to Ariana and the next thing you know is you can hear me and Ariana singing. Oh, he recorded the karaoke. Alright for me, bad for Ariana. She's not the type to get up and dance and sing to a Taylor Swift song. I'm actually not too bad at karaoke, I've had people say I'm quite good.

"Oh. My. God," says Ariana, looking horrified as she continues to watch the video. "How could I not remember this?!"

"Because its not something you enjoy replaying in your head?" I suggest.

"Oh, my life is over!" exclaims Ariana, sitting back on the couch.

"You could always delete it," points out Roman, which is true of course but if I know Dean, he's not going to let that happen. Before Ariana even has a chance to do anything, Dean grabs the phone out of her hand.

"I don't think so," says Dean, putting his phone into his pocket.

"What? Why not?" questions Ariana, sitting up on her knees as Dean puts a hand up. I guess she yelled too loud, even Roman's face scrunched up.

"First admit I'm a sex god," says Dean, a smirk playing on his face.

"What? Fuck you! No way!" she shouts, everyone wincing at her voice, except for me of course.

"We know you hate him Ari, but please think about the rest of us," says Roman. I chuckle and use my hands to start massaging his head, smiling at him as he sends me an appreciative glance.

"Dean, delete it right now," says Ariana.

"Those aren't the words I want to hear," says Dean, putting his hand next to his ear, knowing he has this one in the bag. Ariana whispers something but none of us head anything. "I'm sorry, what?" says Dean.

"You. Are. A. Sex. God," says Ariana begrudgingly and through clenched teeth.

"Oh, thanks darlin," says Dean, quickly kissing her cheek but you can tell she's going to kick his ass later. He better be prepared though, she's quite cunning when she wants to be. There's a knock on the door all of them wince which makes me chuckle. I get up and open the door, bringing in the breakfast trolley.

"I took the liberty of ordering breakfast," I tell them and push it to where they're all sat. "Ok, Ariana. Eggs, sunny side up with two toasts and some bacon of course," I start, taking her plate to her. "Dean, bacon, bacon and of course more bacon," I continue, handing him his.

"I think I'm in love with you," says Dean which makes me chuckle and causes Ariana to hit him on the chest. "What? I've gotta keep her sweet," he comments as she shakes her head.

"Banana pancakes!" I announce with Roman's plate in hand and notice everybody wince. "Sorry guys," I apologize and then hand Roman his.

"This is why you're my favorite," comments Roman, digging in as soon as I hand him a fork.

"I'm not going to argue about the flaws in that statement right now because I'm hungry," says Dean.

"And for Seth, scrambled eggs with waffles drowned in maple syrup," I say, handing it to him.

"Thanks," says Seth, being the only one to actually get up and come over to me before I could get to him. I nod my head and am about to sit down when he asks, "Didn't you get any for yourself?"

"Um, no I-" I get cut off by Roman.

"You really shouldn't be neglecting your food right now," says Roman, giving me a serious look.

"I'm not I…"

"Roman's right, we already know you need to take extra care already as it is after that fainting episode," says Ariana. I try explaining to them but they just don't give me the chance.

"Oh, who the fuck!" says Dean as someone knocks on our door. I'd laugh but because he actually looks disturbed, so I hold it in. I get up to answer the door and see Dolph on the other side.

"Hi, you ready?" he asks me and I nod my head, sidestepping to allow him to come in. "Ooh, what's up guys?" he asks and I don't know if its me but Seth looks more angry than hung-over. I don't understand why he seems to dislike Dolph, he's a great guy!

"Lower the tone dude," says Roman.

"You guys look like shit," states Dolph with a laugh.

"How in the hell do you not? I'm sure you were way drunk before the rest of us," says Ariana.

"I chug a load of water before going to bed, sobers me up," Dolph starts to explain. "I also take some aspirin before getting to bed and then have more when I get up. Seems to do the trick for me," he finishes explaining as I smile at him, stood next to him.

"I'll remember that for next time, but I'll be drunk so I don't know if I will," says Dean.

"Ok," I say, putting my hands together. "You guys have a great day and I'll be off with Dolph," I tell them, gaining questioning looks. "I knew you guys would be hung over so I made plans for the day. I don't exactly feel like tip-toeing around you guys anyway so we're going to get breakfast and then head out to the movies," I explain.

"Yeah, by the way we're getting pizza for lunch," Dolph tells me which makes me laugh.

"Why are you telling me now? We haven't even gotten breakfast yet," I point out to him.

"Just laying down the law in case any cravings come up," replies Dolph, making me chuckle.

"Ok Mister Laying-down-the-law, lets go," I say and wave at everyone before leaving with him. "Have a great day," I tell everyone and close the door behind me. I knew they would all object to me going out by myself so I made sure to get some sort of protection. Luckily, Dolph was eager enough to come with me.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

She's going out with Dolph? Dolph Ziggler out of all people? They better not be planning on doing a sequel to the lip lock they shared last night because I am going to lose my mind. I breathe evenly as I sit on my bed. Its not like Iris is doing this on purpose, she's just trying to move on. But I don't want her to. She knew what we had was special and I see that now! I was an idiot for not seeing it before but I am beginning to see it now. I just need one chance to prove it to her but I can't get that if she doesn't get a chance to spend time with me. This is too messed up.

 _What are you doing Seth? You don't even have a right to speak to her yet you think you deserve a second chance?_ I look at myself in the mirror. _You broke her heart, did you think she'd wait around for you forever? No, she was going to move on eventually and you'll just be ruining her happiness if you try and stop her_.

"But I have to try," I say out loud. _No, you don't. She'll decide in her own time if you deserve a chance, let her be for now. Dolph isn't like you, he's honest from the start. Every girl knows what to expect when going off with him, including Iris_. Which means she's choosing this. I know the kind of person Iris is and I hope she doesn't do this. She would never do this. How could I mess up everything so much? Its my fault all this is happening. Its my fault Iris left. Its my fault she's pregnant with some dude's kid who wants nothing to do with the baby. All of this is my fault. All I can do now is pray that Iris finds her way back to me. I'll be waiting here with open arms. I just need that one chance.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Olives totally go with a pizza!" exclaim Dolph, looking at me as if I'm committing a crime.

"Then order them on your half because I think they suck!" I say back to him.

"Oh, everyone thinks you're sweet but you're not," says Dolph, pointing a finger at me. "You're a vixen. Sweet in front of others and manipulative when in reality," he comments.

"Oh? It took you this long to work it out your freak?" I question, sitting back in my chair and patting my stomach. "No one's going to believe you," I state, a smirk playing on my face as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Ahem, your order?" asks the waiter, looking between the two of us.

"Make it a cheese pizza with olives on one half and pineapple on the other," orders Dolph with a big smile on his face as he looks up at the waiter.

"Um, ok," says the waiter, walking away with the most confused look on his face as me and Dolph burst out into laughter.

"Oh my gosh, that was awesome!" exclaims Dolph as I nod my head in agreement. Not being able to say anything because I'm too busy finding this particular moment hilarious. "I can't believe you actually managed to sit there with a glare on your face!"

"I can't believe it either, my face hurts," I then complain, touching it. "But, I believe ten bucks are in order," I tell him. Dolph dared me to do this with him, betting me ten bucks that I couldn't act like a bad ass for even a second which I did so he loses. He should know this by now, I'm great at acting. After all, I've been a WWE Diva for many years. I just don't like glaring at people so much otherwise I'll turn into Ariana and it'll end up being my trademark.

"With pleasure," says Dolph, grabbing his phone from the pot plant next to our table. He hid it there as soon as we got in so he could record the whole thing. "That is instantly going to Instagram," he chooses to play on with the words which makes me chuckle. We spend the rest of the day talking, walking around some shops and watching a movie. Eventually, we end up back at my hotel room and find everyone else has disappeared.

"You'd think they'd leave a note," I comment and sit down, glad I don't have to face Seth yet. Who knows, he might have remembered everything by now.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" asks Dolph, dropping himself besides me. Get a time machine and stop myself from falling in love with Seth but that's not going to happen. And it doesn't help that whenever Dolph would leave me alone for two seconds my mind would immediately think about Seth…and that stupid kiss. If I was at the hotel, I would have taken ten cold showers by now.

"Get fucked!" I comment, Dolph raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"So you are horny!" exclaims Dolph, laughing as I push him away from me.

"Not really," I lie but even he can tell it is. "Alright, maybe a little. But come on, its been a good few months," I let him know. "And last night didn't help," I add in as an afterthought.

"It was my kiss wasn't it?" asks Dolph and I shake my head. "Well then what?" he asks but I resist and don't tell him. He'll be just like Ariana and warn me about Seth. "So, you're horny. I always feel like having sex, shall we?" he asks, gesturing to my bedroom. I start to think about it but then realize I don't want to. I just want to feel, so I grab his hand and drag him to my bedroom. Locking the door behind me before we get started.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

"We are never going to eat there again!" exclaims Ariana. We'd just been to a restaurant close by and the waitress there kept feeling up Ariana whenever she walked by whilst we were waiting to be seated. A feel to the ass that is. Dean obviously didn't get jealous because we all know Ariana is straight, he surely found it hilarious. Just like me and Roman. Ariana however, didn't see it that way. Funnily enough, the waitress ended up being our server and stood too close to Ariana, touching her unnecessarily. I'm surprised Ariana's snapping mood didn't put her off.

"I think it was a great place to eat," says Dean, just as we get through the hotel room door. Ariana pushes him inside and Roman rolls his eyes. I hope Iris is back, I was hoping to talk to her. Bits and bats were coming from last night and I remember being with her so just want to know what happened. For some reason, I feel like I'm forgetting something really important.

"Oh god!" we hear Iris and everyone looks at her room door. "Fuck!" she says and Ariana's hands immediately fly to her mouth.

"Is she….?" trails off Ariana. Hmm, I never took Iris for a girl who would please herself. But this is awkward as hell.

"Fuck Dolph!" she screams, my heart drops at the sound of Iris screaming another guy's name. I look at the others and they look just as shocked as me, my hands balling up into fists of their own accord. Ziggler.

 **Reviews would be very much appreciated! : )**


	17. Busted

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Due to my lovely reviewers I managed to change things around and give you this update! I hope everyone likes it! Next update is Monday! : )**

 **Jade: I totally have a bad temper too, me and my Mum are always at loggerheads! I suggest you read the chapter again where Iris explains to them who the Father is if you're still confused because all that should be cleared up by now.  
Nope, can't blame her. I'd be drooling if it was me seeing him in a towel, lol. Not Roman and Seth specifically but just that he would have planted one on anybody! I like her songs too! I'm actually addicted to some right now!  
Olives are gross but don't even think about saying anything against pineapples! Already have that ongoing argument with my family, pineapples are great on pizza! Yeah, only a friendly hanging out. Iris needs someone who can keep her safe from Kane but who she can have a good time with, who else could she have chosen? That she trusts specifically?  
Yeah, I just sit here at my laptop and think about what cliffhanger to end my latest chapter in. I didn't have her scream Seth's name only cause the others could hear them and I don't want anything like that coming about yet from Iris's side.  
I hope your ankle is feeling better and thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Calwitch: Don't worry, Ariana looks like she might be on the case! : )**

 **thecharmedone927: Yay, thanks! Although, my favorite chapter so far has been drunk Seth! Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you! : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Really? Thanks, I'm always hoping each chapter gets better and better and to have someone tell me that means a lot! Enjoy the next chapter! : )**

 **Guest: Poor Seth indeed but he needs to know what it feels like to be on the other end! Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Yeah but what can you do? Don't worry though, things will get better : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17:**

 **SETH POV**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Iris continues shouting as all of stand there perplexed. I see Roman glance at me and realize that I'm visibly shaking. I try and calm myself but with every scream my anger rises.

"Um, I think we'll retreat," says Ariana, not knowing what to do obviously. She drags Dean with her and they head to their room, leaving me and Roman standing there.

"Seth-" starts Roman but I just walk off. "You alright?" he asks after me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I say, turning around for a second before going into my room too. Once inside I kick the side of the bed and then sit down on the end. Why the fuck would she do this with Ziggler? Ziggler of all people! Not to mention she's pregnant! She's letting some guy have sex with her who is the equivalent of a one night stand and she's not even bothered. She's just screaming his name. Fuck!

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Morning screamer," says Dolph, greeting me as I open my eyes to find him next to me.

"Morning to you too," I say, blushing the darkest shade of red. The only reason he had that kind of an effect is because I've been deprived for months, otherwise no other person, excluding Seth, has gotten me to scream that loud. Ever. I sit up and look at the door, do I really want to go out?

"Ah, the walk of shame part," says Dolph, getting up himself as he runs a hand through his hair. "Well, for you. For me, not so much," he then comments.

"Yes but let me remind you that I have two guys out there who consider me their little sister and have ripped you apart in the ring before," I remind him, trying to scare him a little for the fun of it. I get out and get changed into a pair of jeans and a top. "What's wrong?" I ask Dolph, seeing him still in the same position.

"You've kind of freaked me out, I mean Roman is a big guy and Dean…well he's kind of, I don't know, nuts!" he says which makes me laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you underdog," I say with a laugh. Dolph goes to put on his clothes and I tell him I'll see him outside. Once out, I see someone's already brought up breakfast so I grab some and sit on the couch. Trying to ignore the looks I'm getting.

"How was last night?" Ariana is the first to speak and I notice Dean and Roman stop eating, glancing in my direction.

"Fine, I had a pineapple pizza. What about you?" I ask her, acting indifferent because that's the best way to go right now. If anyone wants to ask anything then they should be direct.

"Oh, come off of it Iris, Dolph Ziggler?" she questions in a lower tone, pointing to my room.

"So what? I'm a girl and I have needs," I say, just then noticing Seth had come out from his bedroom. He doesn't look happy. Maybe he remembered something from last night?

"Needs? That's what vibrators are for!" she exclaims which I find weird because the guys are all here.

"Ahem, you've, um…you've never needed to use one right?" asks Dean hesitantly as I cover my mouth with one of my hands to try and stop myself from laughing out so much. He's probably wondering what Ariana gets up to when he's not around.

"Not the time," warns Ariana but she doesn't get a chance to say anything more because Dolph comes out. I don't know if its me or that its just gotten awkward here all of a sudden.

"Morning guys!" says Dolph but it looks like Dean and Roman have something going on because instead of greeting Dolph they glare at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Dolph, they're just trying to intimidate you," I tell him, not seeing what all the fuss is about. So I spent one night with Dolph, does it really matter that much? Neither of us wants a relationship with the other so its all good right?

"It's working," sings Dolph, having made his way over to me. "I think I'll have breakfast in my own room," he then says, sensing the tension.

"You sure?" I ask him, knowing he'd rather be sitting with a bunch of people than by himself.

"Yeah," says Dolph and then bends down to the side of the couch. "I had a great time last night and if you ever…you know…let me know," he says, placing a kiss on my dark red cheeks before he leaves. "Um, bye?" he says, and I can tell he really doesn't know what to do. But then again, neither do I.

"That's right you better run!" says Dean in a threatening voice as Dolph gives him a weird look before leaving. "Now _that_ was awesome," he comments, giving Roman a high five.

"You guys are cruel," I tell them both.

"But useful," says Ariana with a smile of her own. "I'm going to take a shower and then _we_ need to talk," she says and I nod my head before she leaves. I know exactly what she wants to talk about but I don't have a problem with it because I have absolutely nothing to hide or be ashamed of.

"Where are you going?" Roman asks Dean who gets up really fast as well.

"Dude, she said shower. Need I say more?" he questions before running off himself.

"He's like a dog in heat," comments Roman.

"But all the time," I add on, making him laugh. I hear Seth scoff and look at him. "Something wrong?" I ask him, unsure of why he's acting all moody. First the scene at the club where he was fine but then angry and now today, he's acting all off again. What is going through his mind? When we were together, I could tell if something was bothering and exactly what it could be but now I get nothing.

"Nope," Seth replies, popping the 'p'. A few seconds later he changes his mind. "Actually, yes," he says, looking right at me which sends shivers down my spine. "You're commenting on Dean being a dog in heat all the time but what about you? You just acted exactly the same so isn't that a little hypocritical?" he questions as I sit there in shock at what he just said.

"Um, ok, how?" I ask him, genuinely confused.

"How long you been sleeping with Ziggler? Since you've come back?" he question, having stood up now and looking all cocky which annoys me. He has no right to question what I do with Dolph.

"That's none of your business," I tell him in a calm manner, looking at Roman to help me out.

"Seth-" tries Roman but gets cut off, Seth's attention all on me.

"Oh right, I'm sorry," he says but he says it in a way that's criticizing me. "I mean why should I point out how irresponsible you're being right?" he goes on.

"Irresponsible?" I question him. "I've done nothing wrong," I defend myself.

"Oh really? Being pregnant wasn't enough and now you're going out of your way to have one night stands?" he says and I look down. He's actually making me feel guilty for what I've done. "You have a baby in there and you're letting someone touch you like that who doesn't even matter? Tell me something Iris, your baby kicks and you feel it in your stomach, so does it not even bother you a little bit his dick is going into you with your baby up there? Or did you just forget you were pregnant because you're that horny and fulfilling your desires is more important?" he continues. My eyes already watered and that last question does it because tears start falling down my eyes.

"E-excuse me," I say, getting up and leaving to go to my room. I shut the door and lock it as Seth's words go over and over in my mind. How could he be so cruel to me? After weeks of wanting to be my friend he's proven that the can't. No friend would talk to me the way he just did now! I thought he changed for the better, I really thought he was starting to care about me and then this? I hate him!

 **SETH POV**

"What the fuck was that?" asks Roman but I just ignore him and go to my room. I cannot believe I was that horrible to her, I instantly felt bad as soon as I saw the tears start to run down her beautiful face. I'm such a dick! I was angry and took it all out on her. She doesn't even know why I'm pissed off which makes things even worse. Iris is never going to talk to me again.

I tried to control myself but as soon as I saw Ziggler come out and everything, I lost it. Especially when he left with a kiss on her cheek and the promise of having sex with her again. Why couldn't he find some other girl to mess around with? Why did it have to be Iris? And why did she have to agree to it?

I need to gain control over what I feel but I can't. I can't stand seeing someone else with Iris. I'm falling in love with her for God's sake and I know I messed up but…I just wish I could hold her right now. Keep her close and safe, away from anyone in my arms. I wish I was the one with her last night, not Ziggler. I should apologize to her but my feet won't take me that way. I don't think she even wants to see my face.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I throw water on my face, removing any evidence of crying. If Ariana sees she'll kick up a storm as well as Dean and I don't have the time and effort to come up with an excuse. I look at myself in the mirror. So this is what Seth really thinks of me? That I'm irresponsible and can't take care of my baby? At first I was waiting for him to make comments to me, about how the baby came about as well as Rick but he didn't. And for a second I truly thought he was being understanding. But that's not the case is it?

"Iris?" calls Ariana and I leave the bathroom. I see her outside my room and walk past her.

"I'm here," I say, grabbing a comb and running it through my hair. I hear the door close and just know I'm about to get the third degree about Dolph. I honestly thought everyone would understand. But I guess they don't.

"Now, seriously, Ziggler?" questions Ariana, hands on her hips. I take a seat on my bed and look at her.

"Yeah, so?" I ask innocently. But even now I feel like she'd be right in telling me what I did was wrong. Seth had no problem doing that and now I feel incredibly guilty about last night. That's how much power he still holds over me, his words affecting me so. "Are you going to tell me I shouldn't have done it? That because I'm pregnant I shouldn't be doing it?"

"What? No!" says Ariana instantly and I look up at her in confusion. She's not going to tell me off?

"Why not?" I ask her.

"Because its none of my business, that's why," states Ariana, making me smile a little. "Remember when my cousin Sammy was pregnant? She wouldn't leave Dave alone remember? When I went to stay with them she was getting a little too frisky if you know what I mean," she says, coming over and sitting next to me. "So I get that you…needed to…you know," she says.

"Really? Thanks," I tell her, feeling relieved.

"I am surprised that you held out this long," she comments. "But at the same time," Ariana starts, taking my hands into hers. "This isn't you Iris".

"What do you mean?" I ask her curiously.

"One nighters, satisfying your appetite, this kind of stuff isn't something you ever indulge in," she points out and in that aspect she's right. I like whatever I do to be meaningful.

"I know," I say with a nod of my head, looking down at the floor.

"Then what's going on in that head of yours? Because I can't seem to figure it out," she tells me.

"I just, I really wanted to and Dolph offered to so…" I trail off.

"The Iris I know would never have given in to anything like desire," Ariana points out again and she's right. No matter how much I've ever wanted to, I've never given in to lust. I'd make sure any guy I go with takes me on dates, gets to know me as I do him and then I'd give in. I've never believed in anything meaningless.

"I guess I weakened for a second Ari," I tell her, but really I just wanted to forget

"Iris, at the same time I don't think its healthy for you or your baby," Ariana tells me, concern in her eyes. "Now, Dolph is a nice guy and all but considering the amount of girls he's been with, I don't think its safe you do anything like this with him at all. I'm not trying to control your life or anything but, it wasn't a smart decision," she explains and I nod my head.

"Ari, I have to tell you something," I admit, looking up at her as I bite down on my lip.

"What did you do Iris?" she asks me and I proceed to tell her what I need to. As I tell her what happened she nods her head and listens. I don't know if I should have done what I did but I did and I can't change it. But why should I feel guilty for it? Because its not me? Or because I'm pregnant. Despite what Ariana's said to me, a part of me still regrets it all and that's the part that's being controlled by Seth right now.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

After moping around in my room I figured I should go back out and see Iris. It was the right thing to do, I fucked up. Plain and simple and she didn't deserve that. What I don't expect to see is Ziggler back here, again! Is the guy planning on living here now? I notice Iris come out of her room, dressed like she's going out.

"I'll see you later guys," Iris says in a sweet voice, leaving with Ziggler and not even looking my way. I turn and go to the balcony. Great, I pissed her off and she's gone with him again! I sit down, leaning against the wall and sigh. Why do I do this to me and her? It seems whenever something goes wrong it's always my fault. I don't even realize it is when I do it so I can't exactly stop myself.

"You like her, don't you?" questions Roman, sitting down next to me as he too has come out onto the balcony. I don't look at him but just nod my head instead of replying. "Then what is _your_ problem?"

"My problem?" I ask Roman, giving him a confused look.

"You like the girl but you make her cry?" asks Roman and I look down in shame. I don't get it either. "Are you sure…you do though?" he then asks and I know he's only looking out for Iris. I mean, she is his friend too.

"I believe so," I tell him. I can tell he wants to ask about everything that happened in the past so I just say, "I don't get it either I just do," shrugging my shoulders.

"Seth, this girl means a lot to me. To all of us," he says, referring to himself, Ariana and Dean. "If you, even for a second, think otherwise then you have to keep it to yourself. Iris has been through a hell of a lot and she doesn't deserve to go through anymore".

"Rome, I don't know what's going on with me," I start, Roman being the only person I can talk to right now. "Honestly, I don't. Its like I didn't know anything before and now, all of a sudden I do. What I feel for Iris, its different to what I thought I felt for her before. But I'm just fucking it up as always, you can count on me to do that," I say, shaking my head.

"What about Ari?" asks Roman and I know he just wants to be thorough.

"To be honest, I stopped thinking about her a long time ago," I tell him truthfully. "Maybe I'm just someone who wants what he can't have," I comment.

"True," says Roman, and I can see him nodding his head from the corner of my eye. "But I've also never seen you blow up like that for a girl before," he comments at which I nod my head. "Look, I want nothing more than things to go back to normal. You and Iris, Dean and Ari but its not as easy. Things have changed a lot Seth and despite the fact that we all wish things were just like they were before, they're not going to be. Iris, has changed. Her sole focus is that baby of hers and keeping her health in check. You'll need to give her some space," he advises.

"I thought I was," I say.

"Continue doing that _or….._ " he trails off giving me a look.

"No, no way," I say, shaking my head, absolutely adamant on not doing that.

"Seth," starts Roman.

"No, I can't tell her," I say. "It won't be fair on Iris, she'll just think I'm playing mind games with her and truth be told I don't even know if I am!" I gently hit my head on the back of the wall, in two minds. I really do want to tell her how I feel I and hope she can take me back but even I know that's farfetched. Especially since she said so herself that she can't ever forgive me.

"I'm proud of you," says Roman all of a sudden as I look at him shock. "What, it's true? You're thinking about Iris before yourself and that's what you should have done before. I guess it makes me happy to see my brother once again," he explains and I nod my head, feeling touched you could say. "I think it is best of you keep these feelings to yourself for now," he then says.

"Yeah, besides, I'll be a dead man if Ariana finds any of this out so don't tell anyone," I comment.

"Yeah but I can handle Ari, she's not as strong as she thinks she is," he says making me chuckle.

"And who's going to handle Dean?" I question, a silence surrounding us.

"You're on your own with that one," says Roman.

"I can't expect to just swoop in and be with Iris again, I need to fix things with Dean and Ariana first," I say, thinking about it. I make the odd comment here and there but things are still tough with them both. Ariana refuses to look at me and when she does I see disgust in her eyes. Dean can handle me being in the same room but only because I saved Iris, that's it.

"How on earth are you going to do that?" asks Roman with a quizzical look. I give him a pleading look and he immediately says, "No, no way!"

"Please?" I beg him, moving so that I'm facing him. "I'll give you whatever you need," I say.

"What I need is a vacation from all this drama," says Roman, shaking his head.

"I'll buy you shampoo for a month," I promise him. "The tea tree expensive one that you love".

"How the hell do you know that?" asks Roman as my face goes kind of red.

"I may or may not have….accidentally….used it…once or twice," I admit with a guilty look.

"That was you?" asks Roman with a glare in his eyes.

"Once or twice!" I defend myself. "There was nothing else there and I couldn't make the trip to the store!" I continue to defend as I find Roman's hand on the collar of my shirt.

"I'm keeping calm right now because of your offer," he says with a menacing look. Ok, so he's really sensitive about his shampoo. "Hang on a second, why didn't you come clean then?"

"You were so mad that day I knew you would have chucked me out the window!"

"You're right," he says, letting go of my collar. "Ok, I'll help you on two conditions," he starts and I nod my head not caring what they are. "One, you're buying for two months," he starts and I nod my head reluctantly. No offence to Roman, but that shampoo is unreasonably pricey! It did nothing for my hair whatsoever! It was just like regular shampoo. "Second, you apologize to Iris as soon as she gets back," he says which makes me smile. "What?"

"I was going to do that anyway," I admit and he laughs, patting the side of my face.

"Come on, I'll let you beat me on the x-box," he offers, getting up as I do too.

"Let me?" I question, starting a bickering of a life time over whether Roman loses on purpose or is defeated by me.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I was so mad at Seth that I needed to get out. So I called Dolph and we went out for the day, again. It wasn't as fun as yesterday because Seth made me feel so shitty. Ever since I've come back, I just don't get him. Sometimes he's an ass and sometimes he's really sweet. Then he's an ass again. Anyone would think he's pregnant with the hormonal ups and downs he has.

"Hi Rome," I say, walking into the room. I told Dolph that he didn't need to drop me off, I so don't want a lecture from Seth again about what I'm doing wrong.

"Hey sis," says Roman, his eyes glued to the x-box. I glance at Seth who's looking at me and don't bother greeting him. "How was your day out?" he asks, still looking at the screen.

"Great," I tell him with a smile on my face even though he's not looking in my direction. "Where is my favorite couple?" I ask, referring to Dean and Ariana.

"Date night," states Roman and then turns and gives me a look, both of us knowing what that means. "I've left some noise-cancelling headphones in your room," he says and I can't tell if he's joking or being serious.

"Ha! Take that!" Seth suddenly says and Roman sighs.

"Damn it," says Roman, something that I find very hard to believe. He doesn't look too disappointed. "Well done, I mean it," he says, turning to Seth as I take a seat on the couch.

"Oh fuck!" shouts Seth. "That's it, we're playing again!" announces Seth, with a determined look. I can't even stay mad at him. Ariana would have kneed him in the balls if our situations were reversed. But I'm not like her. I can't control my feelings as well as her. I can't build up a defense system. I can't help it.

"No, I'm going out because I have a hot date!" says Roman, getting up and pointing his fingers at Seth.

"What? Who?" he questions, the answers to which I probably already know. The girl in the purple dress.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," answers Roman, pinching Seth's cheeks before he retreats into his room. Its only then I realize that I'm all alone with Seth. Without saying anything I begin to get up, deciding to spend the rest of my night in my room all by myself.

"Iris," I hear Seth call me and I'm compelled to turn around. I know he's just going to tell me off for being with Dolph again and I don't have the strength in me to argue with him. Actually, I've never been able to argue with him. He's always managed to get his way with a smile and a wink, maybe that's where the problem was. The fact that I was too naïve to begin with and didn't learn . When I look at him he's staring at the floor. He looks like…no he can't be…is he? "I'm…so, so sorry," he says and my eyebrows rise of their own accord. He's apologizing?

 **Reviews are appreciated! : )**


	18. Reconnecting With Seth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter guys! Anyone that loves to just read about Seth and Iris, this chapter is perfect for! Hope you all like it. Next update is Tuesday! : )**

 **Jade: Glad to hear that!  
Nope, no brother wants to including these guys. But everyone makes decisions they regret later on. But you might be surprised about what happens later.  
How could he control himself? Jealousy took over as it does in every story at one point or another. He really likes her so he can't see her with anyone else and all sorts of nonsense came out of his mouth which he does regret, but heat of the moment right? Plus, I can't have him acting perfect all the time!  
Yes, of course its going to be difficult for Roman which is why I've added in his point of view in this chapter just to give a bit of insight into how he's dealing with things. Obviously, very conflicted because he loves them both. I can't have any chapter without some humor, so the shampoo part had to be added! It just came to me.  
If Iris ever does put one and one together, she still wouldn't believe Seth is jealous. Just because she doesn't think he could ever have feelings for her. Of course we know that's not true but she has the mindset of if he couldn't love her then why would he now? As for what Seth remembers, right now he gets flashes here and there but doesn't remember much of the night and what he said or did with Iris.  
Thanks for reviewing! You're back to normal now, lol**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Yeah, me too. Ha ha : )**

 **Calwitch: I guess Ariana has much more control over how she feels compared to Seth. When it comes to advice Roman is always the best person to go to don't you think? Thanks for reviewing : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Yay, glad you are : )**

 **ambrosegirl1998: Its not right but he realizes he was wrong which is a good thing. He could admit to Iris how he feels and this could all be over, but where's the fun in that? ; )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Its probably not the best explanation you could hope for but it's the only he's giving. Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Guest: Updated love : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: Thanks for both your reviews! Maybe I'm updating too much if you're reviewing on them late ; ) Still, thanks! Roman is always the peacekeeper when it comes to anything. I think Dean would have probably hospitalized him for the way he talked to Iris. I think you'll enjoy reading their one on one convo in this chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18:**

"Why are you apologizing?" I ask him in a soft voice. "You were right," I tell him and turn around, going into my room not waiting for a response. I was being irresponsible, I was only thinking about myself. I hear a knock on my door and say, "Come in," wiping the tears at the corner of my eye. "Oh, hey Roman. Need help picking out an outfit?" I say with a smile on my face.

"Actually, I'm good," he says, closing the door behind him. "I just wanted to check on you".

"Seth sent you didn't he?" I inquire and the guilty look on his face tells me everything I need to know. Why does he have to be so nice? It really makes it harder for me to hate him.

"He may have been concerned about you," says Roman, choosing his words carefully. He then comes over and sits next to me. "Look, I'll be the first to admit that Seth is one of _the_ biggest douches in history," he starts.

"Tell me about it".

"But his heart's in the right place," he finishes and I tilt my head to the side in a questioning manner. "He only told me to come in here to make sure you were alright, not to defend him. But, he really is sorry," he explains, keeping a hand on my thigh in a soothing manner.

"He shouldn't be, he was right. I don't know what I was doing," I say, shaking my head.

"You're a human being Iris, it means you have needs and it's stupid for any of us not to understand that," he says and I find that very weird to digest because he's like a brother and we're talking about sex. "That being said, Seth knows he crossed some boundaries".

"Now _that_ is true," I say. Roman takes my face in his hands.

"There's not point dwelling on his words if even he doesn't believe them to be true, hmm?" he says and I nod my head, leaning into him for a hug.

"Thanks," I say to him. "Now go get ready for your date," I tell him, pulling back.

"Only if you give me that sun shining smile that tells me there's nothing wrong," he puts forward a condition to which I happily oblige and give him my biggest grin, showing all my teeth. "That's better," he says, patting my leg before getting up. "And since it's just you and Seth for now, maybe you could go out there and, I don't know, spend some time together," he suggests. It feels to me like he has his own agenda.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," I tell him.

"Hey, it's only a suggestion. I mean, how can he make up for what he's said if you don't let him right?" He leaves me with those words and a while after I hear him leave the suite. Should I go out there? I mean, it doesn't seem like a very good idea. But Roman's right, if I don't give Seth the chance to make up for it then he won't be able to. And it'll keep him worried. I hate being so conflicted about him, because the part of me that cares and loves for him is jumping up and down like crazy!

* * *

 **ROMAN POV**

I go to get ready for my date but my mind is elsewhere. Its on the two people that are here in this suite right now. Seth and Iris. I hope I'm doing the right thing. I love Iris, she's a sister to me and Seth is trying to make amends. He likes her. He's falling in love with her. I don't think that's best for anyone, not for Seth, not for Iris and not for the rest of us. But you can't help it. I guess it's a good thing Seth told me how he's feeling this time round rather than last time where we were all clueless.

Still, he had no right to talk to Iris the way he did just because he got jealous. She's not Seth's Iris anymore. She's just Iris. Our friend. Our sister. He can't mess her around. Iris wears her heart on her sleeve, its just who she is and when Seth gets angry, he says and does things without realizing its hurt the other person. I've let Seth know he shouldn't tell anyone else how he feels, that's best for right now. Iris doesn't need this on top of everything else. And I'm damn proud of Seth for realizing this.

I would like nothing more than for them both to be happy again. For as long as I have known Iris, her happiness has lied in Seth. But priorities change when a child comes involved. Iris has her baby to think about now. She needs to stay away from the drama that comes along with Seth. I am going to help Seth in building bridges with Ariana and Dean but what I'm not going to do is help him get Iris back. He doesn't deserve her, at all. If he ever asks, I'll make it clear where I stand in this matter. I'm not having Iris run away for a second time because Seth didn't think things through. But I highly doubt he won't. After all, he's proved himself to be thoughtful when I was wondering why he wouldn't tell Iris.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

After debating for a good ten minutes about the pros and cons I decide to go outside. No grudges is what I said to myself when I came here and I mean that. Just because I don't forgive Seth for what he's done doesn't mean I'm holding a grudge. _You're lying to yourself Iris, you want to go out there and make sure he's not wallowing because of you_. I hate it when my inner self comes to life and makes me face reality. I open the door and see Seth's eyes glued to the TV.

"Roman gone?" I ask and see him jump slightly in surprise at the sound of my voice. I don't know what else to say, what else to do to get a conversation going and despite me knowing the answer to the question I still ask it.

"Y-yeah," replies Seth, sitting up properly at seeing me.

"Um, what do you want to do for dinner?" I ask him, closing my room door as I come out and walk over to where he is. I sit on the same couch but all the way on the other end. I don't trust myself around Seth and I'm not going to now.

"Uh," says Seth and my bet is he doesn't have a clue. Never does when it comes to food, as long as its there he eats it. "We could order in?" he suggests and I nod my head.

"Or we could go out," I suggest at which his eyebrows rise in question. "I hate having to be stuck in here, its why I've made sure I could go out the past two days. Can we go out? Please?" I say, bringing out my pouty lip for extra effect.

"That's not fair, using pouty lip always helps you get your way," comments Seth, shaking his head.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I ask him, getting up using the side of the couch. I'm not seven months pregnant and believe me, being in the third trimester sucks big time. I just know I'm going to end up waddling around like a penguin, my baby's actually bigger than average right now so it'll be worse for me.

"Let me get my jacket," says Seth and I grab mine as well. We leave the room in silence and take the elevator ride in silence. "Um, I'm really sorry," he apologizes again, scratching the back of his head. "I crossed the line which I shouldn't have done. I just…I care about you. Both of you and I kind of…lost it. I really am sorry Iris," he goes on to explain. I'm not really curious of why he acted like that but it makes sense if he cares. I'm just surprised that outburst came from him and not one of the others. I'm a little confused but I don't want to stretch it, I want to forget about it.

"Thank you," I tell him with a small smile, looking up at him. "And for your information, I didn't sleep with Dolph. I mean, I would never do that to my baby," I state as he looks on at me in surprise. Before he can say anything the elevator doors open and the old woman from the other night hops in.

"Oh, hello dear," says the old woman and I give her smile.

"Hi," I say to her and she looks between me and Seth.

"Oh, he's sober this time. Good boy," she says and I place my hand over my mouth to stop myself from giggling as she pinches Seth's cheeks who just looks more than just confused.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" asks Seth at which the woman laughs.

"I guess the effects of the alcohol wore off, you don't remember anything?" she asks him. Seth tilts his head to the side as if questioning her what she's talking about.

"I met you here two nights ago," says the woman, using her hand to gesture the 'two'. "You were getting…very frisky with your girlfriend here," she says and he looks at me, giving me the she's-crazy look. But that soon goes when he reads my face which of course tells him its all true. I quickly look away, my cheeks feeling hot which means they're getting red.

"I'm…I'm sure that's not what it was," says Seth, looking at the woman and smiling.

"Mmhmm, that's what she said when you were pressed up all over her," says the woman and I place a hand on my forehead, trying to cool myself down. Oh gosh, this is so embarrassing! Seth is going to ask me about that night non-stop now. "But let me tell you young folk, I'm not as stupid as people make us out to be. Now you take care of that young lady, she and the baby will need your support," she says with a finger in the air as if she's telling him off. The elevator doors open and I immediately get out, Seth following me.

"What the heck was that all about?" asks Seth but I just continue walking.

"Oh, she's a crazy old lady," I tell him. "She's been riding that elevator for days," I lie.

"I've never seen her," says Seth, glancing back at the woman.

"I'm hungry, lets go eat," I say and head for the exit. I think he senses that I don't want to talk about it so just leaves it out. We get a cab and head to a restaurant. Once there, we place our orders and wait for our food to come.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" asks Seth, referring to what happened when he was drunk.

"Nope," I say, popping the 'p' and twiddling my thumbs. "You were drunk, I took you back up to our room, end of," I tell him, wanting to end it right there. I pick up my water and take a sip.

"Thanks," says Seth and I look at him in surprise. Did he just thank me? "For getting me back to the hotel. It can't have been easy because I know I'm a handful," he admits. This is not what I was expecting, I thought he'd continue to push it but he's not. He's…he's actually respecting my wishes of not wanting to discuss the topic. That's quite…quite nice actually. "So, are you on commentary tomorrow night?" he asks me.

"I think so," I tell him, not really knowing. Stephanie never tells me till I get there which is kind of annoying but she says she also needs to make sure there's enough people to cover my job while I'm out on the announcement table.

"Great, we'll see you out there then. We have a match against the Wyatt's, again," he says, not sounding too pleased.

"What's with the groan?" I ask him, just as our food arrives and we dig in.

"We've been in countless of matches with the Wyatt's, I think its getting pretty boring," he comments, scratching his beard for a second and I can't help but stare. _Snap out of it Iris!_ "The special thing about the Shield has always been unpredictability. Dean's unpredictable in the next crazy thing he does, Roman's unpredictable in the power he uses and I'm unpredictable in my next move. But, we can't continue doing that if we're fighting the same people over and over again".

"Hmm, I get your point," I tell him. "Why don't you just talk to Stephanie?" I suggest.

"I don't think she'll listen," says Seth but he will be surprised at how much she does when she does have the time. "Besides, my storyline is with Kane and Randy right now. The problem is, there's two of them and three of us. Not exactly balance on each side so we're going to need a third person on their side," he explains.

"And what's wrong with handicap matches?" I question.

"I think its doubly unfair to go against the Shield in a handicap match," he comments.

"That's pretty cocky," I then comment, chewing on a breadstick.

"Part of being the Shield," he tells me. "Which you'll need now, by the way. Since you're a part of us".

"Oh yeah," I say, having forgotten since I haven't been out to the ring much. "But how can I be, cocky? Its…not me. I can't act cocky very well and I'm a terrible liar," I point out to him. Despite the fact that a few of my lies have gone down well with everyone else.

"Hmm, I'll teach you," Seth comes up with a solution.

"Teach me? You're going to teach me?" I ask him, trying not to burst out in laughter.

"Yes, why? What's so funny?" asks Seth as I sit back and try not to pee myself.

"Remember when you tried to teach me how to drive?" I ask him, thinking back to when we first went out. I'd never learnt to drive because I never needed to know how. Ariana and me would always be together, joined at the hip. So if I was going somewhere, she would be going too. "You made me cry on the very first lesson!" I exclaim, watching to see how he explains that.

"Oh yeah," says Seth as realization dawns on his face. "In my defense, you're reduced to tears very quickly," he then comments as my mouth makes an 'o' shape.

"I do not!" I protest. "You were yelling at me and I was already confused," I justify. He just sits there laughing so I throw a breadstick at him. It hits him right in the nose and both my hands fly up to my face as I try and hide the toothy grin I'm wearing right now.

"Did-did you just throw a breadstick at me?" asks Seth, looking at me in a confused manner.

"Um, m-maybe," I say but it comes out muffled because my hands are still on my face. They come down though and so does my grin once a breadstick hits my cheek. "Did you just…?" I immediately pick up a breadstick and chuck it at him as he throws one at me. I laugh and so does he, people must think we're weird. We continue our little breadstick fight till we're all out and I daren't ask the angry looking waiter if we could have some more. "I would totally throw my knife in retaliation for that last one hitting my head but I'll end up in jail so…" I trail off, shrugging my shoulders.

"Look at you, going all badass!" comments Seth and that just makes me laugh. We finish the rest of our dinner, without throwing it at each other and then leave the restaurant. I think the waiter in there was glad to see the back of us actually. We end up at a park, don't ask me how. After walking around for a while, we take a seat on one of the benches.

"I love the smell," I say, referring to the fresh air scent that's in the air.

"I know," says Seth and I glance at him with a small smile. "Just don't get too hooked on it".

"I'll try not to (!)" I say, hating having to spend all my time in the stupid hotel room. "Its so peaceful out here, I'd love to live somewhere in like a little cottage out in the middle of nowhere. Just me, my baby and the trees and grass," I tell him, I don't know why but I just do.

"You make it sound like you're not planning on staying in the WWE," comments Seth, his face dropping slightly when he looks at me realizing that's true. "You're not?" he then asks.

"Um, I don't know," I tell him and that's true. I'm leaving soon but I don't know where I'll go. "I mean, constantly moving from one place to another, it'll be hard on the little girl," I say, smiling at a little girl who is running around with her brother. They must be around 4 or 5. "I want my little girl to have all the stability in the world. I don't want her to hate me for not letting her stay at a school or in a place she likes and has friends in".

"I'm sure she won't hate you, its hard to," says Seth as I smile. Ever since I've declared that I'm having a girl, everyone refers to my baby as 'she'. Which is better than 'it'. That's one of the reasons I said its going to be a girl. But if it is a boy, then that'll be a nice surprise.

"That's a sweet thought Seth but she might go on her Father," I say, shrugging my shoulders. "So she might not be as understanding as I've been with my Mother. After everything my Mother put me through as a child, everyone expects to me to hate her. But I just can't because she's the only parent I had and she couldn't find another way to earn money". I stop there for a second, taking a deep breath. "I don't like thinking about this but somewhere inside, there's resentment. Resentment for what she did to me and I don't want to see that in my baby girl's eyes".

"But you won't be alone, we're all around," points out Seth, getting me to see the silver lining.

"I don't know, I still haven't decided yet," I say, rubbing circles on my stomach. "But one thing's for sure, whatever I do decide will be in line with what she needs the most". I turn to him and then say, "Can you just not tell everyone? I haven't made my decision yet and I know they'll all just go crazy trying to convince me to stay which will be stupid if I've decided to stick around, you know?"

"Sure," says Seth with a small chuckle to himself. We decide to leave and get back to the hotel, not finding anyone there yet. I can't say I'm surprised, its around 9:00 so why would they be? "We should watch a movie," suggests Seth and I nod my head.

"Totally!" I exclaim, taking off my jacket and looking through the cupboard, sure one of us bought popcorn a couple of days ago. "What are our choices?" I ask him, settling down on the couch with my feet up on the table.

"Well, we have the hobbit for some reason," says Seth, that's something he would never choose intentionally. "Who bought this up?" he asks.

"Roman," I answer. "We were watching together the other day, its actually quite good".

"Yeah (!)" says Seth, not sounding very confused. "We have, how to train your dragon 2?"

"What? I liked it and it was a present from my Mother," I tell him. "What else do we have?"

"We have Die Hard, Guardians of the galaxy and nothing else worth reading," replies Seth which makes me laugh. "What do you want to watch? I pretty much despise all of them".

"Have you never seen how to train your Dragon 2?" I ask him and he gives me a what-do-you-think look. "Ok, that's it we're watching it. And you're going to love it, I promise!" I say, clapping my hands together like an excited little kid. Seth puts in the movie and sits down next to me, a pillow separating the both of us. I may or may not have put it there. What? His scent drives me up the wall and after he kissed me the other night, I'm finding it difficult to stay away from him.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

Ok, how am I supposed to sit here next to Iris and act like normal? It would be great if someone could tell me. She's sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and looking all excited for this movie which just makes her look really cute. If I was any closer I'm sure as hell I'd kiss her. I'd probably get slapped but it'd be worth it though.

"Oh, this bit is good!" says Iris, a bright smile taking over her face. She is really into this movie. I guess its not bad, but I can't help but keep glancing over at her. Especially when something funny happens, the cutest smile comes over her face and she lets out an adorable laugh. Some part through the movie I hear sniffling and glance to see Iris is crying.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask her, feeling very worried. She looks at me and I feel my heart drop.

"Of course not, how are _you_ ok? His Father just died!" she says, referring to the movie. I grab the tissue box and hand it to her as she blows her nose into it and then uses her hands to wipe away the tears. Just looking at her tear eyed face, it makes me wonder. Did she look like this after we broke up? My heart sinks at the feeling that maybe not now but I was once the cause for this. I once made her cry and if I was in her place, I don't think I'd be too forgiving either. "You are heartless, how can you not cry?"

"Its an animation?" I stupidly say at which Iris's mouth fully opens and she gapes at me.

"An animation? Ariana's right, guys are idiots!" she says, turning back to the screen but I just look at her in admiration. She might be a little angry but she's just comes off as really adorable. I don't know how the rest of the night is going to pan out but she better stop being so sweet because I don't think I have it in me to just act along like I don't have feelings for her. When that is so far from the truth.

 **Please do review, thanks! : )**


	19. Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Hey guys, here's the next update! Got really worried before cause fan fiction wasn't working and was like 'Crap! I need to update!' It's still on and off though, don't know if its my internet or the site. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Next update is either Wednesday or Thursday depending on whether this all stops acting up cause then I can't sit on the laptop all day waiting for it to work : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Oh, don't worry! I was wondering where you'd disappeared to. I bet it's a lot to catch up on though, isn't it? They do! : )**

 **Calwitch: You'll find out exactly what they did in this chapter! He definitely wants to right his wrong but lets see if he can manage to get it done! Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: Yep, they're not fighting. But if Seth keeps doing silly things then it'll be back on the cards. Thanks for the review! : )**

 **Jade: Roman is definitely not going to help Seth get back Iris, that's something Seth needs to do on his own without any help and at the right time. Obviously its not the right time yet, he's still making amends. Plus, he also needs to focus on getting Iris to forgive him since she's stated that its never going to happen. Means he needs to do something big.  
You'll find out exactly why Iris was screaming Dolph's name in this chapter.  
You've been asking all this time when Seth will remember what he did on the drunk night, look no further. Spoiler alert: it's in this chapter ; )  
Yeah, I want to show everyone how good they are together using moments when things are normal. And everyone seems to like them as well!  
I'm not going to focus on when she's going to leave just yet but I have put it out there. A little bonding for Seth and Iris. I'm always on the fence in stories though, whether a person should continue traveling or be at home. Obviously home is better for the child but at the same time wrestling is all Iris has ever known. What would she do by staying at home? How will she earn money? But I already know what I've got planned!  
I know, I'm not a crier! Its not something I do but when it comes to movies I can cry a river! Literally! Even animations, they can get me going so much and anyone that's not one of my sisters will find it weird because I normally don't! Guys don't get it, they're such boneheads!  
I was wondering why you weren't the first to review. What did the doc say? Everything good? Yay, I made you laugh! Now that's an achievement considering it was he first one of the day for you! Thanks for reviewing lovely : )**

 **Guest: Not happening anytime soon, oh how I hate to crush hopes! Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Aw, thanks. Means a lot : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20:**

"That was a great movie," I comment, trying to butter Iris up but she just gives me a look telling me she knows exactly what I'm doing.

"You're lying," states Iris simply, moving forward to grab the juice she got earlier.

"What? I am not…I…" I trail off looking at her and realizing that its absolutely futile. "Ok, so maybe I didn't think it was so hot," I then say which makes her laugh.

"If you're going to tiptoe around me to get me to like you then its useless," she tells me.

"Why?" I ask, intrigued by her statement.

"Because I don't dislike you," she replies, taking me aback. How can she like me though? Any other girl would hate the living daylights out of me!

"Amazingly," I comment but my smile drops when Iris makes a weird face. "Hey, you alright?" I ask her, realizing she's clutching on to her stomach. "Is the baby ok?" I ask worriedly.

"I…I don't know," says Iris and I'm about to rush out the door to get someone when she says, "I feel ok but just a bit weird. She's making me feel really anxious".

"How?" I ask, not understanding what she means.

"I don't know," answers Iris. "I feel like something's not right but it's…like a restlessness," she explains. "I'd hoped it go away after rubbing a little but its not," she says, her hand going up and down her bump.

"Do you think you need a doctor?" I ask her and notice she gets tense at hearing this.

"No," says Iris. "It'll go away," she says and I don't know what possesses me to do this but the next thing I know is that I lean over the pillow in between us and place my hand on her stomach. Maybe Iris needs someone else to calm the baby down, I don't know what I was thinking.

"Wha…" she trails off, looking at me. "Hey, that um, that actually feels better," she says and I can tell she genuinely means that.

"Really?" I ask, glad I can help her with something. Whenever Iris needs something, Dean or Roman are at hand and I can never do anything for her. But at least I'm calming her down right now. I feel useful.

"Yeah, less restless," she says, looking deep in thought. She looks down at my hand and places her hand on mine, closing her eyes. I don't know what she's doing but I'd like to stay like this forever. "Yeah, definitely," she says, her eyes still closed, a smile hovering on her lips.

 **IRIS POV**

Getting lost in the moment I open my eyes and look to Seth, not realizing how close we'd gotten. He smiles up at me and I try to breathe, finding myself breathless at the intimacy we're sharing right now. It might not be a big deal for him but it is for me. Because I am in love with him and you're probably sick of hearing this but it is true.

"We had oral sex!" I let out and bite on my tongue as Seth gives me a confused look. I have no idea why I just said what I did because there was no need for it, but I got nervous and spilled it.

"What?" asks Seth, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Me and Dolph," I admit, there's no way I can find a loophole to get me out of that one. I told Ariana the other day because she needed to know. "We didn't have sex, sex. Actually, he didn't get anything out of it," I say, hoping he catches on to the fact that the only thing that happened that night with me and Dolph was him giving me an orgasm. We were going to, actually have sex but neither of thought it was a good idea. I guess you could say we talked each other out of it. But Dolph still decided to do something nice and help me anyway.

"I do not understand a word you're saying," says Seth as I feel myself go red and wish the ground would swallow me up hole. Why does my brain turn to mush and do the stupidest things when Seth is around?

"Um…you see…what happened between me and Dolph…it was...well…" I try to find the right words without looking like a complete idiot but why wouldn't that happen. "He was just giving me an orgasm," I somehow manage to get out. That's it, he thinks I'm a nutter. "Involving his tongue," I add on and mentally kick myself because he didn't need to know that. I feel his hand tense underneath mine and quickly remove mine, he probably wants his hand back. The strange thing is, he doesn't move his hand which I'm not sure if I should take as a good sign. Mainly because things never go my way most of the time. Especially, when it comes to Seth Rollins.

"Ok," says Seth and I look to see he's trying not to laugh.

"You knew what I was talking about, didn't you?" I ask, realizing that I had been an idiot because this guy was messing with me. He knows I get all weird when it comes to talking about things like sex, its why I always turn red when sexual innuendos are used.

"Maybe," says Seth, a smile covering his face. I shake my head at him. "I just wanted to see how you'd explain it," he explains and I cross my arms over my chest acting annoyed. "I just have one question," he says and I reluctantly look at him. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I have no idea," I say the thing that's been playing on my mind. "I guess for some odd reason what you think about me still matters and I didn't want you to think that I go around sleeping with people whilst I'm pregnant like this!" I say, it making more sense as I go on. I wanted to and it was very tempting but I didn't. I knew I hadn't but what Seth said to me it still got to me. It made me feel like Dolph shouldn't have come near me at all. Touched me at all.

"Of course I don't think of you like that," he says, moving the pillow out the way and sitting closer to me. His hand still rests on my stomach and I'm glad because…it feels…nice.

"Then why did you say all those things?" I ask him and I can tell he notices I'm really upset because his eyes soften as he looks at me.

"Because I was angry," answers Seth reluctantly. "Iris, you're too nice and I didn't want Dolph taking advantage of you. I mean, I know what he's like. Everyone does. I didn't want you to cling on to some hope of being with him only for it to be destroyed. And for what it's worth, I care about your daughter too. I know I don't have any right to yell at you like I did but I really am sorry. I also know I have no right over your daughter either but I do care for her. I know its still silly but I don't want you both to be disappointed because of what Ziggler is like," he explains and it somehow ends up coming out as very sweet.

"I'm not looking for a relationship," I tell him honestly. "Me and my baby girl are a package deal and Dolph is someone who can't commit. Besides, he can't break my heart when…when it already belongs to someone else," I admit. As Seth looks at me, his expression is one of disappointment, but in his eyes there's hope. Hope for what exactly, I have no clue.

"Rick?" he asks and I just look away. Either he genuinely thinks I've moved on or hopes that I have so the past isn't always being brought up. "Neither of them deserve you, in fact, you deserve someone who won't treat you like garbage and I'm incredibly sorry that I did," he says, shocking me into speechlessness.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on being with either of them," I say, trying to end this topic as soon as possible because I don't know how long I can sit here without letting Seth know how I still feel about him. "Its just me and my baby from now on," I say as the front door opens and in walks Roman. I remove Seth's hand off of my stomach and put some distance in between us, instantly missing the feel of his hand. It felt like it should have stayed there forever.

"Hey Dude, how was the date?" asks Seth as Roman sits down on one of the couches to the side with a sigh, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Not great, I need to do some shots," comments Roman, sounding like he had a hard time.

"And how are you going to do shots without alcohol?" I question with an amused smile. There was no alcohol in this room, I'd forbidden any of them since I spend the most time in here. I glance at Seth and realize he's frozen in one place. I wonder what's wrong with him?

"I'm going down to the bar," says Roman, getting up to leave again. What was even the point of him coming here? He might as well have just gone to the bar straight after his date. But no matter what, alcohol never solves anything. I should know, I used it to try and get over Seth and that only got me to make out with a few strangers before finally waking up in Rick's apartment.

"I kissed you?" questions Seth, low enough for Roman not to hear. I look at him, not knowing what to say. He remembered! How did he remember everything right now? I thought for sure I was in the clear! _Relax Iris, he's the one that did something wrong not you!_ My inner conscience does have a point. But still, I don't want to discuss this with Seth!

"Roman, come back here," I say and he turns around. I try to make up an excuse for him to stay. "You can't turn to alcohol every time something goes wrong. Now sit down and tell us what happened," I say, patting the space between me and Seth.

"Not with Seth here, he'll only make fun," Roman puts forth a condition, crossing his arms.

"I promise I won't," says Seth but I don't think Roman believes him which is perfect for me because I don't want a chance to be left alone with Seth.

"My room then, come on," I say to Roman, about to get up.

"Wait, I'll go," says Seth with the loudest sigh I have ever heard. Hmm, everything's actually turned out perfect for me. That almost never happens. Roman comes and sits down next to me, starting to tell me what went wrong in a low voice. If he thinks Seth is trying to listen with his ear against his bedroom door then Roman has officially lose it. But then again, he doesn't know what happened the night I brought Seth home or the fact that Seth remembers it now and probably wants answers for me. My point being, Seth is too busy worried about that to want to know the dirt on Roman's date that didn't end very well.

I spend a good hour with Roman, trying to comfort him. It was actually kind of difficult. The reason being that his date wanted to have sex and he just wanted to take her out for a meal. You'd think it'd be the other way around, don't you? No wonder he thought Seth would laugh at him, he turned down the opportunity of having sex. But I find that really sweet of Roman. He's trying to find something more meaningful than one night stands. Apparently, he picked the wrong person to do it with.

"Look Roman, some people want something serious and others don't," I start, in an attempt to make him feel less down. "You just picked the wrong person this time, maybe next time you should clear the air before you take a girl out?" I suggest.

"But I really liked her," says Roman as I keep a hand on his shoulder. "She was smart, funny and we had a lot of things in common," he explains which is always a deal breaker when meeting people.

"Yeah but there's a lot of fish in the sea," I tell him, waving it off. "I mean, we have a lot of things in common but we're not going to start dating are we?" I say to him.

"Oh god no," says Roman and then quickly starts retracting. "I mean you're great…but…but you're like my little sister man," he says which makes me giggle.

"My point is," I start, getting the conversation back on track. "That she's not the only one who'll like the same things you do. You might have someone you really like who hates all the things you do," I then point out.

"I guess you're right," says Roman and I give him a smile. "Just don't tell anyone about this, they'll tease me fore sure," he says and I know he's talking about Dean and Seth. I can't say I blame him because in all honesty, they would literally tear him to shreds. Especially Dean.

"Your secret's safe with me," I say. "Pinky swear," I then say, wrapping my little finger around his gigantic little finger. He's such a giant its so annoying.

"Great, you coming back out?" he then asks me and I look at the door and shake my head.

"I think I'll just get ready for bed," I tell him, not ready to face Seth just yet. I know we'll have to talk about it but that doesn't have to be right now though, does it?

"Ok, night," says Roman and I say the same before he closes the door and disappears. Ok, I need a game plan? Its not like I can hide from Seth forever? We're going to California tomorrow and well, we're all traveling together. But till then I just need to stop any situation where we both will be alone together. That's not hard right? I mean, there's Roman, Dean and Ariana. I can totally make sure one of them is always around, hopefully.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

"Hey," I say to Roman, sitting up properly hoping Iris is right behind him but when she isn't there I slump back down. I still cannot believe I kissed her. What's worse is I'm only remembering now? All this time she never even said a word! Why? That's what makes me curious, but then again why would she? 'Oh, by the way Seth, you kissed me last night when you were drunk'. Not exactly a conversation starter. "Iris not coming back out?" I ask, trying not to sound too impatient.

"No," says Roman, sitting down on the couch with his head back. I really need to talk to her about this. If not anything, to apologize. I don't want her thinking I'm a sleaze ball. I kissed her and forgot about it? It's a douche bag move even if I was drunk. The only reason I remembered was because of what Iris said as well. She said ' _And how are you going to do shots without alcohol?_ ' That was what clicked me on! She said the same thing to me when we were in her car and I was acting loopy.

The more I think about it the more I realize how insane I acted that night. This is so embarrassing! She probably thinks I'm a right idiot, even worse than before. I mean, do shots with air? What was I thinking?! It might have been innocent and nothing malicious but I forced myself on her. Its another thing that she could have pushed me off easily given I was drunk, which she didn't. Which gets me wondering why she didn't. Or maybe I'm still forgetting something, maybe she tried to push me off and I didn't realize. How do I manage to be such an ass all the time?

"What's wrong?" asks Roman and I turn to see him staring at me.

"Oh, um, nothing," I answer, knowing he won't let it go. But I could try though, right?

"Either tell me or I will make sure Iris gets her way and doesn't talk to you," says Roman and I doesn't get how he could be perceptive of this whole thing and still not have seen me making moves on Ariana.

"I can't," I tell him, knowing Iris doesn't want to talk about it meaning she probably doesn't want him talking about it. "I've just…I've done something horrible," I admit to him.

"That much was obvious," comments Roman. "I thought you were trying to do the opposite, to make up for the horrible things you've done before? Or do you not understand that concept?" he questions me and I shake my head at him.

"This is serious man, I've done something I can't take back," I say. "And it seems I keep screwing up because I have to apologize to Iris again. I bet she's getting fed up of me messing things up and then coming to apologize because I know I am".

"First things first, of course you're going to have to apologize because you've done something stupid, as always," says Roman as if that wasn't obvious. "Then stop doing crap that keeps leading you back to square one. If you're ever going to show her how much you've changed, you need to get your head on straight," he advises.

"Yeah, and not drink next time," I say, more to myself than him. After seeing his confused face I reveal, "It was the night we all got hammered. Iris brought me back to the hotel and I may have done something really stupid when she was only helping me".

"Well get in there and apologize for whatever stupid thing you did this time, honestly its getting old," advises Roman and nobody knows that more than me. I know I won't get a chance to talk to her in the next few days so I'll need to get it all sorted today. I get up and walk over to Iris's bedroom, knocking on the door. When I don't hear anything I knock again. Getting worried, I open the door and go straight in.

"Iris?" I call her name but don't see her there. I walk further in, not prepared for what I see. What I see is the most beautiful thing ever. Iris is standing with no clothes on and looking into a long length mirror as she stands to the side and keeps a hand on her stomach. She's not completely naked, she has on her bra and panties. Wow, she's…she's amazing. I stand there awestruck.

"Seth?" Iris says my name, noticing my reflection in the mirror.

"I'm sorry," quickly turning around. I can't say I'm genuinely sorry though, I definitely liked what I saw. Her beauty's only increasing as the pregnancy goes on. Fuck, I'm so in love with her.

 **IRIS POV**

I wasn't expecting to see Seth till the next morning where everyone will be there so you can imagine my surprise when I see his face in the mirror after I've finished measuring my belly. I quickly put on my robe and tie it, he probably thinks I look like a giant elephant! What is he even doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, turning around. He still has his back to me. Hmm, maybe he really didn't like what he saw. But that shouldn't bother me because its not like I want that attention…from him. I'm kidding myself, it actually does bother me.

"Um…well…I…" starts Seth and I can tell he wants to talk about the drunken incident. But the current situation probably freaked the crap out of him. After taking a bit of a pause he finally comes out with, "We need to talk about that night".

"Alright," I say, my arms resting across my stomach. I know I didn't want to talk about it just now but maybe it needs to be done like a band aid. Plus, Seth has come into my room to specifically talk about it meaning he's not letting it go anytime soon. "You know you can turn around," I then tell him and he does so, slowly though. "What exactly do you need to say?" I question him.

"I'm sorry," says Seth quickly and I try not to let my anger get the best of me. I am sick and tired of hearing those words, its like a broken record with Seth. I thought when I came back that he'd changed, I wasn't ready to forgive him and am still not but he hasn't. He hasn't changed one bit. He does something stupid and then he apologizes and he might look really cute whilst standing there but we're just going round in circles. I don't know if I have the strength to keep doing this. I want to get past things, I do but when is Seth going to show me that he's grown up?

 **Reviews would be appreciated! : )**


	20. A New Worry

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next update guys. The site is still back and forth between working and not working. I hope it stops doing that because its going to get difficult to update. If everything works out then I'll be able to update tomorrow, if not then Friday. Enjoy the chapter everyone : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: We'll see. Although I can never have them argue for too long : )**

 **Jade: An hour? That is so ridiculous! I really hope they sort it out, I can't go on like this!  
Oh my, can't imagine not being able to go around. I'm like you, can't sit still in one place. Oh my, I'd be so bored. Good luck trying to stay in one place. Don't you dare get up.  
I was still in two minds about whether she should have done it with him but then I thought that's not what she's like. And I really didn't want her too, lol.  
Yes, he remembers the kiss now. What you were waiting for all this time.  
Ever since I've wrote this story all Seth does is apologize so thought to address that in some way. He needs to buckle down and stop making mistakes. I liked that confession too! My favorite line in this whole chapter!  
Really? Yay, you made my day with that comment! Really! So sweet : ) The site has been working on and off for me the past day. I can login but the actual front page where all the wrestling stories are I can't get onto which I hate cause I like going on there and seeing what's been updates and what new story has come up. Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Guest: He loves her but is it too late? We'll have to wait and watch! Ha ha ha, you made me laugh about the part where he should just ask her if he wants to kiss her, made me laugh. We'll see what he does next. Thanks for reviewing! : )  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20:**

"I was way out of line and completely inappropriate," continues Seth and I don't know what he's searching for in my eyes. "I should never have kissed you," he says and I can't say it doesn't hurt that he's saying that. I guess a part of me was hoping that he did it because he wanted to and not because he was drunk. A part of me will always want Seth to want me and for some reason that part of me is playing a bigger role in my life than I believe it to be.

"You're right, you shouldn't have," I tell him and he nods his head. I wait for him to come out with something else because I know he wants to say something more. I don't know why my heart hopes to be with him one day, especially since I can't bring myself to forgive him for what he's done. Things are such a mess and so complicated with Seth around, maybe it was better that I stayed away. Maybe I shouldn't have come back.

"I…I was drunk and angry and…I'm an idiot," says Seth, the last part getting a smile out of me.

"Its ok Seth," I tell him honestly. I think I needed one last kiss from him, to know that it was really over and what he's saying right now defines that. Nothing is ever going to happen between us again. "I know very well how touchy feely you get when you're drunk," I say, having been on the receiving end many times. I even remember when he had his hand on another girl's ass one time and he spent the next week groveling. But that's just what happens when he's drunk.

"How can it be ok?" asks Seth, not sounding too pleased. "I keep trying to make things up with you but all I'm doing is making matters worse. I…" he stops for a second and looks into my eyes. "I was so glad when you came back. I-I thought we'd get a chance to get past things," he sighs and looks down at the floor.

"Why did you kiss me?" I question him out of nowhere, just curious to know. He looks at me and then avoids my gaze and for once I just can't seem to read him. Or maybe I never could, that's where the problem started. If I could see that he was falling for her then maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe if I'd accepted it earlier instead of choosing to stay blind.

"I…I-I don't know," answers Seth but I have a gut feeling that's not the truth. But I'm not going to go with it, whenever I think one thing it always ends up being the opposite. "Thanks for taking care of me I suppose," he adds on and I nod my head.

"I would have done it for anyone," I tell him, shrugging my shoulders. I have to treat Seth like everyone else or I'm never going to get over him. I don't think a part of me wants to but I have to try. I don't want to live the rest of my life in a miserable state.

"Right," says Seth and I sense something bitter in his tone. "When I…when I, you know," he starts, referring to the kiss and I nod my head to let him know I know what he's talking about. "Why didn't…why didn't you push me off? I know you're pregnant but you didn't…even try," he says the last part as he meets my gaze once again. I keep a straight face as I give him my answer.

"I just didn't have the strength," I state, having practiced it in my head a few times. We all know this was coming sooner or later and I'm just glad that I had the time to prepare for it. "I was really tired and when you're carrying a baby, just getting up takes five times the strength".

"Have you…have you told anyone?" he then asks meekly and again my mind instantly thinks 'cute'.

"No, I didn't think it was a big deal," I answer and I think he's looking at me in surprise. "I mean, Dolph kissed me that night too. Apparently I attract all the drunks," I say, trying to ease the tension with that last comment and despite Seth trying to hide it I can tell he's forcing himself to laugh.

"Iris…I have to tell you something," says Seth and I put my arms at my side, full thinking he was about to leave till he spoke. "I've had something on my mind…for a long time now and its something that I just have to tell you," he says, looking nervous.

"Yes?" I ask him, expecting the worst. What is he going to tell me off this time for? I don't remember anything that he could find a problem with. Not that I've been making sure I do everything that's alright with him. I just…I feel so…ugh, I don't know.

"I…" starts Seth but trails off as soon as he looks into my eyes. "I love…" he trails off again as my heart starts to beat faster. What is he trying to say? He's not…no it can't be…ok I'm officially crazy. "I love how you're trying to make us all friends again," he finally says and I can't say I'm not disappointed. Like I said, there's a part of me that still carries around hope. I don't know if it'll ever go away but I'm hoping it will do soon. Because its torture. "I appreciate you trying to get me back into everyone's good books, nobody on this planet would do something so crazy. Except for you," he says the last part more to himself than me.

"Um, thanks?" I say, making it sound like a question.

"Right, well I better get to bed. Goodnight," he says and leaves me standing in the middle of my room. What in the world was that? Why did he look so nervous at trying to thank me? All this time I've kept saying he hasn't changed but…that was definitely different than his usual self.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I leave Iris's room and wipe the sweat off my forehead. I buckled. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't. I was about to tell her I love her and instead say I love something else. She was standing there, looking so beautiful and…I buckled as said before. When she asked me why I kissed her I wanted so badly to tell her its because I have these feeling for her, but I was a coward. I took the easy way out. I was hoping that she took care of me when I was drunk because there's something between us but to Iris, I'm just another person in her life. She did for me what she would have done for Dean or Roman and that doesn't sit well with me. I want her to see me as more than just Dean or Roman.

When I asked her why she didn't push me away when I kissed her, I wanted her to tell me its because she wanted it too. Instead, she told me she didn't have the strength and that just makes me feel horrible. What kind of a person am I? I forced myself on her and she didn't even want it in the slightest. But I'm glad I didn't do much else, things could have turned out a lot worse I guess.

To top it all off, she didn't think me kissing her wasn't a big deal. To me it was but its not for her. She has moved on in her life and what hurts most is she doesn't feel anything for me. She shrugs everything off as if its no big deal and I don't want to accept that. Spending time with her has reminded me of when we were a couple but for her its just another day with another person. Maybe Roman was right, she needs her space. I can't just go in and think that I'll win her back. I'll have to try a lot harder, but what exactly can I do? I can't even ask anyone's advice because as good as it may be, they've probably never done what I did.

* * *

 **ROMAN POV**

I stay sitting on the couch, wondering how to bring this topic about. Iris took an early night and Seth went to the gym to catch up on his exercises. That leaves me with the lovebirds. I promised Seth I would help him so I have to try. But how to bring about the topic of Seth without these two hotheads…blowing up really.

"Dean, if you poke me one more time I'll break your finger," Ariana threatens my friend. They're watching TV but he'd rather annoy her and get a reaction. Its what he does.

"I'll help," I offer my services, noticing Ariana smirking at my response.

"No fair, I'll get tag teamed," whines Dean. "That's fine though, I'll just get Iris and we'll kick both your asses, in a nice way of course babe," he then says, making sure to stay in Ariana's good books.

"Then we'll need to have Seth on our team because Iris is carrying a person and its not fair if it's a handicap," I comment. I notice the demeanor in both of them change and start to regret putting his name into it.

"We don't need anyone else to take on Dean and Iris, we can easily kick their ass," Ariana quickly says, her focus staying on the TV. Dean gives me a look and mouths 'Dude', which Ariana can't see since she's sitting in front of him. I shrug my shoulders, not really knowing what to do but winging it.

"Are you always just going to ignore him?" I ask, quickly getting it out before I change my mind. I need to be direct otherwise they're both just going to avoid it all together.

"Yes," answers Ariana without a moment's worth of hesitation.

"Maybe you should try giving him a chance to prove he's changed," I comment and see Dean slap his forehead. Was that the wrong thing to say? Next thing I know Ariana's head is turned in my direction and Dean looks like he'd like to be anywhere but here right now.

"Seth Rollins will never change, he was always a slimy sleaze ball and he'll stay like that," she says with conviction. Most people would dislike her calling him that but I'm glad she called him that. It means I can counter it with something a little different.

"You once said the same thing about Dean," I let her know after which she breaks my gaze.

"What?!" demands Dean, looking between the both of us. "When?!"

"When you first started to pursue her," I answer him, knowing Ariana would rather me just shrug it off but to be fair none of them two are giving Seth a fair chance. How can he prove he's changed and wants to redeem himself if they genuinely don't give him a chance? From the heart. "She knew what you were like with women and in her famous words didn't want to 'catch anything'," I further explain.

"Hey!" says Dean, looking at Ariana with an expression of betrayal.

"Can you blame me? You were always staring at every girl that walked on by," Ariana defends herself. "You know Roman, the difference between Dean and Seth at both these points is that Dean never hurt me. He never took advantage of my trust. He didn't hurt my best friend," she states the obvious differences between them both.

"I did not," mutters Dean in a childlike manner, sitting back on the couch.

"You say it like he never hurt the rest of us," I point out and she rolls her eyes. "You knew Seth for what, a few months? Me and Dean knew him for years. We used to hang out in developmental so for you to act like you were hurt the most? That's just wrong. We all were. But the rest of us aren't being uptight about it," I explains.

"Ok guys, I think we need a break," interrupts Dean but neither of us listen.

"How can you even want to give a second chance to someone who deserves it?" questions Ariana.

"How can you not give a second chance to someone who wants it?" I question right back.

"Stop pushing it Rome," Dean warns me and I shake my head with a chuckle.

"You know, maybe if you guys weren't chasing after girls the whole time then none of this would have happened," I bite out before getting up and going into my room. Damn it! I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I don't wanna be telling them what to do but things aren't how they used to be. I understand that but they shouldn't be like this either. Seth groveling around for forgiveness. Iris pregnant with some guy's kid who wanted her to get rid of it. Dean and Ariana struggling through their relationship. They love each other, sure, but after the whole Seth debacle they were rocky for a good couple of months. And me. I shouldn't have to be trying to get everyone together because no one will listen to reason.

Maybe I shouldn't have offered to do this. I'm always sure on keeping my mouth shut and not making remarks as such but that right there, I couldn't help it. I shouldn't have said that yet I did. I don't regret having Ariana or Iris in our lives, they made them better. But I often do wonder if the girls hadn't come then maybe we'd still be 3 brothers living the dream and having fun. Seth really is sorry and I think we should give him a fair chance. I want my brother back.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

"You know Roman didn't mean that," says Dean and I nod my head, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"I know," I say. I've spent enough time traveling with Roman to know that's not his style. But everyone gets frustrated from time to time. "Do you think we're being too hard on Seth?" I question him silently, staring at the floor.

"If anything I think we've been too easy," admits Dean, taking a hold of my hand and as I look up at him I see he's mirroring my position with my feet on the floor and my legs stretched out. "I have to give him credit for sticking around though, anybody else would have fled," he comments.

"But not our Sethy," the comment comes out before I even realize what I'm saying. I look at Dean in surprise and he has the same exact expression on his face.

"Been a long time," comments Dean and I nod my head. I would only ever call Seth that when we'd be the best of friends. I haven't said it in a long time. "I see him in the guy right now but I'm not sure I believe him or trust him fully. I need more time," he says.

"Me too," I say, resting my head on Dean's shoulder. "We can't just be all happy again, it doesn't work that way".

"It'd be nice if it did, it would definitely hurt a lot less," he says and I nod my head in agreement. Seth hurt us to our very core. We trusted him and he betrayed us. How do you get over that? But at the same time, nobody's ever cared enough to do what Seth's doing. So we need to give him credit for that. Time heals all wounds. I just hope for everyone else's sake this isn't one of those that you can't heal.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

We had finally gotten to California and surprisingly everything seemed ok with Seth. He hadn't spoken about the incident again and I think I'm glad. I never wanted to talk about it again and that's not happening so, happy days right? I look at Ariana and Dean walking in front of me as we get to our hotel room. They're walking hand in and hand with Dean occasionally slapping her ass and getting hit on the head for it. He does it again anyway which makes me giggle. Dean sure is one of a kind.

I can't say I don't miss being in a couple, I kind of do. I miss the handholding, the walks, the sex for sure and just…the whole being with someone who sees you in a whole different way. But I'm a hopeless romantic, that's what Ariana calls me anyway. It is true though. I love everything about romance. The long walks on the beach, the dining out etc. All the things that make it cliché. I can't help it though, I've always found it wonderful.

"Hey Iris, you're on the announcement table tonight," says a crew member as I walk through the building with Ariana by my side. I nod my head and turn to Ariana who says,

"I guess I'm walking you out".

"Where are the guys anyway? Shouldn't they be here by now?" I ask her, with Kane lurking I don't think we should be without them. I mean, I love Ariana but she's nothing compared to that monster no matter how much she reassures me about it.

"They decided to come late," answers Ariana as I give her a questioning look. Me and Ariana went out for some shopping and told the guys we'd meet them here.

"Is that wise?" I ask with concern etched all over my face just as we reach the Shield locker room.

"Yeah, Kane's not here tonight so we're good," answers Ariana with a smile as we walk in and I let out a sigh of relief. I'm glad I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder for the first time in weeks.

"That is the greatest news I've heard all day," I tell her in all honesty. I take a seat and she keeps standing. "Are you going to wear yourself out before you go for your match?" I ask, looking up at her.

"I don't think I can," says Ariana with a worried look on her face.

"Why? Its just Natalya, you've beaten her loads of times. Plus, you guys are not proper enemies so it'll be a fair fight," I explain to her, Natalya always having been nice to us. In fact, we'd often gone out in the past for a girls night out.

"Its not that," says Ariana, shaking her head as she places a hand on her forehead and the other on her hip. "I can't wrestle," she says to me.

"Why not? You totally can and you deserve to be here. You've been the Divas champ like five times already!" I point out to her, trying to encourage her. I wonder what's with her today?

"Iris," says Ariana as if she's about to tell me off. She then comes and knocks my feet gently off the table in front of me. Oh, this is serious. Ariana sits down opposite me and I sit up properly. "I think I'm pregnant," reveals Ariana and my mouth gapes wide open at the news.

"You're…preg…wow…but…ok," I say, trying to gather something coherent together. "You think you're pregnant or you are pregnant?" I try and clarify first.

"I think, I haven't done the test yet," she admits and I try to take it all in because right now she needs my support not the shock that's evident from my facial expression.

"Um, does Dean know about this?" I ask her.

"No," says Ariana, laughing nervously. "We haven't even talked about our future together as a couple, let alone having kids!" she exasperates, looking more nervous than I have ever seen her.

"Ok, lets starts from the beginning," I suggest. "Why do you think you're pregnant?" I ask her.

"I'm late," answers Ariana as I feel some wind getting knocked out of me.

"Crap!" I say, putting my hand up to my mouth. I know this is no reason to freak out but with Ariana, it is. She's never late. She's like clockwork, the epitome of clockwork. There have been many stresses in her life that could have contributed to missing a period in the past but right now, she's relaxed. There's no way it can be something as stress. "How late?" I ask her.

"Three weeks," she reveals and again, my mouth is gaping open.

"Why didn't you say something before?!" I ask her, hitting her arm.

"I forgot," says Ariana. "I was so happy at seeing you again and spending time with you. Then when I realized, I thought it might be because of stress at everything you're going through till," she stops midway.

"Till what?" I ask her anxiously.

"Till I felt nauseous and dizzy and all the other shit that comes with being pregnant".

"I'm guessing you haven't taken a test?" I ponder aloud.

"I've tried to but I haven't got a second to myself," she replies. "Plus, me and Dean share a room and…he'd find any that I'd hide".

"So that's what you were doing in the pharmacy!" I exclaim all of a sudden and she nods her head. During our shopping trip Ariana spent more time than she should have to buy some Aspirin. "Ok, I'll let the lie slide today but when are you going to take it?"

"I don't know," admits Ariana. "I thought the guys would be here by now but apparently they're not coming till its their match which is right at the end of the show. Stupid Dean and Roman and their fucking x-box!" she vents her frustration. "And my match is one of the first ones and before that, I have to walk you out to the ring and then keep an eye on you".

"Gosh, I'm so sorry," I tell her. "But, Kane's not here tonight, right?" I say and she nods her head. "Then you don't need to look out for me during the show. The guys aren't here and won't know so take it right after you've walked me out. You can't wrestle with a question mark on this because if you are, you know, well…Natalya kicks pretty hard," I suggest as a solution.

"Are you sure?" she asks me, so not Ariana-like.

"Positive," I tell her, placing my hand on hers. "You have to find out before you go out. Um, how many did you buy exactly?" I then ask her, knowing just one never does the trick.

"Three," answers Ariana and I nod my head in approval. "I remembered what you said about when you found out. So, I got three," she says. I nod my head. When I first thought I was pregnant, one stick told me it was a lie. But then I went out and bought more which told me the opposite.

"Ok, great," I say, using the table to help prop me up as well as Ariana assisting me. "Just take the tests and text me what happens, I'll have my phone on me," I tell her, placing both my hands on her shoulders.

"Ok," says Ariana and I see her eyes water.

"What's wrong honey?" I ask her, never seeing her like this.

"What if I am?" she asks me. "What if I'm pregnant?"

"You can get your son married to my daughter," I say to try and lighten the mood. "Its ok to be scared Ariana, I was too. But you have Dean by your side and that is something I didn't have which makes me ten times sure that you'll be absolutely fine," I explain to her.

"You don't understand," Ariana whispers. "All his life, Dean's never wanted kids. We haven't discussed it but everyone knows that he doesn't want any brats running around".

"Hey," I say, trying to calm her down. "Dean never wanted to be in a committed relationship either but that changed when you came along," I point out to her. " _You_ changed that in him and maybe he does want kids now…with you".

"Or maybe he'll kick me to the curb," says Ariana, laughing bitterly.

"No, he won't," I challenge her opinion. "That guy has stuck with you throughout everything, ever since you've been together. He would do anything for you as long as you tell him what you want".

"I don't know," she says to me. "Sure I knew I'd have kids someday but I thought that would happen when I'm more ready for it. But right now? I have no idea how to hold a fricking baby! Let alone take care of one or give birth to it!" she says, tears flowing down her face.

"Hello?" says a voice that was followed by a knock. "Iris, we're ready for you," it says.

"Coming," I say and I hear footsteps which tells me they've gone. "Listen Ariana, every girl is born with the natural instinct of how to take care of a baby. Sometimes, it only comes after you actually have the kid and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that," I tell her and she nods her head. "Besides, I'll be going through it first so that means you get a little practice before you actually do have one," I add on which makes her smile.

"Ok," she says and wipes the tears that were running down her face. "I'll just wash my face and then we'll go out," she says and I nod my head. I really hope what happened to me doesn't happen to Ariana. She and Dean have been together a long time and this isn't ideal but…if she is pregnant, I know he won't run away. Dean always faces up to his responsibilities and I'm sure this time will be no different.

"On a curious note, how the heck did it happen?" I ask her, standing at the bathroom door. "I mean, I know you guys go at it like you're in heat but you're always careful and well…I've unfortunately had the pleasure of seeing Dean's secret condom stock in the past," I say, the last part making her laugh.

"I, um, I'm not entirely sure," says Ariana. "We have always been careful but recently we haven't been using condoms as much. I pretty much take the pill so I don't see how it could".

"Maybe you missed a morning," I offer as a suggestion.

"Yeah," she says, looking at me through the mirror. "Iris, its going to be alright isn't it?" she asks me. I can't say I'm exactly happy about this, Ariana is at the top of her career and I know she definitely doesn't want kids right now. But she'd also never get rid of her child, kind of like me. I just wish I could wave a wand and make her feel the opposite of what she feels today.

"Yeah, it'll be fine," I agree with her. "You'll see," I say and she turns around. She comes to me and envelopes me into a hug as I squeeze her tight, both of us laughing when we feel my baby kick. "Hmm, maybe she's trying to connect with her future husband," I joke, making Ariana chuckle. "Come on," I say, placing an arm around her as we head out to the gorilla. Once there, we make out way out as the crowd cheers. I bet they're upset the guys aren't with us.

"And joining us today is WWE Diva Iris Buckley," announces Michael as I take a seat next to JBL. "How have you been?" he asks me as I put on an headset.

"Great, thanks for asking," I say. I look at Ariana who's heading back and keep my phone in my lap. I click on the message icon and write **Good luck** , sending thumbs with those too. I know she can't afford to have a kid right now but if she is pregnant, I'll be there for her. She'll need me the most because I know what she's going through. I just hope everything turns out ok. I hope she gets the result she wants and needs.

 **Reviews are appreciated! : )**


	21. Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you all enjoy it! I have guests over for the next week so my updates will not be daily. I will update but I can't say for sure when the next one is. But don't worry guys, I won't ever leave a story for more than 3 days : )**

 **Jade: It's working now but lets see how long it lasts! Oh, don't worry about that. Take your time! I'm liking our conversation on there by the way : )  
He knows he shouldn't say anything but the poor guy can't control his feelings. Yeah, plus Iris is thinking about her baby. That's her priority, relationships isn't something she even wants right now despite the fact she still feels the same way about Seth. He may be the architect but right now he's a blundering fool, lol.  
Whenever I'm thinking about Dean and Ariana and if they should let him off easy or anything, I just think back to our PM conversation. You know, about how it shouldn't be too fast so I'm still going to wait a bit on this. I think its too soon still.  
You'll find out in the next chapter. Why do you sound so happy about cliffhangers? I swear you're not normal you, ha ha. Don't go too crazy on thinking what might happen next. I hope you like what I've written next. Thanks for reviewing love : )**

 **Calwitch: Well considering he's not his egotistical self from before, he's going to chicken out isn't he? You never know what you're going to get with Dean but I'll try not to disappoint. I thought that as you because it was written the way you leave reviews but then I was like, if it someone else then that won't be so good! Thanks for reviewing though : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Honey, you don't deny it! Love me some Ambrose, hence our names right? Lol. And once again, I agree with ya! Too much hotness for us right? Ha ha : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Thanks for reviewing! : )  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21:**

I sit at the announcement table impatiently. Constantly checking my phone in case Ariana has messaged me but each time I'm disappointed. She should be done by now. What if its positive and she can't process it? Oh my gosh, what if she needs me? I can't even leave from here during the live show, what do I do?

"Stay with us because next up its Natalya versus Ariana," announces Michael and I look in his direction. Oh crap! Is she even going to be able to fight? At least if I knew if she's coming out or not I could act, maybe use up airtime and make up an excuse as to why Ariana isn't here. But I don't know what's going on so I can't exactly do anything. "And we're back, where the next match is Natalya versus Ariana," announces Michael, the short break being over. "With us, none other than Ariana's best friend, Iris! Iris, tell us how you're feeling. Ariana has been at the top of her game lately, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, I'd say so," I answer his question. "I'm really glad for her because she deserves it all. Ariana is a great friend and wrestler too and I just can't wait for her Divas match against AJ," I tell them.

"Yes, that should be exciting," comments Lawler. "Ariana and AJ have never crossed paths before. So it'll be exciting to see what kind of a match they have".

"Lets not forget AJ is the Divas champion so its not going to be easy-going on Ariana," says JBL as Natalya's music hits and she makes her entrance.

"Don't underestimate my friend John," I tell him, shaking my head. "She has so much potential and I know AJ can get a little crazy but Ariana's got a little craziness in herself. After all, being around Dean Ambrose is going to have some sort of an effect on her," I explain to them.

"I still can't believe that lunatic managed to bag himself a girlfriend," says JBL. Lets hope he can keep her. Because there's only one way to describe Dean Ambrose and that's, unpredictable. That means I can't even say for sure how he'll react to this whole shebang. Ariana's music hits but no one comes out. I sit up straighter in my seat to catch a glimpse of her but nothing.

"Well, it seems like Ariana is nowhere in sight," announced Michael. I get up and take off my headset, she'll need me to distract everyone to take up the airtime for her match with Natalya. I walk over to the side of the ring.

"Hey Nattie!" I call her and she walks over to me, putting her head through the ropes so she hear what I have to say. "I don't think she's coming out, there's something going on with her. She was supposed to let me know but…" I trail off shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright, grab a microphone and get up here. I have an idea," says Natalya and I nod my head. I grab a microphone and climbs the stairs, Natalya opening the ropes for me to get in. "Ok, so what's going on?" she asks me, using the microphone as I get what she's doing. We're improvising using our acting skills, good idea.

"Ariana's not really herself," I come out with. "She was all ready to fight with you but something's come up," I say, not giving anything away or being too specific.

"So, I don't get to wrestle anyone tonight?" questions Natalya and I shake my head.

"Sorry but she's a hothead like her boyfriend and does what she wants," I say, making Natalya chuckle.

"Alright, but tell her I'll see her next week," says Natalya and I nod my head. "Till then, you can take her place," she says, stopping me from leaving. What?

"I can't wrestle at the moment," I tell her with a confused look on my face. Now I know Natalya isn't like Summer Rae in this department, she _is_ a smart woman. The crowd starts jeering, not happy with that Natalya's just said.

"Ok, ok, relax everyone," says Natalya, keeping a smile on her face. "Its not wrestling per say but what do you say to an arm wrestling match?" she suggests at which the crowd cheers. She then looks at me and I know I have no choice but to do it if I want to save Ariana's butt. But I'd like to know exactly why she isn't out here. There's only one reason though, right? She's pregnant.

"Alright," I accept and the referee gets some people to get the table out and ready. Me and Natalya entwine our hands and keep our free hand on the end. The referee keeps a hand on our entwined hands.

"One, two, three!" he says and we both start to try and push the other's hand down. Whoa, Natalya is quite strong, but I expected that. She is a very good wrestler to be in the ring with if you want to match you strength. I breathe in and out in a normal manner to pace myself as I hear Natalya let out a grunt here or there. She starts to move my hand down towards her and as soon as she's close to winning I muster up all the strength I have and start to bring her hand up. Soon, her hand's down at my end and as she tries to move I quickly slam her hand down. The referee holds my hand up and declares me the winner.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your winner of this arm wrestling match is Iris!" announces Lillian as I smile brightly not having expected it. Natalya congratulates me and pats my arm before leaving the ring.

"Well, that was definitely unexpected," comments Michael. "But as you have it, Iris just won an arm wrestling match against Natalya," he says. I get out of the ring to make my way back towards the announcement table. But as soon as my feet hit the mat, the lights go out and its all dark. My heart starts to beat as fast as it possibly can, I haven't ever been a fan of the dark. Not to mention, its like the unknown. Anything could happen and that possibility scares the crap out of me! I look around, not moving because I don't want to risk a fall. I have been known to be clumsy in the past. The lights come back on and I sigh in relief, however my eyes bulge out of my head when I realize someone is standing unbelievable close in front of me. And that someone happens to be Kane.

"N-no," I say and step back, only to fall onto the steel stairs. But I managed to get my hand out in time so I ended up in a sitting position. I get up shakily and look at him.

"Hi," says Kane with an evil smirk. This is the worst thing that could happen. I'm out here by myself, the guys aren't around and there's no way Ariana can come out. I'm going to die tonight, aren't I? I look over at the announcement table, pleading with my eyes for one of them to come over and save me but I think they think its part of the act. I move to the side and start walking backwards. Kane stalks towards me. I think he likes the idea of having me as his prey. There's nothing here I can use as a weapon, I'll have to go underneath the ring and he'll get me before I can manage to do that. "You're going to pay for what you've done," he says.

"You b-better l-leave, b-before my guys come out here and k-kick your b-butt," I stutter and he sees right through my lie because he just chuckles.

"I'm not stupid," says Kane. "I checked to see if they were about before I came here. You all thought you were so smart, the Shield always being around so they can protect you. But who's going to save you now?" he asks me, moving forward quickly without warning and placing his hands around my throat. "How are your Shield going to protect you now?"

"P-please, l-let me g-go," I beg him, tears streaming down my face at the fear of what he'll do to us both.

"Why? Its your fault, its all your fault," he says through clenched teeth, using his strength to pick me up into the air. I start to thrash about as my oxygen supply starts to cut off. I use my hands to scratch and claw at his hand around my throat but its of no use, it doesn't affect him. My eyes start to close slightly as I feel dizzy.

"H-help," I say but no voice comes out. It comes out in a hushed whisper and soon I'm not fighting with him anymore. Before I can pass out though, music comes on. The music of John Cena. The next thing I know Kane throws me down and my hands automatically go to my stomach to protect my baby from being hit. I lean against the barricade as John immediately attacks Kane and they starts to brawl. He hits Kane against the stairs and I keep a hand on my throat, breathing heavily after being denied of a good enough supply of oxygen. I don't watch most of their brawl but it ends with Kane getting an attitude adjustment on the table.

"You ok?" asks John as he comes over and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I think so," I answer him, rubbing soothing circles on my stomach. He gestures for something and I see paramedics come down to where I am. They start checking me over and asking me a whole lot of questions that I don't care about. We're both fine and that's all I needed. John helps me up and with the paramedics at the side, I start walking it to he back. John keeps his arms around me and I'm glad he does, I think he's better at comforting this way than with actual words. "Thanks for coming out for me," I tell him and he nods his head.

"It wasn't my idea," says John as I look at him in surprise. "I didn't know what was going on, wasn't even watching the show. Nikki came and got me, sending me out," he explains which surprises me even more. Nikki? A small smile makes its way on my face.

"Thank her for me?" I ask him as I get to the medics office.

"Sure you don't want me to stick around?" asks John, always wanting to make sure everything's safe before he leaves. He's such a good guy.

"Normally I wouldn't but you put Kane through a table so I'm ok," I tell him which makes him chuckle.

"Take care of yourself, alright?" he says and I nod my head as he leaves. Once I'm in the medics office I take a seat and swing my legs as Dr Amann checks me over.

"You seem alright to me," he says, having gone through everything thoroughly. He checked my blood pressure three times as well my temperature and asked me fifty thousand different questions.

"I'm breathing fine," I tell him to let him know.

"Ok, but I'll talk to someone else to get a second opinion on whether anything else needs to be done, since you're pregnant and all," says Mike, leaving the room as Stephanie walks in.

"Are you ok? And the baby?" questions Stephanie. I nod my head keeping a hand on my bump. For now we're both fine. If John came out a second later, who knows what would have happened. "I'm so sorry, I have no idea what Kane was thinking! That was not even part of the storyline," she goes on to say, pacing back an forth.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault," I tell her and she stops mid-step, looking at me. She then walks over to me and takes my hand in hers.

"Don't worry Iris, Kane is not getting off scot-free for this," Stephanie tells me and I feel relief wash over me. "I mean, what is with him? I know he's gone off script once or twice but to do something risky like this? Only a fool could think you wouldn't be hurt!" she exclaims.

"Actually, there's something I should tell you," I say, biting down on my lip, unsure of how she's going to take this next bit of news. "This…this isn't the first time he's put his hands on me," I reveal to her, her eyes widening slightly at my response. I then proceed to tell her everything about Kane and how I've had to deal with him from day one. She listens intently as I go on and after I've finished she stands there silently. "Steph, you ok?" I ask her.

"Me? I should be asking you that," says Stephanie, taking a seat next to me. "He's been terrorizing you, scaring you like this and you didn't tell me?" she questions in disbelief. "If I misunderstood his intentions then you should have set me straight Iris, you should have come to me".

"I know, I made a mistake," I acknowledge this. I should have thrown my reservations to the side and just told her. But I didn't because I thought we could handle it, apparently not.

"A mistake that could have cost you and your baby's life," Stephanie points out and I feel even more guilty. "I know I'm the boss but I'm a Mother too. I would have understood Iris".

"I know but I thought you'd think I was acting over the top cause of my hormones," I admit.

"Something that trivial shouldn't have stopped you, if you have any concerns then its my job to make sure that they're all dealt with," she explains and I nod my head. I messed up, simple as that. Seth did try to convince me to tell Stephanie but I wasn't having any of it.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"You don't need to apologize Iris," says Stephanie and look at her once more. "Just promise me that you won't keep something like this between yourselves next time. Come to me, ok?" she says and I nod my head. She gives me a hug before getting up.

"What happens now?" I ask out of curiosity.

"You take some rest," instructs Stephanie. "And I go deal with Kane," she answers.

"What are you going to do?" I then ask her.

"Whatever I feel like," she answers at first with a smirk on her face. "First let him gain consciousness and then I'll deal with him. Do you want to press charges? Because I have no problem in getting that all done," she says to me. I know Kane should be punished for what he's done but I don't think I can bear the stress of going through something like that. If it goes to court? Can I even handle something like that?

"I…I don't know," I say, not wanting to think about anything at the moment.

"I understand it's a big decision but you let me know when you're ready, alright?" I nod my head and she leaves the room. As she leaves I look up to see Ariana and Seth come in.

"Oh thank god you're alright," says Ariana, her eyes looking slightly red. Has she been crying?

"I can't believe that bastard got to you," says Seth in an angry tone.

"Yeah well, despite it all I'm fine. Thanks to John," I say, definitely glad he came out. "Where's Roman and Dean?" I ask them both and they glance at each other before one of them answers.

"Roman's with him down the hall," answers Ariana. "He's not in a happy mood," she says and I can't help but wonder if her being pregnant is a part of that. I question her silently with my eyes but she just looks down and avoids my gaze.

"He's also trying to stop him from going to attack Kane, given that he's already knocked out," says Seth as I see an element of control over him. I don't disbelieve that he cares about me so I guess he's angry about the whole thing too.

"I see," I say and continue to swing my legs. I realize I need to speak to Ariana alone and ask, "Will you get my bag from the locker room? I, um, need my tablets". I look at Seth and he nods his head.

"Wait, I'll get them. You'll probably confuse our bags," says Ariana and leaves without even looking at me. I watch her go and sigh to myself, my hand automatically going to my neck. I can still feel him…I can feel his hands around my throat. Just like last time when he grabbed my arms. I don't doubt for one second there aren't marks there. I instantly look up at Seth when I feel his hand pull mine down. He starts to trace my neck with his fingers and looks like he's getting angrier by the second.

"I'm going to murder that son of a bitch!" says Seth bitterly, about to leave but I grab a hold of his hand to stop him from leaving. Kane's out and anything they do backstage will result in police involvement, I can't let any of them go to jail for me.

"No," I say and he turns around. "Please don't, I'm not having any of you go to jail for me".

"But he deserves it, and he deserves to pay for what he's done to you," says Seth, my hand holding a tight grip on his. "I let it go once but I'm not doing that again!"

"Seth," I say, tears brimming my eyes as I look at him. "I've just gone through something horrible and I'd rather have those close to me around me and in front of my eyes," I tell him, getting down from where I was sitting.

"Hey," he says in a whisper, placing a hand on the side of my face as tears run down my cheeks. "He can't do anything to you, I promise. We're so sorry for leaving you alone, we-" I cut him off by placing my free hand on his mouth.

"Its not your guys' fault," I tell him truthfully. "You didn't know he'd show up like this so please don't blame yourself," I say, sniffling at the end.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," says Seth in a whisper. Without warning he envelopes me in a hug and I keep my arms around him, feeling like everything is going to be ok without being told. I sob and he strokes the back of my head, whispering soothing words into my ear. All of a sudden the door opens and I see Roman and Dean standing on the other side. Seth pulls away slowly and they both come over to me. Dean's the first one to hug me.

"You ok?" he asks me and I nod my head as he hugs me. Roman placing a hand on my back in reassurance. "We're going to kill that bastard," he says and I shake my head.

"No one's doing anything," I say, pulling back. "Just, take me away from here," I say, wiping the tears from my face. I can tell Dean has a billion questions and so does Roman.

"Once we find out what the fuck happened," says Dean and I can see he's not going to forget this easily. "We're the ones that are supposed to be fucking protect you not that Cena," he says angrily and then walks off.

"Where is he going?" I ask Roman, turning to him.

"To Ariana I suppose," answers Roman as I give him a confused look. "She was supposed to be at the Gorilla," he says and as I realize why Dean's angry I quickly take off after him. Not caring about anything else.

"Bathroom break? A bathroom break?" I hear Dean shout as we get to out locker room. "Your best friend is brutally attacked and you couldn't be there to help her because you can't control your bladder? Really?" he asks her as we get in I see Dean and Ariana standing opposite each other.

"What about you? You're the one that said Kane isn't going to be here?" she retorts as I realize this is turning into an ugly fight between them now.

"That didn't mean we stopped our routine," says Dean. "You still went with her everywhere and the one time you shouldn't have left her, you did!" he shouts back in her face.

"Dean," I say, interrupting them both as they look at us. I walk over to Ariana's side and defend her. "She left because I told her there was no need for her to be there, now stop it," I tell him off.

"How can I? You could have been hurt!" he shouts. "This is the second time this has happened!"

"That doesn't mean you lose your cool," Roman intervenes, walking up to the warring couple as well.

"Romans right," agrees Seth from where he is. "We should be thankful Iris is ok, not be having a go at Ariana. Besides, if she did come out then she could have been hurt bad too," he points out.

"Not as bad as Iris!" retorts Dean. "She is pregnant for god's sake. At least if anything happened to Ariana, she could have lived with it. If Iris lost her baby, then she wouldn't get her back," he says.

"Dean, I know you're angry," starts Ariana. "And I wanted to come out, believe me I did. The last thing I want to see is my best friend being choked! But as soon as I tried to leave, the door was locked. I tried everything to get it open but I couldn't and when I finally got out she was already being brought back here," she explains to her boyfriend and I hope to god he sees sense.

"Kane must have done it before he came down. The only thing standing between me and him was you," I point out to her. He definitely thought it through, didn't he?

"We're supposed to be protecting you and we can't even do that," states Dean, kicking the nearby trash can in frustration. He stands with his back towards us, breathing heavily in and out.

"Dean its no one's fault," I tell him. "Sometimes things happen that you can't control. I'm so thankful you and everyone else cares about me that much but I don't want you to bother if you're going to act like this because of it," I tell him, standing right behind him. I place a hand on his shoulder and say the words, "Its not your fault".

"It might as well be," says Dean in a low voice which I didn't expect. "I'm the one that thought he wasn't coming and if I'd just kept it to myself we would have all been here and he wouldn't have laid a hand on you," he says, the truth finally coming out. He blames himself and is taking out all the anger on everyone else.

"I don't blame you," I tell him truthfully. "I know you guys would give up your life for me but I don't want any of you to fight amongst yourselves," I say, that being the opposite direction to how I want thing to be.

"That doesn't change the fact that I wanna know why my so called girlfriend wasn't where she was supposed to be," says Dean, turning back around and glaring over at Ariana. I look at her too, allowing her the choice of what happens next.

"I didn't come out because the door was locked, that part's true," says Ariana and then looks up, staring intently at Dean. "I wasn't there in the first place because…" she trails off and I nod my head in encouragement. "Because I was taking a pregnancy test," she admits to everyone as Dean's eyes widen, I bet that's the last thing he was expecting. Dean looks at me and I nod my head in confirmation of what Ariana has said. He looks back at her and swallows hard. Please don't pass out.

 **Reviews would be nice! : )**


	22. Daddy Ambrose

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter guys. I woke up early in the morning and got it done before everyone woke up! Ha ha! Unfortunately my internet has been coming and going so right now it's working and I can post this. When it rains really heavily where I live my wifi starts acting up. Stupid thing. Enjoy!**

 **AmbroseLover726: Updated! Lol. I wonder what you'd do if I only updated this story weekly, hmm. : )**

 **Guest: Well then you might not like this chapter. I get what you mean though, 2 pregnancies would be too much. Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: I think you'll like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Jade: Normal is definitely boring! My sister told me I was a weirdo last night cause I just started to act funny and drag her to the middle of the room to dance. I just burst out laughing showing her how true that statement really is, ha ha. Oh by the way, i'll probably reply to your PM tomorrow. My internet is on and off today so it was either that or updating! And I know you'll appreciate the update!  
If she suggested to have a proper match then her character would be written as very dumb. And fired for sure!  
Yes, John the hero as always! Kane totally deserved that though. Besides, everyone thought it was part of an act but clearly it wasn't and Nikki could tell. I'll try and put something in with her and Iris to let you see what was going on in Nikki's head when she saw Iris being choked by Kane.  
He's good at manipulating people but he can't deny he had her up in the air and acting or not that can never be considered good since Iris is pregnant. Reducing her oxygen supply could potentially have serious effects on her baby so this isn't going to slide easily. Don't worry.  
Yep, the boys are annoyed as hell! And you'll find out in this chapter why Ariana was acting off with Iris.  
Well considering both Ariana and Dean are hotheads you can't no expect fireworks. Besides, I think they both blame themselves because they couldn't protect Iris. Kane is calculating, cunning and everything else in that category. He wasn't going to go in all guns blazing with the Shield sticking around.  
Aw, thanks! I had to drag myself to bed last night cause I knew would have ended up staying awake all night talking with my cousin and I really didn't want to leave the story with a cliffhanger like the one I gave! If I was reading this I'd be biting on my nails and constantly refreshing the page, hoping for a new chapter soon! Thanks for reviewing lovely! : )**

 **Calwitch: I think Iris is too worried about her friends right now to even comprehend or think about what Seth said. And you're about to see his reaction in this very chapter, I have a sneaky suspicion you're going to love how this one ends. Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks! You'll be pleasantly surprised how he takes it! Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Camilla: Hi! I prefer using actual names where I can so thanks for leaving me yours! I'm Liza and your review really just warmed my heart! I'm really glad you like my story! You're in love with it? That part made me giggle insanely! Ha ha! It means a lot to know you're a huge fan of my story. Seth and Iris together? May be a while yet bud. Sorry! Can't help it! But yeah, they are perfect for each other aren't they? Don't apologize for the English, I understood everything perfect well! Thanks for reviewing love! : )  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22:**

"You're pregnant?" questions Dean, looking straight at Ariana with shock written all over his face. It's the last thing he'd expect. It's the last thing anyone would expect. I look at Ariana and can see the unshed tears in her eyes. It must be awful. There she is, standing pregnant with Dean's baby and he's been going off on her as if she committed the crime of the century.

"Unfortunately," says Ariana and shakes her head before running out of there.

"Ari!" I call after her but she slams the door closed. "Ok," I say and turn to Dean. "Ariana couldn't go out and fight Natalya because she wasn't sure. She didn't want to tell you because she didn't know how you'd react so I told her to take the test then, before she goes out and ends up doing some damage to _your_ kid," I say, poking him in the chest. "You better fix this," I then say, narrowing my eyes at him and leaving the room. I walk fast, hoping to catch Ariana before she leaves. Knowing I'm not fast on my feet I ring her.

" _H-hello?"_ says Ariana and I sigh in relief, glad she picked up my call.

"Wait for me?" I question, knowing no explanations are needed between me and my best friend.

" _I was hoping you'd say that,"_ says Ariana and from how her voice sounds I know she's trying to hold in her tears. _"I'm outside in a cab,"_ she then says and I hang up.

"Iris," I hear Seth call and turn to see him catching up with me.

"Don't worry, I'm heading over to Ariana," I tell him, seeing the worry on his face.

"I'll walk you down," says Seth and I nod my head as we walk side by side. I know he still feels guilty about the whole thing, they all do but that's just going to have to go away eventually. When we get to the side of the building I immediately spot the cab she's in.

"Do me a favor?" I ask Seth, turning to face him.

"Anything," says Seth at which I smile. I was counting on him saying that.

"Talk to Dean," I tell him and I sense he's about to object so I quickly say, "I know things are still a bit weird between you but…Roman cannot explain this the way you can. Roman can only advise him on what to do next but that's not what any of us need. Dean needs to realize that he can't just blow up whenever he feels like it or else we'll be going around in circles". He doesn't say anything which can only mean he's really hesitant and I don't blame him. "Tell me you'll at least think about it?"

"Sure," says Seth after which I walk off to the cab and get inside. As soon as I look up at Ariana's tear stained face I wrap my arms around her. I ask the cab driver to just take us around for a while. We can't go back to the hotel because that's the first place the guys will go to and its about time me and Ariana had some time to ourselves to sort through whatever this is.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

Why did I promise that I'll think about it? Despite that line I know Iris expects me to talk to Dean. But how on earth am I meant to talk to Dean? Especially about Ariana? She's a sensitive subject between us both and I know he'll try to rip my throat out. I go back to the locker room and see Roman sitting on the couch. I gesture to ask what's wrong. Roman comes over to me.

"He's not talking at all," whispers Roman, making sure Dean doesn't hear who's staring out the window with probably a tense look on his face.

"Give us a minute?" I ask him and he gives me a warning look before leaving. I close the door which gets Dean's attention but he frowns when he realizes its just me. "I don't know what Roman's said to you-" I start to talk but he cuts me off.

"I don't need anyone advising me on anything," snaps Dean. He looks pissed off. Great (!)

"I'm not here to advise you, I'm here to talk to you," I explain to him.

"Same shit explained in a different fucking way," comments Dean. Iris is normally a very smart girl, I don't understand how she thought this would be a good idea. "And I don't need you telling me that I just screwed everything up," he adds on which gives me hope that we can have a decent conversation. I mean, if he's opening up a little that's all I need.

"I'm not here to tell you anything, I'm the last person that can judge you," I start, knowing he'll agree with me. It feels weird talking to his back but I know he won't turn around. So I go over and stand to the other side of the window. "Iris is like a little sister to you, so you'd obviously act that way. It just means you care about her".

"At least someone fucking gets it," he comments which makes me smile.

"Just because I get it doesn't mean its right," I point out to him.

"Oh, is that right?" asks Dean, looking at me with a cocky expression on his face. It feels like he's mocking me that doesn't really feel comfortable.

"You remember when Roman saw you with Janine?" I ask him, referring to one of Roman's past girlfriends a few years ago.

"Yeah, the fuck's that go to do with anything?" he asks in annoyance.

"Remember he thought you'd fucked her because she came out of your bedroom? Dressed in only one of your shirts?" I ask him and he nods so I guess that he remembers it very well. It was actually one of the nicest things Dean's ever done for anyone since we knew him. It showed just how much he loves Roman as a brother.

"Where are you going with this Rollins?" asks Dean and I feel a stab of pain. He still doesn't address me properly sometimes, meaning he still hasn't forgiven me. The difficulty is I don't know when he will and _if_ he ever will.

"Roman went mad at you, remember? He had you up against the wall and was about to beat the shit out of you," I continue to go on. "How did you feel then? I mean, he was accusing you of sleeping with his girlfriend. A guy you considered your brother thought that you'd stabbed him in the back?"

"I was pissed of obviously, I'd never do that to him," he says and avoids my gaze. This being one of the subjects where our friendship fell apart. Dean holds on to the window ledge and looks outside at the car park.

"And he didn't even give you a chance to explain? It hurt that he thought you'd do something like that on purpose right?" I go on. Maybe Iris is smarter than I first thought because this seems to be going well. Dean is listening to me and hasn't exactly told me to fuck off just yet or anything. "It turned out they'd had a fight and you lent her your bedroom and clothes for the night so she didn't make her way home drunk. But, Roman had the nerve to just shout and not even listen to you, not right huh?" I say, leaning against the wall. Dean turns his head to the side at me and I give him a small smile.

"Fuck!" shouts Dean and I shake my head. Only he would come out with a reaction like this. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he shouts, hitting the window ledge with one of his hands. "Shit!" he says and turns around, grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" I ask him with my hands in the air.

"To get my girl!" he says as if its obvious. He then opens the door but stops, turning back around to look at me. "I guess…" he stops for a second and I can tell he wants to say something he's not comfortable with. "You're not that much of a douche," he says and then quickly leaves.

"Iris, you are amazing," I say aloud, grabbing my things. I notice Iris left her bag so pick that up too. I may have had my doubts but she was right. I don't know why I'm surprised because she never seems to be wrong. She's definitely someone I need to keep in my life and I can't wait to finally get to the day when everything's alright again. What Dean just said, its given me the hope I needed to know that we'll be ok again.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"So, you're pregnant," I state, sitting opposite from Ariana in a coffee shop. We just circled streets for a while and after she finally stopped crying we stopped at a coffee shop.

"Yep," says Ariana, popping the 'p'. "I don't know what I'm going to do, what if Dean tells me to get rid of it? I don't think I have it in me to do that," she explains to me.

"Then you'll tell him exactly what I told Rick," I say to her. "After he found out I was still pregnant I told him that I wouldn't kill my baby for all the love in the world from anyone".

"That's nice in theory," she says. "But…maybe I should," she says hesitantly. I know she doesn't want me to judge her, especially since I'm pregnant right now.

"I'm listening," I tell her, placing my hand on hers.

"I'm not ready for a child," starts Ariana as I sit there and listen to every word she says. "I don't know the first thing about kids and to be honest, I've never been able to stand other people's kids".

"That's because its different when they're your own but I'm getting what you're saying," I tell her, having grown up with Ariana after all. "You always made an excuse to come to my house when your Aunt Jane would come over," I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah, so you can imagine," she says. "I'm at the top of my game, you guys said that today yourself," she says and we were talking about it at the announcement table. "A child is just going to hold me back and maybe put me off from doing something that I love".

"I guess that's one way to see it," I say. "But, Ariana I'm not going to judge. This is completely your decision. As long as you're sure you won't regret it…" I trail off knowing that's one thing she can't make me sure of right now.

"What made you decide to keep yours?" asks Ariana, her head tilted to one side.

"Love," I simply state, shrugging my shoulders with a smile on my face. "As soon as I found out I was pregnant, I just knew I loved my baby. I loved everything about her despite not knowing anything about her, I still don't even know if it's a 'she'," I say, making her chuckle which makes me glad. "I could just…picture my life with my baby and every other possibility seemed…pale in comparison," I explain.

"You're going to be an amazing mom Iris," she tells me which warms my heart. I mean, I guess everyone has doubts so its always nice for that to be taken away once in a while.

"Think of it like this, do you really want to get rid of your and Dean's baby?" I ask her, taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"The truth?" she asks me and I nod my head. "No, I don't," she tells me.

"Then why are you even thinking about it?"

"Because I would rather be with Dean then apart from him," she replies in a whisper. "You said you pictured your life with the baby as soon as you found out. I pictured my life with Dean the moment I met him," she says and I smile at her. I knew it! She always denied it but I bloody well knew it! "I can't be away from him, even now. Its killing me," she comments.

"Even after he went bat crap crazy on ya?" I ask her with raised eyebrows.

"Even after," she says. "I knew what I was getting into when I decided to date Dean Ambrose. I never expected anything but a rocky road". She stays quiet for a few minutes, "But I never expected to get this either," gesturing to her stomach as I cover my mouth to stop the laugher coming out. "Fine, laugh at my misery".

"I'm not," I tell her. "So did all three say positive?" I then question her.

"Two," says Ariana. "I just stood there. It didn't seem real and it still doesn't," she says.

"That why you didn't text me?" I ask her and the realization dawning on her face lets me know she forgot. "Its alright," I tell her.

"When I thought about needing to talk to you on what I should do then I remembered," she says to me. "But I then found out the door was locked so…" she trails off and looks up at me as I give her a small smile. "I'm really sorry," she apologizes.

"Stop," I tell her. "I've told all four of you its not your fault and I don't want to keep going back and forth. Is that why you were refusing to let Seth go get my bag? Guilt?" I question and I can clearly see that's what it was without her even answering. "It was no one's fault so lets leave it at that, alright?" I suggest and she nods her head. "Shall we head back?" I further suggest.

"Will you stay with me?" she asks me and I nod my head.

"If he can yell at you in front of everyone then he can apologize with his tail between his legs in front of everyone too," I say with a nod and determination. "Is pregnancy having a weird effect on you? Because you're acting more sensitive," I tell her truthfully.

"Maybe, I don't know," she answers, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok, first thing tomorrow morning is you're getting a doctors appointment," I tell her. "I'll arrange one and we can have someone see you. Then you can get all started on your monthly visits".

"Funny how I've never seen you go to any," she comments as we both leave the coffee shop.

"That's because my doctor back home was taking care of things," I start. "And I'll only see him. But you reminded me that I need to give him a ring and let him know everything feels just fine". We grab a cab and go back to the hotel. Ariana gives me a nervous look as we stand in front of the door but I just pat her back and let her know it'll be alright. Once inside, we don't even get a chance to breathe before…

"Where the fuck have you been?" shouts Dean and I have to hand it to Ariana for putting up with him, god knows no one, not even I, would. "You've been gone for hours and you weren't even here. All sorts of things were going through my mind about you…" he trails off when he notices Ariana staring at him.

"I love you too," she says and I back away a little, giving them some space. I notice Roman and Seth have stopped playing their x-box game and are looking this way as well.

"I was a dick," states Dean and Seth looks at me. He must have talked to him. I send him an appreciative smile and he nods his head with a smile of his own. This must be a big step forward for him and Dean. Dean actually listened to him. "I shouldn't have shouted but I was so mad".

"I know," says Ariana, interrupting him. "You love us both," she says, shrugging her shoulders. "I know what I was getting into from the moment I said I would go out with you".

"This is where you actually say the words 'I'm sorry'," I interrupt Dean at which they both look at me. I smile sheepishly and go and take a seat on the couch, very quietly.

"I think we need to talk," says Dean instead and takes Ariana's hand, leading her into their bedroom.

"Great, how are we meant to hear them?" I question Roman and Seth who just chuckle and get back to their game. "Hey Seth?" I say his name and get a 'hmm' in response. "Good job," I say and I just know there's a smile on his face despite his face not being my way.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

Dean takes me into our bedroom and closes the door behind us. I stand in the middle of the room, waiting for him to turn around and speak. I don't know what to expect but he wanted to talk so I'll just wait…for him to talk.

"I'm sorry," mumbles Dean, the real apology coming out. Before he only acknowledged that he did something wrong, but now he's saying he's sorry. He turns around and looks into my eyes. "I know I'm hard to…to be with and you're the only girl to have ever put up with it but I never really…thank you for it. So, I'm sorry and thank you," he says which warms my heart. Actually, I feel like crying. Wow, these pregnancy hormones work fast don't they?

"Its alright," I tell him. Dean then comes forward and places his hands on my arms, leading me to the bed and making me sit down. He then kneels down and sits in front of me, leaning against the bed and looking up at me as he takes my hands in his.

"So I'm…really going to be a father?" asks Dean and I nod my head. I nod my head knowing that now he'll tell me he's not ready. "Wow, that is a big responsibility and I'm certainly not ready," he starts and I nod my head. Something I seem to be doing a lot of. Now he's going to say its so unexpected. "This is totally unexpected". See?

"I know it is," I tell him.

"Hmm," says Dean and I know the next thing will be a comment on our careers. "I mean, we're both at the top of our careers and how on earth does a baby fit into it?" he questions. I bet anyone a 100 dollars that the next thing he asks me is if I want to keep it, knowing that he doesn't. "So…" he trails off and I place my hand over his mouth.

"I know you're about to ask if I want to keep it," I say, interrupting him as he looks up at me with those blue eyes. "I've been thinking a lot about this and…there are so many pros and cons to keeping it and getting rid of it. I know you'd rather me get rid of it because neither of us are ready and I was thinking about that at first," I explain. "But after talking to Iris, I realize that I don't want to get rid of it. This is _our_ baby and I don't think I have it in me to do it. But if…if you still want to get rid of it then…I will. Just, stay by my side so I can get through it," I finish. Dean looks at me for a few seconds before removing my hand from his mouth.

"Why the fuck would I ask you to get rid of our baby?" questions Dean, surprising me to no end.

"I thought-" I start but get cut off.

"You thought what? That I'd ask you to kill our baby and you'd go along with it for me? Are you insane?" he questions as a smile makes its way onto my face.

"You want me to keep it?" I ask him, my heart beating really fast at the idea of both of us raising a child together, _our_ child.

"Look, its no secret that I've never wanted kids. Ever," starts Dean. "If it was someone else the first thing in my mind would be to get rid of it but…its you," he says the last part in a soft voice. "Ever since you've came into my life I can't imagine you not in it and I've been thinking".

"Thinking about what?" I ask, content that he won't ask me to get rid of it.

"The future," he replies. "I've actually thought about the future with you…with kids," he admits.

"Really?" I ask, placing one of my hands on the side of his face.

"Yeah," says Dean with a small smile. "I've never wanted the whole family thing but since I've met you…its all I want," he reveals and I know my smile has turned into a big grin. He gets up on his knees and places his hands on the side of my face, bringing our faces close together. "I never thought it'd happen so soon but it's a start right?"

"So, so we're keeping the baby?" I ask for clarification, not being able to believe it.

"That's what I want, is it what you want?" he asks me and I nod my head enthusiastically. "Well, then what I was going to actually say before you interrupted me was plan what we're going to do because there's no way I'm going to be on the road and let you go through this by yourself. So you'd still have to travel with us and everything. Then we'd have to decide where we're gonna live after the baby is born, because we'll have to get the place ready and everything," he continues going on and I peck his lips quickly.

"We'll sort it out," I tell him.

"Yeah, we will," says Dean and envelopes me into a hug before pulling away and kissing my lips.

"We're really doing this?" I ask him.

"Yep," answers Dean. I kiss him and as our lips part he says, "Marry me?" My eyes open as they look into his. Did I just hear that right?

"W-what?" I ask him.

"Marry me," states Dean. I'm about to say he doesn't have to when he says, "I'm not saying it just because of the baby". He then puts one hand in his pocket and takes out a velvet box. I gasp as I glance between it and him. He opens it to reveal a ring and then looks into my eyes. "I've carried this on me for so long now, waiting for the right time to give it to you because I love you and want to grow old with you," he explains as I wipe my eyes to get rid of the blurry vision. "So, in the old fashioned way. Ariana, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" I say and throw my arms around him, kissing him till I can't breathe. The future always seemed so unclear with Dean but it turns out I never really needed to worry at all. He had it all planned, all thought out and now…its all coming together.

 **Reviews would be very much appreciated! : )**


	23. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.  
**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they really made me laugh! And i've hit 100 reviews so thanks to anyone who's reviewed any of my chapters, you guys are the best! Here's the next chapter whilst I can post it! Definitely no update tomorrow cause I have plans! But enjoy! : )**

 **Calwitch: Yes he is a secret romantic isn't he? Wait till you hear what he has planned in one of the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing : )**

 **Camilla: Wow, such nice comments for me! I'm glad you liked it so much. Seth and Dean had to happen at one point so why not now? If you say things like I'm the best then it'll get to my head, lol. You're so nice, thanks for the review love! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Oh shit, really? You seriously did that? Ha ha ha! That made me laugh for the day! I bet your parents thought you lost it or something, I was trying not to laugh whilst I read it but couldn't help myself and the people I work with were wondering why I was so smiley! Did it serious hit the ceiling? I'm guessing its ok since you reviewed! : )**

 **Jade: Yep, Iris knows what she's doing. Even if Seth had doubts. But things are going to slowly get easier from now on.  
Don't worry, she will be seeing the doctor. There'll be mention of it in this chapter. Yeah, no one has the right to judge others but people do it automatically anyway. You just need to keep that side deep inside of you though. I mean I know I do it all the time but I'm always having a conversation with myself and coming up with possibilities to offset the judgment that I made.  
Ha ha ha, you got excited so caps locked everything? I'm glad you are though! I can just imagine you jumping up and down wherever you're sitting because you're that excited, lol.  
I don't think she'd be really that bothered about Seth talking to Dean considering this time round he's not trying to break them up which is shown in his actions. Obviously, she can't wrestle so they need to know.  
Oh by the way I changed my mind! Roman never got married in the first place! Sorry! Thank you! Yeah well I'm trying to do it discreetly and at a time when no one asks me where I've been for the last hour. Like today, everyone's gone into town but I stayed because I don't go out when the weather's like this. Plus I got back from work around 12 last night and they all know I won't get up to go anywhere early in the morning. Thanks for reviewing as always : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you! : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Yes they are getting married! You always right Adriana though and her name's Ariana. Maybe it's a hint that I should change her name, lol. Thanks for dropping a review! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23:**

 **ARIANA POV**

"I love you," says Dean.

"I love you too," I tell him, feeling like I'm on cloud nine. I've gotten everything that I could have possibly asked for today and I couldn't be happier. "I'm going to have to talk to Stephanie about this, obviously I can't continue to wrestle," I then tell him.

"Yeah, we'll do that together," he says, making me feel even more happy. Sometimes I do wonder what's going on in that brain of his but when he comes through in situations like this then I realize that I don't need to worry so much. Or at all for that matter.

"Uh, shall we go out and tell everyone?" I ask him, yelping when he suddenly gets up and lifts me up in his arms in one swift movement.

"Nope, I want you all to myself for a little while," says Dean which makes me giggle.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"They've been in there for quite a while," I comment, wondering if everything is ok. I'm not generally a nosy person but where they left off? Total cliffhanger!

"Why don't you go in and ask them?" suggests Seth, making Roman laugh. All of a sudden we start hearing noises, specifically sex noises.

"I'd rather not," I say with a disgusted look on my face. "I swear to god, if that's how they make up then I feel really sorry for their kids," I comment, making the guys laugh. I decide to do something useful instead. I make an appointment for Ariana to see a doctor and then dial my doctor's number before I forget and he calls me and reprimands me for not giving him a status update.

" _Hello?"_ says a woman's voice and I know it can only be his wife.

"Hey Kate," I say into the phone, knowing her pretty well. I'd actually gotten quite close to them both. When I first found out I was pregnant ,everything just came pouring out of me. Seth, Rick, my job, life. She was assisting him for the day and held me whilst I cried. I've always been so grateful for her being there for me. Lord knows Darren can't handle a crying woman.

" _Iris, its so good to hear your voice,"_ says Kate, making me smile automatically. _"How are you? And how's the little one?"_ she questions.

"We're both doing ok," I say, looking down at my stomach. "Is Darren around?" I ask her.

" _Yes, he's been expecting your call,"_ says Kate and I can only know that means I'm in trouble.

"Oh crap, he'll tell me off won't he?" I ask which just makes her laugh. "Can you sweeten him up for me? Like a kiss or a five minute make out session? I'll totally hold on," I tell her.

" _I don't think that's appropriate to do in front of my in laws,"_ says Kate. _"We're visiting them for two weeks and we never get left alone,"_ she tells me. I wonder if she's complaining about that point. _"Ok, he's here. Hold on a sec,"_ she says.

"Hey doc!" I say in enthusiasm.

" _You're late,"_ says Darren as I hope this doesn't turn into a lecture.

"Not really, most women don't get periods when they're pregnant," I joke.

" _Glad to see how much your health means to you,"_ he says which makes me chuckle. _"How is everything? How are you feeling?"_ he questions.

"I'm doing alright," I tell him. "My blood pressure's been up and down like usual but I've been taking my medication to sort it out. Um, she started kicking!" I tell him the good news.

" _That's great,"_ says Darren. _"What do you mean by she? I thought you didn't want to know the sex? And who did you see to find out the sex?"_ he asks in an authoritative manner. He doesn't really trust anyone else with me either, I think its because we've become such good friends.

"Don't worry, I didn't go to anybody else," I reassure him. "I just don't want to be saying 'it' all the time," I quickly explain to him.

" _And kicking is going alright?"_

"Yeah, I think so," I tell him. "She mainly kicks when one of my friends uses every swear word in book!" I inform him which makes him laugh.

" _Any stressful situations?"_ he asks me and my smile falters for a second. If you can categorize Kane as a stressful situation rather that a walking, living nightmare.

"A couple, but I've handled them pretty well," I tell him honestly. "Well I'm nearing on eight months and I was wondering if maybe I should see a doctor now? I'd rather have you look me over but I know you're on holiday and not in Chicago".

" _Actually, I'm in California,"_ he tells me. _"Visiting the family can't be classed as a holiday, especially when they're always calling up,"_ he says, making me laugh.

"Wait, you're in California?" I ask him. "Oh my gosh, me too! That's where we're filming this week's shows!"

" _That's great news, come on down and I'll give you a once over,"_ he offers.

"I'd come down right now if I could," I tell him with a chuckle. "Um, but the end of the week would be perfect to me," I say, not wanting the events of today have an effect on our meeting. I want to get back to normal before I meet him, especially my blood pressure which is probably going to be a bit high for the next few days.

" _Ok, I'll message you the details of the address,"_ he says and I nod my head as if he can actually see me.

"That's great, thanks," I say and then see Ariana and Dean's bedroom door open. "I have to go but I'll see you then?" We both hang up and I look up at the couple, expecting an explanation. I'm such an idiot, what if they don't want to talk about it? "Hey guys," I say, being the first to speak.

"We have some news," says Ariana, looking at the guys who stop playing their game. She holds up her left hand to show a beautiful silver ring on it. My hands immediately fly to my mouth as I realize what is going on. "We're getting married," she announces with the biggest grin plastered on her face, her eyes on Dean.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" I exclaim, getting up as quick as I can. I go over to Ariana and envelope her in the biggest hug possible. "I'm so happy for you!" I tell her, feeling kind of jealous as well. I always thought I'd be the first to get married and settle down. But I guess things never pan out the way you want them to, that's something I've definitely learned.

"Thanks," she says and holds me close. "Thank you for all your help," she whispers in my ear.

"Glad I was useful," I tell her and notice Dean and Seth shake hands as Seth congratulates him. Seth then comes over in our direction and I let go of Ariana, going over to Dean. "You little devil!" I call him and hug him as well. "You better keep my girl happy," I warn him.

"Don't worry, I'll keep _my_ girl happy," says Dean which makes me laugh. As I pull away I see Ariana look at Seth reluctantly but she eventually shakes his hand. Everything is going absolutely perfect!

"Ok, I'm getting some alcohol and I don't care what you say," says Roman, leaving the suite as I shake my head.

"So how long have you been planning this?" I direct my question at Dean.

"Too fricking long, I should have done this months ago," answers Dean, his arm going around Ariana's waist. I can't deny that Ariana is very lucky.

"I still can't believe you're the first one getting married, Roman will definitely be annoyed," comments Seth.

"I never thought of that," I then say, thinking about it. "Oh Ari, you have a doctors appointment at the end of the week. Its actually the same day that I'll be going for mine," I point out to her.

"So we'll be going together?" she asks me.

"Nope, I'm seeing my usual doctor. Surprisingly, he's in California, who knew?" I tell her, grabbing my water bottle. "You ok going by yourself?" I ask her.

"Herself? She isn't going anywhere without me," says Dean, making us girls chuckle. He's so overprotective. Roman comes back with some champagne and pours some in for everyone, except for me of course.

"Hey, Ariana can't drink now either," I quickly point out, everyone having forgotten that.

"Oh yeah," says Dean, quickly taking the glass off of her and drinking it himself.

"I hate you," says Ariana and I don't know who she's talking to me. Me, for pointing it our or Dean for taking the drink away.

"Well, now you'll know how I feel," I tell her with a smirk. "Unlucky for you, I only have just over two months left," I then point out, keeping a hand on my hip. We celebrate their engagement and me and Ariana talk so much about babies that the guys eventually leave us to it which I find pretty funny. Roman could have totally joined in on the conversation, being a Dad and all. You know, giving tips to Dean. Who'll need it as well.

* * *

I walk around the room eating a chocolate bar as I tidy some things up. They should be coming back from their match in just a few minutes. There's a knock on the door and I open it to see Natalya there. I give her a smile and move to the side to let her in.

"Weren't you munching on a chocolate bar when I left you 10 minutes ago?" Natalya asks.

"So?" I ask innocently, finishing the rest of the bar and taking another out of my bag.

"Iris, if you go at this rate it won't be pregnancy fat you have to deal with after you've given birth," jokes Natalya at which point I give her a glare. "I was kidding, jeez. I just came to get my phone, I left it," she then says and goes to the dresser, picking it up.

"You better be, if I tell Dean he'll dirty deed your ass," I comment with a chuckle. I think I'm eating too much chocolate today but I can't help it. The baby wants what the baby wants.

"That's nice," comments Natalya. "Some women crave peculiar things but you go on a chocolate binge," she then says. She leaves the room and just as I'm about to lock it, everyone comes back in. By everyone I mean, Dean, Ariana, Seth and Roman.

"Weren't you eating chocolate before?" questions Ariana.

"Dean will dirty deed your ass," I say to avoid the long conversation like the one I had with Natalya. Ariana's eyebrows rise quizzically as the guys let out a laugh and start to get their stuff together.

"Pregnancy cravings," Roman explains to her simply and I sit down. I go back to my bag and let out a whine as the sight of there being no more chocolate in my bag.

"What's wrong now?" asks Dean. I look up at him, my bottom lip quivering and just like that his face goes from amusement to concern. Tears build up in my eyes and quickly starts falling too. "Ariana, Ariana she's crying," he points out to her.

"I see that doofus," says Ariana, coming and sitting next to me. "What's the matter Iris?"

"I…no more…chocolate…I…," I start to sob because I really want chocolate and there's no more left. And I don't know when I'll get to eat the next bar.

"Rome?" asks Ariana and he smiles, coming over to me and sitting on the arm of the couch, placing an arm around my shoulder.

"She's out of chocolate," explains Roman easily and I nod my head as I wipe the tears off my face.

"That's it?" asks Dean.

"D-do y-you know h-how much I-I need it r-right now?" I question, trying to control my feelings. These pregnancy hormones have reduced me to a blundering fool.

"It's a big deal, trust me," says Roman, squeezing my shoulders.

"See? R-roman gets it!" I exclaim, putting my arms around his torso and hugging him close.

"Here," says Seth, handing me a snickers bar as I look up at him in question. "You need it more than me," he says and I give him an appreciative smile, taking it out of his hand.

"Thanks," I say, finally having calmed down. I devour it within two seconds and hear them all laugh at me.

"We'll pick some on the way back to the hotel too," says Dean. I look up at him in question, if whether he really means it. "Anything Hot Mama wants, Hot Mama gets!" he states. I giggle and get up, with the aid of Roman of course, going over to Dean and giving him a great big hug.

"Yes! I love you!" I exclaim and feel his chest vibrate as he lets out a chuckle.

"I love you too," he says and I know he's probably making faces at the others wondering what's wrong with me but I don't care.

"Ooh, I have to get my stuff together," I say excitedly. "Can we stop for some food as well? I'm feeling like an olive pizza too!"

"You hate olives on pizza," Ariana points out and I guess that's true. But I'm really craving it right now.

"Not today!" I say in a sing song voice. "Ooh and we can pick up a jar of pickle!" I state, knowing they're all probably finding me amusing right now. But I don't care. Like I said before, the baby wants what she wants.

* * *

"No!" I say, breathing heavily as I look around my room and realize it was a dream. The darkness of the room doesn't do anything to control my fears and I switch on the light, not wanting to get up and open the curtains. This is the fifth time. Ever since I've been attacked by Kane I've been reliving the same nightmare every night.

It starts off the same, me at the announcement table. Everything's fine and then everything goes black. Suddenly, I'm standing face to face with Kane, his hands around my throat. My hands automatically go around my throat because every dream feels so real, its feels like I'm living it again. He choke slams me. He manages to get the job done and I see blood, screaming for help.

"No," I say to myself, still breathing heavily. I can't let him do anything to my baby. Kane hasn't been heard of or seen since the incidence. I've heard Stephanie and Hunter are mad that he's gone AWOL and she's told the authorities to keep a look out for him. I decided not to press charges cause I don't need the added stress. I look down at my sheets and noticed they're drenched in sweat again. I grab the water on my nightstand and drink it all. I get up and take a shower, walking out and seeing no one awake. Which is a good thing because I don't want them to know. They'll only blame themselves and its not like any of them can stop the nightmare from happening again. A noise makes me jump and I see Seth coming out of his room. "Morning," I say in a chipper voice.

"What's going on with you?" asks Seth, looking directly in my eyes. I tilt my head to the side in question, did he hear me? We don't get a chance to continue the conversation because everyone else starts to come out.

"Whoa Iris," says Ariana, looking at me. "If pregnancy makes me look like that then I don't want it. Seriously, it looks like you haven't slept for days," she says which might as well be true. I'm too scared to go to sleep because I don't want to relive the nightmare, so I stay awake as long as possible. Because of that, I have dark circles. Of course I don't mind what Ariana says though, its only teasing.

"You could always transfer the baby into Dean," I suggest to her. "I think he'd look quite cute with a big bump," I say, making him grunt as we both laugh. We all have breakfast and everyone gets ready to go to the gym.

"Make sure to lock the door and only answer if one of us uses the knock and our voice," Ariana tells me as I see them to the door.

"Or I could look through the peephole," I point out to her.

"Alright smartass," she says and hugs me tightly before leaving. Ariana mainly uses the treadmill for a little exercise which is good for the baby. I can't move properly so I'd end up looking like a penguin on a treadmill and I'm not giving Dean an opportunity to mock me. I decide to spend the day inside watching TV but soon get bored. I don't even contemplate going outside. The thought of Kane sneaking up on me just scares me to no end. I get up and walk out to the balcony, needing some fresh air. I keep my hands on the rails and look around at the scenery. Everyone's been gone for a while, they should be coming in a few. I'd rather them be here and it be loud and noisy than eerie and quiet.

"What are you doing out here?" says a voice, making me jump.

"Oh, uh, hi Seth," I say to him, having turned around. I see him giving me a weird look and immediately turn around. I hope he can't see the fear in my eyes. I just keep going over that dream, nothing else comes to my mind. I can't think of anything else. I would have told Ariana but she's so happy since Dean proposed that I cannot bring myself to rain on her parade. If I act fine then they'll think I'm fine and be done with it. But I have this nagging feeling Seth knows something. "Where's everyone else?" I ask him.

"They're still there," replies Seth, walking forward and standing not too far from me.

"Oh, ok," I say, feeling more nervous by the second. Seth was staring at me and not the normal staring, he's closely looking at me as if studying me or something. "I can't believe they're getting married, its unbelievable," I comment, diverting the attention away from me. I'm sure this is something Seth would want to talk about, he's probably disappointed that they are.

"Really? I totally saw it coming," says Seth, surprising me. "I just thought it'd be Ariana getting down on one knee," he says which makes me chuckle.

"That would be normal, wouldn't it?" I say.

"Ok, I'm not going to beat around the bush," starts Seth and I turn my head to the side to look at him. "What's going on with you?" he asks me, turning his body to the side to face me.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," I say, putting some stray hair behind my ear and avoiding his gaze.

"No you're not," says Seth. "Every single day this week I've heard you wake up with a scream," he says at which I silently curse his light sleeping. Why couldn't he be like Roman or Dean? Them loggerheads wouldn't wake up if an earthquake hit the place.

"But-" I start to explain but he stops me.

"Don't," states Seth through clenched teeth, looking kind of angry. "You're going to tell me what's going on right now and you're not going to lie," he commands. He stays quiet for a second and glances at the floor before lifting his gaze back up. "You may have gotten better at lying but you can't deny that look in your eye," he states.

"I know you mean well Seth but…we're not friends," I tell him. "We're not in a relationship…I don't even know what we are so you don't get a right to ask me any of this," I say the one thing I never wanted to say. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's hurt but this is something that I need to keep to myself.

"You're right, I don't," says Seth with a realization on his face. It makes me feel like wanting to go over and hug him and tell him a million times that I'm sorry but…I can't. If by hurting him I can make sure no one finds out about this then so be it. I know it might seem drastic but I guess more of a reason for not telling anybody is that I'll feel embarrassed. This incident happened a few days ago and I can't get over it. Everyone will see me as weak and I hate being seen like that anymore. "So, I won't ask you anything," says Seth, interrupting my thoughts. He takes a few steps backwards and says, "I'll ask Ariana instead," shrugging his shoulders.

"What?" I say, it almost coming out as a whisper. I know very well that he knows Ariana doesn't have a clue about this and if he tells her…game over.

"Since we're not friends or have any sort of relationship at all, I'll ask someone who is your friend," he says, knowing exactly what to say to break me down and tell him. I hate him for it.

"Wait," I say just as he's about to leave. "I'll-I'll tell you, I'll answer your questions," I quickly say which gets him to turn around. He looks at me and I can tell he looks a little happy that I will tell him. I'm going to look like such an idiot when he finds out what's going on. "But you can't tell anyone and I mean that," I put forth a condition.

"Alright," Seth agrees to it without even needing time to think. He comes back over to where I'm stood as I turn my hand through my hair, not knowing where to start.

"I'm having nightmares," I state, trying not to get emotional but how can I not when my emotions are all over the place. "That its happening all over again, that I'm about to get choke slammed," I say the last part looking up at him. I then look at the scenery in front of me as I tell him more. "I didn't think it would affect me like this, I was fine after last time but…I can't seem to get over it," I say, my eyes swelling up with unshed tears. "Every night I have the same nightmare and relive the awful experience but…the difference it he manages to do it. He manages to hit me to the ground and I end up losing my baby. I bleed out screaming for help but there's no one there. Just me and him," I continue, letting it all out. "And he watches over me…laughing. All I can do is beg for help to the one person that won't help me at all," I finish, trying to stay strong for my baby.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" asks Seth, it being evident that he's trying to control his anger.

"Because its embarrassing," I say, turning to look at him. "Its embarrassing to tell my friends that I purposely find excuses not to fall asleep because I'll have a stupid nightmare ok? I'm embarrassed to let everyone know that each night I wake up drenched in sweat like a little child who's scared of the boogey monster," I say, my anger rising for a bit there.

"Its not embarrassing," says Seth after a few moments of silence.

"When was the last time you had a nightmare like this?" challenge him. "When was the last time someone scared the crap out of you that you wouldn't go to sleep? When was the last time you were afraid of closing your eyes because you were terrified someone was going to get you?" I say a bit too aggressively. When I stop I realize that I'm shaking quite a bit and use the back of my hand to wipe the single tear that runs down my face. Seth steps closer to me and without warning embraces me. I break down crying as my head stays on his chest. All that keeping it in finally did me in and I let it out as Seth holds me close. Not saying anything, just holding me. Giving me a chance to finally cry for the first time since after that horrible day.

 **Reviews are always appreciated! : )**


	24. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Hi guys! Here's the next update! I hope you all like it!**

 **Jade: I like the silliness, bring it on!  
Yeah, but imagine Iris's baby as well. Dean being overprotective over 2 babies? Because I can see him being just as overprotective with Iris's kid as well.  
It's not exactly normal since Seth should have been hugging them both. But they were being civil and that's a start for them all.  
Only Roman can! Her hormones were literally up and down in that scene!  
Yeah, poor Iris. No sleep cause of that ass. But you'll love how she manages to get some sleep in this chapter. I think you'll actually really like it.  
I want it to be emphasized that he's there for her, if he is then she can trust him properly. She can be friends with him. She can move on and hopefully eventually get past everything he did to her.  
Thanks for reviewing as always! : )**

 **Guest: You're going to love this chapter, getting even more closer! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: They are! Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: I didn't have kick but now I do! I have PM'd you with my details! : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Well he's definitely going to try and get past everything. They all just want to move on really : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Aw, thanks love! : )**

 **Paisley2: Really? Same name? What a coincidence! Ha ha ha, I think you're going to have to swoop in then! They've barely made it to the friend's stage, it's a long way till they even get together sorry! Thanks for reviewing! : )  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24:**

"I'm sorry," I say, moving away from Seth and wiping away the tears on my face. I seem to be doing this a lot nowadays, crying on him. He must think I'm pathetic, I cry over the littlest things.

"Don't be, I'm not," says Seth looking at me as I look at him.

"Hey guys," says Dean, popping his head through the sliding doors. "Iris, I need your help with something for Ariana," he says as I put a smile on my face instantly.

"Be right there!" I exclaim and he leaves. They're back and now I have to make sure I don't cry. I don't think my eyes are that red because then Dean would have said something. I look at Seth, about to remind him that he promised he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Don't worry, they won't know a thing," says Seth and I nod my head, looking down at my feet. "Just promise me one thing?" he asks, taking my hand and sending fire straight through it. "Come to me," he says as I raise my eyebrows in question. "I won't tell anyone but I want you to know one thing. Its normal to feel like this and if you weren't scared then I'd be surprised. I don't see you any different now that you've told me this," he says as if reading my mind. "Its shock, ok? You're not over what happened and that's alright, but when its affecting you it means its affecting your baby too. I don't want anything to happen to either of you so tonight, if it happens or if you're scared come to me, alright?"

"No, I'll be fine," I lie knowing that that's not even a best case scenario.

"I know things haven't exactly been hunky dory between us over the past few months," starts Seth which is an understatement. "But we've both changed as people and you might be more independent and strong but you can't get through this by yourself and you know that," he explains.

"I can too," I say in a childlike manner which makes him chuckle.

"There's never anything wrong with a bit of support," he states, his tone ending the conversation. I shake my head and walk away, I don't need his help. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell him, he thinks I'm too weak to handle this by myself. I bet if it was Ariana then he would think the opposite, he'd probably encourage her to do it by herself.

"What do you need?" I ask Dean with my hands on my hips as I leave Seth outside. I need something to take my mind off things and what better way than helping someone else?

"Ok Hot Mama," starts Dean as I smile at the use of his nickname for me. "Since getting engaged me and Ari haven't had any alone time," he starts as I take a seat next to Roman.

"What about right after you proposed?" asks Roman, watching TV at the same time.

"I didn't mean sex you dirty bastard," says Dean as I place a hand over my mouth and giggle.

"You're the one that wiggles your eyebrows when you say 'alone time' so what am I supposed to think?" asks Roman.

"I didn't!" exclaims Dean.

"He's right," I tell Roman. "But in all fairness that's what you normally do and Roman's watching TV," I then add on at which Dean frowns.

"I thought you loved me more?" asks Dean.

"Whoa, where did love come into this," I say with my hands up. "Hey, where is Ariana?"

"I paid Natalya 20 bucks to keep her occupied for a while," states Dean casually with a shrug.

"You what?" I ask him.

"I needed to talk about this without her coming up here and listening in on it," he justifies as an explanation.

"So you paid Natalya 20 bucks?" asks Roman quizzically, the same expression on both of our faces.

"Nope, he tried to but she declined," I state, knowing Natalya very well.

"She wouldn't take it," says Dean.

"That's because she's not that kind of person," I tell him. "I can't believe you tried to pay Natalya! All you had to do was ask her for a favor, money needn't come into this," I explain to him.

"That's the problem Iris, he can't be in someone's debt," comments Roman, crossing his arms over his chest as I mimic his actions and we both stare at Dean.

"You guys suck, I'm going to find new friends," says Dean, making me and Roman laugh.

"Ok, lets hear your idea for Ariana, we'll deal with this one later," I say, waving a hand in the air. "So, you thinking about dinner?"

"Something like that," says Dean with a smirk as I wait for him to elaborate. "I've booked a whole restaurant so it'll be just us two but that's all I can think of," he admits, searching my eyes probably to see if I have any ideas.

"Ok, here's what you do," I start, hearing Seth come in. I don't look at him and quickly go into my room, grabbing a pen and a notepad. I always have one on me, I don't know why. But it comes in handy when things like this come up. "First, you're going to order some flowers. Ariana doesn't like to admit it but underneath the whole 'I'm a tough girl' façade, she is a girl and loves flowers," I start, writing it down on the paper as I stand near him.

"Yeah, lily's are her favorite," comments Dean with a nod.

"Impressive Mister Ambrose," I say to him with an approving smile.

"He remembers that but not the fact that I take sugar in my coffee," comments Roman. "We never send him on a coffee round because he ends up making mine just like his, black and sugarless".

"Can we please forget your stupid coffee for now?" asks Dean at which Roman shrugs his shoulders.

"Ok, then you can make sure the food is already being made and its everything she loves," I go on, seeing by his face that he never thought of that. Dean is actually a very nice guy, he hasn't dated much in the past so he's kind of clueless when it comes to things like this. He just knows picking up and sex, that's it. He had to work harder for Ariana though and he still does which is incredibly sweet. "Ooh, you can even pick out her clothes," I add on.

"Really?" he asks looking unsure about it.

"Ok, I'll pick out her clothes," I correct. Ariana loves a guy being in charge just as much as she does so I know she'll like it. "I'll put together a mix of her favorite music and give it to you," I say, noting all this down. "You need to find something appropriate to wear," I then say, pointing the pen at him.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he asks, sounding slightly offended.

"They're all leather jackets," comments Seth. "If you're taking a girl to a restaurant, you don't wear them. Especially if you're booking the whole restaurant," he tells him as Dean thinks about it.

"And no wife beaters underneath," I then instruct him. "Wear a nice shirt, I'll go through your wardrobe". I can tell Dean wants this to be really special, it's the first time they'll be celebrating their engagement and the pregnancy by themselves so it has to be special.

"Since you're his date planner can you book somewhere else for him to have sex tonight?" asks Roman at which I shake my head.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" asks Dean, going over and pinching Roman's cheeks.

"I'm not jealous," says Roman in an unbelievable way. "I can have sex if I want," he says.

"By yourself," comments Dean with a smirk on his face, taking a seat next to Roman.

"Please poison his food," requests Roman making me laugh. "I know you want to, you look like you haven't slept in days and we all know why," he says to me, gesturing towards Dean as me and Seth exchange a knowing glance at each other.

"I can't do anything if my woman is feeling so much pleasure that she screams the place down," says Dean cockily with the biggest smug smirk in the history of smug smirks.

"You know that's not a bad idea," I then say. "Maybe Ari wants things to be more private without every one of us listening in on it," I suggest. "Ok, here's a list of stuff you need to do," I say, handing him a list. "I'll do everything else," I then say. "What night?" I then ask him.

"Well, tomorrow's the doctors appointment so, the day after?" he asks me.

"I can do that," I nod with a smile on my face. "But you're going to need to spend less time with her and more time with me," I then point out to him. "So, Ari needs to be occupied. Ironically, you need to ask the big guy sitting next to you to carry out the distractions," I explain as Dean's smirk falls and goes straight on to Roman's face.

"Now beg," says Roman, grinning and baring all his teeth.

"Please," says Dean through clenched teeth.

"Did you hear that guys? Cause I didn't," says Roman and both me and Seth shake our heads.

"Please," says Dean, unclenching his teeth.

"Please what?" asks Roman, pushing his buttons but all of us know Dean can't blow his top if he wants to get all this done for Ariana.

"Please will you…distract Ariana for me," Dean manages to get out.

"Alright, I would have done it whether you begged or not," says Roman and gets up knowing that Dean would chase him, which he does. I laugh as he goes chasing him around the room just as Ariana walks in.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" she asks me, walking further into the suite.

"It's a long story," I answer her. After we get some food to eat I spend time on the corner of the couch, going through my phone and ordering some stuff for the big date. For a second I contemplate buying Ariana a new outfit but I think in her and Dean's case, that's not needed. It'll either get ripped to shreds by Dean or burnt by Ariana.

"Alright, I'm off for the night," says Ariana, heading off to sleep. I look at the clock and realize its late, both our appointments are in the morning so we're going to need an early night.

"How's it coming along?" asks Dean, diving down next to me as soon as Ariana leaves.

"Its coming together," I tell him, using my hand to rub my neck which feels a bit stiff.

"You've been on here for ages, maybe you should get some sleep," suggests Dean.

"No, I'm alright," I reassure him.

"If you say so," says Dean and then forcefully turns me so my back is against him. I let out a giggle as he starts to massage my neck.

"What are you doing?" I question.

"Helping you out cause you're helping me out," he replies easily.

"Which is more than what he's ever done for me," comments Roman from where he's sitting.

"Jealousy isn't an attractive quality Roman," states Dean as I try not to laugh.

"Neither is pigheadedness," retorts Roman.

"Alright guys, cut it out now," I say, never having thought I'd have to place peacemaker with these two. Slowly, slowly, everyone ends up going to bed. Leaving me and Seth alone. Usually he's gone by now. I wonder what he's still doing awake. I rub my eyes and shake my head, trying not to let sleep overcome me.

"You know you can't stay awake forever right?" asks Seth and I can feel his eyes on me.

"I know," I simply state, continuing to watch TV. I try keeping my eyes open but eventually my eyes close.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I don't understand why she's doing this to herself. If she's having these nightmares then she needs to talk to someone about it. Maybe a professional or even Ariana. Someone that can actually do something about it. But like she said, we don't have any sort of a relationship. Why can't she understand that I care so much for her? That I want to help her?

I look at Iris who's struggling to stay awake. This can't be healthy. For either of them. I want to say something but I don't think she'll listen to me. But I can't tell anyone else either because I made a promise. And after all the ones I've broken I want to be able to keep the one she specifically asked me for.

"No," I hear and look towards Iris. I'm about to ask her what's wrong when I realize she's sleeping. Oh no, she's having a nightmare. "No, please leave us alone. Please," she says and I immediately get up and go over to her. I place my hand on her forehead, feeling the sweat on my hands.

"Iris," I say her name to awake her but she doesn't.

"No, leave us alone," she says and my heart breaks at the tears that flow out her eyes. "Help me! Seth!" she says my name and I freeze. Why's she calling my name? I can't think of that right now and I gently shake her before everyone else wakes up.

"Iris," I call, shaking her.

"No!" says Iris as her eyes open and relief floods her face at seeing me. She sits up, breathing heavily and runs a hand through her hair. I'm about to go get some water for her when she grabs my hand. "No! Don't leave me," she says and I kneel back down.

"Hey, you're going to be alright," I say to her, placing a hand on her face.

"You were right, I'm too weak to do this by myself," says Iris, shaking her head.

"I never said you were too weak, come on," I say, getting up and helping her to her feet.

"No, I-I don't want to go back to sleep," she tells me.

"Don't worry, I'm here," I tell her, trying to make her relax a little and it works because she starts to move. I take her to her room and close the door. Placing my hands on both her arms, I lead her back to sit on the bed.

"No, I don't want to…" she trails off and I decide I need to find a way of getting her to sleep.

"Ok, how about I sit with you and we just…talk," I suggest and she nods her head, looking pleased with that. I sit down next to her and ask, "So, this doctor you're going to see. How long have you known him?" I ask anything to take her mind off of everything. Eventually I decide to ramble on a boring topic so she falls asleep which she does. Her head rests on my shoulder and as soon as she's knocked out, I put one arm on her back and move away. Picking her up and sliding her up the bed to where her head can rest against the pillow. I make sure she's in a comfortable position but doing that makes her cling on to me. I try moving her off but her hand clenches onto mine stronger. Not wanting to wake her after I finally got her to sleep, I keep my hand in hers and lie down. I try to stay as far away as possible, knowing she won't appreciate me getting too close.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I stir around awake but feel my movement limited. Someone has their arms around me. No, it can't be. Who would I have sleeping in my bed with me? Wait a second, I'm not waking up from a nightmare. With that realization, I quickly open my eyes and look to see Seth's face. In shock, I cover my hand using my mouth, making sure not to scream. What is he doing here? I'm sure I didn't tell him to come in! I try not to let myself get distracted by his warm breath hitting my face. He looks so serene asleep. Could he be the reason I'm not waking up screaming as I always do? Staring at him I don't realize he wakes up and as soon as he opens his eyes I'm caught. I'm caught staring at him and I know I've probably turned a bit red. I bite down on my tongue as neither of us say a word.

"W-what are you doing here?" I manage to gain the courage to ask.

"You don't remember?" asks Seth and I try to think but it doesn't come to me. "You fell asleep on the couch and you had a…you know," he says, avoiding the word like as if it'll make a difference. "I woke you up and brought you here and we…." he trails off as if trying to think.

"We what?" I ask, wondering if something happened that I should know about.

"We must have fell asleep," finishes Seth. Why do I get the feeling he's choosing his words carefully? It doesn't matter though, I know Seth wouldn't do anything I'm unhappy about.

"Oh," I say and then realizing he's still holding me close. "Um, we should probably get up," I tell him.

"Probably," agrees Seth, his eyes not moving from mine and neither do his hands move.

"Ahem," I cough and he realizes and moves his hands off of me. I run a hand through my hair, trying to will my heart to stop beating so fast. Seth gets up and heads towards the door. "Seth?" I call his name and he turns around. "I…I just…thanks," I finally manage to get out and he nods his head. "And I'm sorry about yesterday. I know I said we weren't friends but I guess…what you did…you might as well be," I tell him. I know I told him we couldn't be friends but the way we are when we're together, its what friends do. What he did last night, any one of my friends would do for me. "I-I guess we're friends," I tell him.

"No taksies backsies," comments Seth which makes me chuckle. He smiles at me and leaves through the door. Its still a long road to me actually being able to forgive him but…I think he's slowly making up for it. I can't forget everything he did to me but…I can't stay mad at him either. He didn't have to do what he did last night, I didn't expect him to do anything but he did because he wanted to. And that's something genuine that I can't take away from him.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I let out a breath after I leave Iris's room. I didn't want to lie to her and technically I didn't. But I think she'd feel embarrassed if I told her she hung on to me last night and wouldn't let go so that's why I stayed. Its one of the things I find most cute about her, she'll get red on every occasion. It doesn't take much to get that blush on her cheeks after which she has this really shy smile on her face and avoids everyone's gaze. I take a shower and then put on some fresh clothes. It's the girl's appointments today and I was hoping to go with Iris. Just to make sure everything is in working order. Plus, I want to be there for her. If I can show her she can count on me then it'll be alright. That's what I think so anyway.

"Hey Rome," I say, joining him for breakfast. I see Ariana take Iris's food to her room which happens a lot. Its so Iris isn't bothered to move around awkwardly if she can't get up.

"You alright man?" Roman asks Dean who I notice is shaking his leg up and down.

"Yeah, fine, fine," says Dean, nodding his head and eating his food. Me and Roman glance at each other, knowing something's up with him. Dean's not a nervous kind of guy so when he does get nervous, its glaringly obvious.

"There's no need to get worked up before the appointment," comments Roman.

"Who? What? I'm not worked up, I'm fine," Dean defends instantly. Even a cat wouldn't believe him right now.

"Tell that to your leg," I state and he immediately looks at it.

"Oh, that, I took some painkillers last night so…uh, it must be like a side effect or something," he explains, really lamely though.

"You must think we're as stupid as bread," says Roman but Dean just rolls his eyes. "It's alright to be nervous man," he adds on.

"I'm not-" starts Dean but Roman puts up a hand and cuts him off.

"You're nervous," states Roman in a more serious manner. "And that's fine, I was the same when it came to JoJo," he starts to explains. "I know you want everything to be in tip top shape. Both of them to be alright but believe me, as soon as you see that sonogram picture, it'll all go away," he finishes explaining.

"Just don't let the nervousness show to Ariana because she's probably freaking out on the inside," I say.

"What? No, she's fine," says Dean, kind of looking annoyed that I might know something about Ariana that he doesn't.

"Dean, it doesn't matter if your fiancée is the Queen of this universe, if she's pregnant then she's freaking out," Roman tells him and it looks like he's listening more to him. Which is fine. I don't expect Dean to listen to me on every occasion.

"But she's…" Dean trails off.

"Ariana?" questions Roman and Dean nods his head. "But think of it like this Dean, she's carrying a child. _Your_ child. Don't you think she would be freaking out? Wouldn't you if you're responsible for another human being the way she will be for that baby?" he goes on to ask. I can actually see the wheels turning in his head by the look on his face.

"Well, why isn't she saying anything?" he then asks, a detective look on his face.

"She probably doesn't want you freaking out cause she's freaking out," explains Roman.

"Plus, its Ariana. She doesn't want anyone to think anything can faze her," I comment and Roman nods his head in agreement.

"What do I do then?" asks Dean.

"Just be there for her, hold her hand and give her reassuring looks. Don't let her know you're nervous and for god's sake please stop shaking that leg," Roman advises after which Dean puts a hand on his leg to stop it from shaking. "You'll be fine," he then says.

"We'll see," says Dean, getting up and going into his room.

"Yes we will," says Roman and I let out a chuckle.

"Did you just wing it?" I ask him.

"Yes, with Dean you never know if everything's going to be fine," he says which I guess is true. It makes me wonder what my reaction would be like if I ever have a kid. If I'd stayed with Iris a few days longer then that kid would be mine and I'd be going as the Father to today's doctor's appointment. I don't think anyone can be prepared to be a Father though. Good luck to Dean.

 **Reviews would be very much appreciated! : )**


	25. Bad News

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Ok, here's the next update everyone. A lot of people are asking who the baby's father is but I thought it was clear that Iris explained it was Rick's. It was in the chapter when they all went to the club and she talked about it. I hope you like the chapter! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you! Glad you're liking it : )**

 **Calwitch: Yes, he's going to break her down with his sweetness! Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Curious: Your question is answered above my love : )**

 **Camilla: Did your trip go ok? I love writing this new Seth, ha ha. Yes, we're definitely seeing progress with Dean. It takes time though, although I am thinking of kind of fast forwarding it now since I'm running out of ideas! Seth and his invitation are in this chapter and you'll be pleasantly surprised as to who will give it to him. Aw, thanks a lot. Your comments mean a lot! Enjoy! : )**

 **Jade: Huh, I was wondering where you were till you dropped a review! Well, in line with your PM, its good to know how well you're doing. Keep it up even though you can't sit still. Just not painkillers or sugar cause then you'll be bouncing everywhere even more!  
Nope, they wouldn't have accepted a hug. But still, a handshake is progress! Which there is more of in this chapter!  
Yeah, plus Kane is scary! Well not anymore but when I used to watch him as a kid, there were a couple of times where I had nightmares with him in it! That's how scary he was. Not scary anymore, corporate Kane is a joke!  
I love writing Dean and Roman, especially when they do get like that. Although, normally you see Iris and Dean with Roman playing peacemaker, switched it up this time around!  
Obviously, she's still in love with him and even knows that. As mentioned many times she's always felt safe in Seth's arms so the fact that she called him for help in her dream makes sense to her. In Seth's view, that doesn't make sense cause he doesn't know she still loves him. Seth's really caring towards her and will so absolutely anything to help her, no matter how he feels which I want to come across.  
Yes, she didn't get another nightmare after help from Seth. Like I said before, she feels safe when she's with him. I think his messing up days are gone, I mean I am the writer! I can't think of any other ways for him to mess things up so that's the end I'm afraid! Ha ha ha! Well he knows he keeps messing up so is going to try to control himself from now on. I hope. Who knows!  
Well it is a baby, Dean is bound to be nervous. If he ever needs help or advice, Roman is the go-to-guy. But I don't think I can see Roman in any other way. He's the mature one out of the bunch, full of wisdom!  
I think you'll be surprised at who goes with her. Considering Kane is on the loose still would the others allow her to go with just Natalya? You'll definitely be shocked at who's idea it is about who goes with her. Plus, Iris considers Seth her friend so what's stopping her? But progress is progress and soon they'll all be friends again. I've dragged it out enough! Can't help it now. I can't go on writing it like this for much longer. But, there still is a long way to go with Iris.  
Thanks for reviewing as always my love! : )  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25:**

 **SETH POV**

"Hey Roman?" says Ariana, coming out of her room all ready for the appointment. "I'm going with Dean to the appointment and you go with Iris ok?" she says and he nods his head.

"That was a given, that girl isn't going alone anywhere no matter how annoyed she gets," comments Roman.

"Does Stephanie have any news on Kane?" I somehow gain the courage to ask her that question knowing that she may very well say its none of my business. No harm in asking though right?

"Uh, no," says Ariana with a frown. I remain unsure if that's because of me or the fact that she's thinking about Kane. "The authorities are looking for him but that's about it. They aren't going to do a lot since Iris refuses to press charges," she says, crossing her arms over her chest with an annoyed look.

"I don't understand why though, he needs to be locked up," I comment, always feeling that little bit more angry when Kane is mentioned. It's not fair on Iris. Why does she have to watch her back because of me? A time where she should be relaxing and feeling safe is a time when she's fretting about an idiot like Kane.

"Agreed," states Roman. "But I get Iris," he then says.

"Ok, what do you know that we don't this time?" questions Ariana with a sigh.

"That Iris is a Mom," explains Roman easily. "Her job is to protect her baby and if she thinks even for a second that pressing charges will make Kane even more angry, will she do it?"

"But that's stupid cause it means he'll get locked up," argues Ariana.

"If he ever gets caught, he gets wind of her pressing charges where's he gonna come first?" questions Roman. "Plus, Iris is fully aware she needs to be taking extra care since her blood pressure is constantly up and down and the stress of a trial is bound to have an effect on her and the baby," he further explains.

"But does she really think by not pressing charges Kane won't come after her? He already has," I pitch in. None of these options seem to be ending on a happy note with Iris completely safe.

"Which is why we need to be on full alert," states Ariana. "And why you're going with her to the doctor's appointment. And you might as well take Rollins since…you never know," she goes on to say which surprises me. I look at her and she gives me a nod. I give her one back and she leaves once again, going into Iris's room.

"Did we just hit progress?" I ask no one in particular.

"Its looking like it," answers Roman. I sit there in disbelief that Ariana has actually trusted me enough to go with Iris. I mean I know Roman's going and all but still, it's a big step. There's hope for me yet.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Hey Iris?" says Ariana, coming into my room just as I finish getting ready. "Dean's coming with me and Seth and Roman are going with you, ok?" she asks me and I nod my head. With Kane probably waiting for an opportunity to get me in isolation, it's best I have my friends around. Which now involves Seth too.

"Great, is there something else?" I ask her, being able to tell from her face that she wants to know something but is hesitating.

"Actually, yeah," says Ariana, closing the door and coming over to me. "I, um, I saw Seth leaving from here in the morning," she states, her hands in her pockets as she looks at me carefully. "A-are you, uh…" she trails off and I get what she's talking about.

"Oh, god no!" I deny it instantly.

"You sure? Because it looked like-" she starts but I cut her off.

"That he's coming out of my room so we've probably hooked up?" I question in a bitter tone. "Things aren't what they seem Ari, I found that out years ago when I saw you guys together. So you shouldn't be the first to judge," I tell her in a unhappy manner.

"I'm not," Ariana tries to explain herself. "Its just…even now I don't want him to try and manipulate you into something that's not real. You're my best friend and I'm only looking out for you," she says, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know," I tell her with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm just all over the place," I say. With the whole Kane thing, my baby and Seth I can't seem to think straight anymore. "Ari, I know I haven't always been the smartest compared to you when it comes to these things," I start, looking at her and putting my hand up to stop her form interrupting. "I've always worn my heart on my sleeve, I've never been guarded like you and that's never going to change. But it doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to make the same mistake twice".

"I'm not saying you are," she quickly intervenes.

"Yeah, I know," I say. "Just…I'm trying to get over what happened but its like you're not trying to. You're not giving Seth a chance at all and that's not fair".

"After everything he did?" she questions me.

"Everyone deserves a second chance and why should that rule be different for Seth?" I question her. "Dean is missing Seth from his life and how can you expect that gap to be filled unless you allow Seth back into it. Dean needs his brother back, Seth needs his brother back and Roman needs both of them together," I explain to her before leaving, I might have been a bit harsh but I don't have much time left. At first the whole slow thing was alright but not anymore. The reason progress is slow is because of Ariana and that needs to change. But I am seeing progress in a way since she's making Seth go to the appointment with me as well as Roman.

"Ready to go?" asks Roman and I nod my head enthusiastically. He smiles at me and we leave. Seth and Roman sit on one side of the cab and me on the other. Once we get to the address I knock on the door. Its funny because both Seth and Roman are standing at my sides as if they're my bodyguards, Darren will definitely be surprised.

"Hi," says Darren, appearing at the door and immediately enveloping me in a hug. Once he pulls away he notices Roman and Seth and gives me a quizzical look. "Am I in some sort of trouble?" he asks cautiously.

"No, but you're about to be. You left the iron on, again!" I hear Kate's voice and place a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. "Oh my gosh, Iris!" she exclaim, shoving her husband aside and immediately hugging me. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I tell her as we pull away.

"Oh, you've gotten so big," she comments, bending down to my stomach. "Hey there little one," she says, gently rubbing my stomach.

"Are you going to make her stand there all day?" asks Darren and he earns a glare from Kate.

"Sure, oh um, these are?" she questions, looking less scared than Darren.

"This is Roman and um, this is Seth," I say, pointing to each one in turn.

" _The_ Seth?" blurts Darren as Kate elbows him, keeping a smile on her face.

"Lets go inside," she suggests and I instantly agree with her, walking inside with her as she leads me to a study. "I'll go get you guys something to drink. Any preferences?" she asks and then looks at Roman and Seth who both shake their heads. "Alrighty," she then says.

"Can you tell Cassie to bring the Ultrasound machine?" Darren calls after her. "Um, how you feeling?" he asks me, Roman and Seth grabbing a seat on the couch as me and Darren sit at the desk.

"Ok," I tell him. "A bit weak at times but my hormones are definitely all over the place".

"Ooh, is someone lashing out now?" he asks me with an amused smirk.

"Maybe," I say as we talk in hushed whispers. "I yelled at Seth yesterday and Ariana today!"

"Yeah, one thing I want to ask," he says. "What are you doing here with Seth?"

"He's…he's trying to earn my forgiveness and everybody else's," I tell him. Darren and Kate both know the whole story, Kate would actually do the whole 'Hope he ends up in hell' thing.

"I'm not going to say anything on the matter but don't be alone with my wife, she'll give you a piece of her mind alright," he tells me which makes me laugh. Kate brings drinks and the machine and then leaves us to it. I notice her glare at Seth when he wasn't looking. "So, the baby's moving about?"

"Yeah," I tell him. "Dean swears and she starts on kicking, but not when anyone else tries it," I say with a smile on my face. "He's actually just found out that he's going to be a father himself recently, that's why he and Ariana couldn't make it here. I'm so sure she would have gotten on with Kate so well," I explain to him.

"Good luck to that kid," comments Darren as if he actually knows him. But as I spent more time with Darren and Kate, I was always talking about everyone else so he might as well.

"That's what I said," I tell him, making him laugh.

"Ok, lets do this," he says to me.

"Yep, and remember I don't want to know," I say, pointing my finger at him as I get up.

"As you wish," he says to me. "Would you boys kindly stand up please?" he asks Seth and Roman who do what he says. "Ok my dear, lie down on the couch for me," he orders me.

"Ok," I say and lie down in a comfortable position. Darren starts to bring the machine over and Roman helps him out with it.

"Thanks," says Darren to Roman and then kneels down besides me.

"How come you have one of those here? I thought you're on holiday with your family?" I ask him.

"My sister cannot stop giving birth to kids," starts Darren as I chuckle. "She's had seven already, all planned," he tells me which makes me raise my eyebrows. I cannot believe she went through pregnancy seven times! "She needed to have a closer look kept on hers too and so it just made sense to have one at this house. Especially since she'd always make sure I come visit her every two weeks".

"You did this to her every two weeks?" I question him.

"Oh yeah," replies Darren. "I actually contemplated moving down here at one point," he says which makes me laugh. "According to her, the doctor here wouldn't be checking on her as much as she thought she should be checked on. She'd always go asking for appointments and they'd politely kick her out".

"And that's when family comes in handy," I comment.

"Unfortunately," he says.

"So you were flying out every two weeks for nine months for each of the pregnancies?" asks Roman which makes me realize they're in the room too.

"Not the highlight of my life," says Darren.

"Man, that's tough," says Roman.

"Says the wrestler who's moving every week," says Darren and I'm glad they're getting along. I don't know why Seth's a bit quiet but I guess he's not feeling comfortable. I wouldn't either if Kate gave me a glare in the doorway. "Ok, lift up your shirt," he says and I do so. It feels weird because no one's seen it before. Well, not this big anyway. Apart from Seth. "This'll feel cold," he says, squirting the jelly on.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh," I come out with, giggling when he uses the device to spread it around.

"You boys can guess what it is to help Iris out," says Darren, looking at the screen as I look up there too. "I'm not allowed because I know and it wouldn't really be a guess," he says in a disappointed manner. For a doctor, Darren can really act immature at some times. "Ah, there it is. I don't even need to point it out to you," he says as I look up and my eyes water.

"She's beautiful," I say, trying to keep my emotions together. Not realizing it, my hand automatically goes on Seth's as he stands behind the couch with his hands rested where a person's head should go. "I can see her head, feet, everything," I say, glancing at Seth with an excited smile as he sends a smile back.

"Yeah, wow," says Seth, looking at the screen too. I can't believe I have something so precious inside of me.

"Ok, bets?" asks Darren, trying to lighten the mood. "Iris thinks it's a girl so lets settle this with some help," he says, looking towards Roman first.

"Girl," says Roman, nodding his head. "To be honest, I can't tell. The legs are hiding something if its there…or if its not," he says, making us all laugh.

"What about you Seth?" asks Darren, starting to move the machine about on my stomach.

"I'll go for boy, looks like one," says Seth.

"How can it look like a boy unless you see its thing?" questions Roman and they start arguing about it which makes me laugh. However, my smile soon falls when I notice Darren looking at the screen in a funny way. Not hilarious funny, but serious.

"Darren? What is it? What's wrong?" I quickly ask him, getting more than just worried.

"I'm so sorry," says Darren, looking at me as I get up slightly. "It seems the baby's somehow managed to turn itself around," he says, looking at me very seriously.

"What? What do you mean?" I ask him.

"You know the position of the baby in a womb is head first towards the birth canal," starts Darren, talking very fast. "But you…the legs are in the position where the head should be," he says, this time very slowly. My hand goes to my mouth as realization dawns on me of what this could mean.

"B-but that's not p-p-p-possible," I tell him, feeling panicked.

"I'm only telling you what I see," Darren tells me. "Here," he says, handing me some tissue to wipe my belly with, which I do and then put my shirt down, getting up into a sitting position. Seth places his hand on my shoulder but at this moment the only thing I'm worried about is what Darren might say next.

"B-but I've been so careful," I tell him in a panic voice. "I've gone to Lamaze classes, I've taken enough rest. I don't walk about more than I should and you told me traveling was alright," I explain, having made sure everything was safe enough for my baby.

"What about that fall?" asks Darren as I give him a confused look. "When Kane nearly choke slammed you?" he asks me and I look down.

"How did you find out?" I ask him as I think about the damage that situation has had on me.

"Iris, you're more than just another patient. You're my friend," says Darren, kneeling down next to me. "As a friend, I made sure to watch the show every week. I didn't mention this on the phone because I knew I'd be checking on you to make sure everything's ok. Also, I figured you're less likely to fret about me having seen it. Now, I don't know who checked you over but-" I cut him off.

"Its my fault," I say in realization as that day's events replay in my mind.

"No it wasn't," defends Seth as I shake my head and tears come down my eyes.

"Yes, it is," I say to him. "Dr Amann checked me over and was going to call someone to see what he should do because he doesn't usually deal with pregnancies but I ran out of there after Dean walked off. I disregarded mine and my baby's health and now I'm paying for it," I say, wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"Things were crazy that day, you can't blame yourself," says Roman, taking a seat next to me and placing his hand on one of mine. "Besides, you're not the first person this has happened to. I'm sure it's something you've dealt with before right?" he asks, looking at Darren.

"Oh, of course," says Darren, giving me a look. I shake my head in response to his secret question.

"There then, it'll be fine," says Roman as I try and calm myself down. Darren gets up and goes to his computer, does something and comes back over to me.

"I've, um, I've printed out a picture for you," says Darren, handing me an envelope. "Look, I know you've been avoiding seeing other doctors because of…" he stops for a second, he knows Seth and Roman don't know so he'll have to watch his mouth. "Not being comfortable with others," he lies and I'm glad they won't be able to tell that he is. "But I think its time you start getting seen regularly". I don't say anything, I can't be seen by anyone else. And when Roman and Seth question me, I'll be forced to spill the beans. That for which I am not ready.

"We'll make sure she gets seen," says Seth, squeezing my shoulder gently.

"But if you're not comfortable with that, I'm willing to make my way over to wherever you need me," offers Darren as I look up at him in hope. "I'm sure other medical colleagues will gladly allow me to use their offices," he then says.

"And if not we'll pay for them to allow you to," intervenes Roman, giving me a reassuring look. At least he's not questioning my hesitancy for not wanting anyone other than Darren.

"I can't ask you to do something like that for me Darren," I tell him.

"And you can't stop me from doing it either," says Darren with a wink, making me chuckle. I nod my head and he tells me we'll email back and forth to iron out the details. "Will you guys make sure she puts her feet up? She looks like the walking dead," he jokes and I slap arm. "I was kidding!" he defends.

"You better have been," says Kate, coming right in. "When you're pregnant and tired and can't be bothered, then there's no time or effort for make up," she tells him, poking Darren in the ribs. Both of them walk us to the door and Kate says, "We'll see you soon," and hugs me.

"Yeah, bye," I say, sending them both a wave and plastering a smile to my face. Although, I can see they both can look right through it. As we get into a cab to make our way back to the hotel, I lean my head against the window. I've been so careless with my pregnancy, despite the fact that I couldn't and can't afford to.

Once we get back to the hotel I go to my room and sit on my bed, not being able to stop the uncontrollable sobs that come out from me. I thought everything would be fine but I live in a make believe word. Nothing ever goes right. Nothing is coming to magically fix any of this. It didn't with Seth and it certainly won't with this.

"Iris?" I hear Seth call my name and I look up to see both Seth and Roman at my door.

"Oh, baby girl," says Roman and they both sit either side of me. "Everything's going to be just fine," he says, placing an arm around me as Seth places a hand on my thigh.

"How can it?" I question them both, leaning my head into Roman. "I've messed everything up. I knew I couldn't put myself at risk and after the first encounter, I should have just decided to leave but I didn't and now my baby will suffer for it. I put myself in a vulnerable position and now…everything's going horribly wrong," I let out, shaking as I start sobbing.

"No, like you said that incident was nobody's fault," reassures Roman. "And it was us who wanted you to stay. Besides, with you out there by yourself you would have been easy bait for Kane".

"I agree, and you're a goodhearted person which is why you forgot about your problems and went straight after Dean and Ariana to fix theirs," explains Seth, rubbing my thigh. "That's not your fault, its who you are".

"Well then I suck," I tell them.

"You heard the doc, you're going to be just fine _and_ he's going to be checking on you," says Roman.

"Since the beginning I've said my baby is my priority, my only focus," I start to tell them both. "But it's a big fat lie! I don't even think about her do I? If I did, I wouldn't be out on that stupid announcement table every night".

"Don't you see? That's exactly why you're there!" exclaims Seth and I look at him. "You're making this money for your baby, as much as you can in the best way you can. And you're doing something you love so in the future you don't have any regrets and this baby doesn't feel like it held you back from doing what you loved," he explains, which kind of makes sense I guess. But they don't understand the severity of the problem, they have no idea.

"Stop over thinking about it and get some rest," suggests Roman, removing his arm from me. "You heard what the doctor said, you need sleep," he says, getting up. "You coming?" he asks Seth.

"Uh, no, I'll catch up," says Seth and Roman leaves. Seth looks at me and says, "Come on, time for a nap". He gets up and puts out both his hands. I place my hands into his and he helps me up, taking me to the front of the bed and helping me lay down. "Don't worry about a thing, I'm right here," he says, gently patting my forehead and I close my eyes. Feeling very tired, it doesn't take long for me to get to sleep.

 **Reviews are always appreciated! : )**


	26. Dealing With Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Hey guys, here's the next chapter. A lot of it is just a filler and tying up loose ends so I can bring in the next part of the story. Enjoy! : )**

 **Jade: I know! I thought if she said it would show progress and she is starting to accept Seth again. This all going to be sorted out in the next couple of chapters!  
I've wrote about what was going through Roman's mind but don't worry you'll get to hear about what was going on in Seth's mind in the next chapter. Wasn't planning on putting that in but what my readers want my readers get! Ha ha!  
Yeah, it can happen. It happened to my little sister but thankfully she managed to turn back around before my Mum gave birth so it ended up being a normal delivery.  
Not much of Seth in this chapter I'm afraid but I'll make up for it in the next one. Yep, he does. Which is why he's able to help her at this time.  
Thanks for reviewing! By the way, I'll PM you later on today or tomorrow : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Me too! Ha ha! Thanks, nice to hear you like it. Of course we can! PM me whenever you like! : )**

 **Calwitch: You make me laugh with your reviews. But I like how you stick with your theories. We'll see what happens, I can't disclose anything. You'll find out soon enough what's going on with her though. Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: I know, they're so cute right? : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you! : )**

 **Guest: You're going to have to wait a little my love! I tried to update as quickly as I could! Enjoy! : )**

 **Paisley2: I can't reveal anything about anything otherwise it'll ruin what I have planned, ha ha! You will find out about Orton's agenda, soon, I think. I don't know. Depends on how I write it. I have everything planned except for that, winging that part! Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: Hi lovely, was wondering where you'd gotten to! Hadn't read a review from you in a while! Yes, none of them would ever leave her side would they? : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 26:**

 **ROMAN POV**

I leave the room, not being able to see Iris in that state. Plus, she needed to rest and I think Seth needed to say something to her. I don't know if I was guessing wrong but I think there's something between them. Not a secret relationship or anything, but there's something alright. When I saw the look on Iris's face at seeing her baby, it was incredible. I felt immense joy. I felt proud. My little sister is going to have a baby, it all felt so real. Then we got the bad news and her face absolutely fell. I couldn't stay in that room any longer. I can't see her so upset.

"Dean, stop it!" exclaims Ariana, as they both stumble in with Dean's arms around Ariana's waist. "Oh, hey Roman," she says, still giggling and hitting Dean's hands.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" I ask them both.

"Better than we thought," says Ariana, both of them looking at each other. "I have some news. Where's Iris?" she then says after which she asks, "What's wrong?" My face probably gives it away.

"We went to see her doctor and…its not good news," I say. I get them both to sit down and start to tell them the whole story, Dean keeps a hand on Ariana's shoulder and one on her back as she gets emotional hearing about her best friend.

"What, uh, what's going to happen now?" asks Ariana and I can tell its really difficult for her to talk right now.

"He said he'll come see her regularly but…" I trail off as they both give me questioning looks. "Iris isn't taking any of this well. She's been crying her eyes out since she's gotten back".

"But why? These things happen don't they?" asks Dean.

"Yeah, and lots of people get through it but for some reason it hasn't gotten down well with her," I explain to him.

"Where is she now? In her room?" asks Ariana, standing up as me and Dean do too.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Seth's in there with her," I tell her. "We were told to make sure she rests and I think he might be trying to calm her down and convince her. We all know he's always been able to do that with Iris," I explain, feeling like I'm in trouble with Ariana for leaving them two alone.

"I can't believe this," says Dean, shaking his head as Ariana stands there with her hands on her hips.

"Right, I think I know what we have to do," I tell them both as they look at me. "I think we need to get a week's holiday. Have Iris stay somewhere homely and just…relax. Get away from all the Kane drama and do things with us, that'll take her mind off of everything," I suggest to them.

"That's not a bad idea," says Ariana. "I'll talk to Stephanie. I'm sure she'll understand," she says, nodding her head. "But where do we go?" she asks.

"We can go to ours," offers Dean. "That's where the show is in 2 weeks time so it makes sense," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "I know its just a studio apartment so not really big and only one bedroom but…I'm sure we can crash on the floor".

"Then that's what we'll do," says Ariana, with a nod of her head. "I just hope it works," she says. I hope it works too because Iris is known to fret over the littlest thing so to get her to relax will be hard. That being said, once she's having fun there's no getting her off that train. I can't help but wonder though that something isn't right with Iris. Something seems off. I don't know what it is but all I know is something is.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"We've got to stop waking up like this," comments Seth as I open my eyes to see him next to me. It makes me chuckle and I momentarily forget about all the problems in my life. "How are you feeling?" he asks me and I nod my head slightly.

"I think I'll be ok," I tell him, knowing exactly what I'm going to do. I think my emotions got the best of me but all I have to do is get through the remaining two months of my pregnancy without having any stressors involved. As long as my baby comes out alright, I'll be fine. Plus, if this whole upside down thing ends up being complicated I'll end up with a c-section which can't be that bad. I was just…so worried yesterday that I forgot everything Darren told me when I first found out I was pregnant.

"Good, I'm glad," says Seth with a smile. "Ok, I'll leave you to it," he says and gets out of my room, just like yesterday. I have to say I'm glad he's staying with me because it means I'm getting some sleep. I don't know when I'll be able to sleep by myself again but at least I'm getting some sleep. I take a shower and get dressed, leaving my room. I see everyone eating breakfast together and smile. I can leave later feeling content. No loose strings.

"Hey, I was just about to bring some food to you," says Ariana, standing in the middle of the room with two plates in her hand.

"Oh, I'm not really hungry," I tell her, shaking my head.

"Doesn't matter, you have to eat," says Dean but I just roll my eyes.

"I'm serious Dean, I don't have it in me to eat right now. Maybe later," I suggest.

"Come on then, walk time," says Roman, getting up and coming over to me. I walk out with him and leave the hotel. It's actually quite nice. Roman doesn't really talk much but I know there's a lot he wants to say.

"Shall we go to that coffee shop? I feel like a hot chocolate," I say and he nods his head, deep in thought. I hope he's not worrying over me, that's the last thing that I would want. Once seated with our drinks I decide to ask him outright. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," answers Roman in a very unconvincing way. "Are you?"

"I am now, wasn't yesterday," I admit, taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Iris, is everything alright?" he asks me and I nod my head absentmindedly. "I just…I can't shake the feeling that you're hiding something from us," he says and I freeze on the inside. I keep a small smile on my face, trying not to let it show how true that statement is.

"What could I possibly be hiding?" I question aloud with a chuckle.

"You tell me," says Roman, looking at me more closely.

"Rome, everything is alright. Trust me," I try to convince him, not knowing what else to say. None of them can know anything. If they find out, all hell will break loose.

"I do," says Roman but I can tell he still thinks I'm hiding something. "And don't worry about the baby, I'm sure she'll be absolutely fine," he tells me and I nod my head biting down on my lip. That's all I want, for my baby to be fine. To be healthy.

* * *

"So how come I haven't had an invitation to your bedroom lately?" questions Dolph as I run a comb through his hair.

"Do you enjoy making me go red? Is that it?" I question, shaking my head. Dolph just laughs and I notice AJ standing in the room from the reflection in the mirror. Hmm, so that's why he made that comment. Why can't he just grow up and ask her out on a real date? Ok, Punk and her relationship fell apart in the worst way possible. And she sort of used Dolph as a rebound but this has been going on for ages. Its more than just getting over Punk. You can tell she doesn't love him anymore. "Hi AJ," I say with a smile and she nods her head, taking seat.

"Oh, AJ, hey," says Dolph but I just roll my eyes at his childishness. Between him and Dean, I already have my hands full.

"Iris, have you seen my shirt? The white one with the 'fuck you' writing on it?" asks Dean at, coming out of the bathroom without a top on. I laugh to myself when I feel my baby kick. "Oh, what's up guys?" he asks Dolph and AJ.

"Ooh," comes out of AJ's mouth and I put a hand over my mouth to try and not laugh at the jealous look on Dolph's face directed at Dean due to AJ's reaction.

"It was in your blue bag," I let him know, moving to Straighten AJ's hair.

"I checked, it's not," says Dean, sounding sure of it but I know for a fact its there.

"Are you calling my best friend a liar Mister Ambrose?" I question, leaving AJ and going over to Dean. "She actually told me, Dean will ask for this shirt and he won't find it so tell him its where he's looked which will be in his blue fricking bag," I quote her word for word.

"Fine, come have a look then," offers Dean and I follow him to the bathroom, bickering with him along the way. "See? Not in here," he points out, emptying the contents of the bag onto the floor.

"Seriously?" I ask, bending down and picking up some of the shirts. "These are Roman's meaning its his blue bag," I point out. I leave the bathroom and go to find Dean's bag. Once I do I find his shirt easily. "You were saying?"

"Please don't tell Ariana," says Dean, taking the shirt of me, all the while looking embarrassed.

"Our little secret," I say with a smile of my own. He goes back into the bathroom to finish changing. "How've you been AJ, I don't see you around anymore," I say, going back to her hair.

"Oh, uh, I've been busy," she answers me with a smile in the mirror. "I've started to date this guy I met back home so I've been flying home whenever I get the chance," she explains and I see Dolph looking annoyed. I feel like grabbing them both and just shaking the stupidity out of them.

"That's nice," I say, the look she sends Dolph not going unnoticed by me.

"Yeah, its just so nice to have a real man in my life again," she comments. "He works at the gym and my gosh, he is so strong, lots of muscles. Very dreamy," he goes on to say.

"What's he like though? He might look great but if he's horrible on the inside then…" I trail off.

"He's nice," answers AJ with a nod of her head. "Charming, funny, sweet," she says.

"Sounds like you Iris," says Dolph, giving me a look as if he's trying it on with me which confuses me. "By the way, we should totally go out for dinner again! We had a lot of fun the last time".

"Yeah, we did," I agree hesitantly, finding this whole thing awkward right now.

"And dessert was something else," he comments, sending a wink in my direction and making me blush tomato red. My mouth forms an 'o' shape and I stand there in shock. Did he really just say that to me? In front of AJ? "Gotta go, I'll see you later beautiful," he says. He gets up and to my surprise places a kiss on the side of my cheek, leaving the room. Ok, what just happened?

"I'll see you later," says AJ, leaving swiftly.

"Did I miss anything?" asks Dean, exiting the bathroom as I stand there with my Straightener in hand.

"Uh, no," I answer. They need to grow up and admit they like each other. I would do it for them but I got enough things to worry about. I decide to take a seat where Dolph was mere minutes ago.

"You ok?" Dean asks me and I nod my head, not really saying anything. "Roman told us what the doc said," he explains and I figured as much. We don't keep secrets from each other. It's ironic I'm keeping the biggest out of them all.

"And?" I ask, turning to face him as he's sat down on the other chair.

"I think you need to stop stressing and start laughing," answers Dean all seriously.

"Ok," I say with a smile, trying not to laugh. "I'll keep that in mind," I state.

"Cool," says Dean and I can tell even he's finding this weird. "Roman's the guy for this!" he exclaims all of a sudden.

"I know," I say, moving forward and placing my hand on his. "But you're alright," I assure him. "Just let Ariana deal with the talking when it comes to your kid," I comment.

"About that," starts Dean. He doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence because we get interrupted.

"Hi guys," says Nikki with a warm smile. Dean just grunts and looks away causing me to slap his leg.

"Be nice," I tell him sternly. "Come on in," I tell Nikki and she walk further into the room. I guess Dean's still all upset about the comments she and Brie made. But I think she made up for it when she got her John to stop Kane from chokeslamming me.

"I just came to see if you had any blue eye shadow, I ran out," she says and I nod my head.

"Dean, why don't you go and make yourself useful by picking up a can of tuna for me?" I suggest to him, meeting a disgusted look when I glance at him.

"Tuna?" questions Dean and I nod my head. "On its own? From a tin?" he goes on to question.

"Its what I said right?" I say and quickly shoo him away as even Nikki looks on in disgust.

"Are you really craving tuna?" she asks me hesitantly, walking further into the room as I get up and look for the eye shadow.

"Nope," I reply, popping the 'p'. When I turn back around to her I'm met with a questioning gaze. "If I sent him to get chocolate he'd be back in two seconds, but tuna won't be so easy. This way I get some alone time," I explain to her and she nods her head.

"Clever," she comments.

"I think so," I say. That Dean always thinks he's smarter than everyone. That he's 2 steps ahead. That no one can fool him. But we all do all the time and he doesn't even realize it. I feel kinda bad for doing it but I know he won't be civil to Nikki. He's still pissed John had to save me because the rest of them weren't there. But he did hold back and didn't even make any remarks so I can tell he's trying for my sake.

"Listen, I'm still really sorry about the whole Total Divas thing," Nikki starts to apologize again. "We shouldn't have ran our mouth considering we're supposed to be your friends and we're really truly very sorry. We'd hate to lose a good friend like you Iris because we're both so stupid sometimes," she says with a genuine look on her face which makes me smile.

"I think you made up for it when you sent John out to help me," I tell her. "If it wasn't for you who knows what could have happened," I say, stopping searching for the eye shadow momentarily and shrugging my shoulders. "So thank you".

"No problem," she says with a nod of her head. "How have you been feeling since?"

"Not too well but I think we'll be fine," I say, finally having found the eye shadow. "Here," I then say and walk forward, handing it over to her.

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "I know I don't have any right to say this but if you ever need anything then let me know".

"Thank you," I say and she nods her head. I hold my hand out and she shakes it. "Thank John for me once again will you?" Nikki nods her head and then leaves from there. As long as she's genuinely really sorry I believe I can get past it. No grudges right?

* * *

"What's up with you?" I ask Ariana with a questioning look when we're back at the hotel.

"Dean," states Ariana which has me confused. I wonder what he'd done this time around.

"Does he need me to pull his ear?" I ask her.

"No, I'm just confused by his actions," she explains to me as I take a seat next to her on the couch. The guys went to get some food and we decided to stay back.

"I think everyone always is," I comment and she gives me a look.

"He told me it was just going to be the two of us tonight," starts Ariana which is confusing because we're all always together. "That he had some sort of a surprise for me but then he said to just forget it for now," she explains as I continue to listen on. "I don't get it," she complains, with a frown.

"That is weird," I comment as I start to think about it. He had a surprise for her? It just then hits me that it was the surprise I was helping him set up for Ariana. To celebrate their engagement. Crap, drowning in my own problems I forgot all about it! I was supposed to be helping him and now he's had to cancel it!

"Do you think something's going on? Like, should I be worried?" she goes on to ask me.

"What? No!" I say, obviously cause I know she needn't be worried. "It's Dean. He probably messed something up or maybe he'll keep the surprise for another day. Nothing to worry about, for sure," I explain to her. I then come up with an excuse and go out to the balcony, quickly dialing Dean's number. It rings. Please pick up.

" _What's up Hot Mama? You want pickles again?"_ he asks, making me giggle.

"No, gosh Dean I'm so sorry," I apologize to him, feeling like such a crap friend.

" _Ok, what for?"_ he goes on to ask me.

"Tonight was supposed to be your alone time with Ari and I completely forgot to get things set up," I go on to say, placing a hand on my forehead. "Because of me your surprise is ruined!"

" _Oh come on, don't blame yourself,"_ says Dean on the other end. _"Yeah we were supposed to do all that shit but then we didn't expect for you to get such big news"._

"I still feel really bad," I admit. I go on about being a good friend and then mess up on something like this. Ariana is supposed to be my best friend and I couldn't do one little thing.

" _You shouldn't, heck I don't feel comfortable celebrating my engagement with Ari knowing you feel kinda, well, crappy,"_ he says.

"Gee, thanks (!)" I say, shaking my head and letting out a chuckle.

" _Don't worry sunshine, I cancelled anything we had booked with Roman's help,"_ says Dean. _"And he wasn't an ass about it,"_ he adds on, making me laugh.

"Are you sure its ok? I know you really wanted to spend time with Ari," I then say.

" _Yes but neither of us could ever be happy knowing you're not,"_ he then says.

"I am happy," I let him know.

" _Yeah but not properly happy,"_ he says. Who knew he can sometimes be better at talking on the phone than in person. But then again, the first time I came here and was in tears in my bedroom, Dean was the one that talked me down. Other times I've cried he's panicked, like the other day when I got overdramatic about the chocolate. But that's what hormones do to you I guess. _"Listen, I have to get back to the guys and when we come to our room, please don't give me that sad guilty look,"_ he pleads.

"I'll try not to," I say and then end the call. Dean Ambrose is going to keep my best friend happy for years to come. I was always worried for Ariana, she wasn't much of a dater or anything. She'd always joke about living right next door to me and my husband to make sure he's treating me right. But now she's getting married herself. I couldn't be happier for her.

"I brought booze!" exclaims Dean, entering the apartment with a bang as always. I shake my head and Ariana rolls her eyes. We all settle down to eat and I frown when I see Dean handing Ariana a beer.

"Guys, how many times do I have to point out that Ari can't drink?" I question.

"Oh, I don't think we need to worry about that," says Ariana, shaking her head with a smile. "When we went to the doctors the other day, he did a test to confirm my pregnancy and we found out that I'm not pregnant," she explains, smiles on her and Dean's faces.

"You're not?" I ask.

"No, she isn't," says Dean, looking at himself proudly. "It was just some stomach bug or something, there's no bun in the oven," he says.

"Is that what you wanted? Because you guys seemed to love the idea of Ari being pregnant," I then go on to say, taking a bite out of my chicken.

"We do want kids someday but right now, we're going to be happy engaged," says Ariana. Dean leans forward and pecks her lips, taking Ariana by complete surprise. At least she doesn't seem as down as before.

"Yep!" agrees Dean, taking a chug of his beer.

"Great, back to just me not allowed to drink (!)" I comment unhappily.

"Oh, sorry," says Dean and hands me a beer as everyone gives him a look.

"For the last time Dean, she can't drink," Roman points out but Dean just gives him a blank stare.

"Duh, she's pregnant," states Dean which has us all confused. I take the beer out of his hand and a smile makes its way onto my face.

"Alcohol free beer?" I question, looking up at him.

"It's the closest thing you can have so…" trails off Dean, sitting back down next to his fiancée. As I look around the room I realize I'm so lucky to have everyone in my life. But finally things are going well. I'm still not over the nightmares but Seth has been really supportive. For some reason I don't get nightmares when he's with me. I think its because I've always felt as long as I'm with him I don't need to be scared about anything. He's a good friend. They all are. Right, all I have to do is focus on relaxing and everything will go down great. At least I hope that's the case.

 **Reviews are always appreciated! : )**


	27. Delusional Randy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you like it! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know a lot of you will be gob smacked at what's happening. Just don't hate me! Enjoy! : )**

 **Ayesha: Thanks, I always love hearing how much people love reading my story! I hate it when I don't update daily too, reading everyone's reviews is what I most look forward to every day! But apparently I have to spend time with family, so…. Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Jade: Aw, always so sweet! Definitely replying to you tomorrow, it was either this chapter or the PM and I know you'd appreciate a new chapter!  
Yep they are! They need to grow up in Iris's words. But what can you do? Sometimes people are just like that.  
I know. But I couldn't think of anything else that might be disgusting and Tuna was the first thing that came to mind. I did think of chocolate but then I thought, Dean would be back in two seconds. But Nikki did need to apologize to further build bridges.  
Yes, she's not and they aren't. I couldn't handle 2 pregnancies in this story, it'd get too much! But I needed something to write in so thought, why not?  
Ha ha! No problem! Is sitting around getting too much for you now?  
Thankyou for your lovely review! : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Woo, calm down with your imagination girl! But for what's happening next I couldn't possibly fit it in. Unfortunately. I've already got some things written out! Oh well, maybe next time. Thanks for the suggestion by the way and the review! : )**

 **WolfGirl2013: Aw, thanks!**

 **Paisley2: You might be finding out about Orton's agenda in this chapter but you won't be finding out about mine ; )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 27:**

 **IRIS POV**

I walk around the building we're based in today. Normally the guys would tell me off for doing this but since Stephanie has upped the security till Kane is found I'm allowed to go off by myself sometimes. As long as I don't take too long or wander off to places I shouldn't be going. Usually I'd be complaining that they're treating me like a baby but given how the last time I met Kane, things went pear shaped for me and my baby, I'm not going to whine. I need everyone looking out for me. And that doesn't make me weak or anything. Everyone needs support once in a while. Something Seth has taught me over the past few days.

"Hey Iris," says Natalya, walking past me and I greet her too. I've been emailing back and forth with Darren and he's been really helpful in saying things to relax me about what's to come. I just need to get through this pregnancy then everything will be ok. As I walk down the hallway I notice Randy coming from the opposite end. I look in another direction, not wanting to meet his gaze. He hadn't approached me since the night I was handling 'Drunk Seth' and for that I am glad. But I also know that its because I'm never alone, one of my friends has always been with me.

"Iris," says Randy and I halt to a stop right in front of him. Why can't people just leave me alone? All I want to do is get through this pregnancy as well as spending time with my friends. But someone or something always has to mess it up!

"Randy," I say his name to acknowledge him and try to side step him but he blocks me. "Did you want something?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest with a sigh. Attitude. I need to keep an attitude on around this guy. It's what Ariana used to do and it sort of always seemed to work with her. How can someone like me put on an attitude though? Its impossible! Still, all I need to do is act. Which is kind of difficult when you're under pressure like this. So I can't act in front of Randy but I can in front of millions of fans? What is wrong with me?!

"Actually, yes," says Randy, looking determined. "The Father," he says, pointing to my bump and I once again roll my eyes. Seriously, we're still stuck on this?

"What about him?" I ask. Being difficult is the key to having an attitude. At least that's what I think.

"You know what I want to know," states Randy. Why is he so bothered about finding out who the Father is to my baby? Its got nothing to do with him at all!

"And you know my answer," I state to him, giving him a challenging look.

"Look Iris, I'm not here for Ariana or to mess everything up for you guys but its important for me to know who the Father is," explains Randy, something I still don't get. Rick has absolutely nothing to do with him. Heck, I don't even think they've ever met!

"For the last time Randy, the Father has nothing to do with you!" I exclaim, getting annoyed. "And I will not have you try to get this out of me to gossip off to Summer," I decide to take a stand. Think Ariana, think mean. Ooh, think Dean. Think crazy.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with Summer," Randy makes that clear next. He then turns slightly and holds his head, as if trying t control his temper. When he turns back to me he looks even more determined than before. "Fine, let me get straight to the point. Is it mine?" he questions as my mouth opens in shock.

"W-what?" I ask, believing to not have heard him right. He can't have just said that. Did he just ask me that?

"Am I the Father?" Randy asks me again and I quickly look around to see if anyone's around and listening to us. When I see no one I grab onto Randy's arm and drag him into a random room.

"Why would you think you're the Father?" I question quickly. Its like trouble can't help but find me. Now Randy thinks he's my baby's father? I've never even slept with him!

"Oh don't play innocent with me Iris, we both know why I think that," explains Randy, confusing me even further. "If that kid is mine then I have a right to know. I have a right to know if I've fathered him or her. I'm not one to shy away from a responsibility like that," he goes on to explains. I really think he's psychotic because there is no way on this earth this baby could possibly be his. Not to mention I know who the Father is!

"This kid is not yours, I can tell you that for sure!" I exclaim. "I don't have a clue where you got this idea from but you need to forget about it ok? I've never slept with you ergo this kid, even if I got the Father wrong which is impossible, can't be yours," I go on to explain to him.

"Really? You forgot about it all so quick?" he questions me and I swear he's just confusing me further. Why can't I ever have a normal day with normal people? Is that too much to ask for?

"Forgot about what?" I reluctantly ask, knowing I'm going to regret doing so.

"Really Iris? I thought I was the one who was drunk?" Randy questions me as I still stand there without a clue as to what has happened.

"Are you? Because that's the vibe I'm getting right now," I make a joke but he doesn't look even a tiny bit amused.

"We had sex before you left months back and despite the fact that I was drunk, you don't remember?" he goes on to question me as I think about what he's said. Seriously?

"We did not have sex," I say, finding the whole thing amusing. He thought we had sex that one night and based on that he could possibly be the Father? Thank god! For a minute I thought he actually thought he had a chance at being the Father. I thought I'd have to tell Stephanie Randy here is losing his marbles.

"Yes we did," says Randy, insisting on being adamant.

"No, we didn't," I say with a smile and then proceed to tell him exactly what did happen.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _I wonder where Seth has gotten to. I look around the bar but can't seem to find him anywhere. And he won't answer any of my calls. I really hope he isn't off drunk somewhere annoying the hell out of someone. They'll sock him cause he literally will bang on and on till they knock his lights out. As I look around my eyes land on Randy. It's a good thing Seth found out Randy was trying to break up Dean and Ariana otherwise who knows what he would do next. I shake my head seeing him stumble around, he's definitely drunk. Tired of trying to find Seth I decide to leave and wait for him back at the hotel. I go outside and hail a taxi, hearing some women make remarks. I look back and see they're directed at Randy. Taking into account everything that he's done I should just let him be. But my good side wins over because with a sigh I go over to him and bring him to the taxi._

" _Hmm, Ariana," says Randy, leaning on my shoulder as I try to repress the will to push him off of me. I shouldn't be doing this but at the same time I can't help it. He's not fit to get back to the hotel by himself and I'll feel bad if I just left him here like this._

" _Come on," I say, getting out of the taxi once its reached the hotel and helping Randy out. I put an arm over my shoulder and go inside. "Randy, what's your room number?" I ask him._

" _303," answers Randy, mumbling something to himself. At least I got that out of him. I feel in myself that there's something fishy about this whole thing. Randy can't have been working alone, or maybe its just me. I shouldn't be going to ask for trouble. I help him into the room and get him on the bed. I take off his shoes and socks and then help him get comfy. Seth would kill me for doing this. Actually, they all would. But I'm not as vindictive as they can be. If someone is need of help, I have to help them. Its in my nature. I'm about to go but Randy keeps a strong hold on my arm. He doesn't let me go and I can't break away from his grip. I can't call any of the others cause they would go bat crap crazy. With another sigh I lie down next to Randy and go to sleep. I'll just have to deal with this in the morning._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Then I woke up in the morning and I thought the least you could for my troubles is let me have a shower so that's what I did, if you got the impression that we slept together then you're terribly mistaken," I finish explaining to him as he looks on in awe.

"That's really what happened?" asks Randy and I nod my head. "We didn't sleep together?" he asks for clarification.

"Define sleep," I reply.

"But you told me to keep it a secret," Randy points out to me.

"Look, the bottom line is we never had sex. I didn't think you thought we did. When morning came and I had my shower I told you not to tell anyone, not because we had sex but because I didn't want anyone to know I helped you. Do you understand how much trouble I would've gotten into if they found out I did despite the crap you were putting my friends through?" I go on to explain. "Now I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your distance". With that I exit the room and head back to my job. At least that's one guy out the way. Now to continue dealing with the rest.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

I walk over to Iris's room and open the door gently. What I see makes me chuckle to myself. Seth is in a sitting position with his head lolled back. Iris's head is in his lap and she's snuggled up to him. Even today, they still look absolutely perfect together. They could have been perfect together. Maybe Iris is right. Maybe I do need to ease up on Seth, we all make mistakes. Its clear Dean likes the idea of having Seth around and me pointing out the past just keeps getting in the way of everything returning back to normal. But how can I let it go?

"Mmm," I hear come out of Iris as she stirs a little. But she doesn't wake up. Am I outta my mind? Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like they shouldn't be together? I always saw Seth as a great guy, he was everything Iris ever wanted till he screwed it up. I still remember when he kissed me. I don't know why but I do think about it sometimes. My eyes widen as my thoughts continue to go over mine and Seth's relationship. I'm…I don't have feelings for him…do I? I honestly do think Iris and Seth look great together but…something is nagging in the back of my mind. Could this be the reason I don't ever want them together again? Why I don't want him around us? I leave the room and close the door behind me. I can't keep any of this bottled up, I have to tell Dean. He wants to marry me and he has a right to know about any doubts or any unresolved feelings.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

That was a nice nap. I smile at Seth. This is getting easier and easier, we don't even need to say anything anymore. Seth helps me up and we both leave my bedroom. After I come out I realize that there's only me and Seth In the entire suite.

"Where is everyone?" I ask him, standing in the middle of the room. "I'm sure no one had any plans today," I say to him but Seth just shrugs his shoulders. My phone rings and I answer it. "Hello?"

" _Hey Iris, its Stephanie,"_ she says on the other end. _"How are you?"_

"I'm good thanks, how are you?" I ask her, taking a seat on the couch and wondering why she's calling at this time of the day. I'm sure she should be busy with other things.

" _I'm doing ok, listen I think it's a great idea that you're taking a week off,"_ starts Stephanie as my eyebrows knit together in confusion. What is she talking about? _"I've been trying to get you to have maternity leave early but you won't listen to me, so I'm glad that you're at least taking some time off. Then when you come back, we can discuss when you're officially done. If it was up to me then you would have been done by now but obviously I have to take your wishes into account,"_ she explains. I get that part because I've still found myself fit to function whilst I'm pregnant so have said no to her offers, despite her saying she'll still pay me. It just wouldn't feel right.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way," I tell her.

" _No problem, just take as much rest you can and enjoy your week off. I'll see you then,"_ she says and hangs up as I do too. I look at my phone wondering that the heck that was all about.

"Are you guys plotting behind my back again?" I ask Seth, looking up at him.

"Its never called plotting," says Seth with a laugh. "And I don't remember doing anything anytime soon," he says. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, its just…" I pause and get into a comfortable position on the couch. "Stephanie just rang saying how glad she is that I'm taking a week off but I don't remember requesting anything like that," I tell him.

"You sure? You have been up and down lately and no one would blame you for wanting to take a week off," says Seth. "Its your right anyway," he goes on as I roll my eyes.

"I think I would remember, don't you?" I ask him. "Besides, I already told her that I don't want any maternity leave till I near the end of my pregnancy," I explain to him. "So, what is going on?" He looks at me carefully and I think in that moment he realizes that I'm deadly serious.

"The Shield," we both say in unison, realizing that our friends are behind all this.

"We both dozed off and they must have planned something behind our backs," states Seth, that being the only logical explanation right now.

"Question is, where are they now?" I ponder aloud, tapping my finger on my chin.

"Beats me," says Seth and my phone rings again.

"If she's called back to tell me I'm officially on maternity leave then I will seriously blow up," I tell Seth who just laughs as I answer the phone without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

" _Hey Iris,"_ I hear Roman's voice. Seth gives me a questioning look and I mouth 'Roman' to him. _"Is Ariana back at the suite_?" he asks me.

"Um, no," I tell him and hear him curse on the other end. "Why? Is everything ok?" I ask him.

" _No, not really,"_ says Roman as I wait for him to explain. _"She and Dean got into a huge fight and Dean stormed off. I took her out for something to eat to try and talk to her but when I came back from the bathroom she was gone. I thought maybe she came back,"_ he explains.

"She hasn't," I tell him sadly, worried for my friend. I wonder what they're arguing about now. Its always one thing or another and I don't have the energy to go chasing around after either of them.

" _Ok, I'll keep looking but let me know if she gets back, ok?"_ he says and I nod my head.

"Yeah, sure," I tell him and he hangs up. They had a huge fight and neither me nor Seth woke up because of it? That sounds odd to me. I know I must have been in a deep sleep but I know for sure Seth's always been a light sleeper, surely he must have heard something.

"What's wrong?" asks Seth and I know he can see the worry line on my forehead.

"Dean and Ariana got into a big fight," I answer him. "And now Roman can't find Ariana," I say, getting up and thinking about the whole thing.

"They looked incredibly happy the last time we saw them," comments Seth.

"You didn't hear anything did you? I mean they fight like cats and dogs," I say.

"No," says Seth as we hold eye contact for a few seconds. "And will you sit down, the doctor told you to rest," he says and I reluctantly take a seat. "Listen, I know you pace most of the time when you're worried but come on, its Ariana and Dean. They always work it out," he then says.

"The fact that they're both hotheads doesn't help in the slightest, it just prolongs the worrying," I comment, massaging my temples. Why can't they ever just…be normal? "Oh, what now?" I exasperate as my phone rings for a third time. "Its not funny," I reprimand Seth cause he laughs.

" _Iris,"_ this time I hear Dean's voice. _"I'm not sure if you know…"_ he trails off as if trying to control his anger. I put the phone on loudspeaker so Seth can hear too, his questioning glances were getting annoying.

"That you and Ari got into a fight?" I finish his sentence for him.

" _Yeah,"_ answers Dean. _"Can you come over and see me? You're the only person that I can talk to right now_ ," he says and I look at Seth before agreeing to what Dean wants.

"Where are you?" I ask him.

" _In the lobby, just come down so we can talk,"_ he says and I tell him I'll meet him there soon.

"Why didn't you tell him about Ariana's disappearance?" questions Seth as I get up to go.

"Because then he can feel twice as guilty when he realizes he's in the wrong," I reply.

"You just assume Ariana's right?" he asks me.

"I don't assume, I know," I correct him. "Do me a favor and call Roman if Ariana comes back? He'll want to know," I tell him, putting my jacket on.

"Alright, want me to walk you down?" asks Seth with his hands in his pockets.

"No, its just till the lobby. I think I'll be fine," I tell him and then leave the room. I really hope they can sort this whole thing out. I mean, they're going to have a kid for god's sake! And that kid will be emotionally scarred with its parents fighting every two seconds. As I press the button for the elevator, I feel eyes on me but don't see anyone. The elevator dings but before I can get on, someone grabs me by the waist and places a hand on my mouth, dragging me into one of the rooms at the end. Once they get me into the room they let me go. I look at the person in shock.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I wait around not knowing what to do with myself, everyone was out. I genuinely hoped both Ariana and Dean could work things out. They probably will though, I mean they're getting married. That's a big step for anyone in their position. They're also starting a family so they're going to have to always think of their kid before being irrational about everything. The door opens all of a sudden and Ariana comes in. I get up instantly and look at her. Her eyes are red and her face is tear stained.

"Are you ok?" I ask her carefully, not wanting to get booted in the face or anything.

"Um, no," says Ariana, biting on her bottom lip and putting a hand on her forehead as she begins to cry. "No," she says again, shaking her head this time. I go over to her and hesitantly put my hands on her shoulders, guiding her to the couch.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as she sits down and I sit next to her. "I know you guys fought but…is it really serious?" I then ask her as tears continue to go down her face.

"Yeah, it is," answers Ariana. "We got into a fight…over…you," she says, finally looking up at me. I gulp wondering what it could be, when it comes to me both of them are on the same page usually.

"What…what about me?" I ask her.

"Remember when you forcefully kissed me for the first time?" she asks me and I nod my head.

"You bit me and kicked me in the crotch," I tell her, it not being one of my pleasant memories. "Look, if this is about my feelings for you then you can stop right there. I'm not driving a wedge between you two because of it all and if there are any misunderstandings about it then just clear them ok. I'm not trying to win you or anything, ok?" I clarify with her, placing an arm around her.

"The problem isn't you," says Ariana as I tilt my head to the side in questioning. "Its me," she says, looking straight into my eyes. "When you kissed me I told you that I was disgusted and horrified and a whole bunch of other crap but…that wasn't entirely true," she admits as my eyebrows rise in concern. "I…I did feel that I mean, Dean was your brother and you were a great friend to me but I was…I was also mad at myself," she explains as I listen to her, wondering where this is going.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, not knowing where she was going with this.

"I was mad at myself because I…I felt something," reveals Ariana. "I felt something when you kissed me," she admits as my arm falls down from her and I look down at the floor.

"A-are you telling me you have feelings for me?" I ask her, still looking at the floor not knowing what to think about this. Months ago, I would have been ecstatic, overjoyed, over the moon!

"Yeah," says Ariana and I can see her nodding her head from the corner of my eye. "Or I think I do. I know I love Dean but I can't pretend I don't have feelings for you," she continues on. "I do want to marry Dean but…my mind keeps wondering," she says.

"To what?" I ask her.

"To…what if…" she trails off, looking at me too. I don't realize when we get close, but we do. Our faces are just inches apart and one move forward and our lips would be connecting. The strange thing is I don't feel anything, I don't feel overjoyed at having won her over, in fact, I want the opposite. "I know its not an ideal time-"

"Ideal?" I cut her off. "Ari, this is so wrong," I tell her, but not moving which makes me question my motives. Have I really changed? Or am I still that guy that wants to get one up over Dean?

"Then why does it feel so right?" she asks me, placing a hand on my forearm. "If its because of Dean, you can relax. I told him I can't be with him when there's a chance I have feelings for someone else and we…broke up," she explains, that being completely new information.

"But you guys…you were it! How could you break up?" I ask her.

"Because for some reason I have feelings for you and I…I want to pursue them," she tells me, biting down on her lip in an unintentionally seductive manner. "I want to try this with you Seth," she tells me. "And you can finally have me. No one is holding us back," she says and at that moment, Iris comes to my mind.

"I've wanted you for a long time," I tell her honestly, having had dreamt about her for months on end. No girl, not even Iris at the time would measure up to how I felt about Ariana.

"Then what's stopping you?" she asks me, placing a hand on my shoulder and getting me to turn slightly. "We both want this," she says, her lips hovering over mine. Just one movement and we both reach a point where neither of us can return from. "Kiss me Seth," she commands me and I feel like I have to do what she says, like I have no choice but to do it.

 **Reviews are appreciated! : )**


	28. Fresh Starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter guys! Damn. As I said to one of my reviewers yesterday, I have never gotten so many reviews so quickly as I did than for the last chapter. I can imagine you all with pitchforks in hand aimed at me for the last chapter! Sorry. Enjoy the next one! : )**

 **Ayesha: Thank you. But you'll be surprised! : )**

 **Jade: Yep, definitely needs to learn to say no. To be fair, Randy never really did anything. Neither has Rick. So far its only been Kane. So far.  
Whoa, you kind of went on a mini rant. Ha ha. I think you'll be glad to read today's chapter. Only a short reply today because I don't want to end up saying anything that will spoil the you actually reading this one. But if he does kiss her, then he doesn't deserve to be Iris's friend right? He would be throwing it all away!  
Thanks for reviewing as always gorgeous! : )**

 **ambrosegirl1998: Read on and find out! Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: We shall see : )**

 **Guest: Everyone's reaction exactly! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Very vocal as I said before! Ha ha! : )**

 **Calwitch: I like how you're always coming up with your own little theories, its always interesting to read : )**

 **Camilla: I hope I didn't make you faint! I think a lot of people want to punch Ariana in the face right now. No, I don't think either of them was ready for a kid but I do have something special planned for them both. Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Shag Gaddy: Damn, make your mind up! Ha ha, your reviews made me laugh out loud yesterday! I hope you like this chapter! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you as always : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 28:**

"No," I tell her, seeing her face drop in surprise. "I can't do this," I say, getting up and getting away from her. I can't betray Dean like this again and I do love Iris. Not because I can't have her but because…she's a wonderful human being. I was just too late in seeing it. If I saw it earlier then I could have avoided hurting everyone and ending up in this situation.

"What do you mean?" asks Ariana, standing up as I turn around to look at her.

"I mean that I don't see you like that anymore," I tell her truthfully. "At one point I did and I don't know why but the truth is, Dean means more to me than you ever could and I'm not betraying his trust again. I've lost him once and I'm not willing to lose my brother for a second time," I explain to her as she stands there listening. Dean is slowly accepting me again and I don't want to risk that, for anything. He was my brother before I knew Iris and Ariana. I should have chose him over Ariana last time but I didn't and I'll always regret that.

"I-it didn't stop you last time," says Ariana as I look at her carefully. It doesn't make any sense, Dean and her have been fine. Why all of a sudden does she have interest in me? Unless she wants to get back at Dean for something he's done.

"No, but it should have," I say, shaking my head and putting my hands in my pockets. "I was an idiot last time, I lost my best friend and the best ever girlfriend and I'm not willing to do it all over again. Yes, at one point I had feelings for you but even I'm not sure what they were. I'm sure you and Dean can work everything out," I say to her.

"How can we? He can't even look at me," says Ariana, looking at the floor.

"Ariana," I say her name. "I was where you were at one point and I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have made a move. I should have stayed with Iris because I would have been happy, feeling anything, ever, for you has just given me grief and I'm over it," I say, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm not willing to hurt my friends again and for what? One night with you?" I question. I've realized just how much everyone means to me, after I lost them. I don't want to jeopardize that again.

"One night? I don't want one night, I want to be with you," she says, walking up to me.

"But I don't want to be with you. I want to be with…." I trail off, not wanting to bring Iris into this. "Never mind. Just, please, you're not thinking straight. Just go to your room, sleep it off and I'm sure things will be right on track with Dean in the morning," I advise her. All she needs to do is talk to Dean and I'm sure they can work out whatever problems they have.

"You really don't want me anymore?" she asks me, a hand on her hip as she tilts her head to one side.

"I'm sorry," I say to her. "I'm sorry that I tried to wreck your life up once but I'm not here to do that again. I know you found a good friend in me but I messed it up. Don't mess up your relationship with Dean because of me, I couldn't bare it". She looks at me with a new recognition in her eyes.

"You…you're really past it all, aren't you?" asks Ariana and I nod my head. "I'm so sorry I did this," she says and I give her a questioning look. Before I know it, Roman, Iris and Dean pile into the room. Roman and Iris stay back and I take a few steps back, watching Dean walk forward. Oh god, he's going to punch me, isn't he?

"Dean, I swear I didn't do anything," I start, putting up my hands in defense. I find myself feeling confused though when he lets out a chuckle and holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Are we going to call a truce or what?" asks Dean and I hesitantly put my hand in his as he shakes it.

"W-what's going on?" I ask them all.

"I'm sorry, I just had to be sure," says Ariana, walking forward as Dean puts an arm around her after letting go of my hand. I realize that they're still together by that one simple gesture.

"Wait a second, you guys haven't broken up?" I ask them both and they shake their heads.

"Man, as if I'd let her go after proposing," says Dean, kissing the side of Ariana's head as she smiles.

"Ok, I'm completely confused," I state to them all.

"It was an act," says Ariana. "Ever since you've came back I just…I can't be sure that I can trust you. And after talking to Dean I knew we couldn't live like this anymore so I devised a plan. I wanted to see if I called whether you'd still betray Dean or…or stick with him," she explain to me.

"Wait a second, so none of this was real?" I ask for clarification, gesturing with my hands.

"Nope," answers Ariana. "I haven't broken up with Dean and I definitely don't have feelings for you," she explains to me.

"Uh, I don't know what to say," I say to them. Not knowing if I should be glad they'll be speaking to me properly or if I should be angry that they pulled a stupid stunt like this to test my loyalty.

"So, none of you guys trusted me?" I ask them and I'm sure my disappointment is clearly evident on my face. How could it not? They all look at each other.

"I think everyone else does but me," intervenes Ariana. "I haven't trusted you for a single second since we got here and I think Dean has his doubts. But I guess that's all sorted today". She then walks closer over to me and stands right in front of me. "I know you've probably said this a million times but, forgive me? I just had to be sure," she says, and I can honestly say for the first time ever I don't see an iciness in her eyes towards me. She's looking at me the way she used to. As a friend. A friend who means something to her.

"Was this the only way you could possibly ever trust me again?" I ask her, looking into her eyes.

"Yes," says Ariana, nodding her head. "I'm sorry…Sethy bear," she says, using the nickname the girls gave me back in the day. They were always making fun of me and used that all the time. It actually feels nice to hear it again for the first time in ages. Despite the fact I never liked it.

"If you guys can forgive me for all the terrible things I've done then who am I to oppose to this idea?" I question, a smile appearing on my face as one starts to form on Ariana's. "I tell you what, I've missed you guys," I say, not caring that it sounds so mushy.

"Oh Seth, you've gone soft!" exclaims Dean, placing a hand on my shoulder as everyone laughs. He then envelopes me in a hug and whispers, "I missed the old Seth".

"Me too, and I promise he isn't going anywhere ever again," I whisper back.

"He better not otherwise I'll have to kick ass," he comments, making me chuckle. He then pulls back. I look at Ariana and I'm surprised when she puts her arms around me in a hug too.

"I promise not to screw this up," I whisper to her.

"You better not," she warns me in a stern voice.

"So, you guys were in on this?" I ask both Roman and Iris who come forward now as well. Smiles on both their faces at the exchanges between me, Ariana and Dean.

"I was," says Roman, putting his hand up in the air with a guilty look. But I can't really blame him, he did say he'd help me in earning their forgiveness. So if this is the only way it could be done, Roman would take it wouldn't he?

"I didn't have a clue by the way," Iris defends. "I mean, as soon as I walked outside to head to the lobby, I got kidnapped by Mister Crazy and thrown into another hotel room," she says, glaring at him.

"I said I was sorry," defends Dean.

"You scared the crap out of me Dean!" exclaims Iris. "I thought you were some crazed stalker or something," she says, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, I can totally see how he comes off as that," agrees Ariana as Dean looks on as if betrayed.

"Never again will I do anything for you," says Dean, looking like a kid who's candy had been stolen.

"Yes you will, we're getting married after all," states Ariana, pinching his cheeks.

"Oh fuck, you're right!" he says and we all laugh at him as realization dawns on Dean. "Alright, so lets get some alcohol and celebrate everything! We need some cheering up," he says, going into his room and coming out with a champagne bottle. "Me and Ari bought this yesterday," he comments.

"Thanks (!)" says Iris, shaking her head and grabbing some juice instead. I don't know how she does, it'd be so tempting to just have even a little sip of alcohol but Iris hasn't taken one drop. Dean pours champagne into four glasses, handing one to each of us except Iris. "Wait," says Iris and all of us freeze. "Actually, never mind," she then says.

"What? What is it?" Ariana questions.

"I was going to say you can't drink but you can because you're not knocked up," she says, obviously having gotten very used to the idea of Ariana being pregnant.

"Nope, we're all clear!" says Dean, holding Ariana closer if that's possible.

"I don't know what you're so happy about Dean, this means your swimmers weren't strong enough to get her knocked up, they're weak," I snidely remark.

"The fuck they are!" he shouts and I quickly maneuver around Iris and jump over the couch so he can't get to me. Me and Dean run around for about 20 minutes before Ariana decides to step in and calm him down. I couldn't be happier, I got my family back. I fought and fought and its finally paid off.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

 _*FLASHBACK*_

" _Dean, what the hell?" I question, seeing him stand in front of the door. For a second I thought Kane had finally got me. He really scared the crap out of me._

" _Sorry, sorry," apologizes Dean with his hands in the air._

" _I told you I should have done it," comments Roman and just then I notice him and Ariana in the room too. What are they all doing here?_

" _I thought you guys were fighting?" I question, not sensing any hostility between my favorite couple._

" _We're always fighting," comments Ariana and I can't help but nod my head, that part's actually true._

" _You guys lied to me!" I exclaim once it dawns on me._

" _Sorry, had to be done," states Ariana, walking over to me. "You want me to give Seth a fresh start right? A second chance?" she questions and I nod my head. It's what I've been asking of her for a long time now. "That's what I'm doing"._

" _By you two pretending to break up? How's that work?" I ask in a confused manner._

" _Because its going to give him a chance to prove himself to us," explains Ariana and then lets me know the details of the plan she has put together. I'm actually a bit surprised Roman has gone along with this but I suppose he wants everyone to live in harmony too. I start feeling unnerved as Ariana tells me the plan. She's going to try and tempt Seth? That doesn't sit well with me. What if he falls for it? I don't think my heart could bear it. But I trust Seth now. I do. I believe he wouldn't do anything to hurt any of us again and this will prove that. I guess._

" _Ok, so we're going to be listening in?" I ask them all who nod their heads._

" _Roman fit a recorder in the room when you guys were napping," answers Dean._

" _Do you think Seth will pass?" I question him, knowing watching this won't be easy for him. Even if what Ariana will be saying are all lies._

" _I'm hoping so," answers Dean with a small smile. I nod my head and take a seat, watching Ariana get ready to give the performance of a lifetime. I trust Seth. I believe in him. He's going to pass._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

When I left the hotel room and was grabbed, I honestly thought Kane had gotten to me. After I was released, I saw my kidnapper was Dean. I then noticed Roman and Ariana there. I can't believe Ariana had to go this far to allow Seth back into her life and I'm glad he took it so well. If it was anybody else, they would be pissed off. Big time.

"Hey," I say with a smile as I see Seth enter my room. "Everything ok?" I ask him.

"Yeah, almost perfect actually," says Seth at which I don't understand what he means but don't bother asking him. "Thanks," he says and I look at him in a confused manner.

"For what?" I ask him.

"If you hadn't come back and started to sort everything out, I'd probably be anywhere but here," answers Seth. "For the first time in ages I actually believe everything will be alright and that's all down to you," he gives me way more credit than I deserve.

"You were destined to be back here," I state.

"Hmm, so what are you up to?" asks Seth, changing the topic.

"Well, nothing actually," I tell him honestly. "I think I'll have an early night," I say.

"Yeah, ok," says Seth, nodding his head. He turns around to leave and the thought of lying on this bed and falling asleep without him scares me beyond belief.

"Seth," I blurt out his name and he quickly turns around. "Uh, will you, will you please stay?" I ask him, avoiding looking into his eyes. No matter how pathetic I look, I need him if I want to sleep without the nightmares. And I can't deny I've enjoyed the time we spent together. I enjoy waking up and seeing his face in front of me. I shouldn't but I do.

"Sure, my pleasure," says Seth. I climb into bed and so does he, leaning against the headboard.

"That's going to do a number on your back," I comment as I lie down on my back. "Its ok for you to lie down," I then tell him and he does exactly as I say. Staring at the ceiling, I then close my eyes and will myself to sleep knowing that as long as Seth is there I don't need to worry about a thing.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

Early in the morning and I turn around and look at my…fiancé. I still can't believe I'm calling him that. Its crazy to think that I'm getting married to Dean Ambrose. I put my hand in the air and stare at my beautiful ring. I didn't think I'd ever find a guy I could love, let alone get married to.

"You stare at that any longer and it'll blow up," comments Dean sleepily which makes me chuckle.

"Morning to you too," I say, putting my hand down and shuffling closer so our faces are close together. Everything is seeming perfect now. Ever since Seth came I've not felt like I can trust him but yesterday? He's proved himself. He's the Seth I could once count on. My friend.

"Now, if you're going to get this close then plant some sugar on my lips," he says to which I happily oblige except I just give him a quick peck. "We all know you can do better than that," he then says, his eyes still closed which is probably a good thing because I become putty in his hands when I can see into his electric blue eyes.

"I don't think so pretty boy," I say, pinching his cheeks and getting out of bed before he can grab me.

"You're so unfair sometimes," says Dean as I disappear into the shower. I then pop my head out and look at him. He's propped up on his elbows. "What now traitor?" he asks me with a fixed glare.

"I was going to invite you in for a shower," I tell him. "Changing my mind now," I then say at which he immediately flies off the bed and comes over to where I'm stood, taking his boxers off.

"The hell you are," he says, lifting me without warning and taking me into the shower. After our 'shower' I put on some clothes and notice Seth standing alone on the balcony. I send Dean to get breakfast and head out to where Seth is.

"Hey," I say, sliding the doors open. He turns back for a second and greets me in the same manner. "What are you doing out here?" I ask him.

"Nothing, just thinking," he answers me and I lean against the railing using my arms just like he is.

"About what?" I ask him.

"Everything," says Seth with a sigh. "I just…for the first time in ages I feel content," he reveals.

"Me too," I tell him and he smiles at me.

"I am very sorry about all the trouble I've caused in the past," he apologizes again.

"You know, for the first time in a long time I believe you," I say and I can tell that means a lot to him just by looking into his eyes. "We all missed having you in our lives, it wasn't the same. But Seth, you really hurt us with everything you did," I go on to explain.

"I know," he says with a nod of his head. "And I'm going to make it all up to you, I swear. Ari, I don't know at which point in our friendship I realized I had romantic feelings for you," he says, something which makes me feel uncomfortable. I thought the reason I was finding it hard to forgive him was because I in some small way returned his feelings. But after talking to Dean, I realized it was something else. "But its without a doubt I don't feel that way anymore. You're my friend Ari and that's all I ever want you to be," he finishes and I have to say I feel relieved hearing him say that.

"No hidden agenda?" I say as sort of a joke.

"Definitely not," he states with a smile.

"Seth, you've always been the person I can turn to when I felt no one else would understand me," I admit to him. "When Dean and me would fight or if I didn't think Iris would get me. You were the person I talked to and you have to know that that's why it's been to hard for me to get past everything you did. I always thought I knew you but it turned out that in the end I didn't," I explain.

"No, you did Ari," he tells me, shaking his head. "It was me who didn't get myself. I never knew what I wanted or how special what I had was. I was an idiot. But I promise you, I will never become that guy again," he says, looking into my eyes and without a doubt I believe him. I just hope I'm not wrong this time around.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I say to him. "Can I ask you something?" He nods his head for me to continue. "Is there something going on between you and Iris?"

"Whoa, that's a big something," he jokes.

"You've been sleeping in her room for the past few nights, I'm smart enough to know something's up," I say and he looks at me as I continue. "Iris won't tell me, she's much more secretive ever since she's came back".

"I guess she just needs me there," starts Seth. "With everything going on, she's overwhelmed. She just needs someone to sit there and listen and that's what I've been doing. Listening to her". I still feel there's something else but before I can ask him I hear Dean's voice.

"Come and get it!" he shouts which makes Seth chuckle and me roll my eyes. We both head inside and sit down to eat. Iris is not out yet so I let Seth know what we're planning on doing for her. It's nice to be able to involve him in things again. Everything wasn't the same without him. Or Iris. And now we have them both.

* * *

 **DEAN POV**

I never thought I'd hear Seth say the things he did when he refused Ariana. Some of the things he said…it really showed how serious he is about patching things up. To be honest I could never stay mad at Seth for a long time and I'm glad I don't have to anymore. I'm glad he hasn't come here with a hidden agenda. If he has then nothing will stop me from pummeling him in the future. Absolutely nothing. When I found out he had his eyes set on Ariana, I wanted to kill him. I still do when I think back to it. But the guy in front of me has changed. He's my old brother again.

He didn't have to help Iris with all this Kane bullshit but he did. He didn't have to be ignored for days on end even though he's in the same room as us but he did. In fact, he didn't even need to help us out in the ring but he did. All signs point towards him having a fresh start. And I'm willing to give him another chance after what I witnessed last night. He's proven he's genuinely sorry for everything. So for mine and everyone else's sake he gets another chance. But if he messes up then I'll be the first person to kick his ass straight to Timbuktu.

* * *

 **ROMAN POV**

Finally I don't have to worry about everything. I have to say I did have some doubts about whether Seth would pass the test but he did pass it, with flying colors and all. I never thought I'd see the day where Dean and Ariana would give Seth a chance to prove himself. Or when they'd patch things up and agree to move on. But they have. They've surprised me but I guess being around Seth made them realize just how much he was missing from our lives, it definitely did for me. Its why I decided to help him.

I was in two minds about this whole plan. Mainly because its not my style. But I quickly realized that if there ever was a time for Seth to prove himself, this was it. He's done everything he can and now it was the ultimate test to see whether he was loyal. And he proved he is. He just better not hurt anyone again. Especially Iris. Its funny, the girl who he hurt the most started off the chain of events that have led to this very day where he's been accepted by everyone again.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I wake up and look to see the other side of the bed empty. I frown wondering where Seth went. Calm down Iris, he's probably just woken up and gone out to get something to eat. I hear a knock on the door and then see Ariana come in.

"You're awake," she says and places a plate of food on the side table along with a fork. I don't say anything but just nod my head, digging into the food because of my insatiable appetite. "Are you feeling better about everything?" she asks me.

"As good as I can," I tell her.

"Iris, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" she says and I nod my head. "Ok, just wanted to make sure," she says which makes me feel guilty for all the things I'm hiding. Its probably for the best anyway. "Any news from Darren?"

"Yeah, he's given me a bunch of stuff to try out to relax myself," I tell her. "One of them is yoga, something I stopped doing, which is stupid because I am anything but flexible right now," I say, making her laugh.

"I'd say, you're like a whale," she comments at which I pout at her. "Just saying it like it is," she defends, her hands in the air. "Ok, so I have a surprise for you," she says as I look up at her. "You know we're going Vegas tonight right?" she asks me and I nod my head.

"No doubt you and Dean will be at his apartment doing the dirty," I comment absentmindedly.

" _Actually_ ," starts Ariana. "You're all coming with us," she states.

"Ew, I don't want a ticket for this show," I say with a disgusted look, earning a light slap on the arm.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Ariana reprimands me as we both laugh. "Don't get all huffy and puffy but we've gone to Stephanie and asked for a week off for all of us," she then says.

"That was you?" I ask her and she gives me a questioning look. "Stephanie rang and I had no idea what she was going on about," I quickly explain, putting my plate down having eaten.

"That was quick," comments Ariana as I shrug my shoulders, feeling quite proud of myself actually.

"What's the plan then? Stay holed up at Dean's?" I ask her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," says Ariana, tapping me on the nose with her finger and then getting up. "Now, get ready quickly so we can get going already. Everyone's up and about except for you," she says, leaving the room. I sigh in contentment, everything is how it should be. Everyone's welcomed Seth back and when I leave from here, they shouldn't be too sad. I pat my stomach.

"We did it," I say to my baby. "We did what we came here for," I say with a smile. No regrets. No grudges. No loose ends. Just a fresh start for everyone.

 **Reviews would be appreciated! : )**

 **A big shout out to Calwitch for correctly guessing exactly what was going on! You hit the nail on the head!**

 **If everyone's interested in knowing about the conversation that took place between Dean and Ariana, well that is what the next chapter is going to start off with so not to worry!**


	29. Crappy Holiday

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Ok guys, I'm back to my daily updates! As always I will let you know when the next update is! Which just so happens to be tomorrow! Enjoy! : )**

 **Ayesha: Thank you! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: I think everyone did, ha ha!**

 **Calwitch: Nothing wrong with a bit of dreaming but I have something else planned! Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Camilla: I gave you a heart attack didn't I? Ha ha, sorry! I think anyone that's a fan of the Shield has dreamt that! Aw, thanks love. Hope you like the next part : )**

 **Guest: You shall find out soon : )**

 **ambrosegirl1998: I thought most of you would see it coming but you didn't! Yay! It means you had a nice surprise with the last chapter. Eh, you weren't the only one. Just remember that for next time : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks lovely! : )**

 **Jade: I guess it can be deemed as childish, you're not the only one to think that. But I ran out of ideas on what Seth could do to get everything sorted and then though, hey, why don't the others sort it instead!  
Yep but it's going to take a lot to get her to get over the nightmares, especially since Kane is still on the loose. But she will though soon.  
I don't think there were any doubts on that since Seth helped them out against Kane in the ring. Hmm, didn't really think of that to be honest. Oh well!  
Do you really think Iris can stay anywhere without any drama? Or that things will go her way for once?  
It did and I'm glad! I was waiting for your review all day! I got worried : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: Yes, it'll make things easier for everyone won't it? Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: I knew you'd be happy with that, lol. Ha ha, thanks. Your reviews always make me laugh : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 29:**

 **ARIANA POV**

I was so worried when I first came up with the plan I made to test Seth's loyalty. I knew I couldn't trust him unless I saw for myself that he has actually changed. Being there for us in the ring, outside the ring, yes that's loyalty. But he's done that before. It was in private situations where his true intentions would come out so that's exactly the kind of situation I tested him in. At first I was so worried that my inability to move on from everything that had happened was because I felt something for Seth. It certainly would have made sense considering I do think about the kiss sometimes but Dean, he made me see it wasn't. And I'm glad I don't.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

" _Dean," I say his name, standing in front of him despite the fact that he's watching TV right now._

" _Hmm," he says not really paying attention. I sigh and walk over to the TV, pressing the button to turn it off. "Hey, I was watching that!" he complains._

" _You were not, all you wanted to find out was where you could get one of those lizards to scare the hell out of Roman," I explain easily and judging by the look on his face I am right. I sit down opposite him on the coffee table. "I need to talk about something important. No jokes, no teasing, no diverting. It's serious," I state and he nods his head sitting up properly. That's my line whenever something needs to be discussed together by us._

" _You're having second thoughts about getting married!" blurts out Dean as a frown comes onto my face._

" _Why the hell would you think that?" I question him, slapping his thigh. "Holy hell, do you?" I ask back._

" _What? No!" denies Dean and then we just sit there and stare at each other. "What else is there that you need to seriously discuss?" he asks me._

" _Seth," I say with a sigh and I can already tell Dean doesn't like where this is going._

" _What about him? What's he done this time?" he goes on to ask but I shake my head._

" _It's not him, it's me," I admit to him,, biting down on my lip. "Do you think the reason I can't stand Seth being around is because I…I might…have feelings for him?" I question hesitantly, instantly picking up Dean's annoyed by what I just told him._

" _Do you have feelings for him?" Dean asks and I know its something difficult for him to ask._

" _I-I don't know," I admit to him, running a hand through my long hair. I can tell he's not happy with that answer. "I just…I can't help but think that's why I'm finding it hard to be around him". Dean doesn't say anything and just sits there. I can't even tell what he's thinking._

" _Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks me but I shrug my shoulders, unsure of what to think. "Do you wanna be with him?" he then manages to ask the harder question, avoiding my eyes._

" _No," I say instantly, knowing I don't want to. Dean's the guy I want to be with._

" _Did you ever like him as more than a friend?" questions Dean through clenched teeth but I shake my head in response to his question. I never saw Seth as anything more than a brother. "Then why the fuck are you confusing the hell out of me?"_

" _Because I'm confused myself you moron!" I exclaim with a sigh. "I sometimes still think about when he…when he kissed me"._

" _Really? You're going to tell me that?" questions Dean, getting up and standing in the middle of the room with his back to me._

" _Dean, all I'm telling you is what's going through my mind. We've promised to always tell each other everything," I then remind him of the promise we made after Seth nearly broke us apart._

" _Do you wanna kiss him again? Is that it?" he says all of a sudden, turning around to face me as I stand up as well._

" _Ew, no!" I say, disgusted by the idea of it._

" _Then what the hell do you want from me!" Dean yells in a hushed whisper because he knows Iris is sleeping._

" _Oh, forget I asked," I say, waving a hand in the air._

" _Do you still wanna marry me?" Dean then asks hesitantly and I nod my head. There's no doubt in my mind that he's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. "Then what is all this?"_

" _I just…Iris wants me to give Seth a second chance. But something in my heart and mind won't let me, I assumed it might be because I have feelings for him," I explain to him, feeling like a right idiot. I should have asked myself all the questions Dean is asking me and I would have realized I don't have romantic feelings for Seth. Standing opposite one another for a few minutes, Dean is then the first one to speak._

" _It's been hard for me," starts Dean and I look into his eyes. "To get past what Seth did. It's been hard because he hurt the two girls I care about the most. He hurt you and he hurt Iris. What he did to me? I can get past that. I have been doing with time. But I can't ever get over what he did to you girls. You're my family, something I haven't had before and when someone messes with your family, you find it hard to let them back in. Or in my case you find it hard to stop punching him," he explains as I stand there silently and just listen to him._

" _So, I can't get over what Seth did because he betrayed you and Iris?" I question and Dean shrugs his shoulders. All of a sudden it starts to make sense. I've never fallen in love with anyone the way I fell in love with Dean. No one could ever get past my walls but he did and he made a place for himself in my heart. And Iris? She's like a sister to me. I wouldn't be able to take seeing either of them getting hurt again. "Oh Dean, you brilliant brilliant man!" I exclaim, walking over to him and throwing my arms around his neck. All this time I've been trying to figure out why this has been so hard for me and in two minutes Dean made me realize why._

" _So, what does this mean?" he asks me as I smile at the tightened grip he has around my waist._

" _It means that the explanation you just gave fits in perfectly with how I feel," I answer him. I realize we still need to sort out this whole situation with Seth though but how do we do it. How can I know for sure that he's honest this time around? "But, I do have a favor to ask," I then say, pulling back from him._

" _I'm not going to like this am I?" questions Dean with uncertainty written across his face._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Wow," I say, stepping into Dean and Ariana's apartment behind everyone else. "I am amazed Mister Ambrose, this place is actually quite clean and tidy," I say, walking further in as I look around.

"I'll take that as a compliment Hot Mama," says Dean.

"I bet it has lots to do with Ariana," comments Roman.

"It has everything to do with me, this guy used to live in a tip!" exclaims Ariana, making us all laugh. I go over to one of the windows and open the door, sticking my head out and allowing the wind to blow in my face which makes me smile.

"Just throw your bags anywhere," Dean instructs to the rest of them. I look down at the streets below and then the apartments opposite. My eyes land on a guy who's looking out his window and he waves over in my direction. I look behind me to see if he's Dean's friend or something but evidently not. I then look at him and he points at me and waves. This has me confused, the window is long enough to show off my huge bump and yet this guy is waving at me? Maybe he's a friendly dude. Hmm, could be. I wave back and smile at him.

"Who are you waving at?" asks Ariana, coming over to me and I immediately put my hand down. She looks across and chuckles, "Iris you vixen". I put my head back in and go over to my bag. "That's right, run away," she says as I kneel down in front of my bag and start to go through it.

"What's going on?" asks Roman, getting everyone's attention.

"Iris is flirting with a guy from across the street," answers Ariana with an evil grin.

"I am not!" I protest, standing up and looking at her with my hands on my hips.

"Really?" asks Ariana and then proceeds to mimic how I was waving before, except she's exaggerating it a bit. "What was that then?" she asks.

"I wasn't even doing it like that!" I defend myself but she continues to mimic me. "If I could run, you so would have been jumped by now," I say, sticking out my tongue in a childlike manner.

"I think Hot Mama is getting red at being caught," Dean adds in his own two cents. "But then again, its not your fault you're drooling," he says.

"Be nice," says Roman, hitting Dean's chest. "She can't help but feel flirty," he says and I shake my head. Not Roman too! "Who was she looking at?" he asks Ariana who points it out to him.

"That guy there?" asks Dean and Ariana nods her head. He then looks at me and a kind of seriousness takes over his face. "Iris," he starts, walking over to me. "Whatever you do, stay away from that guy," he warns me as I look at him puzzled.

"Why?" I ask innocently.

"He's not good news, you can't be within any inch of him," says Dean, everyone's smiles disappearing at the seriousness of Dean's voice.

"Why's he bad news?" asks Ariana but Dean ignores her and continues to look at me.

"Promise me you'll stay away from him," says Dean and I nod my head.

"Alright, jeez I only waved at him in a friendly way. Not in Ariana's provocative way," I comment. "If you ask me, keep her away from him," I then say, heading over to the kitchen to get myself some water. I wonder why Dean told me to stay away? Still, I shouldn't dwell on this. Its not like as if I was planning on going over and introducing myself. He waved so I waved, end of. No big deal.

"So, what are we going to spend the week doing?" asks Seth as I come back to the living room.

"A bunch of stuff I haven't thought about yet," answers Dean.

"Well, I vote we get some food first," I say at which everyone agrees. Dean picks up my bags and takes them to the bedroom, they're making me sleep on the bed and they'll all be on the floor. I would protest normally but even I know I need a bed. I unpack and put my stuff away, actually glad to have this break. I need some time off to get over this whole Kane situation. I already feel less edgy so that's a good thing right?

* * *

"Look at her go…I've never seen anything like it," comments Dean at which I roll my eyes.

"I'm eating as much food as you normally do so leave it," I snap at him.

"Uh oh, hormones alert," says Roman but I just ignore them and continue eating. My phone beeps and I see a message from Darren saying he'll come over and check on me in a couple of days. Before I can reply my phone starts ringing and I answer it, assuming its Darren.

"When are you coming over?" I ask directly into the phone. balancing it on my shoulder as I continue to try and eat, something that the others find absolutely hilarious.

"Iris want more," Seth imitates the hulk and I stick my tongue out at him.

" _I didn't think you'd want to see me,"_ I hear Rick say and bite down on my tongue, of course it had to be him. I just have the worst luck in the world when it comes to anything.

"What do you want now?" I ask with a sigh, eating a cherry tomato.

" _I wanted to know if you're ok,"_ says Rick. _"I saw this RAW the other week and got worried for you and the baby,"_ he says. I just wish he'd listen and leave me alone. _"Was it real? Because you…you looked really scared,"_ points out.

"I'm fine, the people that care about me have been taking care of me," I tell him straightforward. "I don't need you calling me," I say, putting my plate of food down on the table. I get up and walk over towards the window, opening it to allow some fresh air in.

" _I do care about you,"_ says Rick but I shake my head, he wouldn't have left me if he did. _"Look, I don't want to go in circles and I'm not going to apologize anymore, its ridiculous!"_ he says. On one hand there's Rick who's tired of apologizing and on the other hand there's Seth, who hasn't stopped apologizing.

"Then stop calling me," I say. "I don't want to talk to you and don't worry, no one will know about your embarrassment of an indiscretion," I tell him, running a hand through my hair. I realize the atmosphere is quiet and everyone is just eating quietly. Great, he's ruined the start of my holiday.

" _I've just called saying that I want to see my baby,"_ says Rick, the one thing I feared the most and was sure he's never say.

"Y-you what?" I ask, not believing what I heard.

" _I want access to my baby once its born,"_ Rick says again as I hold the window ledge for support. I never thought this would happen, this is unplanned. This is…not the way I imagined it. He can't see this kid, not after what I'm about to do.

"Iris, you ok?" asks Ariana, suddenly appearing from next to me. I look at her and realize that I've been standing there frozen for a few minutes. I nod my head and take a deep breath.

"I refuse to let that happen," I say into the phone. "And if you try anything then I promise that we'll both disappear forever," I say, quickly ending the call. I really need to block his number.

"Here, some sit down," says Ariana, guiding me to the couch. Just when everything seems to be going right, another thing goes wrong. One step forward, two steps back.

"What's wrong?" asks Roman, all of them sitting up properly as I look at the floor in panic.

"H-he wants access," I state. "He wants my baby b-but I can't let him. H-he can't have her, I-I won't let him," I go on, probably looking like a crazy woman right now.

"Hey, ssh," says Ariana, keeping her hands around me and rubbing my back. "Was that Rick?" she asks and I nod my head, taking the glass of water Seth offers me.

"The bastard wanted you to get rid of it and now he wants to be a part of it?" questions Dean angrily but one look from Ariana shuts him up.

"Did he say anything about custody?" asks Ariana.

"W-what? No!" I say, starting to feel upset again. "Is that what he wants to do?"

"Of course not," says Seth. "Just got to make sure what he means," he says and I nod my head, sipping on the water.

"That's it, give me the address of this guy and we'll pay him a visit," says Dean, standing over me with a pen and paper.

"I am not giving you anything so you can waltz over and beat the crap out of him," I say to him sternly. "I just…I need to think. He'll know where to find me so I need to…I can't stay with this company. I can't go to Mom's so I should buy a place somewhere where he won't expect to find me. Where would I hate living the most?" I continue to babble on to myself as the others look on.

"Iris!" says Ariana, turning my shoulders so I look at her. "You're not going anywhere. We'll help you, I promise," she says, bringing me into her for a hug. This baby is the only thing keeping me going right now, I can't lose her. In any way. Rick wanted me to get rid of her, I don't know what he's like. I mean, we only dated for about a month. He might be a lot of things, what if he tries to harm her? I can't let that happen.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

"We came here to help her relax and that's not going really well right now, is it? What a crappy holiday," says Roman, just as I come out to the living room again. "How is she?" he asks me, all three of the guys looking up at me.

"Ok, she didn't finish her meal though," I tell them all. "I can easily see the worry lines on her forehead," I say, sitting down with a sigh. I got Iris to sleep but she's carrying the worry with her, those worry lines not disappearing after she went to sleep.

"Well, we can't just sit here," says Dean, getting up and pacing. "We have to do something".

"Like what?" asks Seth, as if he's all for Dean's plan on tracking this guy down.

"We are not doing anything," I say, glaring at them all. "We brought Iris out here to relax and that's what we're going to do".

"In case you missed anything sweetheart, the opposite is happening because of that bastard," points out Dean and I stand up.

"I know that but Iris needs us right now and if she wants none of you to go after him then that's what we're going to do," I say, looking at each and every one of them carefully.

"Till then, I have an idea," speaks up Seth, going into Iris's room for a second and then coming right back out. "We can block his number," he says, unlocking Iris's phone and clicking on some things.

"That's your big idea?" asks Dean, scoffing at it.

"It's a hell of a lot better than yours," I comment. "At least she won't get calls from him again as we think about what we're going to do".

"Maybe him reaching out isn't a bad thing," says Roman and we all look at him. How can he say something like that? "He is the kid's father and a baby needs both its parents," he points out.

"You're kidding me right?" Seth asks him. "The guy practically told her to get rid of the baby and now wants part of it? He doesn't deserve to be!" he says, his voice rising.

"It doesn't matter what we think, if he decides to take this to law then she'll have no choice," Roman points out.

"No, he isn't getting anywhere near either of them!" shouts Dean and I close my eyes for a second. Everything is going wrong, we're meant to be having fun not getting riled up for fuck's sake.

"Do you think that's why she's here?" I ask them, my hands playing with the necklace around my neck. "Because she wanted to get away from him?"

"Possibly," says Roman. "But if he's realized his mistake then where's the harm? Lots of people make bad decision in the moment and then regret them later on". He's the voice of reason as always. I sometimes really do think Roman should be a judge cause he's always willing to see both sides.

"Roman, he wanted her to get rid of it. What do you think is going to happen if he gets left alone with the kid?" I ask him, knowing I'm being too extreme. "None of us really know anything about him and neither does Iris. She knew him for less than a month!"

"Ok," says Roman, sitting forward. "He can't call her anymore and till then, I guess we do nothing".

"Right," I say. "And I'll talk to Iris about what she wants to do," I tell them.

"I guess we should start thinking about ways to cheer her up then," says Dean, sitting down and tapping his head. I chuckle and sit down next to him, this is why I love him so much. He's gets angry quite quickly but he's also very caring.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I go to the bathroom and lock the door. I sit on the floor and lean against a wall, looking at Iris's phone. Her background picture is one of us, one that she took when we were kissing. She was always pretty sneaky with a camera. But why is this on her background? Does this mean she still has feelings for me?

I know this is wrong but I go onto her album and start to go through the album labeled with my name. Its all the pictures we took when together. From dates, birthdays, nights out etc. I click on a few and see that they're of me sleeping in various places. One is of us both in bed together, I'm sleeping and she's snuggled up to me, smiling as she takes the picture.

I close the phone and run a hand through my hair with a sigh. I so badly want to tell her I love her but not right now. It's the wrong time for it all. I can't put any more stress on her. She hasn't even forgiven me, everyone else has but her. I don't know what more I can do to get her to forgive me, but I'll sure as hell keep trying. I go to Iris's room and place her phone back where I'd found it earlier and close the door leaving the room.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I open my eyes and see Seth leaving the room. What was he doing in here? I look and see he brought my phone back. I wonder what he was doing with it? I look down at my stomach and breathe evenly.

"I won't let him take you away, I promise," I say, thinking maybe its time everyone knew the truth. It's the last thing I want to do but if Rick tries anything then I'll have no choice. I stay lying down and wonder what will eventually happen to me. Where will I end up? Ideally, I should be in one place, resting. I shouldn't be traveling up and down the country but I have no choice. I need to be with Ariana for my plan to pan out. We have to be in the same place because anything can stop her from getting to me in time. I pick up my phone and call Darren.

" _Hello?"_ says Darren and I smile softly. _"What's up Iris? Everything alright?"_

"No, the opposite actually," I tell him. "Everything was starting just fine till Rick called," I start as I tell him what happened. "He wants access and I don't put him past trying anything to find me".

" _Ah,"_ says Darren, the only person that can fully understand the situation. _"That is a problem,"_ he states as if I already didn't know. After a while of not saying anything he finally comes out with, _"Maybe this is a sign to let everyone know what is actually going on with you"._

"Are you crazy?" I ask him. "I can't tell anyone anything. The only time they should find out is after I've given birth because that fits in perfectly".

" _Still, maybe someone should know the seriousness of your situation,"_ says Darren. _"I mean, how is anything going to go right if everyone thinks there's nothing much wrong"._

"Its best they don't know, it'll just send things into disarray," I tell him.

" _In disarray for them or for you?"_ he counters with me now wishing I'd called Kate instead. _"You're hiding a very big secret and once everyone finds out I doubt they'll be happy"._

"They don't need to be happy, they just need to deal with it," I tell him. "If anyone finds out anything then I'll have to have the conversations I'm hoping to avoid. I know my decisions are questionable but…its my life and my choice".

" _With Rick trying to get back on the scene you really think its wise to be so secretive?"_ he asks me.

"That's why I have four wrestlers ready to take him out," I say, trying to lighten the situation a bit.

" _Two of whom when they find out the truth will not be happy with you,"_ he then says and I sigh.

"Will you quit being so negative? You're stressing me out," I comment, using my freehand to prop myself up. "I'll be long gone before anybody can do anything".

" _Without telling them anything? Do you know how upset they'll feel?"_

"No, because I won't see it," I say, keeping myself in denial for as long as I can. "Look, just…handle the situation afterwards and you know what I'm talking about".

" _You need to think through this carefully, what if something major happens with Rick? They're going to want answers,"_ says Darren. _"You need to think about the future,"_ he advises.

"What future?" I ask, barely above a whisper. "I have to go," I then say and hang up. I thought calling up Darren would be useful but he went all philosophical on me. He does have a point. I don't have to tell the guys anything but maybe I should prepare them for what happens. But who do I tell? Or warn? I can't. I know for a fact none of them can't guarantee blabbing to the others. Right, back to square one. I'll just have to prepare them without their knowledge.

 **Reviews are always appreciated! : )**

 **And for all those who love watching our favorite couple who aren't a couple yet, fluffiness in the next chapter!**


	30. Breakfast Shenanigans!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Hi everyone. Did you all watch Summerslam last night? Like, what? I honestly thought the match between Cena and Rollins would end in either a DQ or no contest but Rollins got them both! And with the help of Jon Stewart! I did not see that coming! Are they planning on giving all the belts to Rollins? Ryback better watch out since Seth will be after the intercontinental championship belt next! The undertaker was awesome as usual! I actually thought he hadn't tapped out but he got his way in the end! And of course, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns killed it out there! A shirtless Dean Ambrose meant a happy me : )**

 **Here's the latest update! The next one will be on Wednesday. As promised our favorite couple that aren't a couple will be spending a bit of time together in this one. Enjoy : )**

 **Ayesha: Aw, thanks. Damn it, Rick ruins everything! Sorry for giving you a sleepless night! Lots of cute moments ahead! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Sorry, but nothing can be revealed yet. Soon though, I promise. Your mini rant has made me laugh like always and thank you : )**

 **Calwitch: I made you teary? I wonder what will happen when we get further into the story…Iris being Iris won't tell anyone. You know what she's like : )**

 **Jade: To be honest, Dean and Ariana should have now been together for a while so it makes sense that he can open up to her. When I do my Dean Ambrose fanfic, you'll get to see the side of him that holds out at the start which is what his character is like.  
Apparently she does. Or maybe I just bring them to her? Ha ha!  
Yes it is weird or maybe the guy actually feels remorse for what he did? Maybe Roman's right and he said it in the heat of the moment. People do make bad decisions. But at the same time how can Iris trust someone who did tell her to get rid of her baby? I'm with you on this one, I would not trust that guy in a million years if he said that.  
Yes she does trust him but they're two different things don't ya think? She can trust him but its still hard for her to move past everything he's done. Hopefully she can.  
Sorry for playing with your emotions but I can't tell anyone anything yet. It will be revealed whilst they're in Vegas though what is going on with Iris and what she's hiding. So there's a little spoiler for you. Or has that made you more anxious? Lol.  
It does doesn't it? I hope you like it!  
Thanks for the review : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: I know! : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: So many questions, none of which I can answer. All shall be revealed soon though : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: We will see in due time, thanks once again! : )**

 **Daken's sister: Interesting. Thanks for the review : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 30:**

 **ARIANA POV**

I move away from the bedroom door. I didn't mean to hear what Iris was talking about but now that I have, I can't forget. What secrets is she keeping? Why is she leaving and what does she mean by questioning her future? I knew she was hiding things but this is too much! When was she planning on telling me she's leaving?!

I'm not going to confront her about anything because that'll just make things worse. But I need to do something. She obviously feels like she can't tell me anything but I need to get rid of that ridiculous notion, with that in mind an idea comes into place. I go and tell Dean what I'm going to do to cheer Iris up tomorrow and he agrees that it's a good idea. Iris is like my sister and its my responsibility to get her through this pregnancy alive and well. Then I can work on why she wants to leave. I don't think its anything to do with Seth, I mean everyone's patched everything up now.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Hey," says Seth, coming into my room. I give him a smile and sit up straighter, using the pillows behind me to lean my back on. "You feeling alright?" he asks, walking in further.

"Yeah," I say, bending my legs and rubbing my feet. "What's up?" I then ask him.

"Nothing, just wanted to see you before we all called it a night," he answers which makes my heart beat rapidly. Why does this have to be so hard? There are so many things that I want to tell Seth but I can't. There are lots of things I want to ask but I can't. The first one being, why do you care about me so much?

"I'm as alright as can be," I state, shrugging my shoulders. But damn, my feet are killing me. It's not like I've been walking miles or anything that they hurt like this. They're a bit red too, no doubt swollen slightly but I can't tell. I don't generally tend to look at my feet. I guess I'll find out if I put my shoes on.

"You sure?" he asks me and I nod my head. All of a sudden Seth grabs my hands which make me look at him instantly. He then gently pushes me back against the pillows. I don't say anything but just watch him. He moves my legs and sits down, placing my feet in his lap. I smile at him as he starts to massage them.

"Seth, you don't have to," I tell him.

"I know," is what he simply answers with. I don't think I can find a more caring person than Seth if I tried. He really has turned everything around. I guess you could say I'm proud of him. He's come far.

"Thank you Seth, for everything," I say to him and he looks up at me. "You've been a good friend to me".

"I have to be, how else am I going to stop Dean from punching the hell out of me?" he jokes, making me laugh. "Besides, its nothing compared to what you've done for me. And stop thanking me cause I haven't done much," he goes on to say.

"You might think its not," I comment softly.

"Besides, friends don't need to thank each other right?" he questions and I nod my head. "Good, so the next time you say it I will…" he trails off, a thinking look on his face.

"You will do what?" I question curiously.

"I will…" Seth starts but then pauses. "I don't know but when I think of it, it'll be far worse than anything you have ever imagined," he finishes and I start to laugh again.

"A-alright," I say, trying to calm myself. His face looked dead serious and then, nothing!

* * *

 **SETH POV**

Me and Iris talk about random topics. This is actually a perfect scene for me. We're talking and Iris has her head back, eyes closed, so I can stare at her as much as I want without it coming off as weird to her.

"Hmm, your hands still got the magic," comments Iris as I continue to rub her feet. When we were together, before Iris would head off for a match she'd stand nervously at the Gorilla. I'd rub her shoulders and whisper words of encouragement to her, it'd really pump her up. Soon, Iris is asleep and I remove her feet from my lap. I get her into a lying position and pull the covers up.

"Sleep tight Iris," I say and I know I shouldn't do this but I do it anyway. I lean forward and place a kiss on her forehead. I know while she's conscious I will never get the chance to but seeing her sleeping like that, I just had to. I couldn't help it. I shut off the light and leave the room. I am going to blow up if don't tell her soon how I feel. But, I have to wait. I have to wait till an appropriate time. I have to wait till she tells me herself that she's forgiven me.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

The next day I decide that I'll spend my time listening to some music and maybe reading a book. I haven't read a book and I need to know about a good happy ending. It always gives me hope that maybe everything will be alright in the end and that's something I severely need.

I get dressed and once I get out of the room, I see everyone piled together on the floor and place a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. There's pillows and blankets everywhere! Ariana's right on top of Dean and it seems like Dean junior is very happy with that. Roman is on the floor, sleeping on his front, all stretched out because of which half of Seth's body is on top of Roman's legs. I quickly take a few pictures with my phone, making sure Dean's 'mishap' isn't in it. Its not something I really want to share.

I walk over to the kitchen and see there's nothing stocked up in the fridge. Dean is so silly sometimes, he invites us all over and doesn't stock up with any food! Especially with me living here, I'm hungry all the time! I look over at the guys and know they'll kill me if I leave the apartment. But not if I leave by myself. I look over and think about who I should wake up. Dean, no. Ariana, no because Dean will wake up. If he does he'll give me a long list of things he feels like eating and I'm not up to making it all. Roman, I'll have to kick him to wake him up and even that might not work. Eventually, my eyes land on Seth and I realize he's my best option. I walk over and carefully get past my friends to get to Seth. I place my hand on his arm and shake him gently.

"Seth?" I say his name lowly, don't know why. Everyone here sleeps like they're characters from 'sleeping beauty' and been put under a spell. "Seth?" I say his name again and he starts to stir.

"Another nightmare?" asks Seth, quickly getting up and rubbing his eyes. I start to feel bad that I've worried him but shake my head.

"No, no nightmare," I say with a small chuckle, always touched by how much he cares about me. "I need your help," I say with a smile.

"Sure," says Seth with a yawn, getting up easily. I hold on to the side of the couch, to get up too as I was crouched down. "Here," he says, holding up his hands and I take them, getting back on my feet. He only lets go when we're both sure that I'm steady. I gesture for him to follow me and we start to whisper in hushed tones.

"Sorry for waking you but there's no food," I state. "We need to go get some for breakfast. I would have gone by myself but I have a feeling I would get into trouble".

"Firstly, you would," points out Seth, smiling at me. "And second, I'm glad to help," he says and goes over to where his bags are. He pulls out a shirt and takes off the one he's currently wearing. I try not to look at him but I can't not, he's hot! I force myself to turn my head but as soon as he turns to change his pants, my eyes go straight to his butt. His butt being the one physical feature that gets me anywhere. He turns around and I quickly look away. "Shall we go?" Instead of answering I just nod my head and pick up my purse. "You don't need that, come on," he says, taking it off me and putting it aside before leading me out the apartment.

"I slept alright by the way," I say as we walk down the stairs slowly and carefully. Dean lives on the first floor so it seems pointless to take the elevator. I could tell he was debating about something with himself and I think that's what it was.

"That's-that's good," says Seth, holding the door open. The closest place isn't too far away and we start to walk it down. "Listen, don't worry about Rick, I'm sure we can take care of anything if there's a problem," he assures me.

"I know," I tell him. "That's why I'm ok, I know I have four wrestlers who have my back".

"Three, Dean's not a wrestler," says Seth, scrunching up his face. "You have three wrestlers and one maniac," he jokes which makes me laugh.

"Don't let him catch you saying that because he'll rip you a new one," I warn him. Once inside the supermarket, I pick up a basket which is then swiftly taken out of my hands. "Hey!"

"Thank you very much," says Seth. "You are not carrying all the food we're getting," he then says.

"You're not the boss of me," I say with my hands on my hips, refusing to walk a step further till he gave it back to me.

"Ok, but if you want my services as a wrestler when it comes to Rick then you'll have to do exactly as I say," says Seth, swinging the basket back and forth in between us, a smirk covering his whole face because he has me exactly where he wants me.

"I'm going to tell Dean what you said about him," I say, walking off as he runs behind me.

"Oh, no, please Iris," says Seth in a melodramatic way. "Don't tell him anything! I promise to not hate you forever and ever," he says in a childlike way which I find very cute as he switches each second from being at my right side to being at my left side.

"Hmm, not a good enough deal," I say, grabbing some eggs and placing them in the basket. "Now stand still in one place otherwise those will break," I tell him, pointing my finger at him.

"Ok," says Seth with a pout, placing his finger on his lips. I can't help but let out a chuckle and move his hand away from his mouth. "Ooh, peanut butter!" he exclaims all of a sudden and reaches behind me to grab a jar.

"Seth, watch it!" I say, slapping his chest repeatedly.

"But its…peanut butter," he says, putting on a pout.

"And this is a baby!" I point out to him, using both my hands to gesture to my stomach.

"Peanut butter?" asks Seth and despite feeling maybe a little annoyed I let out a chuckle.

"Stop acting like a kid and go find some ice cream, I'm craving it badly," I say, turning him around and pushing him in the other direction. He walks off but not before giving me a horrified look. Trust Seth to make me laugh repeatedly. I go through some of the aisles, realizing that I can't pick up stuff without Seth there because he has the basket. I make mental notes of things I see that we'll need.

"Excuse me," I hear an unfamiliar voice and turn around to see someone. A guy specifically. He looks familiar to me, I don't know why. "Hi, I'm Adam," he says, sticking out his hand as I give him a suspicious look. "I waved at you from my apartment yesterday," he then says as it comes back to me.

"Oh yes, of course," I say, shaking his hand but then quickly take my hand out of his after remembering Dean's warning. He continues looking at me as I look around for Seth.

"Your name?" he asks me.

"Um, Iris," I say, putting a smile on my face. "If you'll excuse me I really need to get going," I say, getting an uncomfortable feeling from him. My gut instincts tend to be right so with my 'bad feeling' about him and Dean's warning I think I should get away from him.

"Wait," says Adam, grabbing my arm as I stop and look at his hand. He laughs and takes his hand off. "I just want to talk, I'm sure I can take a few minutes of your time," he says, it coming off more as a command. I can't seem to catch a break, can I?

"Babe, look what I found," I hear Seth's familiar voice and see him push past Adam. "Your favorite, chocolate fudge brownie," he says, holding it up to my face.

"Thanks," I say, taking it from him and he suddenly leans in and places a kiss on my cheek. I feel my face go slightly red and a tingle on my cheek. As I look into his eyes I realize what he's doing. "Um, this is Adam. He lives across from Dean's place," I say, gesturing towards Adam.

"Oh, hey," says Seth, shaking Adam's hand who doesn't look too happy.

"Right, this is…" trails off Adam, pointing to Seth.

"I'm the boyfriend," says Seth, putting an arm around my waist. "And the father of course, in case you're wondering," he says with a smile. "We're so excited, so close now," he says and I look up at him with a smile. If only any part of what he said was true.

"Right, well good luck guys. I'll see you around," says Adam, looking at me when he says the last part. I sigh in relief after he's left.

"Why Mister Rollins, I didn't know you could act so well," I compliment him.

"Really? I do it every week when I pretend to actually like Dean," jokes Seth which makes me laugh. "What did that creep want anyway?" he asks me, as we walk down the aisle.

"He wanted to talk," I say, both of us knowing exactly what that probably means.

"Good thing I came with you," says Seth, walking ahead and grabbing some bread.

"Yeah," I say to myself. After getting everything we need we head over to the till and Seth pays for everything, insisting on carrying all the bags. "Seth, at least give me one bag," I insist.

"And for the last time, over my dead body," says Seth casually and I open the door for him to get out. We walk back down the street and once we get to the apartment I look up at Adam's apartment. For a second its like I'm entranced but once I hear Seth try and open the door with the amount of bags in his hands, my attention is diverted. I open the door for him and walk back up the stairs. Once back in the apartment, Seth helps me unpack everything and put it away.

"What do you fancy for breakfast?" I ask him, leaning on the small island in between us.

"Hmm, eggs," says Seth.

"Good, you can start on them," I tell him, handing him the pan and pushing the eggs towards him.

"Say what now?" he asks and I tell him what he has to do. I'm actually surprised, Dean has a fully functional kitchen. We start playing a game that we used to play all the time. It's a good thing everyone's asleep because they hated being within hearing range for it. "Gold," says Seth.

"Teeth," I say, flipping the pancake in the pan and then putting it on the plate as Seth seasons the scrambled eggs that he's making.

"Smile," says Seth, we're saying the first thing that comes to mind.

"Happy," I say, feeling completely relaxed with what we're doing.

"Iris," says Seth and I look at him as he places the eggs on a plate, ready to do some more. "What?"

"Nothing," I say, quickly looking away as I pour more pancake batter into the pan. "Baby," I say, carrying on with the game.

"Fuck, not this again," we hear Dean say and smile at each other before looking back at Dean.

"Good morning to you too!" I say, turning back around to focus on my pancake.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

I hear talking and open my eyes to see Dean's chest. I smile at feeling the tent in his boxers. I don't think I'll ever find anyone quite as unique as Dean. I realize the voices are coming from Seth and Iris.

"Oh, watch you don't put too much salt in it," I hear Iris say. "Plant," she says. Hmm, that's random. Before I can get up and let them know I'm awake I hear Seth respond with a random word and roll my eyes, I can't believe we're back to this game. I get up and watch them, being playful and laughing as they make breakfast. Just like it used to be. Maybe that isn't a bad thing.

"Hey Roman," I whisper, kicking him in his lower back. I know for a fact that's a bit bruised so he'll definitely wake up. He stirs and gives me a glare, yeah, Roman's not a morning person. I place a hand over my mouth and point to Iris and Seth. He lifts his head up slightly and looks.

"Blow the man down!" they both sing and laugh, getting back to their stupid game. He gives me a something's-going-on look. I then shake awake Dean and know he won't wake up. So I grab his cock and gently stroke it.

"Mmm," says Dean, his eyes opening instantly. "I don't mind if you don't," he says lowly, and I shake my head. I place a finger over my lip and point once again to Iris and Seth.

"Ssh," I say and he sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Happy," says Iris as her word. Dean rolls his eyes just like me, realizing what they're doing.

"Iris," says Seth and I quickly pull Dean down with me as Iris turns her head slightly to look at Seth. Although, I don't think it would have mattered because her sole focus is Seth. Me, Roman and Dean all look at each other, knowing the same thing. There's something still between those two. They both continue the game. I guess Dean gets tired of it all because of the next thing he does is…

"Fuck, not this again!" says Dean, getting up as I shake my head and look at Roman.

 **IRIS POV**

"Dude, what's with the tent in your boxers?" Seth asks him and I quickly flip my pancake and turn around. Sure enough, there stands Dean and Dean junior, ready to go.

"Oh, a little teasing from my so called future wife," says Dean disappointedly, sitting on one of the stools on the other side of the island.

"Its not my fault an earthquake can't wake you up," says Ariana, getting up as does Roman. I put the newly made pancake with the rest and put the plate on the island.

"Freshly made pancakes!" I exclaim and then grab the syrup and put that there too.

"I love you Iris," says Roman, as Ariana takes a seat next to Dean and Roman next to Ariana.

"Love you too big man," I say, popping a plate of toast on the island as they start digging in.

"Eggs and omelet's up!" announces Seth which makes me laugh.

"Ooh, the juice," I say, pointing to the fridge and Seth goes in there, taking out the jug I put in there earlier. "And before Ariana complains, chocolate sauce," I say, placing that bottle there too. "And waffles," I then say, grabbing the plate that they were in.

"If you weren't a wrestler, I swear you'd be a chef," says Ariana, hungrily munching through it all.

"A good one too since she taught me how to cook," adds on Seth. Seth then takes my hand and leads me over to the couches.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, reluctantly sitting down.

"Getting you to eat," replies Seth. "I know you'll just stand there and serve everyone else," he says.

"Because she's a waitress, duh!" points out Dean as Seth makes a plate of food for me. That remark earns Dean a hit on the head from Ariana who glares at him.

"Say that again and I won't hesitate in putting this knife through your heart," she tells him.

"Up top!" says Roman and Ariana high fives him which makes me laugh because Dean's pouting.

"She's not my wife yet and is already plotting to kill me," comments Dean and Seth gives me an amused look as he hands me a plate and fork, sitting opposite me to eat his own food.

"Then stop being an ass!" shouts Seth, making everyone laugh.

"Now I'm not allowed to speak the truth? This is America people!" he shouts, deluded. "I can say what I want, whenever I want and however I want".

"Not if you want to marry my best friend," I comment.

"I thought you were marrying me because you love me. For who I am," says Dean, looking at Ariana.

"As if!" snorts Ariana. "I'm marrying you because I feel sorry for you, I mean how could I say no when you were down on one knee?" she questions.

"Wait a sec, he actually got down on one knee?" asks Roman.

"Surprisingly," says Ariana. "I always thought we'd be having sex and he'd blurt it out or something but that didn't happen," she says with a chuckle.

"Now that sounds more like Dean," says Seth with a nod of his head as I nod mine in agreement.

"Hey, I always thought the same. See, we're perfect for each other," says Dean, pecking Ariana's cheek as I smile at them. I can tell from the side of Ariana's face that she's trying not to smile.

"Fuck it we are," says Ariana and grabs the back of Dean's neck, making out with him right then and there as Roman moves away and joins us instead.

"Don't fuck all over the food we just made!" shouts Seth as the rest of us laugh at Ariana and Dean who don't look amused in the slightest.

 **Reviews are always appreciated! : )**

 **Next Chapter: The girls go out!**


	31. Baby Stuff

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Hi guys! Here's the next update! I know I said there wasn't going to be one but someone, I'm not saying any names…(Ayesha)…, wasn't happy about me not updating. So because of that someone, again no names,…(Ayesha)…, I am posting a chapter today. I have managed to wiggle around my schedule and get this done! For future reference, I normally do update daily but don't expect it all the time! I have a life too you know! Ha ha, hope you guys like it! : )**

 **On a completely different note, i've watched like half of this week's RAW and it just has to be said, the Dudley Boyz are back! I am so excited to see what will happen now. I loved watching them when I was a kid.**

 **Ayesha: Ya happy? Another update! I had to lose an hour of sleep for this so you better appreciate it, lol, jk. But I there won't be an update on Thursday cause I'm spending the whole day with my best friend and we tend to kinda get crazy when we're together. See? Advance notice…btw, the comments above are just lighthearted, don't take them seriously. But thanks for liking my last chapter, I knew you'd love it! : )**

 **Calwitch: Yeah, I still play it with my sister all the time! It's a great game! It means a lot to know you're attached to my characters. Writing is a hobby of mine, not something I want to pursue as a career. So to know that I've written it that well means a lot, thank you so much! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks as always love : )**

 **ShaqGaddy: I knew you'd like lots of Seth and Iris. You sound like me. If a guy did ever grab me like that then I'd go apeshit on his ass! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Ha ha ha, you always makes me laugh! He had his shirt off again on RAW! Damn it, too much teasing! He might as well not even wear a top, it keeps getting ripped off! ;) Seth is going to do everything the right way this time : )**

 **Jade: Don't worry about it my love! Yeah, I always watch the shows afterwards. Since I live in the UK all the shows come on like at 12am and that's when I'm getting ready to go to bed! I always watch it the day after so I watched Summerslam on Monday and am watching RAW later on tonight.  
As long as you're getting everything you need to do done then that's fine. How's the ankle holding up?  
I thought why not? It was about time some fluffiness came into it. Yay! That's amazing to know! Thanks for reviewing and don't work too hard : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 31:**

"Iris, get ready to go outside. I'll be back in a second," Ariana tells me as I run the tap and start to wash the dishes. I know nobody else will do it.

"Thank you," says Seth, grabbing the washing liquid off of me and nudging me to the side gently with his hip.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, my hands on my hips.

"Doing the dishes, duh!" says Seth in an obvious tone.

"So sit your booty on the couch!" orders Dean, moving me away from the kitchen and handing me to Roman who then makes me sit on the couch.

"I don't like being manhandled," I tell them but they just snicker. "Since when did you guys get all domestic?" I ask them, thinking they only knew how to eat.

"Been living by myself for years and she thinks I'm not domestic," comments Dean to Roman and Seth, glancing at each of them. "I mean, who do you think has been doing the dishes all these years?" he then asks me.

"No one, you order from outside," I say, sitting back on the couch and rubbing my stomach.

"How the fuck did you know that?" asks Dean, drying the dishes and handing them to Roman who puts them away. They're like a well oiled machine.

"Seriously?" I ask him, I mean its Dean. How can anyone expect anything more?

"Never mind, wait till I get married then it'll be food cooked by chef Ariana," states Dean with a smug smirk which then drops by what happens next.

"The fuck I will," says Ariana, coming out of the bathroom all dressed.

"Babe…" starts Dean but Ariana doesn't give him a chance to say anything.

"Don't 'babe' me," says Ariana, pointing her finger at her boyfriend as I look on amused. This would be perfect with some popcorn right now. Ooh, toffee popcorn would be great! "I know your plan so if you think for a second I'm going to cook and clean for you, you got another thing coming," she says.

"You're going to be living with the terminator," comments Roman, sending the guys into hysterics as Ariana doesn't look pleased and I cover up the smile on my face.

"Come Iris, lets leave before I put a bullet through their heads," says Ariana and helps me up. "We are going shopping," she states as I get my jacket on.

"But we hate shopping!" exclaims Dean.

"It's a good thing you're not going then," says Ariana with a smirk. "Goodbye boys," she says and heads off towards the door.

"See, not even a loving glance," says Dean looking disappointed.

"Bye!" I say, waving at them and leave the apartment with Ariana. "You guys are too funny".

"I'm telling you, if I was pregnant I'd be having to handle two kids," comments Ariana, referring to Dean and I laugh, nodding my head in agreement.

"What are we shopping for?" I ask Ariana, having gotten in the cab as she does too.

"Baby clothes," states Ariana and I squeal and hug her.

"Really?" I ask her, not even having thought of it yet. Which is surprising because that's something I would think about in the first months of being pregnant, but I didn't. I guess all the worrying and problems got to me.

"I hate shopping but this one trip isn't such a bad idea," says Ariana and I hug her again.

"You won't be sarcastic and annoying?" I ask her. Ariana opens her mouth in disbelief at what I said. But its true! Whenever we've gone shopping, she wants in and out in five seconds. Not understanding the seriousness of buying clothes. Lots of things need to be considered. Right color, right size, whether it looks good on you, whether you can match it with any jewelry etc.

"I'm not annoying!" protests Ariana. "But I'll try and be an optimist today," she promises. Once we get to the shopping centre we immediately go to the baby's section. I immediately start looking around at stuff. "Well you can't buy blue or pink because you don't know the gender," she comments.

"True, but I can always buy both and hand whichever one I don't need over to you for the future," I remark and she sticks her tongue out at me before going through some clothes. "So how is it living with Dean?" I then ask curiously. "You guys weren't at the moving in stage before I left," I point out. I actually never thought to talk about this before. Its kinda weird because it has been on my mind a couple of times but whenever it comes to asking I forget!

"Alright, I mean he's a guy," answers Ariana and shrugs her shoulders.

"Do you know your way around Vegas yet?" I then go on to ask.

"Actually, we spend most of the time at our apartment in Chicago," answers Ariana which surprises me.

"Our apartment? The one me and you own together?" I ask her. Although I haven't gone there in months! As soon as I left Seth I just went stayed in hotels till eventually ending up at my Mom's. Everything I needed I always take with me so its not like I needed to go back for something.

"Yep, its just," pauses Ariana and shows me a pair of shoes which I nod my head to. She puts them in the trolley and then continues. "Mom is the only family I have really, since Dad died," she goes on to say. "I mean, I know I have cousins and everything but its not the same because they don't live close by".

"Ok, so you wanna stay close with her. How does Dean take that?"

"Alright," she answers with a smile. "He said it just means we have two places to live. The apartment in Chicago can be our place and Vegas can be our 'Holiday Home'," he tells me, making me chuckle. "We can go there when we don't want to see anyone we know".

"Ooh, I think I know what you get up to," I state in a sing song voice.

"But don't worry, we'll totally move out once the baby comes," she says, ignoring my comment. That will not be needed though. She can have the apartment.

"You don't have to," I say, keeping up pretences for now. "It'll be nice having you guys around".

"I didn't say we're going far, just across the hall," she says with a smile. I should totally have seen that coming. "Mom is my only close family but you are too Iris. My only sister. And as a sister isn't it my job to help you get through the first few weeks of Motherhood?" she questions as I stare at her and nod my head. "Well then, I'll be there". I nod my head again willing the tears in my eyes to go away. "Oh, please don't cry," she says, grabbing a hold of my hand.

"What? I'm not gonna cry," I say which is a total lie because I so feel like crying right now.

"Yeah right (!)" comments Ariana, knowing me all too well. We continue going through more clothes, talking about stuff as per usual. "Iris, after the baby's born you're living in Chicago right? In our apartment?" she asks which I find weird because we were discussing this a few minutes ago.

"I thought that much was obvious by what I we were talking about before," I comment.

"What? Oh yeah, I just meant you're not going to go see Andrea are you," she says my Mother's name with disdain in her voice.

"I hardly think I can travel around, she'll have to come to see me," I point out.

"What if she wants you to live with her?" she goes on to ask.

"I'd decline, I think she'll be too bossy about what I should and shouldn't do for my baby," I blag through it because I'm literally lying my ass off. My pants should be on fire right now because all this talk about where I'm gonna be and such, it's all a massive lie.

"So you wouldn't leave to go with your Mom?" she questions and I shake my head. She gives me a pointed look and I start to wonder if something is wrong.

"Everything alright Ari?" I ask and she nods her head, looking away. "When are you guys getting married?" I then ask her.

"I don't know, we're just winging it," replies Ariana, shrugging her shoulders. "Unlike you, we haven't been dreaming about this day since we were five," she comments.

"Well I don't think I'm getting married any time soon so you're welcome to ask me about absolutely anything," I tell her and see her look guilty for a second. There was a time when I thought for sure that Seth was going to propose, but he didn't. Given anymore time I may just have ended up proposing to him.

"You never know, you might meet someone," says Ariana and I nod my head. I don't think I'll ever be able to feel for another person the way I feel about Seth. Most people would be over their relationship by now but my feelings for Seth have and always will remain the same.

"Ooh, check this one!" I exclaim, showing her a white baby grow that has different colored polka dots all over it.

"Ah, cute," says Ariana and I put it into the trolley she's managing. "I guess retail therapy does work after all," she says as I stop and look at her.

"Excuse me?" I ask and she just shakes her head. We pick out lots more stuff.

"What else will you need?" asks Ariana, tapping her chin as I continue to go through racks of clothing. "You'll need a stroller," she says and picks up the store's catalogue knowing that I'm not done with clothes just yet. I think she's bored of looking at clothes.

"Ooh, I like that one," I say, pointing to one that looks great.

"But its not efficient," says Ariana as I raise my eyebrows at her. "You're better off with this one," she says, pointing to one that doesn't look as good but is more workable.

"Then we best get that one," I say, going back to the clothes. I put a pair of shoes into the trolley.

"That's it?" asks Ariana and I give her a confused look. "Normally you'd argue with me till you get your way, especially about something like this," she points out. Oh crap, she's right.

"Yes well I'd rather be looking at things than having a petty argument with you," I say, hoping she doesn't catch me out. No matter what I do, the future is the one thing I keep thinking about.

"I'm liking the attitude of this Iris, she's less whiny," teases Ariana and I push her arm as she laughs. "I'll go over and tell them to get one delivered to your apartment in Chicago," she says and I nod my head. Not seeing anything more I like, I push the trolley which is kind of hard to do and walk around. I see something move at the corner of my eye and stop, looking right. Its just toys and more toys. I walk over to the stacks of toys and smile slightly. I wonder what my baby will like. I remember I've left the trolley and go and get it before returning to the toys. I notice something odd though, I can see something on the other side. I look closer and all of a sudden Dean jumps out from behind yelling,

"Boo!" I put my hands on my chest letting out a scream. Dean laughs at me as I try and breathe.

"You moron!" I call him, grabbing a toy and starting to hit him with it. "What is wrong with you?" I ask him, running a hand through my hair.

"Your face…" he trails off, laughing some more.

"I heard you scream," Ariana stops right next to me, out of breath. She must have ran it but as soon as she notices Dean being there I think she gets the picture. "What's the bastard do this time?"

"Scared the crap out of me, that's what," I tell her and she shakes her head.

"Do you have nothing better to do?" asks Ariana, moving away from Dean who tries to pull her into a kiss.

"What? You're my world so where else am I supposed to be?" questions Dean as neither of us look on amused.

"Well, you're not mine so kindly move it and get lost!" says Ariana and we hear laughing. I see Roman and Seth approach us. "Ok, what are you all doing here?" she asks them, her arms crossed over her chest.

"We got bored," answers Roman, shrugging his shoulders.

"So you thought you'd send Dean to give me and my baby a heart attack?" I question.

"Oh god, what did you do?" asks Seth with a here-we-go-again look.

"Oh, it was so funny dude you should have seen it," starts Dean, starting to relay the story. "Then she was all 'Aah!' Like as if I'm a stalker or something," he finishes, laughing again.

"Dean, you don't do that to someone who's pregnant," says Roman, shaking his head and placing an arm around me as I lean in to him.

"But it was funny!" defends Dean, looking upset that Roman didn't find it funny.

"You're marrying that," I say to Ariana as I point to Dean.

"Don't remind me," says Ariana with a sigh. "Why are you even here if you're bored? You hate shopping!" she says to her boyfriend, allowing him to put an arm around her.

"Yes but these guys refused to go to a strip joint," Dean explains nonchalantly.

"You what?" asks Ariana, grabbing a hold of Dean's ear and you can see the pain on his face.

"Woman, I've been hit with steel chairs, kendo sticks, tables and even barbed wire," starts Dean. "What makes you think this will hurt?" he asks, pointing to where her hand is on his ear. This just seems to anger Ariana because she tightens her grip and Dean lets out an, "Ow, ow, ow".

"Does it hurt now?" asks Ariana with a smug smirk. They continue bickering till Roman eventually gets in between them and tells them to stop acting like five year olds.

"I honestly cannot believe these guys are ready to get married to each other," whispers Seth in my ear making me snicker.

"What?" asks Ariana, glaring at the both of us. We quickly shake our heads. "Ok, lets continue with our shopping," she says, grabbing my arm and leading me away along with the trolley as the guys get left to their own devices.

* * *

 **DEAN POV**

"Dude, you know you got to apologize right?" asks Seth as I rub my ear. Ariana might look like a girl but her grip was very deadly. But I definitely found it hot at the same time.

"Obviously," I say, tapping my chin with my finger. "Hmm, what to do?" I question myself aloud.

"How about you use the words 'I'm sorry'?" suggests Roman but I scoff.

"This is Dean Ambrose you're talking to pal," I remind him but he just rolls his eyes.

"Ok, well Mister Ambrose we are going to join the ladies because we did nothing wrong," says Seth, leaving as Seth follows him and I look on in horror.

"Traitors!" I shout at them both and notice people looking at me. "Yeah, what?" I say, glaring at them which scares them enough to get them to turn back to what they were doing.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"You see what I mean? He's not mentally prepared to be married but he had the audacity to propose?" questions Ariana, walking slightly ahead of me as she vents her frustration.

"Oh, the horror (!)" I tell her and she's too angry to notice the sarcasm in my tone.

"I know right?" says Ariana, glancing at me briefly. "I swear he just makes these plans on a whim without actually thinking about them," she continues.

"I think you're lucky," I tell her, picking up a toy and putting it into the trolley. "Yes, Dean is immature and sometimes stupid and sex is the only thing that he cares about most of the time," I start, which makes her chuckle. "But that lunatic would take a bullet for you and isn't that the kind of guy every girl wants?" Before she can answer, Seth and Roman make an appearance.

"Where's the third dweeb?" asks Ariana crossing her arms over her chest, her face not in much of a frown as before.

"We abandoned him, we're team Ariana," says Seth, throwing Ariana a wink.

"Thanks," says Ariana.

"Guys, I was just telling Ariana how lucky she is to have Dean," I say, looking at them both since Ariana's back is turned. Roman gives me a look and I glare at him to go along with it.

"Yeah, I mean he has many great qualities," says Roman and I mouth 'what the hell' with my arms in the air.

"Like what?" asks Ariana, turning around as I change my position to lean on the trolley. This couldn't get any worse, now Roman has nothing to say.

"You know, how he always…asks you…how you're feeling," Seth tries to save Roman but fails miserably. I put my head in my hand and shake it, these guys are just awful.

"And when he…proposed to you," says Roman. They're setting off bombs instead of diffusing them.

"Just…stop," I say with a sigh. "We all know Dean gets childish sometimes but he does good things. Like when he asked me to help surprise you on your birthday," I remind her. Dean came up with the idea and I helped him plan it all, letting him do it exactly how he wanted to. "When he sat with you for hours of doing nothing on your Dad's death anniversary, how he always remembers what food and drinks you like, how he's practically living at your apartment despite having his own so you don't have to be so far away from your Mom," I continue to go on, the boys being too stupid to not pick those things up.

"How he's non stop talking about how sexy you are," says Roman with a groan. "Since you guys have been together he hasn't ever been able to not talk about you. I can say anything and it'll come back to how amazing you are or how lucky he is," he continues.

"He-he says that?" asks Ariana, looking as if she can't believe Dean says those things.

"You kidding me? Its so annoying that we eventually start to ignore him," says Seth with a laugh. "Oh, the strip joint thing was a total joke by the way," he then adds on as Ariana and I both stare at him. "What? He said he'll pass time by pushing your buttons," he then says.

"Oh, he did, did he?" asks Ariana and I can just feel she's going to erupt any second.

"But that's a good thing right? It means he knows what sets you off and that means he's taken the time to get to know you," I point out trying to help Dean. It seems like I'm the only one that is since his best friends are feeding him to the she-wolf.

"You could have told me earlier that he was just messing around," says Ariana, looking at Roman and Seth and I know she's a bit worried about where Dean is now.

"Yeah but we had a bet going on and I've lost 50 bucks," comments Roman, resulting in Ariana punching his arm. "Ok, I'm sorry," he apologizes.

"Ari, you were right," I tell her with a nod. "Men are nothing but trouble," I state.

"I'm going to go find Dean before he starts hitting his head on a brick wall or something," says Ariana and walks two steps forward before Dean turns up. Neither one says anything till Ariana asks, "What's that behind your back?" she asks. Dean gives a small smile as he bring out from behind him a little brown teddy bear. He holds it out in front of Ariana who doesn't take it.

" _I'm sorry_ ," says Dean but its not Dean. Its his voice but he hasn't actually moved his mouth, it came out the bear! Aw, that's so sweet. She can't not forgive him.

"How the fuck did you manage to get that done in the space of fifteen minutes?" says Ariana as my smile drops. I have to stop expecting normal reactions from these guys because neither of them are.

"Build-a-bear is just around the corner and bribing people gets you a long way, future tip," explains Dean, looking and pointing at me as he says the last part.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" asks Ariana and Dean nods his head. Ariana then takes the bear and keeps it close to herself. "I cannot believe I'm marrying you," she comments and then smiles. "Get over here," she then says and pulls him towards her, making out with him. I look at Roman and Seth and cough awkwardly as bystanders give off strange looks.

"Are you guys planning on making a baby here or something?" I question aloud making everyone laugh.

"Lets just continue our trip, alright?" suggests Ariana, keeping her hand in Dean's. I've never seen anyone more suited for each other and I'm sure what I've decided is absolutely right. They're it. I'm going to give my baby to Ariana and Dean. They're going to be her parents!

 **Reviews are always appreciated! : )**

 **Next chapter: More fun doing the rest of the shopping!**


	32. Fake Couple

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next update guys! I hope you like it. I have a feeling some of you will like certain part a little too much! Next update is Friday! Enjoy!**

 **Calwitch: Aw, thank you! It depends on what she can ask without Iris realizing what's going on. And if she was direct then Iris would just close up. Plus, if she asks too many questions then Iris would get suspicious. But thanks for that! : )**

 **Bianca3: Hello Ms Lurker! Thank you, it means a lot. The highlight of your day? Now this is the highlight of mine! Thanks for the lovely review : )**

 **Jade: Don't worry, you'll be back to your dancing in no time now!  
Hmm, I had to google Greg Valentine cause I didn't know who he is. Is that bad? I don't know. But yes, that's what Dean sounded like in that last chapter eh?  
Dean needs to stop messing around but it was all in good fun!  
Thanks for reviewing as always! Hope you like the next one! : )**

 **Ayesha: 3 updates? All starting with 'I love you'? Nice! Glad to know you appreciated it, my sleep is very important to me ; ) Hey, I needed a ship name and now I have Dari thanks to you! Nice! Now you need to come up with one for Iris and Seth. That's right, I've given you a task and you** _ **have**_ **to do it! It's alright, nearly everyone swears when reviewing! I find it funny. Yes, you can get surprises out of me. Out of nowhere. Like an RKO! Lol. Its because I don't want to say I can update when there's a possibility I might not be able to and then I get a chance to so…Best author? Woohoo! Thanks again! : )**

 **ShaqGaddy: We shall find out all in good time. In the meanwhile, here's a virtual tissue on my behalf (hands over a tissue)…You shall find out what's going on soon, I promise : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Who doesn't love shopping? Well, me. Yes, I dislike it. Only because my sisters take forever and ever! Either you like something or you don't. I'm kinda like a guy tagging along with them because all I do is complain. Ha ha. Thanks for the review! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: I have a feeling the new Wyatt member will be nothing but trouble! John Cena gave Jon Stewart an AA! I honestly thought he'd put him back down but he actually went and done it! I was screaming 'Do it! Do it!' Not really but I was on the inside. And then Sting came and stole the show! But hey, that meant we got to see some Rollins skin right? Speaking of he does need to doesn't he? We'll see what happens : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 32:**

" _Hi, I cannot believe you left without even telling me!"_ complains Natalya on the other end of the phone as I lean against the counter where the sinks are in the bathroom. "Friends don't do that Miss Buckley," she comments.

"Sorry, but I hardly knew myself," I defend myself. "The guys and Ariana decided to surprise me and I thought why not. It'll give me some relaxing time too," I go on to explain.

" _True, but now this means I have to let Bitchy Barbie do my hair,"_ says Natalya, making me laugh. One of the other stylists has a right attitude which only increased when I start working there. She disliked the fact that the Divas liked me doing their hair. But its not my fault if I did it better. Lets just say all of the Divas don't really like her and gave her a nickname of sorts.

"And I'm sure she'll do a good job," I go on to say, finding the whole thing very funny.

" _I doubt it, everyone's going on about how much they miss you and she keeps letting out a loud sigh. Like if she had a good personality then maybe we'd say something nice about her,"_ she says.

"Or maybe you guys need to change you attitude," I suggest to her.

" _Yeah, because we attacked her like a pack of wolves (!)"_ comments Natalya. _"By the way, Nikki told me to tell you she misses you too. And Brie. And Naomi. Jeez, calm down guys. Fine, everybody misses you,"_ she says and I can only assume the chatter in the background is coming from the Divas.

"I miss you all too," I tell her with a chuckle. "As does Ariana," I add on.

" _Oh please, she's probably happy to have gotten rid of us cause according to her we all whine way too much,"_ she says.

"Like you are now?" I point out to her.

" _Dammit,"_ mutters Natalya. _"How is the relaxing time going anyway?"_

"Great, we're baby shopping right now!" I exclaim excitedly.

" _Really? That's good! I can't wait for you to deliver, we'll have another Diva joining us,"_ she says.

"Totally," I say with a smile. "Listen I gotta go cause everyone will be wondering where I've disappeared to. But you take care, alright?"

" _You too, see ya Iris,"_ says Natalya and then hangs up. It's so nice that they all decided to check up on me. Stuff like that lets you know how genuine someone is and how much they actually do care about you. I feel sorry for them all though, they really do hate the other stylist. To be honest she is always frowning and never exchanged pleasantries. That never stopped me greeting her with a smile.

"Hey Iris," I look to see Adam standing near me as I involuntarily shudder. How the fuck…?

"Um, hi," I say, panicking on the inside. The guys and Ariana were still at the shop and I needed to go to the bathroom. It was just around the corner so I didn't need anyone coming with me. But, apparently I was wrong. I can't go anywhere without running into someone I don't like. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Shopping, obviously!" says Adam, too enthusiastic, believe me I would know since I'm enthusiastic myself. That is way too over. "What are the chances that we run into each other twice in the same day?" he asks and I give him a fake smile. Coincidence? Maybe. Creepiness? Definitely.

"Yeah, coincidence," I say but not really believing it which lets me know that I gotta get away from him pronto. "Uh, I have to get going," I quickly tell him trying to sidestep him but he stops me.

"Oops, sorry," apologizes Adam and we go back and forth a few times. "How about I drop you off to where you need to go?" he asks me, not waiting for me to reply and putting a hand on my back to guide me. "What have you been shopping for?" I really hate it when somebody does that. I have a mouth I can use to speak with. If I wanted him accompanying me then I would say so. Therefore he should have taken the hint and left by now.

"Baby stuff," I tell him, walking using a fast pace. Once we get into the shop I remember I told the guys that I'll meet them in the stroller section. Ariana didn't get a chance to give them the details to my Chicago address since Dean scared the crap out of me. So they're over there getting that sorted.

"You know, you have very pretty eyes," says Adam, and I purposely avoid his gaze, not feeling comfortable with him looking into them. I spot the guys and I don't think Adam notices Seth, who instantly glares at him, because he's too busy looking at me.

"Honey!" I shout which gets all of my friends attention, I notice Dean narrow his eyes when he sees who I'm with and I look at Adam who doesn't look too happy.

"I was wondering where you got to," says Seth, quickly getting into character. "I missed you," he says, coming over and hugging me, pecking my cheek along the way. "Just stay calm," he whispers and I realize that my hands are shaking. I guess I'm more affected than I thought. I give Seth a silent look letting him know I'll try.

"What the fuck…" trails off Dean as he, Roman and Ariana give us weird looks. But Dean quickly catches on and says, "Thank god you came back Iris, Seth here cannot live without you".

"I'll try not to leave him in the future," I say, keeping my voice as normal as possible.

"Next time he can just go with you and have sex in the bathroom," comments Dean, which makes my face go red. He then takes Ariana's hand and says to Roman, "I saw something that you guys need to see". He leaves with them and I bet he's explaining it all to them, in case they say something and mess everything up.

"Oh, hey Adam," says Seth, keeping his arm firmly around me as I put my hands arms around his torso. "Didn't see you there," he says as both of them stare at each other.

"Oh, I just saw Iris and started talking to her," says Adam. "So you guys are…?" he trails off.

"Baby shopping!" answers Seth delightfully. "We just woke up today and thought, well why not?" he laughs and I look up at him with a smile. He deserves a medal for doing this for me. God knows no one else would.

"Yeah," says Adam, rubbing his chin.

"Hey babe, I found this stroller," says Seth, showing me a random stroller. Seth places his hands on it and pushes it back and forth. "Easy for you to push?" he says, looking all cute.

"Are you implying that I'm not strong enough?" I question with a hand on my hip and a smirk.

"No, come here," says Seth, grabbing my hand and placing me in between him and the stroller. He puts his arms around me and pushes it back and forth slowly. I stare at him as he does this, it would have been exactly like this if we were together. "See? Its very smooth," he explains.

"Yeah," I say, completely forgetting Adam is even there till I hear him cough.

"See, I can make good decisions when it comes to buying stuff," comments Seth, making me chuckle. When we were together I was always throwing away some of Seth's belongings. Shirt that were horrible. Pants that didn't fit or restricted his junk too much. He got too annoyed at one point when we went shopping and I declined every one of his choices. I guess I got carried away. In the end we had a fight and then I apologized. I didn't realize he's his own guy and can shop for himself. He told me he'll listen to my advice and whether he takes it is up to him which sounded fair.

"Did you find it?" I ask the others just as they come back and move away from what me and Seth were doing. He places his arm around me again and my arms go across his torso as if we do this all the time. We used to. It feels so easy and natural to do it.

"Yeah, we did," assures Ariana and gives me a look so I know that Dean's explained it all. Well, what he knows anyway by what me and Seth are doing. "But its no good, it took me ages to convince him to let go if it. Who's this?"

"Adam, he lives across the street," I say with a smile. "Adam, these are my friends. Ariana, Dean and Roman," I introduce them all.

"Why do you guys look familiar?" Adam asks all of a sudden.

"We're wrestlers," answers Roman, looking all intimidating which seems to be working because I visibly notice Adam gulp. "Might have seen us on TV," he then says.

"Right," says Adam, looking scared for sure.

"Hey, how come you didn't get that from me?" asks Seth, sounding childishly annoyed.

"Because you suck," comments Dean.

"Well, I-I better be going. S-see you guys around," says Adam and then leaves from there. I sigh in relief but stay attached to Seth, the feeling of uneasiness not leaving me.

"How the fuck does he know you?" asks Dean, not wasting a second after Adam leaves.

"This morning when I went to do some food shopping," I explain to Dean who doesn't look happy.

"Don't worry, she was with me," Seth quickly says as everyone looks relieved. "We pretended to be together and that seemed to get rid of him," he then says.

"Iris, I've told you before and I'm telling you again, stay away from him because he's bad news," warns Dean as if I'm some stupid child who can't follow orders. So condescending.

"And I listened, but what am I supposed to do if he randomly finds me?" I question.

"Ok, I think we should go get some lunch," says Roman, changing the topic. "And you two can stop acting like a couple, he's gone," he then says with an amused smile. I quickly let go of Seth and look away, tucking some stray hair behind my ear. Seth lets go of me too and I immediately miss our contact.

* * *

"So, what have you guys got planned for me for the rest of the week?" I ask them all as we eat.

"Erm, we didn't get that far," says Dean with a lost child-like expression on his face.

"This was all your idea wasn't it?" I ask him.

"How did you know?" he then asks me.

"Because its spontaneous, something these guys don't know the meaning of," I say, pointing my fork at the others.

"I resent that," says Roman, biting into his second burger.

"Yeah right (!)" I say with a laugh. "Have you ever gone on a holiday and not planned where you were going or what you were going to do?" I ask, leaning forward slightly.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he asks me.

"Point made!" I exclaim, taking a sip of my drink. "Even Ariana plans everything down to the small detail, which is why its nice Dean is in her life," I comment.

"I don't do it for everything," defends Ariana as I shake my head.

"Ari, you even planned the time you were going to have sex with Dean when you organized your date that one time," I remind her. Ariana wanted to do something different and planned a romantic date for Dean. She wanted everything to be perfect and planned the exact times for everything and when I say everything, I mean _everything._

"What?" asks Dean, earning me a glare from Ariana as I cough and drink my water, avoiding Ariana's eyes. "You said you were, you know, feeling it," he says as I suppress a chuckle, unlike Roman and Seth who fully blown laugh away.

"I was," says Ariana, placing her hand on his. "Besides, when have you ever been spontaneous?" she then asks me, steering the conversation away from her and Dean.

"I got a tattoo," I comment, shrugging my shoulders and eating more of my pasta. They all look at me wide eyed, maybe because once upon a time I was completely against getting a tattoo. "What?" I ask, my mouth full of food.

"You got a…tattoo?" asks Seth, all of them looking confused.

"Yep!" I say, pretty proud of myself for handling it well and everything. I always thought I'd end up crying but I guess I was all cried out over Seth that there was nothing much left in my eyes.

"When?" asks Roman, all of them looking interested to hear the story.

"Oh, um, right after I left from here," I say, sounding casual and keeping a smile on my face. Everyone's expression always drop when I mention the time I left but if I make them see it doesn't affect me then maybe it won't affect them.

"Don't tell me that Rick made you get it?" asks Dean not looking impressed and I shake my head.

"No," I say with a chuckle. "I saw a tattoo parlor and went inside, got it done. I just wanted to do something that wasn't me and that was my chance. Funnily, I met Rick the next night".

"That must have hurt," says Ariana with a scrunched up face.

"I wouldn't know, I was completely zonked," I comment with a laugh. "I had never drank so much in my life and now I can't," I say, sighing as I drink more water.

"Just wait till that thing pops out, we're going to take you out!" exclaims Dean, making the others laugh, myself included.

"That thing? What, is it an alien?" I question which makes them laugh more and we finish off the rest of our lunch. We do a bit more shopping and then finally head back to the apartment.

* * *

Once back at the apartment, everyone helps me put everything away in my room. I'm really happy with what we bought, it's all going to look perfect on my girl. Later on everyone settles down and we gather around to watch a movie.

"What is this?" I ask, seeing them all at the foot of the couch, sitting in a row.

"We don't fancy sitting on the couch," says Dean nonchalantly but he must really think I'm stupid.

"Yeah, but you're welcome to the couch," says Roman, again, as if I'm stupid. I know they've purposely left the long couch for me to sit comfortably on. What I'm surprised on is why the other two singular couches have been left just like that.

"Nah, I think I'll sit with you guys," I say, moving to the sit on the other end next to Seth. It's Seth, Dean, Ariana and Roman. But there's no backspace from the couch on his end. The phone starts to ring and I say, "I'll get it!" I'm on my feet anyway.

"It's in the top left cupboard!" calls Dean as I give him a weird look.

"What the hell is it doing there?" asks Ariana as I walk over to retrieve it from the kitchen.

"It kept ringing earlier on and Dean was getting annoyed," answers Seth with an amused smile. I grab the phone and answer it, walking back over to where the guys are.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Can you close the window? I'm cold," says Dean, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Ariana whacks him on the arm and he asks, "What?"

"That's insensitive you jerk!" states Ariana as I walk over to do it anyway.

"Hello?" I say again, ignoring them two.

" _Hi,"_ says someone and I wait for them to say something further.

"Yes?" I ask, one hand on my hip. I need both of my hands to actually shut Dean's stupid window. Its one of those that you push down and then lock.

" _Iris, isn't it?"_ he asks me as I wonder why this guy knows my name.

"Adam?" I ask, taking a leap in the dark but as he doesn't answer I guess what I'm thinking is right.

" _You're looking very beautiful tonight,"_ he comments and I immediately look over at his apartment, it being all dark. I then look down at the street but don't see him anywhere. _"That red sweater, really does wonders in enhancing your beauty,"_ he says as I panic on the inside.

"Excuse me?" I ask, glancing back at my friends who were deciding on what movie we should watch.

" _Oh, don't worry about your boyfriend,"_ Adam sneers. _"I'm sure lots of men compliment you daily,"_ he says and I continue looking out for him. Everyone looks so happy that I keep my voice low as I talk to Adam, they don't need to worry. Besides, I'm with them right now.

"Well he's very protective, being a wrestler and all," I comment, reminding him exactly who my friends are.

" _How long have you been together? It seems a little weird that you're more touchy feely when I'm around?"_ he wonders as I keep a straight face. He's obviously watching me and I can't do anything that'll give it all away.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, letting him know that I'm on to him. "And how did you get this number?" I then ask, changing the topic of conversation. Instead of answering the line goes dead. I put the phone down on the ledge and look outside the window. There's definitely no one in his apartment, the lights are al off and there's no sign of movement. There's no one outside either. But I did wear these clothes when I went out today, he's probably just trying to rattle me.

"Hey Iris, you getting here any quicker or what?" shouts Dean and then says, "Ow," leading me to assume he got another hit off of Ariana. I close the window and then go over, Seth giving me a hand as I sit down next to him and they start the movie. I pull up the blanket and glance at the window one more time, maybe he's just a creep and is trying to freak me out. That's probably it. Still, what if he is out there? I place my head on Seth's shoulder and lean in to him, only feeling safe when he's holding me. Seth doesn't say anything and places an arm around me, resting his head on top of mine.

* * *

 **ADAM POV**

I watch from my apartment as Iris snuggles in to her boyfriend. I really was hoping that she wasn't with him, it means he'll keep a stern eye on her. But he can't keep her, she's mine. I had to be incredibly still when she was looking at my apartment, for a second I thought she saw me.

"Well Mister Seth, maybe I should get rid of you," I say aloud, angered at looking at Seth's arm around Iris. I've read up on both of them through the internet and I can't believe she's taken someone like Seth back after what he did to her. He should be punished after what he put her through. He completely broke her. He's a vile human being who doesn't deserve someone like her, but I do. And I'll make sure she's mine.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

Iris walks back over and does the most surprising thing. She places her head on my shoulder, I take this as a sign to put my arm around her and she leans in to me further. I don't know if she hears how my heart is beating out of my chest right now, but it is. I actually wish we run in to Adam some more because it's the only time I can touch her like I used to. I look over at the others and notice Roman giving me a raised eyebrow. I mouth 'what?' to him but he just shrugs his shoulders and watches the movie.

"Iris," I shake her gently to wake her up. Some time through the movie, she fell asleep and she's in no position to be left sleeping on the floor, like the others. The movie finished and I guess everyone was really tired because they're all passed out too. Throughout the whole movie I was very aware of Iris, hence the reason I haven't fallen asleep.

"Mmm," says Iris, snuggling into me more which makes me smile. Instead of waking her up I move her off me gently and pick her up bridal style, she being more heavy than I remember but its obvious why. I carry her into the bedroom and gently place her on the bed, moving her hair out of her face. She then moves and turns, taking my left arm with her and I try not to accidentally fall on her.

"Damn," I say, trying to get my arm out. She certainly knows how to grip on to a person real tight. Too tired to think of anything else, I lie down on the bed and use the arm she has a tight grip on to hold on to her. I place my cheek against hers, tired of being so good about everything. I'll be a little selfish tonight and if she complains in the morning then so be it. I'll risk getting yelled at if it means I get to hold her so intimately for at least one night.

* * *

 **ADAM POV**

I throw the vase on the floor, seeing Seth lift up Iris and take her to what I'm assuming is the bedroom. I wait for him to come back out but he doesn't. I throw the chair across the room, realizing that he's not coming back out, so they really are together then? No, she's mine. I walk over to the picture hanging on the wall and stare at it deeply.

"You are mine," I state with determination. I am going to do whatever it takes to get her.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Hmm," I say, waking up from my dream. I sigh in relief that that wasn't real. Its one of those dreams where you're falling, but I don't know why that would wake me. I then feel my baby move and realize it must have been that. She does seem to be moving a lot nowadays, maybe her position isn't comfortable since she's the wrong way round. I turn and see Seth is sleeping right next to me, holding on to me very tightly. I could just move his arm away, but I don't. I'm going to miss him, I never stopped missing him. And I'm thankful that I get a chance where we're together like this. We might just be friends right now but the feeling of him holding me is something that I will never get enough of. "I wish we could stay like this forever," I say aloud, moving back closer to him if that's possible. I don't think I'll ever get a chance to tell him I love him again, I just hope he knows.

 **Every review is appreciated! : )**

 **Next Chapter: Darren makes a visit!**


	33. Check Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Hi : ) I know I said no update today but I go back early and have the time. I really need to focus on my timings though cause I'm getting them wrong this week. But then I thought its better to say there won't be an update rather than say there may be an update. So, nice surprise huh? Please don't hate me : )**

 **Oh, by the way I have to tell you all we are just over halfway through the story! I know, you're probably thinking how much more I can give to you! Enjoy! : )**

 **ambrosegirl1998: I know! All these guys are always after her for some reason or another. Says the writer, lol : )**

 **Jade: Aw, I think its natural to feel like you'll get hurt again. There's never any problem to wait till you're fully comfortable. Take your time with the PM, neither of us are going anywhere ; )  
You'll probably think I' an idiot but I totally forgot about AJ! Crap I should have put her in. I thought I was missing someone. I'm such an idiot!  
I think I better stop writing in guys that creep you out cause that's all you ever say! Hmm, maybe I should put in some girls that creep you out, ha ha! You're going t have to wait, that'll come out later.  
They always have something to worry about. I could just have them worry about nothing but then where's the fun in that right?  
Yay! Thank you. For a first story I'm quite overwhelmed with how many people actually like what I write. You just made my day lovely : )**

 **Camilla: It's alright love, everyone's got a life besides sitting on here and reviewing, don't worry about it. I'll make sure he does nothing to your puppy Rollins. For now anyway, ha ha! Yes I do know what you mean. Thanks for taking the time to review, appreciate it! : )**

 **Ayesha: So cute! Hmm, Seris. I like it! Thanks again, all this best author talk will go to my head if you carry on like this. I don't drink by the way. But, I do act silly when I have fizzy pop! Which I always do! : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: You can speculate but I can't give anything away as usual. But don't worry, nothing of the sort yet. : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks as always! : )**

 **Guest: I'm trying here I'm trying! Lol : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: You're not the first person to say that. But since when do creepy people back off?**

 **Shaq Gaddy: I know, that's why I put it in. Did I make you mad? Maybe I should write warning before the chapter to let you know you might end up blowing your top! : )**

 **Calwitch: You might find out soon why, not the full story but parts of it. Actually its in this chapter. Forgive me, I am sort of losing my mind. I'm forgetting where I've put what. Yes, like Iris has said before she has 4 wrestlers at her beck and call if something is to go wrong. : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 33:**

 **SETH POV**

"Hey, where's Iris?" Ariana asks me as I come out of the bedroom.

"She's still sleeping," I answer looking at them all suspiciously. "Why?" I ask her, being able to tell something is up with the looks being passed around the room.

"Because Dean has something he'd like to share," says Ariana, sitting back down as I take a seat on one of the singular couches. I don't think this is going to be something good.

"Why do I have a feeling you know what he's going to say?" asks Roman, looking between the two.

"Pillow talk," answers Ariana with a very obvious fake smile. She's doing that thing again where she's mad at Dean but is trying to control her temper. Anyone can tell.

"She was curious and using her…assets to get information in the shower this morning," Dean states bluntly. He looks disappointed with himself. Maybe for blabbing to her.

"Ok, I don't want to know," says Roman, putting his hands on his ears like a five year old.

"You're the one that asked," Dean points out.

"And she gave me an answer, you didn't need to elaborate. I feel sorry now that I did ask," says Roman, shaking his head.

"What is it about anyway?" I ask, not wanting them to start arguing early in the morning.

"Adam," says Dean with a sigh. My ears instantly perk up and lean forward wanting to know what it is. That guy has been sniffing too much around Iris for my liking and I don't like the vibes I get off of him. "He's not a good guy," he then says.

"You've told us that," says Roman. Which is true. All Dean has said about Adam is that Iris shouldn't be anywhere near him, that he's a danger to her. But he hasn't exactly told us why he's a danger.

"Yes but the buffoon didn't tell you about the criminal records," intervenes Ariana.

"Whoa, are you saying that guy's been to jail?" I ask, glancing at the bedroom door. He cannot be anywhere near Iris, let alone have a conversation with her. I cannot believe Dean hid this from us!

"There have been numerous cases filed against him," Dean tells us all.

"How on earth would you know that?" questions Roman.

"Despite what you guys think of me," starts Dean. "I did a background check on every person within a five mile radius before I moved out here, ok?" he says as I raise my eyebrows. "And I still check it every 6 months in case people move and shit".

"A bit steep don't you think?" questions Roman, giving me a Dean's-a-mad-guy look.

"Maybe, but its useful for right now," says Dean with a smug smirk and then drops it once Ariana kicks him.

"Can you just tell us what is going on?" I ask impatiently.

"Alright, fine," says Dean, sitting back with a sigh. "The reason I said this guy is not good to hang around is because he's been accused of kidnapping, stalking and rape, a total of…fifteen times," he mumbles the last part, scratching behind his ear, but all of catch it. I try not to think about Iris in any of those situations.

"Fifteen times?" asks Roman as I sit there quiet. I know I'll go off on one if I speak so I sit there with my fists balled up, trying to think how to get away from all this. Iris definitely needs to stay away from him. She shouldn't even be living anywhere near him. We shouldn't be out here!

"Want to know the best part?" asks Ariana as my stomach churns at being told something even worse. What could sound worse than this? "They were all pregnant!" she announces, clamping her hands together. My eyes close and I shake my head. We've bought Iris to relax, doesn't seem like that to be honest.

"Will you be quiet woman? Iris will wake up!" says Dean and for once Ariana listens to him. This isn't going well at all. If Iris finds out about any of this, she will literally start panicking. She doesn't even know what Adam's capable of yet and she was already shaking yesterday. If she finds out about these criminal records? She won't be able to handle it.

"What, you didn't think about this before inviting us all out here?" I questions him.

"Thank you!" exclaims Ariana, gesturing towards me.

"Look, I love Iris as my own sister," starts Dean. "Of course I checked all this out before bringing her! He was away on holiday and his return ticket wasn't due for another two weeks! He must have come back early," he then explains as Ariana puts her arms around Dean. All joking aside, none of this has happened on purpose and no one can question how Dean feels about Iris. We all care about her and none of us would purposely put her in a dangerous situation.

"She cannot catch a break, first Kane and now this guy," says Ariana, shaking her head. "No matter how hard we try to keep her safe, something's always going wrong," she comments.

"We can take care of the Kane problem when we're back at work," I tell them all. "And this guy may be a creep and everything but…" I pause for a second, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. "Iris is with us. She's so far pregnant that its not safe to leave her by herself because anything can happen and none of us are stupid either. So, I don't think we need to worry about this for the time being.".

"I agree with Seth," says Roman, nodding his head in my direction. "We're here to spend time together as friends so we're not likely to be anywhere without Iris, are we?" he says.

"I guess not," says Ariana. "But we can't tell her about this, she needs to focus on relaxing," she tells us and I nod my head. There's no way I would ever willingly tell Iris all this. Its too much. Her BP would shoot through the roof, something which she doesn't need right now.

"She's already shook up about Kane so no need to scare her any further right?" I say as everyone nods their heads and agrees to keep it a secret from Iris. Ariana's right, Iris can't seem to catch a break. I just hope something good comes her way soon because we're only hearing bad things right now.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I wake up to find Seth gone. Was he even there at all? Maybe I dreamt it. Knowing me I probably did but it felt so real. Unless he woke up and then left. Well, its not a big deal right? He's been doing that for a few days now…it just…last night was different. It _felt_ different. _Or maybe your hormones were playing about with you?_ my inner conscience tells me. After getting dressed I see everyone gathered outside, eating breakfast.

"Morning, your food is in the microwave," Ariana tells me, who happens to be sharing a plate of breakfast with Dean whilst sitting on his lap.

"Who am I going to get poisoned by, may I know?" I question, going to retrieve the plate put aside for me. I then come back and sit on the other side of the couch, away from Ariana and Dean as possible.

"That would be me," says Seth, making me chuckle. I guess I won't be poisoned then. If it was Dean, then poisoning would be a guarantee, he can't cook at all. We just generally chat and have breakfast.

"What am I doing today?" I ask them all, eating forkfuls of food.

"Darren is coming over, to check you out," says Roman, switching between channels.

"What? How do I not know that?" I ask, momentarily stopping eating.

"I took the liberty of taking his number from your phone," answers Ariana, not tearing her eyes away from Dean as she feeds them both. That must have been why Seth took my phone the other day. Thank god, it would have been embarrassing if it was him that went through it, not Ariana. When we broke up I tried to delete all those pictures. So many times but I just couldn't. They were proofs of all the good times in our relationship and I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Then she called him up and arranged to get him here in that very sexy voice of hers," says Dean, making Ariana giggle as I look away because his hands are disappearing underneath her clothes.

"Their libido's are all fired up today," states Roman, looking at me.

"Their libido's are fired up all the time," says Seth, correcting Roman. "Remember when we went to visit your parents house? They did it in their bedroom, the shower, the kitchen, behind the wall in the garden," he starts listing places as I raise my eyebrows.

"How on earth do you know that?" I ask him with a confused look.

"I…I was forced to be their lookout," Seth mumbles unhappily as I place a hand on my mouth to stop myself form laughing. "Its not like I wanted to be but they couldn't have Roman know or he'd separate them and they had to make sure a distraction was provided in case anybody else turned up," he quickly explains, going red for a second.

"That's it, you're all banned from coming over ever again," says Roman, pointing to us all.

"I didn't even do anything!" I protest.

"Don't worry, as long as you're single you can come," says Roman.

"Gee, thanks (!)" I say, finishing off the rest of my food. "Oh, so that's why I found myself hanging out with Roman most of the time. I kept wondering why you were disappearing," I go on to say. I remember visiting Roman's house back when me and Seth were a couple. I seriously got worried thinking something was wrong but just brushed it off cause Seth told me not to worry about it. Ariana and Dean start to make out. I don't even think they were listening to our conversation. "Guys, we have a minor in the room will you please stop showing her all that," I say, referring to my baby.

"She can't even see!" says Dean, pulling away reluctantly from Ariana.

"If she can hear your swearing then she can see your…canoodling porn fest," I say, not being able to find the right word.

"Canoodling porn fest?" asks Ariana with a laugh. "Ok, we'll stop for now," she then says, getting off of Dean for the time being.

"That's it, I'll cock-block you one day," comments Dean with seriousness written all over his face.

"We'll see," I say, narrowing my eyes at him in a playful way. We wait for Darren to come over, who didn't give a specific time. But he has the address and a cab can drop him off so it shouldn't be a worry. I'm worried about what he may say, I don't want anything else going wrong. I can't afford to let it.

* * *

As I walk out of my bedroom later on in the day, I glance at the window and don't see Adam. I let out a huge sigh of relief and sit down.

"You want a drink?" asks Seth and I nod my head. He puts some orange juice into a glass for me.

"Where's Roman?" I ask, not seeing him around. Ariana and Dean left a while ago, he wanted to show her something apparently. My bet is they're probably having sex somewhere else.

"He was talking on the phone to his Mum and apparently things were being said that I shouldn't be listening to," replies Seth, sitting down next to me and having his beer. It's weird how much time me and Seth have managed to spend together, not even on purpose.

"I seriously wonder when he's getting here," I say, twiddling my hands. Something I do when I get nervous.

"No need to be nervous, I'm sure everything will be fine," says Seth, placing his hands on mine.

"That's what I thought last time," I say, giving him a small smile. "Ugh, I guess I'm just going to worry till I have proof its all good," I say, putting my head back and closing my eyes for a second. I have a little bit of a headache today but this was to be expected. I took some painkillers and they seem to be working, for now.

"We'll get that proof today," says Seth and then we hear a car honk. Seth goes over to the window to check it out. "Hey, its Darren. He's here!" he says, glancing at me as I move to sit up properly. "Oh, I think he needs help with some stuff, I'll be right back," he then says, leaving the apartment. A few minutes later the door opens and both Seth and Darren come in with some bags.

"Iris!" says Darren, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Darren," I say, managing to get up and meet him in the middle to give him a hug. We exchange pleasantries and he gets me to lie on the couch. He even bought the machine but he had to pull it apart to bring it over. As he starts putting it together, I ask, "Why didn't you just borrow a doctor's office like you said you could do?"

"Well, I heard you were relaxing so thought this one time I could bring it over," he answers. "Where's your other bodyguard?" he then asks me which makes me laugh as Seth does too who's stood behind the couch.

"On a field trip," I answer him. Once he finally gets it all together, I push up my shirt.

"Someone's ready to go," comments Darren with a smirk but I just roll my eyes. As always, I giggle when he puts the cold jelly on and then look at the screen as he starts to get a picture. "Hmm, ok," he says to himself and I wish he'd tell me something but I just wait patiently.

"Is everything alright?" asks Seth and thank god he does because I was close to losing it.

"Appears so," says Darren and Seth gives me a nod of encouragement, taking my left hand in his. I smile up at him, still nervous at what could possibly be said.

"What about the baby?" I ask, pleading with my eyes for Darren to not give me anymore bad news.

"Appears absolutely fine," says Darren with a smile. "You see that there?" he asks, pointing to a part of the screen. I nod my head and he says, "It's a sign that the baby is moving, meaning she's moving back to her position".

"How are you sure about that?" I ask him, not wanting to get my hopes up about anything.

"I've seen it before," Darren explains quickly. "It does happen, but you can't really guess these things. In my experience I am 95% sure that she's going to back to her original space," he then says and a smile breaks out onto my face.

"So….." trails off Seth.

"So, we have time till the delivery and if all goes well, it should be a normal delivery," says Darren, looking at me as he says the last part. I avert my eyes and smile up at Seth who squeezes my hand. "I'll email you the picture but have to get going because I have left my wife in a casino and she has a knack for losing," he says, quickly getting up.

"Kate's here? Why didn't she come?" I question, cleaning my stomach and then putting down my shirt.

"She didn't want you to be overcrowded or anything," says Darren as I appreciate it. But I still would have liked to see her. "And she really wanted to gamble," he then says.

"Seems like she wants to make you bankrupt," I comment.

"That's what'll happen if I leave her there any longer," says Darren, dismantling the device to put it back into the various bags he had. Seth calls a cab and starts taking Darren's things down. "I'll just talk to Iris for a second, you mind watching my stuff?" he asks Seth who shakes his head.

"That's alright, I'll see you in a sec," says Seth, leaving with the last bag as I look at Darren. I can tell he wants to talk to me alone and has purposely sent Seth off so no one can hear our conversation.

"Ok, everything I said was the complete truth," starts Darren, looking me in the eye as I get up. "But Iris, you're not thinking this through. I'm your friend and I care about you, which is why I'm telling you that you need to tell them the truth," he then says.

"Why?" I ask him. "Nothing good is going to come out of it, it'll just make us all depressed and that's not what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to spend my time with them in a good way and its been great".

"Then when are you planning on telling Dean and Ariana that you're giving your baby to them?" he questions and I look down. I hadn't actually thought about that. "Oh my gosh, you were just planning on doing it as soon as you delivered, weren't you?" he asks me as I look at the floor. "How do you know they'll even take care of your baby?"

"They will," I state, that being one of the few things I'm sure about. "Look, Ariana and me grew up together. We've worked together and been there for each other our entire lives. I'm more important to her than any of her other friends, I know she'll do this for me," I say with conviction.

"What about Dean? Will he be happy dropping everything to look after a kid that's not his?" he asks.

"I don't know," I tell him truthfully. "But Dean loves me like a sister so I know he won't just abandon my kid. They'll do the right thing by us both and take care of her, just like I want them to".

"I don't want to put anymore stress on you but, you can't hide this forever," he says to me.

"I'm not planning on that," I say. "There's no one I trust more to take care of my baby than them two. I want my baby to be loved by a Mother and a Father, that'll only happen with Ariana and Dean. They're the only couple that I know will never be without the other and the only couple I blindly trust," I try to explain.

"You've made up your mind?" asks Darren and I nod my head, more determined than ever. "Is there anyway I can change it?" he asks me and I shake my head.

"Nope, not in a million years," I tell him with a small smile. I'd been planning this ever since I found out about my pregnancy, there's no turning back now, is there?

"What if I gave you an ultimatum, either you tell them or I will?" he questions, crossing his arms over his chest. I chuckle and put my hands on his shoulders.

"You're too good of a friend to do something like that," I tell him straightforwardly.

"I can't just watch this happen to you," admits Darren, looking up at me. "Why didn't you listen to me? You could have gotten the abortion at the right time and lived another day," he says.

"I wouldn't," I say, speaking honestly. "I would never have forgiven myself and I'd be living a life I didn't want. This baby, means everything to me and she'll have a better life than me".

"But you're not going to survive," says Darren, his eyes getting teary as he looks at me. Tears fall from my eyes too, I knew from the start that carrying out this pregnancy would mean I wouldn't survive. It was too high risk, various complications. But, I didn't care. My baby deserves to live and I'm her mother to decide that. Darren has been a sweetheart, he's been trying to change my mind but has also been accepting my decisions as I've gone along.

"I know," I say, my voice shaken. "But as a Mum, I have to do everything to protect my child. And if it means giving up my life, then so be it," I say and he envelopes me into a hug. "Just promise me one thing," I say and he moves away to look at me. "Promise me, that when its time you'll get to me as fast as you can. And that you'll make sure, no matter who says what, you'll choose my baby over me. Promise me," I say and he wipes his eyes, nodding his head and without a word further, leaves me alone in the apartment, heading back to his wife. I wipe my tears and go to the window, watching him leave. In about a month and a half, I'll be dead and though that scares me I'm ready for it. I'm ready to leave this life and bring a new life as I do so.

 **Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	34. Parting Ways

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **First of all, sorry to everyone who's gone sad after my last chapter. But some of you did guess from the start this was going to happen so…here's are some tissues for everyone I've made cry (hands out tissues). I have chosen a real life condition for Iris but I've also decided to add things in there that may not be true for the sake of my story. Or I've presented Iris slightly differently compared to how she should be but only because I want things going my way. So if you do end up googling it or anything, then some things will not make sense. Just to let ya all know. Here's the next chapter though! I hope you like it. Enjoy! : )**

 **Bianca3: Sorry, sorry, sorry! Thanks though! : )**

 **Jade: Maybe I make them too creepy at the start and then level it off. I dunno. Ha ha. Thanks again lovely!  
Ok, he's one you should definitely be creeped out by. But his story won't be a centre point yet because I have something else planned for later. Obviously I can't tell you too much. Yep and that's what they've decided.  
Well Iris is growing on them isn't she cause she thinks it's a girl.  
I would ignore it too. But the start of this chapter is anything but ignoring the whole thing. Aw, I'm sorry for upsetting you. Damn it, everyone's reviews have made me feel so bad. Like, I'm really sorry!  
And no problem! I had the time and thought why not? Thanks for reviewing as always! : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: Yes, she wants them to be loved by Mother and Father. So it's a good thing Ariana wasn't actually pregnant huh? It would have gotten too much! : )**

 **Calwitch: And cue apology, sorry! You were one of the first ones to guess it was going to happen though. You're always so good at seeing what's coming next. I guess you could say she is being selfish. She wants to remain happy and doesn't think that will happen if she tells everyone. None of my characters are perfect, including Iris. Mistakes are to be made : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Sorry! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Erm, sorry? Well, it is kinda fun to read your frustrated comments. Great, I've rendered you speechless about the topic (!) Didn't see that one coming.  
I can sense you are frustrated. Sorry! You're going to continue reading because I'm growing on ya! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you! : )**

 **ambrosegirl1998: Yeah, a lot of you did see it coming. Aw, take one of the tissues from above! Love ya! : )**

 **Guest: You'll find out what made her pregnancy high risk in the start of this chapter. And as said in previous chapters, Rick is the Father. You don't need to worry about Adam for now though : )**

 **caz21: Thanks for reviewing, appreciate it! : )**

 **Ayesha: You'll find out in the start of this chapter! Aw, sorry for making you cry and your welcome my love! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 34:**

 _*FLASHBACK*_

" _Hi, how are you?" asks Darren, sitting down opposite me as I give him a smile. I feel so embarrassed about bawling my eyes out last time._

" _Fine, I, uh, still can't believe I'm pregnant," I tell him, it still feeling surreal. But I'm going to have to tell Rick soon. He obviously needs to know. We've been dating for a month. It's not ideal to just suddenly have a baby when you've not been together that long._

" _You want me to check again?" jokes Darren and I shake my head with a chuckle._

" _Darren, Anna gave me these test results to hand to you," I hear Kate's voice and then see her come in through the doors. "Oh, hi Iris," she says and after handing Darren the huge envelope she bends down and gives me a hug. "How are you?" she then asks, pulling away._

" _Alright," I reply. She takes a seat in the chair next to me. "How are you?" I go on to ask._

" _You know how it is living with this one, pregnant women calling at all hours of the night," complains Kate with a roll of her eyes._

" _Honey, its my job as their doctor to be there for them and reassure them," intervenes Darren, opening up the envelope and having a look at its contents._

" _Why? Are their husbands dead?!" she questions, being difficult as I cover my mouth with my hand, trying not to laugh at their spat._

" _Well what about Iris here, she doesn't have a husband," points out Darren, his face looking all serious as he goes through the papers._

" _Yes but she's not whiny," she says._

" _Thank you," I say with a nod of my head. Kate throws me a wink and we both look at Darren, he'd not said anything for a few minutes._

" _Earth to Darren? You have a patient here!" says Kate, leaning forward and snapping her fingers in front of his face. He doesn't answer and Kate's smile falls. "Honey?" she says and he finally looks up. "What's wrong?"_

" _Iris," answers Darren and then looks at me as my eyebrows rise of their own accords._

" _These are your test results," starts Darren as my heart starts to beat fast at that sentence combined with his facial expression. "I think we need to talk," he then says and my hand automatically goes to my stomach. I do not have a good feeling about this._

" _What…what is it?" I question, giving Kate a worrying look. She places a hand on my knee to sort of reassure me but I don't think it's going to work._

" _This, this is all your blood work and the regular tests we get done for every single woman that comes into my office who's pregnant," starts Darren, still looking through some of the papers. "Your blood work, it isn't normal. Firstly, your blood pressure is too high for my liking for a woman who's pregnant. Then you've shown too much protein in your urine and combined with your blood work, its all showing signs that you've got pre-eclampsia," he says, something which means nothing to me._

" _What? Darren that can't be!" exclaims Kate. "She has to be at least 5 months pregnant for you to be able to detect it," she goes on to say as I sit there in worry._

" _Usually, yeah, but for some reason we've detected it now. It is unusual to find out this early but we have," he goes on to explains to her._

" _Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I plead, looking into both of their eyes, tears watering mine._

" _Iris, this is a unique condition in pregnancy," starts Darren, trying to come off as professional but failing to do so. He looks too upset himself. "All the things I've just told you, your blood, urine, blood pressure, they're all signs that you have it," he goes on to say._

" _What does this mean Darren?" I ask, getting the actual point of it. I want to know what this means for me and my baby._

" _It means there's a chance you or your baby won't survive," answers Darren, the news hitting me like a ton of bricks. "Some women can get through it and deliver healthy babies and be absolutely fine. But Iris, detecting it this early, it'll only give the condition more of a chance to worsen as you continue with your pregnancy. It can get very severe, very quickly. The reason I'm worried for you is because of your blood pressure. Its too high and I fear this may only help the condition in worsening," he continues to tell me as a tear falls down my face. I knew it was too good to be true. I couldn't just be pregnant could I?_

" _D-does this m-mean me and m-my baby…we'll…we'll…" I trail off not being able to say it._

" _Iris, if this does get more serious, or if more complications arise your baby could be premature, or if born your baby could have lifelong problems such as a learning disorder or epilepsy. During the pregnancy there's a chance your baby could be malnourished due to, ahem, reduced blood flow to the placenta," he goes on to explain to me._

" _Is…is there no way we can stop it?" is my next question._

" _The only cure is to actually give birth," answers Darren and I close my eyes. "Till then, it'll be a constant battle of who's affected from this condition, you or the baby"._

" _Is there nothing you can do for us?" I ask, looking up at him, begging for him to say something that'll let me know it's going to be fine._

" _All I can do is support you with medication Iris," answers Darren. "I can give you antihypertensives for your blood pressure. I can give you medication to prolong your pregnancy so the baby has a chance to grow and it can delay him or her from being born prematurely. I can give you magnesium sulfate, because looking at all the results I can tell you right now in your situation, its only going to get worse," he goes on to explain to me._

" _I'll do it, I'll take anything you give me as long as my baby is comes healthy," I say without even having to think about it._

" _Iris, as a doctor, for someone like you my first line if advice would be," Darren pauses for a second as I wonder what he's going to say. I use my hand to wipe the tears on my face. "To go for an abortion," he says and I stare at him in shock. Did he really just say what I heard? I look at Kate and she gives me a nod._

" _What? You want me to get rid of my baby?" I question incredulously._

" _I don't want you to, hell I never would want any woman to," says Darren with a sigh. "But in your case, it's a necessary must. Its black and white Iris, both of you cannot make it through this. At least this way you'll survive," he goes on to say._

" _Yeah, what kind of a Mother would I be if I killed my kid to stay alive?" I question, shaking my head and rubbing my eyes as more tears come down. "You know, when I found out I was pregnant, yes I was shocked. But, I loved my baby from the second you gave me that ultrasound. How can I kill someone I love huh?"_

" _Iris, you don't understand," starts Darren. "Your condition will only get worse. You'll get headaches, severe abdominal pain, nausea, vomiting, shortness of breath and there's a chance you could start having seizures too. Its too serious to ignore"._

" _I refuse to kill my baby," I state, shrugging my shoulders. This baby means everything to me now. I can't get rid of him or her._

" _Iris, there's a chance it'll be either you or the baby. Why would you want to go through that if you could just have the abortion anyway and rid yourself of months of unnecessary pain?" Darren questions._

" _If it comes down to it, I order you to choose my baby," I tell him with a determined look. If there is one thing I'm sure of, its that this baby will be born into this world. No matter what._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

As the pregnancy went on, it became clear that my baby was growing healthily. Other complications did arise and Darren told me it would be me that wouldn't get through this pregnancy. But I don't care. I don't care that I'm not going to make it. Because my baby will and that's all that matters. That she gets to live her life. I always thought that I might have regrets, leading up to this. But I don't. I'd do everything the same again. If it means she'll get a good life. Because that means absolutely everything to me. Well I guess there will always be one regret, not telling Seth just how much I still love him. I dread to think about what would happen if I did. He'd probably laugh in my face. Its weird, he did all this horrible stuff to me yet I don't ever want to see him without a smile. I guess that's what love does to you though.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" asks Dean, rubbing his eyes at my flash having gone off in front of his face.

"What?" I ask him, looking as innocent as ever. He gestures to my phone and I say, "I'm taking pictures for memories. Duh!"

"You know she'll never stop taking them," says Ariana, coming up behind me and placing her hands on my shoulders, which makes me chuckle. "At our high school prom, she went nuts!" she exclaims which I guess is kind of true. "She was in nearly all the pictures, photo bombed more than half".

"I did not!" I protest, looking to the side at her. "Ok, maybe some," I admit.

"Some? You dragged poor Dylan all over the place that night, no wonder he never asked you out again," says Ariana, dragging me over to the couch to sit down.

"Dylan?" asks Roman.

"Her date," says Ariana, who always revels in telling this story. I can't believe in all the time we've known these guys, that story has never came up. "She dragged him all over the place the whole night, worried that they might put up a picture in which she looks awful, so to compensate for it she made sure to be in as many pictures as she could, looking great," she explains.

"Better than you, you're hardly in any of them," I say, pointing at her. "Ah yes, you were probably in the back of Jamie's car doing the nasty," I then say at which she glares at me. "You keep tabs on me and I keep them on you," I then state.

"Why would you date someone called Jamie? That name should instantly tell you he's a creep," comments Dean, jealousy so obviously written in his eyes. It might be the past and before Ariana met Dean but you can't talk about past boys without him getting all worked up.

"And he wanted to take you up to the moon and beyond!" I exclaim, laughing at how the first time Dean's right. "So, prom night all fine. The next day he sent a text saying that he had a good time and was glad that they went beyond, get this, 'the boundaries of space!'"

"Really?" asks Seth, laughing whole heartedly.

"Oh yeah," I say, nodding my head and wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. "She broke up with him the day after saying 'We're both destined for different sides of the universe', because it's the only way he'd understand that she's breaking up with him!" I go on, laughing more and more as does everyone else, including Dean himself.

"Shut up," says Ariana, crossing her arms over her chest, looking like she's ready to kill.

"At least we know her standards have gone up since then," comments Dean with a smirk and looking pretty proud of himself.

"Yeah, from creepy to crazy," says Roman, making the three of us laugh as the couple sit there annoyed. "Or, from the universe to the pits of hell!" he adds on as I hold my stomach, trying to control my laughing fit but not having the ability to do so. The more I laugh the more I can't help but stop it.

 **SETH POV**

"I don't think I've seen her laugh this much in ages," I comment to Roman who nods his head in agreement. It was nice to see Iris stress free for once, this little break was a really good idea. Even if it did come from the brains of Dean Ambrose. This is what we've come here to do.

 **IRIS POV**

I try to stop laughing but can't. However that's not a problem anymore as I feel a sharp pain shoot in my abdomen, I instantly put my hand there and stop laughing.

"Guys," says Ariana, nudging Dean with her elbow and moving closer to me. "Iris, Iris what's wrong?" she asks, placing her hands over mine as I clutch my stomach.

"Pain," is the only thing I manage to say as hunch over and try not to cry. "Darren," I then say, knowing he'll know the answer. My eyes water up from the immensity of the pain and all of them stand around me. "Ah!" I shout, feeling it rise of a second and then go a bit down.

"Iris is in a lot of pain, she's holding her hand on her stomach and s-she…" Ariana trails off so Dean takes the phone off of her. Seth kneels down besides me and places his hand on my back, running it up and down soothingly.

"It was all of a sudden," says Dean into the phone. "Should we call an ambulance, take her to the hospital? Ok…alright…Oh thank god!" he says and puts the phone down. "He hasn't left yet and he's on his way right over, said he's not far away and can get quicker to us than an ambulance".

"You're going to be ok," says Roman, running a hand through my hair. I'm just glad I can't feel anything and my baby seems to still be fitted up there safe and snug.

"It hurts," I start to cry, tears falling down my face as I clutch on to Seth's hand.

"It'll be alright," says Seth and sure enough, Darren doesn't take long in coming. They transfer me to the bedroom and Roman places me on the bed. Darren sends everyone out and starts to check me over, keeping his voice low as he talks to me.

"You knew this was going to happen," says Darren and I nod my head, keeping my eyes closed as he feels around.

"I…I knew there was a r-reason e-everything seemed to be going a-alright," I manage to get out.

"The only thing I can do is give you Morphine and luckily I came prepared," says Darren, going through one of his bags. "But Iris, this is just the beginning. These periods of immense pain will come and go till you give birth and now that they've started, they're not going to stop. There's even a chance you'll go into labor early, I really think you should reconsider telling them so they can take extra care of you," he says to me as I shake my head.

"They're not going to find out anything," I say, feeling calmer as the effects of the morphine start to kick in. "I…I've actually made a decision," I then tell him. "For the sake of me and my baby, I'm taking the maternity leave from the WWE," I then tell him, having pondered about it a bit.

"How come?" inquires Darren. "Don't get me wrong, it's the right decision," he says which makes me laugh a little as bit by bit the pain goes away.

"Ever since I realized that I've jeopardized both our health's by frolicking around," I comment.

"Hey, it was me who said you could take on a job," Darren reminds me.

"And its me who continued to put myself in situations that should have been avoided," I then say, letting out a yawn as tiredness comes over me.

"We'll talk about that later, for now get some rest," says Darren and places a kiss on my forehead as I nod my head and close my eyes to sleep.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

"Is she alright?" I ask, getting out of Dean's embrace as soon as I see Darren come out of the room.

"Yeah," answers Darren. "She's sleeping," he says as I stand there with my hands in my pockets. "I've given her some morphine which should make her feel better and I've left some with her in case…in case it happens again," he says.

"Again?" I ask him. "Well, how do you know it will?" I then ask him.

"I'm not, it's a guess," says Darren. "Anything can happen and just as easily as it comes, it can come again. Its all about being prepared," he then says as I nod my head.

"Anything we need to know?" I ask him as he looks hesitant for a second. "Taking care of her wise?"

"No," replies Darren. "She should be fine".

"We're lucky you were here," says Roman and the rest of us nod our head in agreement.

"I should get going," Darren then says and we nod our heads as he leaves.

"Everything goes fine and then this happens," I say with a sigh. "Again," I say, having said the same thing not too long ago.

"She's alright, that's all that matters for now," says Dean, keeping his arms around me. "Just to be on the safe side, we need to keep an eye out on anything that's not normal. She can easily cover up something and not think its important," he says and I put my arms around him. That's it, when she wakes up I'm going to have a nice long conversation about what we're doing next.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I wake up, breathing heavily from that stupid nightmare again. I don't understand why they don't happen when Seth is around. After a lot of thinking, despite not wanting to I'm going to go stay with my Mom. I can't go through this by myself and if need be, I'll tell her the truth.

"Hey, you're up," says Ariana, coming into the room. I sit up properly and she comes and sits down next to me. "You in any pain?" she asks and I shake my head. "Ok, in case you are Darren left some Morphine," she then tells me.

"Don't worry Ari, I'm fine," I tell her, giving her any smile that I can come up with.

"I get that but," she says, looking at me. "I think its time you stopped traveling with a bunch of sorry ass losers," she says which makes me chuckle.

"Funny you should mention that," I say, pointing at her. "I'm actually thinking the same. I think this one week thing should become a permanent thing for me, till the baby's born at least," I say, trying to talk as if I have a life after giving birth, which is far from reality.

"You will? Thank god!" exclaims Ariana, taking my hand in hers. "I thought you'd put up a fight".

"No, that's your specialty," I remind her at which she grabs a pillow and gently hits me with it. "Never get pregnant Ari, it's a lot of work," I then tell her, shaking my head.

"But you love it, don't you?" she asks me and I nod my head guiltily. "Ok, our plans for the rest of the time here is to relax and have some fun. I sent Roman out to grab some board games we could play," she then tells me.

"Guys, just go out and have fun. I'll be fine," I tell her, not wanting to hold the rest of them back.

"How can we have fun without you?" Ariana simply questions. "We came here for a little holiday together and that's what we're going to do," she says just then my bedroom door opens and all the guys pile in with food and drinks.

"What's all this?" I ask them, as they set it around the bed.

"We put our heads together and all felt that if you have to stay cooped up in here then we'll take the same punishment," says Dean with a hand over his heart.

"This is not a patriarch speech Dean, say it like a normal person," says Roman.

"If he was normal," mumbles Seth, making me chuckle.

"I would totally kick your ass if there wasn't a baby in the room," says Dean, pointing his finger at Seth.

"That didn't stop you from nearly having sex in front of the baby not too long ago," comments Seth as they start bickering and Roman and Ariana just roll their eyes, making jokes between themselves. This is exactly how I wanted to spend the last of my days but I guess I'll just have to remember all this while I live with Mom.

* * *

The rest of the week goes by great. I don't get the sharp pains again and everyone spends most of the time in the bedroom with me, they refused to leave my side which touched my heart. We spent the time watching lots of movies, some old matches of ours and playing board games. Its nothing too exciting and nothing you should be doing if you're ever in Vegas but they did all that to spend time with me. Now it's the end of the week and we're all at the airport, the guys were dropping me off before getting on their bus to leave.

"I'm going to miss you loads!" exclaims Ariana, hugging me closely and not showing any signs of letting go.

"Will you get off of her?" asks Dean as I laugh.

"Someone's jealous!" I comment in a sing song voice.

"I'm saying it for the betterment of the little baby in there," says Dean but I shake my head.

"Yeah right (!)" I say and then pry Ariana off of me. "Don't worry, I'll be ok. I'll call you everyday and keep you updated on my condition, alright?" I say and she nods her head, hugging me one more time.

"I'll see you at the other end right?" asks Ariana and I nod my head, not being able to say. Not being able to agree with her verbally because it isn't true. I won't see her at the other end because I'll be gone. "And Raw is taping in your hometown next week sometime so that'll be something right?"

"Yeah," I say, nodding my head. "Absolutely," I then say and after getting away from Ariana I'm immediately crushed into a hug from Dean out of all people. "Whoa there tiger," I say.

"What? I'm going to miss you too," says Dean, keeping a firm grip on me.

"So it wasn't you who he was jealous of," comments Ariana.

"Well she's pregnant and we're leaving her," says Dean as I rub my hand up and down his back. "And how will you know if the little one is ok? Without my swearing she'll be still as a statue!"

"I'm sure your voice over a phone will be alright too you know," says Roman with a laugh.

"Not the same!" both me and Dean say at the same time and laugh, before he lets me go. I hug Roman and he gives me any last minute advice I'll need.

"And call me if you need anything," says Roman and I nod my head. Last but not least, there's Seth. I don't know if I should hug him or what? But I decide this may be the last time I get this chance so I decide to take it. I move forward and put my arms around him.

"Take care of them all for me," I say and I can feel him nod his head. "Oh and…" I trail off, lowering my voice to a whisper. "Thanks for everything you've done for me, with the nightmares and everything. You've been a good friend".

"I didn't do it as a favor that you're thanking me," says Seth in a hushed tone which makes me smile. "If they creep up again, you have my number," he says and I pull back nodding my head. I'm going to miss him terribly, all of them. But why do I feel like I'm losing him all over again? I can already feel my heart ache as I stand there looking at him, waiting for him to tell me not to go but instead he says, "Take care of yourself".

"I will," I say, trying not to let tears escape my eyes. "Uh, I have a present for you all," I say, going into my purse and digging around for it. I smile when I find it and pull it out. "I only have one on me right now, but it's a picture of my baby. I don't know, I just thought you all might like to keep it with you in case you miss her," I explain and then start to feel kind of stupid.

"Thank you," Roman is the first to speak.

"Ari?" I say her name and hold the little envelope out in front of her.

"It's perfect," she says, taking the envelope off of me.

"I'm going to miss you all," I say, feeling like I'd made stronger connection with all of them since I've come back. I quickly turn around and walk away, putting a hand over my mouth as tears fall down my face like a waterfall. Why didn't he stop me? I so desperately wanted him to.

When I was looking into Seth's eyes, I saw something. I thought it's a look of not wanting me to go but he would have told me if that's what it was. Despite my trying the hardest I can, I haven't been able to get over him. I've only fallen in love with him more and now I'll die knowing that he doesn't love me. In a way I'm kind of glad, I won't be having to deal with my heartbreak. The way he's been taking care of me…I thought it was more than for just my forgiveness or friendship. But as always, I misread things. I thought that when I die, I'll be going away happily. But as long as my heart yearns for Seth, that'll never be possible.

 **Reviews are appreciated as always!**

 **Next Chapter: You get to meet Iris's Mom and the gang call Iris!**


	35. Rethinking

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **200 reviews! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I always love reading your guy's thoughts. Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys all like it! : )**

 **Ayesha: I'm sorry! I can't help it. The sadness just pours out of me and its so easy to write! Aw thanks. I'm glad you liked it.  
Yes, 200 reviews is awesome so thank you! Since its 200 reviews I would comply with your request but unfortunately I'm at work today so I'm lucky to even be able to update. Maybe another time : )**

 **Calwitch: I know I do. Can't help it! You are so on point with how they feel about each other and why they're afraid to convey their feelings. Someone's paying a lot of attention. I know what you mean! It is scary but I have a feeling you won't really be a fan of her Mother considering what she tells Iris in this chapter regarding Rick. Thanks for the review : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: When he finally gains the courage to do so. But you have to understand how he feels, he hurt her so much and doesn't think she'd reciprocate his feelings. He feels that she'll reject him and they could lose the tiny bit of friendship they already have. More of this explained in this chapter in Seth's POV : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks as always my love! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Sorry! Here's more tissues! (Hands tissues) : )**

 **Shag Gaddy: (Hands out more tissues) Here, take them all! Maybe you have grown on me or maybe you haven't (Plays it cool)…he he he : )**

 **Jade: Yes you're going to have to accept it. This has been the plan all along. Just keep on reading and hopefully I can make sure you don't get so upset.  
Well people do survive from this but I've kind of gone into fantasy world and said she won't. If you read over the writing after the flashback, throughout the pregnancy its become clear that the condition is affecting Iris more than her baby.  
Ariana would be wouldn't she? They're such good friends and have been for such a long time.  
It will be sad. But the fact that she's going through all this for her baby just shows how much love she holds for it. Unconditional love right?  
Mother doesn't know. You always found her Mother weird so I'm sitting here trying not to laugh at the what your response will be for this chapter. Yes but you'll see in this chapter Seth is going to be on the case to try and sort it all out.  
It will be. He's so scared of telling her he loves her and he wants it to be at the right time as well but is unaware of the secrets Iris is keeping. I think I'm going to end up crying my eyes out if I continue to read reviews where people are so upset. Damn it!  
Yes you need to. And I hope a bit of lightheartedness and some Seth and Iris time in here will put a smile on your face.  
Aw thank you, I still cannot believe I've hit the 200 reviews benchmark. And you were my two hundredth reviewer so congratulations yourself! Lol. Aw, you always say the sweetest things and put a smile on my face. I woke up this morning to your review and despite having such a shitty night, I'm not well, I felt better! So thank you, it means a lot. Really, you have no idea. : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 35:**

 **SETH POV**

I watch Iris walk away and eventually disappear. I curse myself for not stopping her. For not telling her that I'll miss the hell out of her, for not telling her that I love her. I know I have time for that but something felt different about Iris. I know we'll see her again soon but I can't shake the feeling of something not being right. Then there's the whole nightmare episode.

Iris doesn't know but Kane is back on the scene. Iris refused to press charges and the only thing Stephanie can get him for is going off script, which lots of people have done before. We all know Kane's been suspended now but I really want him to come back truth be told. I want him to come back so I can give him a taste of his own medicine. So I can instill the same amount of pain into him that he's caused Iris. I walk out of the airport and once we get on the bus I keep to myself. She's only been gone a few minutes and already I feel like throwing myself off this goddamn bus.

"You ok?" asks Roman, keeping his voice low so the conversation only transpires between us both.

"Yeah, why?" I ask him and he gives me a look.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because the girl you're in love with just left and you don't know for sure the next time you're going to see her?" asks Roman and I glare at him.

"We'll see her soon, its no big deal," I say, shrugging my shoulders and leaving it at that. Though it might be a while till we see Iris again, I'm going to make sure that I can do one favor on her before I see her again. I'm going to find Kane and then I'm going to make sure that I end those nightmares she's having. For good.

"Guys," says Ariana, interrupting my thoughts. "I just spoke to Stephanie and she's assured us that she has eyes on Kane at all times. She doesn't trust him just as much as us after what he did," she starts to explain which makes me feel relieved. As long as someone has eyes on him, we can be sure he won't get anywhere near Iris.

"Why don't they just fire the fucker?" questions Dean in an annoyed manner.

"Because the board don't see anything wrong with, asses," answers Ariana, sitting down next to Dean.

"Where is he right now?" I ask, that being one of the most important things to know right now.

"He's still traveling around where the shows are being held, he's been seen with Randy a lot too," she answers which can never be a good sign. Something has got to be brewing.

"If we end up in Chicago next week, we shouldn't see Iris," I point out. No matter how much I wanna see her again, if by not seeing her we can keep her safe then so be it. Kane doesn't know where she is right now and it needs to stay like that.

"Smart idea," comments Roman, nodding his head along.

"I guess," says Ariana with a sigh. You can tell she really wants to be there for Iris and I don't blame her. After everything I put her through, no one wants to let her go through anything alone.

"Tell Stephanie to give us updates on his location at all times, I don't want him even going into the same state as Iris," says Dean and I nod my head in agreement along with Roman. Plus, he might decide to get it out of one of us where Iris is. Even though none of us would tell him, it would be smart to stay out of his way.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"I'm so glad you're back honey," says Mom, sitting down next to me on the couch as I smile at her.

"Me too," I say, having missed her. "Now for the important conversation, what have you been telling Rick?" I then say, narrowing my eyes at her but she doesn't seem bothered.

"I haven't been telling him anything," she denies as I roll my eyes, we both know that's bullshit.

"You gave him my number," I point out. "Specifically after I told you that I don't want anything to do with him," I then remind her. "And then you updated him kindly on the fact that I wasn't feeling well which meant he was calling me and everything. I really don't need him adding on more stress".

"Honey, he's the Father," says Mom as I start to feel uncomfortable.

"Mom, we've been over this," I tell her, rubbing my forehead. "He never wanted this kid so I'll make sure this kid knows nothing about him, I'm not forcing anything".

"You know as well as I do that that's changed," she says and look down, twiddling my thumbs.

"I know that and unless you talked to him then you wouldn't know," I point out. "Now spill," I say, the guilty face coming all over her.

"Well, he came here looking for you," says Mum as I nod my head. "I told him you were back at work…so I offered him a cup of coffee and a little chat," she then says.

"Mom!" I reprimand her.

"What? The young man looked distraught," she points out as if I care.

"I don't care, you don't do that!" I exclaim. "Then what?" I ask, curious to find out the rest.

"Well, as I talked to him I realized that he had strong feelings for you," says Mom which I try not to feel bad about. "He told me he was wrong and that you'd blocked all points of contact. So I gave him your number and told him not to give up, that you'll come around eventually," she explains in a lower voice.

"Ugh," I say, leaning my elbow on the side of the couch and leaning my head into my hand. "There's no chance ever that I'm getting back with him, none. I'm all done with this 'love' malarkey and to be quite frank I don't need it," I tell her, which is the truth. I don't need it and Seth is the only person who can give me what I want but even that won't happen. I'm not going to live long enough so in a way its good that we didn't bring 'love' into it all.

"Nonsense, everyone needs love!" says Mom with enthusiasm.

"Says the single lady," I comment.

"Says the widow," says Mum at which we both go quiet for a second. "Look, sweetheart," she starts, taking my hand in hers. "I don't regret bringing you up by myself, I mean your Father was around as long as he was destined to be. It is unfortunate that you didn't get to know him but he literally was the love of my life," she starts to explain. "Bringing up a kid without the Father is one thing but purposely keeping them apart is another. I'm staying single because no man can make me feel the way your father did and I'd be cheating myself if I settled for anything less. But you," she explains, placing a hand underneath my chin. "You've got your whole life ahead of you and its foolish to spend it by yourself," she says as my eyes tear at what she's said. Why couldn't she be like this when I was younger, everything would have made so much more sense.

"I love you Mom," I say, pulling away from her and hugging her.

"I love you too," she says with a laugh, stroking the back of my hair. If only she knew what was really going on, her advice on what I should do would be quite different. Her talk actually makes me second guess my decision on what I'm doing. Would my baby be happy with my decision after finding out her Father is alive? Alive and well but I was the one that made sure they didn't have that father-daughter relationship. I need to talk to someone else.

* * *

" _Hello?"_ says Ariana's voice as I sit in my bedroom, having dialed her number. _"How are you and the little one?"_ she asks me as I smile.

"We're both ok," I tell her.

" _Is that Iris?"_ I hear a voice and it can only be Dean's.

" _Yeah!"_ shouts Ariana and then gets back to talking to me. _"How's life with Andrea?"_ she sneers her name as I chuckle. She's still not fond of my Mother but I'm sure they'll hit it off once they meet again. _"Dean!"_ I then hear Ariana shout and hear a lot of kafuffle.

" _Hey Hot Mama,"_ I hear Dean's voice which makes me laugh, he probably confiscated the phone off Ariana. _"What? You're not hogging it, I miss her too ya know,"_ I then hear him say to someone.

" _Hi Iris, its Roman,"_ I then hear Roman's voice.

"What on earth is going on there?" I ask him, already feeling better without even having a proper conversation with anyone yet.

" _These two knuckleheads couldn't figure out that there is such a thing as a loud speaker,"_ he comments.

"You better be keeping them in line Roman," I tell him.

" _Believe me, he is,"_ says Dean, not sounding particularly happy.

" _Ignore him, he's just upset that he hasn't gotten any off of me for making a very sexist comment,"_ Ariana intervenes.

" _It was true!"_ exclaims Dean.

" _And that is your opinion!"_ shouts Ariana. _"Anyway Iris, why'd you call?"_ she asks me.

"Oh, nothing," I say, not wanting to talk about it in front of Roman and Dean. I could in front of Roman but not with Dean, he'll just go ballistic. "I just missed you guys," I say, which isn't a lie.

" _We miss you too baby girl,"_ says Roman.

"How's work going? Everyone kicking asses?" I ask them, wondering why I hadn't heard Seth yet. Maybe he wasn't with them, which disappoints me because I would have liked to have heard his voice.

" _As usual,"_ says Dean. _"Is your baby kicking yours?"_ he then asks and I can just see the smirk that's probably all over his voice.

"Uh, not really," I admit and hear a 'yes' on his end. He was right, without his swearing this baby hasn't been kicking much.

" _I'll make up for that right now,"_ says Dean as I wonder what he's got up his sleeve. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck f- ow!"_ I hear a thwack as well.

" _Will you behave for two seconds?"_ says Ariana but it worked. My baby's come alive for the whole time Dean was going off on one.

" _I'm making sure she knows her baby is alive in there!"_ defends Dean.

" _I think she'd know if her baby wasn't!"_ Ariana then says. I hear bickering but it comes up less loud and I figure the phone must be off loudspeaker now.

" _As them two argue, would you like to talk to a sane person?"_ asks Roman.

"That would be lovely," I tell him. I really want to ask him about Seth but I think it'd be too obvious why. Especially to Roman. "Have you talked to JoJo?" I then ask him.

" _Yeah,"_ answers Roman. _"She's doing great, She speared a guy the other day for taking her lunch so I got a phone call from her principal,"_ he says which makes me laugh.

"What did she say?" I ask him.

" _That I need to get my priorities straight and teach my kid a few things about what the world of wrestling and violence involves,"_ replies Roman and I know he wouldn't have just taken that.

"What did you say to that?"

" _I told her she needs to educate the kids on taking things that don't belong to them,"_ says Roman and I can tell he's trying not to laugh. _"I mean, if someone takes your lunch you're not just going to stand there and feed it to them, are you?"_

"I agree," I say and then decide to get this thing off my mind. "Hey Rome, just answer one-word responses," I instruct him. "Are them two still bickering?" I then ask him.

" _Yes,"_ he answers which is the perfect opportunity for it.

"I talked to my Mum about Rick," I start. "And she told me that a kid has the right to know his Father, she used my dead Dad as an example," I explain. "Do you think if I keep my kid away from her Dad then she'll resent me for it?" I question.

" _Maybe,"_ answers Roman. _"Hard to say,"_ he says, keeping his answers limited.

"Do you think I'm doing any good by keeping her away from her Dad?"

" _Not completely,"_ answers Roman, which again doesn't help much.

"Um," I think about my next question. "Do you think I should consider my decision on keeping her away from her Dad?" I then ask, the last thing I want to know.

" _I'd say it needs a second looking at,"_ says Roman in a low voice. _"Listen to me carefully, as long as you can back up why you haven't let Rick near her, her entire life, then go ahead with what you're doing. But if you think at any point she'll resent you then you know what you should do,"_ he tells me.

"Thanks," I say, knowing what I have to do. "They still arguing?" I then ask him.

" _Yeah, it might take a while so we'll talk to you tomorrow,"_ says Roman. After exchanging goodbyes, we both hang up. I spend some time reading and then decide to go bed. I've not seen the guys for a couple of days but those days apart made me realize that I've become dependent on Seth being with me, from stopping me seeing those nightmares. I can't spend another night here without my Mom realizing. This morning I told her I left the TV on but there's only so many times I can use that excuse. I know she'll come into my room to make sure its off, she's like that.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I leave the hotel room and go outside, needing some time to clear my head. I sit on a random bench somewhere and try to clear my thoughts. No matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about Iris. I miss her a lot, no denying that. I even miss holding her when she sleeps. On one hand I hate Kane for making her feel so scared all the time but on the other, I'm glad I got to hold her. For his sake he better not go anywhere near her. Not that it'll matter, I'm going to end his episode come what may.

I have wanted to tell Iris I love her for a long time now. But, it still doesn't feel like the right time. But I wonder if its me just being scared. Yep, that's it. I am scared. I'm actually pretty damn terrified that she'll reject me. It sounds silly but she is more likely to do that. She still hasn't managed to forgive me for everything I did despite the fact that we're friends now. And I've made a promise to myself. Until she actually says she's forgiven me, I can't tell her how I feel. It's not fair on her. She's got enough to deal with thinking about the delivery and everything.

Its quite ironic. At one point I was so sure she adored me and I took it for granted because I was so sure of myself. Now, I can't even tell how she's feeling. She doesn't let it show much and I think that's due to me. She put her heart on the line for me and I stomped all over it. Now she has her guard all up and I need to find a way to break in. I wonder if she's suspicious that I do have feelings for her. But I have been careful. One of the main reasons is because I am so unsure of how Dean and Ariana will react. They're not going to like it and I can't blame them. Not with my track record. But as long as Iris is in front of me, as long as I can talk to her and see her, I don't care. That's enough for now. I don't expect to tell her my feelings and think things will go back to normal. They won't. I guess for now this is enough. But, it would help if she was around.

I get up off the bench and walk back to the hotel. I really want to call her but because of the time difference I'm unsure of whether I'll be disturbing her or what. Once I enter the suite I sense a hostile atmosphere.

"Everything ok?" I ask, seeing Dean and Ariana sitting, turned away from each other.

"Fine, they're just annoyed cause Iris called and neither of them got to talk to her properly," answers Roman, my heart beating extremely fast as I hear about Iris.

"Iris rang?" I question and Roman nods his head as my heart drops. Damn it. I really wanted to talk to her. "Uh, how's she doing?"

"Good," is what Roman replies with which isn't much to go on. I go into my room with a heavy heart and hop in the shower. Maybe that'll make me feel better and less tensed. Thinking about all this is too much. I wonder how Iris handles being pregnant at the same time. Hats off to her. I get changed in the bathroom and hear my phone ring. It's probably just my brother wanting to annoy me again. I put on my shirt and take my time getting to my phone. Once I see Iris's name flashing across the screen though, I pick it up quickly and answer it. Thank fuck!

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Come on Seth, pick up," I say, having dialed his number because maybe talking to him will help. I lie down properly and keep the phone at my ear. I honestly don't know what I'm doing, maybe he's busy. I shouldn't disturb him with my problems. Just as I'm about to cut the call I hear his voice.

" _Iris!"_ he says into the phone, sounding happy that I called which makes me feel happy. _"H-how are you? I didn't expect you to call, a-are you ok? Something's not wrong is it?"_ he bombards me with questions which makes me giggle. I love how much he cares about me.

"I'm fine Seth," I tell him. "I just…I felt like talking to you," I then say.

" _Oh,"_ says Seth.

"I rang a couple of hours ago but I don't think you were with everyone," I then say, starting a conversation.

" _No, I was uh, taking a walk,"_ says Seth. _"Clearing my head and stuff, you know"._

"Yeah," I say, nodding my head as if he's actually here.

" _I was disappointed when they told me you called and I thought I'd missed it,"_ comments Seth and my heart can't help but beat uncontrollably.

"Really?" I ask him.

" _Yeah, I miss you,"_ he tells me.

"I miss you too," I tell him. Just hearing his voice, it still makes my day and I'm going to have to live with the fact that I probably won't get to see him again, ever. "How've you been?"

" _Alright,"_ he replies. _"Its not the same without you"._

"Same here," I tell him. "Its so quiet at home," I let him know.

" _Isn't it late over there right now?"_ he then questions out of nowhere.

"Um, yeah," I say, obviously I can't lie because he can find out in two seconds.

" _What are you doing up?"_ he asks but its as if he realizes as soon as he asks because he then asks, _"They still not going away huh?"_

"Nope," I say. "And you're the only one who knows so I have to bother you out of all people, sorry".

" _Don't apologize, I'm glad,"_ he tells me. _"I'm glad you did rather than sit there and go through it by yourself_ ," he says. _"What are you up to anyway?"_

"Um, I'm watching some TV, Mum brought it up to my room so I don't have to keep going downstairs if I wanted to watch, plus she might be called out to work," I tell him. Mum works at a bar, one that runs to the early hours of the morning and apparently she gets called in last minute a lot.

" _What if you want to eat something?"_ jokes Seth with a chuckle.

"She's brought up the microwave and has that plugged in with some food inside just in case," I answer in a monotone voice.

" _Seriously?"_ he asks me and I nod my head if he's here.

"Unfortunately," I tell him. "She's super protective and its becoming a problem".

" _You can't hate that, I mean from you've told me she never cared before"._

"That was before I knew she has this dark side," I say, making us both laugh. "I can't even breathe," I complain. "What about you? What are you up to? Something more fun I bet," I then say.

" _Something like that,"_ says Seth, not really giving me a proper answer. But I'm not going to pry, its none of my business. _"I've been hiding from Summer all day,"_ he tells me.

"Summer? Why?" I ask, wondering what she could possibly do that he'd go into hiding.

" _I heard she's going to ask me out,"_ answers Seth casually as my smile falls and jealousy creeps in.

"O-ok," I say, not knowing how to respond early. "And you don't want to go out with her?"

" _Not really,"_ answers Seth as relief washes over me. _"She's nice to look at and all but I'm not really…looking for anything right now,"_ he says as if he's choosing his words carefully. I can't say I'm not glad, because I am. I'm glad I won't have to hear about him being with another girl till I die at least.

"So the great Seth Rollins is incompetent in turning a girl down?" I tease him.

" _Oh come on, you know how dramatic Summer can be,"_ he says and I guess he has a point. She can make a mountain out of a molehill. _"Who knows what she'll do if she gets her hands on me,"_ he says.

"You say that as if she's about to kill you," I comment.

" _I heard she's not far from it,"_ says Seth and I know he's only joking which just makes me laugh.

"Well keep this up and everyone will think you're batting for the other side," I then say. I can't be selfish. Me and Seth will never be together again and just because I can't handle seeing him with another girl, or hearing about it, doesn't mean he shouldn't go for it. Love means always wanting the other person to be happy and maybe Seth would be happy if he had someone.

" _Oh I'm sure you can vouch for me,"_ says Seth and I'm glad he isn't here right now because I am blushing.

"But you've got to date sometime, you can't stay alone your whole life," I point out, my Mom being right about that. Too bad she doesn't know what I don't have more of a life left.

" _Maybe I'm waiting for the right person,"_ says Seth, sounding unsure of it himself.

"Doesn't hurt to look around," I say, the one thing I really don't want to. I don't want him to feel guilty about being with someone because of what happened between us.

" _Can we end this conversation? Because its getting really weird,"_ says Seth and I immediately agree. I don't want to talk about it more, I just hope I've said enough to make him feel less uncomfortable with finding the right person to be with.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about instead?" I then ask him, staying on the phone with him for a long time. He talks and talks about what's happening with everyone over there and Dean's latest antics. I laugh and laugh till I can laugh no more and without realizing it I fall asleep with the phone at my ear. That night I have no nightmares and when I wake in the morning I realize the phone is still on. I smile as I hear Seth's gentle breathing and cut the call. I then send a message to his phone.

 _Thanks for helping me through it, as always : )_

 **Reviews are always really appreciated! : )**

 **Quick question: Does everyone want Seth's POV of the phone conversation with Iris in the next chapter? Please let me know! : )**

 **Once again a massive thank you to everyone who reviews! You guys are awesome and i'm gaining a lot of great friends : )**


	36. The End of Kane Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter everyone! I hope you all like it! A massive thank you to everyone that reviews and has put this story on their alert or favorited it or both! It means a lot and I appreciate it! : ) For the majority of the reviewers who have voiced their opinion, this chapter starts with the phone call between Iris and Seth from the last chapter but in Seth's POV. It's a long one today guys! Enjoy!**

 **Ayesha: Yes well I'm running out of tissues to give everyone, lol. I'll pass on your message to Seth ; )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Aw, thanks love : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: You're saying less and less every time. Wow, new record, he he he! : )**

 **Calwitch: Wow, don't worry girl! I've had longer from Jade, one of the other reviewers! If you need to let it out then let it out! I think everyone wants a miracle to happen to be honest. I know exactly how you feel about Rick, I feel the same and to be honest who would want someone like that in their life? I think Iris is trying to avoid the whole 'how her friends will feel afterwards' thing. She believes she's making the right choice but for once its selfish isn't it? She's thinking about herself and not her friends. She knows they're going to be upset and obviously won't be happy but she doesn't want to deal with that. She thinks if she's gone and can't experience it then it won't matter. Ergo, avoiding the whole thing. It makes it easier for her. Thanks for reviewing as always! : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: Yeah, wonder how she's going to live without them since she's used to bickering and all sorts of craziness! Yes he is falling hard. : )**

 **caz21: Ok, and wait no more! : )**

 **Daken's sister: You get your wish! : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Ok you got your Seth POV but not Roman's. I think I will wait a few a couple of chapters before putting it in. Anything specific you want him going over? : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you and I love how all of you think its going to be so easy. But he does admit his feelings to someone in this chapter ; )**

 **Jade: Yes you did my love and I thank you once again for it!  
I would give it to you, I love baking and recently I have been trying cookies. Maybe one can fly over to you! ; )  
Kane and Randy together is never anything good right? But Kane is obviously the kind of person that won't let something like this go. We shall see what happens though.  
Well you've always said her Mother is a nut job. Hey, you've used one of the lines in my next chapter, something Ariana is going to say! Man, both of you really hate her don't you? I'm laughing as I write this right now, I just love you reaction whenever I put her Mom in. But Calwitch isn't exactly a big fan of Iris's Mother either! Ha ha!  
I knew you'd like that swearing part! That would actually be hilarious if that did happen. Either that or the baby will be hitting Dean whenever he swears, ya never know!  
Obviously got it from her Dad right? Superman punch and everything else afterwards!  
A baby does need a Father but Dean would obviously be ten times a better Father than Rick could ever be right? Exactly, I agree with you.  
Clearly that's not happening.  
You're really quite perceptive and your attention to detail, on point.  
Your wish is my command! I wanted to do it but then I was wondering if people really wanted to go over that conversation again. Apparently they do!  
Thanks and thanks for the review! : )**

 **Guest: I think we all do : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 36:**

 **SETH POV**

"Iris!" I say into the phone as soon as I've answered it. "H-how are you? I didn't expect you to call, a-are you ok? Something's not wrong is it?" I hit her with a load of questions. I hope I haven't overwhelmed her, I just really want the answers to everything.

" _I'm fine Seth,"_ answers Iris and I can tell she's finding the whole thing amusing. _"I just…I felt like talking to you,"_ she then says.

"Oh," I say, not having expected that. It makes me smile as I sit down on my bed.

" _I rang a couple of hours ago but I don't think you were with everyone,"_ she says and I don't know if I should be glad right now that I went out otherwise I wouldn't be talking to her privately right now.

"No, I was uh, taking a walk," I let her know. "Clearing my head and stuff, you know," I say, not telling her about what I was thinking about.

" _Yeah,"_ she says, not saying anything more.

"I was disappointed when they told me you called and I thought I'd missed it," I comment, not being able to hold it in. No doubt I was more than just upset about it.

" _Really?"_ she asks me and I nod my head as if she's actually here. Why does she sound like its something she can't believe? Of course I'm disappointed. Not just because I love and miss her, as a friend I would still be disappointed.

"Yeah, I miss you," I quickly tell her before I chicken out. I can't tell her I love her but at least I can let her know she's missed by me and that I'm thinking about her.

" _I miss you too,"_ she tells me and its as if that's the greatest news she can give me right now. She misses me! I know since we're friends that's a given but its nice to know she does. Its nice to know I mean something to her in her life and that she feels sad that I'm not there. _"How've you been?"_ Iris then asks me.

"Alright," I reply, shrugging my shoulders because it's the truth. I'd be better if she was here but I don't tell her that. "Its not the same without you," I state which again is true. She's a big part of my life now, even if she doesn't know her not being here is having a big impact on me.

" _Same here,"_ says Iris, unknowingly making me smile. _"Its so quiet at home,"_ she lets me know. I bet it is over there and all. From traveling with 4 of us to living with just one person.

"Isn't it late over there right now?" I ask, having looked at my watch. It's gotta be night time over there right now.

" _Um, yeah,"_ answers Iris, confusing me a little.

"What are you doing up?" I ask but as soon as I do I realize what she's doing up. "They still not going away huh?"

" _Nope,"_ answers Iris as I try to keep my anger in check. It's not her fault and she needs me to be calm about this. It's all Kane's fault and he's not going to get away with this. He cannot expect to carry on wandering around as if he hasn't done anything wrong. _"And you're the only one who knows so I have to bother you out of all people, sorry"._

"Don't apologize, I'm glad," I say, which is true. "I'm glad you did rather than sit there and go through it by yourself," again, which is true. The thought of Iris having no one to talk about this to, it just doesn't sit well with me. "What are you up to anyway?" I ask, trying to change the topic to something a little less dreadful.

" _Um, I'm watching some TV, Mom brought it up to my room so I don't have to keep going downstairs if I wanted to watch, plus she might be called out to work,"_ she tells me. Her Mom sounds ok right now. Even though from what Ariana says she's been a complete 'Bitch' to Iris her whole life. Ariana actually hasn't said anything nice about Iris's Mom since we've left Iris in her care.

"What if you want to eat something?" I joke.

" _She's brought up the microwave and has that plugged in with some food inside just in case,"_ replies Iris in a monotone voice as my smile falls. She can't be serious!

"Seriously?" I ask her.

" _Unfortunately,"_ she says which I find kind of ironic. I thought this kind of care is what Iris has always wanted from her Mom. _"She's super protective and its becoming a problem"._

"You can't hate that, I mean from you've told me she never cared before," I point out.

" _That was before I knew she has this dark side,"_ she says, making us both laugh. _"I can't even breathe_ ," she complains. _"What about you? What are you up to? Something more fun I bet,"_ she says. She can't believe that we could be having any sort of fun without her.

"Something like that," I say, not really wanting to discuss this with her. But maybe I should, heck maybe I can find out how Iris feels about me. "I've been hiding from Summer all day," I reveal to her.

" _Summer? Why?"_ Iris asks me.

"I heard she's going to ask me out," I answer, hoping Iris tells me to not go out with her or something along those lines. Anything that tells me she might still have those same old feelings for me. At least it'll give me something to go on.

" _O-ok,"_ says Iris. _"And you don't want to go out with her?"_

"Not really," I answer. "She's nice to look at and all but I'm not really…looking for anything right now," I say, choosing my words carefully. I'm not looking for anything because the girl I want everything with is on the other end of this phone. Even though there's a massive chance she wants nothing to do with me.

" _So the great Seth Rollins is incompetent in turning a girl down?"_ she teases.

"Oh come on, you know how dramatic Summer can be," I complain. I don't think Iris can take anything related to Summer as serious, it is Summer after all. She was going out with Randy before and now she suddenly wants me? Obviously something's fishy. Either that or Randy doesn't have the time of day for her anymore. "Who knows what she'll do if she gets her hands on me".

" _You say that as if she's about to kill you,"_ Iris comments.

"I heard she's not far from it," I joke, wanting to end this topic now. Iris isn't really giving me anything and I don't want her to think I'm actually considering going out with Summer just because I'm discussing this with her.

" _Well keep this up and everyone will think you're batting for the other side,"_ she comments and I shake my head.

"Oh I'm sure you can vouch for me," I say and wonder if she's on the other end blushing. She's looks so cute when she goes red because someone's made a comment that embarrasses her.

" _But you've got to date sometime, you can't stay alone your whole life,"_ she points out which brings an instant frown to my face. What is she saying? Does she want me to find someone to be with?

"Maybe I'm waiting for the right person," I say, confused by Iris. Does this mean she doesn't want me? Cause that's what its feeling like. I mean, why else would she make that comment.

" _Doesn't hurt to look around,"_ says Iris and I close my eyes for a second. So she really doesn't see me like that anymore? I can't say it doesn't hurt. How do I change this perception of hers?

"Can we end this conversation? Because its getting really weird," I make up any excuse not wanting to hear anymore of this. Next she'll be suggesting someone for me and hooking me up. How do I tell her its only her that I want now? That she's the girl I want to be with?

" _Sure, what do you want to talk about instead?"_ she asks. We talk about lots of different things and before I know it I end up asleep.

* * *

I smile at the message Iris sent me after I've woken up from my nap, I wasn't even tired. I'm glad I got to hear her voice, I've been feeling anxious. I just have a feeling something's not quite right but I feel better after talking to her. I didn't enjoy talking about my love life with the love of my life. That may seem a step too far but its how I feel. I didn't think she'd encourage me to find someone else, but she has done. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with that because I don't want anyone else but her. I just have to wait till after her delivery at least, then I'll tell her how I feel and hopefully she'll take me back. Well I have to ask her if she's forgiven me for everything first. I'm ready to grovel till the end of my days if it means I get at least one chance with her.

"Seth, we need you," says Roman and I nod my head, rubbing my eyes as I exit my room.

"What happened?" I ask groggily, trying to overcome my tiredness.

"What happened is Kane's back," answers Ariana, the answer like a bucket of cold ice water being thrown on my face because I'm as alert as ever in the next second.

"Stephanie brought him back from suspension?" I ask her in disbelief.

"No, Stephanie called and said Vince did," says Dean, everyone looking worried. "Apparently he makes a lot of money and any decisions Vince makes trumps Stephanie's so…" he trails off, shrugging his shoulder. Ariana keeps her hand on his back, probably in an attempt to keep him calm.

"The question is what are we going to do?" asks Ariana.

"Maybe we should just leave it for now," speaks up Roman as look at him in disbelief. "Think about it, Iris isn't here so he can't hurt her anymore".

"That doesn't excuse what he did!" I exclaim, actually shout. These guys don't know the hell Kane has put Iris through and I'm not letting him off the hook that easily. "He deserves to pay for everything he did and if you're not going to do anything about it then I'm fine doing it by myself!" I state.

"Where'd that come from?" asks Dean, him not losing it for the first time. "Just because Roman said to rethink about it doesn't mean that we automatically will leave it at that," he explains. I look down, not knowing what came over me.

"What do you know?" asks Ariana and I look up to see her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I shrug it off, not meeting her gaze.

"Seth, you might have changed but I can still read you like before," says Ariana, walking forward and standing right in front of me. "The anger that I just saw in your eyes tells me a different story. What are you not telling us?" she asks me and I look at her reluctantly.

"I…promised Iris I wouldn't tell you," I admit and her expression softens.

"What does that mean?" asks Roman as Ariana looks down at the floor and goes to sit down.

"It means Iris is hiding something else from us," says Ariana with a sigh. I can tell she's disappointed that Iris told me something and not her but to be honest, I did have to get it out of her. "Its like I don't know her anymore," she adds on softly.

"What's she said Seth?" asks Dean and I can tell he's not being able to see watch Ariana like this.

"I'd love to tell you Dean, I would, but I made a promise and I'm not breaking her trust again," I say firmly, adamant on my decision. "Lets just say its enough to make anyone of us bury him," I then say, very tempted to tell them about Iris's nightmares but I can't do that. It's the one thing she's trusted me with since I've come back into her life and I don't want her to think she can't rely on me.

"Why you?" asks Ariana, looking up at me. "Why can't my best friend confide in me for once?"

"Because I was in the right place at the right time," is the only explanation I can offer her. "I had to pry it out of her, but guys, its not pretty. And I refuse to let Kane get away with what he's done," I then say. "I mean, he had her by the throat for god's sake! I'm not sure about you guys but I sure as hell can't let it go!"

"Alright, I'm in," says Dean without thinking about it.

"Me too," says Roman.

"Ari?" I ask her and she looks at all of us before finally nodding her head.

"What do we do?" Ariana asks, looking at the floor again. "You don't have something planned do you?" she says at which I smirk.

"Actually, I kinda do," I say and then tell them what we're going to do.

"Won't Iris be asleep the time the show is on?" asks Roman, pointing out what he probably believes to be the flaw of my otherwise great plan.

"She'll be watching, trust me," I say with a nod of my head. I doubt she'll be desperate to go to sleep. I wasn't sure if this will help Iris or not but it will sure as hell avenge her if anything else. Its time to get even with a monster.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

" _And she left you at home by herself? I can't believe I thought that woman had even changed for a second!"_ rants Ariana as I keep the phone an inch away, being able to hear her without needing to keep it close. Boy is she pissed off!

"Ari, she has a job and me being here shouldn't get in the way of that," I try and calm her.

" _She left you by yourself at home when you were four!"_ exclaims Ariana which makes me regret growing up with her cause she's using everything she's seen and heard to her advantage. _"And now she's done it when you're pregnant! She should get a mother of the year award (!)"_ she says as I try and hold in my laughter.

"Will you relax? I'm just glad she hasn't managed to find a competition to put me in, like a 'best looking pregnant mummy' or something," I joke to try and lighten the situation. "Besides, I have everything I need in my room. So put your boyfriend on the phone," I then say.

" _What up Hot Mama? Missing me?"_ Dean questions me.

"You wish," I say. "I just wanted to get away from your crazy girlfriend, I mean fiancée," I correct myself.

" _Ha ha, you're the crazy one!"_ says Dean, to Ariana obviously. _"What? She said it not me,"_ he then says. _"Ok, we can't talk because we're about to go on,"_ he then says.

" _Make sure to watch tonight, there's something on for you today,"_ I hear Seth say.

"Ok guys, have fun!" I say and hang up the phone. I put the TV on and get it on the right station, watching RAW for the first time since I parted ways with everyone.

" _Hello and Welcome to Monday night raw!"_ announces Michael Cole, as the song plays and I watch the pyrotechnics go off. Immediately the SHIELD's music goes and I see none other than Seth come down. My eyebrows knit together in confusion because he comes down by himself, where's everybody else? I thought Dean said they were about to go on. I continue to watch as he picks up a microphone, curious to know what he has to say.

" _The Shield always has each other's backs,"_ starts Seth, still looking as good as ever. _"When someone hits one of our own, we get together and teach that person a lesson. Not too long ago, a mishap occurred,"_ he continues. _"But this wasn't done by a person, this unforgivable act was committed by a monster,"_ he says and I look away as they start to show footage of what transpired between me and Kane not too long ago. _"The Shield are going to address this injustice, tonight!"_ he exclaims and I look up, knowing they're not showing the footage anymore.

" _It makes you wonder what the Shield have up their sleeve,"_ comments Michael.

" _Its never anything good,"_ says JBL as I look at Seth and see his expression is one of fury. He looks so angry. I've…I've never seen him like that, its like the footage fuelled the fire.

" _Kane, you've done something that none of us can get past,"_ says Seth, after having closed his eyes for a second. _"And the Shield are going to send you back to where you came from. We're going to send you straight to hell!"_ he says, with enough venom to make anyone shit themselves. He drops the microphone and leaves the ring, Going back from where he came from. As the first match of the night comes up, I immediately pick up my phone and dial Ariana's number. But she doesn't answer. I call Dean and no answer, same with Roman, I finally call Seth and get through.

"What is going on?" I immediately ask him.

" _You'll find out,"_ says Seth, not sounding like his usual self. _"We're doing this for you Iris,"_ he then says in a softer tone.

"Seth, what are you going to do?" I ask him, scared of the answer that he'll give me.

" _Something I should have done a long time,"_ he answers before I hear a dial tone.

"Seth? Seth?" I say and put my phone down. I try not to worry but that's impossible! I know he probably won't answer if I ring again and instead I send him a message.

 _I don't know what you're going to do but please…just take care._

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I lock eyes with Dean after having ended the call with Iris. I try not to think about our conversation the previous night as I nod at him and the others, ready for the next part of our plan.

"If you keep going out and talking like that, it'll be obvious to everyone how you feel about her," warns Dean before Roman calls him, ready to go do the next thing. I don't say anything but concentrate on the task at hand. I know he's warning me because of Ariana but no one can deny I did a good job out there.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _I stand at the balcony, keeping my hands on the rails. We were going over our plans and the TV was on. The footage of what Kane did to Iris was on and I made an excuse and left. I told everyone that we need a break but to be honest, I needed it to calm myself down. Now, I don't think I will till we teach Kane a lesson._

" _You're in love with her, aren't you?" I hear Dean's voice and glance back at him before turning back around._

" _What are you doing out here?" I ask him, wanting to be alone for now._

" _I noticed something was off so came to check on you," says Dean with a shrug of his shoulders, standing right next to me. "Now answer my question," he demands. I look at him but don't say anything._

" _What if I was?" I ask instead of replying to his question. Unsure of his reaction._

" _None of my business I guess," says Dean, shrugging his shoulders once more. "I just want you to know that that girl means a lot to me and if you fuck with her then it'll be my business and I won't think twice before kicking your ass," he says seriously and I don't disbelieve anything he says._

" _I wouldn't blame you," I tell him, looking at the view. "Yeah, I do love her," I finally answer._

" _I fucking knew it," says Dean, not letting it slip whether he's upset about it or ok with it. "Are you sure you love her this time?" he questions._

" _You sound like Roman," I state with a sigh._

" _This is a fucking mess Seth, you can't keep jumping from girl to girl whenever you feel like it," states Dean. "Ariana and me…we've somehow managed to accept you back into our lives. Iris? She's someone who can't keep going through this shit and come out ok, alright? And none of us want her running off again," he goes on to explain._

" _Dean, that's the last thing I want but I can't help how I feel," I admit. "If you wanna punch me then just do it already. I know I deserve it," I say, turning my body to face him properly._

" _You always deserved it asshole," says Dean and I can't help but smile. "Now, Iris is like a little sister to me and you're my friend who's trying to turn his life around. So here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna give you one chance to tell me why I should believe you when you tell me you love her," he says, crossing his arms over his chest. "And it better be fucking convincing," he adds on._

" _I just do," I answer which is probably the worst thing to say because he does not look impressed right now. "All I wanted when she came back was to earn her forgiveness, to be her friend. To make up for all the crap I put her through. I didn't even realize when my feelings started to grow and when I did it was too late," I start to explain. "I always thought there was nothing special about Iris, she's just another girl I could date and have sex with. But now, she's so much more._

 _She is the kindest, most compassionate person I have ever seen in my life. I've never come across someone who's taken my breath away like she does. I was an idiot for not seeing it before but now that I have, I don't want anyone else. I want to be the reason she smiles. I want to be the person there for her. The person she trusts more than herself. I know its not ideal considering she's going to deliver shortly but I'll do it all with her. I'll take care of some guy's baby with her. I'll do the sleepless nights. I'll deal with the frustration if it means I can be with her._

 _Iris is amazing, a truly remarkable person. She makes me want to be a better version of myself. She makes me want to achieve more, be more. When I'm with her, I could care less about everyone because its just the two of us. What I feel for her, I can't even describe. Its astonishing that she gave someone like me another chance to prove themselves. She's gone through a lot of crap but at the end of the day, she always thinks about other people. She always thinks about her friends. She thinks about what's right. That's what I wanna be._

 _No matter what anyone does or says, she thinks of the silver lining in every single situation. She finds the smallest ray of sunshine in the darkest of places and uses that to her advantage. Her attitude in life is astounding. The love she holds for her friends and that baby is indescribable. I hurt her so much Dean but she's always there for me, reassuring me. She saw the good in me when none of you were ready to. She gave me the chance when no one else wanted to. When I think about love, Iris is the only person on my mind. When someone so remarkable is in front of you, you can't help but fall in love with them, no matter how wrong anyone thinks it is. I know I'm the last person that deserves someone as wonderful as her but…Iris is everything I want," I finish my speech and I'm sure I can see surprise written all over Dean's face._

" _Fucking hell, I asked for one reason Seth," says Dean and I hope I've done enough to convince him of how I feel. "Are you going to tell her?" he then asks me._

" _No, not yet," I say. "I fucked up everything last time but this time I'm going to do it right," I say and then hesitantly ask, "Are you ok with it? How I feel?"_

" _I always thought you guys were annoyingly cute together," says Dean, offering me a cigarette and I take it. He takes out his lighter and lights it for me, lighting one for himself too. "Nice speech by the way. But it doesn't matter what I think, it matters what she thinks," he then says._

" _I don't think she wants me," I admit to him. "She called me before and tried to get me back into dating," I then say, rolling my eyes. "But you're ok with it? For sure?"_

" _If you want my fucking permission then fine, I've never heard you say all that about any girl before," says Dean and I nod my head. Without a doubt, Iris is the girl for me. I was just too stupid to realize it. "Ariana, is a whole other story though," he then comments as I let out a loud sigh._

" _I forgot about her!" I say, hitting my head on the rail briefly. "She won't let me within an inch of Iris," I then say, more to myself than Dean._

" _Listen, if you're not fucking around this time, then trust me, she'll be very understanding," he says._

" _I wouldn't if I was in her place," I say with a scoff._

" _Ari is a no-shit-taking type of girl, that's why I'm marrying her," states Dean. "But if being with Iris is what makes both you and Iris happy, she won't get in the way of that, especially if its what Iris wants" he then says._

" _Yeah, but who'll convince Iris that I can make her happy?" I ask rhetorically._

" _Duh, you," answers Dean anyway. "From what I've seen with Ariana, girls have a habit of guarding themselves, especially when someone hurts them deeply," he says and I take a long drag. I hurt Iris more than just deeply, I gave her enough scars to last a lifetime. "Even if she has feelings for you she won't tell you"._

" _I'll just have to keep trying then," I say, still not shying away from it, no matter what._

" _It'll eventually work, anyone can see she's still in love with you," comments Dean._

" _What?" I ask, that's news to me. "Has she said anything?" I then ask him._

" _No," says Dean, shaking his head. "Its just something I can see, apparently you can't," he says as if I'm the dumbest person he's ever laid eyes on._

" _I think I would be able to see if Iris was still in love with me," I point out to him._

" _Maybe you weren't looking," offers Dean as an explanation. "Or maybe you're right and she doesn't love you but…" he trails off, scratching his hair._

" _Don't fucking mess it up again?" I finish off for him and he nods his head. "No one knows better than me how much I fucked everything up but I promise Dean, no girl is ever going to get in between us ever again," I say and he nods his head, a small smile taking over his face. "And I'm never going to hurt her again"._

" _I know you won't," says Dean._

" _Because you'll kick my ass right?" I say and he chuckles, nodding his head once more._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

My phone beeps, getting me out of my thoughts. I look to see Iris has sent me a message. 'I don't know what you're going to do but please…just take care'. She doesn't need to worry about me. The only person that needs to worry about themselves tonight, is Kane.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

" _And Jack Swagger picks up the win!"_ announces Cole as I twiddle my thumbs as if there's no tomorrow. I pick up my drink and have some, unsure of what to expect tonight. Seth mentioned something about addressing the injustice. Does that mean Kane is back? And if he is, why didn't he come out and attack Seth? Or why hasn't he responded by now. The next thing I see on screen is Ariana, Dean and Roman. In Kane's locker room no less!

" _He's not here!"_ announces Roman, having gone looking into the bathroom.

" _Well then where the fuck is he?"_ questions Dean, not looking particularly happy.

" _If I was a monster where would I hide?"_ Ariana comes out with. _"Lets get out of here,"_ she then says, after they'd all trashed Kane's room. I put my hand over my mouth, he's not going to be happy with that. Are they trying to make him mad? My own question then makes sense to me. They're trying to lure him out. Of course Kane's not stupid enough to wonder around as if he owns the place with the guys all after him. So….they're making him mad enough to show his face! Oh crap! I ring Ariana, having figured at their plan and not being able to let them go through with it.

"Come on, pick up," I say impatiently as I sit there on my bed.

" _This is Ariana, leave a message,"_ I sigh loudly, having gotten her voicemail instead.

"I don't know what you guys think you're playing at but stop it right now!" I say using an authoritative voice. "I know you're mad and I am too but putting a target on your back isn't going to resolve things. I can't let you go through with this," I say, my voice going softer. "I'm touched you guys love me so much but I don't want anything happening to any of you, outnumbered or not. Please call me back," I say and then end the call.

" _What?"_ I hear _his_ voice and look to the screen in dread. I see Kane. My heart starts beating as if he's in front of me, as if he could get to me in two seconds. But I calm myself, he's not here. He's miles away. He can't get to me. _"Seth Rollins,"_ says Kane, after he's looked around the mess of his locker room. He then leaves, banging the door as he does so which makes me jump.

"Seth, call me back right now!" I say, having rung his number but it went to voicemail as well. I've seen and heard enough and right now I'm going out of my mind. I take a few deep breaths before calling Seth again. "Seth, I don't know who came up with this idea but I know you're the only one out of everyone who can get them to stop. Don't do this, I'm really very worried. Please, talk them out of it," I hang up again not knowing what else to do. I can't do anything else either because I'm miles away. All I can do is wait and watch.

 **Reviews would be appreciated! : )**

 **Next Chapter: More of Monday Night RAW!**


	37. The End of Kane Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter guys! It's a little shorter than usual but exactly how I want it to be. I was going to add something extra just to make it longer but my internet keeps coming and going and I know you'd prefer to have a short chapter up than nothing at all. I'm unsure whether I can update tomorrow but Wednesday I definitely will. Enjoy!**

 **Ayesha: Yes he finally did! Thanks for the review and love ya too! Its hard not to : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Thanks love : )**

 **Calwitch: I like how you're so hopeful. Obviously, Iris doesn't want to have this talk with her friends but we'll see how it goes. As for seeing that Seth is in love with her, well its going to be hard for her to believe after everything that took place before. Thanks for the review : )**

 **Paisley2: Thanks! When he finally gains the courage ; )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks! : )**

 **Jade: You hated her from the get go, I find it incredibly funny! Ooh, are you? ; )  
Damn it, another mistake. I've now changed it to, 'She's nice to look at'. Damn, I should have you proof reading it before I post stuff. But when you update as regularly as me your mind gets frazzled. Lol.  
You know he doesn't have the time but he doesn't. Realistically if he thinks he has enough time he's not going to make a move soon is he? I mean, first of all he wants her to have forgiven him properly and second, he wants to tell her at an appropriate time. Ooh, what's your perfect way? I want to hear!  
Yes well he is serious about Iris being able to rely on him and the others understand that so its all good. They do deserve to know as her friends but she doesn't want them to worry. They already do that since she is pregnant.  
I like that, 'worst mother of the year'. Ha ha!  
Here's some tissues! (Hands out tissues)…yep he does. I worked for so long on it cause I wanted it to be just right. I read over it like 10 times, cutting stuff out and adding stuff in before I was finally happy with it! We'll see what Ariana thinks of it all later, maybe she's ignorant when it comes to this part?  
You know me, I love a good cliffhanger. I know you love it.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 37:**

 **SETH POV**

I finish playing the messages Iris has sent me and look up at everybody. I figured that if we decide anything then it'll be together. I didn't want Iris to worry, that was the last thing I ever wanted. We'd heard Ariana's messages as well.

"Hah! You're the one who came up with the whole bloody thing!" exclaims Dean.

"We need to talk you out of it more like," says Ariana. "Do you think we should call her back? If she's getting worried then it might have a negative effect on her," she points out to us all.

"True but we've already angered Kane so something's going to go down tonight, whether its controlled or not is up to us," says Roman, making a very good point.

"I say we go ahead with what we've got, there's no way tonight is going to end up without a massacre," says Dean, agreeing with Roman.

"Ok," I say, nodding my head. "Ariana, send Iris a message that nothing is going to happen to any of us and we'll be fine. Us guys are going to go ahead with what happens next, you know where to be right?" I ask her and she nods her head, leaving us to it.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Oh come on!" I shout at the TV, then pipe down when I realize we have neighbors. I've been watching and seen nothing happen for the last twenty minutes. All of a sudden Kane's music hits and he comes out, an angry face present. He gets in the ring and picks up the microphone.

" _We can only assume Kane is out here to respond to Seth Rollins,"_ says Michael.

" _Moments ago I went into my locker room and found it trashed,"_ starts Kane, looking directly at the screen and I look away, avoiding looking into his eyes. _"So watch out Shield because tonight I'm going to get blood on my hands and by the end of the night your bodies will be lying around the ring_ ," he says as I visibly gulp. I look to the corner of the screen, expecting any one of my friends to come out but they don't. Instead, John Cena's music hits and he makes his way out.

" _That's all you have to say?"_ asks John, staying at the top of the ramp. " _You attack an innocent defenseless_ _ **pregnant**_ _girl and instead of apologizing you decide to come out here and act the big man?"_ he questions as I smile. I can't be surprised though, he did save me. _"Now, I don't know about everyone here but I won't stand for that,"_ he then says.

" _Come down here then and we'll sort it out,"_ offers Kane, having picked up his microphone again.

" _Yeah, which is why I've been talking to some people and they talked to other people who talked to more people,"_ says John, stretching it out in a comical way as usual. _"_ _ **And**_ _I've managed to get myself a match with you tonight_!" he exclaims, the crowd roaring in what I'm guessing is happiness.

" _Really?"_ asks Kane, smirking at the prospect.

" _Yeah, and I swear on the girl who didn't deserve what you did,"_ starts John. _"That you're going to get everything you deserve, tonight,"_ he finishes and his music goes off. Both men stare off and John says a few things before leaving. Ok, things just took a turn. I don't think the guys were expecting this. Because after the break, Dean, Roman and Seth are in the ring. And they don't look too happy.

" _Everyone knows the Shield aren't big fans of John Cena,"_ starts Seth. Ariana's not there, I hope she's ok. Unless she's up to something. All I've gotten off her is a message saying they know what they're doing and no one will get hurt except for Kane. Not exactly comforting.

" _But he's overstepping boundaries tonight,"_ says Dean. _"Iris, she's part of the Shield. Which means_ _ **we**_ _get to protect her. Anybody else can just hop the fuck along,"_ he says.

"Really Dean?" I say at the TV. "The guy helped me!"

" _And we don't need anybody's help in taking down the monster,"_ Roman says his piece too.

" _But since we can't do anything about this match, lets get one thing clear,"_ says Seth. _"Kane, you're going to pay for your sins and Cena, if you get in our way then you'll pay too,"_ he finishes, their music hitting at the end of that. Have they all lost their minds? They should be teaming up with John, not berating him for defending me. The drama shifts backstage because the next thing that happens is we see Kane on the big screen.

" _The Shield think they know what they're talking about,"_ starts Kane, a huge smirk on his face. _"But if you want to blame someone for any of this, blame Seth Rollins,"_ he then says, Dean and Roman both glancing at Seth. _"You betrayed them and then betrayed me, so I'm only doing what they did. They came after me because I was in line with you so I went after Iris for the exact same thing. And if you don't stop your immature acts then I promise she won't be the only girl I go after"._

" _Ariana,"_ I can see Dean mouth as my eyes go wide, realizing that Kane might have gotten to her.

" _Don't try and waste our time by playing mind games,"_ says Seth. _"If you want us, come out and get us!"_ he says and I can tell he's taking Kane's words to heart. A part of him blames himself for Kane going after me and whilst its partly true, he shouldn't feel guilty. He did the right thing by betraying Kane and coming back to his true friends.

" _Why would I do that?"_ questions Kane, a sick, sadistic, twisted smirk on his face. _"Why would I do that when I have one of you already?"_ he questions, holding up a black watch.

"No," I say as I realize its part of Ariana's Shield uniform. They all wear watches with their initials on it somewhere. The guys start talking amongst themselves, Dean looking very unhappy.

" _If you try anything tonight, say goodbye to your precious girlfriend Dean,"_ says Kane before his face disappears. The next thing I see happen, is completely unexpected. Dean punches Seth, who goes down on his knees, holding up a hand to his jaw.

" _Its your fault!"_ exclaims Dean in a frightening maddening way as Roman pulls him back. Dean then leaves the ring in a fit of anger and Roman goes after him. Seth watching on as if he doesn't believe what just happened. I told them something would go wrong! But no, nobody listens to me. Kane's been in this business a lot longer than all of them and he knows exactly what to say and do to get under people's skin. He knows how to create havoc. And he's just managed to create a rift in the Shield using Ariana. These guys never learn their lesson. I pick up my cell and call Dean, I don't know when he'll hear this but I hope he feels bad when he does.

"Dean Ambrose, how dare you do something like that!" I say, obviously because I've reached voicemail I have the guts to say something like that. "What you did was disgusting and bang out of order! Seth didn't know that Kane would take Ariana and I swear to God if your hurt Seth again I will march down there, grab your ear and give you a good telling off!" I say, the whole time thinking about what Ariana would say if she was in my place. "Now go back to Seth, apologize and make up or I swear this pregnant lady will kick your butt when she sees you next!" I hang up and then look at my cell. Oh, what the hell have I done? That'll just make Dean even more mad. I am such an idiot sometimes. But I can't help the anger I felt when I saw him punch Seth. Regardless of the fact that Seth hit him with a chair like eleven times when the Shield went through their first biggest rough patch.

" _I wonder what's going to happen now, does this mean the Shield are breaking up for a second time?"_ asks Michael, leaving that question unanswered. _"Still to come to you, our main event. John Cena takes on Kane later on tonight_ ," he says after which they go to a break. I need to talk to the guys, Kane has my best friend and they need to get together and figure out a way to get her back. But what is Kane going to do. Get the Shield to promise to leave him and then let go of Ariana, I don't think so. There's something more there.

"Nikki," I say as she answers the phone. "I need you to find my stupid friends and get them on the phone to me," I say, saying it as nice as possible.

" _Oh, sure,"_ says Nikki, sounding happy to help. Ever since we had that talk we were still in contact. She's actually been giving me tips on what's good for me to eat at this stage in the pregnancy.

"Um, thanks for the advise on those oils, they worked a treat on my feet," I start.

" _Oh that's alright, one of my friends back home said it worked wonders for her and I'm glad it did for you too,"_ she says. _"How are your ankles?"_ she then asks.

"They're better, not as sore as before and I definitely don't dread getting up and going to the bathroom," I say, making the both of us chuckle.

" _Here, I found Dean,"_ says Nikki, sounding kind of scared.

"Just growl at him if he says anything," I advise her. "He may act all tough but he's a softie. Oh and don't tell him its me because he won't take it," I quickly add on.

" _Dean,"_ I hear Nikki say. _"Its for you,"_ she says.

" _Who the fuck is it?"_ asks Dean but Nikki just says she doesn't know from what I gather. _"Who the fuck is this?"_ he then says to me.

"Charming," I say, shaking my head. "What is going on?" I demand an explanation.

" _Iris,"_ sighs Dean and I can only guess he's giving Nikki the evil eyes. _"Before you say anything I got your message so I'm not in the mood for another lecture,"_ he tells me.

"Oh really?" I ask him. "Then why didn't you call me back?"

" _Didn't feel like it,"_ replies Dean, all the cockiness in the world in his tone. _"In case you didn't know, my girlfriend has been kidnapped so I'm a bit…preoccupied"._

"In case you didn't know, my best friend has been kidnapped," I then say, mimicking his tone. "You might have known her for a while but I've known her since I was five so don't you dare act like this".

" _Since when did you adopt a Mother role?"_ questions Dean.

"Since you all decided to act like kids and do something that would result in all of you getting into trouble," I answer. "Now, what are you planning on doing about it?" I then ask him.

" _Well…"_ starts Dean but I stop listening as Kane's face appears on the TV. It shows him locking a room and he smirks as he puts the key into his pocket. _"Are you watching this?"_ Dean asks, that's why he must have stopped talking.

"Yes," I manage to get out.

" _If the Shield wants their precious Ariana then they'll need to give me what I want,"_ says Kane. _"One girl for another,"_ he says darkly before he's gone again.

"W-what are you going to do?" I ask Dean, afraid of the answer I'll receive. What can they do anyway? I can't even be used as bait because I'm here and not there.

" _Whatever I can,"_ says Dean, ending the call as I try and figure something out. I may not be there but I can help in coming up with an idea of what we should do. They need to find out where that room is which is the most obvious thing. The next thing I see is Seth on screen.

" _What's wrong Rollins?"_ it shows Randy passing him by. _"Got no friends left?"_ he mocks him and walks off with a laugh as Seth just looks to be in deep thought. He then answers a phone call.

" _This better be good news,"_ says Seth into the phone. Who could he be speaking to? He then turns around and walks fast, back the way he came. The screen then shifts to Kane who's now with Randy. Should have known Randy was also involved in this.

" _Don't worry, she isn't getting out of there,"_ says Randy, leaving Kane. Kane doesn't even get a chance to breathe as Seth comes and attacks him with a steel chair. Kane pushes Seth who falls back but defends himself with the chair. The only thing Kane manages to do is hit Seth against the wall. The chair is lost by now but Seth manages to find something and hits Kane on the head, who drops down.

" _I don't need any friends!"_ exclaims Seth and kicks Kane before leaving. He doesn't mean that. All of us mean a lot to Seth. This has to be an act of some sort.

" _What the hell have you done?!"_ demands Dean, walking. _"This monster has my girlfriend or did that small thing not come into your mind?"_ he then questions, Roman trying to hold Dean back.

" _Like as if she can't take care of herself,"_ says Seth and tears brim my eyes at his response and his lack of care at what's going on. _"She shouldn't have been wandering around alone if she couldn't handle it and you shouldn't have let her!"_ he then points the finger at Dean.

"What are you doing?" I say.

" _You're blaming me for Ari getting kidnapped?"_ questions Dean, Roman standing in the middle. _"Who's the guy that went befriending Kane in the first place? Oh yeah, that was you! You can't make up your mind about who to be friends with so you pick and you choose, but I'm not having your stupid decisions affect the rest of us!"_ he all but screams.

" _Its not my fault people turn stupid and I can't stand around and be associated with it!"_ Seth argues.

" _You're calling me stupid? You don't even know what you're doing!"_ shouts Dean.

" _Lets all just calm down,"_ says Roman, putting a hand on both their chests and getting them to stop. _"If you're going to act like this then we don't need you in the Shield,"_ he says, looking at Seth. _"We protect everyone in here and you just seem to be doing that for Iris. I don't care if you're on a guilt trip but if you're not going to help, then stay out of the way. And if you don't need friends then we don't need you either,"_ he states plainly and coldly, trying not to show how hurt he is. Seth walks away and Dean and Roman in the opposite direction.

"How could he?" I say aloud, despising Seth for what he just said. How could he hurt them both like that after...no, I can't jump to conclusions. I ring Seth and he answers the phone. "Seth! Seth what is going on?" I ask, not being able to take it.

" _What you just saw,"_ says Seth casually.

"Seth, its alright," I tell him. "Look, I'm not over there so if this is part of your plan then please just tell me now so I can relax because I won't be able to watch if what I saw is the truth".

" _What you've seen is what actually happened,"_ he tells me as I shake my head.

"Seth, I refuse to believe you'd desert my best friend," I say. "I know you, I know you wouldn't make the mistake of doing this again and telling me won't ruin your plan".

" _The moment Ariana got taken was the moment the plan got buried,"_ he then tells me. _"I know you're going to hate me right now but I'm only doing what's best for you,"_ he says. _"Stop watching the show because its over,"_ he says in a monotone voice and then ends the call. Tears fall down my eyes as I sit there in shock.

* * *

 **RANDY POV**

Everything is going according to how Kane wanted it. That was until he got attacked by Seth. I look around asking people where Seth is but nobody seems to know. When Kane went after Iris, that was his personal business. I knew Seth wasn't above turning his back on us, especially since he did that with his own supposed 'brothers'.

"Orton!" Seth calls me and I turn around, ready to attack him. "I have a proposition for you".

"If this involves me having a chance at kicking your ass then fine," I tell him, squaring up to him.

"Actually, it entails something entirely different," he lets me know. "Tell Kane, this is over. I don't care what he does with Ariana, but as long as he leaves Iris alone I'll leave him and the Shield".

"You really expect me to believe that?" asks Randy with a bitter laugh.

"No, but I can try," says Seth. "If Kane's doing all this because I betrayed him, then I'll make sure Dean and Roman are offered up to him on a silver plate. I've had enough of them bringing up what I've done in the past and I've done enough to make up for it but they can't get past that," he explains.

"So what's your plan? Leave Shield and then what?" I question, arms crossed over my chest.

"I said I don't need any friends," Seth repeats himself. "I give Dean and Roman to Kane and he can keep Ariana as well. The I'm going to go solo, I don't need all this drama," he explains.

"Kane wants Iris and you're not offering her up on a plate, are you?" asks Randy.

"She stays out of this, that's my only condition," says Seth, anger flaring in his eyes at the mention of Iris. "I don't care about anyone but she is staying out of this. Tell Kane I will do anything he wants, as long as he keeps away from Iris," he says and then leaves. I immediately go to Kane and relay everything Seth said.

"The only reason we were doing this was to get back at Seth but since he himself is bent on destroying himself, what do we do?" I question, Kane looking deep in thought.

"Find Seth before my match and tell him that if he wants to make this all go away, he joins us once again," says Kane with a smirk. "Tonight, we're going to make sure the Shield are ripped apart. For good," he says and I nod my head. They've been a pain in the ass for way too long now.

"Are we really going to let him off the hook for everything?" I question.

"No," smiles Kane evilly. "Once his girlfriend comes back, we're going to make him do something unforgettable," he says and then gives me a nod to leave. I leave and go to check on Ariana. I start to unlock the door with the key Kane gave me when I hear a noise inside. I work my hands quicker and open the door.

 **Reviews are appreciated! : )**

 **Next Chapter: The final segment of RAW!**

 **Does any writer have problems looking at their stats for stories? I can look at reviews but it comes up with 0 for views and visitors for the last few chapters. I emailed fanfiction but they've not replied. It would be useful if someone could help me out because i'm so confused! Thank you!**


	38. The End of Kane Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **I could rant on about fan fiction but I think we're all too fed up. I've had my chapter ready since yesterday! Enjoy!**

 **Author's note: To the so called guest who thought writing a review like you did would hurt me in any way, it didn't. Firstly, I'm not going to tolerate it. I know I'm a joyful person but I'm telling you that you don't want to get into it with someone like me. I come on here writing my story for anyone that wants to read it and is interested. Not for people like you who are rude as fuck!  
Secondly, I would block all guest comments but to be honest some to the greatest reviews I get are from guests and they mean a lot to me.  
Thirdly, the review was absolutely disgusting in itself. I can update when I want to because its my story, not yours. I won't do anything for you because you don't mean shit to me, capisce? And I can update as much as I want because I own this story. Normally I thank people for their reviews and tell them how nice they are to leave one but you can take your review and shove it. Now, onto my lovely reviewers who I actually give a crap about.**

 **Ayesha: Interesting. Aw, you're so sweet, I love making your day! : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Roman POV will be in the next chapter by the way! So, you have something to look forward to in the next one : )**

 **twilightpanther83: Hi, welcome to my story! Ha ha. Wow, 2 hours! Someone's dedicated. Thank you for the review! : )**

 **Calwitch: A lot to read but as always I enjoy it! Yes they shouldn't have just gone off on Seth like that and should have actually got together to think about how to resolve the situation. Yes, they're all hotheads but you gotta love them for it! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yes, that was funny! : )**

 **Jade: And I need to stop making them before I make too many! Lol.  
Knowing you it probably is unrealistic but I'd still love to hear it! And yes you understand that he needs Iris to forgive him. And no it wouldn't be a proper relationship otherwise because there'd be all that resentment along with all the trust issues.  
Well Kane is the red machine. Any little thing sets him off. Yes well the SHIELD are all stubborn hotheaded people apart from Iris.  
Well Dean really cares for her and this was all Seth's idea. But Seth was only trying to help I guess. It is getting out of hand which is why its ending in this chapter.  
When Dean's mad, he's mad. He's not going to talk to anyone nicely. But I'm sure he'll regret it later on. I don't think it was his intention but its happened.  
Well he does love Iris, why would he care about someone else more than her? All your questions will be answered in this chapter my love! Calm down : )  
Me? Really! Thank you! (Takes award). I would like to thank everyone who reads my story, especially my little group of reviewers! I love seeing your reactions to my cliffhangers, especially yours Jade, you make me laugh! Aw, thank you everyone!  
Don't mind me I've been eating a load of chocolate, lol. Thanks for the review! : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: You'll see what happens. : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 38:**

 **IRIS POV**

The tears just don't seem to be stopping.. How could Seth do this to the guys? And then use me as a justifiable excuse! Its absolutely disgusting and nothing like the Seth I've gotten to know. He's acting like the Seth from back then, the one who didn't care about anyone or anything as long as he got what he wanted.

" _Lets take you back to what happened earlier on in the show,"_ says Cole, showing the argument between the Shield and how they went separate ways.

" _The Shield are breaking up for a second time and I think Seth did the right thing,"_ says JBL. _"He was right in saying Ariana was stupid enough to get caught and if he doesn't want to hang around with stupid people then you can't blame him,"_ he continues to go on. Like as if Ariana knew Kane would abduct her.

" _But Kane shouldn't be going around abducting people when his actual feud is with Rollins,"_ Lawler has his say in this as well.

" _Either way, something is going to happen tonight,"_ Cole then says. I sit with my legs crossed, knowing everything will be fine. It has to be. I know Seth said to stop watching but I'll continue in the hopes that something right will happen for once. I take a couple of painkillers to relieve me of the headache I have. Maybe Seth needs to be pushed into the right direction so I do what I've been doing a lot of tonight. I leave him a voicemail message.

"Hey Seth," I start, knowing what I need to say. "I know you care about me and I'm touched. But our friends care about you too. Think of everything you've been through to get their forgiveness and now that you finally have it, you can't throw it away. I…I'll understand if you want to go your separate way but then it'll all be for nothing," I finish, hanging up. Minutes later I receive a text and look to see its from Seth. I frown as I read the message.

 _What's the point of having everyone's forgiveness when I can't earn yours?_

I can't say that message doesn't affect me because it does, I feel my throat choke up and take a drink of water. I guess he finally got fed up of trying to earn my forgiveness and has given up. He doesn't see the point of doing anything. This isn't what I wanted. I wanted everyone to be united before I left them but things seem to be going the opposite way here. The next match to come on screen is Randy's. It's him versus Kofi Kingston. I guess I can only sit here. And wait. Both men come out and start brawling. I've never liked Randy but he is a damn good wrestler. The fighting ends up taking place outside the ring but something unlikely happens. Seth comes out. Seth comes out and stands at the top of the ramp, overlooking everything.

" _You sure have to wonder what is going through Seth Rollins's mind,"_ comments Cole. _"It has really been up and down since the start of the show, do you think this means he's left the Shield for good?"_ he then questions his fellow commentators.

" _It'd be a damned good thing if he did,"_ says JBL, Seth just standing there with a deep thought look on his face. I really wonder what is going on in his mind right now. _"Rollins was always stronger with Kane and Orton, no doubt about it"._

" _But how can he do this? How can he betray the Shield for a second time?"_ questions Lawler. _"Makes me sick to the stomach,"_ he adds on, a sentiment I'm agreeable with right now.

" _Kofi Kingston now, fighting back with some kicks,"_ comments Cole, after Randy got him back in the ring. Seth starts to walk down the ramp after Kofi's unsuccessful attempt at pinning Randy. Kofi keeps an eye on Seth whilst trying to keep Randy down. Just as Kofi is about to pin Randy, Seth starts to get on the apron. Kofi goes over to the apron but Seth immediately jumps down. What is he doing? As soon as Kofi turns around, Randy hits him with the RKO, pinning him successfully. Distraction, of course. Does…does this mean he's back with Randy and Kane? He left Dean and Roman for these guys…again! No, this has to be part of some sort of an elaborate plan. I refuse to believe he's doing all this through his own mind or because he thinks it's the right thing to do.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this match is Randy Orton!"_ announces Lillian Garcia. Randy signals Seth to come in the ring and Seth does so, no hesitancy whatsoever. Have…have they formed an alliance? I won't believe Seth is in cahoots with them. I refuse to.

" _You have to wonder what is brewing between them, it looks like Seth Rollins has once again formed an alliance with his old partners, especially after what we saw just now,"_ says Cole. Randy says something and Seth looks down at Kofi. Seth bounces off the ropes and curb stomps him.

"No," I whisper, looking at the smirk that then graces Seth's face. He shakes hands with Randy and they both leave the ring, not even looking back once. _You said you wanted proof, now you have it,_ says my inner conscience. I can't believe he just did that. All this time , I thought he cared about us all. I thought he was the guy I fell in love with but he's not. His true self is that guy there, who hurts people for his selfish reasons. I would have believed Seth had some ulterior motive but after what he just did, attacked a defenseless Kofi, I know everything I wanted to believe is not true. Not true at all. Seth has deserted us all.

" _Stay right with us because next up is our main event, John Cena versus Kane. We'll be right back,"_ says Michael. This time I don't even bother ringing anyone. Dean and Roman will sort him out and I'll be glad when they do. Because Seth needs to know there are consequences for his actions. That you can't just switch sides when you feel like it. _"Welcome back, to Monday night RAW,"_ says Michael Cole, if I've watched this much then maybe I'll just watch the rest. Hopefully John will defeat Kane and in some way I hope that makes me feel better. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, during our break this happened,"_ he says and it shows Dean and Roman.

"Thank god," I say to myself as I see them looking like they're on a mission. I'm guessing they still haven't found Ariana. Dean still looks pissed and Roman looks like he's controlling himself. Suddenly, from behind Kane and Randy attack Dean and Roman, the guys not even being able to fight back because they didn't see it coming. My heart breaks as I see them thrown against the walls and eventually into a room. Not the one Ariana is in but a different one. It then shows Seth come with a key and lock the door.

" _They're not getting out of there any time soon,"_ says Seth to Kane as if he's been hired by him.

" _Good, because I refuse to let them interfere in my match against John Cena,"_ says Kane. _"Make sure they stay in there whilst I handle Cena. Then we'll take care of them, for good,"_ he says and leaves, leaving Randy and Seth to guard the door. Oh no, what's going to happen now? Dean and Roman were the only ones who could save Ariana but now they're caught themselves. I hope to god they break down that door and kick the hell out of Seth and Randy. The scene shifts to the ring again and it shows Kane making his entrance. I'd do anything to make sure that smirk gets wiped off of his face. Kane gets in the ring and looks focused. John's music goes off next and he comes out looking energized and ready as always. He gets into the ring and takes off his shirt, each of them at opposite sides of the ring, ready for this. That's it! John! He can help! He can get Roman and Dean out so they can continue looking for Ariana. But he's in this match. Once this match is over I'll call him and make sure he gets the message. I might not be useless just sitting over here after all.

" _So we're in this match up because Kane is back after John Cena did some damage on him a couple of weeks ago when he had Iris up in a choke slam,"_ says Cole. _"The Shield weren't around so John made sure she wasn't hurt,"_ he continues, as the match starts and both men get a good grip on each other.

" _I don't understand why John Cena has to stick his nose in other people's business,"_ says JBL. _"Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins should have been out here protecting her, not Cena,"_ he comments.

" _That may be true but you know John Cena, he's always doing the right thing,"_ Lawler says. _"The Shield weren't here so he helped them out,"_ he comments. _"I mean Iris was defenseless, she needed somebody out here and that person just ended up being John Cena,"_ he adds on. Kane kicks John in the gut and he hunches over in pain which Kane uses to his advantage to inflict some damage. What he doesn't see when he bounces off the ropes is the drop kick John uses after which they're both down.

"Come on," I say aloud to myself as the referee starts counting and John slowly starts to get up.

" _The news of the night though is Seth Rollins who's seemed to realigned himself with Kane and Randy Orton once more,"_ Cole then says as the match continues. I don't really want to listen to this. It was hard enough watching it all.

" _Now, I think Seth Rollins has made a smart decision,"_ comments JBL.

" _What? Betraying his friends once more?"_ questions Lawler.

" _He's only looking out for himself,"_ argues JBL. _"Something you need to do in this line of business"._

" _Sounds to me like as if Reigns and Ambrose needed to do that themselves,"_ says Lawler. John hits Kane with three shoulder tackles before doing one of his signature moves, the five hand knuckle shuffle. Just as he's about to go for the 'Attitude Adjustment' though, Kane gets out of the ring, smartly. The ref starts counting as John looks on, shaking his head. He then comes out of the ring and throws Kane into the barricade. He's about to throw Kane back into the ring when Kane punches him and hits his head onto the pole.

" _And you join us back again, live as the scene unfolds outside the ring,"_ says Cole. _"Moments ago, during the break, we saw Kane repeatedly throw John Cena against the barricade,"_ he says. _"Thus, the momentum has shifted from John Cena, back to Kane who is using full advantage of the damage he did outside to try and pin Cena but it isn't working because Cena is kicking out,"_ he says. John uses the ropes to get up and you can see Kane about to go for the choke slam but John moves out the way and punches him right in the face. Both men then throw punches back and forth with John gaining the upper hand. John kicks Kane in the stomach and picks him up, ready for the attitude adjustment. He performs it as well!

"Yes!" I shout as if he's already won the match or something. But before John can get to the pin Kane, Randy Orton's music plays. John switches his focus from Kane to Randy. Oh no. This cannot be good. It should have been expected though, these jerks can't win without interference. Randy stops and looks back, Seth coming out as well. I sigh out loud, John is absolutely done for. Looking at what he did to Kofi earlier, I know he's not past curb stomping John as well.

" _And Kane tries a quick pin, thanks to the distraction from Randy Orton and Seth Rollins,"_ says Cole. But John manages to kick out in time. Kane then tries to get him ready for the tomb stone but John manages to catch him in the eye, rolling away from him, He gathers himself in the corner and gets up, just as Kane comes at him he quickly moves out of the way and Kane goes into the corner. John kicking him from behind. He grabs Kane and plants a DDT. This prompting Seth and Randy to start walking down, an agenda written all over their faces. John pins Kane but Randy gets on the apron and John goes over to him. Both men stare each other down.

" _Get out of here Randy,"_ I can visibly see John say. Smart move John, warn the guys who are outnumbering you. But what else can he do though? Randy just continues to glare at John who then turns around only to have Kane come flying at him. He quickly and swiftly moves out he way so Kane's hand connects with Randy's face. I burst out laughing as Randy falls to the floor but my laughter stops once I see Seth's face again. Kane then turns around to go after John but he performs a drop kick. Kane rolls out of the ring, trying to keep on his two feet, but he looks very angry. He goes to the side and picks up a chair, walking back to the ring.

" _Kane, let go of the chair,"_ orders the referee as Kane looks on at John who stares back at him. _"Kane, don't you use that,"_ the referee warns but that sadistic smile covers his face. John can see it coming but before he can do anything, Kane hits him in the gut with the chair, proceeding to hit the chair on his back. The referee orders the bell to be rung, John winning by disqualification. Randy goes into the ring and so does Seth, all circling John as if they're vultures.

" _And it looks like all three men are going to destroy John Cena tonight,"_ comments Cole.

" _It doesn't seem Kane cared whether he won this match or not,"_ says Lawler. Kane hands Seth the chair who then takes a hold of it, a firm grip on the chair. I grab the cushion in my lap and put it on my face, I can't watch this. I can't watch Seth ruin everything good he's done since I came back.

" _Oh my gosh!"_ I hear Lawler say.

" _Rollins is attacking Kane!"_ exclaims Cole at which I quickly move the cushion out the way and look at the screen eagerly. Its true! Seth is hitting Kane as Randy looks on in shock.

" _Randy Orton looks livid!"_ says Lawler which is an understatement. Randy's about to attack Seth, looking at the chair cautiously. But Seth just laughs and Roman and Dean emerge from underneath the ring.

"What the hell?" I say, looking at the scene unfolding in front of my eyes. Dean and Roman slide into the ring effortlessly and all three men circle Randy, not looking happy. Amidst all this, Kane has managed to slip out of the ring and gets his hand on a microphone.

" _You boys better back away or your precious Ariana will be torn to shreds!"_ says Kane, using the barricade to keep himself up but a smirk playing on his lips.

" _This Ariana?"_ I hear Ariana's voice and then it shows her walking down the ramp with a microphone in her hand. What? She's…she's ok. She's fine. She's not locked up! Kane's smirk falls as I pump my fist into the air! The Shield rules! _"Oh yeah, she's absolutely fine,"_ she then says, the smirks now gracing the Shield's faces. _"You'd be surprised what a girl like me can do with something as simple as a hair pin,"_ she says, stopping just in front of the ring. _"What happened Kane, cat got your tongue?"_ she asks him.

" _No, that's not possible!"_ he all but screeches.

" _You didn't really think Seth jumped ship again did you? Only a fool would fall for that,"_ comments Ariana. I knew it! I totally knew it! But why didn't Seth tell me the truth when I asked him? Why did he actually make it seem like he had switched sides to me? Kane starts to go towards her but Dean slides out the ring, going on face to face with Kane. Dean attacks Kane who fights back just as hard till Seth gets involved, leaving Roman and Randy fighting in the ring. Seth attacks Kane with a chair, shouting something as he does so. They throw Kane into the ring and Randy out of it, Ariana now joining them all in the ring.

" _You think it's funny to go around trying to choke slam a pregnant girl?"_ asks Seth, bending down slightly. I notice John Cena, giving a nod to Dean, Roman and Ariana before he walks back up the ramp. What was that? _"Well lets see how you like being power bombed,"_ he then says, saying some stuff to both Dean and Roman. They get Kane out of the ring and move the stuff off the announcers desk. Good god, they're going to put him through that!

" _This is for Iris,"_ says Ariana, the guys having gotten Kane up. They then put him through the table with as much force as they can, breaking the table in the process! They all laugh as I feel relief wash over me. They got him, they finally got Kane. They did all this for me? My eyes swell with tears and I realize I sure as hell am going to miss them so much more than I would have done before. Seth grabs the microphone from Ariana and begins to talk.

" _For anyone who has any confusions,"_ starts Seth. _"I would never join this poor excuse of a wrestler in my life ever again. I'm a person who never makes the same mistake twice so anyone else who thinks of hurting any one of my Shield brothers or sister, they'll pay in the exact same way,"_ he says, throwing the microphone to the side as their music comes on. All four of them put their fists in front of Kane's dead still body, looking at each other with a nod and understanding that I haven't seen in a while. This is it, this is the Shield and they aren't going anywhere.

" _That's it from us but be sure to catch us on main event tomorrow night!"_ says Cole before the show ends. A few minutes later, for the first time that night my phone rings instead of me ringing anybody else's. I answer it, seeing Seth's name on screen.

" _Hey,"_ says Seth and I don't speak, I feel so guilty that I actually thought he'd abandoned us all. _"You not going to say anything?"_ he asks me.

"Why couldn't you tell me when I asked you?" I ask Seth, referring to how he had the opportunity to tell me that this was all an act. "I really wanted you to tell me," I say.

" _I knew Kane would check my phone as soon as I'd leave to go out to the ring for Randy's match,"_ answers Seth. _"So I had to make sure any evidence on there was all in his favor. Plus, despite him trying to hide it I knew Randy was following me around and monitoring my calls so I couldn't exactly tell you everything,"_ he explains as I just continue to feel relieved after everything. _"I hoped you'd believe that I wouldn't do that again,"_ he says, sounding disappointed.

"I did," I tell him. "Until you curb stomped Kofi, that's when I started to believe it," I admit.

" _Oh, you don't have to worry about him,"_ says Seth. _"He was in on it and I made sure to make it as less brutal as I could,"_ he then says.

"Let me guess, John was in on it too?" I ask and don't need his answer. "So his job was to distract Kane so you guys could move in?"

" _Yeah,"_ answers Seth. _"Ariana very kindly recruited him and got him on board"._

"About that," I say as he brings up Ariana. "How did she escape?" I then ask him.

" _Because she knew she was going to be kidnapped,"_ replies Seth. _"We all knew Kane would automatically assume Ariana was our weak spot and we knew he'd make an attempt to get her, something he's done before with other Divas. So she simply walked around like live bait"._

"Live bait?" I ask, sounding horrified.

" _Yep,"_ answers Seth. _"We all know Dean's taught her how to work a lock with a pin so that's exactly what she did. We knew exactly where she was because she had a GPS in her phone which was hidden in her boots,"_ he then explains.

"You guys are crazy," I state, shaking my head.

" _We did it all for you,"_ Seth then says. _"And I'm glad you thought I was acting till the curb stomp because I knew after that, no one, not even you, would believe I was still with the Shield,"_ he says.

"You don't know how relieved I am to find out that you are with the Shield," I tell him, making him chuckle. "Thank you Seth, really I mean it. You've done quite a lot for me".

" _I did it all for you Iris, because I wanted to. Not because I had to, so I don't accept your thanks,"_ says Seth who then has to hang up because they were heading back to the hotel. All's well that ends well.

* * *

 **ROMAN POV**

It is so nice having everything go back to normal. I look at Dean who's talking to himself about something. Well, as normal as possible. I really do wonder what's going on in his mind sometimes. A lot of people believed we turned on Seth in that ring and that Seth turned on us too. But it just goes to show how good actors we are. Dean went over the top as usual. I used my calm voice and did the talking. Seth went around doing what he wanted. Everything you needed for chaos.

"Dude, where's Ariana?" I ask Dean, needing her around if I want Dean to stay sane.

"Out," answers Dean and then goes back to doing whatever the hell it is that he's doing.

"Are you alright?" I ask him but he ignores my question and continues talking to himself. "Dean!" I call his name, getting his attention. "What are you doing man?"

"Preparing my speech," states Dean and is once again talking to himself. Just when you think everything is normal once more, Dean Ambrose happens. Good luck to Ariana for putting up with him the rest of her life.

"For what exactly?" I question, finding this whole thing amusing.

"For when she kicks my butt!" answers Dean with a sigh, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Why would Ariana kick your butt?"

"Lets not focus on that, lets look at giving her reasons for not kicking my butt," Dean diverts the whole thing, lifting his head and tapping his chin as he looks deep in though.

"Are you drunk?" I ask curiously, not having seen him with a beer but you never know with this guy. He once brought a whole bag packed with just beer. He claimed it would be gone by the time we reach the next city. And my oh my how true that statement was.

"What? No, I'm not drunk," defends Dean, frowning. "I just don't want Ariana throwing that ring back in my face when she finds out Seth…" he trails off stopping himself.

"Seth what?" I ask in wonder, Dean's eyes widening. He shakes his head and looks away nervously. "Dean," I warn him, staring right at him. If I do this long enough hopefully he'll let it out. But I have a feeling he knows something that he shouldn't know.

"I don't know, alright! I don't know!" shouts Dean, his hands up in surrender. He knows something about Seth. Something that Ariana doesn't. If she finds out she'll hand his ass to him. Think Roman think. As my mind goes over what it could be a big realization dawns on me.

"You know!" I exclaim, pointing my finger at him.

"Know what?" questions Dean, playing dumb but I've known him long enough now.

"Don't play about with me man, do you know?" I ask him directly.

"Know what?!" Dean asks again. "I don't know anything. Especially not anything about Seth and Iris alright?" he says and I smirk as I see him mentally kick himself.

"He told you?!" I then ask, for clarification.

"He who?"

"He Seth," I then clarify for Dean. "Did he talk to you about Iris?"

"Maybe he did maybe he didn't," answers Dean and its times like these where I feel like strangling him. He can't be straightforward can he? "Why? Did he talk to you about Iris?" he then asks me, kneeling on the couch and looking down at me.

"Maybe," I answer, fighting fire with fire or something like that. Why would Seth tell Dean about his feelings? And how is he still walking if he has indeed managed to do that?

"Alright fine he did!" exclaims Dean, sitting back down properly with a loud sigh. "And I can't even keep it in! This is why people don't tell me secrets, I can't keep them. Now Seth is gonna get mad that I told you he loves Iris and then I'll probably punch him because it was a genuine mistake then Ariana's going to ask what's going on and she'll kick my sorry ass to the curb once she finds out and I'll be living homeless because she'll take both apartments and I'll have nowhere to go," he rambles on and on. I think I've had enough.

"Dean!" I shout, snapping him out of it. "Will you quit clowning around for 2 seconds? So he told you he loves Iris?" I ask and Dean nods his head. "When?"

"The night before RAW," answers Dean. Finally, an answer that's direct in terms of the question asked. Its all I ask of him. "Wait, you know too?"

"For a while," I answer, nodding my head and getting up, pacing at what to do now.

"Since when fucker?" questions Dean through clenched teeth and I'm confused as to why he seems to be angry at me right now.

"Since that night Iris spent with Dolph," I answer, both of us making a face at that. Neither of us wants to remember our little sister and that…eugh!

"So what? Seth's your secret best friend huh?" questions Dean and now I regret even saying anything because we all know how this is going to go. "That sellout comes along with puppy dog eyes and you start trading secrets? Well done Mister Reigns!" he exclaims, clapping his hands and getting up from the couch to stand opposite me. "And here I thought we were friends but no, you have puppy dog," he comments.

"Dean, this isn't the time to mess around like this," I state, my hands on my hips.

"Mess around? You promised to keep nothing from me!" Dean points a finger at me. Well, that part is true. But I was protecting him and Seth by keeping it to myself.

"We all know if I told you, you would have thrown Seth off the balcony of the hotel room," I point out to him. Every other month I have a spat with Dean. Its like its preplanned or something.

"That…may be true," admits Dean reluctantly. "But where is the trust Reigns?" he asks, poking me in the chest. I stand up straighter, towering over him, a glare on my face. "Or…or we don't need to talk about it man. Its cool," he says, playing it off and I knew this would instantly get him to back off and stop acting so goofy.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asks Seth casually, taking off his jacket after he's closed the door to the suite. He looks between me and Dean and can tell something is up. "What are you guys talking about?" he asks, looking ready to play peacemaker.

"Definitely not your love life with Iris," answers Dean as I let out a sigh and hit him in the head. "Ow!" he shouts and holds his head, rubbing the back of it as we stand glance at each other and then look at Seth. This should be an interesting conversation.

 **Reviews are always appreciated! : )**


	39. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy! : )**

 **Ayesha: I knew you'd knew it! Ha ha! I can just imagine you screaming that at the top of your lungs! Yes I shall, honestly some people…You are one crazy gal but I love ya too : )**

 **Becky: Hi and thank you very much! And I love coming on here and updating! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: You disappear for a couple of chapters and then come back with one word? Have I broken you? : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you and I love it too! Obviously, I mean I wrote it : )**

 **Calwitch: You can type yell, I get it all the time. You're not the only one that's frustrated. Although, this ending of this might do a number on ya. Be warned. Yay, I write awesome chapters! Ha ha, thanks. : )**

 **Camilla: You're not a dumbass, I made sure to write it in a way so it sounded believable. I know, but he's got to feel sad she hasn't said that to him yet. So that text was part of the act but real as well if ya get what I mean. You don't think Kane will leave it like that? Hmm, interesting.  
Yes, he has been proving he can be trusted and has changed and everything else. Plus, he went to all this effort to help Iris, he dealt with Kane for Iris. That should be proof enough right?  
Aw, thank you. They didn't ruin my day because I posted my next chapter afterwards and read everyone's lovely reviews. You do? That makes me feel so happy. Thanks again! My inspiration isn't ruined. Don't worry, I know how to handle idiots like this.  
Love ya too : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: I think a lot of people thought that, he he he. Its ok, I've realized that by now and so am I so its cool : )**

 **Jade: Jade, Jade, Jade, cut down on the sugar my love.  
I thought it was weird when I got your review so early in the morning. Well it was early for me, normally you post a review before I sleep. Tired and can't sleep? Aw, I feel for ya. Like I said I welcome your reviews whether its your normal self or your super crazy self.  
I like that award! I think the award should be in the form of a shoe so we can kick the person out of here, what do ya think?  
Its ok, short reply again then.  
They had a lot of people fooled sweetheart but they did good and deserve those awards! I was literally taking my time writing the chapters cause I wanted it to seem believable and I had to be really careful of what each of them would say or do or act. And I managed to fool everyone, feel proud of myself. Didn't think anyone would buy it.  
She is a badass! A badass baby, sounds about right. You're not annoying, I think the word I would use is entertaining! So, since you might secretly be Ariana are you handing yourself an award? Lol.  
They never are but I'm telling ya that no one ever wants to get into it with me. Remember the temper discussions we had on PM? I can get like the hulk and that's not an exaggeration.  
Aw, and I graciously accept it. Oh, another award? I didn't expect this! I would like to thank all the lovely people who are enjoying my story and anyone else that I may have forgotten. Most of all I would like to thank Jade who's given me this award because she's probably ate too much candy and hasn't gotten enough sleep. I love ya gal! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 39:**

 **SETH POV**

"What?" I ask, unsure of if I heard right at what Dean just said. But judging by the looks on their faces I didn't hear wrong. "You're talking about me behind my back?" I ask them both and at least they have enough decency to look down at the floor.

"He started it," mumbles Dean, pointing to Roman and talking like a five year old. I don't know what to say next though. I mean, how what am I supposed to say in a situation like this? I've talked to Roman about it, I've talked to Dean about it but not to both of them together.

"We're sorry," Roman's the first to apologize as I stand there contemplating what in the world I should do next. Of course I'm angry they're talking about me and Iris behind my back but at the same time I'm curious about the things they had to say.

"Yeah, sorry," Dean's quick to jump to an apology too. "I just found out Roman knew all this time," he then says and I see Roman roll his eyes.

"Right," I say, not knowing what to say. "But is it really necessary to talk behind my back?"

"Really Mister Rollins? Really?" questions Dean and I raise an eyebrow. I look at Roman who just shakes his head.

"He's acting like _that_ again," comments Roman and its enough for me to know about the situation. It's Dean's over the top but not very serious mode. Annoying as hell that's for sure. Roman always has a difficult time trying to survive through this phase.

"What did I do now?" I ask, hands on my hips and ready to take it.

"You guys are meant to be my friends yet you're keeping secrets!" accuses Dean, pointing a finger in my direction. "You guys probably had a right laugh too. 'Oh I love Iris, Roman. But don't tell Dean, this is our best friend secret'," he says in a really weird voice and I would laugh except that doesn't sound like me at all.

"I do not sound like that," I protest but Dean just scoffs. "And where was your loyalty when you though Roman was out of the loop?" I question at which a sheepish smile makes its way onto Dean's face.

"If you're going to act like an idiot, at least do it with some thinking next time," comments Roman, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, whatever," mumbles Dean, cat having gotten his tongue. He does not think some things through sometimes. Like at all.

"Look guys," I start, feeling like this needs to be said. "I know you found out at different times and everything," I say, looking down at the floor before finally finding the courage to look up. "But it is true. I love Iris, so much. And hopefully I will get the chance to tell her one day. But I also want you guys to know that I appreciate you being understanding about it all," I finish, looking at Dean for the last part.

"Well when I have the love of my life what's going to stop me from helping you get yours?" questions Dean, shrugging his shoulders and I guess Iris must have rubbed off on him too. He's never been this understanding about anything. Especially something like this.

"Yes and you've changed man. You're not that guy anymore. The guy standing in front of us right now, the one who put everything on the line on RAW to help Iris, that's the kind of guy we want for our sister," explains Roman, Dean nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, that guy's not so bad," comments Dean, making us all smile. "But I feel, another talk needs to be done," he says as I look at him confused. He goes over and whispers with Roman and before I know it they have me sitting on the couch with the two of them standing in front of me. What hell is this?

"You can't ever make her cry, number 1 rule, obviously," starts Roman which I think is very unfair. I mean I could do something which could make her cry and not know it has.

"What if I do it without knowing? What if she's crying but I'm not here?" I question.

"He thinks he's funny," comments Dean and then bends down to my level. "You make Hot Mama cry and in return I make you cry so what are you going to do?" he asks me.

"Not make her cry?" I ask with a gulp and Dean nods his head.

"See? Not so hard," comments Dean, Roman standing with a smirk in the background. "Now, number 2 is keep her happy," he says and I nod my head. I can do that. I can definitely make her happy. "Which you don't seem to be struggling to do so no messing up," he adds on.

"Number 3 is be there for her and the baby," says Roman and I nod my head. I plan on doing that anyway. They tell me another bunch of rules before finally finishing. "And although it doesn't need to be said, you hurt her," starts Roman, bending down to eye level, Dean mimicking his movements.

"And we'll hunt down your ass and feed it to the wolves," Dean finishes the threat and I nod my head, gulping. When these guys get serious, they're serious. And I'm actually a little bit scared. I know they're not far from it.

"Guys, thanks," I say with a nod of my head. I appreciate them both allowing me to have a second chance with Iris. If Iris did ever accept me back I would never do it unless everyone was absolutely ok with it. If they weren't, I wouldn't even be thinking about this.

"He is without a doubt the weirdest person I have ever met," states Dean with a dumfounded expression as he moves to stand up straight again. "Whoever thanks someone for a threat," he says more to himself than me or Roman.

"Let's not forget Ariana in all this stuff," Roman point out, resulting in Dean slapping his forehead.

"I'm sorry," says Dean but isn't looking at me or Roman. "I was against the whole thing but they tied me up and threatened me," he goes on with himself.

"Is he alright?" I ask Roman, unsure of what to think about all of this.

"He's practicing how to get out of getting into trouble with Ariana when she finds out," answers Roman and I guess I don't blame him. I mean, I knew it would be difficult with Dean but Ariana is going to be a whole lot harder. I just need to show her I'm genuine. That I have no hidden agendas.

"You get practicing too because she won't let you off the hook even if you just flash a smile," Dean directs this comment towards Roman who as always just rolls his eyes.

"Lets not worry about that for now, I'm only going to tell Iris how I feel once she's had the baby and is settled into her new life," I explain to the both of them. This being the plan. Like I've always said, I'm not stressing Iris out whilst she's pregnant. She's had enough and doesn't need anymore. They both agree to not let Ariana know but I'm beginning to wonder how much longer I can hide it from her.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"You fuckers!" I exclaim, on a Skype call with all my friends, the first time I'm seeing their faces since they dropped me off to the airport and the first I'm talking to any of them since RAW that other night. The night they decided to scare the crap out of me.

" _Whoa, language,"_ says Dean with a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh, who cares," I say, waving a hand in their air.

" _Ooh, rebel,"_ comments Ariana. _"How are you and the little girl?"_ she asks me.

"Still being smothered, I haven't left my bedroom in four days!" I tell them all. "Its like I'm being held captive but in a good sort of way because I get room service," I say, making them all laugh.

" _Oh, I have to tell you I really loved those voice messages you left for Dean, especially when you were telling him off for punching Seth,"_ says Ariana, winking in my direction as I let out a chuckle.

" _Now_ _ **that**_ _message was mean,"_ insist Dean.

"It was needed, at the time anyway," I defend myself.

" _Yeah and now he can't say he's your favorite,"_ comments Seth at which Dean lets out a snort.

" _Make fun all you want but I've saved it on my phone, next time anyone says Iris is sweet this bitch is getting played to them,"_ he lets us all know and I shake my head.

"I hate you, you're mean even when you're not around," I complain. "Roman, help a sister out will ya?" I ask of the big man, knowing he can't deny me, especially since I have my pout out.

" _Sure,"_ says Roman and hits Dean on the head, who looks annoyed and tries hitting him back but Ariana stops him.

"You know, you guys could have let me in on that stupid plan of yours, _we_ nearly had a heart attack!" I let them know.

" _Now, how could we surprise you if you knew everything?"_ asks Roman.

" _But you are ok though, right?"_ Seth then asks and I see he has an underlying look on his face. That's a double meaning and I know he's asking if my nightmares have gone, which thankfully they have. I haven't had one since that show, the first night I thought it was a fluke but then it happened again and again.

"Yeah, fine," I say casually, hoping he gets my message. "I just want this baby out already so I can drink again!" I joke, happy to see the smiles on their faces. "I'm really glad everyone's together again," I say, nodding my head.

" _We are too,"_ says Ariana, smiling as she looks at everyone. _"Oh, we set a date for the wedding!"_ she then says, looking excited.

"Really? When is it?" I ask her impatiently, knowing the chances of me being there are…well there isn't a chance.

" _Three weeks after your delivery date!"_ announces Ariana as I smile and clap excitedly, knowing this is what I would do if I could make it. _"I'm hoping you'll be alright with your figure by then,"_ she says.

"Who cares about my figure when my best friend is getting married?!"

" _I don't need to ask you but as a formality, will you be my maid of honor?"_ she asks me and tears well up in my eyes. I nod my head knowing if I speak right now I'll break down.

" _Is your girly moment over? Because you're making Iris emotional,"_ points out Dean.

"Oh shush you," I say. "This is what girls do so stop whining, we cry when we're happy sometimes," I say, wiping the corner of my eyes. "I'm so happy for you guys," I then say.

" _We're excited for you too,"_ says Roman. _"I mean, you're not so far from your delivery and we've already booked our holidays for then so you'll have us all around you to help you in any way we can"._

" _Annoying you,"_ adds on Seth which makes me chuckle.

"Way better than my smothering mother," I joke, glad she's at work. If she heard me she'd kill me.

" _Don't bother worrying about anything now, alright?"_ says Seth. _"We've sorted everything so just focus on that baby of yours and we'll see you when we see you,"_ he says. I nod my head and wave at them as I log off, bursting into fresh tears. Everything might be going the opposite way for me but everyone's friends again and they'll be here when I give birth, so I can hand over my baby to Ariana and Dean before I leave.

It would have been a great life, you know? Having my baby and getting to live through it all with my friends. Seeing my baby's first experiences and taking pictures and videos. Going to Ariana's wedding, being her maid of honor, arranging everything to the last detail as well as going wild on her bachlorette party. Seeing everything through till the end would have been great.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

"I need a drink, anyone want one?" asks Seth, about to leave to go the store. He doesn't even need to ask to know that he needs to get us all one. I honestly have no idea how Iris has been living without having a drink. I watch Seth leave and start to think to myself. Things have been different lately. Since RAW, I've noticed something in Seth that I hadn't seen before. Or something I wasn't looking for which explains why I didn't see it.

"Seth was really determined on RAW the other night, wasn't he?" I ask Dean and Roman who look between each other and then nod their heads.

"I guess," says Dean and I know he's observing me closely. I've been in this relationship long enough to know that when he does this it means he knows something I don't.

"Its weird how he was willing to do so much for Iris, more so than the rest of us," I go on. "He probably spent a lot of time thinking everything through," he continue.

"Well he does care about her, just like the rest of us," says Dean, shrugging his shoulders as he stays on the laptop, either doing something or pretending to do something.

"And it's like his way of making everything up to her," says Roman, Dean nodding his head in agreement.

"Cut the bullcrap, he likes her doesn't he?" I ask, Dean instantly shutting his laptop and swearing.

"Maybe," says Roman, still trying to play it cool. But my fiancé's not so good at hiding things in the first instant, mainly because he can't keep a lid on anything.

"Is-is he playing around?" I ask, putting my hands in my pockets as I continue to lean on the couch, hesitant to have asked that question since everything ok between us all now.

"No," says Roman at the same time Dean says,

"I don't think so".

"Guys!" I say, standing up properly. "You know he has those feelings for Iris and you didn't tell me?" I am supposed to be getting married to Dean soon and he keeps things from me. Now, I know everyone has secrets. Or people have things they don't necessarily tell others but this is about my best friend. My sister.

"We promised not to," justifies Dean, shrugging his shoulders with an innocent child like facial expression. I'm not mad at Dean for keeping secrets, everyone does it. But when it concerns Iris, I should be the first to know.

"He's trying to come to terms with it himself so we weren't exactly going to go bragging about it," explains Roman as I cross my arms over my chest. Unsure of what to think.

"Does Iris know?" I ask them both and they shake their heads. "Good, lets keep it like that," I then say. Iris doesn't need another thing to stress her out. And she most definitely doesn't need to get her hopes up only to have them crushed. Both of them look at each other and Dean decides to be the brave one to talk.

"Why? They both love each other, might as well be together," he comments.

"Did you just say love?" I ask, picking up on that word as Dean bites down on his tongue.

"Maybe," says Dean, giving me a sheepish look.

"He loves her?" I ask and both of them nod their heads. "She still can't know," I then say, shaking my head. If he tells Iris he loves and then leaves her again, she won't be able to take it. She barely managed to survive through it last time.

"Why not? I mean, their connection is so blinding to anyone," Roman says to me. "When we were in Vegas they were acting like a couple and remember breakfast, all the singing and game playing?" he reminds me which I can't deny I found very cute. They looked perfect together.

"What's the point? I mean, Seth has changed but he wasn't always how he was before," I tell them. "What if he does the same thing to her again? I am not losing Iris for a second time," I say with determination. She went off once but I'm not letting that happen again. Not because some guy couldn't decide what he wanted. I know we've gotten past everything Seth has done but what if he starts liking some other girl and leaves Iris again? She's having a baby and doesn't need the grief.

"Babe, we love Iris too but if you want what's best for her then you'll let her make her own mind up," says Dean, sounding like a mature adult for once. Which is fair I guess but I have to protect her.

"Because the last time went so very well?" I question and he lets out a loud sigh. "Guys, I want Iris to be happy too. I don't want her to be alone for the rest of her life but if it all blows up again, can we really stand by and watch it happen again? Will we have to pick sides?" I question, neither of them answering.

"It's their lives so if they want to be together you can't stop them," says Dean. Sound very pro Iris and Seth.

"Why do you always have to go head to head with me?" I question him. "Every little thing, you're always on the opposite side. But let me make one thing clear, Iris is _my_ best friend and no one here but me has more of a right to decide on this," I explain to them both. "She's gone through hell with Seth, been through crap with Rick and for once she's happy. I am not having that ruined!"

"How do you know you won't enhance her happiness by letting them be together?" questions Roman.

"I don't care if Seth loves her, he's not getting anywhere near her," I say and notice both Dean and Roman looking behind me. I turn around to see what they're looking at and notice Seth. I look back at the guys and then look to the floor, caught back-chatting. Great (!) Just what I needed.

"You guys told her?" asks Seth, not looking at me but glaring at his brothers.

"No," says Dean, looking unpleased with the accusation thrown at him.

"She figured it out," explains Roman and everyone's quiet for a few moments.

"I cannot believe you guys are talking about me behind my back, again!" says Seth which makes me feel kind of guilty for what I said. "And it's nice to know that the friends I thought who truly gave me a second chance still doubt how loyal I am, thanks (!)" he says, pushing past me and going into his room.

"Oh fuck," I say, not having wanted him to hear any of that. I look at Roman and Dean.

"Don't give us that look, this is your mess, go sort it out," says Dean, getting back to his laptop and waving a hand in the air.

"You're a sucky fiancé," I let him know as I walk over to Seth's room, knocking on the door. I don't get a response and knock again, "Seth?" I say his name, even though I'm probably the last person he'll want to talk to. I basically just said I don't trust him and think he's not good enough for Iris. Not being able to take it I open the door and go inside, finding him at the window, looking out. I close the door behind me as I try to think of what to say.

"I really thought you'd forgiven me," says Seth, not turning around. "I thought I finally managed to convince everyone that I'm not that guy anymore," he says.

"I know," I tell him. "It's not that I don't think you're good enough for Iris or that I don't trust you," I clarify first of all. I walk forward slowly and say, "Iris and me have been best friends since we were kids. I grew up with her and she's always taken every break up seriously, even the one in fourth grade with Ben".

"Sounds like her," comments Seth and I can hear the small smile he probably has on his face in response to that comment in his voice.

"As far as I know, you've been the heartbreak of her life," I tell him. "I've never seen her respond like that to a break up the way she did when she was with you and that tells me that she loved you immensely," I explain to him.

"And you don't think I feel bad about that? About causing her so much pain?" he questions, turning around to look at me for the first time since I came in the room.

"Of course you do," I say, believing that he does. "Iris wears her heart on her sleeve and if you're not sure about _her_ if you get together then she'll go through it all again. Is that what you want?" All I know from Iris is after leaving here she was constantly drinking, making out with random strangers and then found Rick. Obviously the pregnancy sobered her up but she shouldn't have been doing that in the first place. She should have been with me eating ice cream and watching sappy movies. But she couldn't because Seth was working with the company too.

"I wouldn't put her through that again," says Seth, shaking his head.

"But you couldn't help it last time though, could you?" I bite back and then sigh. "Sorry," I say.

"I appreciate that you're her friend and you're trying to protect her but if you're really my friend, you'd be giving me a proper second chance," he says to me. "When I told Roman, he understood. He warned me, but he understood. When Dean confronted me, he did the exact same thing but you? You haven't forgiven me, have you?"

"Of course I have, stop being ridiculous," I say, rolling my eyes at that last remark. I have forgiven him, if I hadn't I wouldn't even be able to stand him even looking at me.

"Then why are you so against this?" he questions me. "I love Iris, ok? I love her and unlike last time this time it's real. If you don't believe me then I'm asking you to point out one thing or give me one reason as to why it's not the truth," he says, standing right in front of me and locking eyes. I look in his eyes and can't find anything that says he doesn't love her, I mean, everything he did on RAW was for her. If anything, he has proved he does love her.

"Why do you love her?" I ask him, the answer to this being the one thing that can convince me.

"What?" he asks me, looking in disbelief as I believe that he does love her.

"Why do you love her?" I ask him again. "Tell me, right now," I demand from him.

"I just do," answers Seth and before I can say anything he continues. "Without knowing, she comes in with a beautiful smile on her face and lights up my day. I can be feeling like complete shit, but she'll just look at me and without knowing she tells me everything's going to be fine," he says, not looking in my eyes. Instead he looks like he's just remembering her. "No one was even ready to talk to me but despite everything I did, she became my friend again. No matter what anyone does, she forgives them. She's so compassionate and is everything I want to be. She makes me want to be better, do better things. Even when she tries acting all annoyed, she can't. Once she decides to do something, she'll go through with it, always thinking about others and never herself," he continues as I look on in wonder. "She's just an amazing human being and even though I'm not good enough for her, I love her with all my heart," he finishes, as if realizing where he is and who he's talking to.

"Wow," I say, knowing even Seth couldn't fake the emotions I just saw as he talked about Iris.

"But it doesn't matter anyway, if you don't want me to tell her then fine," says Seth, saying the one thing that has me convinced completely. "I won't tell her because I don't want you guys to fight over what I do. As long as she's happy, I'm happy," he says and I step forward, taking his hand in mine.

"Who says you're not good enough for her?" I ask him and he looks at me in disbelief. "I have given you a second chance Seth and I guess its time for Iris to do the same," I say to him and a small smile breaks out onto his face. I place my hand on the side of his face and say, "All I've ever wanted for Iris is someone to talk about her the way you just did and fuck it, if you want her then you go get her". He nods his head and I put my arms around him, hugging him.

"Thank you," says Seth and I shake my head.

"You never needed my approval," I state, pulling away from him. "Just keep her happy," I tell him and he nods his head.

"That's all I plan on doing," says Seth and I believe him completely. Maybe I was being partial before, looking at their past but if I was in his place then I'd want the other person to believe me. I guess I understand since I had a hard time trying to convince Dean that I had no feelings for Seth months ago. Dean believed me because he loved me and I believe Seth because he's a good friend.

* * *

 **DEAN POV**

"You think she's murdering him?" I ask, pacing nervously and I don't even know why. I mean, she isn't going to kill him for loving Iris right? At least I don't think so. I've sorted out things on my side with Seth but Ariana is always a different story.

"I'm sure if she was we'd hear his screams," comments Roman and I shake my head.

"Believe me, she can get anyone to be quiet," I tell him, standing in front of him as he stays sitting on the couch. "She once gagged me-" I start but Roman puts a hand up.

"I do not need to know about your sex life," Roman lets me know beforehand.

"Well then how can I finish the story?" I ask him, a pout on my face.

"You don't," states Roman, being no fun as always. I shake my head and continue pacing. I love Ariana. I love her. But if she does murder Seth, do I have to provide a witness statement saying she was on a date with me? Or that she acted in self defense? "Why are you so worried anyway. You should be happy your girlfriend will scare him to death so he doesn't hurt Iris," Roman points out.

"Yeah but we already made him shit his pants," I comment. I don't believe he'll hurt her now. He's got everything to lose. But at the same time, Seth is my friend again. I have my brother back and I will not lose him cause Ariana lost it. "What if she tells him they can't be together?"

"Then she tells him that," says Roman and I can't believe I'm hearing this.

"Do you care about them at all? Or is this one big joke?" I question.

"Relax dude, they'll sort it out as they always do. Don't get your panties in a twist," he says, snickering as he goes through some random magazine. I sit down on the coffee table, facing him.

"It isn't funny fucker, this is our sister's happiness," I then point out to him. "Iris loves him, what if she can't have Seth and feels sad. The she stops seeing us because Seth is with us. Then we won't see her or her daughter and it'll just be the four of us," I continue to ramble nonsense.

"Dean!" Roman gets my attention. "You're doing it again".

"Oh, sorry," I quickly say and then lean my elbows on my knees. "I just want everyone happy again. I want us all to have everything we want and need…" I trail off. I know Iris can only ever be happy with Seth. Want to know how I know? Its because she looks at Seth the same way I look at Ariana.

"Hey, it will be. They'll be happy again, believe that," says Roman with a smile, patting my knee as I nod my head. I know Iris loves Seth in the same way I love Ariana. I can always see it shining in her eyes. And I can't imagine my life without Ariana by my side. The fact that Iris is having to live like that, it doesn't sit well with me. She deserves to be with the one she loves. Even if he did act like a complete asshole before. I want her to be happy again. Properly happy.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

Later on in the day after we eat we just talk, the conversation steering clear off of Seth and Iris's romantic life. Which is a good thing because I don't think I could have taken any more of that talk. We've all accepted Seth loves Iris and when he decides to tell her, if she accepts him is up to her.

"Are you guys expecting anyone?" I ask the guys as someone knocks on the door, they all shake their heads and I get up to open the door. I see a tall guy with blonde hair and green eyes standing on the other end, looking behind me as I keep an eye on him. "Can I help you?" I ask him, not feeling at all threatened with the guys inside.

"Yes, I'm looking for Iris," says the guy as confusion takes over my face.

"And what could you possibly want with her?" I ask him, crossing my arms over my chest, not willing to answer his questions till he answers mine.

"I need to talk to her," says the guy as I continue to look at him suspiciously. "I'm Rick," he introduces himself as my arms fall to my sides and anger glares up inside me. He smiles at me but I just do the first thing that comes to mind, I slam the door right in his face.

"Who is it?" asks Dean and I look at him, and the rest of the guys. I don't know what to say. Everything was going alright and he's just turned up! I then look at Seth and realize things are about to get a whole lot more fucked up.

"Rick," I answer, looking at them all as any traces of smiles leave everyone's faces, especially Seth's.

 **Reviews would be amazing! : )**

 **I'm gonna go hide now after leaving the ending like this ; )**


	40. Surprise Visits from Unwanted Guests

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Ok, so we're back to take care of that cliffhanger. Sorry, can't help it. I hope you guys like it! : )**

 **Jade: I cannot believe i'm posting this chapter without your review. (Bursts into tears)**

 **Ayesha: Aw, such sweet words. I love you too. I love being a cliffhanger Queen, it's a lot of fun. Especially when I see your reaction to it! The emotional speeches need to be said man, how else would Seth convince them otherwise ; ) Ooh, I like that package! : )**

 **Becky: It's alright my love, been there myself. And thank you for all those reviews. I am very glad you are enjoying the story. Sorry for the heart attack! Your fav story at the moment? Aw, you know how to make someone's day don't ya? : )**

 **Holly: Hi and thank you very much! : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: I know. Let me know about any requests you might have! Thanks for the review! : )**

 **Shag Gaddy: Yep and seriously? Oh my! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you as always my lovely! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Ha ha ha…yeah : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: Well what's he been after this whole time? But don't worry, you'll see in this chapter and you're right, they guys and Ariana are not happy : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 40:**

 **ARIANA POV**

"The guy that knocked up Iris?" asks Dean as I glare at him, he knows how Seth feels and saying it like that won't make him feel any better. Or any of us. None of us like this guy.

"Can you say it in a way that doesn't sound so rude?" I question him, and then turn around as I hear knocking on the door once more. "Oh shit," I say, going forward and looking through the peephole. "I thought he'd leave," I whisper, hoping he can't hear us. He's still fucking standing there.

" _I'm not going away,"_ I hear him say and sigh aloud. I swear, normal people would have fucking left already. Maybe I should get Dean to growl at him.

"I was hoping he would," I comment, turning around to look at the others. I wonder what he wants. If he thinks he can come here and threaten Iris face to face then he has another thing coming. That baby is Iris's and if she doesn't want to let him near her baby then that's what's going to happen. Besides, who the fuck would want a parent that wanted to kill you in the first place?

"There is no way we're letting him in," says Dean, getting up as I block his way to the door. I know my fiancé and he's taking this role of big brother seriously.

" _You_ are not making a scene," I tell him, keeping my hand on his chest. I know he's a hothead but who knows what this guy will do. No one would be very understanding to a stranger beating the crap out of them and I can't let Dean go to jail because this guy probably will press charges.

" _Let me in, right now,"_ demands Rick and I cannot believe Iris went out with him. The guy is so rude. What the fuck did she see in him? I will have to ask her one day. Seriously. She's such a sweet person and then there's this fucker! Does he know there are 4 wrestlers on this side or is he just generally, I don't know, idiotic?

"If we let him in, Iris will kill us," I comment, noticing Roman and Seth get up. I give Seth a reassuring smile and then say, "That piece of shit isn't going anywhere near Iris!" Seth walks up to the door as I look on worried. He looks through the peephole and then turns to us.

"I don't think we have a choice because he's sat down in front of the door," says Seth at which all of us immediately try and look through the peephole and find out how right Seth is. The fucker is sat right there on his ass. If only this door opened outwards, could have hit him in the head and made it seem like an accident.

"I think we should hear him out," says Roman in a low voice, the rest of us not looking happy about the idea. "I mean, if he was that much of an asshole then he wouldn't have come all the way out here to meet Iris, right?" he asks.

"Hate it when you're fucking right," comments Dean, taking the words right out of my mouth. "But I'm not playing nice," he then says, walking away from the door and going back to the seating area.

"Ok, no one mentions where Iris is," I warn them all beforehand and then open the door, Rick immediately scrambles to his feet and tries to come in. "Iris isn't here," I say, keeping most of the door closed. Maybe he'll go away if he knows Iris isn't here.

"Yeah right (!)" says Rick, barging straight in and going inside where he meets with Dean directly. Charming (!) Now I'm super confused, how could she ever have dated this douche?

"Not that bad huh?" I question Roman, glancing at him but he just rolls his eyes. Anybody can tell this guy is anything but good, especially right now. "I told you, she's not here so you can leave," I then say.

"I'll wait till she comes back," says Rick, about to sit down but then Dean walks closer to him and gives him a glare that makes anybody he doesn't know pee their pants.

"Don't even think about it," Dean warns him and he visibly gulps.

"L-look," says Rick, stuttering a little as I share amused glances with Roman and Seth. "I know she's working with the WWE," he says, turning around and coming face to face with Roman and Seth, making him look more frightened. "Um…uh…she's…uh…" he goes on dumbly. And this is the benefit of having these guys around. I mean, they just look frightening to others.

"Yeah, she was," I tell him, walking forward and standing to the side. "But she's on maternity leave so she left and isn't here anymore," I inform him, hoping that satisfies him and he finally gets the fuck out of here.

"How do I know you're not just lying?" questions Rick, not believing me.

"You calling my fiancée a liar?" asks Dean, standing right behind him and from Rick's facial expression he knows that. Because he now looks as white as a ghost.

"Uh, n-no," says Rick quickly, getting out of the seating area and standing near me. Seriously Iris, this guy? He's hiding near me because he's shit scared of my fiancé.

"Then she's not here, is she?" says Dean and Rick shakes his head.

"Where is she then?" asks Rick, keeping his eyes on me. Probably because I look the least scary. But he should be scared of me. I don't go easy on anyone, especially not assholes like him.

"With a friend," I answer. "I dunno," I then say, being as vague as possible. I can't give even a sign as to where Iris might be because he could pick it up, even if he's looking and sounding stupid right now. "I don't keep tabs on her because she's not a little girl," I then say, not liking the look of him one bit.

"I have to talk to her," says Rick desperately, looking as if he's calmed down. "I've been a jerk to her and I have to set things right," he says at which everyone's glaring lessens. He has been a jerk and it always takes a strong kind of person to admit they were wrong. But that doesn't make him right.

"Oh, we know," I say. "We know _everything_ ," I say with a double meaning, seeing him visibly gulp again.

"Then you must know how I need to set things right," says Rick. "She was nothing but nice to me and I did the worst thing possible. I've been trying to get her to forgive me but she won't budge". I don't blame Iris. If it was me, this guy could be at the bottom of a canal by now.

"Forgiveness isn't just given, it's earned," Seth speaks for the first time since Rick has come in. And of course he knows what he's talking about, he's worked damn hard to earn ours. And dare I say it I'm proud of him. He did wrong, admitted it and worked hard to gain back our trust and respect. Its taken months but we've all finally gotten there.

"I realize that," says Rick. "But I am about to be a Father, very soon and before she has my kid I have to make things right with her," he says and I can see how sad that makes Seth. I know he'd give anything to be the Father of Iris's baby. But it just wasn't meant to be. That's something that belongs to Rick. But it would have been better if the baby was Seth's, at least we'd know he'd step up.

"She doesn't want to see you so we can't do anything to help," I tell him truthfully. I'm hoping short quick answers will get this guy to do one but apparently that's not working as well as I hoped. I actually feel like banging my head against a wall if he makes one more desperate plea.

"Please, there has to be something," says Rick, looking at me hopefully. Just because I'm a woman he expects me to be reasonable or understanding? Fuck no! If anything, I want to burn his ass to the ground. But I can't…unfortunately.

"We could talk to her," offers Roman, his arms crossed over his chest to enhance his muscles. Which is quite intimidating to someone who's not as very well built as Rick is.

"You are kidding me!" shouts Dean, making Rick jump and cling on to me. "Get the fuck off of my fiancée!" he then shouts and Rick backs away as I look on in disgust.

"Touch me again and I swear it's the last thing you ever do," I threaten him with a glare in my eyes that scares anyone. I cannot believe he did that.

"We are _**not**_ going to consider to talk to Iris," states Dean, not needing to defend me cause he knows its not needed. I can sort out my problems in my way. If that doesn't work then I have Dean. But looking at Rick, he's a scaredy pants. He's easily scared. What kind of a turd did Iris date? She really dropped her standards after Seth.

"Why not?" asks Roman. "The guy wants to fix things with Iris for the sake of his kid and if he wants to see his kid then there's nothing wrong with that. It's not like he's planning on getting back with Iris," he explains and we all look at him. I guess since Roman is the only Father in the group he's the only one that can understand Rick's point of view. But why does Roman have to be such a good guy? Why can't he be like Seth or Dean sometimes, completely unwilling to listen to reason?

"Actually, I am hoping she does," says Rick, all of us glancing at Seth who looks beyond angry. "She left me and I realized how much I love her. I can't live without her and I'm hoping we can get past it all and become a proper family. Me, Iris and our baby," he says as I shake my head. What the fuck is he on? They barely dated for just over a month and he's already in love with her? What kind of messed up shit is that?

"The fuck you are!" shouts Dean and I walk over to him, keeping a hand on him to calm him down. I don't need his fist accidentally hitting Rick's face. I know I would be very happy with that but Iris wouldn't. Neither would the authorities.

"Agreed," says Roman, changing tunes. "The only thing I'm offering is a chance to be involved in your baby's life. If you want something more then sorry, that's not going to happen," he says. "She's been through enough with you and we sure as hell won't let it happen to her again". I love it when these guys take on the role of Iris's big brothers. It makes my life a lot easier at times.

"I promise I won't hurt her, ever," says Rick, his performance looking believable. But none of us are going to fall for this shit. He sweet talked Iris once and he's not going to get the chance to do it again.

"I don't believe you," says Dean, not seemingly bothered. "We know for sure Iris doesn't want you anywhere near her or the baby because she blocked your number, and she did that for a reason," he says, all of us knowing that's a lie. We did that but Rick doesn't know that. Hmm, maybe he's been trying to call her and couldn't get through so decided to visit. Did we just make things worse ourselves?

"Guys, I'm not going to lie when I say you all look really scary to me right now," says Rick, his hands in his pockets. "But I'm in love with her," he says, actually looking kind of genuine. "I, uh, I made a mistake, hands down I admit to that," he says, scratching the back of his head. "But I'm trying to make it right, You see, when I heard about the baby I freaked out. I didn't handle it in the best way but I want a chance to make things right. I want, need, a second chance," he explains, looking at us all with hopeful eyes. "Don't I at least deserve that?" he asks. And I'm about to tell him he doesn't and can shove his apology up his ass when someone else speaks.

"Yeah, you do," all of us looking at Seth in disbelief. Out of all of us, did he really just say that?

"Seth…" says Dean but Seth just shakes his head.

"Everyone deserves a second chance right?" asks Seth and apart from Rick we can see the sadness in his eyes. Is Iris more likely to choose the father of her baby over Seth? I very much doubt that, she's never loved anyone like she loved Seth. But there's always doubt, would she want to make it with her baby's father for the sake of her child? "I've been fortunate to get that and I'm not going to deprive someone else of it," he then says.

"You're Seth right?" asks Rick and Seth nods his head, looking at him in confusion. How would he know Seth? "Yeah, Iris told me about you," he says.

"What did she say?" asks Seth.

"Well when I first met her she was drunk as hell and was just going on and on about you," says Rick. "It's interesting to see the guy she was so hung up on," he says and Seth avoids his gaze. He hates talking about the past now, and I get why. You don't need others throwing your mistakes in your face when you know how badly you fucked up. "So you'll talk to Iris for me?" he asks, looking at Seth.

"Sure," replies Seth, Rick looking happy with that answer.

"Ok, um, here's my number," says Rick, getting out a business card and walking over and handing it over to Seth. "Call me anytime, as long as I get to meet the woman I love again I don't care when it is," he says with a smile. His smiles leaves as soon as he turns to leave and catches Dean giving him death glares. Right now, I need three of Dean rather than Saint Roman and Moral Seth.

"Dude, what the fuck?" asks Dean, as soon as Rick leaves through the door.

"How could you make him a promise like that?" I ask as well. "That guy doesn't deserve to be in Iris's life," I point out to him.

"Neither did I," says Seth in a monotone voice. "I luckily got the opportunity to earn everything back and why shouldn't he?" he then questions.

"Because he's an ass," I point out in an obvious tone.

"So was I," says Seth, shrugging his shoulders. "When I was trying to make up for all the horrible things I did, Iris was the one to push to get me that chance. I remember how desperately I wanted to make everything up to her as well as you guys and I just wanted that one chance to prove that I had changed, that I could be trusted, Iris gave me that chance and I'm giving it to Rick," he says matter of fact.

"I'm proud of you Seth," says Roman, patting Seth on the shoulder as me and Dean both roll our eyes.

"Are you both on crack?" exclaims Dean. "Yeah you both did bad things but that guy wanted rid of that baby which I know you would never have said if it was yours," he then says. Dean has a point. Rick never wanted that responsibility and all of a sudden he wants it again? Smells fishy to me.

"You don't know that," says Seth, shaking his head. I can see he's questioning himself. He did change back then and to be honest I don't know what he would have done. He didn't like having any responsibilities, its why he didn't take his relationship with Iris serious at times.

"Yeah actually, I do," says Dean with conviction. "You might have been a dick but you weren't as bad as he was," he says and I nod my head in agreement. Seth's always been good at heart. Yes, he made some bad decisions but that was for a moment. Since then, he's done more than enough to make up for it. And I might be too quick to trust him again but I do. I trust he won't hurt us like that again.

"Whatever, I'm going to go talk to Iris," says Seth retreating into his room. He must be going through hell right now and Dean yelling at him wouldn't have made things better.

"You love her too, remember that!" shouts Dean like a child as I sit down with a sigh.

"Will you let it go?" says Roman, sitting down too. "This has nothing to do with us, it's completely Iris's life and she gets to choose who she wants to be with and whether she wants Rick in her and her baby's life," he explains. It is up to Iris in a way, I mean we were going to leave it up to her if she wants to get back together with Seth.

"And you want her to be with Rick the Dick rather than Seth?" asks Dean, his anger not looking like its going to settle anytime soon.

"Who says she'll choose Rick?" asks Roman with a smirk on his face. "You tell me Ariana, do you think Iris will get back together with Rick?" he then asks, looking at me. I don't answer. Instead, I remember something. A memory from when Iris and Seth were together the last time. It's something I didn't understand at the time. I thought Iris was crazy but maybe, just maybe she wasn't.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

" _I'm so crazy about Seth," says Iris with a huge grin on her face as we sit at the coffee shop, taking today out for ourselves._

" _Really? I hadn't noticed (!)" I comment, having seen enough of their romantic cute stuff. To be honest it was sickening and I'm seriously considering throwing my best friend into a well of some sort._

" _Oh shush," says Iris, waving a hand in the air, not caring about my sarcasm as usual. "He's so sweet and funny. He brought me stars," she goes on as I give her a weird look. I think she has definitely taken some drugs or something. "It might be too early to say this but I've found my soul mate," she says with a dreamy sigh._

" _Iris, you've known him for three weeks!" I point out to her, not understanding why she's lost her marbles. I've never seen her this into a guy before. "How can you possibly know that?" I ask her, not understanding her right now one bit._

" _When you know Ari, you know," she says and I can see her already lost in her thoughts again. If I have to take this for many more months to come I will literally jump off of a building._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"No," I answer Roman, coming out of that memory. Iris has always been a little crazy when it comes to relationships. But when you refer to someone as your soul mate, you can't feel something that deep for someone else so quickly.

"There's the answer from the best friend who knows Iris more than any of us," comments Roman with a smile. "As long as Seth manages to tell her how he feels, he's in there," he says with a nod of his head, looking like he believes his words.

"Hang on, wasn't Seth going to tell her after she's had the baby?" asks Dean, sitting down next to me.

"Oh crap, yeah he was," says Roman, both of them looking worried now.

"Hang on a sec, what's going on?" I ask, needing some background information.

"Seth told us that to relieve Iris of any stress, he'll tell her how he feels after she's given birth," explains Dean as the puzzle starts to fit together. I smile at the thought. He's so caring and loving towards her. I can't believe I didn't see his feelings for her a little sooner.

"But if Rick gets to her before then she might take her chances with him," I say at which Dean points at me and clicks his fingers. "But I'm sure, Iris's priority is her baby right now. She won't think about getting together with anyone till she gives birth," I then say.

"You sure?" asks Dean.

"Yeah," I say, nodding my head. "She's told me that since day one. She wants to focus on her baby and her fresh start after the baby's born. It would be too much upheaval to even consider taking Rick back," I then say.

"So we have nothing to worry about?" asks Roman and I shake my head.

"Maybe we should move the process along," suggests Dean as I give him a weird look.

"There is no way to speed up her pregnancy, you should know that," I tell him, patting the side of his face as he rolls his eyes.

"I know that," says Dean through clenched teeth but he knows I'm only messing with him. "What I mean is maybe we should speed up Seth's confessing…thing," he says, moving his hands about.

"That's…not a bad idea," agrees Roman.

"Wait, so you want us to get them together?" I ask him for clarification and he nods his head. "Dean, nothing good ever comes out of meddling," I tell him.

"Maybe we need to meddle," he tells me. "I mean, what if Iris decides Seth doesn't want her and takes on Rick?" he then asks which is a real possibility. "We can't leave anything to chance".

"So, how do we do that?" I ask him.

"Simple, we make her confront both of them at the same time," says Dean with a lazy smirk. "So, we take iris, we take Seth and we take Dick," he starts.

"It's Rick," I correct him.

"I know," says Dean with a smirk as I roll my eyes. "We get her to confront Rick when Seth is there and one of them will end up saying it causing the other to say it," he then says.

"That's your big plan?" I ask him, it being too simple and straightforward.

"We haven't got any other one," says Roman which I guess is true. I look at both of them. Seth said he just wants Iris to be happy and knowing my friend, the only person that is possible with is Seth. I want her to be happy too, like before.

"If we do this, we do this calmly and cleanly. Remember what the doc said, no stress for Iris," I make that clear and then I nod my head at the plan, neither Seth nor Iris can keep quiet about their feelings as Rick tries to convince Iris to get together with him. If not Iris, Seth definitely will. He must know that Iris can only ever be happy with him.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I sit on my bed, tightly gripping the sheets as I think about everything that just happened. Everything was going perfectly, even Ariana was convinced about the idea of me and Iris being a couple again and then Rick decides to show up and ruin everything. It felt good when Dean was verbally attacking him and I would have felt a whole lot better right now if we didn't give him any hope of seeing Iris ever again. But…I couldn't do that. It wasn't the right thing to do and I know the kind of person Iris is. If she was in my place, she'd have done the same thing. She's all about second chances and as someone who loves her, I can't do something she's against. Iris makes me want to be the best version of myself, as corny as that sounds. And the best version of me is her.

" _Hello?"_ I hear her voice after having dialed her number.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask, the sound of her sweet voice making me smile already.

" _I'm good, how's everything going over there? I mean, we just talked!"_ she exclaims, referring to the Skype call earlier in the day.

"Yeah, I just…" I pause, wondering if I should just go straight into this. "I wanted to know how your nightmares are going," I finally say, deciding I can't just throw something like this at her.

" _Oh, um, gone thanks,"_ replies Iris. _"I guess I just needed to see what you showed me, to see he can't hurt me anymore. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm fine now,"_ she says, something not feeling right about the way she said that. Or maybe it's just me.

"I'll never stop worrying," I tell her, leaning against the headboard on my bed. "I'm glad you're alright now," I then say, not being able to find the right words about Rick. How am I supposed to tell her that her ex wants back in her life? That he wants to step up and be a Dad to the baby? That he wants to be a partner to her?

" _Yeah, I just need to get this baby out and I'll finally have everything I wanted,"_ says Iris with a content sigh as I feel disappointed with the answer. I was hoping I was somewhere in that but I don't think I would say anything if I was in her place.

"That's great to know," I say, taking a deep breath. "Iris, I have to tell you something. You probably won't like it but I'll tell you anyway," I say, looking at the card Rick put in my hand. I promised him I'd do it and I can't back out now.

 **IRIS POV**

"Yes?" I say, wanting to know what Seth could possibly say that I wouldn't like. He's always making sure I'm as less stressed as possible.

" _I, uh, I'm considering dropping everything and coming to see you,"_ says Seth which surprises me as my eyes widen. He's…did he really just say that? I can't deny the erratic beating of my heart or the excitement filled up inside of me at the thought of Seth wanting to do something like that for me.

"Why? Miss me too much?" I ask him, trying to lighten the situation which makes him chuckle.

" _Yeah, actually,"_ says Seth. _"I don't know, things just aren't the same without you,"_ he says. Something he's told me many times before. But I can't deny I've said the same things to him as well.

"Seth, I miss you too," I admit to him, always telling him that when he's on the phone. "But don't worry, I'll see you soon," I tell him. I got the feeling he wanted to tell me something else but hung up after a while of us talking. I sure hope everything is alright, I'd hate for things to go south again. Not when things are perfect once again.

 **Reviews would be very much appreciated! : )**

 **Next Chapter: Ariana decides to cook up something!**


	41. Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter everyone! I hope you all like it : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Yep, I think so too. : )**

 **Ayesha: Give him some credit, he thinks he's doing the right thing for once. And he knows what its like to do something and then regret it. Oh, sorry! I'm babysitting my cousins for 3 weeks and had to pick them up from school and then had to go straight to work. couldn't update unfortunately, even though my chapter was ready! You're so funny but I love it! : )**

 **Jade: Don't apologize, your life doesn't revolve around my story, something you've told me on many an occasion. I hope you can get everything sorted out. Only if you can, if you can't then it doesn't matter. Its just you've left a review for every single chapter and when I didn't see one I was just all 'Has she disappeared off the face of the earth?' Lol. Take it easy on yourself and thanks for writing this review so I know you're ok : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Ha ha, someone's acting like Dean ; )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Ha ha, that's a wild suggestion! Aw and thank you! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you and I know! : )**

 **audrey. .58: Hi! Thank you and you no longer have to wait! : )**

 **CHAPTER 41:**

 **SETH POV**

"When are you going to talk to her?" asks Dean, jumping into a comfortable position on the couch, interrupting my time on my phone. He's only doing this to pester me and he's succeeding in annoying the hell out of me.

"When I feel like it," I tell him, not looking up at him and continuing to go through my phone.

"You're seriously going through with it?" asks Dean with scoff. I nod my head, looking up. No matter how hard he tries I'm not going to change my mind. Especially since I've already told Rick that I will do it.

"That was the idea, yeah," I say to him, wondering what else he expected me to do. I would love to tell Rick to stay the hell away from Iris but it would be the wrong thing to do. And everyone can blame Iris for that because its all due to her that I've made this decision. She's made me an even nicer person and I know in my heart if I didn't help Rick out then it would be wrong.

"So there's no chance that you were bluffing to get him out of the hotel?" he then asks me and I shake my head. "Great, when we need you to be an evil mastermind you decide to be…John Cena," he then says which ends up making me laugh.

"Cena? Really?" I ask him but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"He's right you know," says Ariana, coming through the door with Roman.

"Oh please, not this again," I say with a sigh, leaning my head back. "Why are you guys still arguing about this?" I ask them all. They need to leave everything. It's up to Iris what she decides to do and despite the fact she didn't want Rick anywhere near her, maybe she was being selfish. It is allowed. But that doesn't make her decision the right one.

"Hey, I'm out of this," says Roman, putting his hands in the air and sitting down next to Dean.

"We're just looking out for Iris's best interests," says Ariana, sitting next to me. "Besides, we don't know this guy," she then says.

"Exactly, we don't know him," I say, looking at her. "He could be a decent guy". Which is complete bullshit because I don't even believe my own words.

"I don't think so," speaks Dean. "He was wearing the biggest belt buckle I have ever seen, those guys are nothing but trouble," he explains, not really making any sense. But since when is that something new?

"So if I went out and brought a big belt buckle then I'm trouble as well?" questions Roman, finding it amusing just like me. "Where the hell did you get that from?" he questions, both of us sharing looks of identifying Dean's stupidity.

"Its just… something," says Dean, not being able to explain it properly.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Roman directs his question towards Ariana, normally she would have been telling him off for acting like a complete nutcase.

"Not really, he's making my case," answers Ariana at which Roman rolls his eyes.

"You guys are being biased because you'd love to see me and Iris together," I then state. No one says anything because we all know it's true. "Besides, if Iris loves me like _**you**_ claim," I start, looking at Dean. "Then she won't take Rick back, will she?" I leave it at that and go back to what I was doing. It's weird how they were arguing about me and Iris being together amongst themselves and now they're all a united front for us to be together. It is really bizarre.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Hi Mom," I say, seeing her walk in through my room. She went grocery shopping and refused to let me come, as usual. She picks up my plate from breakfast and leaves, coming back a minute later. "I could have gone with you, you know?"

"Yes but you didn't because you can't," says Mom, going around the room and tidying it up a little. Not really tidying since I don't make much of a mess but finding things she can put elsewhere and stuff.

"I'm not disabled Mom," I remind her in a sing song voice.

"I know you're not," she says, using the same tone, making me frown in the process. "Honey, you're coming towards the end of your pregnancy and all you need to do is rest up. Now, did Miss Green come to check on you?" she asks, hamper in hand as she takes some of my clothes for the laundry.

"Yes, I still don't understand why you thought it'd be a good idea to give her a key so she can check on me," I say, not really liking that neighbor. She's always been a right cow to me since I was a kid.

"Because I can't leave you completely on your own," she points out, babying me when she doesn't need to. When she should have done all this she didn't and now its not really needed she does. "What if something happens?" she questions, referring to me and my baby.

"Then my phone is literally on full charge in my right hand," I point out, holding it up in the air.

"Ok, Miss Smarty Pants," she says and I know I've managed to get under her skin. "Its so I know you're alright. Besides, it'll give you a little bit of social interaction," she goes on to explain.

"Mom, the woman is 40 and lives with 35 cats," I remind her. "If anyone's in need of social interaction its her," I then go on to say.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" my Mom asks me, stopping what she's doing for a second.

"Uh, nope!" I answer, popping the 'p' and trying not to laugh as my Mother narrows her eyes at me.

"What am I going to do with you?" asks Mom, an amused smile on her face. "I tell you, if that baby is as much trouble as you then god help me," she says, making me laugh. She leaves the room with the hamper but then pops her head back in. "What would you like for dinner?" she asks me. I start to think about it and then feel a craving.

"Hmm, pizza?" I say, giving her my best smile so she agrees to let me have it.

"Would you go down without a tantrum if I gave you anything else?" she asks me and I shake my head, making her chuckle. "Pizza it is then," she says and finally leaves again. I laugh to myself and get up from the bed, going over to the window and opening it. I need some fresh air. I look to see Miss Green stroking her cats in the garden on a chair. Eugh! That woman still gives me the heebie jeebies. I don't understand how anyone can live with so many cats. Completely weird to me. Just then she looks at me and I put a smile on my face. I wave at her and she turns her head. Yeah, I once burned the back of her dress when she babysat me when I was 6. Technically it wasn't my fault cause Ariana was telling me how to make roast marshmallows on the other end of the phone. It wasn't my fault she was standing too close to the cooker. On her phone no less. I wonder who she could have been talking to though, I mean I've never seen any family come around. Or any friends. Hmm, I guess life must feel pretty lonely for someone like her.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

"A baby shower?" asks Dean. I'm taking the opportunity of Seth being out at the minute to tell Roman and Dean what we're going to do to get this mess sorted out once and for all.

"Yes," I say, my hands on my hips as both guys look up at me as I pace the small distance in front of them. "This is what the best friend is meant to do anyway so I might as well," I tell them. "I know Iris would do the same for me," I add on. I feel kind of bad because I should have thought to do this earlier. But then Kane got in the way and we had to make sure Iris could relax away from the WWE. I better not ever let her know why it came to mind in the first place.

"Yes, except she wouldn't have an underlying motive," points out Roman and I narrow my eyes at him. "It's true," he then says, not backing down. I can't argue with him because it is true.

"Who cares?" says Dean, backing me up and I send him an appreciative smile. I can always count on him to back me up. "I think it's a brilliant idea!" he says.

"Thanks babe," I say, sending him a wink.

"Just because she's giving you sex," mumbles Roman to Dean but I hear it anyway.

"Look, I'll throw her the baby shower," I start. "Then Seth can invite Rick to it so he can tell her what he needs to and with Seth there she won't be able to deny him and accept Rick," I finish. I don't think Iris could ever be with someone else when Seth is right there.

"Hold on a sec, Seth won't tell her how he's feeling whilst she's pregnant," says Roman, raining on our parade since the beginning of this conversation. Can he never say anything positive? I thought being negative was my quality.

"He fucking will if the Dick tries to take his girl!" intervenes Dean, making me chuckle at the nickname he uses for Rick. I wonder what Iris would think of Rick the Dick. I think my fiancé is onto something since its so catchy.

"Have you ever thought what will happen if Seth thinks she's happy with Rick?" questions Roman. Seth can't ever believe Iris could ever be happy with Rick. Not like she used to be or can possibly be with him in the future.

"What is it with you today Mister negative?" Dean asks a question back. The answer to which I want to know as well.

"I just don't want you guys to mess this up," says Roman.

"Rome, she's my best friend. I know how she'll react and I'm nearly always right," I point out. Iris can be very predictable in certain situations. Although since she's come back she's less predictable. But things are still the same. The same things set her off and stuff.

"And I'm Seth's best friend so I can say the exact same," retorts Roman.

"Let's not forget he's my friend too, I've known him just as long as you, if not longer," Intervenes Dean.

"And that is exactly why I'm marrying you," I say, pointing at him and going over, taking a seat in his lap, placing a peck on his lips as he wraps his arms around me.

"I love it when she gets all affectionate," says Dean, gripping onto my sides which makes me squeal.

"Dean!" I exclaim.

"Since when are you so Pro Seth and Iris?" asks Roman, what is it with all these questions? I feel like I'm getting the third degree.

"Since I remembered just how much she loves him," I say, wanting Iris to have what I have with Dean. The only person she's ever had that with is Seth and he's right when he says I wasn't giving him a proper second chance. She loves him so much, even today and he's kind of an idiot not to see that.

"What do I have to do?" Roman asks reluctantly as I smile in excitement.

"Ok," I say, starting to dish out orders to them both. Iris will appreciate this. I can't believe I didn't think about a baby shower before. Generally Iris reminds me of these things, it's a first that I'm doing this for her. Normally she does everything and I tag along, offering my services. Not this time though.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I come back to the hotel after taking a walk to clear my head. I chickened out of telling Iris about Rick and I've just shoved his cards in one of the draws back in the hotel room. I feel like I'm giving her away to him if I speak to her. At the same time, I've only ever heard bad about Rick and don't want him anywhere near her. But when I met him, he seemed alright. He has me convinced that he loves her. I open the door to the suite and go inside, looking confused when I see a bunch of the Divas.

"Am I in the right room?" I question, spotting Brie, Nikki, Natalya, Naomi and Paige.

"Very funny Seth," says Ariana, coming into view with something in her hand. I look up to see a whiteboard and a big brainstorm all over it with the words 'Baby shower' in the middle. "I'm organizing a baby shower for Iris and since I don't know the first thing about them I've recruited some help," she explains to me which makes sense as to why they're all here.

"Really? That's nice," I say, taking off my jacket and putting it on the rack. Iris will love that for sure.

"Yeah, plus it'll give you a chance to talk to her about that thing you so desperately want to tell her," says Ariana with a smile, the girls not knowing what we're actually talking about.

"Right," I say, avoiding her eyes and walking over to stand behind one of the couches. It's not something I'm looking forward to doing, god knows what was wrong with me when I offered to do it. "Where are the guys?" I ask them.

"Out," answers Ariana.

"Where did you even get a board from?" I ask her at which she rolls her eyes.

"You ask so many questions dude," says Naomi. "Just come on and join in the party!" she exclaims.

"You'll have to excuse her, someone's had a little too much to drink," says Natalya.

"Although that's not a bad idea," says Paige, picking up a champagne bottle and drinking from it, not bothering to put it in a glass or share it with anyone else.

"Guys, we're here to plan a baby shower, not get hammered," says Nikki, the only one looking serious about this when compared to all the Divas.

"Nikki, chill, we can have a little fun whilst doing this," says Brie.

"And besides, I haven't the first clue about baby showers so I don't know what I'm doing here," says Paige, swinging her legs over the armrest, still drinking from the bottle.

"That doesn't mean you act like a drunk," says Nikki at which Paige glares at her.

 **ARIANA POV**

"Ok guys, can we get back to the matter at hand please?" I ask them all, the board marker in my hand. "I am not spending this time trying to create peace because we're doing this next week," I remind them, Paige and Nikki not seeing eye to eye.

"I was told this was going to be fun," states Paige.

"It's not my fault you don't enjoy this," I say, not exactly loving this either. "But Iris is my best friend and I'm trying to live through this for her. I mean, she's been nice to all of us so let's try our best here, alright?" I ask them all and they all nod their heads, even the unruly Paige. "Grab a drink Seth and a seat, I'll need a bouncer just in case," I comment, making him chuckle. He sits down on an arm rest, next to Natalya.

"Ok, so we were at gifts," says Nikki, reminding us where we were.

"Yes and I already know what she needs," I tell everyone. I then start writing them down on the board. "These are all the things we didn't manage to buy for Iris when in Vegas and I know for a fact that she'll want them," I then say, turning around expecting them to take notes or something but they just sit there. "Guys, notes! Come on!" I encourage, clapping my hands together.

"Can't you just take a picture of that and send it to us?" asks Paige.

"That makes sense," agrees Brie as Nikki sends her sister a glare. She's not been a fan of anything Paige says, mainly because of her attitude since the start.

"Ok, I'll send everyone a picture," I say. "Now, what shall we do food wise?" I ask them all. "Some things make Iris nauseous but some don't and then there's everyone who's invited to think about as well," I explain, this being more difficult than I originally thought.

"I don't know about everyone else but as long as you have pizza with pineapple Iris won't complain about a thing," speaks Seth, the girls all looking at him.

"How do you know that?" asks Nikki, a smile taking over her face.

"Oh, she sent me a picture yesterday of her lunch," says Seth nonchalantly. "In an attempt to make me jealous of course because she knows how much I love pizza," he says with a chuckle. He then stops when he notices all of us giving him a look. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say, turning around to write it down. "So pizza with pineapple," I then say.

"Ooh, we could do mini pizzas," suggests Nikki which I like the sound of and nod my head at.

"Really? With Iris's appetite?" asks Seth, finding it amusing. "The girl can readily eat a horse and still be hungry," he says at which I smile. Everyday he's proving to me more and more just how much he's serious about Iris.

"Ok, lets buy her ten!" suggests Paige at which I roll my eyes.

"Ok, color theme," says Nikki, getting up and taking the pen off of me. "Nothing personal Ari but you're going slow, at this rate we'll never be done," she says, moving me to the side and situating herself in front of the board. I open my mouth in an 'o' shape as I look at Brie who tries not to laugh. I think this whole thing is going too slow for her, never mind my writing.

"I know how you feel, she tried to hijack my wedding," mutters Brie as I take Nikki's place in between Brie and Natalya.

"Imagine how she'll be at her own wedding," I whisper. "Bridezilla alert," I comment which makes her giggle. "How about purple?" I suggest, not really caring.

"Really Ari?" questions Nikki. "Before choosing a color you should ask yourself, what is Iris's favorite color," she advises me as I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yellow," says Seth, answering as if this is some sort of a quiz.

"Yellow, interesting," says Nikki, more to herself than the rest of us. "I wonder why it's yellow, I'll ask her sometime," she then says in the same manner.

"Because it's the color of the sun as well as being a radiant color, but most of all because it makes her smile," says Seth and all of us look at him.

"Looks like we've got ourselves an 'Iris Autobiography' right here," comments Paige, pointing at Seth.

"They used to go out, of course he'd know," Naomi points out.

"Before you started working at the main roster," Natalya adds on.

"So how's a hot piece of ass like yourself get dumped by her?" Paige goes on as no one says anything. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring up some alcohol. This isn't something any of us want to discuss in detail. It's the past.

"Can we please focus on why we're here?" I ask them all. "Iris's baby shower!" I remind them all, especially Paige who seems to have taken up residence on one couch alone.

"Ok, yellow," says Nikki. "What kind of games shall we play?" she then asks us all.

"Ooh!" says Paige, sticking her hand out in the air. "Pin the tail on the donkey," she suggests, definitely drunk now for sure. I smile at Seth and he smiles back, both of us knowing it's Iris's favorite.

"Girl, we came here to help, not to add to their problems," says Naomi.

"Actually, that's Iris's favorite game," I point out for which I'm glared at. It's not my fault she likes that game. She's made me play it on every single birthday of hers. Yes, that means its still going on.

"It's true," says Seth and Nikki reluctantly puts it down. I don't think she likes that game.

"As long as we get to play other things too," says Nikki and I can tell she'd rather do anything than play pin the tail on the donkey.

"We could do a guessing bet," I mention. "Iris doesn't know if it's a boy or girl but she refers to the baby as a girl. We could all bet on what we think it is," I then say as Nikki nods her head.

"Not really a game but I like it," says Nikki, taking complete charge of the baby shower. "There's also the game where you try to guess her current weight, that'll be fun," she lets us all know.

"Oh no, we're not making her cry," I say, shaking my head at the idea.

"But everyone plays it at a baby shower," Natalya intervenes. "I've been to plenty and this game is a usual. The objective is to guess within a range she's happy with on purpose," she explains.

"Then what's the point of playing it?" asks Paige and I nod my head in agreement.

"To pass time, jeez," says Nikki and puts it down whether I like it or not. I think I'll just take a back seat because they probably know what they're doing more compared to me.

"Oh and no alcohol!" exclaims Natalya as Paige look on at her as if she's committed blasphemy.

"You are joking me right?" asks Paige. "What's a party without any alcohol?" she questions, her hands in the air.

"It's a baby shower, we ain't getting drunk," says Naomi, in agreement with Natalya.

"And it's mean to drink when the person who the baby shower is for can't drink," comments Nikki.

"Worse party ever!" shouts Paige, rebelling as if we're trying to oppress her. If she drinks anymore I swear we'll have to tie her up because she's becoming more and more mouthy. If Dean ever saw her like this he'd probably chuck her out the window. He gets annoyed very easily.

"It's a baby shower!" exclaims Brie but Paige doesn't seem that much bothered. Before we can get any further, the door opens and in comes Dean and Roman. As if handling these guys wasn't bad enough, here comes trouble.

"Ooh, girl party," says Dean, walking in as if he owns the place. "Dean likey," he says, walking over too eagerly if you ask me. "How are you beautiful ladies doing tonight?" he asks them all. They all nod their heads and a choruses of 'ok' and 'fine' fills the place.

"You might not want to ogle all the girls in front of your fiancée," I tell him, making my presence known to him. I also make sure to give him a glare which says I'll kick his ass.

"Now now, Ari, jealousy doesn't suit you," says Dean, clicking his tongue as I roll my eyes. "There's never anything wrong with looking, only when you get to the point of touching," he says stupidly.

"Alright, well I'm going to go down to have a drink and then maybe dance on the bar for some of the guys," I say, getting my own back as the smirk on Dean's face drops and he shoots over to me as I get up. He instantly puts his hands on my hips to stop me from even walking a step. "What? They'll only be looking Dean. As long as I don't touch them, there's no problem right?" I ask him, moving my face close to his.

"You walked into that one sucker!" says Seth, making everyone laugh.

"Hey Ariana, I'll walk you down because that sounds like a pretty good idea," says Paige, getting up but then stumbling as Roman moves forward to grab her and keep her steady.

"Whoa there," says Roman, trying to make sure Paige doesn't fall. "How much has she had to drink?" he asks us all, keeping a good arm around Paige. I would say she's a lightweight but considering the amount she's drank, I'm surprised this hadn't happened earlier.

"Too damn much," answers Nikki, shaking her head as I try not to laugh at the whole situation. If this is what it's like planning the baby shower, I can't imagine how it must be to actually go through with it. Now I can appreciate the amount of shit Iris goes through to plan a normal party. Hats off to you sister!

 **Reviews would be lovely! : )**

 **Next Chapter: Iris gets a surprise!**


	42. Surprises!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter everyone! I have a little something special in here for my lovely girl AmbroseLover726. We were discussing her frustration at Rick on Friday and I joked about putting her into the story. Then as we were messaging she gave me the idea to actually put her in. So that's what's inspired the part with Rick in it. I hope everyone likes it, especially you AmbroseLover726. Enjoy! : )**

 **Ayesha: Where's AJ will be answered in the next chapter. That's alright. Good luck with your school program! Love ya too! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Seems like it ; ) Yeah, Paige is funny. I think a lot of people will kick Seth's ass if he doesn't tell her soon : )**

 **CiCix3: Hiya! I'm getting that from a lot of you but I'm only taking it as a compliment. Aw, and thank you. I really appreciate it! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: I think you're the only one that's unsure. Everyone else thinks it's a bad idea. Hope you like your cameo ; )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you as always! : )**

 **Becky: Yay! Thanks! I was wondering last night whether it is or not so thank you for answering my question. We shall see what happens with him, ha ha! : )**

 **Jade: Hello stranger ; ) You seriously didn't need to review all 3 of them, I wasn't believing my eyes when I read your review. Thanks a million though!  
Yes, Ariana had to have seen it. I mean, how can you have Dean be perceptive and not her right? Mmhmm, she's protective of Iris because Iris hurts so much more quicker than she does. Sorry, couldn't help the speeches. I figured it was the only way he could ever convince Dean or Ariana how much he cares and loves for Iris.  
Its so funny! In the past few chapters Rick has been called everything under the sun! You guys are too funny.  
Well there are 3 big men in the room that are pros at wrestling, it'd be stupid if he didn't get scared! Ah, such sweets words about fucking off. Lol. That's exactly what Dean's thinking though. We shall see how well the plan is going to work in chapter 44.  
Already thinking ahead, I like it. But yes, as the Father Rick would have parental rights over anyone else. Which is why Iris is being smart in trying to keep him away.  
Your favorite person who you're going to love more when you see what happens in the chapters ahead, I can see it now. Well we needed some form of entertainment. Ooh, marking territory time right?  
I really appreciate it, thank you! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 42:**

 **ARIANA POV**

"Did she go down alright?" I ask Roman as he comes out of his bedroom. Paige tried moving out of his grasp and ended up nearly falling, luckily Roman's quick reflexes saved her. I then told him to go put her in one of our rooms and he put her in his. I think she'd be scarred if she woke up in mine and Dean's.

"Yeah, fortunately," says Roman, sitting down where Paige was sat before.

"Thank god," says Nikki, it being very obvious that she is beyond glad that Paige isn't here anymore. I never should have given her alcohol. But then again how was I supposed to know she'd lose her shit and drink most of it?

"Right, I think that's everything sorted," I say, looking at the board to see if we've missed anything.

"I'd say," says Nikki. "We just need to do invites to all the Divas and family and friends," she then says.

"What about the guys?" asks Dean, having taken a seat next to Roman. It took me a good ten minutes to convince him I wasn't serious about my idea of going and dancing on the bar. I should watch my mouth because the guy can get so damn possessive real quick.

"Guys don't come to baby showers," points out Naomi.

"Yeah, but why not?" asks Dean. We all look at each other, not really knowing why.

"Because they don't," says Nikki. "So which hotel are we going to be at because we'll need to book the room where the baby shower will be held," she then says.

"We took care of that," says Roman, that being the only job I gave them. The hotel we're staying in is completely booked for all the superstars and we needed a place a bit more open. So Roman has booked it at the hotel down a few blocks which should be ok. I also gave him the job of making sure Rick will be taken care of in a room as well. I just need to tell Seth to call him because he has his number. "All the rooms are booked and we told the hotel we'd get back to them on how everything should be decorated in the room you're doing the baby shower in," he then says.

"Great," I say, getting up and taking the board marker off of Nikki. "We're all done then, finally!" I say, taking a picture of the board and sending it to everyone. "I'll send out a list of who's doing what tomorrow," I then say as they nod their heads.

"I guess we should get going, Daniel and John are getting worried," says Brie, looking at her phone.

"Ok," says Nikki, giving me a hug before everyone starts to leave.

"Oh, what about Paige?" asks Natalya, before she leaves.

"Leave that to me," I say with a smile, not looking forward to it though. "Ok," she says and leaves as well. If 'drunk Paige' was like this I cannot even begin to imagine what 'hung-over Paige' will be like. Probably another nightmare waiting to happen.

* * *

"Oh gosh, what is that racket?" asks Paige, coming out of Roman's room as I try and not laugh at her. She looks like a little lost kid with her hand on her head because she's confused.

"That is the sound of me kicking Seth's butt!" exclaims Dean, at which Paige cringes.

"Dude!" she says as I walk over to her and hand her a bottle of water along with some aspirin. "Lifesaver," she comments as she takes them eagerly. "What happened before? I don't remember taking myself to a bedroom," she says.

"You mean what happened yesterday," I correct her, going over and sitting besides Dean again.

"Yesterday?" she questions and I nod my head.

"You've been sleep for hours, I never thought you'd wake up!" I tell her.

"So I randomly walked into one of the rooms and went to sleep?" she then questions.

"No, that would be my handiwork," says Roman, really into the game despite not playing it.

"Oh, uh, thanks," says Paige, looking over at him.

"That's alright," he says, his eyes still not moving from the screen. What is it with these guys and those games? He could at least look up when he's speaking to her, for two seconds at least. Show a little bit of respect and that. I'm sure if Iris was here she'd teach them all.

"I suppose I better go," says Paige and I get up to walk her to the door.

"You going to be alright?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Yeah I think so," says Paige and then leaves as I shut the door behind her.

"Man, she looked rough," comments Dean.

"How the hell would you know? You didn't bother looking up!" I point out to him.

"I have eyes at the back of my head," Dean replies to my question.

"She wasn't standing behind you," I then tell him.

"Eyes on my forehead then," he says, being silly as always. "Yes! Take that!" shouts Dean, putting his arms in the air victoriously as Seth lets out a sigh. "Who's the loser now?" he asks him.

"I am," says Seth. The loser had to say it and since he lost, he has to say it.

"That's right!" exclaims Dean. I walk over and sit back down next to my childish fiancé.

"Dude, go easy on him," says Roman. "He has to call Rick today," he then mentions.

"And it's his own damn fault," comments Dean leading to a slap on the chest by yours truly. "Oh, come on! Who was the one that put his hand up and nearly shit himself volunteering?"

"You suck," says Seth, getting up and going over to his room.

"Can you not lay off of him?" asks Roman.

"I'm hoping to rise his anger so by the time he sees Dick with Iris, he won't actually be chicken shit and will say something," says Dean which actually makes a lot of sense. One way to get anything out of a guy is to make him angry, so angry that everything just spills out. It worked with Dean when he said he won't ever have a girlfriend. So I thought, best way to make him regret that decision? Which was to hit on Punk in front of him and then constantly talk about how much of a great wrestler he is. Eventually it got to him and now we're getting married.

Don't take this the wrong way, I wasn't trying to trap him. I just thought it was unfair he could get to take me out on dates, have sex with me and not put a label on it all the whilst flirting with any girl that came anywhere near him. So I just did the exact same. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it. Worked a treat though.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Rick walked through the streets of Chicago, having wanted to take a break from being cooped up in that hotel room. He'd received a text from Seth yesterday, telling him to make his way to the hotel. He was also told that everything was set up. Honestly he was expecting a phone call from Seth but a text works too. He finally decides to go to the mall and just look around. Truth be told he couldn't hold in his excitement at seeing Iris tomorrow. He had something special planned. After tomorrow he feels sure that everything will be perfect. It will be him, Iris and their baby. He just needs to get through the conversation with her about why he acted the way he did.

As he walked through the mall, lost in his own thoughts he didn't even realize when he bumped into someone considerably smaller than he is. And she did not look too happy.

"Watch where you're going kid," says Rick, looking down at the little girl before him.

"Excuse me?" asks 12 year old Jayden, a hand on her hip. "You bumped into me so don't be telling me about watching anything!" she says, pointing a finger in his direction as some people stopped to watch them. All she came to the mall for was a bit of fun till she ran into someone so incredibly rude. She looks him up and down and can only smell trouble.

"I didn't bump into you, honestly kids running wild. This is why I wasn't looking forward to it," says Rick, Jayden not understanding a word of what he is saying.

"Oi, Mister!" says Jayden, snapping her fingers in his face. "Just because you're suffering from old age doesn't mean you blame me, ya got it?" she questions with a death glare on her face. "Why did you bump into me anyway? Do you get off on bumping into kids or what?" she goes on to ask him.

"Hey, keep your voice down!" demands Rick, looking uncomfortable with a crowd gathering.

"Why? Because its true?" Jayden then goes on to ask him. "You think you're all it don't you? Touch me again like that and I'll introduce you to Mister Right Hook you Dick!" she shouts as Rick's eyebrows rise of their own accord at the 12 year olds language.

"It's Rick!" he says, feeling more than just offended.

"That's what I said, Dick," replies Jayden wittily. If she knew she was going to run into someone like him she would have brought her dog along to bite his feet.

"Jayden!" says a voice and from the crowd enters Liza. The 21 year old that brought Jayden to the mall in the first place. They were good friends after meeting each other in the A&E department in the hospital where Liza worked. "What are you doing?" the older lady questions the younger girl.

"Teaching crooks a lesson like you taught me!" answers Jayden proudly as Liza looks taken aback by what she was just told. "This guy touched me!" she then announced as Liza's eyes widen in surprise.

"W-what?" asks Liza in disbelief at the scene unfolding before her. She turned her back for one second and Jayden had disappeared, the next thing she heard was all this commotion. Jayden's parents would never trust her again if they found out about this.

"I'm sorry, but it was an accident. She bumped into me-" Rick tries to explain but is immediately cut off.

"Me? I bumped into you? That's rich!" exclaims Jayden, going off on one again. She has a strong sense of dislike towards this guy and wasn't going to let him get away with it. "Liza, he bumped into me and then called me wild!" she then complains.

"I don't blame him with the way you're screeching right now," comments Liza, her hands on her hips.

"Listen, I never called her that-" starts Rick but is then cut off again, by Liza this time.

"Are you calling Jayden a liar?" questions Liza, shaking her head. "Just because I made that comment doesn't mean I don't believe her. Now, what did you do to make her so angry?" she asks, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" exclaims Rick, unable to believe his luck today. An impossible girl and an impossible woman. "You know what? Fine, I'm sorry for bumping into you," he quickly apologizes and noticing the crowd once again Liza decides to pipe it down too. She nudges Jayden with her arm who says absolutely nothing.

"Thank you," says Liza and with that she drags Jayden away as Rick leaves from there too. "What was the need to pick up a fight with a guy twice your size?" she questions the younger girl.

"Hey, it was his fault," comments Jayden at which Liza stops walking and stares at Jayden with her hands on her hips who stops as well. "Fine, I may have egged him on," she then admits.

"You young woman need to control yourself, that poor guy," comments Liza, feeling bad for snapping at him the way she did.

"Poor guy? Really? What happened to you?" Jayden questions Liza.

"Absolutely nothing, but you don't go off on one for no reason, alright?" says Liza, walking besides Jayden once more. "Besides, he was kinda cute," she then admits.

"Oh my god, you can do like ten times better," says Jayden, making Liza smile as she puts an arm around Jayden's shoulder once they get out of the mall.

"Hey, just because I said he was cute doesn't mean I'd go with him," Liza decides to make it clear. The guy may have been cute but she definitely didn't like his personality from what she saw. "And you, no more picking fights. If I tell your Dad, no Royal Rumble for you this year remember?"

"Oh, what?!" says Jayden, feeling annoyed now. Her Dad finally agreed to take her to see the Royal Rumble this year, but only if she was on her best behavior. If she got good grades and a good report from Liza on how she's been acting outside the house.

"Look kiddo, I may be your friend but that doesn't mean I'm going to hide everything you do that's considered wrong," Liza makes that clear. She felt like a role model to Jayden and didn't want her to think she could do things like this and get away with it. Just because she has an adult on her side.

"Fine," says Jayden with a huff. "But you promise you won't tell him about today?" she says, pointing at her as she looks up at Liza with hope in her eyes.

"No, so be good from now on," states Liza. She shakes her head and they walk off to find something fun to do. In the end they decided to go to an arcade and spend the day there, forgetting about what happened.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I flip through a magazine, sitting in the living room on the couch. My Mom finally let me out of that room after I told her its not good keeping me cooped up in one room. She even let me go into the garden! Although, it is getting harder and harder to move everyday. I swear this baby is putting on some amount of weight every single day. The doorbell rings but I just ignore it. It's probably one of Mom's friends coming over to see her but she's not in so why shall I bother going right? I do not want to have a conversation stood at the door for twenty minutes! Which is exactly what happened yesterday, and I'm not going to repeat the same mistake twice.

"Go away," I mumble to myself as the knocking becomes persistent. The knocking stops and I smile to myself. I feel thirsty so I get up and go to the kitchen, putting in some water from the sink. As I drink the water I hear a knock and look up to see Dean waving at me. As soon as I lay eyes on him the water squirts out of my mouth and onto the window. I immediately go to the door and unlock it. "Dean!" I exclaim, seeing him stood at the door now. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"You mean what are we doing here?" I hear Ariana's voice and she pushes Dean to the side, coming over and giving me a great big .

"Oh my gosh!" I squeal, and then see Roman and Seth come in as well. "What are all of you doing here?" I ask, pulling away as I go and hug Roman and finally Seth, my heart beating erratically as always.

"We missed ya," answers Dean with a grin as I pull away from Seth and my eyes well up. I honestly thought that the airport was the last time I'd ever be in close proximity with any of them.

"Oh, don't cry," warns Ariana, putting her arms around me. "I haven't come all the way to see tears in your eyes," she then says, rubbing my back.

"Fine," I say reluctantly, trying to keep it in. Although, if she knew everything no one would blame me for crying. I wonder how she'll feel when she finds out everything though.

"Change of topic, why weren't you opening the door?" questions Roman, leaning against the kitchen counter. My Mom's house is small and the big guy looks even more like a giant.

"Oh, um, I thought it might be one of my Mom's friends so I didn't bother," I tell them. "Yesterday one of them kept me at the door because she just kept talking about babies and all I could think about was how much I wanted to eat some vanilla ice cream," I say which makes them all laugh.

"You should have told them to just fuck off," comments Dean.

"Not everybody is as rude as you," retorts Ariana.

"Plus, I don't think Iris has a bone in her body that would ever tell anyone to fuck off," says Seth. "She's too damn nice," he then says which makes me smile.

"And you're too damn mean," I then say, giving Seth a high five when he holds his hand up.

"I hate you guys," says Dean and then wonders off to the fridge and starts rummaging through it.

"Help yourself (!)" I say and he waves a hand in the air.

"Don't worry, I am," says Dean as both me and Ariana shake our heads. That boy has no manners at all. Oh gosh, he better not give my kid any of those etiquettes.

"Anyway, we are here to take you out for the day," says Ariana as I lead them to the living room and we all take seats, except for Dean who's started to go through the cupboards. I will seriously roll around in my grave if my kid acts like him.

"Really? Where are we going?" I ask her, crossing my legs on top of the couch.

"That my friend is a surprise," she answers me.

"Oh goody, I love surprises!" I exclaim, clapping my hands together and bouncing up and down.

"I know," says Ariana with a smile of her own.

"Dean, you ate 10 packets of crisps, 13 chocolate bars, 7 cans of soda and 3 bags of popcorn on the way over here, and you're still not done?" asks Seth, as I look and see Dean walk into the room with loads of food loaded in his arms which he then puts down on the table in front and starts to eat them.

"I'm still hungry," says Dean and I see my kid's future instantly. Dean scoffs all her food and takes her candy, leaving her hungry because Ariana didn't feed him enough.

"Anyone would think we haven't fed you for months," comments Roman.

"It definitely feels like it," says Dean, his mouth filled with food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I tell him, pointing a finger at him. "It's rude," I then say.

"Y-Mhmm," says Dean, nodding his head.

"Come on Iris, I'll help you get ready before my greedy fiancé eats everything you have," says Ariana, getting up and holding out her hands for me as she helps me up. I feel a hand on my back and see Seth helping as well and smile at him.

"You've definitely gotten bigger," says Roman. "Sure there aren't two in there?" he asks me.

"I'm sure," I say, moving in front of Ariana and leading her up to my room. She helps me pick out something to wear which gets me wondering what they're planning on doing to me. Normally I get badgered by her to throw on anything and get it over with. I decide to a pair of black loose jeans and a loose yellow top. It's my favorite color.

"You guys ready?" asks Roman, getting off his phone as me and Ariana come back down.

"For…" I linger, hoping he'll give me something. Anything.

"Nice try," says Roman.

"Oh wait, I have to call my Mom," I say, taking my phone out. "She'll worry where I've gotten to," I then say, about to call her when Ariana stops me.

"Don't worry about that, we'll do it once we get to where we need to be because we're running late," says Ariana, hurrying everyone out the door and getting us all into a rental car. I sit at the back In between Seth and Roman.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck," sings Dean from the driver's seat.

"Son of a-," I start but Seth pats my thigh to keep me calm. Every time Dean swears the baby kicks, as if that wasn't bad enough there seems to be a lot of road humps on our route. My stomach feels like it's not getting a chance to rest any place.

"What? I'm sure my niece has missed me and by the sounds of it she definitely has," says Dean with a smirk.

"You appointed yourself as an uncle?" I question, crossing my arms over my chest and looking at him through he rearview mirror.

"That's a given," says Dean, turning a corner and I hold on to Seth's shoulder, not wanting to fall on top of him. "What else will she call me?"

"Annoying stranger who has a restraining order," I mutter, making everyone laugh.

"What? It was funny," says Ariana and I'm guessing Dean must have been glaring at her.

"I'm the Mom and maybe I don't want a lunatic as her uncle," I tell him with a smirk of my own. Although the fact that she's going to have a lunatic as a Father instead worries me more.

"Too bad cause you don't get a choice," says Dean. When he finally stops the car I see it is at a hotel.

"Let me guess, you guys are staying here," I say and they all shake their heads. Hmm, wonder why they're taking me to in here. Everyone starts getting out and Roman helps me out the car, letting go of me when I'm steady on my feet. We're about to go to the elevator when I stop. "I've left my phone in the car," I then say, hitting my forehead.

"I'll get it," says Seth but I shake my head.

"I may be pregnant but I'm not incapable," I say, snatching the keys out of Dean's hand. "I'll grab it and meet you guys…."I trail off expecting one of them to tell me where it is I'll be.

"Room 403," says Ariana. "Want one of us to go with you?" she then asks.

"No thank you, I've had enough of that with my Mother," I say. "But you can take my bag, thanks," I tell her and then leave from there. I go back to the rental car and look inside to find my phone right there. This is the one thing I cannot afford to lose at all. I grab it and put it into my pocket safely. I then go back inside the hotel but just as I'm about to take the elevator I see a sign saying 'out of order'. I go over to the next one and it says the same thing. Oh boy, this is not good. I take out my phone to call Ariana but all I get is voicemail. If she's not answering then I doubt anyone else will, she normally always picks up the phone on the first two rings. I look at the stairs and sigh, realizing that it'll have to be that. I'll have a look around the first floor and see just how many floors I need to go up, if its too much then I'll just have to wait for them to come find me.

I open the door to the stairs and start to climb, doing it very slowly and breathing clearly. If there's one thing I've learnt it's that I need to be able to breathe. I keep a good hold on the banister as I climb. Exercise is good, I remind myself. I bend over a little, feeling a sharp pain and close my eyes willing it to go away. I don't get many of these but like Darren said, they'll come and go. He wrote me a prescription for Morphine whilst he visited at home. But they're in my bag and Ariana has my bag. I smile once I see I've reached the first floor and then realize the pain has gone as well. I look around the at the room numbers and when I finally get to the end I shake my head. There are only 50 rooms here meaning that room 403 is up, way up! I feel my heart beat fast and put a hand on my forehead as a headache comes along and I start to feel breathless.

"Crap," I say as I realize my blood pressure is rising. I need my tablets but Ariana has my bag. I try to breathe in and out but that doesn't work so I ring Dean. And Roman. And Seth. None of them picking up. What could they be doing that they can't answer the phone? I need my medication or pretty soon I won't be able to walk because my feet will swell and my eyesight will go funny.

I walk towards the elevator and see the signs. I cannot believe this! I go back to the stairs and start climbing to the second floor. As I walk up them I realize that I can't do this. Climbing stairs is just going to make matters worse. I know what I need to do, I need to get someone's help. After I've reached the midway point of the second half of the stairs I stop for a rest. I'll just have to knock on doors till someone helps me out. Just as I'm about to walk again I rub my eyes with both hands, my vision having blurred.

"Help," I say, feeling even more breathless. I panic about what to do and without thinking about what I'm doing or where I am I step back and let out a scream as I realize that I'm falling down.

 **Reviews are always appreciated! : )**


	43. Baby Shower

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Well you weren't going to be all smiles with him were ya? I absolutely loved writing it and I'm overjoyed you love it! : )**

 **Jade: I thought so, cause I got your review first thing in the morning. Well it was morning here so I was like, 'she should be sleeping'. Yay, love it!  
Aw, poor you for having to deal with all of that!  
They are! But I have a confession I can get like that too! I'm not so into video games that I'll buy the latest and stuff but when I was younger whatever my Mum bought, I would play and master! I didn't like people interrupting me. I get the same way when I watch TV. If anyone calls me I'm like 'Shush'.  
Yes, yes I did and I'm quite proud, ha ha! Thanks, I wasn't sure if anyone would like it cause its so random. Don't worry my dear, I do have something special planned for you, have done for a while now. You've been the only person to review every single chapter I have updated so I thought it required me to do something special for you. To show you how much I appreciate it. But, Jayden asked me to put her in and I couldn't say no to a 12 year old? I mean, how could I? She's so sweet like you. You won't feel jealous for too long ; )  
Maybe he is pregnant and they finally ended up in that parallel universe they once talked about.  
You shouldn't have given me that award Jade, its gone to my head! ; )  
Oh, you just made me laugh.  
And you're the best too! Thank you for reviewing and love ya too! : )**

 **Calwitch: Seems like whenever you review you're always ranting. I have got to stop giving you reasons to otherwise it'll be your BP that'll go through the roof, lol. But hopefully you'll see their side of things and calm down : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: I know and you'll find out right now! : )**

 **audrey. .58: Because I can my dear! Sorry : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you as always : )**

 **Becky: All answers are give in this chapter! Sorry for the heart attack. I think by the time I'm done with this story everyone will be in a disarray because I keep doing this. I can't help it though! : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Just keep on scrolling and you shall see : )**

 **Ayesha: You're not the only one. Don't be too hard on them though. Yay, you liked the mall scene, yes! Well that is true. Cliffhanger Queen? Maybe that should be my new name ; )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Because, well just because. Because I can. Because I like scaring the crap out of people. Because its funny. Because life's too boring without it. Lots of reasons ; )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 43:**

 **SETH POV**

"Seth, can you please help Dean grab those gifts and put them onto that table?" asks Ariana, pointing to the other side of the room we were in. "I don't trust him with making sure they get there in one piece," she says and I nod my head with a chuckle.

"It's a good thing Iris didn't come up with us," comments Roman.

"I know, I asked for specific times and they screw it all up!" exclaims Ariana, setting up another table that has snacks on it. The hotel staff were informed to have this room decorated in a specific way for the baby shower but as soon as Ariana got here she realized they didn't even have it ready so now we're all running around like headless chickens to sort it out before Iris gets up here. She's pregnant so I doubt she'll get here quick.

"To be fair, the dude was wearing hearing aids," defends Dean, not helping at all because that just earns him a glare off of Ariana. My phone starts ringing but I just ignore it, we need to get this done before Iris comes up. Initially I was going to wait downstairs and come up with Iris but then Ariana needed help with this. And I want everything to be perfect for Iris. I want to give her a reason so smile. "Do you think if Roman had pushed to get her phone for her then she would have bit his head off?" questions Dean randomly.

"It's a possibility, she keeps messaging me saying she feels suffocated in her own room," I say which he seems to find very amusing. Its only a matter of seconds before she snaps completely.

"Poor girl, you sure I can't call my friends?" he then asks, looking at Ariana.

"I'm sure Iris would have a problem with you shipping her Mother off to Madagascar," comments Ariana, shaking her head. We hear a knock and the Divas come in, all looking great.

"Ari, what. Is. Going. On?" asks Nikki, looking around the mess of a room in a horrified manner.

"Oh, nice isn't it? The stupid idiots got the time wrong!" Ariana exclaims with frustration. I'm sure I can see steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh, we'd better help," says Natalya, quickly walking over and helping with unpacking some of the decorations.

"Where's Iris? I thought you were bringing her," says Brie, hanging up some balloons.

"She went to grab her phone from the car which is a good thing because you guys are late anyway," answers Ariana snidely as I look at Roman and we both try not to laugh. She is pissed.

"Blame. Her," says Nikki, pointing to Paige who's actually helping this time around instead of making useless comments with a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

"Me? What did I do?" questions Paige innocently.

"It was your idea to go out for a while and then you end up getting us all locked up in jail!" Nikki exclaims. Boy, she could tie in with Ariana for who looks most pissed off.

"What? You are kidding me!" says Ariana. "You guys have been in jail?" she questions, stopping what she's doing and placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," answers Naomi, not looking too happy. "She thought It'd be fun to steal the keys off of the staff at the zoo we went to only for her to let all the monkeys loose!" she says.

"What? They looked sad," justifies Paige, moving some furniture with Roman.

"Sad? How do monkeys look sad?" asks Roman with an amused look.

"I dunno, they just did," says Paige, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, when you know, you know," intervenes Dean.

"Thank you!" exclaims Paige, Dean being the only one to see her side of things.

"Hey, I have a missed call off of Iris," comments Dean so for some reason I check mine. I mean, I know if she needed something then Dean would be the last person she'd call.

"Me too," I say, seeing Iris has called me too.

"Fuck," says Ariana and I'm guessing she has one too. Why is she calling us?

"We didn't see Iris on the way up here," comments Brie. "How long has she been gone?" she asks as I look at the others and we realize it's been too damn long.

"That doesn't make sense," I say. "She's been gone for a while, she should be back by now," I say, dialing her number but instantly being put through to voicemail.

"Holy crap!" exclaims Nikki, making Brie jump who's standing besides her.

"Nikki!" says Brie, not looking too happy with her twin as she slaps her sister's arm.

"On our way up here there were signs saying that the elevators were out of order," says Nikki.

"And as we were about to take the stairs we were told some kids were playing a prank and that it was being taken care of!" finishes Natalya, placing a hand over her mouth.

"So she's…holy shit!" says Dean and all of us run out the room. "Seth go all the way down, Roman start from the middle and I'll start from the top," he says, leaving me and Roman at the elevator as he starts to run towards the stairs. I take the elevator all the way down and then start running up the stairs. I see Iris and sigh in relief but then see her lose balance and as fast as I can run over to her, catching her into my arms.

"Got ya," I say, seeing relief cloud over her eyes when she finally opens them.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

Got ya," I hear Seth say and open my eyes to see Seth's face in front of mine and his arms holding me, effectively stopping me from falling. I sigh in relief realizing that we're going to be alright.

"Oh thank god," I say, gripping tightly onto his arms with my hands. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see someone in my whole life. Neither of us moves and he looks into my eyes. Not blinking for even a second as I start to wonder what's going through his mind. Before I can get anymore lost in his eyes I hear Roman.

"Did you find her?" I hear Roman shout and we both look up to see Roman coming down. "Oh thank god," he says, having seen me in Seth's arms.

"You ok?" asks Seth as I nod my head.

"I will be once you put me back on my feet," I say with a half hearted smile. Seth steadies me on my feet, keeping his arms around me and not showing any signs of letting go."I…I need my medication," I manage to get out as both Roman and Seth walk me to the elevator. "I…I can't breathe and my vision's a little funny," I say, rubbing my eyes once more.

"Just relax and breathe in and out," advises Roman and I do exactly as he says.

"Don't worry, we'll get you there quickly," reassures Seth, keeping a hand on my back and guiding me into the elevator, one hand in my hand as I hold onto him. I really don't want to fall again and I still feel a bit faint. "Did you let Dean know we got her?" he asks, looking towards Roman.

"Yeah I just messaged him," says Roman. "He's gone to deal with the idiots that pulled this prank," he then says and boy I wouldn't want to be them. They're both goners, especially since Dean's gunning for their blood.

"Make sure he doesn't kill them," I joke, the elevator dinging when we're on the right floor. They open the door and let me in and I see Ariana standing there waiting for me.

"Oh thank god!" exclaims Ariana, coming over to me. "Are you ok?" she asks me, taking over from Seth and leading me over to the couch.

"Think so," I say and happily take my bag as Seth hands it to me. I take out my medication and a bottle of water, taking my medication.

"Where are the scumbags who did this?" asks Ariana, looking very angry. Why does she look more angry than usual? Even her face has gone all red.

"Don't worry, Dean's hunting them," says Roman, that being very reassuring.

"Can you please go after him and make sure he doesn't do anything untoward?" I ask Roman.

"Those idiots deserve everything they get," comments Seth, not looking too happy with my request. I look at Roman and he sighs, leaving the room. "Stupid puppy dog eyes," mumbles Seth, going after Roman.

"Feeling better?" asks Ariana and I nod my head.

"What was the surprise?" I ask, wanting to take my mind off of things.

"It can wait for a few minutes," says Ariana. "You sure you're ok?" she asks me and I nod my head.

"Thanks to Seth, once again," I say and then proceed to explain what happened to Ariana.

"Oh they're going to get it from me," says Ariana but I grab a hold of her wrist and get her to sit back down. Everything was going so well today and now this has just spoilt everyone's mood.

"Can we just…leave it for now?" I ask her and she nods her head. "I'm just glad Seth found me when he did otherwise…who knows what would have happened," I say.

"He's always there for you isn't he," says Ariana. "Seth," she says and I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah, he's been a star!" I say with a smile. "As have Dean and Roman and you. You've all been there for me," I say and I see her looking at me thoughtfully. Something's going through her mind but I don't know what it is.

"You know, if you ever did want to…you know, get back with Seth or if you ever told me you…you had feelings for him…it wouldn't be…so bad," Ariana manages to say and I look up at her in surprise. Did I just hear her correctly?

"What? Are you high Ariana?" I question her with a chuckle. "Yeah, Seth's been a great friend but there's no way we are ever getting back together," I tell her, no matter how much I'd ever want to. For a second it looks as if she's disappointed. No, I must be seeing things. This pregnancy and the hormones and just seconds before when my vision was blurry.

"Um, how about that surprise?" says Ariana, getting up abruptly as if I've offended her. "Come on," she says, turning and helping me up. She leads me to the sliding doors of the room and I stand there with her.

"Is a big guy with an axe waiting for me on the other side?" I ask her, making her laugh.

"Maybe, I told him he could choose between an axe or a hammer," says Ariana, shrugging her shoulders and playing along. She then looks at me with a smile and opens up the door. As soon as the doors are open I see the Divas from work and a banner which says 'Congratulations Iris!'.

"Oh my gosh," I say, putting my hands up at my mouth. "What is all this?" I ask her, turning to my best friend.

"Your baby shower," says Ariana and I look at everyone. Everything is yellow, there's snacks on tables and gift boxes on another. I see a picture of a donkey up on a wall and realize it's for pin the tail on the donkey.

"You did this for me?" I ask her in a soft voice, a hand on my heart.

"Well how can you go through a pregnancy without a baby shower right?" she asks me. "Besides, you'd do the same for me," she says and I hug her, overwhelmed with emotions.

"Ariana has really done an amazing job," I hear my Mom's voice and see her come to the front from the crowd of girls.

"Mom?" I say, confused at seeing her. I look at Ariana and then squeeze her hand, glad she's putting any personal feelings about my Mom to one side for my happiness. It goes to show just how much I mean to her.

"Are we going to keep standing here or are we going to start this baby shower?" asks Nikki at which everyone laughs. Everyone ushers me more into the room and get me seated in the middle of the couch.

"For a pregnant lady you look quite good," comments Paige and everyone starts to agree.

"When are you due?" asks Natalya.

"One month," I tell her. "Although I feel like I'm about to pop any day now," I say.

"I was the same with you," says Mom. "But you were determined to stay in the whole nine months!" she says making everyone laugh.

"Hey, where's AJ?" I ask, not seeing her face around. I'm sure she should be here too since we get along well.

"She couldn't make it," Naomi lets me know which makes me frown.

"How come? The show's in Chicago this week right?" I question them all and they nod their heads.

"AJ's had to take time off, family emergency," explains Brie and I nod my head. "But, she sends her best wishes _**and**_ she's sent you a gift which is in that pile over there," she goes on to say, as if that'll make up for her not being here.

"Right, I'll call her later to thank her," I say, making a mental note of it myself. "So, what do we do now?" I ask, looking towards Ariana since she planned the whole thing.

"Ask Nikki," answers Ariana. "She's hijacked the whole damn thing," she then whispers to me and I cover my mouth so as to not let out a laugh.

"Ok, what we're going to do was Ariana's idea," say Nikki with a big smile. "She said we could all bet on whether we think it's a boy or a girl since you're keeping it a surprise," she goes on to say.

"I think it's going to be a dude!" Paige puts in first. "And I'm betting fifty big ones so you better not disappoint," she says, taking out the money and slamming it onto the table in front of me.

"Oh please, Iris has Motherly instincts so if anything she's guessing right and it's a girl," says Nikki in an obvious tone.

"Put your money where your mouth is Barbie," says Paige and why do I get the feeling these guys are like secret sworn enemies? I feel a sharp pain but it goes quickly and I ignore it. They're going to keep happening because of my pregnancy. Better get used to it, I have a whole month left.

"Gladly," says Nikki and puts fifty down herself. Ariana then quickly whispers to me and gives me a summary of what went down when they were planning the baby shower, hence why these two are acting like children by going up against each other.

"Well I'm going to say it's a boy," says Brie, putting her money down.

"Brie!" Nikki reprimands her, obviously not happy her twin isn't taking her side.

"What? One of us is sure to win this way and we'll each get 50 dollars back when we split it," Brie points out, making us all laugh. She puts her money in the middle too.

"Hmm, I think I'll go with girl because we rule!" exclaims Naomi and puts her money down.

"Any chance you might be having twins?" asks Natalya and I shake my head with a chuckle. "Hmm, ok boy," she says, putting her money down with the rest.

"Ok, so Natalya, Paige, Brie and Seth think its going to be a boy and Nikki, Naomi, Roman and me think girl," I summarize what's gone on so far.

"When did Seth and Roman come into this?" asks Ariana.

"When I went for my ultrasound," I reply. "Darren was asking them to guess," I explain briefly. "Mom, boy or girl?" I ask eagerly, really getting into this now.

"Of course I'm going to side with you and say girl," answers Mom. "Who needs boys?" she says and I nod my head. Who indeed? "The thought of a mini Iris running around sounds great".

"What about you Ariana? Boy or girl?" asks Nikki, obviously hoping Ariana says girl so she can get one over on Paige. These Divas act like kids too much of the time if you ask me. But then again, I do too so I can't really blame them. I once cold shouldered Natalya for a week because she didn't like the way I had done my hair on a particular day. Looking back on it now, really childish.

"I'm going to have to go with boy on this one," says Ariana and I look at her in surprise.

"Seriously?" asks Paige, obviously expecting Ariana to side with me just like I did as well as the others.

"Yeah, I'm taking a leaf out of Brie's book so we end up with some cash just in case," explains Ariana, making us all laugh. As we laugh I notice the guys come in with satisfied smirks on their faces, I really hope they didn't do any damage.

"No boys allowed at this party!" says Naomi, getting up as does Nikki and Brie, all three of them crossing their arms over their chest.

"Aw, come on!" says Dean. "We've got nothing else to do," he whines.

" _ **And**_ we did help put all this together," adds in Roman.

"That's true," points out Paige from where she's sat.

"What do you think Iris? It's your baby shower," says Naomi, leaving the decision up to me. Dean starts making a number of funny gestures to try and convince me to let them stay.

"Alright fine," I say with a sigh, giving in to it. I know I'll never hear the end of it from Dean if I tell them all to leave. "But keep Dean away from the food, he's a pig," I instruct them all.

"Hey!" says Dean in protest but we all know it's true. Sure enough when we all start to eat Dean ends up with the biggest plate. I swear he eats more than me and I'm eating for two!

"Ok, pin the tail on the donkey!" exclaims Nikki.

"Let's move the furniture first," suggest Ariana and everyone starts helping move it around whilst I get ordered to just stand in the corner.

"Ok Hot Mama, this is yours," says Dean bringing me to the middle and tying a blindfold on me.

"Hot Mama?" questions Paige.

"It's his nickname for her," says Roman, answering her question.

"And she _loves_ it," brags Dean, spinning me around gently as I carry the tail in my hand. He doesn't spin me around too fast or anything but enough for me to not know where I am. I put my arms out and start walking around. "Beep, beep!" exclaims Dean which is a sign that I'm about to crash into something. I walk around trying to find the wall where the donkey is but I just hear everyone laughing.

"Where is it?!" I exclaim, getting a bit frustrated.

"We can't tell you, that's cheating," I hear Naomi say. "I thought you said this is her favorite game, she doesn't even know the rules," she says, all of them laughing as I try to find the right wall.

"Hey I'm pregnant here, a little help would be nice," I tell them all.

"Use your baby's intuition," says Dean and I don't care where I am but I stick my tongue out.

"Ooh, cold shoulder," comments Seth and everyone laughs.

"Oof," I say, hitting my leg against the couch. "Nice lookouts you are," I comment. Having had enough I just decide to pin the tail in a random place.

"Ouch!" I hear and take off my blindfold to see that I'd stuck the tail on his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," I say, quickly taking it out of him.

"For health reasons, let's stop this one," says Seth, rubbing his shoulder as everyone laughs. I look at him and we laugh along together.

"How about we do the weight game now?" suggests Brie as I start to feel myself go red. Oh gosh, not the weight game!

"Come on Iris, sit here!" says Natalya, grabbing a hold of my hands and guiding me back to the couch. "Ok, who wants to start?" she then questions once everyone's sat down. Ariana and Seth sitting on either side of me.

"400 pounds!" shouts Dean as my mouth opens in shock and my eyes widen.

"Dean!" reprimands Ariana but he doesn't seem to have a clue about anything going on.

"What? You said guess, you didn't say it had to be a good one," he justifies himself.

"Oi, do I look 400 pounds to you?" I ask, ready to get up and beat his ass for that guess.

"I dunno, I mean you're looking a bit more chubby nowadays," Dean comments and my mouth opens wider if that's possible.

"That's it," I say, ready to get up and kick his ass when I feel Seth's hand on my arm as well as Ariana's.

"Now we know why guys don't come to this thing," comments Paige as the girls all nod their heads.

"Ari, let me go," I say. I mean, why on earth would Dean say something like that? Does he want to upset me? I mean, 400 pounds?!

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," apologized Dean, putting his hands up in surrender. I sit back, deciding to let it go for now. "Roman told me to do it!" he then says, pointing at Roman.

"The hell I did!" defends Roman and I shake my head.

"Dean Ambrose I know your sly self from head to toe," I then decide to remind him. "Honestly Ari, I still don't get why you're marrying him," I say, looking towards my best friend and deciding to have my own sense of fun.

"Neither do I sometimes," comments Ari and any traces of amusement disappear from Dean's face.

"Because you _**love**_ me," states Dean.

"Not right now," Ariana says, shaking her head at him. "If you continue to make my best friend cry then no wedding Mister Ambrose," she threatens him as he continues to go on pouting.

"I say you wait a few years till you actually get married," intervenes Seth, sending a wink in my direction. Hmm, I have the best back up ever in the form of Ariana and Seth. "That way you don't have to get a divorce anytime soon," he goes on to say.

"But if you ever need a good lawyer, I got a couple," Roman puts in his two cents.

"You all suck!" exclaims Dean, sticking his tongue out and taking out his phone. "I'm going to message a _**real**_ friend," he then emphasizes.

"More like any random person that's been tolerating you for years," comments Ariana, giving me a high five.

"Laugh all you want but we are getting married soon, even If I do have to drug and kidnap you," he then says, looking up from his phone for a second.

"How romantic (!)" comments Nikki, shaking her head in obvious disapproval.

"That's one way or you could always blackmail her," Paige offers a suggestions for Dean.

"With that exactly?" asks Roman but Paige shrugs her shoulders.

"It was an idea, I don't know anything that they could have between themselves which he could use," Paige goes on to say and I start to feel worried when I see a smirk grace Dean's face.

"Hey Ari?" Dean calls and she looks at him, not looking too impressed at the moment. "Shake it off, shake it off," he sings in a low voice, his hands kind of in the air.

"You didn't!" shouts Ariana but Dean just shrugs his shoulders. No way! He kept the recording of me and Ariana doing karaoke? She's gonna kill him. He's gonna die today for sure.

"Why's Dean singing Taylor Swift?" questions Naomi, looking on confused.

"Never mind, lets get back to the game," I divert the topic, patting Ariana's thigh who looks like she's ready to blow. I sure hope for Dean's sake he's joking because that isn't going down well with Ariana. My kid sure has a lot to deal with. Sorry baby but Mom has no other choice.

* * *

 **Reviews would be amazing! : )**

 **Next Chapter: The rest of the baby shower!**


	44. Home Truths

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter guys! I have a feeling a lot of you will love it! Enjoy! : )**

 **By the way I might not be able to update tomorrow cause I have a lot of things to do. But if I do get the chance then I will, just don't take my word for it. I mean, I am babysitting a 7 year old and a 4 year old and they're a lot of hard work. I actually think I'm going crazy cause I can't take it anymore!**

 **Ayesha: I could always change the chapter and have Rick do it, just kidding! Seriously? My story has made you like Seth Rollins? Shit, that is big news! My gosh, I cannot believe I've managed to do that! Thank you thank you thank you! Ha ha, the swearing. You made up for it!**

 **Calwitch: That's a big compliment for me because it lets me know that I'm doing a good job so thanks! 12 year old Jayden is AmbroseLover726 and the friend Liza just so happens to be me. I was chatting to her on kik messenger and joked about putting her in the story cause she was getting so frustrated with Rick. Then she actually wanted me to and I couldn't say not to her. But I have decided to do something with them later on. I've linked it to something else. But you'll have to wait for that.  
Dean's not being an ass, he's just fooling around. He knows exactly what to say to push their buttons, its his way of having fun. But interesting. I have a feeling you're going to absolutely love this chapter!**

 **Jade: Yes I do my love! I know you're impatient but I'm also very good at keeping secrets and things under wrap so don't you worry! You keep asking but my keyboard isn't going to type the answer! You can wait like a good gal!  
Hey, I just might, you never know!  
I'm so glad you thought it fits in with her character! I've never written Paige and I was a little apprehensive about writing her. But looks like the job got done easily, yay!  
Oh believe me, this isn't the last you've seen of those pranksters. And it won't be the last time Dean has a word with them either ; )  
Yes well Dean's idea of fun is to push everyone's buttons and you need the entertainment right? Lol. They could even tag team him right?  
You're going to love this baby shower, trust me. I have something special planned for it which you will get to read once you scroll down.  
Thanks for reviewing as always! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks as always! : )**

 **KatieCena: Oh my gosh, seriously? I don't even do much writing. It's more of a hobby. But wow, thanks a bunch it means a lot! I'm always wondering if I'm doing ok and stuff and then I get people like you who leave such nice review that really make my day. I'm so glad you like it and thanks once again! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Ha ha ha! Love ya though : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Yay! Not that you're dying but that you're laughing. Yes. Making it clear. Ha ha! : )**

 **Becky: Really? I didn't think it was one of my best ones but I'm glad it turned out ok. Aw, when people say that I do better with each update and stuff it really means a lot. I know! I'll be sad too because I've enjoyed writing it so much! Thanks once again : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 44:**

"I think you've got to be around 150 the most, I mean I'm 131 pounds and we're around the same weight. With the added on extra pounds of the baby, its got to be below 150," Nikki goes on to explain as we continue with the game.

"Oh come on, she can't be more than 145!" exclaims Paige, both of them still raging on a silent war. To be honest, they're both as bad as each other. If its not one, the other one makes a side remark.

"I think 143.5," comments Brie, making everyone laugh and trying to dissuade the tension.

"And I think we'll leave it there," says Ariana, looking between Nikki and Paige who are glaring at each other right now. I feel like I'm in an episode of Total Divas right now. "Lets open presents!" she suggests and the guys help bring all the presents over onto the floor in front of me. "Don't," I hear her warn Dean.

"I'm just trying to help," defends Dean, his hands in the air.

"And you'll break something, we all can see it coming now," comments Roman, Dean scoffing at that. He comes over and sits down right next to me, on my left hand side where Ariana was before. Once the presents are all on the floor, the Divas sit behind them all, on the floor too.

"Ooh, you have to open mine first!" exclaims Nikki, looking really excited. I can only imagine she must have gotten me the world. She absolutely loves kids, its such a shame John isn't ready for that yet.

"Why does she _**have**_ to open yours first, maybe she likes the look of mine," comments Paige.

"Guys, if you're going to keep going back and forth like this then I won't open either of them," I tell them both. They look away from each other, not looking too happy. Talk about attitudes clashing. I point to a random one which Dean grabs for me and it ends up being Natalya's. I unwrap it and smile when I see a small shirt with the Canadian flag on it, the colors of pink and white decorating it.

"So when she hangs out with me we can look like twins!" exclaims Natalya, making me chuckle.

"And if it's a boy?" asks Brie from besides her.

"Then he'll have to feel comfortable wearing pink," answers Natalya.

"Thank you, it's great," I say and see she's gotten a few more shirts. I put them to one side and continue picking the presents. Naomi got some baby grows for my little girl. Neutral colors of course because I could be wrong. I open up AJ's and see she's got me a Baby Bean Bag. "Oh my, this is so cute!" I exclaim, not having been able to find one in Vegas.

"I know, and its pink, black and purple in tribute to it being from AJ," says Ariana with a smile.

"I have got to call her when I get the chance, this is absolutely amazing," I say with the world's biggest smile. I put it to one side and open up the next one which ends up being from Paige. I shake my head at the mini leather gloves she got for my kid but thank her for it anyway. Although, wearing these gloves she will probably look more like Dean's her Father. Brie got me a nice baby mobile that plays a soft song. I finally get around to Nikki's and can just see the excitement light up her whole face. I open the box and smile at what it is.

"What did she get? She wouldn't even tell me," complains Brie. I get the blanket out and hold it up for everyone to see. It's a yellow colored blanket with the words 'I Have The Best Mommy', embroidered into it.

"Nikki, this is absolutely amazing," I tell her, holding it close to me. The fabric is so soft as well.

"Thank god!" exclaims Nikki. "I had to stare at that woman's face for hours whilst she did it," she says, it sounding like a lot of hard work went into this.

"It's very thoughtful," I tell her and gesture for her to come forward. I give her a hug, thanking her once again.

"And here's mine," states Ariana, handing me something wrapped very neatly in gift paper. I wonder what it could be. Once I've opened it I find my eyes water with tears at what I've received.

"Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Frozen," I name the list of books in the content table of the book Ariana has gifted me.

"You always said when you had a kid you were going to do the one thing you always wished you had, someone to read books to in the night," says Ariana, having been sat on my right hand side, her hand intertwining itself with mine. "You said these books were what got you through thick and thin, the fact that everyone got their Happily Ever After's. It's what you've always based your positivity on. Where you got your courage. So I'm giving this to you in hopes that you can read these books to your little girl, or boy, and that they find the same positive energy hearing these stories come from you," she finishes as tears fall down my face. I quickly envelope her in a hug and chuckle when I hear clapping.

"I love you," I tell her, she is the only sister I have ever known and a pretty kick ass one too.

"I love you too," she tells me and as I sit there enveloped in a hug, I'm questioning my decision to leave without telling her anything. I feel so guilty hiding this from her but I can't tell her. Yes, I'm being selfish. I don't want to see the look in her eyes when she realizes that I won't be around for longer. I don't want to see the look in her eyes when I hand over to her the responsibility that should be mine. I don't want to look at the hurt in her eyes when she finds out I won't no longer be around. I'm a coward. I just can't do it. I don't want to take this away from her. I can't be the reason her or anyone else's smile turns into a permanent frown. I just hope she can forgive me.

"Ok, my turn," says Dean once I pull away from Ariana and use the tissue Seth handed me to wipe my tears and blow my nose. "Here!" he exclaims, placing it into my lap which makes me chuckle. I open the box and I have to say I'm just horrified at what I see.

"Dean!" I tell him off and grab his ear, this being the second time in my life that I've had to do this because this boy just cannot seem to behave.

"A breast pump? That is disgusting!" comments Ariana, from my other side.

"What? She'll need it right? You said something practical!" he says as the others laugh.

"Why on earth would you give that to Iris? I mean, what's wrong with you?" questions Roman.

"Alright alright, let me go," says Dean but I shake my head. He then gives me the puppy dog eyes and brings on a big pout so I have no other option but to do as he says. "Now," he says, straightening himself up. "This is your _**real**_ gift," he quickly says, dropping another one into my lap.

"It better not be for the other breast," I comment, making everyone chuckle.

"I promise," says Dean as I start to unwrap it.

"What is this?" I ask, holding up the uniform from its hanger. It's a SHIELD uniform, complete with combat boots in the box.

"That my sis is the baby's wedding attire," answers Dean with a smug smile. "If I can't wear it then he or she can," he goes on to say.

"Ooh, dog tags!" I exclaim, picking them up and looking at them too. "Where'd you get this from?" I then go on to ask him.

"My secret," answers Dean with a wink. I end up giving him a hug and thanking him for it, really liking it. My kid, boy or girl, will look great in this.

"And unlike Captain Doofus over here I got you something practical that you'll actually use," says Roman, picking up his gift and handing it to Dean who hands it to me before sitting back on the couch next to Seth. I unwrap it and once again I'm left smiling.

"Thank you Roman, they're great," I say, blowing him a kiss. It's a collection of books that help new parents through the whole process of raising a baby from birth to growing up. Ariana and Dean will definitely find this useful.

"Well I couldn't think of anything to get and even though I don't think you'll need it, I've got them just in case. I know how you get when you're panicky," he explains and I nod my head. I do get like that. "You're going to be an amazing Mother," he comments which does it because I start tearing up. I keep thinking saying to myself that Ariana will be an amazing Mom to my child and that's true. But knowing I could have been one too…it just…it sucks!

"Jeez Roman, will you stop making her cry," says Dean in an overprotective manner. "That's it, no more sappiness cause I can't take it," he says, wrapping an arm around me. I laugh and lean on my head on his shoulder.

"And this, is from me," says Seth, getting up and handing me a box. As I unwrap it I wonder what it could be. I chuckle when I open the box and see what's inside. I look up at Seth who's smiling at me from where he's sitting.

"Thank you," I say, holding up the little bear for everyone to see. "He's cute," I comment, holding the little bear close.

"Look in the box," Seth tells me and I remove the paper where the bear was sat on to see another one underneath.

"What?" I say to myself, taking that with my other hand. "You got two?"

"Yes, one's for you," Seth clears for me and I hear Paige snickering.

"Paige," warns Nikki through clenched teeth as she holds up her hands in surrender.

"Sorry but in what world does a grown woman need a bear?" she says, sitting back on her hands.

"Well Iris likes stuffed toys so why not?" says Ariana, putting her arm around me.

"Yeah, besides what grown woman does something stupid such as freeing monkeys?" Dean counters, making me smile.

"Dean," warns Roman, Dean kind of going into serious mode. Unless its him making fun of me he can't handle it. Such a weird guy. But I love him for it.

"Touche," comments Paige, nodding her head.

* * *

"You're absolutely glowing!" says Nikki as I chat with her.

"Thanks, I certainly don't feel like it," I tell her, getting up to go and grab some water. I walk up to the snacks table and pour myself some water.

"She's right you know," I hear and look at Seth who's picking up some snacks besides me. "You are _**definitely**_ glowing," he says, looking into my eyes as my heart beats uncontrollably fast. I watch him walk back over to where Roman and Dean are.

"So you don't feel anything for him then?" asks Ariana, standing next to me and putting a grape in her mouth. I don't say anything and just walk away.

"Alright darling, I have to get going," says Mom. "I have to get to work but I am so happy for you," she says, taking me in a hug. "You're going to be a great Mom, better than me," she says.

"Not so sure, you are pretty good," I tell her.

"Bye everyone," she shouts around and then leaves.

* * *

We enjoy the rest of the baby shower. I chat with everyone and they all wish me good luck with Motherhood. In the end it's me that's telling them all to leave otherwise they would end up staying here even longer. They all came here and everything but they need to start preparing for tonight's show. So I decide to accompany everyone downstairs. At the lobby I hug everyone and they all tell me they'll see me at the next party, after I've given birth. Before they get a chance to leave, I pull Brie and Nikki to one side.

"Thanks for coming and helping out guys," I tell them both, appreciating it all. "And for helping out Ariana, especially you Nikki. She was so worried she wouldn't get anything right," I add on.

"No problem," says Nikki and then gives Brie a pointed look.

"And we're sorry about that Total Divas thing," says Brie. "I didn't even get a chance to say sorry properly but you know what? It doesn't matter who the Father is, as long as the baby has you, she'll be lucky," she says and I hug them both at the same time.

"Thanks," I say and then they leave too. I wave to them all as they leave through the front doors.

"Job well done huh?" asks Ariana, putting an arm around me.

"Yep!" I say, looking at her. "Thanks for it though, I really needed that," I say. Just as we're about to go back up to the hotel room I hear a voice I hoped to not hear any time soon.

"Wow, yellow still looks so beautiful on you," says Rick and I turn around to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, not knowing how he tracked me down. Especially since I'm not working right now.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you're here and I am too," says Rick and Ariana moves away from me a little. "Can we get some privacy?" he asks her and she moves away as I look at her in confusion. Since when did Ariana do what others tell her? I see her on the phone as Rick takes his hands in mine.

"Please don't do this," I tell him, shaking my head.

"Iris, I'm not here to cause you anymore pain," starts Rick, looking into my eyes and trying to make me believe that comment.

"I don't believe you, you're here to take her away from me," I say, not being able to take my hands out of his tight grip.

"No, I'm here to work this out with you," says Rick and I look to the side to see the guys have come out of the elevator and they stand with Ariana. I notice Seth looking at mine and Rick's hands and I quickly pull away, Rick knowing he can't do anything because he notices them too.

"I don't want to hear it," I say, crossing my arms over my chest and looking to the floor.

"Iris, look I made a mistake alright," starts Rick.

"Telling me to get rid of my baby is a crime," I correct him. "One that I can't ever forgive," I then say.

"I know and I was wrong," says Rick as I finally look up at him. "But I love you and I want to make it up to you…both," he says, placing his hands on my arms.

"I'm sorry but I don't want you here," I tell him straightforward. "I need someone I can depend on and that isn't you, excuse me," I say and away from him to where my friends are.

"What's going on?" asks Roman but I shake my head.

"Nothing," I say just as I get to them.

"Iris please," says Rick, grabbing a hold of my arm from behind and twisting me around. Before I can say anything or tell him to get off of me, someone else does it for me.

"Let. Go. Of. Her," says Seth, his hand on Rick's arm. He's looking at Rick with only one emotion on his face, anger. Pure anger. Rick looks between us both before finally letting go of my arm. I move closer to Seth, not wanting Rick to grab me again.

"Iris, just give me a chance," pleads Rick.

"I did," I tell him. "I gave those chances months ago and it's not my fault you wasted them".

"But I love you," says Rick which I find very awkward stood next to Seth who's not showing any emotion now. I wish I could tell what he was thinking.

"And those feelings are one sided," I let him know.

"Not at one time," says Rick trying to remind me of what was between us months ago.

"Ok, I had feelings for you at one point," I state. "But those feelings went as quick as they came the day you told me to get rid of my baby," I explain to him. "Love doesn't just happen out of thin air," I say, that being something I believed in and for some reason I still do. But I can't have Rick trying to barge into my life once again, I won't stand for it.

"Oh come on Iris, we were good together," says Rick and it gets me wondering if he's here for the baby or just for me. My baby is no one's consolation prize and I'd be damned to let that happen. "When we met in that club, we hit it off instantly. Then our first date at the marine park, that was great too! And every date after that I was convinced that you're the girl I'd love to spend the rest of my life with," he says as I stand there speechless. Did he just say what I heard?

"W-what are you exactly saying?" I ask, starting to feel panicky. Seth moves back a little which I don't like but if I'm feeling slightly uncomfortable then he's probably feeling worse off.

"I'm saying that I love you and I want us to be a family," says Rick, taking one of my hands. "I made a mistake but I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you," he tells me as I still stand there in shock. Is he….? "Marry me," he says, looking into my eyes.

"What?" I ask, my voice no more above a whisper.

"Marry me," says Rick again. "And I'll spend the rest of our lives making up for the one thing that I handled so badly, I promise," he says looking deep into my eyes. I stand there not knowing what to say, obviously the answer's no because I'm not going to live that long. But how do I explain that to him? And let's not forget that I'm not in love with him. My heart's always belonged to one person. And that person doesn't really want it.

"I…can't," I tell him and see the disappointment on his face register. "It's sweet that you've realized all this but this is something that I don't want…with you," I say, trying to let him down gently. "You're in love with me but I'm not in love with you".

"Please, just think about it," says Rick quickly, desperate not to let me go.

"I have," I tell him. "It'd be unfair of me to lead you on when there's no chance of me actually ever loving you the way you love me," I say, this being one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

"You love someone else?" questions Rick and my eyebrows rise in surprise.

"It doesn't matter if I do or don't," I say. "The point is I don't love you and I cannot marry someone who I don't love," I say, hoping he won't say anything further and this'll be the last of it.

"But I want us to be a family," says Rick and my eyes well up.

"We can't," I whisper, taking my hand out of his and looking to the floor again. "Ever," I add on.

"I know I made a lot of mistakes but I want to make it up to you," he says for the billionth time.

"I just…I can't give you what you want," I tell him. "Please don't continue doing this because there's only so many times I can say no," I say, never having been the person to always reject someone.

"Then I'll keep trying till you say yes," says Rick and I'm tempted to roll my eyes. "Look, if you want someone else then let me know but if not, then I'm not going away. Plus, we have this baby," he says and I jump slightly when he places his hand on my huge stomach. "I'm not giving up on either one of you," he says and I wish I didn't have to hurt him this much.

"You don't have a choice," I say, shaking my head. I take his hand off of my stomach and walk backwards. "Please, just leave and never come back. Just leave," I say and then turn around. I walk through my friends and start to go towards the elevator. I can't do this anymore. I can't lead everyone on, this is wrong and I don't know how on earth it ever seemed right to me.

"Iris please," says Rick, coming after me and I stop, why won't he just leave me alone? "If your friends believe that I'm worthy of asking for a second chance don't you think you should consider giving me one?" he questions and I turn around to look at him.

"What did you say?" I ask and then look towards Roman, Dean, Ariana and Seth. "What did you guys do?" I ask them and none of them meet my eyes. "You called him here, didn't you?"

"Actually, that was me," says Seth which breaks my heart all over again. Does he honestly think I'd want to be with someone else? How can he think that I can be happy living a life with someone that's not him? How could he try and give me away to someone else?

"How could you?" I ask him, feeling hurt and betrayed.

"Iris, we just want to see you happy," justifies Seth which doesn't suffice as an explanation for me.

"So you thought my happiness lies in Rick?" I question him. "I am not a baby," I say, directing it towards them all. "I am a grown woman and if I thought for a second that I can be happy with Rick then don't you think I would have given him a second chance ages ago?"

"Iris, he's the father of your baby and you two need to talk this out," states Ariana.

"That's my choice, not yours," I say with bitterness in my tone. "You guys call him up here and expect what exactly? I'm the only one that knows what can make me happy and you can't trust me to even do that much for myself?"

"If it helps, I was against the whole thing," says Dean.

"It doesn't," I tell him with a frown. "I can't believe you guys," I say, shaking my head.

"Iris, he deserves to be in this baby's life despite what happened," says Roman.

"Sometimes men make stupid mistakes that costs them great girls like you," says Seth and I can't help but feel like there's an underlying meaning in his voice. Is he referring to Rick, or himself?

"You can't keep him away from your baby, otherwise he'll do what he said by going through the court, so don't you think its best if you work it out privately?" questions Roman.

"No, because I know exactly where my baby is going to be," I say, nodding my head. I feel a sharp shoot of pain and ignore it, I'll have to take my medication when I get back up to the room.

"What is wrong with you?" asks Rick. "I'm doing what you always wanted, I want to be involved. Are you really going to deny me of that?" he questions but I just stay quiet. "When we first met you were so hell bent on moving on with your life, of forgetting about the guy that hurt you so much and you wanted to do that with me. What's changed?" I glance at Seth and see a guilty look in his eyes. Why did they have to involve Rick?

"What's changed is I've realized that I don't need a guy in my life," I tell him which is actually true. "All my life I thought love was this wonderful thing and that I'd run off into the sunset with someone but that's all been a big fat lie! And now, I don't need it or want it," I explain. "I don't need anyone, I just need my friends and family and my baby, nobody else".

"And what about our baby? It deserves to be with it's family, meaning me," he counter argues.

"Don't worry, she will be," I tell him. "All I've ever received from you or anyone else is enough heartbreak to last me a lifetime and I won't let my baby go through it as well. You're not trustworthy Rick and I can't have someone like that in my life".

"Ok, let's back it up," says Ariana, coming over to my side. "You shouldn't stress, remember what Darren said. We don't want anything else to go wrong, do we?" she says.

"What? What's wrong?" asks Rick looking worried and I start to feel guilty again.

"About a month ago we found out that the baby had turned in it's position," starts Ariana and its time like these when I wish I had a big book to hit her on the head with. "Luckily, she's turned back in time but combined with the frequent changes in Iris's blood pressure it wasn't looking good," she explains.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" asks Rick with authority.

"Because it doesn't concern you," I reply, trying to be as cold and distant as possible so he'll leave like I requested.

"Something's going wrong with my baby and it's not my concern?" he questions in disbelief.

"Good thing she's not yours then," I comment absentmindedly and then place my hand over my mouth as I realize what I just said. My eyes widen and I notice everyone looking at me. I look at Rick and expect him to unleash a bunch of crap at me but he doesn't, instead he smiles.

"I knew I wasn't wrong," says Rick with a small smile. He moves forward and puts his arms around me. "I always knew there was a reason why you were easily pushing away the so called father of your baby," he whispers in my ear. "I just want you to know that I'd still want to stay with you and bring up the baby with you but the look in our eyes tells me how you're still in love with him," he says and then places a long kiss on the top of my forehead before pulling away. "Goodbye Iris," he says and then leaves. I stand there frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Iris," says Ariana but I just ignore her and go over to the elevator, pressing he button. I just want to get out of here, I want to get away from everyone and everything. I get into the elevator and press the floor number repeatedly but it's not quick enough because everyone else follows me.

"Iris, you can't drop a bombshell like that and then disappear," says Dean, all of them piling in.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asks Ariana.

"Because I thought you'd leave it," I tell her. "I thought if you guys thought Rick was the Father then you'd keep him away from me and I wouldn't have to face the actual Father and tell him he's going to have a kid," I explain, fidgeting with the long sleeves of my top. "I just didn't expect you guys to actually, even let him come near me," I add on.

"Who's the Father?" I hear Seth's voice and look up at him. I see a determined look on his face as if he's going to get it out of me.

"It doesn't matter, he wouldn't want this," I say, placing a hand on my forehead and not feeling well.

"You can't expect us to do that, surely," says Roman. "I'm a Father myself and if I wasn't ever told about JoJo can you imagine how horrible I'd feel? To miss out on her birth and who knows what else?" he asks as I try not to cry.

"Is it me?" asks Seth and comes to stand next to me. "Is she mine?" he asks again but before I can give an answer the elevator stops abruptly, causing me to lose my balance. Seth manages to hold on to me and stops me from falling by putting his arms around me.

"W-what's going on?" I ask in a panic voice as the guys press the buttons to get the door open.

"What do you fucking know? Those guys must have been psychic," says Dean, more to himself.

"It looks like the elevator has stopped working," Roman says. He presses the button for assistance. "Hello? The elevator has hated," he says.

" _Hi, I'm sending a team down immediately,"_ says a voice on the other line. _"Just hold on guys it shouldn't be too long. Once we see the problem, we're looking at you being out in at least an hour or two,"_ she says as I start to feel something wet in my trousers. Great, this is just embarrassing! I've wet myself!

"Ok, thank you," says Roman as realization comes to me of what is actually happening to me.

"Oh shit!" I say, a hand on my stomach.

"Relax Iris, we'll be out in an hour," says Ariana, knowing this is one of my worst fears. But I think a whole new one is about to take it's place.

"No," I say, shaking my head. "My water's broke," I state, looking at her as she looks at me wide eyed. I've just revealed that Rick isn't the Father of my baby, we're stuck in an elevator for at least an hour and my water just broke. Talk about heck of a day.

* * *

 **Rick's not the father? Interesting right? So, i'm gonna go hide after that cliffhanger. Shaq Gaddy, please don't have a heart attack. Or you Ayesha. Or anyone else that always is left speechless after my cliffhangers, i'm sorry! I love them so much I can't help it. Please don't take my award away from me Jade.I love it too much. But, uh, reviews would be nice right? : )**

 **Next Chapter: Well we all know what's coming next!**


	45. Elevator Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **I apologize sincerely for all of the heart attacks at the end of the last chapter. I did apologize beforehand. Yes, that is my defense. By the way I have never actually gone through childbirth so I don't know if its as realistic as it should be. I did watch a childbirth video in school when I was 11 but that woman didn't scream, like at all. She was breathing in and out as if a human being isn't coming out of her. Really weird I know. I think I'd scream just because it'd freak me out but her? Nothing. I hope you like this one! Especially since I've just told my sister I've gone to change but in actual fact I'm doing this. Enjoy! : )**

 **Calwitch: No, no, no! Damn it I didn't make it clear. Basically what happened was after she left she met Rick a few nights later and they slept together. Then they decided to start dating. Maybe I should have made it more clear. That's why there was a chance Rick could be the Father.  
Ok, no tears in this chapter for ya! I'm saving them all for later ; )  
But don't worry, I will hand out tissues at the end of whatever it is that I have planned: )**

 **Camilla: I think everyone always has. Its good to keep your hopes up and stay positive, anything could happen right? Sorry for the heart attack but I couldn't help it. Keep calm, lol. And thanks! : )**

 **Jade: I can't imagine that either but you're going to have to this time. There ain't no other way cause I am keeping quiet. Yes, lucky me. Don't know if I could hold out to puppy eyes.  
When I was writing it I could just imagine them this way. Stuff to do with a baby shower is something I think Nikki would take seriously but I don't think Paige would. So, I pitted them against each other. And it makes for some funny lines!  
Yes, Dean and his antics. That is something he would do though right?  
I know. Personally I think the guy got desperate and proposed to her. I mean, who goes there and just says something like that? What an idiot. Especially considering the kind of person Iris is. She'd want the going down on one knee, the ring, flowers, music the whole shebang! He obviously doesn't know her very well.  
No he isn't the Father! Seriously, he isn't the father. It's been so hard not to let any one of you know that because then it would have ruined this chapter. Don't worry, I'll post a eulogy for your funeral ; ) (Obviously kidding too)  
Yeah well I didn't think I gave you enough so decided to have Iris's water break to give you another. Everyone wants her to be alive and well but we'll have to see what happens. Just don't hate me : D  
Hey, try to take my award away and I just may have to go all Dean Ambrose on ya! It's ok, I would be the same. Things are so much more different when you're the writer. When I'm reading fanfics I'm all 'why can't the author do this and do that' and then now when I actually do it I'm like 'I get it now'. But keep calm Jade. And eat chocolate.  
Your most welcome! My only purpose in life is to give you heart attacks! : D**

 **CiCix3: Hmm, sounds interesting. But I'm sorry, I don't take bribes. As a warning, hold onto your seat for the next couple of chapters : )**

 **Ayesha: I know, you were always saying it from the start. Great I could make you smile! Don't you be complaining love, I know you secretly love my cliffhangers! I couldn't leave it like this so yeah, here's the update. You can't complain though, other people leave cliffhangers for days but I never do! Love ya too! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: I know I know I know I know! You screamed? Ha ha, that just made me laugh. Hmm, now to think of another way to do that to you. Well, I think it is pretty difficult not to like me, I'm so awesome. : )**

 **audrey. .58: Everyone wants happy! But I am not going to reveal anything. Nothing. Wait and watch : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: I know, it's baby time! Thanks! : )**

 **Becky: I love giving everyone heart attacks, its my goal in life ; ) Damn it, this is why I've made sure to be able to update. Lots of you guys are dying out here and I need to save you all! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Yes well I never wanted it to be Rick's. And neither did anyone else so why should it be right? It's 'Hallelujah'. Ask me how to spell anything and I'll give it to ya! ; ) DEACTIVATING HEART ATTACK MODE RIGHT NOW LOL : )**

 **Kim: Hi! And I can't tell you anything but you will see what happens soon. Thanks for the review : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Hmm, what do you think? : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 45:**

"You're kidding me right?" asks Dean, everyone looking as shocked as each other. "I mean, you sure?" he asks at which I roll my eyes. Of course I'm sure!

"Either that or I just peed myself," I tell him which we all know is impossible with me.

"O-ok sit down," says Ariana, helping me off my feet. I lean a hand on one of the walls and slide down. "Roman, what do we do?" she asks him as I look up at him in worry.

"Me?" he asks.

"You're the only one that's been present for a birth before," Ariana points out. Roman crouches down in front of me and I see Dean kneel down next to him and Seth next to me. I keep my leg straightened and my hands on my stomach.

"Ok, just remember the breathing that we did in Lamaze class," instructs Roman. "Come on, do it with me because that's how you're going to get through labor," he says and I nod my head, breathing in the same way he does.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," I say as I start to feel some pain.

"Ok, just breathe. Relax and breathe," says Roman and I unknowingly grab Seth's hand.

"You're doing fine," says Seth and I look at him intending to smile but let our a scream instead.

"Holy mother of god!" I shout, definitely having underestimated how painful these contractions would be. I liked to kid myself that it wouldn't be so painful but bloody hell!

"Jeez, tone it down will ya!" says Dean, running a finger in his ear.

"Why don't we get you pregnant so you find out how painful it is," I say, breathing heavily. "Call…someone call Darren. Get him here, I need him," I say, feeling better and going back to the normal paced breathing. Who knows when the next contraction will come at me. He needs to be here though. I can't do this without Darren. Only he knows what to do if I don't get a chance to even tell these guys what's going on.

"I'll send him a quick message," says Ariana, getting out her phone. "Ok, you're going to be fine. We're going to wait for the help, they'll get us out of here and we'll get you to a hospital and you'll both be fine," she says, that sounding like a plan that would be a miracle right now. "Oh, he's on his way," she says, having gotten an instant message.

"Maybe we should let that chick know we got a pregnant chick in here," suggests Dean.

"That's not a bad idea," I manage to say, not wanting to give birth in this elevator in front of everyone. I continue breathing in and out. I thought I had one month left but obviously not. Right now though, I just need to concentrate on getting my little girl out here and handing her over to her real parents.

"Hello?" says Dean, pressing the emergency button. "We have a pregnant chick in here," he says casually like as if its another day in the office as he scratches his little stubble.

" _What?"_ says the voice, sounding horrified. _"Is she ok?"_ she asks.

"She's in labor, what do you think?" responds Dean. He is so rude. Like as if the woman on the other end knows about what's just happened. She's not a psychic. "Get someone to fix this, quick," he orders. I don't mind him saying that even if he is sounding rude because that needs to happen pronto.

"What are we going to do? She can't have a baby here!" says Seth, looking on worriedly. I don't even want a baby in here. Its an elevator! And I feel so uncomfortable. I thought I'd be in a hospital and it would be fine. I'd have the drugs and everything but I don't even get those. Fuck my life. Yes I said that.

"Holy shit!" I shout aloud, squeezing down hard on his hand as I feel another contraction and Roman tries to help me get through it. "If I knew it'd be this painful I wouldn't have had unprotected sex with…." I trail off, not giving the name. I can't tell them.

"With?" asks Ariana and I shake my head. "No, now that we're stuck in here you might as well give it up. I cannot believe you lied to us all this time about Rick being the Father," she says.

"I didn't exactly say he's the Father," I tell her. "I just told you I had sex with him, the rest was up to your imagination," I say, knowing that's such bullshit, even coming from me.

"Great, I just found out my best friend has started pulling technicalities," comments Ariana. I know its childish but how can I tell them all the truth? They never were supposed to find out. Rick was supposed to stay away and everything should have ran smoothly. Instead, my friends get Rick to come here and I'm stupid enough to blurt out that he's not the Father.

"Can we forget that for now and concentrate on getting me through this?" I ask her. All of a sudden we hear a big noise and see the elevator doors open but we only see people's feet.

"Found them!" shouts a guy. "Hi, my name's Andy and I'm here to help you guys out," he says, the only good news I've heard today. "Ok guys, we're going to have to get you up and out," he says.

"How are we going to get Iris out? She's pregnant and giving birth right now," says Dean, that space looking good enough if I didn't have this big bump. But there's no way I can fit through there like this and in the middle of contractions.

"What?" asks Andy. "Uh, hey Lou!" he calls over to some guys and explains the situation.

"Can't you get some paramedics in or something?" asks Dean.

"No, we don't know what could happen, the elevator might go right down," says Andy at which my eyes widen. I'm pretty sure that's a worse way to die. "You guys are just going to have to come out and will we get the elevator fixed I'm afraid she's going to have to stay in there," he explains as I start to think about how I'll go through this without any of my friends.

"You're kidding me right?" asks Ariana. "Our friend is in labor and you want us to leave her all alone?!" she asks, looking horrified at the thought.

"We can't risk your lives for one person, you have to understand," says Andy.

"The hell we do!" shouts Seth. "I'm not leaving her in here!" he says angrily.

"Neither am I," says Ariana.

"Agreed," says Roman.

"Ditto," says Dean, stood up to talk to Andy as he looks back at all of us. He then grabs Andy's collar without warning and says, "Get this sorted, _**now**_!" Andy nods his head quickly and leaves, I think Dean scared the hell out of him. I'm not even going to complain. I want them here with me. I can't do this alone. I mean, I'm scared as hell at what's going to happen.

* * *

*1 HOUR LATER*

"Aaaaggghhh!" I scream, another contraction coming through. "This is not how I imagined everything," I say breathlessly, but then again nothing ever does go according to plan.

"I don't think this is how any of us imagined it," comments Dean, making everyone chuckle, including me.

"Iris!" I hear a familiar voice.

"Darren, thank god!" I exclaim, extremely happy. "Darren you have to get me through this," I say.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright," says Darren but we both know that's not true. "You're doing alright. I've asked them to get a hold of some towels and a bowl, just in case you deliver before we can get you moved," he says and I nod my head. Sounds like a plan. I just hope they can get us out of here quickly.

"Ok, what do we do till then?" I ask him.

"How far apart are the contractions?" asks Darren.

"Craaaaaap!" I scream, leaning forward and feeling sorry for Seth because his hand has gone absolutely red. "Ah, ah," I say and hold back any tears. If the contractions are this bad, boy actually pushing my baby through is going to be worse. But its going to be worth it, I keep telling myself. It's going to be worth it when I see my little girl.

"Every couple of minutes," says Ariana, answering Darren's question.

"That's not good," says Darren and I give him a worried look. Does he mean not good as in that's bad because of my condition or not good as in things are moving too quickly?

"What does this mean?" asks Seth, seemingly not bothered by my tight grip on his hand. I hope I don't break his hand by the end of this.

"The baby will be coming soon," answers Darren as my eyes widen.

"You have to be joking!" exclaims Dean, voicing my thoughts. "She's in a fucking elevator!" My thoughts exactly. I can't give birth in an elevator. Fuck my life, there I said it again!

"He knows that Dean," says Roman. "What's next doc?" he asks Darren.

"I go and make sure they give me everything I've asked for," says Darren and gets up. I hear talking and then some people panicking. "It'll be here in a sec. Ariana, I need to talk to you," he says and she gets up and walks over to where he is. "Till then can someone get down her pants," he adds on and we all look at each other.

"What?!" I screech.

"You're giving birth, ergo your pants need to be down," says Darren, having bent back down so I can see his face again. "Here's a towel to cover yourself up," he says, throwing it at Dean who catches it.

"Oh fuck," says Dean as Darren disappears once again. I hear him give instructions for no one to peek down here for which I'm thankful. I see his head once again and he's talking to Ariana in hushed whispers. He better not be telling her everything because I may be in the middle of childbirth but I will wring his neck. "Ok, here," says Dean, handing the towel to Roman.

"Me? Why do I gotta do it?" asks Roman, looking horrified at being given the task.

"You're the one with the expertise in that…uh…area," says Dean. Normally he's so explicit but right now he can't even say the word. It's a vagina Dean! Not like you haven't see one before.

"Like I want to look at Iris's…she's my sister man," complains Roman.

"And she's my mistress?" questions Dean ludicrously.

"Ariana," says Roman, getting her attention as she speaks to Darren.

"Will you all grow up?!" she shouts at them and then is talking to Darren once again.

"Here's the rest of the stuff," says Darren, passing it along to Ariana who comes back over and hands it to Dean who puts it to the side. "You're going to have to get her comfortable," he says and gives instructions for the guys to move me to the middle of the elevator. Seth holds the top half of me whilst Roman moves the bottom half.

"Ari!" I say, taking my hand out of Seth's and holding onto Ariana. "I…I don't think I can do this. Its-it's too hard," I say, on the verge of a breakdown.

"You'll be fine alright? You have all of us," she reminds me. I nod my head and Ariana goes over to Darren to talk about what they need to do once more.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

"It's going to be difficult, this birth," Darren tells me as I nod my head. Of course it is. I mean, we're trapped inside an elevator.

"But what can we do? I mean, these guys can't seem to fix the damn thing," I complain to him, crossing my arms over my chest in an annoyed manner.

"Look Ariana, I'm going to be straightforward with you," says Darren which starts to scare me. "This isn't normal for people to go through, a childbirth in here? The thing is, Iris is a strong woman but this is going to be too much for her to bear. I may be wrong but it could have an impact on her," he goes on to explain to me.

"What? Like psychologically?" I question, remembering what Iris just said to me seconds before.

"Yes," answers Darren.

"She has told me she doesn't think she can do this, I've reassured her we're all with her but…" I trail off. It's not a situation where I can say for sure everything's going to come out all dandy. I mean, none of us have ever been in a situation like this before. Who knows what will happen?

"Good, keep reassuring her. She'll need that," advises Darren and I nod my head making a mental note of it. "As time goes on she might say it again but just keep letting her know you're all with her. She might even say she's scared and stuff like that which is completely normal. But to be honest, she'll probably feel mortified I mean this is an elevator after all. She's gonna be five times more scared than a normal woman giving birth in a hospital," he explains to me slowly.

"Yeah, she should be. I would be," I admit with a sigh. You can be the strongest type of person in the world but that doesn't matter when you end up in this state. "But I'm not leaving her side," I say with determination as Darren smiles down at me. My best friend, my sister, needs me and I'll be damned if I don't help her in any way possible.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I'm really worried about what Darren could be telling Ariana right now. She doesn't seem to look angry. That's only gotta mean that he isn't telling her everything. Unless he's also telling her that she can't be selfish and have a go at me when I'm in this elevator giving birth. But I have faith in Darren. He wouldn't break my trust like that.

"Pants?" asks Dean, letting out an awkward cough. They're still trying to decide who should do it. If I could bend forward and do it myself then I would, to save myself from all this drama. But I can't so they all better make a decision, pronto!

"Not me," says Roman instantly.

"Will someone just do it? I am not an alien!" I say, having gotten fed up of their attitude. I'm trying to get through this and all they're doing is arguing about who's taking down my pants.

"I vote Seth!" exclaims Dean as I rest my head on the pillow underneath my head that Darren got for me. "He's seen it all before anyway," he points out with his hands up in the air. Seth looks at me, silently questioning whether he's allowed to or not and I nod my head.

"If you feel that shameful doing it then maybe you guys should quit staring," I advise Dean and Roman who then turn around quickly. Honestly, these boys. "Oh, Ah," I say, biting down on my lip as I feeling another contraction. By now I know what kind of pain to expect so I'm just about managing to hold in the screams, just about.

"It'll be over before you know it," says Seth and I nod my head. I look at him as he zips down my jeans and my breathing goes rapid. I don't know if that's because I'm about to give birth or because I'm totally turned on right now. Seth hasn't been anywhere near there since we split up and the last time he did, you can imagine what must have happened. Needless to say, my body will be expecting what it usually gets from Seth committing an act like this. Seth pulls down my jeans slowly and moves each leg out of them, each touch setting fire to my body. But at the same time, he's so gentle and tender as if I'll break if he makes one wrong move. He then reaches up and has a grip on my panties, looking me right in the eyes.

"It's ok," I let him know, someone was going to have to take them off and he might as well do it. He keeps his eyes locked on mine as he takes them off, I don't know if it's because he's disgusted at having to see me or because he's feeling uncomfortable about it all. Once he gets them off too, he places a towel on my legs.

"Iris, bend your legs and lean upwards," instructs Darren as I do what he says, leaning up on my elbows. "Right, I need someone to check how dilated she is," he says, looking at everyone. "Any volunteers?" he asks and I doubt anyone wants to do it. Heck, I don't even think I want to do it! "Ariana?" he asks as she looks on in shock.

"We're close but not that close," says Ariana, coming back over and sitting on my right as I find all of their reactions to everything that's going on completely rude. I let out a bit of a screech, not being able to hold in the pain of the next contraction.

"Ariana, please," I say and she nods her head.

"Fine, but you know what happens to me," says Ariana referring to the fact that she can't take gross situations. Just watching a mere surgery on TV makes her want to heave.

"Ari, I'm your friend and I need you," I tell her, hoping it gives her the motivation she needs.

"Alright," says Ariana, bending down next to me where Seth is. "Can I not look and do it?" she asks and I nod my head, I'd prefer it if she didn't lift the towel and show everyone what I'm made of underneath it. "Oh god," she says as I feel her cold hand.

"Have you been touching ice?" I ask, her hand feeling as cold as snow.

"Hey, I get cold easily," protests Ariana as she starts to feel around.

"This is what I'm talking about," says Dean and I swear I see a bit of drool at the end of his mouth.

"Dude, seriously?" asks Seth.

"What?" asks Dean, shrugging his shoulders. "If she wasn't giving birth I'd have a total hard on right now," he lets us all know.

"Thank you (!)" I say, falling back down on the pillow.

"She's our sister man," Roman reminds him and its as if he just remembers that because I see his eyes widen a bit before he places a hand on his stomach. Maybe he's going to throw up.

"You're disgusting," comments Ariana.

"And you're marrying him," Roman reminds her.

"How wide can you estimate in centimeters?" asks Darren.

"Quite a bit," says Ariana. "Um, I'm positive at least that it's 5 or 6," she says.

"Can we get a second opinion?" asks Darren, wanting to be sure. Things like this are crucial right now because I should be in hospital right now where everything can be controlled. "If there's the slightest chance she's dilated more then she's going to give birth," he states.

"I'll do it," says Seth, knowing Roman and Dean won't come anywhere near me. Seth puts his hand underneath and I squirm a little bit, my mind flashing back to the last time his hand was there. His tongue was there with it and I have to stop thinking about stuff like this. Gosh! "I'd say around 7 or 8," he then says.

"Ok, once she gets to 10 that baby is coming out," says Darren, panic set in my eyes.

"What about getting us out of here? I can't give birth here!" I shout in panic and then let out a scream through my teeth as another contraction decides to come along.

"Hey, you're one of the lucky ones," says Dean, again trying to light up the situation. "I've read about women who ended up having a baby in a toilet, a toilet!" he exclaims which doesn't help my situation at all.

"And again, only preach when you've been through this," I say through clenched teeth, my frustration of the situation getting the better of me once again.

"I'm sorry Iris but it doesn't look like they're getting anything sorted anytime soon," Darren breaks the bad news to me. "One of you guys will need to be at the ready to take the baby out," he then says. Everyone looks at Roman and he nods his head. I still think he's not too thrilled about having to look at my vagina. Especially since he considers me his sister.

"I think that's sooner than later," I say, having felt the overwhelming need to push.

"Are you feeling like you need to push?" he asks me but I let out another painful scream as I nod my head.

"Can't you just hold it in?" asks Dean as we all give him a 'really' look. "Relax, I'm kidding. There's no way I'm actually stupid," he says, sitting down next to Ariana.

"You guys, hold on to her hands and support her," instructs Roman to Dean and Seth. Dean moves so he's on my right hand side as Ariana moves a little further down. "I'll try and get her delivered and Ariana you can help me and give me what I need," he says. "And take over if need be," he then adds on very quickly.

"What does that mean?" I ask him, wanting to know why Ariana might need to take over halfway through this thing.

"Well…uh…you see," starts Roman. "When JoJo was born I was there but I kind of…got lightheaded when she started to come through," he admits as my eyebrows rise in surprise. "I don't know if it was all that blood or the thought of being a Dad but it happened," he further explains.

"You pussy!" exclaims Dean with the biggest laugh ever.

"And this is why I didn't tell you guys," Roman comments.

"Can we please get back to the focus at hand?" questions Seth. "Iris giving birth?"

"Oh no," I say, definitely feeling like pushing. "She's coming, she's coming," I say quickly.

"Ok, get ready to push," says Roman, Ariana pushes the towel up a bit so they can get a look. I can tell Roman's displeased by that.

"I-I can't do this," I say getting panicked quickly. "I-I j-just c-c-can't," I say.

"Yes you can," says Seth from besides me. "We're here with you," he reassures me, keeping my hand tightly wrapped around his. I nod my head at him, believing him fully.

"Ok," I say and start to push. It takes more effort than I realize because I scream as I do it, trying to get my baby out but neither Roman nor Ariana see anything coming out.

"Iris, you have to push harder sweetheart," says Roman as my body feels like it needs to be recharged. I do as Roman says and push harder.

"Oh fuck my hand!" exclaims Dean but I just ignore him and try to push.

"Who's the pussy now?" asks Roman and I cannot believe they're doing this at a time like this!

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" I shout, trying to give it my all which takes a lot of energy out of me and I slump back, hoping to god something has come out. I lie back as tears run down my eyes, that's really painful and I don't think I can go through this.

"I see a head!" exclaims Ariana which leads to a small smile on my face.

"Cool, can I see?" asks Dean.

"Now you want to see? What happened to 'she's my sister' and 'it's gross'?" questions Ariana.

"Ah," I say, feeling the urge to push again.

"Ok, push," instructs Roman as if it's the easiest job in the world.

"I can't," I say, tears running down my eyes. I feel Seth's other hand gripping my shoulder and I look at everyone who reassures me that it'll be ok. Right, I have to do this. I start to push, my screams getting louder by the second as I try and get my baby out.

"That's good, you're doing fine," says Roman as Ariana hands him a towel and grabs the scissors. I try and breathe as I push harder but it feels like the wind is getting knocked out of me instead.

"Almost there," says Ariana and I nod my head. I feel a towel dabbed on my forehead and see Dean smiling at me and nodding his head to tell me I can do this. He's really sweet when he wants to be.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" I shout, giving this last push everything I have left and more. I feel my baby coming out and that gives me more relief than anything else right now.

"Iris, you did it!" says Roman as I lean back, completely breathless with tears still going down my eyes. "It's a boy!" he says at which I smile, trust it to be a boy when I kept calling him a girl.

"Great, now pinch him or hit him lightly," instructs Darren as I look at Dean who lets out a horrified noise.

"We are not hitting that little baby!" exclaims Dean.

"You have to, we need to make sure he's alive and well, its something every doctor does," Darren goes on to explain but Dean shakes his head.

"Well I refuse to,," he says, sitting back with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's just a small pinch dude," Roman tells him and then ends up doing it. My eyes running with tears as I hear my baby's cry.

"The first thing we do to the little man in this world is make him cry, some Uncles we are," comments Dean, placing his hand on my shoulder as everyone just ignores him.

"Ariana, cut the umbilical cord," Roman then says to Ariana.

"No, I don't think I can touch it," says Ariana, looking kind of nauseous.

"I'll do it," Seth volunteers before they start arguing again, moving away from me and grabbing the scissors. I see him cut it as Roman brings out my baby boy and shows me how he looks. I see black hair on top and as he turns him to show me his face I can say without a doubt he's the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on.

Reviews would be lovely! I bet you all thought it would be a girl right? : )


	46. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **300 reviews? Thanks guys! You all are the best! I love my little reviewers group! Here's the next update! Please, please, please don't hate me! : )**

 **CiCix3: Aw, congrats! Hopefully when you give birth it won't be in an elevator. Calm down now though, cause here it is! : )**

 **ambrosegirl1998: Well I'd say good guess then. And she will. : )**

 **Becky: They did, they all got through it. Thank you and it might be : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: Yes he has! Thanks for the review! : )**

 **Ayesha: Hey, it could happen. I was actually flipping through channels the other day, you know as you do, and on this one channel this woman gave birth in the car on her way to the hospital. I quickly changed it. I can't watch that stuff. Would you pick an elevator over a car? You will have to wait patiently for everything my dear, even though you are anything but, lol : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: And I'm going to say you'll find out ; )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: I can't help it ; ) Yes, the big guy's story was funny. And Dean is…well he's Dean. Would you have him any other way? : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: I made it seem like that! Thanks! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Here, take some tissues! (Hands out tissues) Maybe I should warn you about this chapter then : )**

 **audrey. .58: I think you're the only one to cheer for that! Ha ha! : )**

 **Guest: We're all hoping for that my dear and thank you for reviewing! : )**

 **Jade: People have had babies in cars before. That's what I find out when I flip through channels. What would you pick? Car or elevator? Yep, if the baby wants out there ain't anything that can stop it. Yes but at least she was with friends. Imagine it being total strangers? Now** _ **that**_ **would be worse!  
Yay, I got an A! I got an A! I got an A! Sorry, I get so excited when you give me stuff!  
Yeah, I really liked that myself. I couldn't imagine him saying anything else. I think Seth is the only one of the three that was taking it seriously. I mean, we all know how Dean is and I think Roman was just feeling uncomfortable. If he did get lightheaded again Dean would never let him live it down. Plus, Iris is like a sister to him.  
I think it might have helped, it would divert her attention. I think he was trying to make her feel better with the 'toilet' comment but obviously it wasn't working. Yeah, it is his first time. I mean, poor guy probably had no idea how to handle it all. So he does what he does best, act like himself.  
Well I knew we weren't going to get any sort of entertainment from the others. They were all in serious mode.  
I made it seem like it was going to be a girl but it was always going to be a boy. Yes, a lot needs to be taken care of.  
Thanks so much! I'm really glad you did. And 300 reviews? I know right! I am just buzzing over this! When I first starting posting this story I never imagined I'd get this far! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 46:**

"Aw," I hear Dean say as he looks at the little baby. I put out my arms for Roman to hand him to me which he does.

"Oh," I say, my eyes tearing up for a whole other reason. In a flash I see what our life could be like, me raising my son. I can hear the squeals that I'd let out when he'd first walk. I can see all the toys I would surround him with. I can see me walking him to his first day of school. Hear about his first crush. Watch him grow and that upsets me as I realize that I'm not ready to die, I want to experience those things. Those things which I can never have. I close my eyes for a second, feeling a sharp pain and know I haven't gotten through this birth with a miracle.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

That right there, Iris and her baby is the most beautiful thing in the world. She's done amazing today and I don't think I can think of anyone else who could have done it just like her. I would say my hand is really sore from all the clenching and it is but its worth it. She has her baby. This is what she's been working so hard for. I'm just wondering if he belongs to me.

Iris lied about Rick being the Father. He isn't. And she could never feel ashamed before any of her friends if it was a one night stand. I'm wondering if my wish is a reality. If I really am this baby's Father. But wouldn't she tell me? Wouldn't she want to raise this child with me knowing that I'm a changed guy? I don't run from my responsibilities anymore. I've been there for her and this baby throughout the pregnancy, surely she can depend on me right?

But I'm not going to say anything yet. This moment right here is perfect. All of us together with Iris and her baby boy. I don't need to go around demanding things and telling her I want to know. She'll tell me, I know she will. We just need to find some time to ourselves and if she tells me this baby is mine, then I'm going to make sure she knows that I'll try my best to be there for them both. Maybe all this time she couldn't trust me but now she can. If he's mine then…things will be perfect.

* * *

 **ROMAN POV**

I cannot believe we managed to get through that. I honestly thought I would feel lightheaded again after what happened when JoJo came into this world but I didn't. I think its because I knew she needed me. I knew Iris needed me and I could never let her down knowingly. She means too much to me. I'm so incredibly proud of her. She's been through a lot. But everything was worth it for this moment.

I feel special to have been able to deliver her baby and help in getting them both through it. No I wouldn't like to do it again but I would if I had to. I would do anything for them both. Iris means a lot to me. She's the kind of sister I've never had. I've never quite known anyone like her. But the same could be said for everyone in this elevator. We're all different in our own ways.

I hope she knows that whenever she needs me I'll be there for her. That's a given considering our relationship. I glance at Seth and see him looking at them both lovingly. If he doesn't tell her today how he feels then I'll do it for him. All these cat and mouse games are enough. They want each other and they've finally gotten to a point where they deserve each other too. Seth had to fight tooth and nail but he's proven himself. And I think the love Iris holds for him is why she refuted Rick. Things aren't completely perfect, not just yet. But by the end of today, they will be.

* * *

 **DEAN POV**

Never in my life did I ever think I would see anything like this. But hey, at least I'm prepared for when its my time with Ariana. I look at her and smile, taking her hand in mine. I'm looking forward to being Uncle Dean to this kid. And I'm looking forward to having my own in the future. If the smile that's on Iris's face right now, I can give to Ariana then I'm all for it.

I always knew this baby would be trouble. Totally should have seen this coming, But I guess I'm happy for her. Amongst all the bickering and joking and silly arguing we actually got through this. A bunch of wrestlers managed to help another in giving birth to a baby. And we did alright. I hope all the joking helped Iris through it easier cause that's what I wanted.

I can't say it wasn't difficult to hear Iris screaming in pain every two seconds but its not like she was dying or anything right? I mean, women scream through this process all the time. That's why I wasn't worried. If she wasn't screaming then I'd be worried because its meant to be painful right? Although, some women don't scream. We should have had Iris mentally prepare for this. Then I wouldn't have busted an eardrum.

Iris looks at me and I send her a wink. She's done wonderful. Hot Mama is Super Mama. I'll tell her about her promotion later. Right now I'm gonna wait about 5 minutes before pestering her if I can hold the little one. After all, I'll need to start telling him now how to pick up women so by the time he's the right age he'll be a pro. I sure hope she knows she's amazing and if not then I'll tell her for sure.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

I turn my head and smile as I see Dean's taken my hand in his, his eyes on Iris. I keep a good grip on his hand as I look over at Iris and the baby too. I never thought we'd end up in a situation like this but we did. And despite all the obstacles we got through it in one piece. I didn't pass out from all the blood and Roman didn't get lightheaded. Plus, Dean didn't throw up so that's a bonus. We all kept our cool. I think its because we knew Iris needed us. We knew that she needed us to be ok for her to be ok. And as I look on, I know she's more than ok.

My best friend has been crazy about having a baby since…well forever. She's always loved the idea of having someone to call her 'Mom'. When she got together with Seth, she wanted to do it the right way. She wanted to have her fairytale wedding and then start a family. Seth never proposed so that went down the drain and then everything else happened. But the one thing she has got from all of this is her baby. I'm a hundred percent sure its not the way she imagined it but she has it nonetheless. And she's going to be an amazing Mother, we all know it. No one's more made for this role than Iris.

I never understood why she was so desperate to have kids. I've always thought they're too noisy and messy and stuff. Nothing about Motherhood appealed to me in the slightest. When I thought I was pregnant with Dean's kid, I felt kind of excited cause I could imagine a little boy with his eyes and messy hair running around the place wreaking havoc. Or a little girl with my hair and his eyes, an attitude just like Dean's. But up until this moment, I never understood just how special it can be. Just how much of a privilege it is. Looking at Iris with her child, I can't wait to have my own.

My best friend has been through a lot in life. More so than she should and she still manages to keep a smile on her face. But I get why now. Its because of moments like this. No matter all the crap you went through, no matter how many tears you spilt or tantrums you had, when you end up in a moment like this one, it's all worth it. It's worth it when you bring a new life into this world. And I'm going to be there for Iris. I'm going to be there with her as times get tough. I'm going to be with her when she needs me as she takes her first steps into this new world. She's going to do great.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"He's beautiful," says Ariana and I see Roman and Seth wash their hands with the water provided.

"Ain't that the truth," says Dean from besides me and I smile at him. I did it, I gave birth to my boy despite all the odds. I place a soft kiss on his forehead, amazed at the life I've brought into this world.

"Yes he's beautiful but the umbilical cord should be coming through any second now so please deliver that too," says Darren and I shake my head. He needs to stop being a doctor for a second and be a friend. That'll be healthy for him. But Ariana and Roman do that too and I can't say its fun delivering that.

"Is that thing even part of a human?" asks Dean, scrunching up his face.

"This is why you should be glad we're not in the parallel universe where you're pregnant," I comment, everyone laughing. Ariana and Roman then wash their hands too and once again I'm surrounded by all of my friends. I look at Roman who lifts the towel slightly from where it's sitting on my legs looking like he's noticing something.

"Doc," says Roman, putting the towel down from my legs. I straighten out my legs, still feeling pain but I don't care, there's no way I'm continuing to sit like that. Plus, I know what's going to come and that's going to be anything but painless right? "The bleeding isn't stopping," he says and I look up and see Darren's face. "This isn't normal right?" he asks him.

"I know," says Darren with a sigh and he looks like he's about to cry himself. "I'm going to go see where they are with the elevator and the paramedics," he says, and I know he wants to give me time to tell everyone the truth. As well as try anything to make sure I make it through this. I thought I could avoid this but evidently not. Darren's instructions were once I've given birth no one can see me and once I've passed, he'd tell them everything. I know it's a big weight on Darren's shoulders but he said he would do it. What can I say? I'm a coward.

"Did he hear what I just said?" questions Roman, not looking too happy. He's obviously thinking Darren's not taking my situation seriously. He is and he's doing what he should.

"What the heck are we supposed to do?" asks Ariana, looking worried.

"Nothing," I say, my voice above a whisper. "There's something I have to tell you, something that I've been hiding from you the moment you found out I was pregnant," I tell her, looking around at all of them. I never thought I'd have enough time to tell them all myself but it seems like I'll have to face that fear. I'll have to look in their eyes and see the hurt when I tell them this new. This was the one thing I never thought I would have to do. "My…my pregnancy isn't a normal one," I admit to them.

"What do you mean?" asks Seth, looking just as worried as the others if not more.

"I…when I first got pregnant Darren realized something was wrong," I begin the story. "I went through quite a few tests he told me that…that I won't survive this," I say, gesturing to my little man. "He told me that if I went through with this pregnancy then I'll…I'll die," I reveal.

"What?" asks Ariana, her hand going over her mouth.

"He used a lot of medical terms which I didn't really understand but all I knew was that either I have to kill my baby or sacrifice myself," I say, trying to keep strong because I know this will hit them all like a ton of bricks. It did me and it will them too. "I chose to give life to my baby and for that I have to…to…" I trail off.

"Die?" asks Seth in a tone which breaks my heart. He looks beyond devastated and I feel so guilty for being the person responsible for it.

"Yeah," I say, starting to feel a whole knew kind of pain but just ignore it. My friends are more important right now.

"You can't be serious," says Ariana, kneeling down besides Dean.

"I wish I wasn't," I say, tears running down my eyes. "As soon as I found out I was pregnant, I felt like I had a purpose in life. Like I had something to look forward to and I knew if I killed this little baby then I wouldn't have a life," I explain, looking down at my beautiful boy. "If I killed this boy I'd never feel like I'd deserve to live".

"No," says Seth and I see him shaking his head. "You can't do this," he says, looking like he's going to into denial. Truth be told I never fully accepted it till Kane nearly choke-slammed me. That's the first moment where I thought I would die and then after that, it did begin to sink in. Especially after the horrible pains I started to feel in Vegas.

"Believe me, I don't want to," I tell him.

"No, we won't let you," says Ariana, keeping a hand on me as she shakes her head. "Darren's gone to get the paramedics and they'll take care of you, you'll be fine," she says and I wish all of that were true.

"They can't do anything," I say, feeling weaker by the minute.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be," says Ariana, tears running down her eyes. "You need to stay alive for him!" she says, gesturing to my baby. Dean keeps an arm around Ariana but doesn't say anything, I think he's still in shock. This is the last thing they all expected. Heck, it's the last thing I expected. I never thought I'd have to tell everyone face to face but it looks like destiny had something else in mind. I thought I had a month left but boy was I wrong.

"I wish I could," I say, trying to fight staying awake in these last few moments I have with my friends.

"Why didn't you tell us?" questions Roman and I can tell he's fighting to keep those tears at bay. He always pulls his lips in when he gets too emotional. Which you don't really see much. You would if you saw him on the phone to JoJo, the big guy's always holding it back.

"I…I wanted my last few months to be filled with as much happiness as possible," I reply. "I didn't want them to be filled with something depressing that you guys can't look back on and laugh at". Constantly talking and thinking about death isn't something great. Plus I wouldn't have had all the fun times I had with my friends if I told them everything.

"You had no right to do that," says Seth in a cold voice. "You had absolutely no right to hide the truth from us," he says, his eyes watering up.

"Maybe, but either way it wouldn't have affected the outcome," I state. "Roman you…you've been a great friend," I start, not knowing how much time I have left. With the pain I'm feeling I could go soon. I need to tell them all things. Things I never thought I could say to them because I thought we wouldn't even be in the same states when I'd give birth.

"No, you can't do this to us," says Roman, getting up and turning the other way. "I won't listen," he says stubbornly. I thought that was Dean's forte.

"All I want to say is that if I ever did have a big brother, I'd want him to be exactly like you," I start, knowing that despite what he says he's listening. "And that I'm so lucky to have someone like you call me sister, that I've never felt like I have no family. You're a great brother and…and I know you'll do a great job with JoJo as you have done so far," I finish, closing my eyes for a second. When I open them Roman is looking at me and has tears of his own all over his face. "I also know you'll be there for my baby, you'll be there in his times of need, advising him like you have with me".

"I love you," says Roman, trying to keep strong and I nod my head, trying to do the same.

"I love you too," I say, hoping he knows just how much I meant every word. "Ari," I start.

"No, please don't," says Ariana, putting a hand up. "You're my best friend Iris, how can you expect me to sit here and listen to this?" she questions me. "I thought everything was going to be fine now. I thought, no more problems and now…this," she says, shaking her head in denial.

"Ari," I say, wincing in pain. "I don't have much time left and what I need to say is really important," I tell her, looking up at her with pleading eyes to listen to me.

"We're listening," says Dean, keeping one arm around Ariana and the other on my shoulder.

"I've thought about this a lot," I start. "It's the one thing I've had to constantly think about. I was unsure of what to do at first but for a long time I've known exactly what I'm going to do," I explain, notice both of them seemingly confused. "Dean, you're a great guy. And I know that no matter what you'll always be by my best friend's side and will be taking care of her. I've believed it and I've seen it. I really wish I could have been there for your wedding," I say and despite holding it back for such a long time now, Dean's tears run down his face.

"We do too," says Dean, his voice kind of breaking.

"I know when people die they leave their possessions for others," I begin, looking at them both. "But I don't really have anything," I tell them. "Except for this," I say, holding out my baby boy.

"What?" Ariana finally speaks.

"I know it's a lot to ask but I want you two…I want you two to take care of this little guy," I say, looking down at him and placing another kiss on his forehead. "I know you guys care about your careers and all and that's why you were glad when you found out Ariana wasn't pregnant but…I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have to bring up my special little guy," I say.

"Why us?" asks Ariana, probably referring to the fact that she can't even handle kids.

"Love," I answer simply. "Here, take him," I say, holding him out. Dean and Ariana glance at each other until finally Dean takes the baby, holding him close. "There's no other two people more perfect for this job. You're the only couple I know that will make it to the end. I know I could have chosen my Mom or someone else but I didn't want that. I want my baby to have both a Mother and Father's love," I explain to them. "I know that no one apart from you can give him that. My Father wasn't alive throughout nearly my whole life and I don't ever want my baby to feel like that. So please, take good care of him. I know you'll love him more than your life. I want you to give him so much happiness that he's never sad. I want you to give him more love than I ever could".

"I don't think anyone can love him more than you," says Dean, looking at the little guy.

"Teach him to be good, respectful and make sure he turns out like you guys," I say. "Just take care of him and…and protect him from anything bad in the world. I know it's a long asking but please, please promise you'll do this for me," I request them, wiping my face with my hands now that they are free. They both nod their heads and I add on, "And when the time is right, let him know how much I love him".

"We promise," they say in unison, Ariana gently stroking my baby's head and I smile. They'll do a better job than anyone I've ever known.

"Ariana, I know we've been through a lot together," I start, taking a hold of one of her hands. "But you truly are like a sister to me. You're my sister from another mister," I tell her and see tears fall down her face as she looks away. "You've always protected when I needed it but most of all you've always stood besides me, no matter what. I love you, so much and I want you to know that".

"I love you too Iris," she says, using her free hand to wipe her tears.

"And hey, I'm doing you favor. You get to have a baby without losing your figure," I joke and see her shake her head at me. "Dean I know it goes without saying but take care of her," I say, looking at Dean. I know he's trying to control his anger, I can see it in his eyes. "We've had our back and forth banter. I know you never got to experience a loving family as a child but I also know we've managed to give you that experience. Don't be scared and just utilize it. Utilize this experience with us to be the kind of Father you are to my boy. You'll be great. You won't mess up," I explain to him, knowing exactly what's going through his mind as he holds my baby. "And even though you put your foot in it most of the time I love you," I add on.

"Love you too Hot Mama," says Dean but in a tone that lets me know he can't believe this is happening. He moves forward and I close my eyes as he places a kiss on my forehead.

"Ah," I say, closing my eyes as more tears come out. I lie down more, feeling like I'm slipping more by the second. But I need to do one last thing, one last thing before I go and that's talk to Seth. "I…I can't breathe," I manage to get out, my chest heaving up and down very quickly.

"No!" says Ariana, keeping a hand on my leg. "Someone do something!" she shouts.

"Darren! Darren!" shouts Roman and I can barely see him next to the exit, shouting and flapping his arms out to get somebody's attention.

"No, Iris please. Stay with us," says Seth, his hand on one of my shoulders as he looks right into my eyes. "Stay awake, please," he says but I feel to tired to listen to him.

"I can't Seth…I can feel it," I let out in a whisper and then raise my hand with my last strength I have and use it to place my hand on the side of his face. "Seth, I know we've…been through…a lot," I say, finding it difficult to speak as time seconds go on by but I can't leave without telling him this. "And I know…I know I lied to everyone, when I said I've forgiven you," I quickly speak.

"It's alright, I never deserved it," says Seth but I don't have the energy to shake my head.

"At one point," I say meekly. "You've…you've been great," I tell him honestly. "A-and in this moment…I forgive you," I say and see him close his eyes for a second, taking it in. Seth opens his eyes and I realize that now I can leave. I can leave with no regrets. But as I continue to look at Seth, it comes to me. I have to tell him I love him one last time, even if he doesn't feel the same way. "Seth I…" I trail off and he places a finger on my lips.

"Don't talk," says Seth softly. "Just…just keep your energy till they get you all better," he says to me.

"Before I go," I start, completely ignoring him. I can't leave without telling him this. "I j-just want you t-to know…I…I…" before I can get the words out my body loses all energy and my eyes shut tight. All I see is black and then I feel, nothing.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Iris, Iris!" calls Seth, distraught when he doesn't get a response from her. He shakes her to try and get her to get up but is unsuccessful. "Iris, please don't do this! Don't do this!" he says desperately, hovering over her, his hands on the sides of her face. "Iris please, I love you don't leave me. You hear me? I love you, please wake!" he says, tears running down his face rapidly as he desperately tries to get the woman he loves back awake.

"No," says Ariana, putting her head into Dean's shoulder as she cries herself, losing her best friend like this isn't something she ever imagined. Dean sits there in shock at what he's just witnessed, silent tears running down his face at his fallen sister. He looks down at the baby that cries wondering if the baby himself knows that his Mother is gone.

"Iris please, wake up!" cries Seth, his forehead lent on hers as his tears fall on to her tear stained face. "I love you please…" he trails off, none of them apart from Roman noticed the elevators were working again and the doors open to have a bunch of paramedics along with Darren rush in and kneel down next to Iris. Darren gets Seth to back away from Iris as the paramedics check her out. Roman stays in a corner of the elevator, looking at the girl he would do anything for. She was the sweetest person he met and he joins his hands together, pleading silently for something to make her wake up again.

All four just look on in horror as the paramedics try to revitalize Iris, not getting a response from her. Not one mind is not pleading for her to come back, to come back to them and open her eyes. But as seconds go by, their hope also fades at getting back what she was to each of them. A best friend, a sister, a soul mate.

"Ok, call it," they hear the words none of them wanted to hear from the second the paramedics arrived.

"No, she can't be dead! You have to try and wake her up!" screams Ariana,, not moving from next to Dean but shouting for them to not give up on her.

"Time of death, 17:23," says a paramedic as all hopes are dashed. Ariana shakes her head in disbelief and falls against the elevator wall, crying out for her best friend. Seth is in the corner, weeping as he looks at the body of the woman he truly loved but never got to tell her. Roman slides down the wall in a state of shock.

"She's not dead," says Dean, going into denial. "She can't be," he says, looking down at the baby. He knows that no one but Iris deserves to bring up this child and that she has to be alive no matter what they say. But as realization comes to him, he holds the baby close. The closest thing they have to Iris.

"No, you're going to wake her up!" says Seth with determination as he gets up and sits behind Iris's head. "Iris, wake up! You're not dead!" he shouts, Darren trying to pull him back.

"Seth," says Darren, trying to pull the man back but Seth just shrugs him off violently.

"This is your fault!" shouts Seth and then looks at Darren who tries to keep his own emotions in check. He'd been with Iris from the start to this journey and she was more than just a patient to him, she was a friend. "If you'd told us the truth from the beginning then she would be alive right now!" he screams. Darren just stands there and doesn't say a word.

"Seth!" says Dean, getting his attention. He'd realized it and now he had to make Seth realize it. "She's gone man, she's gone," he says in a croaky voice, looking into Seth's eyes. He's never seen his friend so heartbroken before. This was going to change their lives forever.

"I don't believe that," says Seth, bending his head down to Iris's so that his lips were above her ears. "Iris, you can't leave me like this. You can leave any of us like this, I was so wrong to have let you go in the first place. Please come back to me baby, I love you," he whispers in her ear, desperate to do anything to get her back. But she was gone, gone beyond his help. He couldn't do anything to bring her back and that thought was starting to tear him up on the inside.

* * *

 **Here's tissues for you all! (Hands out lots of tissues)**

 **Reviews anyone? : )**


	47. Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I want to thank everyone cause yesterday's chapter was my most reviewed. Again, sorry for making you all cry. I'm switching it up in this chapter. All your reviews are replied to down below just because I can't reply to them without mentioning the contents of this chapter. I may not be able to update tomorrow just so you know. Enjoy! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 47:**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Seth rests his face in in the crook of Iris's neck, not wanting to be anywhere else. But as he closes his eyes to block out everything and everyone he feels something. It's faint, but it's a heart beat. His eyes open immediately and he moves closer to Iris's heart, wondering if what he felt is real or just a figment of his imagination.

"She's alive!" exclaims Seth, getting up from his position. "You have to check her, she's still alive! I swear I just felt her heartbeat!" he shouts. None of the paramedics seem to believe him, what with his actions in the past few minutes. Wanting to believe what Seth was saying, Darren, crouches down and checks the pulse in Iris's neck, keeping both his hands on either side.

"He's right, I can feel it! She's alive!" says Darren and the paramedics start to check over Iris again.

"This is a miracle, I could have sworn she was dead," says one of the paramedics.

"Oh thank god," says Dean, letting out the biggest sigh ever as Ariana wipes her tears and sits up properly at the news of her best friend still being alive.

"We have to get her on the gurney and out of here, fast!" shouts one paramedic. They start to quickly work on Iris and hook her up to some oxygen as fast as they can, rushing to get her out of there. Each of the guys and Iris, are able to get out the elevator and follow the gurney as it's pushed through the lobby of the hotel. They all want to get into the ambulance with Iris but they know they all can't.

"You guys go with Iris and we'll go with the little man," says Dean and both Roman and Seth nod their heads.

"You sure?" asks Roman.

"Yeah, we have to take care of this little thing anyways," says Dean with a small smile, glancing at Ariana as she gets into another ambulance with the baby. He is after all a month early, all the necessary checks would need to be conducted. "We'll find you once we've gotten him all settled," he promises his friends before going over to the other ambulance and getting inside.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

"Any news?" I ask Seth and Roman as soon as I spot them both in the hospital. I'd been walking around trying to find them for a while now, relieved when I spotted them.

"No, they're still working on her," says Roman, Seth in his seat, waiting impatiently no doubt. "Where's the little one?" he asks me and I look back up at him.

"They've taken him in," I reply. "In all of this haste, everyone forgot the baby's premature. He needs to be looked after but we've told them everything and we know where he is so we can go check on him. Dean's with him right now, he's going through some tests," I explain to him. "Ring me and let me know if there's any progress," I let him know.

"Aren't you staying?" asks Roman, looking confused.

"My best friend has given me one job of taking care of her boy and I am not messing that up," I say with conviction. Roman nods his head and I leave from there before looking at the doors through where Iris lies. She's going to be fine, I know it. She has to be.

* * *

 **DEAN POV**

"He's going to be just fine, we just need to keep him in here for a few days to keep an eye on him," says the doctor and then walks away as I put a hand around Ariana and rub her arm.

"One of them is alright, I hope the other one is too," says Ariana with her head on my chest.

"She will be," I reassure her. "Has Roman sent any messages or anything?" I ask her.

"Nope," answers Ariana. "I just keep looking and looking…but…nothing," she says and I hold her close. "Why couldn't everything just be simpler?" she asks me.

"Because that would be boring," I answer, getting a little laugh out from her. "It's going to be fine, alright. You'll see, our Iris is a fighter just like this son of hers," I say and she nods her head.

"How's he doing?" we both look up to see Roman standing before us.

"Fine, Iris?" I quickly ask him but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"They're working on her still but they're not telling us anything," replies Roman and I can tell that frustrates him. The unknown frustrates us all. We just want to know that she'll make it through. That's all we want to hear.

"At least she's still breathing," says Ariana, looking up at Roman.

"Yeah, about that," starts Roman. "I've been trying to talk to Seth but…nothing," he starts. "Since…since you probably know how he's feeling, will you talk to him? I'm afraid the more he just sits there quietly, the more complicated things will get," he says and I nod my head. Anything to help out a friend. I know for sure I'd need someone to keep me sane if it was Ariana lying there right now.

"I'll go," I say, not even needing to think about it. "Will you be alright without me?" I ask Ariana, looking down at her.

"I'll manage," says Ariana, shrugging her shoulders. I place a gentle kiss on her head.

"It'll give me a chance to talk about the other thing too," I mumble to her. I gesture for her to let Roman know and she gets the message. With a final peck on the lips I release her and follow the directions Roman gave to me. Sighing when I see Seth sitting on a chair with his elbows leaning on his legs. "Hey," I say, taking a seat next to him. Seth doesn't respond at all. "Look man, I know how you feel. When…when I thought I was about to lose Ari, it was difficult," I start, referring to the time when Ariana fell down the stairs and wouldn't wake up. I thought for sure I was going to lose her but she came away from it with a broken leg, luckily. Even though having a broken leg is unlucky in itself.

"You have no idea how I feel," says Seth in a bitter tone. Great, just what I was hoping for (!) I hate it when he decides to be difficult. But I probably would be worse. "Ariana came away with a broken leg, she was never dying. That was in your head but Iris?" he says turning and looking at me with his arms out. "Iris is in there fighting for her damn life! She actually has a chance of dying!" he might as well shout. Lucky for him, my temper's not flaring up because I understand he's upset. Being around Iris for too long has made me a softie. I'm going to pick that bone with her when I talk to her next.

"Understood," I say, nodding my head and shrugging it off.

"I-I'm sorry," says Seth, realization dawning on his eyes and he looks back down at the floor.

"You love the girl Seth, don't apologize," I tell him, patting his shoulder. "We all do," I add on.

"But I have the least right acting like this, I don't even mean anything to her," says Seth and sometimes I wish I could hit him over the head with a hammer. Is he really oblivious to how Iris feels about him? The girl used to worship the ground he walked on, but she's definitely learned to make it not so obvious now. It still being obvious but not glaringly obvious anymore. Now the word obvious sounds weird. I better stop before I confuse myself.

"She wouldn't have forgiven you if you didn't," I say. "And if it wasn't for you no one would have realized that she was alive," I then point out to him. Thanking anyone up there who made Seth lose his shit.

"They would have found out eventually," says Seth, shrugging his shoulders.

"Still," I say. "You've been sitting here for a while, why don't you go about and stretch your legs?" I suggest, knowing Seth will just go into depression sitting here.

"No, I wanna be here when they come out," says Seth, stubborn as usual. A lot like me in that aspect. But then again that's how we get with our women. "I didn't even get a chance to tell her that I love her," he says, rubbing the corner of his eye.

"Well then you better when they come out here and give us the good news," I tell him.

"Why are you so positive?" questions Seth, looking annoyed by it really. "Out of all of us, you're the only one that is saying stuff like 'it'll be alright' or 'everything will be fine'. Why?"

"What would Iris do if it was one of us in there?" I question him and we both know the answer to that, she'd act like me. "I've taken a leaf out of her book and I'm hoping it works," I tell him. Half the time I'm thinking it won't but I'm listening to the Iris inside of me. Now matter how stupid that sounds.

"I…that's actually a very nice thing to do," admits Seth. He then leans back and rests his head against the wall. "I'm terrified of what they'll say when they come out of there," he admits. I think we all are but he is more so than the rest of us.

"When they do I'll be willing to put my hands over your ears to stop you from hearing it till I find out if it's bad news or not," I put that out there and his mouth goes up in a small smile. "The little one's doing alright by the way," I then comment.

"Oh shit, how is he?" asks Seth and then realizes that I've already answered that question. "This isn't right, they should be together," he then says.

"I agree, I can't believe out of everyone I was chosen to be that boy's adoptive Father!" I exclaim, being successful in making Seth chuckle. "I don't even know how to change a nappy," I say.

"Yeah, that's one thing I'll have to ask her," says Seth.

"Look, I have to tell you something," I start, turning my body to face his. "I don't know why she chose to give the little one to us, again, we'll have to ask her. But, I do know who the Father is," I tell him, seeing him tense up slightly at the mention of this.

"Who is it?" asks Seth. "And where is he?" he asks me.

"Right in front of me," I answer the second question as the shock registers on his face.

"Look, Iris told me outright that I wasn't the father and I'm sure she would have told me if I was," says Seth, me having thought this first as well. But it's not true.

"I dunno why she did that man," I say, scratching the side of my face.

"If I was the Father, she wouldn't have given him to you guys to take care of," says Seth, another thing we have to ask Iris. Why did she give him to us knowing he's Seth's? Why would she think me and Ariana could do a better job when his actual Father is right there?

"Just, let me explain, alright?" I say and he eventually nods his head. "Ever since Iris gave birth, I've been holding that baby. I've been looking down at him, I had him in the elevator, the Ambulance, the ride to the hospital and when they were doing little tests on him," I continue to explain. "And Seth, I know when I'm looking into the eyes of my best friend," I finish, giving him a serious look.

"What are you saying?" asks Seth, his eyebrow rising in curiosity.

"I'm saying, he has your eyes," I reply. I put a hand on his shoulder as he tries to process everything I just told him. "They look exactly like yours man and…there's no way he isn't yours," I tell him. "All we have to do is get a DNA test done," I quickly say.

"A DNA test?" questions Seth.

"Yeah, to know for sure," I explain.

"Iris is in there on her deathbed and you want me to go and take a DNA test?" he asks me. "That is the most insensitive thing I've ever heard," he then says.

"Ok, I'll be sure to pass that on to Ariana," I comment.

"Wait, this was her idea?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I say, nodding my head. "She sees it too. We know Iris is in a very risky place right now but that little boy needs his parents, his _real_ parents. And if one can't be there for him then the other sure as hell will," I say, trying to get him to understand. "Here," I then say, taking out a plastic bag. "Pull out a piece of your hair and put it in here," I then say.

"What? Are you crazy?" he shouts.

"Um, lunatic fringe remember?" I remind him. "Look, I already got a part of the boy's hair with some tweezers and we just need yours now so please let's get this over and done with?" I politely ask of him.

"You went near a baby with tweezers?" questions Seth disapprovingly.

"What? You crazy? I got the nurse to do it," I tell him. "All I had to do was wink at her," I explain with a smug smirk, shrugging my shoulders. He looks at me hesitantly and I say, "Do you really want Iris waking up to find that the job you should have been doing was done by me?" He shakes his head and I say, "Then pull off some of your hair. Not the blonde though".

"You don't happen to have a…" Seth trails off as I take out a pair of tweezers.

"Want me to do it?" I ask him.

"No," Seth answers instantly, using the tweezers and pulling a strand off himself. I open the small plastic wallet and he throws his hair in there. "This is crazy," he then comments.

"What? Pulling off your own hair?" I ask him confused.

"No, the thought of me being a Dad," he says and I smile at him.

"Go on, go to the third floor and take the first left. There's a door with the name 'Michelle' written on there," I start to instruct him. "Tell her I sent you up and give this to her," I add on, handing the little plastic wallet to him.

"What did you do to this one?" asks Seth, looking scared to ask.

"Come here," I say, gesturing for him to bring his ear closer. "Two winks!" I tell him with a laugh and he shakes his head.

"Why can't you go?" asks Seth.

"Because she'll probably try and pounce on me in her office," I state matter-of-factly. "Just go and then from there you're going to the second floor and getting a good look at that baby," I order him, not giving him a choice.

"I…" he looks away from me.

"Just take a look at him, at least hold him," I tell him. "You'll be sorry if you don't," I warn him.

"Alright, thanks Ambrose," says Seth, getting up. "Will you-"

"Let you know if there's any news?" I finish for him and nod my head. He finally gets up and leaves. After he's gone I call Ariana and say, "He'll be there in a few. Get down here". I think its time Seth and his son get their own moment together. It doesn't matter that we're doing this DNA test, anyone would be mad not to think Seth's the Father. I see the doctor come out of the room and immediately get up. "Is she ok?" I get up instantly and ask.

"We don't know yet," replies the doctor. "Are you related to her?" he asks me.

"I'm her…brother," I say, not knowing whether he'll say anything if I'm not related to her. He gives me a weird look, probably because me and Iris look nothing alike. She's tanned and I'm as pale as a vampire. "Step brother," I then add on with a nod.

"Alright," says the doctor. "We still need to run a few things, it's looking ok for now but we can't be sure. We're keeping an eye on her though," he then says.

"Can I see her?" I ask him desperately.

"Uh, sorry," says the doctor. "I have to go right back in there, we're going to operate in a bit".

"Operate?" I question and he nods his head before leaving. I quickly text Ariana and start pacing. Operate? What's going wrong that they need to operate? "Please be ok," I mumble to myself.

* * *

 **ROMAN POV**

"Holy hell you're right," I say to Ariana as I lean over the and look at the baby. I smile as I look into his eyes and shake my head in disbelief. I can't believe Seth is a Father. "Just like Seth's," I comment.

"I don't get it Rome, why did she hide all of this from us?" questions Ariana, standing on the other side with her arms crossed over her chest. "Seth being the Father, her pregnancy being complicated…" she trails off, shaking her head.

"I don't know Ari, I wish I did," I say, not having expected Iris to hide this much from us. Especially not things that are so significant.

"She should have been upfront," states Ariana, looking down at the baby herself. "I am so mad at her. She was going to give birth, leave this boy with us without so much as an explanation. If her water hadn't broke today, who knows where we'd be. Would we have gotten to her in time," she goes on to say, tears falling down her eyes as she wipes them ferociously.

"Iris made some choices Ariana," I state, moving around the incubator and putting my arms around her in a hug. "We don't know why but she did. All we can do right now is take care of this little guy and hope for the best," I say, feeling like that's the crappiest kind if advice I have ever come out with.

"Why didn't she just tell us the baby was Seth's? Why has she given him to me and Dean?" asks Ariana, pulling back and looking in my eyes. "It doesn't make sense," she says.

"Only Iris has the answers," I tell her, giving her another hug, letting her cry it all out. None of us know why Iris made these decisions. I'm mad at her too, for thinking she has to go through all of this alone. We would have stuck by her no matter what. We could have helped her. At the same time I feel guilt for even being angry at her, she's not in the best of places right now. I feel a buzz and Ariana gets out of my grip, taking out her phone from her pocket. "Everything ok?"

"It's Dean," says Ariana, staring at the phone for longer than needed. "Seth's coming up and he wants us to disappear," she says. Seth does need to be with this boy by himself. No doubt this is his child. I can't even imagine what he's going through right now.

"Let's go," I say and we both leave the baby to be. Seth should be down here any minute. Me and Ariana quickly make our way to where we were before. On the way though Dean sends another message delivering the news that they're going to operate on Iris which makes us walk faster, if not run to see what is going on. Please let her be ok. I don't know what's going to happen but all I know is we can't lose Iris. We simply can't.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I shake my head after leaving Michelle's office. Boy was that uncomfortable, I'm sure at one point she was hinting towards a threesome between me, her and Dean. I don't know how I feel to be honest. If I am the Father then why didn't Iris tell me in the first place? Although, in her defense I was acting like an ass at first. Maybe that's why she realized I'm not good enough to be a Father. I take a deep breath and go into the room where he is.

"You must be Seth," says a nurse, standing over the baby and looking at me. "They said you'd be coming. Just press this button if you need anything," she says and then leaves the room. I nod my head and slowly walk over to the incubator. I'm relieved to see he's not hooked up by any wires. Slowly, but carefully, I reach over and pick him up, remembering to keep a hand underneath his head. I try and be extra careful not to wake him. Once I have him in a good position, I look down at him. It's as if on instinct he opens his eyes and looks into mine. I don't need a test or anything to let me know that he's mine. Dean was right about our eyes. It looks like I'm staring into a mirror.

"Hey little guy," I say to him, staring down at him. He's so beautiful. "I have this little inkling that I'm your father," I say, not knowing what I'm supposed to do. "If I am then I'd be really lucky. I don't know if anyone has told you or not but your Mother's going through some problems. I-I don't know if she's going to make it but I know one thing for sure, she's fighting her life for you. She loves you so much she's willing to give up her own life so that you'd be here," I go on, my eyes watering up. "I love your Mother so much and once I get her back, and those DNA results, nothing will stop us from being a family. Nothing, I promise," I say, placing a kiss on his forehead. I hear him and look to see him moving around. "Does my beard tickle you?" I ask with a smile of my own. I feel my pocket buzzing and say, "I have to put you down now, I hope there's some good news about your Mother". I gently put him back down and gently stroke his forehead with one hand, answering the phone with my other.

" _Seth? You have to get down here. Now,"_ says Roman on the other end.

"Why? Is everything ok?" I ask him.

" _They're going to operate on Iris,"_ he says and before he even has a chance to explain I say,

"I'll be right there". I hang up and look at the little boy. "I'm going, but I'll be back," I say, getting out of that room and running towards the elevator. They're going to operate on her? She…she has to be alright. Once the elevator stops I run over to where the guys are but before I get a chance to say anything I see Iris being wheeled out by a bunch of nurses. My heart stops in the moment that I see her, looking no different than from before. They take her away to a different room and without hesitation we all follow.

* * *

 **Do you all hate me then? Sorry, but Iris didn't want to die just then. I just want to thank everyone once more for reviewing and letting me know those tissues were needed cause that's means I did a good job. All reviews are answered below! : )**

 **Important Note: Just so you know, Seth was resting his head in Iris's neck. Now, when a person's body shuts down and it doesn't have much energy to keep blood flowing around the whole body, it makes sure blood is circulated to the most important parts of the body. Which of course is the heart and brain. Therefore, if you were to check for any kind of pulse it would be in the neck and not the wrist. The pulse in the wrist you may not be able to feel but you could feel the ones in the neck.**

* * *

 **Jade: Seriously? A car? Moving traffic? People able to see you through the windows? Do you have a fear of elevators? That's what its looking like.  
I thought it would be perfect to get everyone's view on everything, to build up for the remaining of the chapter.  
I don't think anyone was ready for that. I made you emotional? Thanks for letting me know. I did a good job. Can I get an A for that too? Sorry but you've opened a can of worms by giving me stuff that I want a whole lot more. It took me a while to perfect the goodbye speeches but I wanted it to be perfect. Even though she's still alive.  
Yeah so she hasn't really gone. But neither of them have told the other they love each other properly. I honestly thought that was a good point to cut off because that's what everyone wants but it isn't going to happen.  
I know, you said you won't ever be ready for that. But hey, she's not dead! Ok, sorry for making you cry so much. No funeral, not just yet anyway ; )  
Ok, this is a big point for me in my story cause I made you cry. Aw, said smiley. But I'm sure you'll give me a smiley smiley today right?  
And she might have left something, you'll have to wait and see : )**

 **CiCix3: Sorry! Yay I made you cry! I get excited cause of how emotionally people are attached to the story and characters. But today's chapter made you smile a little right? : )**

 **Camilla: Sorry for the eye sweating! But it was good to keep your hopes! Vampires? Seriously? Nope, not in this story. That is an idea though. You can stop the eye sweating and start throwing your hands in the air like you just don't care! : )**

 **Kimmi1287: It didn't happen, happy? Update twice? Now that was impossible but I did come back with another one today! Thanks for reviewing : )**

 **Ayesha: Sorry man! Jeez, you gotta stop caps locking shit, I actually feel like I'm getting yelled at! My fingers were in my ears, lol. I hope today's chapter made you feel better though : )**

 **Bianca3: Aw, thanks. I'm glad I got it right. And you're welcome : )**

 **Lisa003: Thank you, means a lot. I know it would have been alright to actually keep her dead but that's not what I wanted and certainly not what everyone else wanted. I know every story doesn't have a happy ending, but with me that's all you should expect. If a story doesn't have a happy ending I can't take it. I know its not very realistic but that's why people write stories don't they? If you can't have the happy ending in real life you can always write one online? And I'm really quite glad you like my character, thank you! : )**

 **Becky: (Hands out more tissues) Thank you, its nice to know that you think I am. Has this chapter made you stop crying? I hope it has : )**

 **audrey. .58: Aw, sorry! And you can continue to see how in love with her you get cause she's still here! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: She was trying to tell him she loves him, sad yes I know. : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Sorry for making you cry, you know I love you right? Ok, well I live in England somewhere. Jeez, tone it down will ya? She's fine now, she's alright. Damn I think I busted an eardrum. Ok, you can stop the crying now cause she's still here. Get out of that room : )**

 **ambrosegirl1998: Seriously? Wow, I never knew I had the power. If you read her POV carefully she was trying to tell him she loves him. I know, it was totally sad. : )**

 **Daken's sister: (Hands out a whole box) Sorry, but it is a big compliment knowing I made you cry. Even though I shouldn't be happy about it. I know I'm weird. : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Obviously your question got answered. But at least Seth has his friends : )**

 **AmbroseLover: Yes that picture was something alright. But I bet you're jumping up and down cause she's alive right?**


	48. Blame

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next update guys! Ok, ever since i've started this story I have felt incredible love for my lovely reviewer Jade! Jade, you have reviewed every single chapter constantly and there is something special in this chapter which is my way of showing you how much I appreciate that you take the time to write those reviews. When I first wrote this story I was always so worried if people are liking where it's going, what i'm writing etc. But with every review you have made me smile and I'm hoping I can do the same for you with this little tribute. Thanks once again!**

 **AmbroseLover726: I knew you would be! You can stop shouting know! Lol : )**

 **CiCix3: Hey! I don't hate you guys! I love you all! That is for me to know and you to wait and find out ; )**

 **ambrosegirl1998: Aw, here's more tissues. (Hands over more tissues). Yes well she has her reasons which she thinks were right even though they might not be. Its called being human. Plus, she had to do something wrong. I mean, Iris is too perfect right now : )**

 **Becky: Aw, love you too. I'll keep your emotions in mind as I continue to write. Well, this is a story so anything can happen right? Yes well hello, (points to self), Cliffhanger Queen! Ha ha : )**

 **Jade: Yes well she might have been for a moment but is alive for now.  
Yeah, they all need her don't they? She's important to every single one of them. I think a lot of it is regret. For doing everything he did. For not telling her how he felt.  
Ok, Mini Seth. I like it. I have brown eyes! But I've always wanted to have green eyes! Think we can swap? ; ) Although, I am a sucker for blue eyes in guys. Hence my pen name.  
Hmm, I have never heard that before but sounds reasonable. That's actually pretty cool. You need to calm down before you overdo it in your head and fry your brain ; )  
I knew it would make you smile. Cute moments always do. And after all the crying it's the least I could do ya know?  
You were scared already and that just cemented it! Wow, that is the some bad luck. Its fine, everyone's scared of something. I mean, my younger sister is 20 and she's still scared of the dark as always. Whenever the lights are switched off and I'm heading off to bed she'll grab the back of my shirt and get all touchy feely with me till someone puts on some lights or something. And me? Well I'm pretty much scared of mice. A couple of years ago some flats next to our house were broken down and they were really bad looking flats, all the mice from there started to come into our house. We had a hole next to our washing machine which we didn't know about at the time. Anyway, despite the fact that we had that problem for like 3 years (ridiculous I know) I never got used to the mice. I'd always scream. I even put down a towel in front of my door so they couldn't get in underneath. And i'd lock my room cause people would keep leaving it open and I always had this fear that one would end up in my room. Like seriously, I know how you feel. About 2 weeks ago my Mum dropped some tape on the floor and because it rolled really fast I screamed thinking it was a mouse!  
Oh really? Well I want you to dish all of them out right now! This is cheating! I want everything I deserve (Lol, just kidding).  
Yay! Smiley face : )**

 **audrey. .58: You're not the first person to say that and not the last. But I'm glad you like it : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks my love! : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: We shall have to see! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Jeez, someone's obviously very sentimental ; ) Hmm, that's not very nice. And if you do, do you really want the story without the ending? Because if I'm injured then whose going to write the chapters? And all that money for a couple of seconds? You must be loaded. Throw some my way, I could use it! ; )**

 **caz21: Rollercoasters are the best of rides! : )**

 **Paisley2: Welcome back my love! Well I can't tell you everything! That ruins the whole story ok? I mean, come on! Lol. And thank you, I'm glad you love it. You're not pathetic, especially since I have no idea who those people are! : )**

 **RollinsGirl39: Quite easily actually, ha ha. I think the word 'love' was meant to be in there, lol : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 48:**

" _Seth, do you think we'll have kids in the future?" Iris asks her boyfriend as they lay in bed. Seth was tired from work and was trying to sleep but his girlfriend had other plans because she wouldn't stop asking questions. He found it both annoying and cute at the same time._

" _I don't know," answers Seth, his eyes closed. Iris looks up at him and tries not to laugh. She knew how much it annoyed him when she'd just start asking random questions. But she didn't feel tired at all._

" _Would you like to have kids?" Iris asks him. Their relationship was perfect right now. They loved each other and were together, working together. Iris just wanted to take the next step. The next step which she knows Seth probably isn't ready for._

" _Someday," answers Seth, saying anything and everything to get Iris to stop asking him stuff._

" _I think I'd like to have a girl, you know one with your eyes and my hair," Iris starts to say. "She'd love having girl time with me but she'd be a total Daddy's girl," she goes on to say._

" _What if it ends up being a boy?" asks Seth, cursing himself internally for having gotten involved in this now._

" _Then your eyes again but maybe my hair. Definitely my smile though, I mean that's what you fell in love with right?" she questions, looking up at her boyfriend who nods his head with a smile, his eyes still closed. "And you guys could practice wrestling moves together. I'd always be telling you guys off for wrecking stuff in the house," she goes on to say. "Ooh, what if we had both?" she questions and before she can go off on another one Seth flips them over and presses his lips to Iris's._

" _Anybody ever tell you, you talk to much?" questions Seth, finally looking into the eyes of his girlfriend who just giggles with an amused look on her face._

" _You tell me every day," Iris points out, making Seth chuckle. "But," starts Iris, running her hands up Seth's naked chest. "I bet you'd hate it if I wasn't a chatterbox," she goes on to say._

" _Oh really?" asks Seth, a smirk playing on his face._

" _Totally," says Iris with a nod of her head._

" _We'll see," says Seth and presses his lips to Iris's once more to make sure she doesn't get another chance to talk again. He knows for sure the day she stops talking is the day he'll actually finally have something to be thankful for. Iris knows though, that the day she doesn't talk anymore, Seth wouldn't be able to handle it. He'd beg her to say another word, just one more word._

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I look ahead at the figure in front of me. I don't even know what I'm doing here. But I just couldn't stand being there with all of them. Dean was just trying to keep his composure and reassure Ariana that everything is going to fine. Roman was just trying to get through it, he eventually called JoJo and started to talk to her. I…what can I do? Except from sit here in front of Jesus and wish for Iris to make it through.

I've never believed in any divine intervention. Not god, not fate, not destiny. But Iris believed in all of them. She believed someone was always watching over her…and the rest of us. It's why she can't ever stay sad for more than two seconds, because she believes things turn out the way they're supposed to. I don't know what to believe anymore. But I know one thing for sure, me and Iris _are_ meant to be. I don't care if that means I believe in all those things I once called rubbish.

"I've never done this before," I speak, no one else being here and feeling like I should say something. "I know I don't really believe in any of this, I'm still not sure I do. But the one thing I do believe in is my love for Iris. I love her. And I refuse to sit here and watch her die. I've never asked for anything before nor have I given anything but this one time…please…just please save her. I don't care if you have to take me instead but just…spare her," I say, trying to hold back the tears. I've never been this emotional before I don't think and it's all because of Iris.

"If she can get a fool like me to change and be a better person then she's a gem for this world. And she doesn't deserve to die. She never has. She should get the chance to be with her son," I say, anxiously still waiting on the results for whether I'm the Father or not. "She should have the chance to be in a real family, one that she's always desperately craved for," I pause and glance down at my hands. I then look back up and say, "I don't deserve her, I never have. But I want to be worthy of her, I want to give her all the love she deserves and more. She shouldn't ought to die like this…not like this," I pause again wiping the corner of my eye. I lean my hands on bench in front and rest my head there. "Please…just save her," I cry not being able to keep strong anymore. If I lose Iris, I don't know what I'll do.

* * *

"Have you heard back from Andrea?" asks Dean, referring to Iris's mum as they all wait. I stay leant against the wall, wondering what exactly is going to become of Iris.

"She uh, she's stuck in traffic. There's some sort of a big accident and she can't get past it or around it," answers Ariana, putting her head in her hands. This is the worst part, the waiting. And it'll be even worse if something terrible happens.

"Guys," says Darren, coming out of the operating theatre. Everyone stands up and I move forward. None of us have seen him till now, he's been with Iris every step of the way. Not leaving her side. I'm thankful he's there because I'm not sure I trust anyone else.

"Darren, please tell me she'll be fine," says Ariana, her face wet from all the crying she's done.

"I…I don't know," says Darren. "We've done the operation and everything but…we haven't…"

"Haven't what?" I ask, eager to know what is going on.

"Iris is stable and the operation was a success but we haven't been able to stop her from going into…into a coma," answers and I know that was hard for him to say. I look at him in disbelief, as do the rest of us. "We…we don't know when she'll wake up or…if she ever will," he says. My heart breaks at the sound of this news. I don't know if I'm supposed to be happy that Iris is alive or sad because she might not ever wake up.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"No," says Ariana, shaking her head and leaning into Dean's side. "She can't be," she cries.

"The doctors are preparing to take her into a new room," says Darren, trying to keep himself together but he cares too much about Iris to be able to do that. He's been with her since the start of this pregnancy and he knows a lot of things can happen in a coma.

"But…isn't there something you can do?" asks Roman, looking on desperately.

"We tried everything we could," answers Darren, not being able to give Roman the answer he wanted.

"Iris," says Seth, seeing her being taken out of the operating room. Every one of Iris's friends gather around her, grief stricken as they see her lying there. No redness in her cheeks, no color in her face, looking dead whilst alive. It was the worst thing for them to witness.

"Please, you can see her once she's in her room," says one of the other doctors, getting the nurses to move Iris from there.

"This can't be happening," says Ariana, using the back of her hand to wipe her tears.

"At least she's alive," says Dean, not giving up on what he was doing. Iris would never give up on any of them so he's not going to give up on her. He holds Ariana close, praying that she'll wake up. Iris is the one person all of them can count on making them happy, without her, they're just a bunch of people. Whether that's true or not, none of them feel complete without her.

"I'm sorry, you can only go in two at a time. Just till, we're completely sure she's alright," instructs the doctor as all four of them try and pile into the room Iris is being held in. Dean looks at Seth who nods his head for him and Ariana to go in first.

"We'll, uh, we'll go check on the little guy," says Seth, nodding at Roman to get a move on. Neither of them says a word as they make their way back to where Iris's newborn baby was being held. They both go in and see him playing. Looking at her baby he's reminded of Iris. Those eyes may be his but his smile was all Iris.

"I don't care what anyone says _**he**_ is yours," says Roman, trying to be lighthearted.

"I think the same," says Seth, looking down at him proudly. He didn't want to say it for sure, just in case, but apart from Iris confusing them about the paternity he was so sure this is his kid. "How did you know?" he then asks Roman with a confused look.

"Oh come on, his eyes are just like yours!" points out Roman. "I would have guessed even if Ariana did tell me first," he then says as Seth rubs his eyes. Tired from all the events of the day. "I can't believe she's…" Roman trails off and Seth just keeps his eyes trained on the baby.

"Yeah," says Seth, still trying to come to terms with it. He doesn't feel like he really believes it. It's as if he needs proof before he believes there's a chance he'll never get to look into her eyes again. That's one of the reasons he let Dean and Ariana go first, he doesn't want this last hope somewhere to get taken away from him too. Anybody could see he is in denial but he doesn't see that. Roman doesn't say anything else, he was hoping Seth would open up to him but that wasn't going to happen. He noticed his friend's gaze was stuck on the baby and that's where he wanted to focus his attention. He knows Seth is trying to avoid coming to terms with what they've just been told. He doesn't want to believe it and he feels for him.

"He's cute," comments Roman as Seth continues to look on proudly. Roman feels his phone buzz and looks to see Dean has sent a text. _You guys can go now, Ariana ran off. I'm going after her._ Roman glances at Seth and says, "You going to go meet Iris? Them guys are done". He purposely leaves out the part about Ariana being gone, knowing Seth doesn't need to worry about anything else. Seth's in two minds about whether he should go or not. He desperately wants to see Iris but at the same time, he feels a dread having to go over there. "Go on, I'll be here," Roman then pushes Seth who eventually leaves. Roman then rings Dean. "Have you found her?"

* * *

Seth begins the walk to Iris's room, his heart beating faster with every step. He stops when he reaches the window and sees her laying there. His heart stops for a second, still finding her just as beautiful as the first time he saw her. He takes notice of the loss of color in her cheeks. And the no smile just doesn't seem right with him. He finds she looks like a stranger without her smile. He walks over to the door and pushes it open, making sure to close it behind him. Slowly and calmly, he walks over to her and takes a seat in the chair next to her bed. He doesn't know if awake she would let him do this but he takes a hold of her hand, loving the feel of her skin against his.

"I don't know what to say," says Seth, looking up Iris's face. It hurt him to see her like this but it was either this or not at all and that makes it easier for him to accept her like this. "Iris you…I don't know what to think about what you've done or why. I guess I…understand. You wanted to protect the most precious thing in the world to you by all means necessary and I think I finally get it. I was angry when you told us what was going to happen, I didn't want to lose you. I mean, I know I lost you ages back when I made the biggest mistake of my life but I didn't want to lose what we have. Even as friends," he says to her, not knowing if she can hear him or not. But he feels like he needs to get this all out of the way first.

"When I thought you weren't coming back…I broke down," he admits, not even slightly embarrassed by it. "I couldn't imagine my life without you, I couldn't imagine losing you again, forever this time. I have been the biggest jerk in the world and just when things seem to be going right, everything went wrong. I never thought I'd be in this position with you, I thought I'd always have all the time in the world to tell you how I feel about you," he stops for a second and takes a deep breath. "But that doesn't matter because I never got the chance to. I don't know if you can hear me or not but I have something to tell you and I only will if you open those beautiful eyes. Because without those eyes, or your smile, I have no idea how I'm going to live the rest of my life".

"Iris, please come back to me," he whispers to her, getting his head as close to hers as he possibly can. "I can't see you like this, you don't deserve to be like this. Please, please, please wake up," he continues to whisper, it feeling like forever before the door opens and he notices Iris's Mum walk in. He sees Andrea stand there in shock and she bursts out crying, seeing the state of her daughter. Seth lets go of Iris's hand and walks over to Andrea, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

"Did you find her?" asks Roman, walking up to Dean. They'd both been searching for her for the last half an hour and both of them came up short. "Maybe she just needs some time to chill," he offers as a suggestion to Dean.

"She could have done that outside of the room too," says Dean, getting increasingly worried for his fiancée. He'd never seen her like this, she'd never been like this before. It wasn't who she is. "The baby!" he then exclaims and runs quickly to where he's sure Ariana is.

"But she wasn't there when I left," says Roman, going after Dean.

"Maybe she was waiting for you to leave," says Dean, a thought which hadn't crossed Roman's mind. "All I know is I need to find her before…" he stops when he comes to the window and sees Ariana standing with the baby in her arms.

"I'll leave you to it," says Roman, patting Dean on the back before leaving. He decides to get some fresh air after everything that happened today. And because he was the only one that hadn't lost control of his emotions he had to make sure no one lost their jobs because they were all supposed to be at work tonight.

" _Roman, where are you guys? The show is about to start and I can't find any of you!"_ exclaims Stephanie as soon as Roman calls her. In all this worry for Iris they ignored their phones.

"I'm sorry Stephanie but you're just going to have to do it without us," says Roman and then proceeds to explain exactly what happened to Iris and what's going on.

" _Oh my gosh,"_ says Stephanie as soon as Roman's finished saying his piece. _"Well, that's it? She's in a coma now?"_ she goes on to ask.

"Yep," says Roman, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his phone. He keeps his gaze on the floor as he kicks a stone with his foot.

" _Isn't there anything more they can do?"_ she then asks Roman.

"Nope," answers Roman. "They did everything they can," he says, trying to keep strong for the others. Ariana was breaking down every two seconds, Seth looked like a ghost more than half the time and Dean was pretty much in denial about everything. One person needed to keep their sanity.

" _Ok, well I am so sorry,"_ says Stephanie, unsure of what to say at something like this. _"I guess thank you for calling and don't worry about work for a few days. We'll shift things around and make adjustments. All of you just stay with Iris and the baby and take care alright?"_ with that Stephanie hung up as did Roman.

* * *

"Hey," says Dean, entering the room as Ariana looks up in panic.

"I'm sorry," says Ariana instantly, looking up at Dean.

"What are you sorry for darlin?" asks Dean, walking over to her. "You've done nothing wrong," he assures her and presses a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I shouldn't have ran like that," says Ariana, shaking her head. "And ignored your calls," she says.

"That's alright, I'm just glad you're safe," says Dean, moments like this make Ariana feel like she doesn't deserve Dean. She can put him through a ton of crap but at the end of the day, he'll just look at her with those gorgeous eyes and say the right thing or do the right thing no matter how he feels.

"I-I just got so overwhelmed," explains Ariana, holding the little baby close. "My best friend has a baby in the elevator, she tells me she's dying, she dies, she's alive, then she's taken to hospital, she's in surgery now in a coma," she repeats the events of the day out loud. "And this is all in a space of a few hours," she adds on.

"No one can blame you for how you're feeling, I feel like shit and I've only known Iris for just over a year, you've been with her your whole life," says Dean, unsure of what to say but just saying anything he can. "I can't imagine how you're feeling right now," he says to her.

"You know the reason I came here was because he is the closest thing I have to Iris," says Ariana, looking down at the baby. "He's the closest, most precious thing of hers and she can't even hold him," she begins to cry as Dean wraps his arms around them both.

"She will," says Dean. "At least she has the chance of waking up, it was better than when we thought we were going to lose her for sure," he says, leaning his head against hers. "I know this is going to be tough but, we have to be strong. For _**his**_ sake," he says, referring to the little boy who was asleep in Iris's arms.

"She would have made a great Mom," comments Ariana.

"She will," says Dean. Ariana looks up at him and nods her head.

"I can't believe I didn't have a clue about this," says Ariana. "I'm supposedly her best friend and I didn't know about the most important things in her life. I'm not saying I'm angry that she didn't tell me but…I'm disappointed at myself that she didn't think I was close enough to her to know about this," she tells him how she feels.

"We can't know anything for sure but what I do know is Iris loves us all," says Dean. "She loves us all like family and you don't hurt your family. She was playing the motherly role and trying to make sure we're protected from any harm, I don't know about you but I think she's pretty awesome," he says, making Ariana see everything differently.

"She is," says Ariana, nodding her head in agreement. "And when she wakes up, we'll be right there with her to tell her that," she says, placing the baby back down and turning to Dean to hug him. "Promise me everything will go back to normal," she says, closing her eyes.

"It will," promises Dean. "We're not getting married without her," he then says at which Ariana nods her head. She didn't know what was going to happen but as long as she had Dean by her side, she knows everything will be just fine. She doesn't want to take care of Iris's baby, she wants Iris to do that herself. If Iris hadn't survived then she would have gladly brought up Iris's kid as her own and one day tell him about his actual Mom. But she was glad she wouldn't have to. As long as Iris's heart was still beating, the little boy lying there had his real Mom.

* * *

"Ariana, what on earth happened?" questions Andrea, as Ariana and Dean walk up to her and Seth. Andrea couldn't handle seeing Iris in that state so he had to take her out of the room to calm her down but the woman was getting more hysterical by the minute. He didn't know if he had it in him to be able to tolerate her any longer. If she wasn't Iris's Mom, he would have given up ages ago.

"I don't know," says Ariana, getting teary eyed again. Her eyes were already red from all the time she spent crying and they were just going to get worse the longer Iris stayed like that. "One minute everything was fine and the next, it wasn't," she says.

"What have you all done to my daughter?" questions Andrea, gone from crying to highly suspicious in a matter of seconds.

"We didn't do anything," defends Dean, getting involved because he wasn't going to stand there and listen to false accusations just because the woman was grief stricken. It didn't give her the right to hurl accusations at the people who are her daughter's best friends.

"Yeah right (!)" says Andrea, rolling her eyes. "Everything was going fine, her pregnancy was going fine till you all showed up and did something. Now my poor girl is in there, in a coma no less because you couldn't bother to take proper care for her. I entrust her to you for one day and you mess it up this bad?!" she says, Ariana staying quiet for the first time in front of Ariana as her guilt eats away at her. She knows she should have done more to be a better friend and if she had then Iris wouldn't be here. "I'm surprised you left her alive, have you killed her child too?" she goes on as all three of them look on at her in horrification.

"Enough!" shouts Seth, not being able to take it anymore. He now understood Ariana's dislike for Iris's mother, not having been able to see why till today. "You don't have the right to point fingers and blame anyone. Iris knew from the beginning that this pregnancy would kill her so we're so fucking lucky that she's still alive and breathing!" he says, past the point of caring even if people were staring at them.

"Seth," says Ariana, not wanting anyone to fight but he shakes his head.

"That is your daughter's best friend," says Seth, pointing to Ariana. "She's been more of a family to her than you ever did! Hell, we all have! We're all blaming ourselves but that doesn't mean you have the right to go on a tangent about what you think. The first thing that you do when finding out about your daughter being in a coma is accuse all of her friends? Wow, that'll be something she'll love to hear about when she wakes up I'm sure," he says as Andrea stands there looking like a child being told off. "The first thing running through your mind should be whether both your daughter and grandson and ok and second, whether your daughter will make it through the night. I may not know the first thing about parenting but this isn't it and right now I know Iris would be disgusted by your behavior, even if you are just upset," he says, walking past her angrily. He knows he needs to cool down before he says something he regrets.

"Well then," says Andrea, walking off in the opposite direction. Ariana and Dean stand there in disbelief at the scene that just unfolded in front of them.

"Ari," says Dean, looking at her and not wanting her to blame herself again.

"Dean, no matter what anyone says I feel like I've played a part in this," says Ariana, looking at the floor. "It doesn't matter what you say, I'll still feel like it's partly my fault. But in case you're worried about _**her**_ ," she says, gesturing the direction Andrea went. "I've never listened to a word she's said," she finishes, throwing a wink in Dean's direction. "And I think it's time we talk to the doctor about what we're going to do because I refuse to leave Iris like this," she says, grabbing his hand and dragging him the direction of the doctor's office.

"I thought you weren't positive?" he asks her in confusion.

"What can I say, you converted me," says Ariana, shrugging her shoulders. She realizes Dean was right, everything was going to be fine. But they just needed to take some action first. Iris came back and fixed everything as much as possible and now it was their turn to return the favor.

* * *

"Wow, did you hear that woman?" asks Jade, standing on one side of the nurses station, looking at Liza who was going through some papers.

"I know!" says Liza, sounding horrified. "That sounded horrible and I'm glad I wasn't in the middle of that. Poor people, their friend's in a coma and they get accused for it," she goes on to say.

"Forget them!" says Jade, waving an arm in the air. "Did you see that old bat? What a mouth she has," she comments, making Liza chuckle.

"You call anyone that's old with a scowl on their face an old bat, doesn't mean they are one," Liza tells her friend, shaking her head in amusement. Once she finally finds the papers she's been searching for she looks up and says, "In this case though, you're completely right. What a senile old bat". They both walk off together, ready to go discharge a patient.

"And don't be eating any sugary things because believe me I'll know," Jade tells their patient before they let him leave.

"Trust me she will, cause by the time you get home there'll be cameras everywhere," jokes Liza, making the old man laugh and earning a glare from Jade. "Oh come on, his wife won't let him anywhere near sugar," she then points out to her friend. Once their patient leaves they get back to their station.

"I still can't believe that we are caring for Iris Buckley, Iris Buckley!" exclaims Jade, squealing in excitement as Liza tries not to seem embarrassed by her friend's behavior.

"I can't believe I'm seeing Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Ariana Waters walking down here every two seconds," comments Liza, knowing if Jayden found out about this she would go ballistic. But she couldn't tell her, the girl needed to concentrate in school which wouldn't happen if she found out about this.

"Yeah, too bad we can't get autographs," comments Jade with Liza nodding in agreement. They both knew it would be unethical and immoral to do that. They would get fired if they did but most of all you don't just ask someone for an autograph when they just found out their friend went into a coma.

"Right, back to work," says Liza, both of them going separate ways to check on patients.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it Jade! Don't worry, this is not your last appearance ; )**

 **Reviews are always appreciated! : )**


	49. Daddy Rollins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next update everyone! I hope you all like it, I have a feeling everyone will especially love the ending. Enjoy! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: I'm not sure if I'm reading right but that wasn't you in the chapter. It was Jade, another reviewer. Unless you got that but are asking about whether you'll come back again in which case you will be making another appearance. I just haven't decided when : )**

 **Ayesha: Hey, its fine. My wifi can be an ugly bitch sometimes too! Especially when its raining like it is now. No, don't say anything to Jade! She was basically just reflecting that it's a shame they're meeting under the circumstances that they are because of which they can't get autographs. If you read the writing properly you'd see they both think its unethical and immoral.  
Jayden will be coming back and maybe she'll run into Andrea this time? ; )  
Cool, I changed you. I was exactly the same. Till I read a couple of stories and from then on things changed. I still hate him most of the time but then the other half of the time I'm cheering. It's a funny world.  
I think he should send me a thank you letter for making you a fan! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Yes but I love the harshness, keeps things interesting. You said you were gonna come over for 2 seconds? If you were all 'Damn' on the last chapter wait till you see read the ending to this chapter and how Andrea finally gets put in her place. Permanently. And she did. I'm so glad she did! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: I know : )**

 **Jade: Yay! I'm so glad you liked it. I'm gonna have you jumping for the next few chapters if this is your reaction. Yes, eyes swap is a must! Aw, that's so cute! Ladybugs? Really? I love them! As a kid I always went looking for them and picked them up and stuff! Found one in a park not 2 weeks ago and went around with it, chasing my sister and threatening to put it on her head. I know, that was mean. But I found it funny.  
Ok, you got it! All you need to do is request and you shall receive. Flashbacks away. I just need to find places to put them. I'm not gonna do many but I'll try and do a couple more at least.  
I think he could use a hug too but we all know he'd love it if it was from Iris!  
I'm sorry Jade, but this is just good business. I mean, she's not dead right? Don't worry, I'll come to your funeral to take the credit, lol.  
No it isn't bullshit. Some people do say they could hear stuff. Others don't. Darren will explain it better for you in this chapter.  
What's wrong with her? Well personally I think she has a stick shoved up the place where the sun don't shine but I'm open to other theories ; ) Maybe you'll end up doing that if I write it like that. Although it'd probably end up being with her handbag since she doesn't have an actual award. But then again, you'd get arrested and I need you in the hospital so sorry, no hitting.  
Dream Team, I like it! Is it? Yes! Well you rant about her so much on here that I thought you might as well actually do it in the story. Well expect a lot more of this because I love making fun out of people and I think if we ever were face to face you'd give me an excuse like all the time.  
I know you're not. I didn't mean to make it sound like you want one just that you wished you'd met them in better circumstances both of us could get them. Obviously, I write we both were against the whole thing.  
Yes and lets not forget my Oscars! That's right, Oscars! For acting, writing, producing etc. Where would I put them all? I'd run out of room. Does it bother you I'm more successful? Lol, just kidding. But that's a goal isn't it, being in a fan fiction! The ultimate dream! I love it when you get silly, it totally makes my day!  
Well I love making your day since you always seem to manage to make mine. I love you too and I hope you love it! So, so glad you liked it : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: Yeah, we all do I guess. I think all the readers need her too : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 49:**

"Honey, you tried your best," Kate tells her husband, walking over to where he is in his chair and wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Could I have tried harder?" Darren asks the same question that's been running through his mind for a while now. Ever since he'd told Iris's friends that she went into a coma.

"Don't do this to yourself Darren," says Kate, shaking her head and trying to get her husband to see sense. He didn't need to blame himself but for some reason he was. "Iris wasn't even supposed to survive so the fact that she's in a coma is a miracle, not a horrible piece of news," she points out to him.

"You should have seen the looks on their faces Kate," Darren tells his wife. "I've done this many a times before but for the first time in my life, I had to make sure I didn't break down too," he admits to her as she tightens her grip on him.

"That's because Iris is our friend too," Kate lets him know. "You know in the small amount of time we spent together before she went back to the WWE, she really grew on us both. That's what makes it so much harder but the fact that she's breathing, it means you did try your best. Because she isn't dead," she goes on to explain, hoping her husband would take some of this in. Darren turns his chair and wraps his arms around his wife's waist before they're interrupted by a knock.

"Come in!" Darren calls and stands up immediately as soon as he sees Dean and Ariana on the other side. "Hey, um, hi," he says, unsure of what to say.

"We wanted to talk," says Ariana and Darren nods his head as she walks further in, Dean closing the door behind them before following his fiancée.

"Please, take a seat," says Darren, gesturing to the chairs on the other side of the desk. Ariana eyes up Kate suspiciously because of which Darren quickly introduces her, "This is my wife Kate".

"Hey," says Dean and Ariana greets her too.

"Kate, these are Iris's friends Dean and Ariana," Darren then introduces them to his wife.

"Oh, of course, nice to meet you," says Kate with a sweet smile. "Iris would talk a lot about you".

"Yeah, she mentioned you too," says Ariana before she and Dean take a seat. Darren sits down too and Kate stays standing where she is.

"What can I do for you?" asks Darren, resting his arms on his desk. To be honest he didn't know what else he could do for them. Iris was in a coma and he couldn't do anything more than wait to see when she wakes up, if she ever does. Ariana looks at Dean and he decides to speak.

"We wanted to know what comes next," says Dean, looking right at Darren. "What happens next for Iris," he then makes it clear.

"Ah," says Darren and glances up at his wife when he feels her hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid as I told you before there's not much we can do," he then goes on to tell them the bad news. "Being in a coma, it's a state of unconsciousness. The doctors and nurses here, we can only asses Iris on a daily basis. Look at her movements, her responses and such. Make sure she gets the right nutrition, is well cared for. But other than that, I'm sorry but we can't do more," he explains to them both, feeling a new sense of courage with his wife standing right next to him, giving him the silent support he needs.

"Is there anything we can do?" asks Ariana desperately, not being able to take the waiting game.

"Not really," answers Darren, not enjoying this discussion but still trying to remain professional. However, that's always thrown out the window when someone you care about is lying there. "Coma's are different for each individual, some people feel like they're aware of their surroundings whilst others say they weren't. But I'd advise for you to talk to Iris, have conversations between yourselves that you normally would if she was there. Don't think just because she's unconscious she can't hear you, assume she can. Talk to her. Play music she likes. Do everything you normally would do if she was in a hospital, she just can't give her input," he finishes explaining to them both.

"Nothing more doc?" asks Dean and Darren shakes his head.

"Unfortunately," says Darren. Dean and Ariana then stand up as does Darren.

"Thank you," says Ariana with a small smile on her face. "I know its gotta be hard for you too, I mean you're her friend as well," she says to him.

"Still, we'd like to thank you because if it weren't for you then maybe Iris wouldn't be alive right now," says Dean at which Darren shakes his head.

"Don't be so modest, you did a lot to help Iris and we're all really grateful," says Ariana before gesturing to Dean that they should go. The couple leave the room, not with the answers they wanted but with the only ones they had.

"See? What did I tell you?" says Kate, wrapping her arms around her husband's torso from behind.

"Yeah," says Darren, still surprised by everything both Ariana and Dean said. "I just hope she wakes up soon," he tells his wife. That's all any of them wanted. For Iris to wake up. For her to be a Mother to her son. For her to bring light back into their lives.

* * *

"Wow, he's so tiny," comments Nikki with a small smile on her face as she and Brie look down at Iris's newborn baby. As soon as they'd heard what happened they rushed over to the hospital, only to find out the heartbreaking news that Iris went into a coma.

"And cute," comments Brie, Ariana smiling as she looks at them both. "It's such a shame Iris is missing out," she then says, both girls straightening themselves up.

"Yeah, I still can't believe everything that happened," agrees Nikki, giving Ariana sad looks.

"I know, we're still trying to come to terms with it," says Ariana before they all leave to go to Iris's room. They all get there and Nikki and Brie both greet Iris.

"At least she can brag," comments Nikki.

"About what?" asks Ariana with a questioning look.

"She's in a coma and her hair still looks pretty great," she says, succeeding in getting a smile out of everyone. The twins stay talking to Ariana for a while longer, asking the same questions Ariana and Dean were asking Darren.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" squeals Jade, Liza rolling her eyes wondering what's happened this time. "It's the Bella twins! Look!" she says, pointing to the window of Iris's room.

"Holy shit, you're right," says Liza and then looks at her friend. "Nope, we're taking you away from here," she says, grabbing Jade by the arm and dragging her away before somebody saw her.

"Why?" asks Jade.

"Because you have a tendency to go overboard my friend, the last thing anybody needs," replies Liza, deciding that they'll take their lunch break now.

"I do not," protests Jade. "Do you think more superstars will come?" she questions eagerly.

"Not if you keep this up," comments Liza, shaking her head with a chuckle as they get their lunch and sit down to eat. Although the whole time Jade decides to chew Liza's ear off about how cool it would be to see other superstars so up close. "Come on, before Darren sees us and we get fired," says Liza, both of them getting back to work after their extra long lunch break.

"Wait!" says Jade, grabbing onto Liza's arm and halting her movements. "Look, he's in there again," she says, pointing to Iris's room window where Seth was sitting currently. "Aw, he looks so sad," she goes on to say, Liza nodding her head in agreement.

"I know, wish we could do something about it," says Liza, both of them hating at having to feel so helpless.

"You think he'd find it weird if I went over there and gave him a hug?" asks Jade as Liza nods her head. If any random person came and hugged you then you would, well that's what she thought at least.

"I think so," says Liza, not understanding her friend at times. She felt sorry for Seth too but she wasn't going to go over and hug the crap out of him.

"But look at that face, he's so sad," explains Jade as Liza tries not to laugh at how her friend's face had turned into a really big pout.

"I know but he really seems to love her so he's going to be sad most of the time," explains Liza, putting an arm around her friend.

"We need to come up with a way to wake her up fast before I cry a river of tears," comments Jade as Liza nods her head and takes her away from there. It was one of the things she loved and hated about Jade. Jade is always so in touch with her emotions that she'd get emotionally involved most of the time like she was doing now. Whilst it was good that she felt what the relatives and friends felt like it was bad too. Because it would stop her from doing her job. But that's why Jade had Liza, to keep her strong. Which is how their next plan of action came into play.

* * *

"Hey," says Ariana, gently shaking Seth awake. Seth rubs his eyes, wondering where he is but as soon as he sees Iris, he remembers all the events that happened a few days before. They hit him like a bucket of cold ice water. "I brought coffee," she says, holding the cups up.

"Thanks," says Seth. After everything that happened with Andrea the other day, Seth went for a breather. When he came back, he found Andrea gone and was glad because he had never felt like punching a woman so bad in his life. He sat down on the chair next to Iris's bed and must have fallen asleep because the next thing he remembers is Ariana waking him up.

"It's crappy hospital coffee but it'll get the job done," says Ariana, sitting down on the bed next to Iris's feet. "It's funny how I used to tell Iris I'll be glad the day she finally shuts up and now she has and…I don't like it…one bit," she says, not having had any good news from the doctor when she and Dean went to talk to him. Hearing that line reminds Seth of when he said to Iris he'd be glad when he finally sees the day when she isn't constantly talking.

"Is she coming back?" asks Seth, both knowing he was referring to Andrea.

"God I hope not," says Ariana with dread, making them both chuckle. "If she does then I'll have to dirty deed her ass," she says, making them both laugh.

"Where are the guys?" he then asks Ariana, not seeing Roman or Dean.

"They went to get some of your stuff since you haven't budged from here and probably won't," she answers.

"That's…true," he admits, taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"They even said they'd stop off and get some of Iris's stuff," says Ariana.

"Isn't all of her stuff at her Mom's?" questions Seth, realizing all the baby stuff was there too.

"Yes," answers Ariana sheepishly. She knows Dean's plan was ridiculous but went along with it anyway considering how much of a bitch her best friend's mother has been to them.

"She won't let them in," states Seth, that being one thing he knew for sure.

"Who said they were going to ask her permission?" retorts Ariana as Seth looks on in surprise.

"They're…are they…they're breaking in?" asks Seth in a low tone, making sure no one's about to come through the door.

"Don't sound so surprised, it's Dean Ambrose," says Ariana, shrugging her shoulders.

"What if she's at home?" says Seth.

"They've, uh, they've been staking out her house," says Ariana, averting her gaze from Seth and drinking her coffee instead.

"What?" asks Seth in disbelief.

"Well they can't have her in the house, she'll call the cops if she ever caught them," justifies Ariana.

"Do you understand how creepy that sounds?" Seth says to Ariana.

"Yes but it was necessary," says Ariana and then looks at Iris. "We spoke to Darren the other day," she reveals to Seth resulting in her gaining his full attention. Dean and Ariana wanted to hold off telling Seth till he'd accepted Iris like this. Anyone could tell he was struggling.

"What did he say?" asks Seth, wanting some good news but judging by Ariana's tone that was not the case.

"She's out of danger," answers Ariana with a small smile.

"That's good right?" asks Seth, wondering why Ariana sounds so sad. Surely, the realization that she was alright was something to feel good about.

"Yeah but then there's this coma," says Ariana, gesturing to Iris. She keeps a hand on Iris's leg and says, "They can't be sure when she'll wake up and…he said he can't do anything except keep her hooked up to these stupid machines," she says unhappily.

"I guess expecting a full miracle recovery was a bit farfetched," says Seth, having had the time to think about the whole situation. "I mean, she thought she would die for a reason right?"

"It's just not fair, her little boy needs her," says Ariana. "He doesn't need me or Dean or Roman or anyone else. He needs her," she says, staying away from the subject of Seth potentially being the Father.

"Maybe that'll get her to wake up sometime soon," comments Seth at which Ariana nods her head.

"Be positive…like Dean," says Ariana.

"Yeah, what the hell has gotten into him right?"

"I don't know," says Ariana, shrugging her shoulders. "But I think it's exactly what we all need". They talk for a little bit longer Roman and Dean show up with all of Iris's stuff.

"Honey, I'm home!" announces Dean, coming into the room as Ariana glares at her fiancé. "What? It's not like she's sleeping, it'll do her some good if I wake her up," he says, putting all the stuff down on the floor near the bed.

"Don't worry, I made sure Dean didn't bring anything stupid," says Roman, putting some bags down.

"And don't worry, I made sure to clear out the old bat's fridge," says Dean as Ariana tries to suppress her laughter but can't help it and ends up laughing out loud. The next person to laugh is Seth, then Roman and then Dean. "It was vengeance," he then comments. "Just so you know, she deserved it," he says, bending down to Iris and placing a kiss on her cheek. "She'll thank me for it one day," he says.

"So, what's the plan for today?" asks Roman.

"Stay here and play board games," answers Dean as Seth and Ariana look up at him confused. "Don't worry, I bought some. I had no idea Iris was a huge fan of snakes and ladders, ludo, chess, monopoly," he continues counting more on his hand.

"You brought them all?" asks Seth, dumbfounded.

"He wouldn't leave without them," says Roman, rolling his eyes. "And you're marrying that," he reminds Ariana once again, pointing to Dean who's begun to go through the bags to find the games.

"And proud of it!" exclaims Ariana with Seth and Roman giving her weird looks. "He went over and brought all of Iris's stuff, he ate all the food of the woman I despise and he brought board games which I used to play with Iris all the time," she explains just as Dean gets up. "On point!" she says, leaning over Iris and placing a peck on Dean's lips.

"Get off her, she's cringing!" says Seth.

"Calm down, Iris knows her best friend has the hots for me," says Dean casually.

"Ariana," says a nurse coming through the doors.

"Oh hey Yvette," says Ariana with a smile on her face. "How's the little one doing?" she asks. Ariana didn't trust anyone except Yvette, she'd seen her around with the babies and told her to keep a strict eye on Iris's. She didn't want to take the chance of something happening whilst Iris has entrusted him in her and Dean's hands.

"You have to come quick!" says Yvette, the smile on Ariana's face disappearing just like that. "Some lady, she's trying to take him with her. I knew you'd be there if you knew about it," she then says.

"Some lady?" asks Ariana in confusion. "Who…" she trails off as realization comes to her. "That bitch!" she then shouts, standing up and running around the bed towards the door.

"Andrea," says Dean and quickly shoots off too, the guys not far behind. They all get to the room and enter without an invitation, seeing Andrea stood there with two policeman. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" asks Dean.

"Not that it's any of your concern but I am taking my grandson home with me," says Andrea, everyone looking on at her in shock.

"You can't do that," says Ariana, shaking her head and going to the other side of the little guy.

"I am his grandmother," says Andrea with her head held up high.

"And _**I'm**_ the girl your daughter has entrusted her son with," says Ariana. "After Iris gave birth she gave him to me and Dean so you have no right," she says, Dean coming behind her with a glare. He was definitely not letting the little guy go home with the witch before him.

"Do you have that in writing?" asks Andrea.

"No," says Ariana after a moment's silence. "But we have three witnesses, one of whom is a doctor that has been taking care of her since she got pregnant," she says in confidence, not knowing if that would stick.

"Maam, do you have any custody papers?" asks one of the officers.

"She gave birth in a fucking elevator and then nearly died, who the heck would have had time to draw up any papers that quick?" Dean then questions, making the officer look stupid.

"In any case, we can't let you have him because nothing has been officially signed over," says the other officer.

"Officer…Alex," says Roman, looking at the one that just spoke. "We understand that but none of us are lying. I was there when Iris told Dean and Ariana that they get the little guy," he says, talking calmly to hopefully make them see that none of them are bad people.

"I'm sorry sir, but the only person the kid can go with is the grandmother," says Officer Alex as Ariana lets out a huge sigh in frustration and Dean holds her back from punching Andrea who's wearing the world's biggest smirk.

"The doctor hasn't even said it's safe for him to go," points out Seth.

"That's right, he hasn't," agrees Ariana, not believing that she didn't think of that before.

"Oh, you don't know?" says Andrea, feigning shock. "I had a little chat with the doctor today and he's happy for my grandson to finally be discharged. He may have been a bit premature but he's more than capable of being look after at his _**real**_ home," she says.

"Why I…" trails off Ariana, mumbling something incoherently as Dean gets a tight grip on her waist. He knows this isn't the time or place to start a huge fight, he's actually finding he has to control himself a lot more because there's a part of him that's tempted to let Ariana attack Andrea.

"So, I'm taking him and leaving," announces Andrea. "And I've bought these officers in case anyone tries to stop me, because it's my right," she says smugly.

"You're not taking him anywhere," says Seth with a determined look on his face. He would be damned if he let this kid go anywhere with Andrea.

"And who are you to stop me?" questions Andrea, crossing her arms over her chest as Seth stands in front of Dean and Ariana.

"I am this boy's Father," states Seth at which Andrea lets out a mocking laugh.

"You are not this little boy's father," says Andrea, shaking her head. "That title belongs to a certain someone called Rick. You're just the scumbag who used my daughter and broke her heart because that filthy urchin couldn't keep her hands off of you," she says, her words piercing him like knives. No matter how many times he tells himself to move on, he knows he did what everyone accuses him of.

"What did you just call her?" shouts Dean, moving Ariana behind him. Seth keeps a hand on Dean's chest and Ariana gets a good grip of his arm. "You should be thankful to her because she is the person your daughter trusts the most. She trusts her more than you and if you ever talk like that about her again I swear I won't leave you," he says, pointing a finger at her.

"Is that a threat?" questions Andrea, playing a very conniving game.

"Don't," Ariana whispers in Dean's ear, not wanting him to get in trouble with the police.

"Officers, if you take this child away then I'll have no choice but to go to your commanding officer and make an official complaint, because he is my son and after Iris it's me who makes the decisions about him," says Seth, not moving his eyes from Andrea as he stares her down.

"What proof do you have? He's making this up to stop me," accuses Andrea.

"Oh yeah?" questions Seth and then gets out an envelope from his back pocket. He tears the envelope open and unfolds the letter, holding it out for her and the officers to see. "Read it and weep," he says, looking confident but not feeling confident at all. He hadn't looked at the letter at all but he hoped it said what he wanted. He did want to be the Father to this little boy but there was a part of him that said what if he wasn't?

"N-no," says Andrea as Seth sighs in relief. "That cannot be true!" she says, grabbing the paper from Seth. One of the officers then takes it from Andrea and reads through it. After checking the baby's reference number on the end of the bed he nods his head.

"Alright then, sorry for wasting your time sir," says Officer Alex to Seth who just nods his head. Both of them then leave, handing Seth the paper with the DNA results as Andrea stands there in shock.

"You son of a bitch! I knew it was you!" says Dean, squeezing Seth's shoulders from behind as Seth is now the one standing with a smirk on his face.

"Now, I'd like you to kindly get out," says Seth through clenched teeth.

"No, I refuse to," says Andrea, not ready to get off her high horse. "I am his grandmother, I have a right," she says, about to pick up the baby but Seth beats her to the punch.

"And I am his Father," says Seth, holding the little guy close. "And as his Father I ban you from ever seeing him till your daughter wakes up and changes my mind," he says with determination.

"You can't do that," says Andrea, shaking her head as tears well up in her eyes.

"There is no way my son is going to be exposed to the likes of you," says Seth, easily taking on the protective father role. "If Iris saw you right now, she'd be disgusted. I don't want you anywhere near him and the only person who can tell me otherwise is your daughter so you better pray she wakes up because as long as she lies there, you stay over there," he says. Andrea looks at each and every one of them before finally accepting defeat. She walks out of the room with her shoulders slumped as everyone sighs in relief after she leaves.

"Congratulations man," says Roman, giving Seth a side hug. "You're a father," he then says.

"I know," says Seth, looking down at the little guy. He couldn't believe that he helped make something so beautiful and innocent, it felt surreal holding him like this knowing he's the Father. But it's what he's wanted since he discovered Rick wasn't the Father.

"It was pretty slick how you said you were the Father when you hadn't even opened the results," comments Ariana, stroking the little baby's cheek which made him smile.

"I felt it, besides you guys were all hell bent on saying that I was the father so…" Seth trails off shrugging his shoulders.

"What do we do now? The doctor said he can be taken home," says Roman. "And we all know Seth isn't moving an inch away from Iris," he then says and Seth gets the hint. Now that he's a father he can't just think about himself and Iris, he has to put the baby first which is what Iris would want.

"I get it," says Seth.

"Yep, he's got to step up and be a man," says Dean. "But a hotel really isn't the best place for a baby and none of us live around here, Ari gave up her half of the apartment a couple of weeks ago when we decided Iris would need her space after the baby comes!" he reminds them all.

"Yes, I did," says Ariana, nodding her head. "But I gave it up to Iris. So now its hers. Her apartment isn't that far from the hospital and she only lived with _**Andrea**_ because she needed someone to keep an eye on her whilst she was pregnant," she explains, venom lacing her tone when she mentioned her best friend's mother.

"Perfect!" exclaims Dean. "But how do we get a key?" he then asks.

"Go through Iris's bag, duh!" says Ariana as if she does it all the time. She had given her key back to Iris and if there was any way to get a key it would be from Iris herself.

"You're going to steal from a coma lady?" questions Dean in disgust.

"She's my best friend idiot!" says Ariana, rolling her eyes and then getting everybody out of there. They all went to Iris's room and started separating Iris's stuff from the baby's, the guys loading up everything into a cab. Ariana gets Iris's keys and then notices something next to them. There's a tape labeled 'Goodbye'. "That's odd," says Ariana to herself and shoves it into her back pocket. She then gets the rest of the baby's stuff and takes it down, promising her best friend that they'll be back soon.

* * *

 **Reviews would be lovely! : )**


	50. Dream Team

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter everyone! This wasn't actually meant to be a chapter but when I was writing it, it got so long it had to be given its own. Initially it was just going to be a little exchange between me and my girls but it turned out to be a whole lot more. I hope you like this, especially Jade and Jayden! And as requested by Jade, a flashback from Iris and Seth's relationship. Enjoy!**

 **CiCix3: Hell, I like it! Lol : )**

 **ambrosegirl1998: She actually called Ariana a filthy urchin. Basically suggesting that Ariana couldn't keep her hands off of Seth. But yes, evil witch for sure! : )**

 **KatieCena: Aw, thank you. Not bedridden for any broken bones or anything? Talented? Seriously? Thanks! I've actually never written anything before and writing is just like a hobby so to hear you tell me that means a lot. Thank you once again and I'm glad I can keep you occupied! : )**

 **Jade: Good, cause I need you on the dream team ; )  
See? That's why I like ya, a lighthearted person. Don't think its just you though. I'm always picking on my older sister. My best friend. My younger sister's friend. No one gets spared! Lol.  
The man needs an Oscar! I mean, his acting in all the movies I have seen has been on point! Hmm, you could be like the female version of him, that way you can say you're just as good.  
Sorry but you told me that and I couldn't not use it! It was a good thing to put in as well. This will warn ya for telling me stuff in the future. But hey, you liked it right? Besides, would your rather have me right something you wouldn't say? I'm getting in touch with the character and making it as realistic as possible.  
Yes, Jade should be grateful for Liza. Ha ha. I don't know why I put that in but I did, lol.  
So Dean stealing all of her food is karma in a way right? Cause she's such a bitch.  
I think anyone would say no to living with Andrea cause the woman is CRAZY!  
Your welcome my lovely friend! I'm actually loving writing it and can't stop so get ready for another appearance, a lengthy one too : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you and she did! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Hmm, nice plan. Now all you need to do is find out my address. I could be living anywhere! Ha ha.  
Yes he did! She deserved it.**

 **AmbroseLover726: I know! You were always one of the ones hoping for Seth to be the father and everything. Ok good. I swear sometimes I'm reading what you wrote and get confused myself! But don't worry, you're back! : )**

 **Becky: Yay! Thanks! I think most people loved those parts. She deserved it anyway. And wait no longer! : )**

 **Pinayprincesa: Iris would definitely be proud. Jade said the same thing. And they do don't they? You do hear the stories, thanks for reviewing! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 50:**

" _Seth, where are you?" asks Iris, having gotten back from her workout with Ariana. Seth wasn't feeling so well so decided to stay behind in his and Iris's hotel room._

" _In here," Iris hears a croaky voice and know immediately that cannot be good. She walks into the bedroom part of the suite and frowns when she sees her boyfriend in bed, looking, well awful. "Aw, honey," she says, putting her bag down and walking over to sit next to him. "Still feeling horrible?"_

" _Unfortunately," answers Seth, sneezing right after._

" _Well don't worry, it'll be fine. You have me and lucky for you I am great at taking care of sick people," says Iris with a small smile, bending down and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll take a shower and get dressed. Then I'll get you some delicious soup," she says, getting up and finding some clothes. After taking a shower she orders some of Seth's favorite soup and once it comes she begins to feed him._

" _I hate this," states Seth._

" _What? Why? Isn't it hot enough?" asks Iris, getting all panicky._

" _No, not that. This, being sick," Seth clarifies to his girlfriend, picking up a tissue as he feels the urge to sneeze._

" _No one likes being sick," states Iris, Seth sneezing into his tissue. She holds out a spoonful of the soup for him and he feeds him some more. "But you're only going to get better with time. No magic wand my love," she goes on to explain._

" _Would be easier right?" asks Seth with a small chuckle. "Thank you for doing this," he then tells her._

" _Of course, I need to get my man all better so he can go back to satisfying my needs," she jokes, successful in making him laugh._

" _They all think you're innocent and then you come out with lines like that," comments Seth._

" _Only cause you bring it out in me," Iris tells Seth truthfully. He's bring out a whole new side of her and she was loving it. She'd never known anyone like Seth before and hoped he'd stay in her life for a really long time. "Would you take care of me like this if I ever got sick?" she asks, the question lingering in the air for a few seconds._

" _I don't know how I'd take care of you but I'd try my best," says Seth, that answer being enough for Iris. She knew he could sometimes be hopeless when it comes to this stuff but it didn't matter as long as he tried his best._

* * *

Jayden was minding her own business and was about to walk into the hospital when she bumped into Andrea, not looking happy as the older woman frowned down on the 12 year old with disdain in her eyes.

"Excuse you," says Jayden with more attitude in her tone than was needed. But it was enough to rile Andrea so that she'd speak back.

"Do not take that tone with me young lady," Andrea tells her off but she didn't know Jayden. Jayden was as mouthy as they'd come, something Andrea never expected. And something that would often lead to her confronting others in situations just like this.

"Or what? You gonna hit me with your walking stick?" Jayden questions the older woman with her hands on her hip and a non-caring attitude as Andrea looks on horrified at the way the young girl was speaking to her.

"I'll tell your parents," states Andrea firmly, a small smirk playing on her face. This was a line that always had youngsters quivering in their boots.

"Want me to give you their number?" questions Jayden, always knowing being confident is the key to a good bluff. Liza had told her that. It had helped her many a times now.

"What…" trails off Andrea, unable to figure out this child. "You know what? I don't need this," she says to herself, holding her hands up in the air and deciding to walk away from what she expected to be a very difficult situation.

"Don't get run over since you're obviously blind!" Jayden shouts after her for the fun of it, laughing to herself as she went inside the hospital and started to walk around. Looking for her friend who worked here.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" exclaims Jade, walking over to the nurses station and finding Liza who was going through a patient's chart.

"Please don't tell me you tripped over the wires Iris is hooked to," says Liza, shaking her head. She never could understand why her friend was so clumsy. It was a miracle she hadn't killed anyone just yet.

"There were too many and it wasn't my fault!" defends Jade, referring to yesterday's events. She was just glad none of the wires came out otherwise things might have gone south for Iris. "Forget that, remember that old bat from the other day?" she asks, leaning against the station.

"The delusional old bat? The senile old bat? Or the bitchy old bat?" questions Liza, having had quite a few encounters in the previous days. None of them women were at all nice.

"Senile old bat," Jade clarifies for her as Liza nods her head. Iris's Mother who blamed all the wrestlers for her daughter's condition. Liza wonders if the Mother had any sense because the people she was accusing were wrestlers after all. They could take her down within seconds. "She tried to take Iris's baby!" she then exclaims as Liza's eyes widen in surprise.

"What?!" asks Liza and then grabs Jade's arm and takes her to the side. "Seriously?" she asks her friend who nod her head eagerly. "What? How? When?" flows out of her mouth.

"Just now," informs Jade. "Luckily, Yvette was there and warned everyone," she explains.

"So that's why they all dispersed like flies," states Liza. "Right, tell Yvette that she can stay over there with the baby and keep an eye on him at all times till he's discharged. Oh and he's to be discharged to one of them four. Me and you will keep an eye on Iris and if any of us see that woman here again then we warn the wrestlers and they'll do their job," she explains her whole plan to Jade to listens intently.

"I like it," says Jade. They may be just here taking care of people with physical injuries but they also had their backs. And Andrea wasn't the first person they'd witnessed who'd tried something similar. They've had to deal with many delusional people over the years but they were a good team to work around everything and carry out…well justice. "I feel like we're the SHIELD of this hospital," she tell her friend before giving her a high five and going off to talk to Yvette.

* * *

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Liza hears a voice and turns to see Jayden standing there in all her glory.

"Hey!" says Liza, walking over to her ad giving her a hug. "Where ya been kid?" she asks, not having seen her for days.

"Me? More like where have you been? You're always working nowadays," she complains, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Something Liza found incredibly adorable.

"Oh, I'm sorry but some of us actually need to earn a living," answers Liza with a laugh, getting a smile out of Jayden. "Come on," she says, putting an arm around the younger girl and leading her to the nurses station which was empty right now cause all the hourly checks were being done. She makes Jayden sit down on one of the seat and then takes a seat next to her herself. "How's school going?"

"Boring," answers Jayden, shrugging her shoulders. "How's work? Boring too?" she asks and Liza shakes her head.

"It's never boring here," answers Liza, wondering what she was going to do. She purposely kept herself busy so she didn't need to talk about work but as soon as Jayden finds out about what she's been up to, well she'd firstly get an earful and then she'd have to try and keep the kid away from the wrestlers. As well as see all her patients and do all the paperwork involved.

"Yvette is totally down with everything," says Jade, walking right up to the station and finding herself confused when she see Liza sitting with a kid there. "Not another one," she says and then proceeds to look at Jayden. "Now what does your Mom look like?" she asks sweetly, Jayden giving Liza a confused look who place a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Jade, this Jayden. Jayden, my friend Jade," Liza introduces them both.

"Oh, _**the**_ Jayden?" asks Jade and Liza nods her head in conformation. Jade looks at Jayden and puts out her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you," she says pleasantly.

"You too," says Jayden, a smile overcoming her face. "So have you killed anyone yet?" she asks her out rightly, leaning back in her char.

"W-what? N-no!" says Jade, feeling offended a kid she barely knew asked her that question.

"I thought you said she would have done by the time I ever meet her," Jayden says to Liza who stops snickering and looks up at Jade who seems to be glaring at her.

"What? I never said that!" denies Liza, lying through her teeth.

"You messaged me just last week," says Jayden, getting out her phone and showing it off proudly. "See? Right there," she says as Liza begins to rethink her friendship with the younger girl.

"Are you always making fun out of me behind my back?" demands Jade, her hands on her hips.

"Not really, sometimes I do it to your face," comments Liza and then quickly apologizes once she sees the death glare she receives.

"You're lucky I like you," comments Jade and then grabs a clipboard and walks off, muttering things to herself.

"Thanks, now she's gonna be difficult for the rest of the shift," Liza says to Jayden, sitting back in her chair.

"Your welcome," says Jayden shamelessly.

"Oh Liza," says Jade in a singsong voice, coming back over to them. She had an idea in mine to make her friend pay for making fun out of her. "Did you tell Jayden about the SHIELD being in the hospital?" she asks innocently, batting her eyelashes as this time its Liza's turn to glare.

"What?!" Jayden almost screams, looking at Liza as if she betrayed her in the worst way possible.

"Have fun," says Jade with a smirk before skipping off, leaving Liza sitting there. Fuming.

"The SHIELD are here? Where?" asks Jayden, immediately looking around. Liza then tells her little friend all about Iris being in a coma and her friends not leaving her side. "Wow, that is sad," states Jayden. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Hopefully," answers Liza truthfully. Every coma case was different. They still had people lying here who hadn't woken up in 2-5 years.

"How was your talk?" asks Jade, coming back, a smirks till on her face.

"Better than I thought," answers Liza with a smile.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaims Jayden all of a sudden and both nurses look at her. "I almost forgot to tell you," she goes on to say, lifting her legs up onto the chair and crossing them.

"What the hell is it now? And keep it down cause we have patients," says Liza, pointing the pen in her hand at Jayden. They didn't need anyone complaining about there being too much noise. Otherwise Darren would have both their asses.

"I ran into senile old bat when I got here!" Jayden tells them her news.

"Holy hell! The one with the brown hair?" asks Jade at which Jayden nods her head. "She is Iris's Mother, a right cow too!" she then informs her.

"What did you do?" Liza asks, not getting involved with talking about Iris's Mother's character. If Jayden had an encounter with someone then it was never pleasant.

"Me? Why would you say that?" asks Jayden innocently.

"Because I know you kid, now spit it out," says Liza, sitting up properly.

"I didn't do anything, _**she**_ bumped into me," Jayden informs her friend, not understanding why people would always hit her shoulder when they'd walk. It wasn't as if she was a tiny person that they couldn't see. She was a fair height.

"Jayden, how many times do I have to tell you. Behave," says Liza, pointing the pen at her.

"But I didn't do anything!" protests Jayden.

"Oh sure, these people only find you to bump into. If you'd keep your eyes on the people in front rather than the phone in your hand then this world would be a safer place," explains Liza, Jade snickering at the look on Jayden's face at being told off.

"Oh sure, make fun," says Jayden with a frown on her face, sitting back in her chair.

"Say we finish our shift in about half an hour, how about some ice cream?" suggest Jade, trying to lighten the situation and put a smile on the younger girl's face which she manages to do.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Liza asks Jade nervously as they start to walk down.

"It might or might not work, so we might as well try," comments Jade.

"Too many might's," says Liza. Jade's big plan to help Iris was to bring her little boy to her. Sometimes placing the baby on the mother could encourage some sort of improvement. Liza had never seen it but Jade had when she used to work in another hospital. Jade was only starting out as a nurse a couple of years ago and it was her first ever coma patient. The husband placed the baby on the Mother's chest and hearing it cry, it must have triggered something. The next thing you know the Mother had woken up. Much to the disbelief of the doctors and other colleagues.

"We can at least try, I'm tired of looking at Seth's sad face," says Jade and Liza tries not to laugh. Her friend couldn't see anyone sad and it was one of the things she loved about her the most.

"Wait a second," says Liza, noticing a figure not too far from them wander around. "Jayden!" she exclaims, walking over to the younger woman who looked like she was caught in the act. "What are you doing here?" demands Liza, her hands on her hips.

"Looking for you, duh!" answers Jayden. "I came to see you but you weren't up there," she explains.

"So you thought you'd wander around?" asks Liza, shaking her head. Jayden's parents would not be happy about something like this, she knew that for sure. "Next time you come to see me and I'm not there, wait for me will ya?" she goes on to tell her.

"Alright, jeez I didn't think it was such a big deal," mumbles Jayden, walking with both the girls now. "How do you put up with this one?" she then directs a questions towards Jade.

"I take it day by day," answers Jade, earning an elbow in the ribs from her friend. "What? I don't tell lies," she explains herself, not helping the situation.

"Lets just get the baby and do this," says Liza with a determined look on her face.

"Holy crap! Am I in the middle of kidnapping scenario?" questions Jayden eagerly.

"What? No!" says Liza with a frown on her face.

"We're getting the baby and gonna try putting him down on Iris's chest, see if their connection will help in improving her condition. I've seen it work before," Jade explains what they're going to do to the younger girl.

"If it does then that would be so cool," says Jayden, stopping when they finally get to the babies room. Liza goes inside with Jade, Jayden waiting outside for both of them till they finally come out. Liza holding the baby.

"I still don't see why I can't hold him," complains Jade as they walk back to their ward.

"Because if you trip then believe me we can't salvage the situation," explains Liza, smiling down sweetly at the young baby in her arms. She couldn't deny that he was so incredibly cute.

"I am not clumsy," states Jade as Liza gives her a look. "Ok, maybe I am. But how could I trip when I know I have a baby in my arms?" she questions her friend.

"The same way you tripped even though you had my birthday cake in your arms last year," retorts Liza, reminding the younger woman of the incident last year.

"I still say your cousin purposely put his leg out and tripped me," states Jade.

"He's five!" exclaims Liza.

"And a total liar!" says Jade after which they both shut up because they end up near Iris's room. "Hey kid," says Jade, bending down to Jayden's level. "How would you like to earn 20 bucks?" she asks, her hands on her knees.

"Sure," says Jayden, being all up for it despite not having heard what it is that she has to do.

"We need a lookout whilst we do this thing," says Jade, a serious look covering her face. "You see any wrestlers, distract them ok?" she asks of the younger girl.

"You serious? Oh my gosh yes!" Jayden agrees immediately. Excited at the prospect of maybe seeing any of the superstars she admired so much.

"You're encouraging her," comments Liza which goes ignored by both of the others.

"Anyone comes, keep them distracted and talk in a loud voice, you do a good job and the 20 is all yours," explains Jade to Jayden before her and Liza go into Iris's room and close the door behind them.

"Ok, so I just put him in her chest?" asks Liza for clarification and Jade nods her head.

"Yeah, just get him all snuggled up to his Mommy," says Jade and Liza walks forward. Jade pulls down the covers, keeping them at Iris's waist. Liza then gently and carefully places the baby onto Iris's chest. Keeping her arms on the baby's back so he doesn't roll off. She's about to ask Jade something when she notices her friend's eyes watering.

"What's wrong?" asks Liza in concern. Amongst all the joking and teasing they were really good friends and she could never see her friend in this kind of a state.

"Its just…this is the first time we're seeing them together. Its so sad," answers Jade at which Liza gives her a soft smile.

"I know," says Liza, not being able to imagine this happening to herself. It would be difficult. "Is it meant to take this long to work?" she then asks Jade.

"I don't know, just keep him there for like five more minutes and we'll see what happens," suggests Jade at which Liza nods her head. Both of them wishing in the back of their minds that Iris makes some kind of a movement. Something to indicate that she's getting better and might wake up soon.

* * *

Seth walked through the hospital, going to see Iris as per usual. His friends had forced him to go home and take a shower, get cleaned up and everything. He didn't want to but he knew Iris wouldn't like it if he wasn't taking care of himself. Currently, they all went to work to do a show. Deciding that they needed something to distract them as well as having to have a long talk with Stephanie about everything. As he walked to Iris's room he found it odd to when he saw a girl standing right outside the door. He looked back and forth and couldn't see a reason as to why she was standing there.

"Hi," says Seth, being friendly. He holds in a chuckle when the younger girl's mouth opens in shock and she stares at him like a zombie. This wasn't the first time he saw a reaction like this and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Jayden couldn't believe her eyes at Seth Rollins standing right in front of her. _She must be a fan_ , Seth thought to himself. He then moves past her and opens the door to her room, confused at the sight before him. "Excuse me?" he says, looking at the two nurses who had just been caught red handed.

"Shit, Jayden!" says Liza in annoyance. "What kind of a crappy lookout are you?" she asks as Jayden just stands there, still staring at Seth with wonder in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Seth asks both the nurses as Liza and Jade glance between each other.

"Do we tell him?" asks Jade in a loud whisper, making Seth roll his eyes as well as Liza.

"Considering we've been caught, I'd say so," says Liza in a normal tone. "Sorry but we were trying to see if we could get her to wake up," she apologizes to Seth, trying not to stare at him. Hell, neither of the 3 could stop staring at him.

"Wake up? How?" asks Seth, both girls surprised they weren't getting yelled at by now.

"Well I've seen before that it helps if you put the baby on the Mother's chest…then…she'll wake up or respond in some way," explains Jade as Liza throws a wink her way, letting her know she explained it alright. She could tell her friend was nervous.

"What? Does that work?" asks Seth eagerly, standing at the bottom of Iris's bed.

"It can," answers Liza, this being the exact reason they didn't want to let Seth know in the first place. High hopes and expectations. "But it doesn't always. That's why we were doing it like this. We didn't want you or your friends to get so hopeful about this working and then looking so disappointed if it didn't which it doesn't seem to be," she goes on to explain, knowing if Jade tried to do it she'd probably just run out of there. Sadness and Jade just do not mix.

"I see," says Seth, feeling upset and the others could see it clearly.

"Uh, we should get back to work," says Liza and then picks up the baby.

"Wait a second," says Seth and goes over to Liza. He strokes his son's cheek and places a kiss on his forehead before allowing them all to leave. Jade having to drag Jayden out by her arm. Seth looks at Iris and shakes his head. If only she'd wake up and end all their misery.

* * *

"Be a lookout my ass, the guy walked right in!" says Liza, coming back to the nurses station where Jayden was sitting with Jade after dropping off the little boy back to where he was taken from.

"It wasn't my fault!" defends Jayden. "He was just there and I was…" she trails off.

"In awe?" finishes off Jade at which Jayden nods her head. "It happens to the best of us".

"Does this mean I don't get the 20 bucks?" asks Jayden, looking sad at the fact she won't be able to get the money.

"No, here you go!" says Jade with a big smile on her face.

"Jade!" Liza reprimands her.

"What? If I don't give it to her then she'll get all sad and you know how I-" Jade starts to explain but is cut off by Liza.

"Hate it when people look sad," Liza finishes off for her. "I have no idea what I'm gonna do with the two of you," Liza then comments, her arms crossed over her chest as she looks at both of her friends.

"Take us out for dinner of course!" says Jade, making them all laugh.

* * *

 **I hope everyone liked it! Especially my girls! Reviews would mean a lot! : )**

 **Next Chapter: See how the gang are coping!**


	51. Normalcy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next update everyone! I hope you all like it : )**

 **Ayesha: Thank you thank you thank you. We are a bunch of weird gals by the way! No problemo, want anything else then let me know : )**

 **iamkhushbu333: I guess I do understand but what you need to understand on my behalf is that the main character is in a coma, nothing exciting is going to happen during that time. I didn't plan on doing a whole chapter with these guys but then I realized that the whole baby on the chest thing was in the next chapter despite the fact the baby should had been discharged so I had to make this just a chapter around the hospital. But I guess its not for everyone : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: No you didn't. And ways? Dude, you with the FBI or CIA or some shit? Lol. Thanks. Ooh, champ…I like it! : )**

 **Jade: I would have done it without your permission but thanks anyway, ha ha!  
Yes, from the whole getting excited when something happens between them, I kind picked it up. But then again, you wouldn't be reading this story if you didn't like their pair. Yeah, I mean I'm trying to make the flashbacks from the very start, before he started developing feelings for Ariana. So like, he's being a nice guy to Iris but at the same time doesn't have the feelings for her he has now. I know! They need to grow a pair, seriously.  
This is getting too weird because I was exactly the same. Are you my secret twin or something? We have too much in common its ridiculous!  
Ok, so that is Jade's excuse. Interesting.  
Such a dream team! Fighting injustice in the hospital!  
Thanks, glad I could make you laugh. I knew you'd like it! But you don't know what I tell Jayden about in my spare time ; )  
Well from what you've told me about yourself you sound exactly like me. So I thought, ok what would I do if someone acted like that with me? And that's what I got! And then I thought about it and it sounded like something you would do. Seriously, I have never met anyone so similar to me in my entire life. Now I'm being serious here.  
Yes and that's the weird thing. You call yourself clumsy yet you're alright to do a witnessing job. Its so weird but I love it!  
Don't be sad, you get to keep your job : )  
I think I'd probably join in on that speech!  
Well, I was going to do the whole baby on the chest thing in the next chapter but then I realized I'd already taken the baby home. So then I had to put it in this chapter and then I realized that the chapter had gotten too long so I separated the chapter into this chapter and the next chapter. If that makes any sense whatsoever! Lol. But then I though, whatever, the girls are gonna love it! Aw and thank you so much!  
I know, 50 chapters already! You're gonna hate me for saying this but the story's ending soon. I know, you're crying and don't want it to. But it is. I have like 11 or 12 chapters left : (  
Love ya! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: I thought so…awestruck, lol. I wonder what would happen if a bee went in…hmmm…. : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you and yes she is! : )  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 51:**

It had been a week and a half since Iris was in a coma and everyone was trying to adjust to this. The guys were constantly flying back and forth, doing a couple of shows for the company. All except Seth who was given time off for being a new Father. People from the company flew in to see Iris for a few short seconds, Seth giving strict instructions not to tell anyone he was the Father of the baby. He didn't know what was going through Iris's mind but he wanted this to be kept a secret for now. The only person that needed to know about the baby being his was Stephanie, to validate his time off of course which she did and also accepted to respecting his privacy over the issue.

"What? You're kidding me right," says Ariana into the phone, keeping a hold of the baby in one hand. She was talking to Nikki and Natalya who couldn't make it up. They were supposed to come down to see the baby and Iris this weekend. Along with the other Divas. Ariana thought it would be good for everyone.

" _Sorry Ari, but we won't be able to,"_ says Nikki over the phone, sitting with her sister Brie and Natalya. _"John's family don't get together often and they specifically asked to see me,"_ she says. Hating that she had to let Ariana down like this but its not something she could get out of.

" _And apparently they want to see her twin sister too,"_ says Brie. Not understanding why she was needed. Did they want to compare the two of them and see if they all could tell the difference? She didn't know.

" _And Tyson has decided to take me to a couples councilor,"_ says Natalya. _"If I don't go he'll think I don't care about our marriage and I can't do with another fight,"_ she explains, Ariana understanding what she's saying. Natalya and Tyson had been on the rocks for a while now and she did have a responsibility to her marriage.

"What about Naomi?" asks Ariana. "Or anybody else?" she asks. She needed to hang around with some new faces. She loves her boys, she did but they were all so sullen. Ariana can't take it anymore. She needed someone to cheer her up and who better than her friends from work?

" _They think it's best that we all go together,"_ replies Nikki. _"And maybe that is better. I mean, you're probably really busy anyway and none of us have many experience with kids,"_ she says.

" _Not to mention Total Divas is shooting this weekend out of surprise and we don't think that'd be good for the baby,"_ says Brie, making Ariana smile. They were respecting their privacy. At least their excuses were reasonable and not some made up bullshit.

"I'll be sure to let Iris know when she wakes up," says Ariana. "Ok, well we'll do it another time. It's not like this baby is going anywhere," she says.

" _Yes but don't forget to keep sending pictures,"_ Natalya reminds her before hanging up. Ariana hangs up and texts Dean to let him know that he doesn't need to rush home from work. All this flying back and forth was taking it all out of them but none of them were prepared to continue traveling and allow Seth to stay here and deal with this all by himself. They knew at some point they would have to go back to work full time but they all hoped Iris would wake up soon.

"You smile just like your Mummy you know?" says Ariana, softly tickling the baby.

"Ari?" says Seth, getting into the apartment. He'd gone to see Iris and came back, distributing his time between Iris and the baby. He was anxious leaving them both and Ariana volunteered to look after him.

"In here!" says Ariana from the nursery. They'd turned Iris's second bedroom into a little nursery. Dean painted it yellow with the help of Roman and they brought a cot and got the baby all settled into it. Ariana found it quite funny how Dean bought heaps of baby toys, the baby was too small to play with them anyway. Seth spent all his time looking after his son and Ariana made sure everyone was fed and stuck to the schedules they had. It was tough but they were all getting through it.

"Hey," says Seth, immediately going over and taking a hold of his son. "How's he been?"

"An angel," says Ariana, crossing her arms over her chest. "Iris ok?" she asks.

"Yeah, still no change," says Seth, both of them walking out to the living room. Everyone was living together in the tiny apartment. Dean and Ariana got Iris's bedroom on the others insistence. Seth stayed in the nursery with his son and Roman was on the couch. It might be cramped but they were all making it work. "Hey little guy, you feeling hungry?" he asks his son.

"I just fed him but watch it, he hasn't burped," warns Ariana as Seth puts his son against his shoulder, gently rubbing his back. "You know, I'm amazed how quickly you've picked everything up," she says to him.

"Yeah?" asks Seth, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, you're even better than me," says Ariana, making him laugh.

"Whenever I get stuck I just think to myself, what would Iris do," says Seth, shrugging his shoulders.

"It'd be nice to give him a name though," says Ariana, stroking the baby's head for a second.

"It would but my mind is made up," says Seth. "No names without Iris being present," he says, sticking firm with that decision. Names isn't something Iris mentioned to them but he wasn't going to name their kid without Iris agreeing to a name.

"I still can't believe she never mentioned names once considering she thought she was…you know," says Ariana and Seth nods his head.

"Growing up and everything, did she never mention a name or anything?" asks Seth as Ariana tries to think back. "I mean, I remember you telling me Iris even had her whole wedding planned out," he says with an amused smile.

"With her first boyfriend, Chad, she'd thought about the names Jimmy and Jackie," says Ariana as Seth scrunches up his face. He looks at his son and shakes his head.

"He's not a Jimmy for sure," says Seth which makes Ariana chuckle.

"Every boyfriend she had she would pick our their names," says Ariana.

"Well what did she say when we were together?" asks Seth, wanting to give his son a name already. 'Baby' had gotten old.

"I don't remember," says Ariana, thinking really hard. "Oh my gosh she even went babbling on about it," she says, putting her head in her hands.

"It's ok if you don't remember," Seth reassures her.

"No, it's not," says Ariana shaking her head. "We can't keep calling him 'baby' forever," she says. "Great, I can remember that she wanted a vanilla sponge cake for your wedding but not what you would name your baby boy," she says with a sigh.

"She…she planned our wedding?" asks Seth and Ariana looks at him, giving him a nod. Seth felt excited at the prospect of Iris and him getting married but they needed to get together first. It was a long way down the road but he didn't hate the idea of maybe someday marrying Iris. They spend the rest of the day, talking about potential names. Ariana then leaves to go see Iris.

* * *

" _Seth, come on baby, come out. Please?" Iris asks her boyfriend from outside the bathroom as the rest of the gang continue to laugh and snicker as they pack their stuff into their bags. "Please Seth? I'm getting really worried," she says, knocking on the door again. The door then opens to reveal Seth standing there with an annoyed look on his face and a vomit filled shirt._

" _Had a little accident did we Seth?" asks Dean before he, Roman and Ariana burst out laughing._

" _Out!" orders Iris, her hand pointing to the door._

" _But I didn't even-" starts Dean, quickly in getting cut off by Iris._

" _I said out," states Iris, a look on her face which told Dean he should stop it then and there._

" _We'll see you back at the hotel," says Ariana, grabbing her boyfriend and dragging him out of there, Roman not too far behind. Once they'd all gone, Iris turned back around to Seth._

" _I hate my friends," states Seth coldly, looking pissed off._

" _They were your choice remember?" Iris reminds Seth which she can tell he doesn't appreciate by the look on his face. "Ok, how about we get that shirt off?" she suggests and moves to get it off of him since he wasn't going to do it anytime soon._

" _I can't believe this, they're never going to stop laughing at me!" complains Seth, moving past Iris to go to his bag to find another shirt._

" _Seth, she was a baby. She would have vomited on anyone at that time," Iris tries to reassure him. But she knows he's more fed up with the embarrassment of it all. Especially since Dean managed to get it all on camera. Iris puts her arms around Seth's torso from behind and says, "Babies vomit, tip for the future"._

" _But why me?" Seth questions again. "Its always me! They always either vomit or pee or pull my beard. When Dean has them they're always laughing," he goes on to say._

" _I do not have the answer to that," Iris tells him honestly._

" _It makes me think," says Seth as Iris rests her chin on his shoulder blade. "I can't handle a kid for two seconds out there, how the hell am I going to have one in the future?" he questions, Iris's mind racing at the thought of her and Seth having children together. She could imagine it all, had been doing for a while. No doubt in her mind Seth was the man for her._

" _Hey, you'll be a great Father," Iris reassures him and then makes him turn around, placing her arms around his neck. "And you did great by the way. You held the baby girl in the right way and everything. But babies do not have a filter like we do, if they feel an urge to do something they do it," she then goes on to explain to him._

" _Just like Dean and his stupid camera," mumbles Seth, making Iris laugh._

" _Ok, if it makes you feel better I'll get Ariana to erase it without him knowing, ok?" asks Iris, looking up at her boyfriend who was finally looking into her eyes._

" _What would I do without you?" asks Seth, leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips._

" _Have a meltdown," jokes Iris, returning Seth's kiss. "What would you do if you ever end up as a single Father? Without someone keeping you sane, you'd erupt," she points out to him._

" _Which is why I have you," Seth says and then kisses her one last time before stepping away and putting on his shirt. He packs his stuff into the bag and grabs a hold of Iris's hand, leaving the locker room with her._

* * *

"I had no idea Seth was such a natural at this whole 'Father' thing," says Ariana, holding her best friend's hand. "He's made to be a Father," she says. "You guys really would make the perfect family, if only you'd just wake up".

"Hey Ariana," says Darren, walking in with a chart. "You alright?" he asks her.

"Yeah," says Ariana.

"How's the little one?" asks Darren, checking over Iris and writing some things down on the chart.

"Fine, he's with Seth," says Ariana. "Oh, we didn't even tell you," she says, hitting her forehead. "It turns out he's the Father," she then reveals to him, noticing that he doesn't look surprised. "You knew, didn't you?" she asks him.

"Yeah," answers Darren. "I'd been sworn to secrecy, me and Kate both," he says as Ariana tries not to feel angry at them being told over her. But she understands why Iris did it, if the same thing happened with her and Dean she doesn't know what to do. But after everything that happened, she knew Iris felt insecure about herself which obviously resulted in the same thing about her baby boy.

"Could have told us before we did the DNA," comments Ariana.

"And get held against the wall by three wrestlers? No thank you," says Darren with a smile. "You know she loves you to bits right? It's why she decided to hand him over to you," he tells her.

"I know but I'm still going to kick her ass when she wakes up," says Ariana, wiping the corner of her eye. "It's so frustrating seeing her here," she then says.

"Yeah, normally she'd be ringing me up about everything to do with the baby," says Darren. "Can I eat this? Can I eat that? Is this good for the baby?" he says, mimicking Iris.

"That's a really bad impression," says Ariana, shaking her head with a small chuckle after which Darren leaves.

* * *

"What's up doc? You look troubled," Liza points out, leaning over the nurses station.

"And sad," interjects Jade from where she's sat.

"Thank you Jade," says Darren, shaking his head and handing Liza Iris's clipboard. "Still no change," he tells them both, Jade standing up at the news.

"Sorry doc," both of them say in unison, really feeling sorry for Darren. They'd heard how close he'd gotten to Iris during her pregnancy and that they'd become really good friends. It made everything so much more worse.

"Its alright girls, I guess I'm hoping too much. I should just be glad she's still breathing," says Darren, walking away to go see another one of his patient's.

"Can I give him a hug?" asks Jade, as both she and Liza watch their boss walk off in worry.

"No," says Liza, shaking her head at her friend. "Damn it, nothing's working. Not the music, her friends, the baby," she goes on to list everything everyone had done hoping there'd be a small improvement in Iris's condition.

"Do you think there's anything more we can do?" asks Jade, looking at her friend.

"I honestly don't know, we're just going to have to wait," replies Liza, going through Iris's clipboard before finally setting it on the desk. "Although I don't think I can take it anymore. Darren doesn't even come in with his usual smile. He forces it and we can all tell".

"You can't force someone to give a genuine smile when they're not happy," explains Jade.

"And we all know why he isn't happy but we can't do anything about it," says Liza sadly. "Come on," she says, walking off with her friend because they needed to assist in a surgery. Both of them had been seeing for the past week and a half that their boss wasn't happy. Even Kate his wife would come and have lunch with him but that didn't seem to be working. If Iris didn't wake up soon, everyone would go even more depressed. Hell, this whole situation was making the both of them depressed.

* * *

"Oh, there we go," says Seth with a chuckle as his son lets out the biggest burp he can. He hears a banging on the door and puts him down on the cot. He opens the door to see his best friends on the other side. "What are you guys doing here?" he asks them, receiving a hug from each of them.

"We are surprising my fiancée," answers Dean, immediately going in and picking up the baby. "Hello Tidbit," he says, the nickname he'd given the baby. He hated calling him 'baby' so gave him a nickname. "How are you?" he asks the baby.

"I still can't believe you let him pick up your week and a half old son, _**week and a half old**_ ," Roman emphasizes the last two words.

"Hey, I was the first one to hold him after Iris and didn't drop him," says Dean.

"That's because despite being very weak Iris would have battered the shit out of you," says Roman.

"That is…kinda true," says Dean. He wasn't scared of Iris but he knew how crazy women could get when it involved their kids. In his defense, he wasn't as inept as they sometimes think he is.

"So what's this about surprising Ariana?" asks Seth, changing the topic.

"Well she's been working very hard taking care of all of us so I thought we could do that for her for once," says Dean and looks to see Seth giving him a weird look. "What now?"

"I'm amazed at being able to see Dean Ambrose's caring side," comments Seth.

"Fuck you," says Dean and the baby makes a gurgling noise. "Ha ha, your son loves it when I swear at you," he comments, earning a glare at Seth.

"And I'll have him back thank you," says Seth, going over and taking his little boy off of Dean.

"You're just jealous that me and him had a connection before he was even born," comments Dean.

"Yeah, some connection (!)" says Seth, the jealousy being evident all over his face.

"Alright, well while you guys argue I'll order dinner," says Roman, leaving them to be petty. He orders some pizza and then calls Ariana, not asking her directly but trying to find out where she is. Luckily, she does let it slip for him and he and Dean spend the time cleaning the apartment so Ariana doesn't have to do it. She wouldn't even complain about doing it all and Dean knows its because she still feels guilty about everything that happened with Iris.

Luckily none of them had heard off of Andrea. They did expect her to come see Iris but she didn't even do that. They'd like to say they were surprised by that but after what she tried to do they weren't. That was one of the things that they dreaded letting Iris know about.

"Seth!" calls Ariana, opening the door. "What shall we do…" she trails off seeing the apartment clean. Seth gets up, putting the little guy into the cot as he'd fallen asleep. "I told you not to clean because you have to take care of him," she says to him.

"I didn't," says Seth as Ariana puts her hands on her hips, knowing he's lying. It was obvious the apartment was cleaned. Before Ariana can say anything Dean comes out with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" asks Ariana, not expecting to see her boyfriend till the day after.

"I just missed you," says Dean, walking over and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"And your mystery apartment cleaner," says Seth, Dean giving him a look. "Oh, were we not supposed to tell her?" he asks, feigning innocence. "She wouldn't believe that elves did it," he then comments, going into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Thank you," says Ariana, putting her arms around Deans neck as he places his around her waist. They stand there talking and stealing kisses. Seth watches them from the kitchen, not wanting to intrude in on them. He sighs to himself and drinks his water. He's wanted that with Iris for so long yet it seems so far away. He's happy for his friends but he feels…jealous. But right now he can't focus on all that, his son needs him he has to concentrate on him. It still feels weird for him to think he's got a son. Normally, every Father has 9 months to prepare but he barely had 9 seconds. Despite not having been ready for it, he wouldn't trade him for the world.

"Guys, stop any x rated stuff because I'm coming back in!" Seth warns his friends and then heads out. Everyone gets together and start to eat their dinner, laughing but the circumstances still weighing on the back of their minds. "No he doesn't!" defends Seth.

"He does! He scrunches up his face when he hates something, just like you!" says Dean.

"I don't do that when I hate something!" protest Seth.

"Yeah, you do," intervenes Roman, giving Dean a high five. As they're cleaning away all the boxes Dean remembers he found something and when they all sit down he tells Ariana.

"Hey, I found this near the bed. What is it?" asks Dean, taking out the tape Ariana found the other day.

"I dunno," says Ariana. "I found it in Iris's bag and it was odd so I took it," she explains, shrugging her shoulders.

"I had no idea my fiancée was a thief!" exclaims Dean as Ariana rolls her eyes.

"That is a revelation, is the wedding cancelled?" asks Roman.

"Maybe, just maybe," says Dean with a thinking look on his face.

"Stop being so dramatic, Iris goes through my stuff all the time," says Ariana, waving her hand in the air.

"So Seth, it seems like the girl you love is a thief as well, how does that change your feelings?" asks Dean, this subject not being one that everyone has to avoid. It was actually normal for everyone to make a comment about it.

"Still the same," says Seth, not taking Dean's side after he made fun out of him.

"Why? Do you go through my stuff when I'm not looking?" questions Dean, Roman taking the tape out of Dean's hands.

"Goodbye?" questions Roman. "Is it an album of some sort?" he asks Ariana.

"Don't know, let's put in in and see shall we?" suggests Ariana and Roman goes and puts it in. The tape plays and for a while they see nothing but a blank screen.

"Can we take it off now? It's boring," says Dean and just as he does Iris's form comes into view.

" _Right, it's playing,"_ they hear Iris say as she sits down in front. They all look at each other and Ariana sits up looking more alert than ever. It was Iris on the other end, sitting down in a chair in what seemed to be one of the many hotel rooms they stayed in. _"Ok, well I have to get this done before any of you guys come back so…"_ says Iris. Roman pauses the video, looking at the others.

"That's Iris," Ariana states the obvious.

"What the heck is this?" asks Dean, none of them getting a good vibe off of this.

"I hate to be the one to say it but the tape does say 'Goodbye' on the front," Roman reminds them all. "So I guess this is…" he trails off only for Seth to finish off his sentence for him.

"Goodbye," Seth finishes for Roman.

"Do…do we watch it?" asks Dean, unsure because of everything. Mainly because Iris was still alive and because if she wanted them to watch it she would have told them, but she didn't.

"I-I don't know," says Ariana, unsure of what to think of all of this.

"What if there's something important on there?" asks Roman, making a valid point.

"Play it," says Seth and then looks at the others. "Unless anyone objects?" he says but the rest just shake their heads. They were all curious and anxious to see what Iris had left for them on this video. Up until now Iris had done so many unexplained things and maybe seeing this video would help answer all those questions.

"Ok," says Roman and then presses the button to play. They had no idea what was on this video. For Seth, his main reasoning for watching it was because he hadn't heard Iris's voice in a long time. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time and he just missed her. Maybe this video would bring him closer to her.

* * *

 **Reviews would be awesome! : )**

 **Next Chapter: Obviously, the guys watching the tape!**


	52. The Tape

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next update guys! I hope everyone likes it! : )**

 **Jade: Hmm, quite possibly. That's a good storyline but yeah, totally crazy! Crazy and amazing!  
I could only wonder what would happen if you ever did drop the food and drinks on the customers. But it's a good thing you aren't clumsy over there, it'd be a health violation to you and others ; )  
Yeah and thanks! My next story is going to be relatively short but I do have another announcement to make once I've done this story. I know you're impatient but as always I'm not going to tell you cause I love you so much : D  
Good that you can imagine that because that's exactly what I want it to be like. But yeah, they are so cute together.  
Emilio, interesting. I think its cute. But don't worry, Mini Seth's name is in this chapter. So you finally have a name to call him by.  
These flashbacks are all for you! Plus they tie in with the chapter on how Seth is feeling or what he's doing, I made sure of that. I think quite a lot of babies are hair pullers. Me, well I was a biter. Made my mum bleed! I think we both were already labeled as trouble when we were babies. Trouble was actually my nickname given to me by my uncles whilst I was growing up.  
Well, I'm hoping it went well too. Although I could totally imagine you as one of those people that might drop a watch inside a patient ; )  
Yeah, maybe I can do a bunch of one shots later for this story and that could be one of the premises. Dean walking around and cleaning!  
Yes, here I'll give you some. (Hands over a box of tissues to Jade).  
Thanks for reviewing as always! : )**

 **CiCix3: Thank you and I'll think about it. Yes, I'm going to be difficult about it. No one trusts Andrea. But aw, I know everyone wants to seem the trio together as a family. But you're going to have to be patient. She says to the pregnant woman who's hormones are up and down, lol. : )**

 **Becky: Thanks! I love writing cliffhangers! Yes, Seth and the baby are too cute. Thank you, you rock too! : )**

 **Ayesha: (Hands over tissues) Stop crying will ya? Damn it, you always do this to me. But I can't tell you anything about what I'm going to do next, just stay hopeful! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: I totally knew it! Cool, I have a nickname that I actually like! Yeah, he is isn't he? Well I hope you like it! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: I wonder what you're going to say after this : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 52:**

" _Seth, what would you do if I wasn't here anymore?" Iris asks her boyfriend, sitting opposite from him at the restaurant he'd taken her to. Iris seemed to be getting more serious about them as time went on but she wasn't getting the same vibes from her boyfriend._

" _What do you mean?" asks Seth, his eyes scanning the menu as Iris looks at him._

" _Like, what if I wasn't around anymore?" she rewords the question in a way so he can understand it._

" _Dead gone or disappeared gone?" questions Seth, Iris rolling her eyes._

" _Either, both," says Iris, not really caring. Seth hadn't ever said he loved her. But she knows she loves him. It made her wonder if Seth felt the same. If he was scared about feeling that way about her. Or if he didn't feel that way about her. She did have a tendency to get in too deep too quickly. At least that's what Ariana had told her._

" _Uh, dead gone then sad. Disappeared gone then sad still," answers Seth, that not satisfying Iris. Seth wondered why Iris was asking such random questions but he just answered them any way he could._

" _Ugh, men!" says Iris, sitting back in her seat with an annoyed look on her face. Seth finally looks up at her and realizes that she's looking upset. He didn't know what he'd done to make her upset but he always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. "Sad? Seriously?" she asks him and then gets up to leave. Not being able to take it any longer._

" _Hey, Iris!" Seth calls after her after which he takes off after her. He grabs her by the wrist but she doesn't turn to look at him. "Let's dance," he suggests and all but drags her to the dance floor, pulling her body close to his. "Iris, what is it?" he then asks her, looking at her as she continues to avoid his gaze._

" _Well what kind of an answer is that?" questions Iris, keeping one hand in Seth's and the other on his shoulder. She looks up at him and then says, "If I die you're gonna be sad? Or if you don't find me tomorrow you're gonna be sad? Like, what the hell is that?"_

" _The truth," says Seth, understanding what had gotten her so riled. "Do you want me to be happy about those scenarios?" he then asks her, realizing he's in hot water when she sends a glare his way. Something she doesn't do often. "To be honest, I don't know how I'd feel in either of those scenarios. I've never really experienced those with a girl before. I say sad because that's what I should be feeling if either of those things ever happened to you. But who knows, maybe I'll be a right mess. I mean, you won't be there to get me to stick to my schedule. You won't be there to train with me in the ring because Dean or Roman refuse to. You won't be there to tell me what colors look good on me when I go shopping. My life would be…significantly different," he explains to her, knowing he's off the hook as soon as he notices her eyes soften._

" _So," starts Iris, taking her hand out of Seth's and placing both her hands on his shoulders as his hands go to her waist. "What you're saying is if I wasn't around then you wouldn't be able to function right?" she asks and he nods his head, anything to make her happy and see her smile again._

" _I guess, if that's how it sounds," answers Seth. "But can we please not talk about you not being around? You're here right now and I want to enjoy this time together," he says, swaying back and forth with her in cue to the music. Iris chuckled and nodded her head, complying with his request. If Seth couldn't imagine doing all those things without her then it meant his feelings were deeper than he led on. Which meant it wouldn't be long before he tells her he loves her. And she'd be ready because she loves him with all her heart._

* * *

" _Hi everyone,"_ says Iris, and all of them can't help but smile at the greeting she gave them. It was filled with her warm smile and a small wave. _"I know you're all wondering what this all is but I guess it's quite obvious. I wasn't sure if this video was needed but then I thought of some things that you'd need to know, things that I couldn't tell you in person,"_ she says as everyone looks on. _"I don't have much time so I'll get cracking, after all you guys could be back any second"._ There's a brief pause before Iris starts speaking again.

Seth takes the chance to look at Iris, really look at her. That video was from when she was traveling around with them. Despite the fact she was tired a lot of the time, she still managed to look great and take his breath away.

" _If you're all watching this then it means…"_ Iris trails off and Ariana leans in closer to Dean. Dean wraps his arms around her, protecting her and making her feel safe. _"Well it means I'm not around anymore,"_ she says with a sigh, everyone noticing the sad features the grace her face momentarily. _"I bet you're glad Ari, you always say I never shut up,"_ she comments. Ariana shakes her head as tears well up in her eyes, she'd rather have her best friend alive and well, talking her ear off, than the silence that follows.

" _Anyway,"_ starts Iris. _"I know everyone has a lot of questions, about why I did what I did. At first, I thought I'll get out of trying to explain everything because I'd literally be on my deathbed but then I realized that was wrong,"_ she explains, that being a characteristic of Iris that everyone was aware of. _"You guys deserve more than that because you're my best friend, my brothers and a great friend,"_ she says, everyone knowing she gave them individual titles. _"So, I'm making this and hopefully you won't be able to stay mad for too long"_.

"As if we ever could," Dean comments to Ariana, making her smile.

" _I don't know if I ever got a chance to tell you this but the reason I didn't tell anyone about my condition was because I knew it would make everyone really sad, or is that wishful thinking?"_ she asks no one in particular. _"Um, when I found out from Darren, and please don't beat him for knowing everything, that I had to choose between me and my baby because of some complication…it was tough. We all know what happened after my relationship broke down from Seth, I left without a word. But what I didn't tell you guys was that I kind of, uh, spent a couple of days just inebriated. The only thing I could think about was my next drink and it was a tough few days. Then I met Rick and, I don't know, I sort of just stopped doing that. I focused all my time and energy on him, needing something to distract me,"_ she explains.

"Where are you going?" Ariana asks Seth, Roman pauses the video and Seth has his back to everyone.

"I can't listen to this," says Seth, his heart breaking at every word Iris was telling them. She basically just told them that because of him she'd turned to alcohol and he can't imagine causing something so horrible to happen to her.

"Why not?" asks Dean and Ariana glares at him for being so insensitive. "No, you're always saying you want to face up to your past mistakes so stop being a coward and sit down, listen to this! That poor girl made this video for all of us and you owe her to sit down and listen to what she has to say!" he tells Seth, Seth turning around and looking taken aback at what Dean just said.

"Dean's right," agrees Roman. "You can't just run away every time someone mentions what you did. Besides, Iris forgave you for a reason so you owe her," he goes on. Seth glances at both his best friends before finally taking a seat once again in the recliner. Roman plays the tape once more and they all sit and listen, Seth looking away from the screen. He knows it's just a tape but he can't meet Iris's eyes after finding that out.

" _I felt sick to my stomach one day and found out I was pregnant,"_ says Iris, running a hand through her hair as a small smile stays on her face. _"I guess you could say, I felt like I had a purpose again. Like my living meant something to someone. I know I was with Rick and everything but he didn't make me feel the way this baby had made me felt. He didn't make me feel like I was important in life, he was just a way to stop me from feeling so heartbroken all the time and wallowing in self pity,"_ she explains. _"Despite me drinking less when I started dating Rick, it was still more than I usually have. More than anybody should usually have. And we were just having fun I guess. Darren wanted to conduct a few tests, routine tests for a woman who's pregnant and he found something. I won't bore you with the details but he told me it was life threatening"._ At this point Iris's gaze is lowered to her hands.

Seth notices in the video Iris is twiddling her thumbs, something he'd grown accustomed to and loved about her. She could do or say anything but when it came down to that action alone, he always knew something was wrong. And he was glad for it too, there were times when he couldn't read Iris and that action alone helped him to see that she wasn't as fine as she made out to be.

" _I don't know for sure if my drinking was a reason why,"_ says Iris, the purpose for saying this in the video was for no one to find out Seth was the Father. But that was moot right now because they all knew he was. _"I sort of blamed myself for it all but then Darren, he started to tell me all about the…the abortion process,"_ she says, wiping a tear at the corner of her eye. _"He was surprised when I told him I don't need to know about it because I'm keeping the baby. The poor guy did try and convince me on several occasions to think it through but my mind was made up. This baby was so precious to me, in a way that you can't understand. Darren kept trying to get me to consider that option till the date came that I could no longer go through with an abortion"._

At first Seth did wonder why Iris didn't get an abortion but then when he realized that that baby could be his, he understood Iris's dilemma. He was a father and for Iris, being a mother began when she found out she was pregnant. He can't imagine just how difficult that decision must have been but he knows for sure he would have made that same decision because no matter what, a parent should put their child first. Its an automatic reaction.

" _I was relieved because it meant no more pestering from Darren,"_ says Iris, chuckling as Seth finally looks at her when he hears the sound of her laugh. He smiles subconsciously as he watches Iris smile. _"As time went on I came more to terms with the fact that I wasn't going to be around anymore and that's when I decided to fly back out and fix things with everyone. I thought I could come back, make things right and die…peacefully. I couldn't live with myself if I left things the way they were, a mess,"_ she says.

Seth knows it's all his fault. He's the one that somehow got Iris pregnant, he's the one that broke her heart leading to her drinking and he's the cause for everything having been a mess in the first place. He doesn't know if it was gaining everyone's friendship back once again or the fact that Iris's had forgiven him but he was starting to feel less guilty every day.

" _So I flew back and well you guys know the rest,"_ says Iris. _"And I did it, I managed to get all you guys to be friends again and return everything back to the way it was supposed to be. I know everyone will be mad with my decision but I know for a fact that if anyone understands me, it's Roman. You have JoJo and, well, you know why I couldn't put myself before my baby,"_ she says as Roman nods her head, never having been angry with her for one second. _"Ari, I know as my best friend you'll be upset that you were out the loop about it all but I also know that you'd be one of the saddest,"_ she says, a tear escaping her eye as Ariana looks on and can't help her own from falling. _"Just know this, it wasn't anything personal and if there was one person that I could tell, then it would have been you. But how could I when you finally got everything you wanted in life. You got_ _ **the**_ _Dean Ambrose to commit and put a ring on it,"_ she says.

"Oh Iris," says Ariana, never having been able to stay mad at Iris for long.

" _You've stuck by me through my crappy childhood and if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't even be here,"_ says Iris. _"But I'd like to think that I made up for not telling you by giving to you the most precious thing I have in the whole world,"_ she says. _"Which brings me to my next order of business, why you and the lunatic fringe get this,"_ she says, holding on to her stomach.

Dean and Ariana look at each other, they both know as long as Seth is around he'll be taking care of his son. But they were still honored to know that if Iris trusted anyone with her son, it was them.

" _Well, I know I'm going to die and when I thought about it, I asked myself one question. Who do I trust most in this world?"_ says Iris. _"And without a doubt it was my best friend. I know you've done a lot for me and I was just hoping you'd do this last thing. It's a big ask, believe me I know but…if I want my child calling anyone 'Mom' , someone who's not me, I'd want it to be you. You know, I always envisioned you being the Godmother to my child but it looks like that's not going to happen so I want you to be his or her Mother. I realized you'd be a good Mother from the way you took care of me as a big sister when we were this small,"_ she says, gesturing with her fingers.

" _You're a caring person Ari and I know sometimes you hate showing that but I hope my child can understand that just as I did,"_ says Iris and Ariana holds back her tears. _"I've never seen Dean as Father material but I know he has a knack with kids, no matter how much he denies it. Mainly because he acts like one himself_ , _"_ she says, making them all laugh.

As they watch Seth realizes that he's not going to get the answer her wants. He wanted to know why he wasn't told he was the Father but judging by how Iris is going on he knows he won't find out. He's actually quite shocked that Iris wouldn't even mention it after thinking she was going to die, did she think he wasn't worthy of being a Father?

" _My baby's Father,"_ starts Iris at which Seth's ears perk up. _"He's…great. He's a nice, kind hearted guy but the sole responsibility of a kid is something I cannot drop on him. No one knows I'm leaving and I can't just leave him in quicksand so call me whatever you like but…I want it to stay like this. I really hope he doesn't hold any grudges against me and I know he'll make a great Father to a kid one day but…I can't take this chance with mine. Uh, we all know Rick isn't the committing type,"_ she says and they all know that the entire thing was about Seth but Iris tried to cover it up in the end. The problem is, they all know Seth is the Father. _"Sorry, forgot I told you guys about him already. I guess I'd rather call him Father than Rick cause it makes it easier to keep my baby away from him"._

Seth knows that's not the whole truth but he also knows that if Iris was more specific then she'd give away him being the Father which he understands. But what he still doesn't get is if she thinks he'd be a great Dad, why did she not give him the opportunity to do so?

" _Roman, since Dean gets to play the Father you can be the Godfather,"_ says Iris.

"Gee, thanks (!)" comments Roman, making everyone smile.

" _I'm glad it's turned out this way otherwise I'd have to pick between you and Dean and I don't think I could have ever done that,"_ says Iris which makes sense to all of them, especially since they know Dean would have thrown a tantrum if Iris didn't choose him. _"Ok, what else,"_ she says and they can tell she's trying to cover all bases. _"Names!"_ exclaims Iris, making them all chuckle, this is exactly how she would be right now and they all miss her like this.

Iris is the giddy, excited girl and seeing her lying in a hospital bed isn't exactly how any one of them imagine her. She isn't normal if she isn't smiling or laughing or sitting still.

" _Ok, I want her to be called Lily Buckley,"_ says Iris and then carefully thinks about it. _"Lily R Buckley,"_ she says to be exact. _"I bet you can all guess what the R stands for but I don't want 'Rick' as her middle name. I want it as 'R',"_ she says and in that moment Seth knows it means that if it was a girl her name would have been Lily Rollins Buckley. _"Rick's last name, lets not even go there because it is horrible,"_ she goes on to say.

Seth smiles and doesn't know if luck was on his side when Iris met Rick because Rick's first initial is his last. But he's glad otherwise Iris wouldn't even be considering putting his name in there, at least that's what he thinks. This all makes him all the more eager for him wanting her awake. He has so many questions running through his mind.

" _I know I've been saying it's a girl but I know that there's a chance it could still be a boy,"_ says Iris as Seth eagerly awaits for the name that his son will be called by. As long as it's something Iris likes, he's not bothered. He knows any name she chooses will be the one that they're meant to call their son. _"Evan R Buckley,"_ reveals Iris, smiling at the sound of it. " _What do you guys think? They're ok right?"_ she asks even though they all know she knows she won't get a response. _"If it doesn't suit my baby then you're welcome to keep something else as long as it's not Batman,"_ she says as Dean lets out a disgruntled sigh.

"She knew you too well huh?" says Roman, looking at Dean. All of a sudden the baby starts crying and Seth shoots off to the side, picking up his son and cradling him close to his chest.

"Ssh," says Seth, bringing him back to where he was sitting and sits down with his son in his arms. "It's alright Evan, Dad's here," he says as the rest of the group smile at the exchange before continuing to watch the video. It was official, Seth and Iris's son is called Evan.

" _Well I guess that's it, I hope I addressed everything,"_ says Iris, all of them knowing she didn't address the baby's paternity properly. But they also knew she had her reasons and would have to wait till she was awake before that particular question could be answered. _"I know that I've given the parenting role to Dean and Ariana but I want you all to be involved. Roman, Seth, you guys are my friends too and I want you to teach my baby things that I won't be able to or things that Dean and Ariana can't. But moreover, I want you to look after him or her. Never let him or her feel that something's missing in their life, make him or her feel like they've been given everything in the world and so much more,"_ she says and everyone can tell Iris is wrapping it up. _"I am so proud of all of you and I love each and every one of you, please don't ever forget that. And don't be sad about me not being there, I'm leaving this place with everything that I ever wanted. I'm leaving peacefully unlike others who don't get the privilege to do this. Please take care of each other and…just live,"_ **she finishes. The video then shows Iris getting up to switch of the camera, the screen now going blank.**

No one says a word as Roman presses the button and then proceeds to take the tape out. They all sit there, taking in what they've been told. Roman, Dean and Ariana know that some of the things Iris said may have hit Seth hard but as they watch him looking down on Evan they know it'll get sorted.

"I don't care what she says I'm still calling him Tidbit," comments Dean, breaking the tension and it works because everyone laughs.

"Well you called her Hot Mama ever since she was pregnant so I think it'd be weird if you did call Evan by his actual name," says Ariana, placing a kiss on Dean's cheek.

"Right, I think it's time we head off to bed, I'm tired," says Dean and Ariana agrees with him.

"You got everything handled Seth?" asks Ariana, looking at Evan. Seth nods his head knowing exactly how to take care of his son. He doesn't know what Iris did or didn't see in him but he was going to prove to her that her decision to not tell him about his son was a mistake.

* * *

"Hey Iris," says Seth, coming into her hospital room. He greeted her like this always, at first it felt kind of weird but he had gotten used to it. And it made him feel better because he was actually talking to her. It made everything seem a little more normal and a little less intense. Seth sits down and puts Evan to one side who'd fallen asleep on his way over here. He knew Evan shouldn't really be here but Seth knows that Evan needs his Mum as much as he needs his Dad. "I had a surprise but he fell asleep," he says, putting the brakes on the stroller and sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

Seth looks at the heart monitor and it always soothes him when he can see Iris's normal heartbeat. It always gives the reassurance that she's alive and well and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He takes Iris's hand in his and just looks at her, he was actually starting to see a bit of color in her cheeks. It wasn't very noticeable but there was definitely an element of pink there that wasn't there before.

"Evan, as we've just found out you named him," starts Seth. "Is an angel. Just like you actually," he says, gently bringing her hand up as he leans his elbows on the bed. "He's no trouble, maybe a little in the night but I don't mind because Dean ends up looking like a zombie the next day and I like to think I'm getting my own back since he laughed his ass off when I got thrown up on," he says with a small laugh to himself. "I have so many questions Iris, and you can't answer them. You said it yourself that I would be a good Dad so why couldn't I be trusted to look after our child? I like to think you have a reasonable excuse but…I don't know why I'm even talking about this," he says and sighs to himself.

Despite the fact that if it wasn't for Evan looking like him he wouldn't know Evan was his, he can't seem to stay mad at Iris. He just sits there and looks at her, waiting for those eyes to open. So he can look in to them and tell her he loves her. So he can let her know how much he cares about her. But most of all, so they can become a family.

"I know you haven't had a chance to see or hold Evan since those nurses laid him on you so, even though he's asleep, I'll put him next to you. Maybe he can get his Mommy to wake up," says Seth and then gets up and picks up Evan, careful not to wake him up. "The funny thing is that you're both asleep, like Mother like son," he says with a smile. He gently puts Evan down next to Iris, making sure to keep his hands on his son at all times. He then moves Iris's right arm and puts it around Evan. Seth keeps a hand on Evan and takes Iris's right hand in his. "See? Perfect," he says, more to himself.

He wishes it could be like this all the time. He wishes that in reality Iris was sleeping just like Evan, at home in bed and he was lying with them both, holding them close. They'd be the perfect family in his eyes. All of a sudden he feels Iris's hand squeeze his. He doesn't know if his mind is playing tricks so he looks at his hand and can actually see Iris's grip on his.

"Iris?" says Seth quickly, looking at her for any signs to see if she's opening her eyes. "Iris, can you hear me?" he asks but she doesn't respond, her grip remaining tight on his hand. "I-I have to get Darren," he says to himself and takes off Iris's hand from, even though he didn't want to. He puts Evan back in the stroller and then opens the door, telling one of the nurses to get Darren. "I felt her hold my hand," he says to Darren, no other explanation needed. Darren starts to check Iris over as Seth keeps a hand on her forehead, excited for the first time in days.

"Hmm," says Darren to himself as Seth gives him a questioning look.

"What? Is everything ok?" asks Seth worriedly.

"That's the thing, yeah," says Darren, looking closer at Iris. "She's in the same state I left her in, I've checked all the vitals and they're all coming off the same," he then says, looking Seth in the eyes.

"You don't believe me, do you?" asks Seth as Darren tries to think of the right words to say.

"I'm not saying that," says Darren. "It's just, well you're a new Father and you have been mostly taking care of Evan by yourself or spending your time in here with Iris. It is understandable-" he doesn't get a chance to finish off his sentence because Seth cuts him off.

"I am not lying!" protests Seth. "She gripped my hand, I could feel it. I'm not imagining things, she-she-she held my hand," he says, not looking to back down.

"Everything I see suggests otherwise," says Darren. "I'm not accusing you of anything its just, it can get on top of people. The stress," he explains but Seth shakes his head.

"I know what I saw," says Seth adamantly. Darren nods his head but Seth knows he still doesn't believe him. Seth knows he didn't imagine it either, Iris was responding to him meaning that he got through to her, she could hear him. He looks at Iris and takes her hand in his again, wishing for her to do it again.

* * *

"What's the update doc?" asks Liza, as soon as Darren closes the door to Iris's room behind him, leaving Seth in there.

"No change," answers Darren sadly and after glancing in the room one more time he leaves from there.

"What happened? She awake?" asks Jade, quickly coming over to where Liza stood outside the room.

"No," answers Liza in confusion. "But Seth, he said she moved. I don't get it," she goes on to say.

"Do you think he's imagining things?" asks Jade, feeling sympathetic towards the man in there as he held onto Iris's hand and continues to stare down at her.

"No, do you?" asks Liza at which Jade shakes her head. They'd both seen Seth coming and going and if anything, this would be a less stressful time so he couldn't be seeing things. By now, it was obvious he was falling into a routine of some sort. One in which he was dividing his time between his son and Iris.

"Keep an eye on her?" asks Jade and Liza nods her head. They knew Darren didn't want to build up his own hopes but at the same time the checks conducted came back unchanged. They'd have to keep a closer eye on Iris to see what was actually going on.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated because I love them all so much! : )**

 **Next Chapter: Seth tells the gang about what happened!**


	53. Believe Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next one guys! Enjoy! : )**

 **CiCix3: Because I like making you cry? Not really, its just one of those things. (Hands over tissues). Uh…I'll think about it. Lol, don't hate me! : )**

 **Ayesha: What was different? Aw, I'm sorry for making you sad. But lets see if I can make it up to you : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Where the hell have you been? Seriously, thought you vanished off the face of the earth, ha ha. Yes I do miss them actually. Don't disappear on me again for such a long time, you'll be giving me heart attacks next ; )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: That means I need to start planning and preparing, ha ha. Aw, thanks! I shall try to live up to your expectations, lol. Nah, I'm just gonna do what I want : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: We all do and thank you! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Ha ha, you make me laugh. She is alive cause she's breathing. She's just in a long state of unconsciousness. I think you need to pick your words carefully my love : )**

 **Paisley2: (Hands over tissues) Yeah Iris, wake up jeez : )**

 **Seth rollins babe: Thank you, i'm glad you do! Yay, I love it when people tell me they're addicted to it. As for Iris, well we shall see. I hope you like this one! : )**

* * *

 **CHPATER 53:**

"And he didn't believe you?" questions Dean, pacing the apartment they were all in. He, Ariana and Roman had to go into work and as soon as they were finished they came straight back. Only to be bombarded with the fact that Iris moved and it was ignored by the doctors.

"Not one bit," says Seth bitterly. "He thought I was imagining it all," he tells them.

"Were you?" asks Roman, deciding someone needed to play bad cop here. They couldn't take the risk of hoping Iris was gonna wake up when it was possible Seth thought he saw something.

"Absolutely not!" defends Seth. "And you know what? No wonder Darren wouldn't believe me if my own friend doesn't!" he says angrily. Why was everyone thinking that it didn't happen when it did? He would never lie about something like this.

"Guys, calm it. Evan's down for now," says Ariana, coming out of the nursery. She decided Seth needed to rest and had been taking care of Evan since Seth got back.

"How can I when my own friend thinks I'm imagining things?" questions Seth.

"Ok," says Ariana, walking over and sitting down right next to Seth. "Seth, look at me," she says and he looks into her eyes. "Did it really happen?" she asks him but for some reason he doesn't get mad when she asks him, not the way Darren and Roman did.

"Yes, it did," Seth simply states and Ariana nods her head.

"Then I believe you," says Ariana, winking at Dean. His whole positive thing had rubbed off on her and she knew Seth wouldn't make up something like that.

"I'm sorry, but I know what it's like being a Father," starts Roman, looking at Seth. "I know how stressful it can be and I couldn't have imagined Galina being in a coma at the same time but if you're sure-" Roman isn't able to finish because Seth cuts him off.

"I'm sure," says Seth.

"Alright then," says Roman.

"Plus it'd be stupid for him to make the whole thing up considering he'd be gutted when it turned out it didn't happen, I mean Seth wouldn't do this to himself," says Dean, making a lot of sense to everyone.

"But what can we do?" asks Roman. "You've told Darren and he checked her over saying everything was alright, nothing had changed. So maybe it was a fluke," he suggests.

"Well then that's really shitty and Iris can do so much better," comments Dean, standing in the middle of the living room.

"Seth, I'm curious to know but when exactly did Iris move?" questions Ariana.

"Oh, um well I was talking to her," starts Seth, thinking back to the day's events. "I just thought it was wrong that Evan hadn't been anywhere near her so I got him out and put him next to her. Kept one hand on him and the other I used to hold Iris's hand," he explains to her and Ariana smiles at the sweetness of the moment. "It was the perfect moment," he admits with a small smile himself as he remembers it.

"Is that when Iris squeezed your hand?" asks Ariana and Seth nods his head.

"She squeezed my hand but then I let go of her because I had to get Darren," Seth tells her.

"What are you thinking?" asks Dean, directing the questions at Ariana.

"I'm thinking that lightening may just strike in the same place twice," answers Ariana.

"So if Seth does exactly the same thing then she might do it again?" asks Roman for clarification.

"Maybe," says Ariana. "There's a chance it won't work but…" she trails off.

"It's all we've got," says Seth and Ariana nods her head. It's all they had right now and they know they have to work with what they've got. Seth actually felt kind of hopeful…more so than when he was getting Darren to see Iris. He, and everybody else, just hopes it works. All they had been doing so far is hoping and maybe just maybe it'd pay off.

"Ok, good luck," says Ariana as she puts out her arm to stop Roman and Dean from going in.

"Wait, you guys aren't coming in with me?" asks Seth and Ariana shakes her head firmly.

"Nope," says Ariana. "Some people say that in a coma, a person can listen to what you say. If that is true, us gathering around and making a plan won't motivate Iris. Something you said must have made her want to do what she did so…" she trails off.

"Go in there and work your magic," finishes Dean. They all wish him luck and then disperse, Seth going in there with Evan. He honestly had no idea if this was going to work but it was worth a shot.

* * *

"Hey Iris," says Seth, sitting down on the chair and keeping the stroller near him. "I really thought you were going to wake up yesterday when I felt you hold on to my hand," he admits to her, knowing she can hear him. "But you cheated me Iris, when Darren came you didn't do it. I don't know why and again I can't ask you anything but I'm hoping you'll do it again," he says, taking her hand in his. "I was so happy when I felt your grip, please do it again. We need you back with us," he says, placing her palm on the side of his face.

Seth looks at everyone on the other side of the window who give him encouraging nods. They're all depending on him and he can't let them down. Also, there's a part of him that wants to prove what he saw wasn't his imagination running wild.

"Look, I brought someone who wants to meet you today," says Seth, taking Evan out of the stroller and holding him. "We've named him Evan, just like you wanted us too," he says and puts him besides Iris. "Evan Rollins Buckley, right?" he says, holding her hand just like he did yesterday. "It's a great name you know," he comments, using his thumb to stroke the back of her hand. "None of us can live without you Iris, please," he comes close to begging and smiles when he sees Evan playing. "See? He knows when he's next to his Mama, he's all smiley," he says and Seth freezes when he feels Iris's hand squeeze his. "Iris?" he asks but she doesn't respond. Without making too much noise he looks up at the guys with a smile and gestures for them to go get Darren.

"Holy shit, it worked!" exclaims Dean before running off to go find Darren.

"Do we go in there?" asks Ariana, wanting to see this.

"I think we should wait for Darren, what if she stops doing it?" asks Roman and they both knew they couldn't take that chance. This may have just been a lucky coincidence and they had to make sure Darren got to her first. Darren instantly comes with Dean and goes in the room, the rest of them following behind and making sure to keep quiet.

"Let me see," says Darren eagerly, knowing that if all of them saw it then Seth mustn't have been hallucinating. Seth sighs and shakes his head.

"She let go," answers Seth, looking down and feeling upset with himself.

"Damn it!" says Ariana, shaking her head. "Darren, will you still please just look her over?" she requests him and he nods his head and does what he needs to do.

"I'm sorry guys but everything is absolutely the same," Darren tells them all. He gives them a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

"What the hell Iris?" questions Dean as everyone looks on at him confused. "Oh so Seth can talk to her and that's not weird but I'm having a go at her and that is," he then comments.

"You're seriously going to tell off a woman that's lying in a coma?" questions Roman.

"Damn right," says Dean stubbornly. "Just because she's in a coma doesn't mean she can get away with everything," he then mumbles to himself but everyone hears.

"I don't get it," says Ariana. "Why did she let go?" she then asks, moving to stand behind Seth and keeps a hand on his shoulder.

"I have absolutely no idea," says Seth, feeling confused about it all himself. "One minute it seemed like she was never going to let go and the next…she just did," he tells them all.

"Maybe we should just leave it," suggests Roman.

"How can you say that?" asks Ariana in disbelief.

"Because there's nothing we can do," says Roman, not wanting to give anyone false hopes. "Maybe she's not ready to come out of the coma yet and we can't force these things," he says and everyone knows he's right. "It's just a waiting game," he then says as everyone tries to come to terms with the fact that Iris is going to be in a coma longer than they thought.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

"You ok?" I hear Dean ask me as he comes into the room and takes a seat next to me on the edge of the bed. Taking a hold of my hand and intertwining it with his.

"I put too much of my hopes into this," I tell him with a sigh. I shouldn't have been so sure that it'd work and despite the fact it kind of did none of us got the result we expected.

"I think we all did," Dean tells me. "She will get better," she reassures me and I turn my head to look at him.

"Its hard Dean, this is the second longest time I'm going through without having talked to Iris," I explain to him, hoping he'd understand. "The longest time being when she left after what Seth did," I add on.

"And you can complain all about that to her when she wakes up," Dean tells me, putting an arm around me and kissing the side of my head.

"I know you miss her too," I say, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Of course I do," says Dean, sounding offended that it needs to be said which makes me chuckle. "I got no one to joke around with who doesn't take it seriously. Got no one to feed me. No one to tell me off for swearing so much," he goes on, a smile covering my face. "Oh that's it, let her come out of this and she is gonna get it from me," he comments as I turn my head to look up at him.

"Who knew someone apart from me someone could grow on Dean Ambrose so much?" I question, remembering to when we first got together. Dean thought Iris was too perky and basically needed to shut up. But then he got used to it and they started to get along and…things changed.

"I know, its kinda scary what you do to me," says Dean, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Me?" I ask, my voice just above a whisper.

"Well yeah, before you I wouldn't even talk to many people. Kept to myself. Now I just, I dunno, I'm not like that anymore," he explains to me in any way he can.

"Is that a bad thing?" I then ask him.

"Maybe, cause then I wouldn't be so sad about Iris," Dean admits to me. I raise my head and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"But then you wouldn't have had all that fun with her either would you?" I start to get him thinking. "You wouldn't have the things you just said you don't have right now that you miss. Iris telling you off for swearing. Her cooking. And you'd have no one to joke around with when Seth and Roman aren't in the mood," I go on to explain to him.

"True," says Dean with a nod of his head. Its going to be a long road ahead of us, adjusting to Iris not being around us as she should. Without it being said though, we're all supporting each other. And when Iris wakes up, she'll find us just like she left us. I just hope that day comes soon.

* * *

 **ROMAN POV**

I can't believe it worked. Iris responded but none of us got to see it. Her body was covering her and Seth's hand from our angle. I don't disbelieve Seth but maybe it would have been better if that didn't happen. Because it doesn't seem to be making a difference as to whether her condition has improved or not. I thought it would be harder to convince everyone that we're going to have to leave it, especially Ariana but surprisingly it was easier than I thought.

None of us want to believe we won't get Iris back. But we all do need to accept this can go on for longer than we thought. That's it's a longer term situation we're just going to have to deal with. It's not nice to think about it like that but its more realistic. It'll be better for us and Evan. We need to get him into a routine and focus on our work too. Even though the only thing on any of our minds is Iris. But if me, Dean or Ariana can't accept it, especially in front of Seth then there's no hope for him. He needs to understand that Iris could be out for a longer time so he needs to spend all his energy taking care of Evan. It's a difficult decision but the right one nonetheless.

* * *

 _*A MONTH AFTER EVAN'S BIRTH*_

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Hey Ariana," says Nikki, walking up to her as they stand at the Gorilla ready for their match.

"Hi," says Ariana. It had been a month since she lost her best friend to a coma and she was keeping up a brave face. One that was a total lie because she was not ok with it. She wasn't ok with the fact that her best friend was in a coma and she couldn't do anything about it. They were all still flying back and forth, except for Seth who's been told he can come back whenever he's ready.

"How's Iris doing?" asks Nikki, being brave and approaching the subject because they all knew it could end up lasting longer so they'd eventually have to talk about it.

"The same," answers Ariana, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sure she'll get better soon," Nikki reassures her, placing a hand on Ariana's shoulder and then going to make her entrance in the ring.

"You and me both," mutters Ariana to herself. Things had been tough and Ariana hated that every second Iris was in that coma she was missing out on Evan's life. She knows it's not Iris's fault but her heart was breaking that this little child would laugh or do something silly and each and every time Iris wasn't there to see it. They had been taking videos as much as they could but you can't plan whenever a kid will do something funny or amazing.

* * *

"Hey Iris, I brought you some daffodils, your favorite," says Seth, walking into Iris's hospital room ever so casually. It was the same thing every day, he'd bring her flowers and sit down and talk and then leave. He puts his hand on Iris's who gives him a tight squeeze. Seth smiles and then goes to put the new daffodils in the vase. "You know, if you only keep squeezing my hand then you might start to make me feel like I'm special or something," he says as he arranges the flowers.

After their failed attempt at showing Darren what Iris was doing, the group had to let it go. But as the time went on Iris began holding Seth's hand more frequently. He never bothered telling Darren because by the time he'd come, Seth would just end up looking like a mad man. He never told his friends either, he didn't feel it was right to get Ariana's hopes up and then see them get crushed. Ariana wasn't showing it but they all could tell she was having a hard time adjusting to all of this.

* * *

"Jade, he's here again!" shouts Liza, gesturing for her friend to run down the hallway. They both stand as far away as they can without getting caught but close enough to be able to see.

"Oh my, and more daffodils," says Jade with a dreamy sigh, looking at the man before her talk to the woman on the bed as if she was actually awake. "He is such a keeper," she comments.

"It is so sweet that he does this everyday," says Liza. "I really hope she gets better, for his sake".

"Yeah," agrees Jade, looking at them both. "Why can't I ever find someone so…like that," she comes out with, not being able to find the right word but when she thinks about it she doesn't think there is a word.

"You will," Liza reassures her. "He is so in love with her, I hope I'm here when she finally wakes up," she says and Jade nods her head in agreement. "Shit, bossman! Lets go," Liza quickly says as they notice Darren talking with someone at the other end of the hallway. They'd already been told off three times for standing around doing nothing. But in their defense they were ahead of their work.

* * *

"You know, even Mom thinks Evan's smile has gone completely on you," Seth talks to Iris. Obviously he had to inform his family that they had a new addition and they were ecstatic. He did get a bit of a beat down on why they weren't told he was going to be a Father but then he explained everything to his Mom who listened for ages and he swears she was crying by the end. He told them not to come down, not yet anyway because he didn't want it to be like this. He wanted Iris there when his family first see Evan and the same was going for everyone else. He could feel it that Iris would get better any day now. Still, he knew it was unfair to others. So if Iris didn't wake up in the next month, he'd have to get his family involved.

He had to get back to his job as well and couldn't take a baby so tiny around with him everywhere. And who else apart from his family would be ideal to look after Evan? He sure as hell wasn't going to ask Andrea who had done a disappearing act ever since Seth revealed he was Evan's Father.

"But yeah, the first thing they mention is the eyes and I feel so incredibly proud," Seth tells Iris. He continues to hold her hand and as long as she held his as well, he knew for sure she could hear him. "I just wish we didn't have to keep seeing you here, Ariana says everything is ok but its not. Roman acts like nothing's changed but even I know it bothers him and Dean…well his whole positive vibe is making me feel like I'm in a parallel universe," he says and can just imagine her laughing at that last comment. "Oops, I didn't realize," he then says gets up to leave. "Gotta go otherwise Roman will kill me for leaving him so long with Evan," he says. Seth presses his lips to the top of Iris's forehead and then leaves the room, ready to spend time with his son.

"Sorry," says Jade as she nearly knocks into Seth as he's leaving the room.

"Oh, that's alright," says Seth and then leaves from there, wondering why the nurse was giving him strange looks. But he just shrugs it off and goes home.

* * *

"I get that Ma," says Seth as he tries to get a word in edgeways. When he decided that his family shouldn't come over, well he sent a text message to his Mother. And then ignored her calls endlessly till just now when Roman handed him the phone and didn't tell him who it was. He glares at Roman as his Mother continues to shout down the phone. "You don't understand ma," he tries to explain.

" _Oh, I don't understand…."_ she goes off into another rant as he hits his head against a wall. _"You're purposely keeping me away from my Grandchild,"_ she continues and then says stuff along the lines of which he considers emotional blackmail.

"Look Ma, till Iris doesn't wake up no one's going anywhere," says Seth, trying to put his foot down. "Besides, there's so many of you so how can I let you all stay here? And we all know what you guys think of hotels, you and Dad would never stay in one and I don't have the space here for you," he tries to make his Mom see.

" _You have to come to terms with the fact that she may never wake up from this,"_ says his Mom in a sweet voice _. "Seth honey, you can't go on like this forever,"_ he listens to her and tries to not let her words affect him.

"Watch me," says Seth and then puts the phone down. "Next time its my Mom, please ignore it," he then orders Roman, putting the phone down and taking Evan off of Roman.

"She has a right to see her Grandkid," says Roman and Seth rolls his eyes at Roman siding with his parents. "Just because you can't cope with the eyes of pity doesn't mean _**he**_ should miss out," he tells his friend. Roman knows that Seth wouldn't be able to cope with all the 'I'm sorry's' and he also knows his family is very meddling and would not leave well enough alone.

"Yeah and I'll keep them all in the warehouse next door (!)" says Seth, walking around the room with Evan. "Its just…Iris shouldn't have to miss out on all this," he then says.

"As long as she's in hospital she will," Roman points out to him. "Look, maybe you should go to your family for a while," he then suggests and before Seth can say anything Roman says, "Let me finish". He gestures for his friend to sit down and does the same on the opposite couch. "Listen man, doing what you are isn't good for you. All you do is see Iris and look after Evan. Maybe it'd be good for you to go and see your family, let them take care of Evan for a bit whilst you relax and I don't know, have fun maybe?"

"You want me to have fun when Iris is in a hospital bed in a coma?" asks Seth.

"Do you think Iris would love to know that all you did was sit around with Evan?" Roman questions. "You think about that," he advises his friend before leaving and heading out. Seth sighs to himself as he comes to the conclusion that Roman is right, he needs a change of scenery and Evan needs to see his family. Iris would want that.

* * *

"Hi beautiful, more flowers unfortunately," says Seth, coming into the room with daffodils in his hands like usual. He'd finally agreed to take Evan to meet his family and they were leaving today, before he went he needed to see Iris. He'd gotten so used to seeing her everyday that he didn't know how he would cope with not being able to see her at least once. Seth removes the old daffodils and puts in the new ones, taking a seat next to Iris on the bed this time. "I have some news, it's something you won't really like," he tells her, keeping a hand on her forehead and the other in her hand.

"Oh, sorry," says Jade, realizing she's walked into a private moment between Seth and Iris.

"That's alright," says Seth and Jade leaves the room, going over to where Liza was.

"Oh my gosh he's here!" exclaims Jade, letting out a little squeal.

"What? You're joking, it's not time yet!" exclaims Liza, getting away from the desk and looking from afar. Seth had gotten into a routine and would come at a certain time during the day, the fact that he was here now was odd. "What's he doing here so early?" she questions Jade.

"I dunno," says Jade. "But I went in there and he was there and…something's wrong, isn't it?" she asks her friend, realization dawning on her.

"Well duh!" says Liza as if its obvious. "He shouldn't be here unless something is the matter which means something is going down," she tells her friend, looking at the window suspiciously.

"What do you think it could be?" questions Jade.

"I don't know but it can't be good," says Liza, knowing that for sure.

"Ok, well my parents are really glad that they have a Grandson," starts Seth, finding it hard to let Iris know he's leaving with Evan despite the fact that she's in a coma. It's not like she can do anything or say anything to him. "So much in fact that they want me to go back to Iowa and visit," he says. "At first I was dead set against it but then I realized it wasn't fair. I know you had your reasons for keeping Evan away from me but I can't do the same to my parents. Roman was right, they deserve to see their Grandson and…I guess I need to see them too. Whenever something would go wrong when I was a kid I'd run to Mom, I'd get made fun out of for being such a Mama's boy but that's how its always been. Even as I've grown up and right now, I think I really need her," he explains, hoping Iris would understand. "So, I'm taking Evan and we're going to visit them for a while. But don't worry, we'll be back as soon as we can, I promise," he says and then leans forward, placing a soft kiss on Iris's forehead. What he doesn't notice is Iris's hand clenching the bed sheets as he lets go and leaves from there.

* * *

 **Reviews are very much appreciated! : )**


	54. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next update guys! Unfortunately I will not be able to update tomorrow because I have a lot to do. Things which include meeting up with friends before I start my third year of university next week and watching night of champions! So interested to know who Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns will have as a partner! Anyways, enjoy! : )**

 **Guest: The only request I keep getting! But wait no longer : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Hey, we all need a voice of reason and that's nearly always Roman. I was thinking I'd have to go through all of my reviewers to try and suss out who it would be. So thanks for leaving me another review letting me know it was you. By the way, did you leave it incomplete? You wrote 'All in all:' and left it at that. Or is that you basically saying that's what you thought of the whole thing? : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Hey, that's not very nice. I might have to rethink our friendship now, its getting too dangerous : )**

 **CiCix3: Cool, I'll be like the drug that induces early labor! Although, its not very complimentary. Its ok, you can call him Colby as a nickname. I like that team. Can I be part of that team? Oh, by the way I don't think you'll be happy with the ending of this chapter. I have to stop these cliffhangers or you're gonna end up coming after me with a pitchfork : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Thank you! And only you would do something like that, ha ha! : )**

 **Daken's sister: Ouch, sounds absolutely painful. Are you binging on ice cream then? Yay, I made your day! Glad I could! : )**

 **Becky: He is isn't he? I have a nagging feeling you just may love it! : )**

 **Ayesha: Someone's getting excited, jumping up and down. Aw, love you too. Come on, how could you ever hate me? I'm too loveable! : )**

 **Paisley2: Yes, come on you should know by now how I like to end things! Aw, thanks. (Takes a bow) Hey, I'm one of those nurses! And I ain't creepy. We're crazy weirdos! That's a term better suited to us. Wait no longer for the next chapter but I have a feeling my ending to this one will get me battered : )**

 **Calwitch: We all do! I honestly have no idea what to say to anyone that reviews by saying they want Iris to wake up. I'm just like 'me too'. And that's all I got : )**

 **Kimmi1287: Another one wanting Iris to wake up. I seriously hope I don't kill you all because everyone keeps saying that I am. Ha ha : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you and we shall probably never know! Its one of those things : )**

 **Jade: Good, so you're not dead! Woo! Party poppers all around! Lol. Its fine, seriously. Take your damn time. If you're busy you're busy. Like I will be tomorrow! Good you're still reading. I can't help it, I love that clumsy ass! Hey, she called me that too. Don't worry, set her right by saying we're two crazy weirdos ; )  
Take your time and you don't have to if you can't. Yes it is a cute name, but its Evan. Now I can see the effects of how busy you are. Hmm, maybe I should change his name to 'Even'. Lol. Love you too, you rock too and I shall! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 54:**

Jade and Liza continue to chat after they see Seth leaving, wondering why something felt awry. They both saw his exchange with Iris and they couldn't get it off their minds. No matter how hard they tried.

"Well we can't exactly go and ask him why he looks like that?" asks Liza, referring to Seth looking really really sad, that's what Jade described him looking like. "I mean, I can't just run after him and say, 'Hi, me and my friend Jade have been watching you and Iris for the past month. We were just wondering why you look so upset today and stopped your daily routine of meeting her at 1 o'clock'," she says, shaking her head.

"I am not an idiot," Jade tells Liza. They continue bickering but what no one notices is Iris is in the room by herself and her condition was getting worse. Her breathing was rapid, her heart rate was running fast and both her hands were clenching the bed sheets.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I open my eyes but they instantly shut as soon as the bright light hits them. I open them again, this time very slowly, to allow them time to adjust and look at the white ceiling. I don't know what's been going on but I've felt like I've been in the strangest dream ever. I could hear Seth, talking to me. I could feel Evan, my little boy next to me but it seemed like something was stopping me from saying anything back. As I move my head I don't see anyone in the room and look around.

"S-Seth?" I manage to croak out but my voice is hoarse and he isn't in here. I sigh in relief, I thought for a second that him leaving with Evan was real. But, what am I doing here? And in a hospital? I'm supposed to be dead, is this what happens when you're dead? I pinch myself and feel the pain, wow, I'm not dead! How the…? It doesn't matter. I look to the side and see daffodils, my favorite flowers. They look all new and freshly cut. Crap, that means it was real! Seth coming and putting the flowers in. Which means he really is leaving with Evan, no! "No," I say to myself and then use any energy I have to sit myself up. I hold onto the side of the bed for support and get myself up. I then turn myself and despite the fact that I'm feeling dizzy I put my feet on the ground and try to walk. I have to stop them before they leave, they can't leave! I use the bed for support as I walk and once I can't use it anymore, I let go of it. I try to get to the door but fall straight onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" I hear and look up to see someone has opened the door. I look up and read her nametag, 'Jade'. "Are you ok?" she asks me and I nod my head as she helps me up. "Liza! Liza, get the doc! She's awake!" she shouts as I'm back on my feet. "Come on, lets go and get you sat down," she says but I shake my head.

"No, I have to stop him!" I say hurriedly and try to walk in the direction of the door. I make Jade let go of me and hold on to the door for support and get out, using the wall to try and walk.

"Iris!" I hear Darren's voice and all of a sudden he's in front of me. "Amazing," I hear him say as he puts his arms around me to try and get me back to my room. "Come on, I have to check you out," he says but I shake my head.

"No, I have to get to Seth," I say, not willing to let anyone stop me. "He and Evan are leaving me, I have to stop them," I say more to myself than those around me. I shrug his arms off and continue walking but he puts his arms around me, I probably look like a drunk right now. I can't even walk straight.

"Iris, you can't go anywhere in this state, you've just been in a coma for God's sake!" says Darren as I look at him wide eyed. A coma? I've been in a coma? That does explain why I was hearing everyone's voices. I ignore him and still move forward when my vision goes blurry, before I know it I see black and am knocked out.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Darren manages to catch Iris before she can hit the ground. He picks her up and takes her back to her room, making her comfortable on the bed and pulling up the sheets. He does all the necessary checks to make sure she's ok before finally leaving her side, letting Jade and Liza know that they have to keep an eye on her and tell him as soon as she wakes up again.

"Eek!" says Jade in excitement. "I can't believe she's finally awake!" she says.

"Me either!" says Liza, looking on happily. "And we're on shift!" she says, giving her friend a high five. Darren on the other hand makes his way to the office and picks up his phone, dialing Seth's number. It rings a few times but no one answers, prompting Darren to ring again.

* * *

"I'm glad you're finally doing this," Roman says to Seth and Seth nods his head. "Hey man, you're doing the right thing. You need a break," he then tells his friend.

"Yeah, I guess I do," says Seth. "It's a shame Dean and Ariana had to be at work," he then comments.

"Yeah but even they agreed with me on this whole matter," Roman points out, seeing Seth making excuses for him not to go. "They know Evan is in safe hands, with his Father". Seth nods his head and hugs Roman, thanking him for everything. "You take care man," he tells him.

"You too," says Seth, picking up the baby seat Evan is in. "Say goodbye to Uncle Roman," he then talks to Evan sweetly.

"Goodbye little man," says Roman, stroking Evan's cheek with one of his fingers. "Take care of him, alright?" he says to Seth and then watches them both leave for their flight. He then turns around and walks back to the car, he was glad Seth was finally doing the right thing. If he stayed here any longer he would have gotten depressed, seeing Iris day in and day out like that. It just wasn't and isn't healthy.

Seth goes and waits in the terminal, putting Evan down at his feet. He looks down at his sleeping son thinking that if Iris was awake then everything would be going perfect. He shakes his head and leans back, running his hands through his hair. He should be getting on the flight right now but something was stopping him. Maybe he was having a hard time letting go of Iris. He just didn't want to leave her. He feels his pocket buzz and sees it's Darren.

"Can a Mister Rollins please come to the gateway," he hears the announcement and then sees Darren has stopped calling. He wonders what it could be. He knows it probably has something to do with Iris but knows once he's on the plane he can't call anyone. "A last announcement for Mister Rollins, the flight is about to take off in five minutes, thank you," he hears but then sees Darren calling again. He didn't care about the flight, all he wanted to know was if Iris was ok.

"Hello?" says Seth, answering the phone immediately.

" _She's awake,"_ says Darren on the other end, as soon as Seth hears those two words his heart jumps in joy.

"I'm on my way," is the only thing Seth says before hanging up and picking up Evan. "You hear that Evan, Mommy's awake". He walks as quickly as he can out of the airport, hoping Roman is still around. When he gets to the car park, he sees Roman is about to drive off. He quickly goes in the direction of the car, waving his hand in the air hoping Roman sees him which he luckily does.

"Are you out of your mind Rollins? Why the hell have you come back?" questions Roman, having rolled down the window, not understanding what Seth was doing. Five minutes ago, Seth was all set to go and now he was acting like a lunatic in the car park.

"She's awake," says Seth and that's all it takes because Roman doesn't say a word further and instead opens the door for Seth. Seth puts Evan in the back, tying him up securely before sitting in the front with Roman, telling him to drive. "Faster!" orders Seth as Roman rolls his eyes for the fifth time.

"Seth, we have a baby in the back and unless you want to present him to his Mother as minced meat, then I suggest you shut up," says Roman through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," says Seth and then looks behind at Evan. "I just…I've been waiting for this for so long, I have to see her," he then explains.

"I know, but just wait a little while longer," says Roman as Seth counts down the seconds he is away from Iris.

"You have to be kidding me!" says Seth as soon as he looks up and sees they're driving straight for traffic. Seth shakes his head not being able to believe this, he wants to get back to Iris as soon as he could. He doesn't want her to think they left her all by herself.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I open up my eyes and everything is just the same as before, was I dreaming before? Or was that real? I swear, my perception of reality is becoming very distorted. But as soon as I see the nurse Jade from before I realize it was all real. So I actually have been in a coma.

"Doc!" says Jade, leaving the room. If…if I've been in a coma then, Evan? He, he's been without his Mom. Of course Ariana was supposed to take over that role but, oh I just want to see my baby. I get up when I remember Seth was leaving.

"Don't event think about it," says Darren, coming over to me and getting me to lie back down. "I've called Seth and he's on his way, now you just sit here and rest, alright?" he tells me.

"Really? He's…he's coming?" I ask, looking up at Darren as tears well up in my eyes. Darren nods with a smile on his face and I have no words. I was finally going to get to see Evan and Seth. I just wish they'd hurry up and get here already, I want to see them!

* * *

"Ma, will you at least let me explain," says Seth, trying to convince his Mother to at least listen to him. "Well I do have a reason if you'll listen, alright?" he says, on the phone with his Mother, He figured he could at least let his family know that he wasn't going to make it back to Iowa.

" _Oh really, you have a reason for disappointing your Mother?"_ questions his Mum on the other end of the phone. _"It better be really good because my patience isn't very tolerable today,"_ she says.

" _She's right, I've been trying to tolerate it all day,"_ Seth hears his Father mutter which makes him laugh. He can just imagine the daggers that were being thrown in his Father's direction right now.

"Ma, just listen alright?" asks Seth. "She's awake," he says with a smile, glancing at Roman who's mirroring his own smile. "I got the call from the doctor so I'm rushing back down there right now," he tells her.

" _She has?"_ asks his Mum and Seth nods his head as if she's actually here. _"Alright, well then get your butt down there and tell her you love her. Make sure she knows how proud we all are of her for what she's done and how brave she's been. I want my future daughter in law to know she's loved,"_ she says which makes Seth go slightly red.

"Ma," groans Seth, not even thinking about marriage right now. "I'll try," he then says and hangs up, sighing as he does so. "Well, she's calmed down," he then says.

"Its amazing, I've never seen or heard your Mum shout, she's always been lovely around me and Dean," comments Roman.

"That's because you always pin everything on me, like the cookie jar incident," retorts Seth.

"Hey, you were the one that decided to play piggy in the middle and then couldn't catch the damn thing," Roman reminds him but Seth just rolls his eyes. As soon as they get out of the traffic, they get to the hospital. Seth was about to go off but then remembers Evan in the back seat. "You go see her and I'll bring Evan," Roman offers.

"You sure?" asks Seth.

"Yes, before you pee your pants," Roman then teases as Seth takes off and goes into the hospital. He gets into the elevator and is impatient as it stops on the right floor. He instantly walks down the corridor, trying not to look like a idiot. As soon as he gets to the right room he notices Iris sitting up through the window. He stands there for a moment, in awe of actually seeing her move about. He realizes she's combing through her hair and takes a deep breath before opening the room door.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I run a comb through my hair, deciding I can't look like crap when Seth shows up with Evan. What else can I do? I needed something to occupy my time because I'm just so nervous about seeing them. I put the comb down and look up when I hear the door open. My heart skips a beat as I see Seth walking in, he closes the door behind him and slowly walks over to me. I look into his eyes and cannot believe that I've been given a second chance at life. I never thought I'd see him again but here he is, right in front of me.

"Iris," says Seth and I close my eyes for a second, a tear escaping as I take it in. I then open them, expecting to see him having disappeared but no, he's still there. Before I know it he moves forward and wraps his arms around me, enveloping me in a hug, "I'm so glad you're ok," he says and I move my arms and wrap them around his torso, water rushing out of my eyes like a waterfall.

"Seth," is all I manage to say as I hold on to him tighter. He moves his hands and then moves my head so that both his hands are on the side of my face.

"I missed you," says Seth, stroking the side of my face. "Don't ever do that to me again," he says and I nod my head, meaning it.

"I missed you too," I tell him. My heart beats fast as he leans down and after a moment of hesitation he places his lips on mine in a soft kiss. He pulls back as I open my eyes, wondering what that was for. Before I can ask or he can tell me I hear the door again and see Roman standing there. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh is that…" I trail off, putting my trembling hand up to my face.

"Yeah," says Seth, walking over to Roman and taking the baby seat off of him. He walks back over to me and puts the seat on the floor. Unbuckling Evan from the seat and taking him into his arms. I try to calm myself and use my hands to wipe away all the tears that have now stained my face. "Iris, I'd like you to meet our son, Evan Rollins Buckley," he says as fresh tears well up in my eyes. "And Evan, I'd like you to meet your Mother," he says, finally handing me Evan. As soon as I pick up Evan my hands automatically stop trembling and I lean down and kiss his cheek. I then place soft kisses everywhere on his face which makes him laugh.

"Hi little guy, it's mama," I say in a croaky voice, looking down at my son in joy. "He's so beautiful," I comment, not being able to believe I brought him into this world. I glance up at Seth and he smiles at me. I know he probably has a millions questions about why I didn't tell him but I also know that talk will come later. Although, to be honest I'm not looking forward to it. How can I ever look into his eyes and have that talk with him? I can't.

"I'm glad you're ok," says Roman, coming over and putting an arm around me. He places a kiss on the side of my head and says, "You gave us all a heart attack". My smile falters slightly and I think Seth notices because he changes the topic.

"What did Darren say?" asks Seth.

"He says I'm completely fine," I tell him. "He checked me over and said I could go home in a couple of days," I explain. I then hear Evan cry all of a sudden as his lips make a funny noise.

"Looks like somebody's hungry," comments Seth with a laugh.

"You have his bottle don't you?" asks Roman and I look at Seth, expecting him to hand it to me.

"We don't need it," says Seth, shrugging his shoulders and gesturing for Roman to leave the room. They both walk over to the door and Seth shuts the blinds to the window.

"Seth?" I call him and he turns around. "Thank you," I say and he nods his head leaving his room. I look down at Evan and smile, I never even thought I'd get the opportunity to feed him myself.

* * *

"You all done?" asks Seth, opening the door slightly but keeping his gaze on the floor. I put the gown back up properly and keep Evan in my arms, not willing to let him go.

"Yeah," I say, finding it humorous how Seth was acting. It's not like he hasn't seen me naked from above before, what was the need to blush now? "Sorry it took so long, he was _very_ hungry,".

"That's my boy," says Seth with a chuckle. I spend the next couple of hours with Roman and Seth till it's time for them to leave. I hated to see them go but Seth promised to bring Evan to see me first thing in the morning. I waved at them and left, instantly lying down to sleep. I just want the morning to come quickly so I can spend the day again with my boys. Ha, my boys. I like that.

"Wow, it's like I'm staring right at Seth," I comment to Roman as I look at Evan and he looks back at me. Seth left the room because he had a phone call, leaving just me, Evan and Roman.

"I know, its so creepy," says Roman which makes me laugh. "It's how we all knew he was Seth's," he then comments and I can feel his gaze piercing through me till I finally look up at him. He's giving me a you-did-something-bad look which I don't really appreciate.

"Hey Iris, I have a surprise," says Seth, walking back into the room and I look at him instead of Roman. I tilt my head in confusion wondering what on earth it could be. But that's answered as soon as Dean and Ariana walk into the room. I'm speechless as they both come over to me and envelope me in a tight hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them, knowing they were supposed to be at work.

"Did you really think you'd wake up from this and I wouldn't call these guys?" asks Seth.

"You're ok," states Ariana, sitting down next to me and keeping her hands on my face. I nod my head and gesture for Seth to take Evan. Once he does I immediately hug Ariana properly, the waterworks starting again. "I love you Iris," she says.

"I love you too Ari," I tell her, happy that I finally got to see my best friend and sister once more.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she orders me and I nod my head letting out a laugh. She lets go of me and wipes my tears as I wipe hers, something we've done since we were kids.

"Ah, Miss Buckley," says Dean, giving me a curious look. "You survive to live another day," he says but I just shake my head and grab him, hugging him too.

"Stop being weird for one second and hug me," I order him, feeling his arms tighten around me. "I love you too," I then say, knowing that was his way of telling me he was glad I was alive.

"And I love you," Dean whispers to me, placing a kiss on the top of my head. He pulls back and everyone starts talking excitedly about what we're going to do when I get out of here.

"He looks just like you when he laughs," says Ariana. "I swear, the resemblance is uncanny," she says.

"He's my son after all!" I point out to her, making everyone laugh.

"Here, give Tidbit to me now, he misses his Uncle Dean," says Dean, taking Evan off of Seth as I look at him in confusion.

"His nickname," says Ariana. "We didn't know what to call him so Dean started calling him Tidbit even after we got him named," she explains to me.

"Tidbit and Hot Mama, you guys ready to go home?" asks Dean at which I laugh.

"We've been ready for ages," I tell him. Darren comes in and tells everyone that I'll get discharged tomorrow and that they all had to leave because it was past visiting hours and everyone was making a ruckus. Yeah, everyone stayed the whole day and Dean went out and got takeout, the only time the guys left the room was when Evan wanted to be fed otherwise we were all holed up in there.

* * *

The day after, Darren gets me released and I have to say it feels good to be able to get out of this hospital. I'm not really a big fan of them. I gather my stuff in my bag whilst sitting on the bed. One of the guys should be coming soon to get me out of here and take me home.

"Excuse me?" says a voice and I look up to see Jade popping her head through the door. "We need to do your final checks before you leave," she says, the other nurse Liza standing behind her.

"Oh sure, come on in!" I say with a smile. They both come in and close the door behind them. I put my bag to one side and say, "I thought all the necessary checks were done?"

"They are, Darren's just making us do them all again for good measure," says Liza, making me chuckle. I suppose that's what you have to live with when you become good friends with your doctor. I sit there and the nurses do everything they need to. Including my blood pressure which for the first time in a long time in within quite a normal range. "That is all looking fantastic," says Liza, looking happy as she notes it all down.

"Another patient, job well done!" exclaims Jade, making us all laugh.

"Darren told me how you've been taking good care of me and I wanted to thank you both for it," I say to them, taking turns at looking at each of them. When I'm done they both look at each other before bursting out in laughter and confusing the hell out of me. "Is it something I said?"

"No," says Jade, mid laugh. "Its just…we…" she trails off not being able to get it out.

"We…well," starts Liza, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Every single one of your friends thanked us today. On your behalf," she explains which makes sense as to why you're laughing. "Sorry, we get like this if we've had chocolate during our break," she goes on to say.

"Well thanks anyway," I say again, not knowing how to respond to that.

"No problem, its our job of course," says Jade, walking over to the side of my bed. "Would you like us to wrap these flowers up for you before you go so you can take them with you?" she asks me.

"Uh, that'd be lovely," I tell her.

"We're really glad you're better, its not nice seeing Darren looking so upset all the time," Liza tells me and I give her a smile.

"And I'm glad I don't have to," I say, that being one of the major reasons I didn't tell any of my friends why I'd be dying. It's a miracle I survived to be honest.

"Yes and it'll be a relief not to see you here like this," says Jade, coming back into the room. She'd left for a few seconds and comes back in with some paper to wrap around the flowers.

"You have no idea how pressurizing it is to stand in front of him and say 'No Change' like a zombie," says Liza, making me chuckle. They both leave and soon all my friends come in. Apparently they're all accompanying me to my apartment. I thought one of them would come to get me but they all came. I love them all so much. As I leave the hospital I wave at Jade and Liza and as usual they have big smiles on their faces, waving back at me. Darren walks down with me to the hospital entrance and after giving me a hug and making me promise to call if anything felt wrong, he lets me leave. It feels to great to have Evan in my arms and to actually be alive. Everything that I thought I'd miss, I'll get to see. And it just…makes me so excited to know that. Once we get to my apartment I'm surprised to find it all tidy and clean considering the guys have been living here. Even Ariana can get messy sometimes.

"Ok, well I'm going to have to set up the baby's room," I say to myself and start to think of how I'd like it.

"About that," starts Ari, taking my hand and leading me into the second bedroom. She opens the door and I'm amazed at the sight in front of me. I walk further into the room and look around, the room is painted all yellow with white curtains at the window. The cot is a light wooden color with Evan's name on the side. I run my hands over his name. "Seth did that. The rest was the handiwork of Roman and Dean," Ariana lets me know.

"Dean? Really?" I ask her and look at her to see her nod her head.

"Who do you think brought the shit loads of toys?" questions Ariana which makes me laugh. "And they even brought over everything we shopped for when were in Vegas, really they outdid themselves," she says, walking over to me.

"It's absolutely perfect," I tell her. "And thank you for everything you've done," I say, giving her a hug.

"Come on, lets go before the guys rot Evan's brain," comments Ariana at which I chuckle and leave with her.

"You guys have done an amazing job with the nursery," I tell the guys as soon as I get to my living room. "Honestly, it's absolutely wonderful," I tell them, thanking them all.

"Well Uncle Dean has to take care of his Godson," says Dean, bouncing Evan in his arms.

"If you refer back to the tape, I'm the Godfather," Roman corrects him.

"Listen alright, things have changed and it's me now," says Dean rolling his eyes at Roman.

"You listening to this?" asks Roman in disbelief as he points a finger towards Dean.

"Guys, calm down," I say. "Can we talk about this later?" I request them giving them a pouty face which finally gets them to agree to leave it for now.

"It's getting late, we should probably get back to the hotel," says Dean, handing Evan over to me.

"Hotel?" I ask them both. "Why can't you guys stay here?"

"Iris, we love you but there's not enough room for the six of us so me, Dean and Roman will be there," Ariana kindly points out, I notice she didn't mention Seth's name. "But don't worry, the hotel is just down the street and we're a phone call away," she tells me.

"Yeah and don't worry, we changed and washed your bed sheets," adds on Dean, earning him an elbow in the ribs by Ariana. I shake my head at them both and hug them goodbye as well as Roman. I see Evan yawn and take him into the nursery, sitting down on the rocking chair. I take down my top slightly and feed him. I then put him to sleep and leave him in the cot.

"He went down ok?" asks Seth and I nod my head, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"Yeah," I say, nodding my head and putting my feet up.

"Look, please don't be chasing around him in the night," starts Seth. "Darren said you need to take it easy and considering what you've just been through, I think you need to get some proper rest," he tells me.

"Yeah, you're right," I say, agreeing with him. I fought and brought my baby into this world, it's Evan's right for me to take good care of myself so I'm in his life. I smile at him and then look away, always thinking about the kiss he gave me when I saw him again. I cannot get it out of my mind. "I think I'll get to bed. You sure you'll be alright on the couch?" I then ask him.

"Yeah, don't worry," says Seth as I get up.

"Ok, night," I say and move to leave.

"Wait," says Seth, stopping me as I turn back around with a questioning look. "We need to talk," he says, standing up and looking into my eyes. From his look I know exactly which talk he is on about, he's means the one I've been trying so hard to avoid. But since we're finally alone together, he'd gotten the chance.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated deeply! : )**


	55. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Night of Champions was something wasn't it? No spoilers please cause my lovely reviewer Jade isn't able to watch it till next week! You can PM me for sure to talk about it though! Just to let you guys know, there are only a few more chapters left till this story is over and done with! : (  
Enjoy the next chapter! : )**

 **Seth rollins babe: Thank you! I hope you like it : )**

 **CiCix3: So you disliked me before? Oh, the shock! (falls down on the floor) It sounds just like you to be fussing about it. Tell him your welcome ; )**

 **Daken's sister: Ooh, lucky you! Says the girl who was eating ice cream herself just yesterday, lol. Can't imagine how painful it must be : )**

 **Jade: Damn it! I'm gonna have to try something else (thinks to self) Just kidding, before you unleash on me! It does doesn't it? The crazy weirdos dream team duo!  
Yes, now that would be an interesting read : )  
I decided to keep the weirdness down to a minimum. At first I was gonna have us laughing for no reason because Iris was thanking them for doing their job but then I thought that wasn't entirely normal and I better not.  
Yes well not all Mother's are like Andrea now are they? Not all asses!  
Yes! I got you to get emotional, mission accomplished!  
Are you talking about yourself as being the guarding angel? ; ) Lol, I know you mean Seth.  
The gang is back, for sure! Yeah he does and I think baby's can sense that kind of thing.  
Same here! Giving me anything with sugar in is not a good idea. I've had times where I've just been laughing for an hour like a maniac and my family wonder what the hell is up with me. I liked us too! And you're welcome, I really enjoyed writing it and I'm glad you liked it. Had to do something special for someone's who's reviewed every single chapter, I've never known anyone like that.  
And don't worry, no spoiler will be on this page! Although its really hard not to put them on. Have a nice busy time? Nope, that sounds wrong. Enjoy hell! : )**

 **Ayesha: Thank you, I love me too! Ha ha ha, I'll buy you a new one! ; )**

 **Calwitch: Your welcome! I couldn't keep her out for too long, I love writing her! Plus, everyone on here was so eager for her to wake up. But I guess you can sense she is so nervous because she did act selfishly by keeping the two apart and not telling anyone the truth. Thanks for reviewing! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: I bet he was! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: I love you too! I know, I know, I'm amazing. Lol : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Wait no longer! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Lazy, lazy, lazy! Glad you cleared it up though cause I was like 'What was supposed to be written after that?!' Nearly went crazy! I hate when things don't get finished. Says the girl who keeps writing cliffhangers, lol. Uh, no, that doesn't work for me. I'll be busy at that time! : )**

 **Paisley2: Too right, lol. Was this close to doing that but then I thought I don't want others calling us creepy stalkers ; ) Phew, no battering. Aw, you're so sweet : )**

 **Bianca3: Why do I get the impression that maybe, just maybe, you might be bouncing up and down? If you are, I'd like to join : )**

 **Becky: Thanks love! Yes I did enjoy it! Liked the ending except for one little detail which we all know what it was. No spoilers on here unfortunately, its explained why above! Right now I'm enjoying Monday Night Raw! Glad Natalya is back! : )  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 55:**

"Um, ok," I say, looking at him with smile. "What about? Because I'm really tired," I say, rubbing the back of my head and faking a yawn, doing anything to get out of this. That's how desperate I am not to talk about this. Especially since I know how wrong I was to even think about keeping Seth and Evan apart for their whole lives.

"You know what about," says Seth and I can't detect any signs of anger on his face. Which is surprising because its something so serious. Most people would demand an answer but maybe Seth knows how guilty I feel and is trying to take it easy.

"Seth, I just came back from the hospital, do we really have to do this right now?" I question, hoping that'll get me out of this.

"No," says Seth as relief washes over me. "But we will. Soon," he promises me before lying down on the couch. I go to my room and close the door, I can't do this. I can't have that talk with him, I feel so guilty about everything I've done but at the same time I do owe him an explanation. I shake my head and lie down in bed. It's weird how I still feel tired, despite having been asleep in a coma all this time.

* * *

I stir awake as I hear crying and realize it's Evan. On natural instincts I immediately pull down the covers and get up, steadying myself as I feel dizzy for a second. I then walk over to nursery but don't hear the crying anymore. I stand in the doorway and there's Seth, standing next to the cot with Evan in his arms. I lean against the doorframe and watch him.

"See? It's ok," coos Seth which I find extremely adorable. They look really good together which makes what I did so much more worse. "I told you I'd get him," he then says.

"I know," I say with a smile on my face as he looks up at me. "You're a natural Seth," I then compliment him and can tell that means a lot to him.

"That may be true but I still can't make up for him being hungry," says Seth and I walk over to them. Seth gestures for me to sit down in the rocking chair and hands Evan over to me.

"Hey baby," I say, still finding this whole thing surreal.

"Call me when you're done," says Seth and leaves. I take down my top and start to feed Evan, my gaze staying on the door from which Seth left. Seth has been taking such good care of Evan whilst I've been in a coma, I was so wrong to keep Evan away from him in the first place. Ariana has been telling me everything he's been doing and I'm honestly amazed. He's such a good Father and Evan looks like he's been treated like royalty. I have to apologize to Seth. I have to tell him I'm sorry about what I did because…Evan would have done just fine with only his Father.

"Seth?" I call him as I pull my top back up. I then stand up and put Evan down. I don't trust myself alone with Evan because of the dizzy spells I've been having, what if I fall again and Evan is in my hands? I walk out to he living room and move to see Seth has dozed off on the couch. I notice his blanket is on the floor and bend down, gently placing it over Seth. I brush some of his hair back from his face and smile. I then go back to my bedroom and get into bed.

* * *

"A month?" I question in disbelief as Ariana nods her head and I stand over Evan changing his nappy in the nursery. "I've been in a coma for a month?" I questions and she nods her head again.

"Worst month of my life," comments Ariana and I smile at her. "Seriously, I'm so accustomed to your stupid nattering that it was weird you were so quiet for so long," she tells me as I chuckle. "You know, you may have been in a coma but you're doing this mother thing as if you've done it for years," she says as I get Evan dressed and then pick him up.

"I don't know, it just comes to me," I tell her. "The same will happen when you have your own," I then tell her which actually makes her go slightly red.

"About that," starts Ariana and then puts her hands on my shoulders. "I was honored that you chose me and Dean to look after Evan but I'm glad we didn't get the chance to," she tells me and I nod my head. She doesn't push to ask anything about Seth being the Father, the one thing I know they all want to know.

"What's taking so long?" asks Dean, coming into the room and taking Evan off of me. He then leaves as I stand there in shock.

"Come on, before he comes in and grabs me next," jokes Ariana and we both head out. I sit down on the couch next to Roman and watch Dean play with Evan on the other couch with Ariana next to him.

"Isn't she a hot one? Don't worry, Uncle Dean will teach you all about the ladies," Dean talks to Evan.

"You most certainly will not!" I tell him off. "I'm teaching Evan to respect women," I then say.

"Baby, don't I respect you?" Dean directs his question at Ariana.

"Only when it suits you," comments Ariana and Dean fakes being hurt.

"See? You put your heart on the line and they stomp all over it," Dean continues talking to Evan. I look around and see everyone's here and then look at Seth who's sat on the recliner, keeping his eyes on Evan and Dean. He's probably making sure Dean doesn't drop him.

"Guys," I say, getting everyone's attention. "I know the last few weeks have been hard on everyone, especially Seth," I point out and I see that his full attention is on me now. "And I guess I owe you and everyone an explanation," I say, looking at him.

"Iris, you don't have to," starts Seth but I shake my head.

"Everyone deserves to know why," I say, knowing Seth deserves an apology in front of everyone. "I, um, when I found out I was pregnant I knew it was Seth's. But because I'd slept with Rick not long after, I sort of went into denial I guess. I told myself the baby couldn't be Seth's and…I didn't want to accept it because that meant there was a possibility he'd reject the baby like he did me," I explain, getting up and walking over to the window. "I know it sounds ridiculous now but at that time Seth was a different person and…when I first got here I did for a second consider telling the truth but then, Seth came asking questions and, he called Evan a…you know," I say and glance at Seth to see him close his eye for a second.

"I didn't mean it," says Seth looking over at me and standing up. Seth calling Evan a mistake was the worst thing he could have done at the moment but we've gotten past all that now.

"I know," I tell him. "But it hurt me so I figured if I believed Rick was the Father the you'd all think the same thing. And it was all ok till Rick came to the baby shower and tried to win me and the baby back. I couldn't live a life like a lie and I thought I was going to die anyway so I just lied the whole time. I thought no one would ever find out after I'd died and given the baby to Dean and Ari," I tell them all as tears go down my eyes. I then walk over to Seth and bend down, taking his hands in mine. "I am so sorry for everything that I've done," I start and see surprise in his eyes. "You are the best Father Evan could ever have and I'm…I'm really sorry for trying to take that away from you. I was wrong," I say and the let go of him, get back up and disappear into my room. There, I did it.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

"Go after her," says Ariana, placing a hand on my shoulder and without another word I go over to Iris's bedroom, I don't bother knocking and just go in, we need to talk amongst ourselves about all of this. Iris looks up from where she's sat on her bed.

"I'm so sorry," says Iris and I walk over and take a seat next to her.

"No, I'm sorry," I tell her, placing a hand on her knee. "I shouldn't have called him a mistake and should have handled it better. I was relieved at first but as time went on I realized that I would have loved to be the Father to the baby you're carrying," I explain to her.

"Really?" she asks me, looking at me with those big beautiful eyes.

"Yeah," I tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry for trying to keep you guys apart and…looking at you both now, I realize just how wrong I was," Iris explains to me and I can clearly see the regret in her eyes. "I guess when I made the decision I still couldn't get past your betrayal and everything you did. Maybe a part of me thought you didn't deserve to have our kid in your life because of all the awful things you did to me, I dunno," she goes on to explain as I just sit there and listen. "I should have known it was wrong to do that, it was wrong to punish you both. You were already making up for everything and Evan? He wasn't to blame for any of this. I can't believe I nearly succeeded in punishing him for life. What kind of a Mother am I?" she goes on to question, her hand over her mouth.

"A good one," I answer, putting an arm around her to comfort her. "Iris, I've never known anyone to love their kid so much that they were willing to give up their life. Yes, you made a stupid decision but completely understand. I've done shit like that too," I explain to her.

"I should have tried harder to get past everything," admits Iris, nodding her head. "I should have tried harder to forgive you cause Evan is yours," she says.

"No, you can't just force someone to forgive you. You have to earn it and that's what I've learnt throughout this whole thing," I tell her, looking into her eyes. "There would never have been any point in us trying to move forward if you were forcing yourself to get over what I did or if you forgave me but didn't really…feel it. Because then it wouldn't be real". After a brief pause I say, "All this time I just wanted the answer to why you didn't tell me about me being the Father but I understand, I'm not happy about it but I'll try and get past it. I mean, you've had to get past a lot of things and…it's only fair I do the same".

"That's very generous of you," says Iris but I shake my head. She was generous for having forgiven me in the first place. "I shouldn't have been so selfish," I comment.

"Let's forget about it all and…take care of our son," I say and she nods her head. I'm surprised when she moves forward and takes me in her arms, I hold her close getting lost in her scent. Peaches. She never uses any shampoo or anything that I know of that has peaches in it but she always has this same scent.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I'm happy that Seth is trying to get past what I did but I still feel guilty about it. But he is right, we have to focus on our son. That's where our priority lies and that's what we both need to focus on. Seth's been doing it all since I was in a coma but now its time we both did our jobs.

" _We still can't believe you're awake!"_ exclaims Nikki as I keep the phone on loudspeaker whilst I go around the living room cleaning things. I had to all but force Seth to go back to work part time at least whilst I recovered. He was so adamant on being around here all the time to help me with Evan. In the end I had to ask Roman who managed to convince Seth to go back to work. Even if it is part time.

" _Seriously, when Ariana called out and told us, it was the greatest news ever!"_ says Natalya.

" _But how are you feeling? I mean, you've been in a coma for such a long time,"_ says Brie. I wondered what they'd do if I was actually in a room with them. I think I'd probably get mauled.

"Alright I guess," I answer the question. "Some people need a lot of help recovering but others don't, like me. I have had a few dizzy spells and it was difficult to walk around at first but its all better now. Seth has been so supportive and helpful," I go on to say, a smile automatically coming onto my face because as soon as I think about Seth I think about the kiss he gave me. I just can't seem to get it out of my head. He hasn't mentioned it and I'm not going to force it out of him but I would like to know what it meant. Why did he do it? I keep telling myself he was just happy to see me and got carried away but my heart won't believe that. It feels that there's something more.

" _Yeah, what have you done to him? He barely was able to look after himself when he'd get sick and now suddenly he's Superman by taking care of you guys?"_ asks AJ and I can tell how it probably looks weird to other people.

"What can I tell you AJ? Seth is changed man, he doesn't shy away from responsibilities anymore," I tell her, continuing to clean the coffee table with a cloth.

" _That's a good thing, it means you can depend on him now,"_ comments Naomi which is true I guess. _"I still can't believe you kept it quiet about him being the Father,"_ she goes on to say. I had to tell them about Seth being the Father. I'm planning on taking Evan to work and seeing everyone again. Its only fair they all knew the truth that way when I go there with Seth they won't look at him with their mouths wide open.

"Well things were difficult I guess," I say, still disliking this particular topic. But I have to face the consequences of my actions. Seth did and now its my turn.

" _Well we have to go but you take care of yourself,"_ says Natalya.

"I will do, you guys better as well and I'll see you all real soon!" I say, a smile on my face at the thought of seeing them all again. Everyone has just been so friendly and they've not been questioning me about things I don't really want to answer or talk about.

" _Bye!"_ they all say in unison before hanging up. I get up when I hear Evan crying and go over to the nursery, taking him in my arms. He's not much of a crier when compared to other babies but he does have a set of lungs. I wonder if me, Seth and Evan are ever going to be a proper family. I know we are a family now but I always imagined actually being with the Father of my baby if I ever had one. But I also don't want to be the one to bring it up to Seth. In that elevator I was this close to telling Seth I loved him but didn't get the chance. Now that I do have that chance, I'm scared to take it. Because it'll change everything. I bet he thinks I got over him ages ago and he'll be hit with it like a ton of bricks. I look down at Evan and that gives me my answer. Unless Seth ever brings it up, I won't mention it in fear of embarrassing myself or Seth. If he wanted to talk about it he would have brought it up by now.

* * *

"You ready?" asks Seth, popping his head into the nursery as I put the rest of Evan's stuff in a bag. It had been four weeks since I got out of a coma and Darren said it was ok for me to travel, he even checked me out and said I should be fine but if there any problems then we should call him.

"Yeah," I say to Seth and he comes cover taking the bags with Evan's stuff in it. We were going to where RAW was being taped this week and then staying in an apartment that we rented so we can invite our friends over for dinner to celebrate. It is a great opportunity to see everyone and a chance to show Evan off. From there me and Seth are going to travel to his hometown and staying with his parents for a couple of weeks since apparently his Mother has been badgering him to see Evan. It's safe to say I'm a little nervous, I've never met his parents. Seth would always avoid it when we were together and we did fight about it sometimes but eventually I realized he'll take me when he was ready. It's actually kind of funny how he's only taking me when he has to.

"The guys said they'll meet us at the airport," Seth tells me as I gather some remaining items.

"Great," I say and then look to see everything is ready. I watch Seth tie Evan up in the baby seat. "He all tied up?" I ask him and he nods his head with a smile. He then starts taking the bags downstairs to the cab that's waiting for us. I bring Evan down and we get him inside.

"I can't wait to show him off," says Seth and then looks up at me. I smile at him and I know he's probably nervous about everyone knowing he's the Father but I told the girls and Ariana's taking care of the rest. I told her to let everyone know because we have nothing to hide and it'll make things less awkward for Seth. Once at the airport we meet everyone else and get onto the flight. After arriving we go to the apartment and from there everyone goes to work, I tell them I'll bring Evan later on when I know they're less busy.

"Oh my gosh, Iris!" I hear Nikki squeal and am immediately enveloped in a great big hug by her.

"No way!" I then hear and the next thing I know Brie is on top of me too. "How are you?" she asks.

" _ **We**_ are both alright," I say and it's just then that they notice the stroller.

"Evan!" they exclaim together and bend down to get a look at him as I just laugh.

"He's so much more cuter than in the pictures," comments Nikki.

"Totally," agrees Brie. We chat a bit and then they take me to the Divas locker room. I'm instantly jumped on by most of them and then they all start cooing over Evan.

"Aw look, he likes me," comments Nikki as she holds Evan in her arms and is sat down. He's eating her nose because it's so close to his mouth.

"So are you coming back to work?" asks Natalya, something which I hadn't thought about before.

"Um, I dunno," I tell her. "To be honest, everything has just been like a rollercoaster and I haven't had the time to think about what I'm going to do next," she then says.

"She doesn't need to work, she has Seth to rely on for money right," comments Summer from the other side of the room. "She can just sponge off of him," she the then says.

"Says the girl who whined and got her boyfriend to gift her a 24 carat diamond necklace, looks like someone else is doing the leeching," comments Paige, not having really been a part of our conversation till now.

"How did you…" Summer trails off.

"Know?" finishes Paige. "Even the walls have ears Summer, maybe you shouldn't brag about it too much. Your head will pop like a wart," she says which makes everyone burst out in laughter. Summer leaves in frustration.

"That was a good one," comments Naomi.

"Well she shouldn't act like such a cow," says Paige.

"And she has been getting on Paige's nerves for the past few weeks, especially since she hit her 'Accidentally on Purpose' during RAW 2 weeks ago," explains AJ. "If she tries doing the same to me then I swear I'll bring out a kendo stick!" she says with conviction, making everyone chuckle.

"How did you really know about that?" asks Brie in curiosity.

"She left her phone lying around and I went through her messages," says Paige as I gasp. "What? It was there so why not," she says, shrugging her shoulders.

"You need a little bit of self control Paige, that's not very nice," I then reprimand her.

"Sorry Mom (!)" mutters Paige.

"Come on Iris, loosen up," says Naomi. "Summer totally deserved it, she thinks she's better than all of us," she then says.

"Still," I say.

"She basically called you a gold digger," Nikki then says. "Who gave her that right?" she questions with a scoff, disliking what was said about me.

"But she's right though isn't she?" I ask them all. "Right now, I am living off of Seth. He's paying for everything," I then say, shaking my head. I should be paying for some of the stuff too but I'm not.

"Its your right though, you did just give birth to his kid," says Natalya. "He does have a duty to take care of you both till you get back onto your feet and don't you let her tell you otherwise," she explains, pointing a finger in my direction.

"I guess," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"We have a Divas battle royal so we better get going," says AJ, getting up and leaving.

"Nice to have you back Iris," says Paige as she follows AJ. I smile at them and walk out with the rest of the girls. They say they'll see me soon and I walk down the hallway but end up bumping into Stephanie.

"Iris!" exclaims Stephanie and hugs me. "How are you?" she asks me.

"Alright I guess," I tell her.

"Aw, he's beautiful," says Stephanie, bending down and getting a good look at Evan. "Evan right?" she asks me and I nod my head with a big smile. "Suits him," she comments.

"Ooh, I think he's hungry," I say, seeing him smacking his lips together.

"I have to get going but just use my office if you need to," says Stephanie and I nod my head thanking her. I make my way to her office and take a seat. I frown when I realize there's no more milk left in his bottle, he's been so hungry today I should have seen it coming. But I guess luck was on my side since Stephanie allowed me to use her office. I pick up Evan and take down my top, I'm always making sure to wear shirts with a stretchy material so they're easy to just pull down. Just as Evan is about done the door opens and in walks Randy Orton.

"Ah!" I scream and get up and turn around. I push back up my shoulder quickly.

"What are you doing in here?" questions Randy as I turn back around with my face all red.

"Stephanie said I could use her office to feed Evan," I explain and then ask, "What are you doing in here?" I hadn't seen Randy much after I told him he wasn't the Father. But I still can't believe he was helping Kane the night when the Shield finally got him for everything he did. Kane was still with the company but lets just say his role is more pivotal now.

"I needed to talk to Stephanie but apparently a great surprise waited for me," says Randy as I roll my eyes and keep a good hold onto Evan.

"I don't know what you're up to Randy but I thought after Ariana made it clear that you were an ass you'd stopped acting like one," I comment, disliking the way he was looking at me.

"Ariana is a hot piece of ass," states Randy. "But you're nothing less," he says, throwing a wink my way. Is he…is he hitting on me? Eugh, I bet he's just doing it to get under my skin but I can't let that happen.

"But just like her I'd rather you'd leave," I say, putting Evan on my shoulder as I bounce him up and down whilst gently patting his back to try and get him to burp.

"No, I think I'll wait here for Stephanie to get back," says Randy, taking a seat opposite me. Evan lets out a burp and I put him into the stroller. There is no way I'm staying alone with Randy Orton out of all people.

"And I'll leave," I then say, pushing the stroller towards the door.

"Whoa, wait a second," says Randy, getting up and putting an arm out in front of me.

"Get out of my way," I say, looking at him but he just gives me a scary look. If he thinks that'll scare me then he's wrong. I've received death glares from Ariana that are much more terrifying.

"Why? Scared that you'll give in?" questions Randy as I roll my eyes at what he says.

"Let me go," I state, not ready to mess around. He gives me a smug smile, enjoying this.

"She said to let her go," I look up and see Seth standing at the door, not looking too happy.

"What? I was just wanting to get to know little Evan here and see Iris again, she's been gone for so long," says Randy and Seth walks up to us, pushing me behind him and grabbing a hold of the stroller.

"But they don't want to talk to you so stay away from my family," Seth warns him before putting his hand on my back and getting me to walk ahead. I do so instantly and he pushes Evan out and we leave, I sigh as I do. He had the same look in his eye as Kane and that makes me feel very uneasy. "What happened?" Seth instantly questions me, glaring in the direction of the office.

"Um," I start, thinking its not a good idea to tell Seth about Randy walking in on me when I was feeding Evan. "Stephanie said to go to her office, I thought Evan might be hungry. Randy came in and then he wouldn't let me leave," I explains quickly.

"That's it?" asks Seth and I nod my head. He looks suspicious so I decide to change the topic.

"Come on, lets show off Evan some more!" I exclaim and move the stroller along sighing when I realize Seth is following us. I can't let Seth know anything more. This is supposed to be a happy time for us. I refuse to allow anything to ruin it.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated and make my day! : )**


	56. Something There

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next update guys! I've done a late update today as I won't be able to do one tomorrow, got a family thing going. Now, I was hoping to get this story done before I start University next week but that's not going to happen now. The thing with uni is I have placement within a hospital 3 days a week and uni 2 days a week! So updating will probably get kind of slow. I don't post my chapters unless I think they're absolutely perfect. But at the same time I don't know when for sure my next chapter would be. That being said this story is coming to an end so it might not be such a big problem! But it's a warning! I'll try to let you guys know when the next update is. Right now, the next one is either Friday or Saturday! With Saturday being the latest! Ok, to the story now. Enjoy! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you! : )**

 **jessicaramsey78: Thank you! That's good news for me because it shows me just how much you like it but bad news for you because you still have that chore to do! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: I know! Actually, I'll still be busy! I start my last year of university next week and well that means my diary isn't open for a good few months ; ) Thanks! : )**

 **Paisley2: Whoa, what made you go off on one? Lol. I think maybe she doesn't think its important. That it doesn't matter. Randy hasn't really done anything except for make suggestive remarks and make her feel uneasy. Yes, oblivious too. Ah well, no one's perfect : )**

 **KatieCena: You're seriously apologizing for not reviewing when you're in and out of the hospital? You may just be one of the craziest people I have ever known. I mean, obviously your own life is way more important than my story! Surgery? Oh boy, definitely good luck with that! And thanks! : )**

 **Bianca3: Ha ha, knew it! Yes he is! : )**

 **Ayesha: Whoa, I think your broke your caps again! You can reread all you want! I'm glad you will! Story request? Sure! I'm open to it! Might be a while though as you can read from the note I put above. I already have another request from someone else which I haven't even started cause I have quite a few on my computer! Oh my, thank you! I still can't believe it! Like, wow! Love you too! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 56:**

I sit and eat as I watch Seth show off Evan to the guys on another table. It's amazing how much your life can change by the arrival of a kid. I laugh as I see Evan cry as soon as someone other than Seth picks him up. He really knows his Father. But he has to, Seth is probably the person Evan has spent the most time with. They have a special kind of relationship.

"Hey lovelies," says Dolph coming and sitting right next to me. "I'm upset with you," he says with a pout. Oh, here we go.

"Why?" I ask, looking on amused.

"So much happened and I didn't even get a phone call," complains Dolph as Ariana chuckles.

"Aw, I'm sorry," I say and grab his chin getting him to look at me. "Are you really going to stay angry at me after I've nearly died?" I question with my puppy dog eyes and a pout of my own. No one can beat me in this game, especially Dolph of all people.

"You don't play fair," comments Dolph and then puts his arm around me. "I am so glad you are ok," he then says, placing a kiss on the side of my head as I smile at him. "And that baby is beautiful," he compliments.

"Thank you," I say. He's telling me something I don't know already. All babies are cute but when its your own, they seem the cutest in the whole world.

"I can't believe he's a combination of you and Seth," comments Dolph. "I mean, that ugly fucker is really lucky!" he then exclaims as I grab his ear and glare at him.

"Take that back, right now!" I order him. Honestly, I have to deal with Dolph and Dean. Maybe I should put these boys through some sort of a school where they pick up skills on how to behave like normal people.

"Ok, ok, just make sure my ear stays attached to my body," says Dolph. I then let go and he laughs, "Someone has the hots for Rollins!"

"I do not," I lie through my teeth. "Anyway, forget about me and tell me how your denial relationship with AJ is going," I then say, changing the topic. I'd much rather talk about his love life than mine right now. Especially since I have no idea where its going.

"Actually, we're going on a proper date tonight," says Dolph, getting all shy as I pinch his cheeks. He can be too cute sometimes but we all know he's liked AJ for ages. And not in just the sexual way. But that he really likes her.

"Aw, look who grew some balls!" comments Ariana as we both laugh.

"Don't tell anyone though, we're keeping it quiet for now," says Dolph and we both promise him that we won't utter a word.

"Don't forget to come to our little party tonight!" I tell him and he nods his head. He places a chaste kiss on the side of my head and leaves, I wave him off and he disappears, having to go to his match. I look back over to Seth who's laughing with the guys and enjoying having Evan with him. I could watch them all day together. They're so perfect.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I frown at seeing Dolph sitting and talking with Iris. He's too close to her in my opinion. I let out a sigh of relief when he finally leaves. Yep, I'm jealous. I've been trying to think of ways to tell Iris about my feelings but I'm coming up short. I want it to be absolutely perfect. I thought she'd ask me why I kissed her when I saw she came out of the coma but she hasn't. In a way, I'm glad. Because I know I'd come out with some bullshit excuse. I need to think about things carefully.

"Thank god he's gone, if you glared at him any longer then everyone would think you're on something," comments Dean lowly from besides me, taking Evan out of my arms. Dean being the only other person Evan allows to hold him.

"Hey, why isn't he crying with Dean?" questions Daniel as we smirk since Daniel got thrower up on.

"Because _**we**_ Mister Bryan are best friends," answers Dean casually, holding Evan out and rubbing his nose against his tummy which makes my son laugh. "Aren't we?" he says, doing the action again.

"So are you guys gonna come to the dinner tonight? Iris is really looking forward to it," I say, changing the topic. We've only invited a few people, many of them the ones that me and Iris know the most.

"Definitely, Nikki can't stop talking about it," says John from besides Daniel. "She's even had her whole outfit ready for the last couple of days. If we don't come, she's more likely to blow a gasket than Iris," he says, making us all laugh.

"I don't know how you put up with that man," comments Dean. "Too high maintenance".

"And Ariana is low maintenance?" questions John with an amused smile.

"Touche," says Dean, nodding his head. I think both of the girls are demanding in their very own way. Iris is different though. She does get what she wants but in a very cute way.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Why don't you just tell him?" asks Ariana and I give her a quizzical look as I see Dean hand Evan back over to Seth before he leaves from there. I can't get enough of Seth and Evan. I could watch them all day.

"Tell who what?" I ask, snapping out of it.

"Tell Seth that you love him?" says Ariana as I sit back with a sigh.

"Wasn't it you who said to stay away from him and get over him?" I remind her, clearly remembering the many times she'd cornered me and warned me away from him. I find her being all for this really weird. I mean, she was the same at the baby shower. I think its safe to say that I'm getting freaked out by her behavior.

"And I was wrong," says Ariana which I cannot believe I just heard. Did she really just say she was wrong? "It's written all over your face so why don't you just tell him how you feel?" she asks me. That's one thing I can't do. I put my heart on the line before and it got stomped all over on. I don't want to go through all of that again. I don't think I could actually survive something like that. And I have Evan now. We can't mess about anymore.

"Where's all this coming from?" I question her.

"Just…we nearly lost you Iris," says Ariana, leaning forward. "Seth makes you happy and I would have thought you'd jump at the chance to maybe be together," she explains, shrugging her shoulders. "What I think shouldn't matter, what matters is how you feel". What I feel is immense love for Seth Rollins. I have tried to many things to get over him. To move on. Nothing worked though and it doesn't seem like it will. I drank and drank, that didn't work. I dated Rick, that didn't work. I kept myself away, that didn't work. I told myself he was still the same guy when I first came back to work but that didn't work because I could tell he wasn't. Nothing has worked. Will I even ever get over him? Will I ever be able to properly move on with my life?

"It didn't matter last time, did it?" I ask her and then quickly put a smile on my face as Seth comes over with Evan. "How's my baby?" I ask and he hands Evan to me.

"He is doing absolutely fine," says Seth. "I have a match to get to so I'll see you later?" he asks and I nod my head. He places a kiss on Evan's forehead before leaving us to it.

"Shall we go watch the match?" suggests Ariana and I nod my head. We go over next to the gorilla and watch the match. It's the Shield vs. the Wyatt family. Throughout the match me and Ariana cheer on the Shield and that's when I remember that I'm part of it. Whoa, that's weird. I don't even know if I'm going back to work, I always imagined settling down at a house and getting a stable job if I ever survived this thing but Seth is involved now. I'll have to talk to him before anything else.

"Come on Seth!" I shout as he bounces off the ropes and hits Harper with the curb stomp. He pins him for the victory for the Shield and I bounce up and down clapping my hands. The guys come through the curtains and are surprised to see us there. "You guys were great!" I tell them as Dean goes over to Ariana and we're subjected to a make out session.

"Thanks, you all were watching?" asks Seth and bends down to stroke Evan's cheek.

"Yeah, we both thought you were awesome," I say and don't expect the hug that I get. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on right now with his hot, sweaty body pressed against mine.

"Hey Iris, am I ok to bring a date tonight?" asks Roman at which I raise my eyebrows.

"Sure," I say, nodding my head. "Who's the lucky lady?" I ask him but he just avoids my gaze. I guess he wants to keep it a secret.

"Doesn't matter, we'll get to see her tonight," says Seth. "He's been seeing someone for a while now but we just don't know who," he then says.

"Really?" I ask curiously. I never expected Roman to hide something like that.

"Yeah but he thinks we're too stupid to notice," Dean comments. Roman glares at him but he just says, "Like as if we didn't notice the late night calls and how you're always on your phone or sneaking off at work," he says at which Roman goes quiet all of a sudden.

"Leave him alone," I tell them all off with a pointed look. "I look forward to meeting her Roman," I say to him with a smile.

"Thank you Iris," says Roman. "It's nice to know one of you isn't a douche," he comments, making me chuckle.

"Hey!" protests Ariana.

"You know what I mean," defends Roman. They all decide to stay a little while longer at work except for Seth who decides to come back to the apartment with me and Evan. He helps me cook for the few people we've invited over, some could make it and others couldn't. I thought it would be really nice if I made a lot of food and we have a lot of time till they arrive too.

"Evan gone to sleep?" I ask Seth and he nods his head, coming over and helping me. He assists me with anything and I'm taken back to when we were cooking breakfast together in Vegas. "Hey, that's been in the oven for at least ten minutes and nothing has happened?" I say in confusion to Seth, turning the knobs on the cooker. The mash for the shepherds pie should have been changing in color by now at least but it still looks the same.

"Alright," says Seth and bends down to look. "Hmm," he says and then stands up with a smirk. He looks around and then says, "It would have helped if you turned on the switch". I watch him turn it on and I stands there gob smacked.

"Not a word Rollins, not a word," I say with a finger in the air and turn on the cooker properly as he looks on amused.

"So, um, what were you talking about with Ziggler today?" questions Seth and I glance to see him attempting to look indifferent as he cuts the vegetables for the salad. Why's he getting bothered about me talking to Dolph?

"Why?" I ask him, stirring the sauce for the past with a wooden spoon.

"Oh just, you guys seemed pretty cozy," comments Seth as a smile makes its way onto my face. Is he…jealous by any chance?

"Oh, um, he was just happy to see me," I tell him, wondering when he managed to even see us. He seemed so wrapped up in Evan that I didn't think he'd notice Dolph was even there. "A bit upset that I didn't tell him about everything but he got over it," I say casually, keeping my eyes on Seth. "Seth?" I call, wanting to talk about us. Our relationship just seems up and down constantly and I wanted to know whether…there is something still here. I still feel something but it all depends on whether he feels the same thing.

"Yeah?" asks Seth and looks at me. As I look at him I chicken out.

"Um, I'm going to go get changed," I quickly say. Damn it, he makes me so goddamn nervous. "Just keep stirring the sauce," I instruct him and go into my room. I quickly get changed in a red dress that ends above my knees with thin strips. I undo my hair from the hair tie and comb through it. Lastly, I put on some make up. "Hey, any progress?" I ask, coming into the kitchen, most of the stuff was now made.

"Yea, just-" he stops talking as he looks at me.

"You ok?" I ask, starting to feel self conscious. He doesn't say anything but looks me up and down as I shuffle on my feet. I thought I looked ok. "Do I look that bad?" I then question, my gaze going to the floor. I thought this would look fine on me. For this dinner.

"No!" Seth says instantly. "You look great, really beautiful actually," he says which makes me smile. I walk over to him and he looks away saying, "The sauce is done and I've mixed it with the boiled pasta which is now resting over there. Just need to cut some fruit".

"Ok, why don't you get changed while I finish this up?" I suggest and he walks away without a word. I wonder what's up with him, his whole demeanor has changed. I grab a tomato and start slicing it on the chopping board, making sure to do it gently so none goes on my dress. It's the only thing left that needs to go into the salad. I hear footsteps and glance back to see Seth dressed all handsomely. Why does he have to look so damn good? "You want to start taking these snacks to the living room?" I ask him.

"Sure," says Seth and he comes next to me, picking up the a couple of the bowls that are all lined up. I smile at him and after he leaves I sigh out loud, why does he have to look so drop dead gorgeous? His black buttoned up shirt against his black washed jeans and his hair…oh gosh his hair. I feel myself getting wet just thinking about him. He comes back to get a another two bowls and lets just say, it gets worse.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I have no idea what to do, Iris looks to damn beautiful that I'm finding it a challenge to not go up to her and kiss her with everything that I have. That's why I've had to stop looking at her. She has no idea what she's doing to me and right now its driving me absolutely crazy. I go back to get the last of the bowls and stand right behind her. I'm about to pick up the last one but it seemed like she had the same idea because our hands touch, both of us about to grab the bowl.

"Ahem," coughs Iris as I keep a hold of her hand. I've had enough of this, instead of letting go I hold on to her hand tighter and then use my other hand to move her hair to the other side, one side of her neck totally exposed to me. I hear her breathing increase and it just tells me what I need to know, she's nervous and she wants this too.

"Iris," my name rolls off her tongue and then I move my lips closer and place a soft kiss to her neck, smiling when I realize she's suppressing a moan that wants to escape from her lips right now.

"Seth," she says my name breathlessly and I don't know if she knowingly does so but she presses back into me. I then put both my hands on her waist and twist her around, crashing my lips to her.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I take no time in responding to Seth's kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer. He licks my lips, begging for entrance into my mouth which makes me moan and he takes the chance to slip his tongue in. I wrap my legs around Seth's waist and he hoists me onto the counter behind. I feel him pull the zip down on the back of my dress and in return rip the buttons off his shirt, exposing his torso for me. Seth picks me up and I can feel the tent in his boxers against my crotch. I stop kissing him and look at him as he looks at me. I start moving against him, looking into his eyes and seeing pure lust.

"Hello?! Iris! Seth!" I hear someone shout and then hear knocking on the door. Crap, the dinner party! I completely forgot. I instantly get down from Seth and begin to zip up my dress just as Seth picks up his shirt and disappears into his room. I quickly pat down my hair and wipe the corners of my mouth, making sure my lipstick looks ok. I put on a smile and go to the door, opening it wide to see Nikki and Brie with John and Daniel.

"Hey guys!" I exclaim with a smile and get hugs from everyone. "Come on in!" I say and move to the side allowing them to come in.

"Where's Seth?" asks John, looking around.

"Oh, he, um went to get changed. He was helping me out with the food," I answer. Lying is becoming more and more easy for me. Too easy. Before people could easily tell when I was hiding something and now they can't.

"Ooh, you've got someone wrapped around your little finger," jokes Nikki. "Where's Evan?" she then asks, looking around. She'd be a good Mom to a kid one day. She just needs to convince John to have some first.

"He's sleeping," I answer her.

"I thought the whole point of this was to celebrate his birth!" says Brie as everyone takes seats in the living room.

"Yeah so I'm making sure he gets enough sleep so he can manage to stay awake when everyone else arrives," I say, offering everyone the snacks that have been put out. "I'll get everyone some drinks," I say and grab a couple of beers, along with some glasses and wine. I hand it all to them and then go to answer the door again, Ariana, Dean and Roman on the other end this time.

"What up Hot _**Hot**_ Mama!" says Dean, looking me up and down which makes me laugh.

"Mister Ambrose I distinctly remember you getting down on one knee and proposing to my best friend," I say, putting an arm around Ariana who is glaring at Dean.

"She told you?" asks Dean in shock as if it was an enormous secret.

"What can I say? Girls talk," says Ariana with a smirk on her face.

"Baby," says Dean, hugging Ariana from behind. "You know I only have eyes for you, I was just making sure Iris didn't feel left out or ugly," he says which makes them all laugh but offends me.

"Excuse me!" I say, not seemingly happy with him.

"With that face Iris can't even think she's ugly," I hear Seth's voice and freeze. I quickly try to relax and not make it obvious, smiling along with everyone but not looking in Seth's direction. I mean, we made out. And no doubt we would have gone all the way if we weren't interrupted. Now I can't even look at him without going red.

"Where's your date anyway?" I ask Roman with my hands on my hips.

"She's outside right now," says Roman and leaves quickly. We all wait for him as Dean jokes about who it could be.

"Cruella Deville," jokes Dean as Ariana hits his arm, telling him to be nice. I think I probably need to grab his ear again sometime soon to get him to behave.

"Stop being cruel," I tell Dean. "Roman's never introduced us to a girl before which means he's serious about her so everyone's going to be on their best behavior, right?" I say and they both nod their heads. I haven't looked at Seth yet because I just can't. Roman just then comes back in and our mouths all drop in shock at who he's brought.

"Morticia Adams!" exclaims Dean and I roll my eyes, trust him to make even this look comical.

"Paige, glad you could make it," I say, as Ariana whispers to Dean to watch what he says.

"Yeah well I had nothing better to do," says Paige shrugging her shoulders but I can tell she's really nervous. After all, she probably thinks she needs our approval to continue to date Roman. That's how I felt with Dean and Roman when I first starting dating Seth. "Um, congrats by the way," she says, looking all uncomfortable.

"Thank you," I say and then move forward and hug her to make her feel more welcome. "Don't worry, I already like you," I whisper to her and pull back to see a small smile grace her face. "Why don't you all go get a drink?" I suggest and they nod their heads as I go to check in on Evan. I smile as I see he's awake but playing. "Hey baby," I coo, reaching down and tickling his tummy.

"Is he up?" I hear Seth's voice and freeze, my mouth going dry.

"Yeah," I quickly say and pick up Evan, holding him close to me. I keep my eyes on the ground and leave him there, going over to the living room and handing Evan to Nikki who immediately starts asking for him. I don't know what to do with myself. I'm really nervous about what Seth will say. I just know he'll say it was a mistake and that he got carried away and everything. I don't think I can handle him saying those words to me. Because for me it meant a whole lot more.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

I thought everything would be better after my encounter with Iris but she can't even look at me and she's going out of her way to avoid me. I look at her from across the room, gosh she's so beautiful. I talk to John and Daniel, trying not to let it affect me but there's only one reason I can think of about why Iris is acting like this. She's ashamed. She's embarrassed about what she did and she doesn't know how to tell me it's a mistake.

"I bet its something from being single to being a single father all of a sudden," says John.

"Yeah but I wouldn't trade them for the world," I say, looking over at Iris who's sitting next to Nikki who's holding Evan.

"Them?" asks Daniel and they both give me a look. "I think I might suggest to Brie about starting our own family," he then says.

"Good luck man," I say, laughing with him. John doesn't say anything because this is a taboo topic for him but I think that makes the pressure even more high. We continue talking but I can't keep my eyes off Iris, I just want her to look at me. Just once. So that I can let her know that I want this, I want her more than anything. There's something between us, always has been. And I want to see where it goes.

* * *

 **A massive thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You guys are absolutely awesome cause I now have reached 400. Never thought i'd ever get this many and it really means a lot that I have. So thank you all once again! : )**  
 **And as always, please leave a review cause I really do appreciate them! : )**

 **Next Chapter: More Seris!**


	57. Holy Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I'm hoping the chapter after this will be posted on Saturday or Sunday! Again, I'll try my best but can't definitely you a certain day because even I'm unsure! I hope you like it! : )**

 **jessicaramsey78: I shall try but no promises! Thanks for the review! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Ha ha ha, that totally cracked me up! Thanks! Really? Oh my gosh that is so cool! What are you studying? Ok, Queen Shaq (rolls eyes) Hmm, maybe I'll call you Officer Shaq. Just cause you don't like it. Bet you're regretting saying that now aren't you ; ) By the way, how did you come about with Shaq Gaddy as a name? Just curious. And thanks! Yay! : D**

 **Jt1339: Hello! And welcome! Gosh, you have no idea how it feels when people tell me how much they like my story so thank you! I think a lot of people just want to lock them up and get them to confess, lol. And thank you, I'm glad I got it right. I feel kind of uncomfortable writing smut because I don't ever think I can do it right but yay, positiveness from you can only mean good! : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: We shall see : )**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you! : )**

 **Paisley2: Ha ha ha, I bet you'd have no problem taking her place! Talented? Really? Oh my gosh, thanks! I'm just doing this for fun, never thought I was any good at it. Till I actually posted this. Wow, so cool! I hope you have lots and lots of fun! I bet you are a Hot Mama! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Thank you! Never done anything like it before but so glad I got it right! : )**

 **Ayesha: Wow, 7 times? I think that's a new record, even for you! Best author, ah ha, oh yeah (dancing around the room) I love it when you all compliment me, makes my day! Honestly! I like your ship name, its going to be their permanent ship name! Dari as well before we even get to that. Especially when I write other stories : D I didn't think I could write smut but apparently you guys liked it so I'm doing something right. I have to be. First of all, do you mean trio as in love triangle? And would you want me to use WWE characters? I probably won't get started on this till months after, as you know I'm in my last year of uni and I will be a very busy bee! But I can always start rolling around ideas now cause then it makes it easier to write later on : )**

 **shieldgal16: Oh hiya! Good! Welcome to the gang! Lol. Randy is always dodgy isn't he? You never know what the guy is thinking! And thanks! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 57:**

The party goes on and I find myself sitting next to Paige and conversing with her. I've felt eyes on me throughout the entire party and when I look up I see Seth staring at me. At first I'm about to look away but then I see a smile come on to his face. I send him a smile back and feel myself go red as he continues to look at me. I wonder what's going through his mind. Is he thinking about our make out session? Because I can't seem to forget about it.

"So how did it all start? With Roman I mean?" I question Paige, breaking my gaze with Seth and looking at her instead,

"Well, I dunno, it just did," says Paige, and I can see a bit of red cover her cheeks which is obvious in comparison to her white complexion. "Um, he was really sweet to help me out when I got drunk planning your baby shower," she explains to me.

"You did what?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, you didn't know," says Paige. "Ariana got us all together to plan your baby shower and I may have gotten drunk. I was stumbling here and there and eventually passed out. Apparently Roman caught me and then took me to his room. I wanted to properly thank him so I took him out for dinner not too long after and then…we just clicked," she explains as I listen with a smile.

"I'm glad," I tell her, patting her leg. "And don't worry, we all like you. But you don't need our approval to date Roman. So stop worrying about it," I reassure her.

"Thanks," says Paige with a nod. "I wasn't sure you'd all be crazy about 'Morticia Adams!'" she says.

"Oh, pay no heed to Dean, he's a goofball," I tell her as I shake my head which makes her laugh.

"Hey Iris, Evan wants a feed," says Ariana, standing in front of me with Evan. I take him off of her and leave them to it, disappearing into my bedroom to feed him. I place Evan on the bed and realize that I need to take my zip down to get my strap off. I put my hands behind my back and curse, not being able to reach the top which only makes me wonder how on earth I managed to do it before. I suddenly feel hands on mine and turn my head to see Seth standing there.

"Hey," says Seth and I give him a small smile, my thoughts turning back to before when he unzipped my dress. He takes his time to zip me down which only makes me wonder if he's doing that to tease me.

"Thanks," I say and move away from him. I pick up Evan and sit down, leaning against the headboard. Without thinking I pull down one side of my dress and start feeding Evan. Its only when I look up do I realize that Seth is standing there and watching me. I blush and look away from him.

"Um, I'll go," says Seth and turns around which gets me to think if he finds me repulsive. Or knowing Seth maybe he thinks I want my privacy.

"Uh, you don't have to," I say in a soft voice. He turns back around and looks at me hesitantly.

"A-are we going to talk about before?" asks Seth and I close my eyes for a second, I was hoping to avoid that. I just don't want to hear how much he regrets it. Then again, he kissed me in the hospital too. Obviously he wants this. Us. Maybe. I don't know what to do to be honest. I open them and find Seth walking towards me, sitting down right in front of me. Did he have to get so close? I can't think straight with him being in such close proximity.

"I-" I get cut off because Dean bursts in all guns blazing. "Dean!" I shout not knowing what to do as I lift my legs up and bend them. Honestly, this guy has no manners whatsoever!

"Oops, sorry!" says Dean as Seth turns around and stays in front of me, shielding me from Dean's view. "Everyone was wondering what was taking so long," he then explains.

"And you can see she's still feeding," points out Seth as I sit there feeling grateful for him covering me.

"Yep," says Dean, nodding his head, still standing there, shamelessly. The minds of men is something I don't think I'll ever feel fully confident in knowing again. Before I could predict everything. I knew when Dean would come with his tail in between his legs to apologize if something went wrong. Hell, I could even narrow it down to the second. Now? Nothing! It all changed when I thought I knew Seth but then realized I didn't. Ever since I've always been second guessing myself.

"I'm sorry, did I invite you to stay here?" I then question him.

"No," says Dean, still standing there. "I was just wondering why that lucky bastard gets to watch you feed but as soon as I come in you decide to get all modest?" he then says, pointing towards Seth before crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I say. "He's the Father!" I exclaim. Besides, he's seen everything before. He also wasn't cowardice in taking down my underwear when I was about to give birth. But I don't say that out loud, I don't want to embarrass myself as well as Seth.

"And I'm the Godfather, your point?" counter argues Dean at which I roll my eyes. I can't believe he actually thinks Father and Godfather are in the same league or have the same rights.

"We haven't made you Godfather Dean so keep on dreaming," says Seth which makes me chuckle. "Now get your ass out of here before I get Ariana to come in here and whip your ass instead," he threatens.

"You say it like she hasn't done that before," comments Dean, sending us a wink before exiting swiftly. We did not need to know that. Like at all. He always makes it sound so disgusting but the few times I've talked to Ariana all I get is amazing this and gentle that. I shake my head and put Evan down, getting up to pull my zip back up. But as before, Seth takes over. I turn around and he puts his arms on my waist, he glances down at my lips and leans in as do I when someone knocks on the door interrupting us.

"Can I come in now?" asks Dean and I hear Seth swear which I find really funny.

"Yes," I say, getting out of Seth's arms and picking up Evan.

"Yay, you're done," says Dean coming over to me to take Evan but I move to the side.

"No, Evan doesn't want his Uncle Dean right now," I say, pushing past him and leaving the room. If he can be shameless then I can counter it by being mean for a while. I think Dean needs that anyway.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

Dean sighs after Iris leaves and then looks in my direction. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him. He really has the worst timing in the world. Just two more seconds and I would have gotten another kiss out of Iris. Or maybe we could have finally talked about what this means for us now. But as always, Ambrose ruins it.

"What's going on between you two?" asks Dean with a smirk, not feeling threatened at all. Apparently my glaring powers don't work on him anymore.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Something has gone on, I can sense it," says Dean. "Are you going to tell me?" he asks but I shake my head. "Alright, I'll just ask Iris," he says but I move forward and grab his arm, closing the door.

"You are not going to ask Iris about anything," I tell him. Why does he always choose to annoy me when I need it the least?

"So what happened?" asks Dean with smile on his face as if he already knows.

"We, uh, we kissed," I say, scratching the back of my head.

"You sly bastard!" says Dean, slapping me on my back as I swat his hands away from me.

"But you can't tell anyone," I say quickly, pointing a finger in his direction as his face falls. "We got interrupted because everyone started to come and I've tried to talk to Iris since then but she's avoiding me. She couldn't even look at me till now, I'm not even sure if she wants me," I explain to him, glad that I can talk to someone about it.

"Dude, you're acting stupid," says Dean. "She's avoiding you because she's shy, all girls do that. After I first kissed Ari she wouldn't even look at me," he says which is what I'm finding with Iris. Kind of surprised a girl like Ariana wouldn't look Dean square in the eye. "In our case it was weird though because she kind of hated me but as soon as I kissed her again we ended up together. So gather your balls and talk to Iris after the party," he suggests, leaving me in the room by myself. The problem is I've been trying to talk to Iris right now which isn't the best thing to do because of all the people around, that's why I won't get anything out of her. All I have to do is wait the next couple of hours till everyone leaves and then I can talk to her. We can finally sort this mess out.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"I have to say I did not expect Paige out of all people," I say, having pulled Roman to one side when I saw he was free from everybody else.

"But…." trails off Roman, knowing me so well. Aw, the poor guy is nervous as hell. Its cute how its so important to him for us to like her.

"You guys look good together," I say with a smile which in turn makes him smile too. "I'm glad you finally found someone Roman," I then tell him. After all the trouble he's had in the past, its nice to see him happy.

"You remember when I went on that date whilst you were pregnant?" asks Roman as I think back and know exactly what he's referring to.

"That chick that you had loads in common with but she only wanted sex? And then you asked me to keep it a secret because everyone else would make fun out of you?" I ask and her nods his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I have absolutely nothing in common with Paige," states Roman, making me grin. I did tell him that night that he could end up with someone he has nothing in common with. "Me and Paige have absolutely nothing in common. I'm from a huge family, she's not. I'm Samoan, she's British. She listens to all this metal, bands I've never heard of before and when I heard them I hated them," he says, making the both of us chuckle. "But we seem to fit ya know?"

"I know," I say, lightly poking his arm. "Just stay smiling like this alright?" I say, moving my hand and pinching one of his cheeks.

"You too," says Roman, tapping my nose. I then gather everyone together to start our dinner. I waited around a while hoping Dolph would turn up but maybe he's running a little late. I hope he and AJ can make it.

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving first thing tomorrow morning," says Natalya with a sad sigh. I think they all wanted to spend more time with Evan and me, I did too. But I cannot keep Evan away from his other family any longer. They've waited long enough.

"Me either but its time for Evan to meet his Grandparents," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes Ma, alright," says Seth, taking a seat next to me as everyone eats dinner. "We have a problem," he says and everyone looks at him. "Our flight for tomorrow morning has been cancelled," he announces.

"Yes!" says Nikki and I shake my head at her. She's been badgering on about needing to spend more time with Evan. I can't blame her or anyone else though, my little guy is such a cutie. "You hear that Evan? You're staying with us a little longer?" she coos, Evan in her arms. She hardly lets anyone hold him and if they do she's the first one that asks for him back. Its sweet. I'm actually waiting for a fight to break out between her and Dean since they hog him the most.

"Why? What's happened?" I ask him.

"Some weather problems in Iowa," he replies, picking up the bowl with the pasta in it and serving himself some. "But Ma said to get the first flight there as soon as its all a go again, I've booked tickets for the day after," he explains as I nod my head.

"Guess that's alright, means you'll be spending an extra day with us," says Ariana with a smile. Smiles on all their faces right now. They all got their wish.

"Exactly and we can get to know Evan a little more," says John, stroking Evan's cheek from where he sits besides Nikki.

"We do have a slight problem though," says Seth, coming out with more bad news.

"Ugh, what now?" I ask irritated. Nothing seems to be going right these days. I just want all the bad things to go away and good things to come. But I guess its not the end of the world. Things could be a whole lot worse.

"We only rented this apartment for a day so we have to disappear as we said we would have tomorrow morning," says Seth. "Another couple is coming over to settle in around lunch time".

"Can't you call and explain?" I ask him.

"No, we pretty much signed and dotted just like the others so…" he trails off.

"That's great!" exclaims Dean as we all give him a weird look. I swear I will understand Dean Ambrose one day but that day just is not today.

"Did you hit your head?" inquires Seth as we all try not to laugh. Maybe Dean was dropped a few times. It would explain a hell of a lot. Then again, if anybody bring up his actual family then I'm pretty sure he'll lose it. He hates talking about them. Obviously not the best childhood. Unfortunately the only one he remembers.

"You guys can just stay with us!" offers Dean.

"I already checked, the hotel is fully booked," says Seth as I admire him. He always thinks of everything. I like that about him. But I doubt there's anything I wouldn't like about him. Ugh, why does he have to be so damn great? I suppose that's why I love him though.

"We have room," states Dean, looking towards Ariana for permission.

"Yeah," says Ariana nodding her head in agreement. "It's only two bedrooms but you guys can stay in one room and me, Iris and Evan can stay in the other," she suggests. I have the greatest friends ever. Even if Dean has a funny way with sharing his ideas that are actually practical and useful.

"Honey, Evan is a guy too," Dean points out making others laugh.

"And he's the only guy that doesn't act like a dick," bites back Ariana as a bunch of 'ooh's' are heard.

"My fiancée everyone," says Dean, gesturing to Ariana who then slaps his arms away.

"I wonder if he'd make this many smartass comments if you held back from him," wonders Brie aloud, an amused look on her face.

"Oh, don't say that," intervenes Daniel as Dean's face drops at the thought of being cock blocked. His worst nightmare. The guy cannot live without sex. I actually think that part of him got worse after he did it with Ariana.

"No, I think she has a point," says Ariana, sitting back in her chair, a hand underneath her chin as she looks to be in deep though. I know she's only pretending to think though.

"No she doesn't!" Dean says quickly, shaking his head and sending Brie a glare.

"Oh, we should totally go out tonight!" says Naomi, changing the subject. "Iris, we haven't been out with you in ages and we need a girl's night," she then says, looking at her as well.

"Oh, I'm not sure that's a good idea," I say, shaking my head. "I couldn't possibly leave Evan all by himself," I then say, not liking being away from him for too long. I already missed a month of his life. I know it wasn't by choice but I don't want to miss a single second more.

"I bet Seth wouldn't mind taking care of Evan," says Nikki. "I mean, come on, you haven't had a drink for nine months and it'll be great. You need this," she says as I happily drink the wine I have. God its so good to be able to drink alcohol again.

"I still don't think-" I start but get cut off by Seth of all people.

"You should," encourages Seth, him being the last person I expected to be all up for me to go. "You deserve it," he says, smiling in my direction as I smile back at him. He's too good. I can't even refuse him.

"See?" says Brie. "Oh, we could totally find a guy for you," she then says.

"Um, I'm not sure I want to," I say, taking a sip of my wine. I see Dean looking at Seth and then look at Seth myself. He doesn't look too happy about it. I'm not happy about it either.

"Why not?" asks Paige. "You're young, beautiful, smart, funny," she compliments me. Which can be said about any of the ladies sitting around this dinner table.

"Not to mention a Mom," I point out to her. "I doubt any guy would want to take this on," I say. Plus I want Seth which I don't mention to them. Me and him need to talk. We need to get our feelings out in the open. I know he's not messing around with me but I seriously doubt he feels what I feel for him.

"They would if they knew how amazing you are," reassures Natalya. Even if I wasn't so completely in love with Seth, I still wouldn't agree to that. Evan's only 2 months old and it wouldn't seem right to be thinking about dating guys when I have his responsibility.

"Iris you're coming out with us end of story," says Ariana. I know she won't badger me about getting together with someone else since she's strangely Team Seth. She probably sees how much I need it I guess. "You guys can stay here and clean everything up. Then take Iris's and Evan's stuff back to the hotel," she instructs them.

"You have a great fiancée Dean (!)" says Daniel, none of them looking happy about it.

"Its ok, you guys don't have to…" I trail off.

"It would be our pleasure," says John, giving all the guys pointed looks. Always a gentlemen. I know Roman, Seth and John won't mind. It's the other two that seem to have a problem. Speaking of guys, I am going to kill a certain Showoff when I see him next because he was supposed to be here. I even text him to bring AJ since they're going on a date. And then he had the audacity to complain to me about everything during lunch today! We finish the rest of dinner and everyone helps clean up. I keep a hold of Evan, not willing to let him go. I don't want to leave him or Seth, even if it is only for a few hours. I don't got a good feeling.

* * *

"Come on Iris, you're going to have to let go sometime," says Ariana with her hands on her hips, standing there as the others say goodbye to the guys.

"I'm still not sure about this," I say to her. "What if, what if Evan needs me?" I look into his eyes and I don't feel I'll have it in me to leave him here.

"Then he has Seth," says Ariana with her hands on her hips. "Listen Iris, nothing will happen. It's only for a few hours so you don't need to worry about a thing. Seth took care of Evan all this time right? And as much as I hate to say it my idiot of a fiancé and Roman helped and did a good job as well despite being guys," she says which makes me laugh.

"I guess you're right," I relent and place a kiss on Evan's forehead.

"Ok, we're good to go!" announces Ariana. I walk over to Seth and hand Evan over to him, taking in a deep breath.

"Don't worry, I've got him. You go enjoy yourself," says Seth and I nod my head. The girls start leaving and I walk out with them, looking back to see Seth trying to get Evan to say 'Goodbye' to me. Ok, maybe it won't be so bad then. I smile and wave at them both before finally leaving.

* * *

"What's wrong?" asks Ariana, coming over to me as I sit at the bar and drink.

"Nothing," I say, Seth still playing heavily on my mind. The full on make out session. The compliments. The wanting to talk. The near kiss. What does he want from me? Although, I think I know exactly what he wants I'm just unsure of his intentions. Does he want this as a onetime thing? Does he want more? Does he want me?

"Come on, I'm your best friend," says Ariana, taking a seat on a stool as well. "Since we've come here you've been all doom and gloom, you think I can't tell your fake smile from your real one?" I guess I couldn't hide it from Ariana for too long. She knows me just as well as I know her. It's a gift and a curse.

"It's just…" I stop and down the vodka in my glass. "I kissed Seth," I finally admit to her, quickly before I back out and just close up.

"What? When?" asks Ariana, looking happier than I thought she'd be. But then again, Team Seth remember?

"Just before the party," I reveal. "One minute we're getting everything ready and the next, we're all over each other," I tell her, a small smile on my face.

"So, does this mean you're together?" asks Ariana but I just shrug my shoulders. I don't even know what he wants. Whether he just wants sex. Whether he wants a relationship. Maybe he wants a sexual relationship? Although I wouldn't mind that I don't think that would be best considering my feelings for him.

"I don't know," I say, taking another drink. "We haven't had a chance to talk since the party but, after I finished feeding Evan we, uh, we nearly did it again".

"Shut up!" says Ariana, hitting my side which makes me laugh. "You saucy little minx," she comments. That sounds like something Dean would say.

"I know I still love him," I admit to her, the first time I've said it aloud since we broke up. I've thought that many times but I never actually said the words. To myself or anyone, not through my lips. "But I'm not sure he feels the same".

"I doubt that," says Ariana but I shake my head.

"You don't understand, he could have any girl he wants," I say, turning my body to face her. "Why would he want me?" I question her. If all he wants is sex, there's plenty of people he could go to. If he wants a relationship, the same thing applies.

"Maybe its something you should ask him," advises Ariana but I shake my head. I don't think I feel confident enough to do something like that. Or maybe I'm just too scared of the answer he'll give.

"I don't think I'd be able to," I say.

"Come on," says Ariana, grabbing my hand and getting me to stand up. "We're leaving," she says.

"What? Why?" I ask her but she ignores me and goes over to the girls. She says something to them and the next thing I know is they're all waving at me, I wave back not knowing what else to do. I wonder what bullshit excuse she used on them. Obviously she's not going to tell the real reason for us leaving.

"We are going to make sure you have that talk with Seth," says Ariana as she comes back over to me. She drags me out of the club and into a cab. Why did I pick Ariana as a best friend? If I didn't I wouldn't be getting dragged and forced to have a conversation that I don't want.

"I'm not sure I can do that," I say, feeling extremely nervous. I look down at my hands and notice them shaking at the idea of just talking to Seth. Just great (!) If I actually to get around to talking to him then I just might have a seizure.

"I'm not watching you pine for him any longer," says Ariana. "You two are going to get into a room, talk and get everything out in the open. You need a push so I'll be that push," she explains as I twiddle my thumbs and bite down on my lips in anticipation of what's to come next. Once we get to the hotel, Ariana takes me to the hotel room and I follow her in to find the guys lying around on the floor.

"Hey, back so soon?" asks Dean, coming over to Ariana and placing a kiss on her lips. "I thought they might have talked you into replacing me," he says as I look at them two, jealous of what they have.

"Well I wouldn't have allowed that," says Ariana, placing a kiss on Dean's lips. A smirk on her face.

"Um, where's Evan?" I ask and then just notice Seth looking at me.

"He's fast asleep," answers Seth and I nod my head.

"Didn't you find Iris a guy?" asks Dean and I see Seth roll his eyes.

"Nope, she didn't have eyes for anyone there," says Ariana, Dean giving her a knowing glance. Did she tell him everything? She was on her phone quite a bit when we were in the cab. I look around and see Daniel, John, Roman and Seth are all comfortable no one looks like they're making any plans to leave. Dean walks back off to the guys and I pull Ariana towards me.

"I can't do this with everyone here," I whisper to her, giving her a worried look.

"Don't worry," says Ariana, looking like she's got an idea. "You go downstairs to the hotel bar and I'll send him there. You guys can talk over it with a drink," she says and then basically pushes me out the door. I guess that could work.

* * *

I wake up and instantly my hands goes towards my head, it hurting a bit. I think I may have drunk too much. I get up and realize I'm only in my bra and panties, whoa, I must have really gotten everything sorted with Seth. But I don't remember it, I hope he isn't angry. I turn around and see Seth's back which makes me smile. I freeze as soon as he turns around and I see it isn't Seth, it's Cody Rhodes! What the…I slowly turn around and see he's not the only one there. On my other side is Ted DiBiase.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" I scream, sitting up and bringing the covers up with me. Both of the guys get up not looking too happy about being awoken when the door opens and in front of me stands Roman. Besides him stands Seth and he doesn't look too happy. Holy hell what have I done?

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks! : )**


	58. Drunken Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you all like it!**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Yes she does! : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: I'm sorry? Good god, I knew you'd be like this. Is it cause I raised your hopes then crushed them soundly? You'll be happy later, trust me! : )**

 **Paisley2: Thank you thank you! They could learn a whole lot from me for sure! Lol. Ooh, your points are actually quite interesting. I think you'll laugh though when all is revealed. We shall see soon : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: I know I know I know! : )**

 **Jt1339: I know! You'll keep finding out how that all happened : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 58:**

 _I walk over to the bar, taking a seat on the bar stool as I impatiently wait for Seth. I drum my fingers as I try to remember how to breathe. That make out session, was well hot. And I don't even know why I'm considering letting Seth back into my life. What if he kissed me because he hasn't had a chance to do that to someone else? What if I was the first person available and he went for it? Oh crap! I'm getting too nervous because I'm thinking stupid things. Seth would never do that to the Mother of his child, he's a changed guy. I need to calm my nerves before I come out with something ludicrous._

" _Can I get some red wine please?" I ask the bartender and down it all as soon as he gives it to me. Seth has changed, he wouldn't pull something like this unless he did feel something for me. He wouldn't do something meaningless that he knows may hurt me. Still feeling nervous I order another drink and another and another as I wait impatiently for Seth. I look at my watch wondering why Seth isn't here yet. Maybe he's got held up, doesn't matter I'll wait for him till he gets here._

* * *

"What the hell?" shouts Roman, looking confused and angry at the same time. Well it's not everyday you see someone you consider your sister in bed with two men, two idiotic stupid men. Oh god, my life is ruined.

"Will you please keep it down?" asks Cody, rubbing his head as I pull up the covers to my chest even more, noticing I'm only in my bra and panties. Still, that doesn't mean nothing happened. I can't have…I wouldn't…how drunk did I get? But these guys? They're not wearing any clothes. And there's only one logical explanation.

"Yeah, hangover alert!" Ted exclaims, putting his hands on his head too. "Some consideration please," he adds on.

"What…what happened last night?" I ask, afraid of the answer I'll get. I avoid looking at Seth, I feel so ashamed of myself.

"You don't remember?" asks Cody as if I've committed a sin, which I may as well have. I am not the kind of girl to do something like this, drunk or not.

"How can you not remember?" questions Ted in shock to which I have no answer. "We had the most wild time ever!" he then says as I try to keep my emotions in check and try not to cry. We…I think I feel sick.

"I…I don't remember," I say again, running a hand through my hair in worry. What kind of a horrible person am I? On one hand I say I love Seth and then I do something like this? I never imagined starting today like this.

"Ok, let me start the story," starts Cody.

"I think we should…" Roman trails off and I can tell they both want to leave. Well, Seth looks like he wants to murder somebody and I'll put my money on Roman trying to keep his anger in check too. I just don't understand how any of this could have happened.

"No, stay!" insists Ted. "It'll be fun to hear," he then says. I continue to keep my gaze down, not feeling like I have the dignity to look up. I may very well have lost all respect from my friends today.

"So, we're going down to the hotel bar looking for some fun and who else do we bump into but Iris," starts Cody and I'm pretty sure I don't want Seth here listening to it all. I just know it's not pretty but I can't speak. I'm speechless.

"As always you were looking sexy as hell and as per your request we had a couple of drinks with you," Ted continues the events of last night. This doesn't sound like its going anywhere good. Why would it be? I'm in bed with these two!

"We were all talking and doing shots, then you suggested we come back to your room," says Cody, pointing to me.

"Me?" I ask in a low voice and he nods his head as my eyes water and I try to calm myself. This was all my idea? Its my fault that I'm here with them. Someone kill me right now. I'm so embarrassed.

"Yeah, you were getting all touchy feely with us," says Ted with a smirk. "We thought, why not? I mean, it's not the first time we've shared a chick if you know what I mean!" he says to Cody, fist bumping him and completely ignoring the fact that I'm in between them. They have absolutely no shame! Although apparently neither do I since I'm sitting here like this.

"Anyway, we get to the room and we find all you guys passed out on the floor!" says Cody which explains why Ariana isn't here. But, why didn't Seth come down? I waited ages for him! "So Iris here drags us to this room and let me tell ya, the next thing that happened was the hottest thing I've ever experienced in my life," he brags which I'm not going to take as a compliment. This just may be one of the worst days of my life.

"Yeah, she got down on her knees and…"Ted trails off.

"Stop it, just stop it!" shouts Seth, looking the angriest I've ever seen him. "We don't want to hear it, we don't want to hear about your night or see it!" he says as I finally look into his eyes and see hurt and disappointment mixed in with anger. "Now, will you please get rid of your ludicrous one night stands whilst I go tend to _**our**_ son," he says with such venom that I can't stand it.

"Chill dude, it was just a threesome, people do it all the time," comments Ted nonchalantly. I can't take it anymore and immediately get up, running over to the bathroom and locking the door. I put a hand over my mouth to keep the sobs in so no one can hear me as tears run down my eyes. I feel sick. I can't believe I slept with them! I go over to the mirror and look at my reflection, everything is ruined. Everything is ruined and its all my fault!

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

"What?" I ask in shock as Roman tells me about what just happened. I went out with Dean to get some breakfast and I come back to find Seth acting all pissed off and Roman keeping out of his way quietly. Now I find out that Iris had a threesome with tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber?

"Yeah, she's been in the bathroom for ages," says Roman. "The two idiots left not too long back but I haven't heard a word from Iris, I tried knocking on for her to come out but she won't listen to me. She won't even speak back, do you have any idea how this could have happened?" he asks.

"No, Iris wouldn't do something like this," I tell Roman. "We all know she loves Seth, she wouldn't even consider getting together with someone else," I then explain with a hand on my forehead.

"Apparently she was drunk," Roman then says as I remember to what happened last night.

* * *

 _Ok, I've sent Iris out the room now all I have to do it get Seth to go down there. They'll talk to one another, realize they're being stupid and by the end they'll be a couple because they would have confessed their undying love for each other. Sounds absolutely perfect._

" _Hey Seth," I say, following him into the room as he puts Evan down in the cot._

" _Yeah?" asks Seth, standing straight and turning to face me._

" _Iris needs you," I tell him with a nod of my head. "She needs to talk to you so I told her to go wait for you down at the hotel bar, that ok?" I then ask him._

" _Why couldn't she talk to me up here?" asks Seth as I try to keep it hidden about the fact that I know what happened between him and Iris._

" _Oh, um, apparently it couldn't be done with everyone around," I tell him, appearing confused myself. "Will you just hurry and go? She'll be waiting and she'll probably tell you everything herself," I then say._

" _Um, ok," says Seth and I can see a small smile on his face which he's trying to hide. He really does love her. It'll be great once they're actually together. It will mean less of a headache for the rest of us. They've been tiptoeing around each other for too long now. "Oh, uh, what about Evan?" he asks, just as he's about to leave._

" _Don't worry about him, I'll take care of him," I say, waving a hand in the air. Just then Evan starts crying and I immediately go over to him, picking him up as Seth looks on. "What's wrong Evan?" I then say, bouncing him up and down like Iris does to get him to stop crying. But it doesn't work._

" _Come here little guy," says Seth, taking Evan off of me after which he immediately stops crying._

" _How the fuck do you do that?" I ask him with my hands on my hips._

" _He knows his daddy I guess," says Seth with a small chuckle. "I'll put him to sleep and then go see Iris. Can you please text her saying I'll be late?" he asks me and I nod my head with a smile, leaving the room. Just as I get my phone out it's taken out of my hands with Dean running off._

" _What the fuck Dean?" I yell at him as I see Daniel, John and Roman laughing._

" _I dared him to see what will happen," says John with a chuckle as they laugh at Dean who's keeping his distance from me._

" _You are very evil for someone who's meant to be a good guy," I tell him and then turn to Dean who's on the other side of the couch. "Hand me back my phone," I order but Dean gets a smirk of his own and I glare at him, daring him to say the words._

" _No," says Dean with a smirk and I run to get my phone off him as he runs off around the room and I chase him._

" _Dean, give it the fuck back!" I shout chasing him all around the room but the bastard is too fast for me to catch him. I really do wonder why I keep him around sometimes._

* * *

After that, I forgot all about messaging Iris to let her know about it. She must have waited for ages! I chased Dean and when I finally got my phone back I started to beat the shit out of him. Oh gosh, this is all my fault! If Iris would have known Seth would be late then this never would have happened.

"I think she's crying in there," Roman tells me and I'd be surprised if she wasn't. Iris was finally going to have the chance to talk to Seth about her feelings and his and they would have been together. One little mistake on my part and somehow its ruined everything. Still, why would she even sleep with these two willingly? Drunk or not. And how on earth did she get drunk in the first place?

"Ok, I'm going to try and talk to her," I say, about to leave but Roman grabs a hold of my arm.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, she needs some time alone to gather herself," says Roman which I guess is right. Iris has got to be devastated about waking up with Cody and Ted, she would never go off with them willingly like that. But again, how could she have gotten so drunk?!

"Ok, then I'll talk to Seth," I say, leaving before Roman can stop me. This mess has to be fixed, I go into the room without knocking and see him playing with Evan, a smile on his face. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," says Seth, not averting his gaze from Evan. "Did you want something?" he asks me. I can't imagine how he must be feeling right now. He's wanted Iris for so long.

"Um, how are you?" I ask Seth, standing there awkwardly. I have no idea what to say or do. Seth's angry side isn't something I ever like dealing with. He can come out with some nasty things. I know he'll apologize for it but it doesn't mean I like dealing with it.

"Fine," says Seth and I can see him lying through his teeth. He's not handling this well at all. Neither of them are. Iris is off sobbing in the bathroom and Seth here will be thinking about how much Iris doesn't love him anymore. These two are so predictable. And frustrating.

"Seth, Roman told me what happened," I say but he doesn't appear fazed. "Well, aren't you going to say something?" I then ask, putting my hands in my pockets.

"What do you want me to say?" asks Seth, finally looking up at me with a look I'm all to familiar with when seeing Iris. Heartbreak. "The girl I love slept with other people after making me think we'd get another shot at being together, is that what you want to hear?" He stops and takes a deep breath, obviously for Evan's sake.

"Seth," I say with a sigh. "We all know how Iris feels about you," I then say, trying to get him to see reason. Iris would never sleep with anyone else. Not when its so clear she wants a working relationship with Seth.

"Yeah, we do," says Seth, standing up. "And she doesn't see me that way which she made perfectly clear when she went and slept with _**them**_!" he says, his words laced with poison. "She's moved on just like she said she would so I don't know why I'm still hanging around with some sort of hope that maybe I can win her back," he says. "Maybe she realized that she is too good for me. Maybe she realized a long time ago that I don't deserve her after all the crap I put her through".

"Seth, you can't give up," I tell him.

"Watch me," he states and then sits back down with Evan. "Can you please leave now? I need to be by myself," he then says and I turn around to leave when one thing comes to my mind.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

"Why didn't you get down to the bar when I told you that she asked to meet you there?" asks Ariana and I sigh. It's such a stupid thing as well but I guess it's made me see how Iris truly feels about me. I wouldn't have known otherwise.

* * *

 _I am so excited to go down and see Iris. I wonder what she wants to say, she wants to say it without anybody being there. So maybe she does feel the same way. I look down at Evan in my arms as I pace the room, trying to get him to go to sleep. If he stays awake then even Ariana won't be able to calm him down. And I can't just ignore my responsibilities as a Father because of my feelings for Iris._

" _Come on Evan, sleep," I say as if he can understand me. But he just looks like he's going to stay awake for hours, at least Ariana has messaged Iris letting her know I'll be down late. I sit down on the bed and get comfortable, keeping Evan on my chest as I pat him to try and get him to sleep. As I gently pat him I start to feel tired myself and shut my eyes. I'll close them for a second and then I'll check if Evan's gone to sleep._

* * *

"And I ended up falling asleep," I finish telling Ariana as she stands there and listens. "But it doesn't matter, she clearly wanted to tell me that what happened between us was a mistake but she's managed to get that message across without having to talk to me," I then comment. Ariana looks like she's about to say something when I say, "And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about because I know you guys don't hide stuff like that from each other". She doesn't say anything for a few moments so I say, "Close the door on your way out". I don't look up but hear the door open and close after which I sigh loudly. I really wanted Iris to feel the same way but her sleeping with those sleazebags is just another way of proving how much she doesn't want me.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I come out of the bathroom after having taken a shower, I made sure it was extra long to get out any remnants of Cody and Ted that might be there. I can't even think about last night without feeling disgusted. And no matter how much I scrubbed myself I don't even know if its enough. I can't believe I was such an idiot, Seth probably hates me for what I did.

"Iris," I look up and see Ariana enter the room. I give her a small smile but sit down on the bed, doom and gloom probably written all over my face. "You ok?" she asks me, letting me know she's found out about everything that's just happened.

"No," I tell her honestly, shaking my head as fresh tears make their way out of my eyes. Ariana quickly comes over to me and sits down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder. "I can't believe I did that Ari, I feel so horrible," I say, not being able to control my tears as I lean my against her shoulder as she holds me.

"Iris, none of what happened is your fault," says Ariana. "You got drunk, so what? People do that all the time and they make mistakes, they do things they wouldn't normally do if they were sober".

"Its all my fault, I just kept on drinking," I sob but I can feel her shake her head. "I-I was s-so nervous a-about e-everything and couldn't s-stop. I-I should have s-stopped," I go on, feeling stupid.

"Its not completely your fault," says Ariana and I get out of her arms with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"When I went to talk to Seth, Evan wouldn't stop crying," starts Ariana as I listen to her. "I tried to control Evan but he only stopped crying when Seth took a hold of him. Seth told me to text you that he'd be a little late but then Dean took my phone off of me and I…I forgot," she explains as I try to take in this new information.

"Forgot?" I ask humorlessly. "Ari, do you understand what this means?! Your one text could have stopped all of this!" I say standing up and pointing a finger at her. "And you just forgot? My life is now ruined and all you can say is you forgot? Really?!"

"I'm sorry," starts Ariana but I don't give her a chance to say anything further.

"No, I'm sorry," I say. "I'm sorry that I trusted you to do one simple thing for me which you couldn't even get done! Now Seth is going to hate me forever and I'll have to watch it in his eyes every day for the rest of my life because he isn't going anywhere because he's Evan's Father! So, thank you very much!" I say and then wipe my tears as I exit the room leaving her there by herself. I know what happened last night was wrong but I'm a Mother and Evan will need me so I have to suck it all up and come face to face with Seth. I knock on the door and then go in.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

I stand there in shock after Iris has left. She's never yelled at me like that before. Ever. I really messed up didn't I? But it was an honest mistake. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. She's only hurt. Yep, she's hurt. I walk out of the room and Roman looks in my direction.

"You didn't hear that by any chance did you?" I ask Roman but the look on his face tells me otherwise.

"Ari, she-" I put my hand up and cut off Roman before he can say anything else.

"Just forget it," I say, not wanting to talk about it as well as think about it. "Where's Dean?" I ask, deciding he could take my mind off of things. He always can.

"He's on the phone outside," answers Roman and I nod my head. I slide open the doors to the balcony and then shut them from the other side. I walk up behind Dean and place my arms around his waist. I smile when he looks back at me and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Yes, ok that's fine. Thanks," says Dean and hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" I ask him, resting my chin on the back of his shoulder.

"That was work and I just got told most of the things we'll be doing while those guys are away for 2 weeks," he replies and I nod my head.

"Anything interesting?" I ask him, tilting my head to one side.

"Not unless you count us making out shamelessly in the ring," comments Dean, my mouth opening in shock. I mean, we have kissed here and there but making out shamelessly?

"Dean Ambrose you fibber!" I exclaim, shaking my head as he turns around and puts his arms around me.

"I am not, I mean I'm all for it if you are," he says to me, his lips dangerously close to mine.

"Fuck, seriously?" I ask, wondering how in the hell they would go for that? And why would it even be needed? They better not put me in another storyline like they did with Randy. He tried everything and anything to get underneath Dean's skin since nothing was scripted right down to the letter.

"Got ya!" says Dean with a chuckle as I shake my head and smack his chest. I laugh with him, trying to forget about Iris momentarily but its still there. She's still weighing on the back of my mind. What can I do to make this right? What can I do to make everything alright between us all again? How the hell do we sort out last night's mess? "What are you thinking about?" asks Dean but I shake my head.

"I'm thinking about how hot you look right now in this wife beater vest," I comment, knowing this is one direction which always diverts his attention. And I'm glad it does. Makes things easier if I don't want to talk about something.

"Oh really?" asks Dean and presses his lips to mine, not giving me a chance to speak any further. I am so glad and thankful to have Dean in my life. But I'm so gutted that Iris came this close and lost her chance to finally getting everything.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Roman, for the last time I'm…" he trails off when he looks up and sees me standing there. I give him a small smile but he just ignores me and goes back to playing with Evan. Ouch. I can't say that doesn't hurt. He's looking at me all differently.

"Uh, how is he?" I ask Seth, walking further into the room and stopping when I get to the end of the bed.

"He's fine," answers Seth coldly as I try not to burst into tears again. His whole demeanor has changed compared to yesterday. Yesterday he was warm, caring and couldn't stop looking at me. Today, he can hardly look into my eyes and he's being as distant as possible. But I don't blame him, I've messed up. Any chances of us repairing our broken relationship have been flushed down the toilet by yours truly.

"Seth, about this morning," I start to explain but he looks up and laughs.

"Iris, you don't need to explain yourself to me," says Seth as I look on at him confused. "Look, I understand," he says, getting up, with Evan still lying on the bed, and looking at me with a smirk.

"Understand what?" I ask, feeling confused. He can't possibly think anything about what I've done can be justified. Because it can't.

"Your needs," says Seth as I continue to look on perplexed. "I mean, you've been pregnant this whole time and apart from allowing Dolph to tongue fuck you, you haven't really had sex," he says as my eyebrows rise in surprise of their own accord and I flinch at how he's described it. "I know we kissed and it's probably because you hadn't been touched by someone in months. So if you're worried about it, forget it. That kiss didn't mean anything," he says shrugging his shoulders, showing me he really doesn't care.

"You really believe that?" I ask him, upset at what he thinks about me, about us. So he was really just kissing me and touching me for the sake of it?

"Look Iris," starts Seth. "If you're feeling guilty then don't. I just wished you would have told me you were going to have a little party so I'd know that I'd need to take care of Evan by myself a little while longer. But its your life and you do what you want, hell why don't you have another session with your boy toys tonight before our flight first thing tomorrow morning?" he then suggests. "I mean, they won't be in Iowa when we visit my parents," he goes on to say.

"You don't mean that," I say, shaking my head in denial.

"What's wrong? Why are you getting so upset?" asks Seth. "Look, I know I was angry this morning but I would have liked a little bit of a warning. Plus, Ted and Cody? You really couldn't do anything better? But it doesn't matter, go out tonight and enjoy yourself then you can return the favor for me in a few days," he says and we both look down at Evan because he starts to cry. "Oh, I think he's hungry. I'll catch you in a bit," he says with the phoniest smile ever. He's deliberately making comments that he knows will hurt me. I walk over to Evan and pick him up.

"W-where are you going?" I ask him as he walks straight past me and heads to the door.

"You really don't think I'm going to stay do you?" asks Seth with a look of disgust on his face. "Your boy toys will get jealous if a stranger sees any part of you naked," he comments and leaves before I can say a word. I sit down and start to feed Evan, silent tears running down my face. That was not Seth, that wasn't _**my**_ Seth. I must have really hurt him because my Seth wouldn't even think about me like that, so forget saying everything he just said. What have I done?

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated as always! : )**

 **Next Chapter: Dean finds out!**


	59. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter everyone! As always, I hope you like it! : ) So near the end now though : (**

 **CiCix3: I don't know but if you start singing 'don't go breaking my heart' then I just might stop, lol ; )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Jeez, I'm sorry. Something I keep saying a lot of. Hmm. So go on, what's your full name. Maybe I can pronounce it! You don't have to if you don't want to. I like it though, very unique. I do the same sort of thing. My actual name is Aliza but everyone's always leaving out the A so I just go by Liza. Not much of a nickname but it'll do. Psychology? Wow! My sister did that at uni. I was gonna do it but then didn't want to be a copycat so decided to do mental health nursing which still has psychology in it. And I'm glad I did. Good luck to us both then! : )**

 **Jade: Hey goofball, you can be so silly sometimes. But it sounds completely like you. Can't they just reset your password through your email? Ooh, sounds like you're having a ball! Don't be having too much fun now. I was actually starting to think I got rid of you easier than I thought but then bam! I get hit with this review! Can I hold the banner up with you? Please?  
I wouldn't say awful. Its completely fine! At least you're not dead. Which is what I was starting to think. Lol, not really. You don't have to apologize, you most certainly do! My number one reviewer went AWOL, literally! (I'm just being silly. I've been like this all day, my sister doesn't know what to do with me).  
Lets hope you're not that busy because I only have a few chapters left  
Thanks for letting me know you're alive and well but just off partying : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: You'll be surprised : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: I know! : )**

 **Becky: Nope he doesn't need to be but he is anyway. I think he needs to control his anger better : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 59:**

"Hey Roman?" I ask, getting his attention as I come out of the room. "Where's Seth?" I ask, not noticing him around. I think I need to talk to him again. Except I need to be doing the talking instead of the listening. I need to take control instead of letting others take the reigns cause I'm in shock or whatever.

"Oh, he, uh," says Roman and I can tell he's trying to come up with an excuse. But why would Roman want to hide from me where Seth is? That doesn't make any sense.

"What?" I ask him. "Rome, where is he?" I then question him with a curious look. Where could he be that Roman wouldn't want to tell me?

"He, uh, went out with Eva Marie," answers Roman as sadness takes over me. "They, uh, went out on a lunch date," he then says as I try not to let it overwhelm me. But who else can I blame? This is all my fault. If I could keep a handle on myself then I wouldn't be feeling so shitty right now.

"Ok, I'm going out for a walk so will you please take care of Evan?" I ask him. "He's been fed and changed and he's fast asleep. Please? I just need to clear my head," I beg him. I can't be here. I need to be alone I think.

"Iris, it's not-" starts Roman but I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say sharply and then move past him. "Thanks for keeping an eye on Evan," I then say and leave the hotel room. I get in the elevator and stop on the third floor, getting out. I go over and knock on the door 305, waiting impatiently for an answer. I have to see him.

"Iris?" he asks me, looking surprised to see me there.

"I need your help," I tell him, looking into his eyes. He doesn't say anything but moves to the side to let me in, I quickly get in and sit down on his bed, taking off my jacket.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

"She blamed you?" Dean questions me in disbelief as I nod my head. After everything that happened with Iris, I guess Dean could sense something was wrong and took me out to lunch to cheer me up where he got me to spill the beans.

"If I had sent that text then maybe she wouldn't have drank more and instead would have come back up," I say, nodding my head. Maybe Iris was right, maybe I am to blame. My one text could have stopped a whole lot.

"In that case it may as well be my fault," says Dean as I look up at him from the booth we're sat in. "I was the one that took your phone off of you so it's all my fault I guess," he says which makes me chuckle. He always hates it when I'm like this which isn't often. Iris has never been like this with me before. And I could tell she meant it. Whether she meant it in that moment or she continues to mean it is a whole other thing.

"It's a sweet way of cheering me up Dean but it's not going to work today," I tell him.

"Iris is just upset, once she calms down she'll realize it's not your fault," says Dean and before I can protest he says, "And if you argue with me then I'll just have to use my lips to silence you".

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing," I say, resting my elbows on the table in between us and leaning forward.

"Oh really?" asks Dean with a smug smirk as he moves forward as well and kisses my lips. My phone beeps letting me know that I have a message. I look at it as Dean curses whoever interrupted us. "Who's it from?" he asks me.

"It's from Iris," I say in surprise as I look at the message. "Sorry about what I said before, I didn't mean it and I hope you can forgive me," I read aloud, confused.

"See? I told you," says Dean as I just roll my eyes. Well, what do you know? My fiancé was right. Then again, I couldn't think straight before.

"It still doesn't solve the problem though," I remind him. "Seth is still mad and Iris is still upset. How the hell are we going to get out of this one? She slept with two idiots and there's no way he'll get past that easily. And its certainly not something she can erase," I then explain.

"Hmm, seems like to me there's only one way out of this," says Dean with a look on his face that says he's planning something.

"Oh and what's that?" I ask him, curious to know what he can think of that I can't.

"Talk to those dweebs," answers Dean, grabbing my hand and leading us out of the diner. We catch a cab and ask to be driven to the arena, which is where those two idiots will probably be. I don't know what we'll find out or what Dean is hoping we'll find out but its better than just sitting around and waiting for a miracle to happen I suppose.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Here," says Dolph, handing me a glass of water as I take it and drink some. I give him a small smile before taking a sip from the glass.

"Thanks for making me see that I shouldn't have blown up at Ariana," I thank him. I told Dolph everything that happened and he just listened till I was done. The first thing he did was get me to apologize to Ariana because she was only trying to help and I yelled at her. I was wrong, I get it now. Now I know how they all feel when they blow up at something that makes them mad.

"Yes but now the question is what are you going to do next?" says Dolph, taking a seat right next to me. He puts an arm around me in a comforting gesture and I shrug my shoulders. How can I ever make this right with Seth? I really feel something good could have happened with us yesterday if he had turned up but that's all blown to smithereens now.

"What can I do? I've lost him," I say, my voice just above a whisper. "He can't even look at me and when he does, I can't describe it but I feel like pure filth. And I can't even blame him because I feel disgusted with myself right now," I continue, wiping the corners of my eyes with my hand.

"Are you listening to yourself?" asks Dolph. "Iris, you're not the first person in the world to have done something like that," he explains, sounding just like Ariana. "Besides, he has no right to be pissed off because he didn't show up, plus you're not together," he then says.

"Yeah but-" he cuts me off.

"But nothing," says Dolph. "You're not together that means there was no commitment, ergo you can sleep with whoever you want and he has absolutely no right to act like an ass because of it," he goes on to say which I think is unfair. I don't think I can handle him and Eva Marie right now. If he feels for me what I feel for him then I can understand.

"He's hurt," I say, finding myself defending Seth. As always. I can't ever hear anything bad against him.

"That doesn't mean he says such degrading things to the Mother of his son," says Dolph, looking upset. "Ok, he hates what you've done but I would never say the vile things he did. He had no right to talk to you that way when you're not even together, hell even if you were he had no right to say it!" he says, obviously feeling very strongly on the matter. "He can be as mad as he wants and he can tell you that. But that's still no way to talk to the Mother of his son".

"But what do I do now?" I question. "We're taking a flight to Iowa tomorrow and I don't think I can take being treated like that in front of his family. Oh gosh, what if he tells them about what I did? They're going to hate me before I even meet them!" I exclaim, putting my head in my hands.

"That's not going to happen because you're going to talk to him right now," says Dolph, getting up and taking my hand, making me stand up.

"What?" I ask in shock.

"That's right, you're going to go find him," starts Dolph. "March right up to him whether he is with Eva Marie or not and you're going to tell him exactly how you feel. Tell him you love him and that last night anything you did when you were drunk means shit, alright?" he says as I start to think about it. "Don't think, just do," he urges as I stand there.

"Since when did you get so passionate about stuff like this?" I ask him with a wry smile.

"Since AJ agreed to be my girlfriend," reveals Dolph at which my mouth forms an 'o' shape.

"Shut up, really?!" I ask and he nods his head as I immediately hug him. "I'm so happy for you," I say and then pull back with a genuine smile.

"Which is why I want you to go and find that happiness for yourself," says Dolph, placing his hands on the side of my face. "Come on, I'll help you find him," he says and all of a sudden I have this new burst of energy. I'm determined to find Seth and get everything out in the open.

"Hang on, is that why you didn't turn up last night?" I ask him, grabbing my jacket from the bed.

"Kind of, I asked her and we got caught up in the excitement, next thing I know is we're at her hotel room!" exclaims Dolph, making me laugh. I am so happy for him. They both finally let go of their stubbornness and admitted to their feelings. Dolph opens the door for me as he says, "Madam!" I giggle and walk out but stop when I see Seth standing opposite us…with Eva Marie!

"Whoa, looks like someone took my advice fairly quickly," comments Seth at which Eva Marie turns around to look at me. I see her open the door and look at Seth who's wearing a smug smirk. They're about to….oh gosh…they're…

"I…" is the only thing that comes out of my mouth.

"Don't explain yourself to me Iris, remember what I said before," says Seth as his words come back to me, those words that cut deep into my heart. Why does he have to be like this? Why can't he understand there are other ways? "But, uh, where's Evan though?"

"Roman…he um…" I can't come out with a coherent sentence as the reality of Seth being with someone else stares me right in the face. And she's smirking too.

"Great, that means I can enjoy myself just like you just did," says Seth which makes Eva laugh.

"Naughty boy, I'll get the champagne," says Eva, pinching Seth's cheeks. He gives me a dark look and I just walk away. I walk in a fast pace down the corridor, trying to get the image of them two together out of my mind. They were so close, he was practically dry humping her. Tears run down my face as I get into the elevator and disappear from there.

* * *

 **SETH POV**

"Iris!" shouts Dolph but she ignores him and gets into the elevator as he lets out a sigh.

"What's wrong man? Was it something I said?" I ask innocently. Iris is fine when she does things like this and when I do it, it's suddenly not alright with her. Talk about double standards.

"You know damn well what it is," says Dolph through clenched teeth. "You really believe she came here to sleep with me? How sick and twisted is that?" he questions me.

"I don't know," I say, shrugging my shoulders. "How sick and twisted is tongue fucking a pregnant girl?" I throw out that random question as he looks surprised I know about that. "Maybe you should look in the mirror before you preach," I advise him.

"Ok, I admit I may have done things with Iris in the past," starts Dolph. "But that's all over now because I have somebody and…she thought she did too," he says, shaking his head and disappearing into his room but not before picking up Iris's jacket from the floor which she dropped in her haste.

"Hey sexy, you coming in or what?" asks Eva, not giving me a chance to think about things. But whatever, I don't need to. Dolph is probably just messing with my mind. I close the door and disappear into the room. If Iris can do it then so can I.

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

"Have you seen Cody and Ted?" I ask one of the crew members who shakes his head and I go back to Dean. I shake my head at Dean who starts asking more people, very determined to find them. I told him about the threesome between Iris, Cody and Ted but then when we were randomly talking about it on the way here, I told him what happened in more detail and lets just say he's pissed. He's very annoyed they would embarrass her in front of Roman and Seth like that and he's not stopping till he finds them.

"Hey you," I hear Dean as I walk in a fast pace behind the. "Where's Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase?"

"They're in their locker room," answers the crew member, quickly getting away from Dean before he does something which he might because he has that crazy look in his eyes.

"Dean," I grab his hand before he can go. "Please think about this," I request him. "I know you're angry and upset but just don't do anything stupid, ok?" I ask of him and he nods his head before we both leave to go. However, all that gets thrown out the window because as soon as we reach their locker room Dean kicks the door open and walks in as if he owns the place.

"Dude, what the hell?" asks Ted as both he and Cody get up. Dean grabs the one closest to him, which happens to be Cody, and holds him up against the wall.

"Ted help! Help! What are you doing? Are you crazy man?" shouts Cody as Dean looks at him with murderous, crazy eyes. I'm not surprised Cody is scared shitless right now. But seriously? The crazy question? Now I know the fool can't be that dumb.

"Dude!" shouts Ted but backs away as soon as Dean turns his head and glares at him. "Can you please put my friend down? We haven't done anything to you," he then says.

"You fuckers still didn't learn from last time, did ya?" asks Dean as I wonder what he is going on about when he's mentioning last time.

"We didn't do anything, we swear!" shouts Cody. "Ariana, please do something," he then says, looking at me but I just shrug my shoulders and take a seat on the couch, resting my legs up.

"You fuckers didn't learn the lesson last time when I told you to stay away from Iris!" shouts Dean.

"Hey, we apologized for last time and she turned out ok," Ted defends himself.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, wondering what could have happened to Iris that these guys were responsible for.

"They're the fuckers that put those stupid signs about on the day of the baby shower because of which Iris nearly fell down the stairs," Dean clarifies me. A million questions buzz through my mind but I can't ask anything right because we have more important issues to discuss. I'll have to ask him later.

"You're on your own," I then comment, leaning back comfortably on the couch. "Honey, go crazy," I then say to Dean as Cody's eyes go wide.

"I tell you to stay away from my sister and instead you sleep with her! Both of you!" shouts Dean.

"Look, lets talk about his calmly," says Cody with his hands in the air but Dean isn't having any of it. Not when Iris is involved.

"No, you disobeyed me so you have this coming," says Dean, he keeps one hand on Cody and the other gets up in a fist, ready to punch him. Ted looks at me with a help-us look but I just pick up a magazine and flip through the pages.

"Wait!" shouts Ted. "We didn't sleep with her!" he shouts which gets my attention and I throw the magazine away. I stand up and look at him, "We didn't sleep with her, we didn't have a threesome now will you please let go of him".

"Dean," I say and with a bit of hesitation he finally lets go of Cody. "You, what the hell really happened?" I ask him as he seems reluctant to share the whole story with us. "Unless you want my fiancé to kick both your asses I want the truth, right now!" I demand with my hands on my hips and a glare on my face.

*FLASH BACK*

 _THIRD PERSON POV_

 _Ted and Cody got ready for a night out. They'd been working a lot today and thought they deserved to go out and relax, have some fun, meet a few girls and maybe get laid. Once they get down to the hotel bar they see a load of hot faces which gets them excited._

" _How about those two?" Cody asks Ted, pointing to a gorgeous blonde and a petite brunette._

" _They don't look like they want to have some fun and we want no strings attached," Ted reminds Cody who nods his head saying that part is true._

" _Hey look, is that Iris?" asks Cody, pointing to a woman with short black hair, wearing a red dress that hugged her curves in every delicious way possible._

" _Yeah, I think it is," says Ted as they looks closer and its confirmed once she turns her head. "Wow, she is way hotter now that she's not up the duff," he then comments idiotically._

" _Shit, stop looking!" Cody then exclaims as Ted gives him a confused look. "Don't you remember what Dean said after we messed with the elevators? We have to stay away from her, he said his eyes would be on us," he then says nervously, looking around just in case the lunatic would jump out from somewhere._

" _Cody, the guy is not even around," says Ted, trying to get his best friend to chill. "And we didn't mean for all that to go down with Iris, it just sort of happened. She got caught in the cross fires and we apologized to Dean. Maybe we should apologize to her," he then suggests. They deliberately went to play the prank at a different hotel to theirs, one which wasn't filled with superstars that would hang them as soon as they found out what was going on. According to them it wasn't their fault that some of them were in there._

" _Oh no, I am not getting her pissed off so she can run to Dean and we get our asses kicked by the SHIELD," says Cody, shaking his head. "How am I going to get girls if my face has been rearranged?"_

" _Look, we'll just go and apologize and then we'll part ways and go find some girls to mingle with the rest of the night," says Ted, walking off before Cody even has a chance to protest again. "Hey Iris!" exclaims Ted as she turns to look at them both with a goofy smile on her face._

" _Ted!" exclaims Iris, clearly drunk as she immediately hugs him. "Oh, and you brought Cody!" she then exclaims, hugging him too, giggling to herself. "What are you guys doing here?" she asks them._

" _We're all staying at this hotel," Cody reminds Iris which makes her burst out laughing._

" _You're so funny!" says Iris, laughing loudly as she puts a hand on Cody's arm._

" _She's drunk beyond redemption," comments Ted at which Cody nods his head in agreement._

" _Come, I'll buy you a drink!" says Iris, turning back to the bartender. "Hey bartender, I don't have any cash but if I flash you can I get three more drinks?" she then asks him._

" _Great, our night is now ruined," says Cody. "We have to take her back up to her room"._

" _Why? We can't apologize because she's drunk but we're still going to find us some nice ladies," says Ted, shrugging his shoulders._

" _If we leave her here drunk and something happens to her who's head do you think Dean will put on a spike?" questions Cody as Ted sighs to himself. "Plus, Iris has always been nice to us so we can't exactly let something messed up happen to her," he then explains to his friend._

" _Damn you and your conscience," says Ted and then grabs Iris's arm. "Come on, we're leaving," he says and then tells Cody to find out which room Dean is staying in. Ted has a hard time keeping Iris in one place because she tries various attempts to go back to the bar._

" _I want to go to Seth, he knows I'm waiting for him, I can't miss him!" whines Iris as Ted keeps a hand on her arm and stops her from running off, all the while getting strange looks off passerby's._

" _Ok, I'll take you to him," says Ted which seems to sit well with Iris because she starts clapping in happiness. "Jeez, what are you screwing him or something?" he then asks, wondering why she was so hyped up about Seth._

" _Who's screwing what?" asks Cody, walking up to them._

" _Iris, she keeps asking for Seth," answers Ted, rolling his eyes, having gotten sick of it._

" _Well, we all know about their tragic tale," says Cody. "Come on, the room's on the fifth floor," he then says as they both help Iris into the elevator. They use Iris's card and go in, finding everyone asleep on the floor or the couch. Roman's laid out on the floor and Dean and Ariana are laid against each other on the couch. With John taking over the other couch and Daniel in a corner somewhere, as far away from Roman as possible._

" _Someone was having a wild party, it's a shame we weren't invited," comments Ted._

" _Iris, where's your room?" asks Cody and they start to move her to the room they were closest to since she wouldn't give them an answer. They take her inside and then Cody says, "We better get going"._

" _Not just yet," says Ted as Iris starts to jump on the bed._

" _Dude, you're sick," says Cody as Ted gives him a horrified look. "She'd drunk and we'd be taking advantage," he points out to his friend._

" _We helped her and she's just giving stuff back," argues Ted._

" _Hey guys, am I hot or what?!" asks Iris, grabbing her dress from the bottom and taking it off over her head. Both men stare at her agape, shocked at what they were seeing right now._

" _Dude!" exclaims Cody, hitting Ted on the arm as he ogles her shamelessly._

" _What? She's hot," says Ted, shrugging his shoulders. "Ok, lets leave," he finally relents._

" _Yeah, let's," says Cody in full agreement. He didn't want to get his ass kicked by the SHIELD._

" _Or, we could pull another prank," says Ted with a mischievous look in his eyes just as Iris falls down on the bed and passes out. Ted explain to Cody what his prank is and Cody shakes his head._

" _No, I am not getting beat up," says Cody, shaking his head vigorously._

" _Oh come on!" says Ted. "Look, we'll be out of here before any of them can get their hands on us. Besides, Iris won't let them hit us, she's too nice. We'll tell her the truth in a week or so," he then explains._

" _I'm not sure…" starts Cody, scratching his neck._

" _Oh come on, you promised we'd have a wild night," says Ted with a pout. "Uh, I'll let you have first pick of girls we see in bars for a whole month!" he then offers and without a word both of them get ready to pull it off. They both go to sleep on opposite sides of the room and put their alarms on their phones, ready to pull off another great prank._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated because they're always so sweet! : )**

 **Next Chapter: Seth's reaction to all of this!**


	60. It's Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Hey guys! I hope you like this one as usual. Unfortunately this is one of the last 3 chapters of this story. We're getting to the end guys. Enjoy as always! : )**

 **ambrosegirl1998: You're not the only one love! : )**

 **Becky: They are a couple of troublemakers! And they're in front of Dean Ambrose : )**

 **CiCix3: Yes, you were right! Well done! Ha ha, I'll try : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Obviously you don't know how I'm pronouncing it but I bet it's right! Really nice name by the way: D That's the reason I went into psychiatric nursing. I wanted to find out what makes people think or act the way they do. Wow! Something in common! I hope so too! Just got the brief on our 10,000 word dissertation today! Afterwards, I was just dead. Lol : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you as always! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Whoa, I think you just broke your caps button : )**

 **Daken's sister: Wow! Killing them is a bit rash no? The again, you're not the first person to have said that. Maybe Dean will get the job done, who knows ; )**

 **Jt1339: He can be! : )**

 **Paisley2: Because it's not surprising. Although that theory with Randy was pretty interesting but I already had this planned and written but that would have been good too! I think she is. I can't stand Eva Marie and I've only seen her ringside because I started watching wrestling again about a year ago! I just don't like the look of her and considering she's getting booed all the time my gut instincts are spot on! Well considering the storylines Vince had, trashy is pretty much his preference ; )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Hang on a second, we talked about this remember? ; ) Don't worry, he will be : )**

 **Nina Ross: Yes she should! And she could get her friends to help! Aw, thank you! : )**

 **Guest: Well things have changed and times have moved on. But lets see if Seth is still the same guy he used to be or really has changed : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 60:**

"Then when our alarms went off we got undressed down to our boxers and got into bed with Iris, you know the rest," says Cody, his head down in shame as it should be after what I've just been told. The nerve of these asses. Why the hell would they do something like this? With Iris as well! I could just grab a kendo stick and beat the shit out of them, literally.

"Motherfuckers," says Dean and then gets in Ted's face as I move to stand in between them. "You think it's funny messing with other people's lives? How about I mess with yours and make sure you never see the light of day again?" he says. I keep a hand on his chest and look at Ted. It is so fricking tempting to let Dean loose on these suckers but I can't let that happen. Because I'm the reasonable one. I'm supposed to keep Dean out of trouble, not encourage him. At least that's what Iris used to say when we first started dating. Somehow we've ended up like that as well. But is it really worth it? After what they did to her?

"Have you no shame? Iris has always been nice to you and this is how you repay her back?" I ask. "And you," I say, turning to look at Cody. "You acted all decent and then for some girls you decide to throw caution out of the window? What the fuck is the matter with you?" I shout at him, making him flinch in the process.

"You guys are going to pay," says Dean as I think about everything. Yeah, they should pay. Punch the living daylights out of him Dean! I don't say that out loud of course. The next thing I know I realize we have to get out of there, quickly!

"Shit!" I curse through my teeth and Dean looks at me. "We have to stop Seth!" I quickly say, grabbing Dean's hand and leading him out the room. Damn it, it was either stop Seth or watch Dean beat the hell out of Ted and Cody. Both decisions doing right by Iris. Ted and Cody deserve to be smothered for what they did but at the same time Iris doesn't deserve what Seth is about to do.

"This isn't over you bastards!" shouts Dean as I drag him away with me. "What the fuck is up speedy Gonzalez?" he asks, obviously annoyed that I dragged him away. I get that he cares about Iris but he's going to have to prioritize like me about which one would Iris like better. Murdering Ted and Cody or stopping Seth from sleeping with Eva.

"Before we left I was talking to Roman," I say, getting out onto the street and hailing a cab. We both get in and I say, "He told me that Seth was going out on a lunch date with Eva Marie".

"So?" asks Dean as I roll my eyes at his clueless he is in this situation. "He's obviously just going out with her to get back at Iris," he comments, not thinking beyond that.

"Yes and I'm afraid he'll do with her what he thinks Iris has done with Cody and Ted," I tell him my concerns. "Iris hasn't actually slept with Ted and Cody but once Seth has sex with Eva, he can't come back from that. Especially since apparently she was drunk but he's fully sober," I explain to him with a worried look. At least Iris can justify she's drunk, despite the fact nothing happened. Seth's doing this with a full alerted mind.

"Seth won't just go and have sex with Eva," says Dean, shaking his head. Just because Seth's changed doesn't mean he isn't like any other guy in this situation. Dean claims Seth is one of his best friends yet he doesn't know the first thing that's come to Seth's mind upon witnessing this morning's disaster.

"Really, and what would you do?" I question with my arms crossed over my chest as realization dawns on his face. "We have to stop him," I say, shaking my leg in nervousness. I don't want Iris's chance at happiness to be thwarted by two dweebs. She deserves to have everything she's ever wanted and for once she might just get that. If we're quick enough. God I hope we're quick enough.

"You know, for a moment there I thought you were going to let me actually kick his ass," comments Dean as the drive continues to the hotel.

"For a moment there," I start, giving him a small smirk. "I was," I finish and then look away before he can give me the you-were-going-to-do-something-bad look. So technically it wouldn't be right to let Dean beat their asses but that caution goes out the window when someone you truly care about is involved.

"Her room is on the third floor," says Dean, coming back from the reception and we silently go into the elevator as I give him an annoyed look. "What's wrong now?" he then asks me. He seriously cannot be that dense?! Or did I just realize now?

"What was the need to flirt with her?" I ask, annoyed. I cross my arms over my chest and continue to stare at the elevator doors thinking of different ways to wipe that smug smirk off of that flirtatious bitch's mouth. Or maybe I should put a ring on Dean's finger so girls like her know to stay away. Why does a girl have to wear an engagement ring but the guy doesn't have one? This is the kind of crap I have to deal with till we're actually married and he starts putting on a wedding band. But knowing my fiancé he will probably lose it within a day.

"Oh, so my fiancée is getting a little jealous," comments Dean, amusement evident in his voice. I bet he feels real smug about this. I jump when I feel arms encircle me but relax because I know it's Dean. We're the only two in here. "Don't worry babe, I have only ever had eyes for you". He always says that and he thinks it works too. The trick is to not let him know that it does work. Most of the time. It isn't working right now because I still feel irritated

"Didn't seem like it," I say, trying to get him to let me go.

"Well how else was I going to get the room number, she said no to you till she saw me," explains Dean. I ask nicely and she declines and all Dean had to do was give her the time of day and she offered up everything on a silver plate. Standards these days I tell you. "But don't worry, you're the only woman that does it for me," he then says, nibbling on my ear.

"Sure, continue the fake sweet talk," I mutter, trying to keep the smile in that's threatening to break out onto my face. Damn him and knowing what makes me feel better.

"It's not fake," says Dean, biting down on my ear which makes me yelp.

"Dean!" I reprimand him. We're in an elevator!

"What? I felt like it," justifies Dean, shrugging his shoulders, at which point the doors open and we both get out. "This way," he says, grabbing my hand and leading me down the hallway. Before we can knock on though, the door opens and out comes Seth with his shirt buttons undone, his chest on full display and his jacket in his hands.

"We're too late," I say as my heart drops for Iris and Seth and all the mess because of Cody and Ted. We could have stopped him if we were quicker. Damn it!

* * *

 **SETH POV**

"I'll see you later," I say to Eva who hands me my jacket. I nod my head at her and am about to leave but as soon as I open the door I come face to face with Dean and Ariana. The last people I expected to see here.

"We're too late," says Ariana with a sigh, looking at Dean with a worried face.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them as they give each other looks. I wonder what's gone on now that they're debating telling me. Its always one thing or another.

"We were looking for you," says Dean.

"Ok, you've found me," I say with a chuckle. I'm trying to make out like everything is fine when in reality it is something different. I don't know where to go from this morning. I thought going out with Eva Marie would make me feel better but it hasn't. "What's so important that you couldn't wait for me to get back?"

"Ted and Cody never had sex with Iris!" says Ariana as I look at her in surprise. I look at Dean for confirmation who nods his head and I step back in shock.

"W-what?" I ask them both. "That can't be true, I saw them," I then protest.

"It was all a lie," says Dean, giving me a sympathy look. "They set the whole thing up as some sort of a prank on Iris," he explains as I think back to my conversation with Iris and how mean I was to her. Shit, shit, shit! She didn't sleep with them…and I…oh god…what the hell have I done?

"What you saw was a lie," explains Ariana as I try to take it all in.

"Oh my god," I say, putting a hand on my forehead. "How could it be a prank?" I question. She was right there in between them. She didn't even deny anything because of course she couldn't remember. Oh god, I was so horrible to her. I even felt it when I was saying it but I wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt me so I just ignored the feeling.

"Those dweebs found Iris drunk when she was waiting for you," answers Dean. "They couldn't leave her there but apparently they didn't have enough of a conscience to just bring her back to the room safely, they had to go and make her think she had a threesome with them!" he explains. Oh god, what have I done?

* * *

 **ARIANA POV**

"Seth?" I say his name as I can visibly see him process what me and Dean just told him. "We should have gotten here sooner," I then comment, will they even be able to get past this? When Iris finds out she'll be heartbroken, more so than she already is.

"What do you mean? Has something happened to Iris?" questions Seth which confuses me.

"No but you've slept with _**her**_ after thinking Iris has slept with them dweebs, how the hell are we going to fix this?!" I say. Everything else has been fixable. Everything else has everyone has been able to get by but this is one thing that no one will be able to forget.

"Whoa there Ariana, calm down we haven't slept together," says Eva as I look at her in surprise. "Mister Hot Shot was all for it but then stopped us midway, I didn't even get to take off my top," she says and then rolls her eyes and closes the door, leaving me, Dean and Seth standing there. Well if this isn't awkward.

"I couldn't do it," says Seth with a sigh. He puts on his jacket and starts buttoning up his shirt. "I wanted to and I tried to but I just…I'm so in love with her it felt wrong," he explains, getting his jacket back on.

"Thank god!" I say aloud, letting out a loud sigh of relief. "Now get your butt up there, tell her how you feel and sort out this mess because quite frankly I'm sick of having to run around you guys," I say, giving him some form of encouragement. They just need to tell each other they love each other and be together. Before all of us perish in the process.

"I can't," says Seth with a sigh, shaking his head. That is not what we wanted to hear. Why do they both have to make things so complicated?

"Why the fuck not?" asks Dean and I can tell he's as irritated by these as am I. Seth then tells us how he and Iris had a little chat before and how he said some horrible things. I thought he was exaggerating till he told me what those things were. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dean asks him, hitting Seth on the head.

"Ow!" says Seth but I shake my head at him. "What was that for?"

"For being a prick!" answers Dean. "Best friend or not, nobody talks to my sister that way!" he reprimands which I find sort of cute. It's actually quite amazing just how much Dean cares for Iris. I've never seen him take a shine to anyone as a sister before and it just shows me how much he's changed. He went from hating a crowd to not being able to stay alone. "Ari, please find out where Iris is while I have a word with this doofus," he then says, grabbing Seth and dragging him off. I nod my head and try not to laugh as he does so. I take out my phone and ring my best friend.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Dean, you don't have to say anything, I know what I did was wrong," says Seth as Dean takes him to the men's, it being the only place they can have a private conversation. Or where Dean could actually get away with yelling and maybe taking a shot at Seth.

"Wrong? Seth it was downright cruel," says Dean, standing off against one of his best friends.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have been just as angry if that was Ariana, ok?" says Seth.

"You're right, I would have been just as mad, if not more," says Dean as Seth sighs in relief, glad Dean was starting to understand him. Although, in his heart he knows just how wrong he was and he needs someone to tell him that he was slightly justified even if he doesn't really believe it. "But I would never have spoken like that to the Mother of my child. Know why? Because it's damn right disrespectful!" he says as Seth looks at the floor, knowing he screwed up.

"Are you going to hit me?" asks Seth, looking up at his friend who shakes his head.

"I'm not going to make this situation worse," says Dean, actually sounding mature to Seth for once. "Plus, Iris would get Ariana to bury me six feet under," he mumbles to himself which Seth hears. "Now, are you going to go and apologize to her like a man or do I have to drag your scrawny ass there myself?"

"I can't face her again," states Seth, not being able to look Dean in the eyes.

"Yes you can," says Dean, hitting Seth on the chest. "You need to man up then tell her you're sorry," he instructs him. "Seth you've been pining for this girl a long time and if you don't take this opportunity to tell her how you feel then I swear I will drag you there myself in chains if need be," he says, making it sound like an ultimatum. "Or do you not remember what was going on when she was in a coma?" he questions his friend. "You were absolutely broken when she was in a coma, only hoping for her to wake up again so you could tell her how you feel. She nearly died Seth; you nearly lost her so don't walk around with this 'I can't face her nonsense' because you know as well as I do that it didn't work last time," he explains.

"I know," says Seth. "Now I have to apologize, again," he complains with a sigh. He really needs to keep his anger in check but when it comes to Iris for some reason he can't control his emotions. He predicts that to be his downfall.

"Yeah? You've probably apologized to her a million times so what's one more time?" Dean asks him. "Just grow some balls, be a man and say what you've been wanting to tell her ever since you came back into her life!" he encourages Seth.

"You think she'll forgive me this time?" asks Seth, finally looking up at Dean.

"She has so far hasn't she?" says Dean and then leaves, telling Seth to come out when he's ready. Seth looks at his face in the mirror as he lets out a big sigh realizing Dean's right. He's been in love with Iris for a long time and it's about time she knew it.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

"Yes Ari," I say once I answer my phone. I ignored her at first but then didn't want her to think I was still mad at her or anything so I did the decent thing and picked it up.

" _Iris, where are you?"_ Ariana asks me. She must have come back and found both me and Roman gone.

"Oh, we're at the park down the hotel. Roman thought it'd be nice and it is," I answer her. "Sorry for not letting you guys know, he thought fresh air would be good for me," I then go on to explain. Roman always knows what's best, even if he doesn't know what's going on fully. I'm not going to tell any of them what Seth said. I know they'd all just stick up for me but it'd be wrong. Seth was a bit harsh but I still don't want anyone yelling at him. And that's why it sucks to be in love with him.

" _No, that's fine. And he's right,"_ says Ariana. _"I have to tell you something,"_ she then says to me.

"Can't it wait Ari?" I ask her, whining slightly. "I have a headache and I'm not in the mood for anymore drama which I'm guessing this probably involves," I explain.

" _You're gonna regret not letting me tell you this,"_ says Ariana.

"I will not, we can talk about it when I get back," I say after which I hang up. I just want to forget about today although I don't think Seth will ever let me. With the way he's going he'll probably remind me every single day for the rest of my life. I look at Evan and smile as Roman rocks his stroller back and forth. He has this peaceful look on his face, one which I'm very jealous of right now. That's right, I'm jealous of my two month old son! After I saw Seth and Eva I came back to the hotel room and tried to maintain composure. Seth has every right to be with whoever he wants, especially if that girl isn't going to sleep around with other guys. Roman could tell something was bothering me so he suggested we come to the park which I'm glad about. I put on one of my sunflower dresses and got Evan and we came. I'm glad we came here, I feel a little bit better.

"How's JoJo?" I ask Roman, not having heard about her for a while. We all get caught up in our own drama and forget the lives of others. Easy thing to do though.

"She's alright, missing me as always," says Roman, shrugging his shoulders and then taking a seat on the bench next to me. "She's loving the baby pictures I'm sending her, she wants to see Evan," he says which puts a genuine smile on my face. JoJo is such a cute kid. Well mannered. Respectful. She gets along with anyone that's nice to her.

"Really? Maybe we should arrange a trip back to yours and see her," I suggest as he nods his head.

"That would be great, Mom's constantly asking about you," says Roman and shows me the messages his Mom has sent. We'd gone to Roman's for all the holidays. Seth was never serious about us so made sure I never met his parents and Dean's family, well that's a tragedy so we were always at Roman's. Apart from Ariana's, Roman's family is the only other family I've met and mingled with quite good. They're a loud bunch but that's to be expected in that Samoan blood. Plus, we did get to hang out quite a bit with Naomi.

"She's sweet," I tell him, referring to Roman's Mother, and then move forward to pull the blanket over Evan's body as it dropped down.

"So…are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" questions Roman and I look at him.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask him, keeping my gaze on Evan.

"Well…yeah," says Roman in a way which makes me laugh. "Let me just tell you that today morning was the last thing I expected to see and although I didn't like and don't want to ever see that again, doesn't mean you've committed a sin," he explains, reiterating the same things Ariana and Dolph said.

"Then why does it feel like I have?" I ask him with a frown on my face.

"Because you're a good person and you love Seth," says Roman which he's probably right about. "I kept my composure this morning because I see you as my little sister and I could tell how much of an effect everything had on you but then you wouldn't open the door when I was knocking," he says. I turn to face him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't you Rome, I just couldn't face anyone," I tell him, my eyes tearing up again. "I was and still am so ashamed of what I did that I couldn't stand to face anyone. I just…couldn't".

"And now?" asks Roman.

"It doesn't matter," I say, placing both my hands in my lap. "I just have to accept I did it and move on," I say, that being a recurrent theme in my life. Moving on. It just never seems to work out though. Moving on from Seth has been my goal ever since I left the WWE months ago and I never even got close to achieving it.

"You don't mean move on from Seth do you?" asks Roman and I give him a defeated look.

"We just weren't meant to be," I say, finally accepting the reality of the situation. "It's funny because at one point in my life I was more sure of us than anything in the world and now? I don't think we stand a chance in hell, it's over," I say with a sigh, wiping the corner of my eye.

"It's only over when you really believe it's over," says Roman, placing his big Samoan hand on mine.

"Well Seth obviously has no problems moving on so why on earth should I think that I still stand a chance?" I question, shaking my head.

"What are you talking about?" asks Roman with a look in his eye as if that cannot be true. Why would he have a hard time believing it though. I mean, he's the one that told Roman he was going out with that stupid, red haired and can't-even-wrestle girl.

"So you tell me what I'm meant to believe," I say to Roman after explaining to him how I saw Eva and Seth together. "He's going to be with her and I'll end up all alone," I comment.

"I cannot believe him!" says Roman angrily and gets up, starting to pace. "He throws away what he could have with you over something that neither of you had control over!" he says, referring to my one night stand with the village idiots. "Ok, you made a mistake but you were drunk! It's not like you wanted to do what you did but he? He wants to jeopardize what he could have with you for some petty sick revenge?" he goes on.

"You can't blame him," I say, shrugging my shoulders. "I know I don't," I then say.

"You may be able to act like this because you feel guilty but I can blame him however much I want," says Roman, stopping directly in front of me. "When he told me he was going on that lunch date, I thought 'Alright. He just wants to get back at you and he'll realize he's being petty'. But now he's going to sleep with her, when I get my hands on him, I swear to god…" Roman trails off and mumbles the rest to himself. I don't think what he said was anything legal though.

"You know, when he kissed me the other night I really thought he liked me," I reveal to him.

"Wait a second, you guys kissed?" asks Roman, crouching down and placing both his hands on either side of me. I nod my head and he asks, "When?"

"Before the party," I admit. "I know he wouldn't just mess about with me like that, he'd have to actually like me right? But I've messed it up and now I'm sitting here a mess," I explain.

"He does like you," says Roman but I shake my head.

"He doesn't, not anymore, not after this," I say. "He's only tolerating me now for Evan, he even told me that if I want to go back to those idiots then to let him know which night so he knows he has to take care of Evan!" I start to sob quietly and Roman puts his hands on the side of my face, getting me to look at him.

"Hey," says Roman in a softer tone. I look at him and he wipes my tears. "Don't be so upset, it'll be alright," he then says as I nod my head and try to calm myself down. I actually think Roman's trying to keep himself calm too, for my sake. It's not everyday you hear that your best friend tells someone who you consider a sister to go off on one night stands.

"It will be when I finally get over him," I say, something I have been saying since day one. It looks as if Roman's about to say something when his phone starts ringing. "It's ok, answer it," I tell him.

"No, you need me right now," says Roman but I shake my head.

"If its JoJo then she has priority, it's not like I'm going anywhere right?" I say and then get him to go. He looks at his phone and then at me. "What?" I ask him.

"Nothing," answers Roman and then walks away. He probably wants some privacy. Family comes first and although Roman does consider me family, I spend more time with him than his daughter. So when she calls, all other problems are to be put on a backburner. I look and see Evan's blanket is on the floor again. I sigh and then get up, bending down to the floor.

"Why do you hate this blanket so much?" I ask my son and then laugh noticing he's kicking his feet. It's probably why the blanket keeps falling. "You might be kicking it but you'll catch a cold," I say as if he can understand me. I place the blanket on top of him again and stroke his cheek. "We would have been a proper family Evan, it would have been you me and your Father. But I messed it up," I say.

"No you haven't," I hear Seth's voice. I slowly turn my head and see none other than him standing there, although what did I expect? Unless I was hallucinating. Am I hallucinating? Have I finally been tipped over the edge and lost it?

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, thinking for sure he would much rather be with his new girlfriend.

"You didn't mess anything up," says Seth again and I just look at him confused. What more could he say to me to make me feel even more worse?

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated! : ) Thanks!**


	61. Expressing Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter guys! Sorry for not doing my regular updates but that's what happens when you start uni. I was hoping to have gotten this all done and dusted before I started uni but that didn't happen! Only one more to go unfortunately! Enjoy!**

 **One of my lovely reviewers PunkShieldGirl has just started a story called 'In Heat Of The Night'. It's her second story and it would be nice if you checked it out. Do leave reviews to encourage her or point out something that you think she may have missed or anything. She's really nice and as long as you're nice to her then she'll take any criticisms on board. Thanks!**

 **CiCix3: Can't believe you didn't see that coming! Ha ha! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you! : )**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Yes! I hope you enjoy the talk! : )**

 **Nina Ross: Thank you, I'm glad. I will be writing more don't you worry. Seriously? That is like the biggest compliment I have ever gotten so thanks once again! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: But you didn't die, lets focus on that! Lol. Ok little lady, calm down : )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: And that's when you know you've got a great friend, who knows maybe I did. Congrats for getting it done! But yeah, one week and I've already had enough! : )**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Other Guest: Hey, anyone that knows me knows I love a good cliffhanger. I just can't help myself. You don't have to wait anymore cause here is the next installment. Keep scrolling to see what happens : )**

 **Calwitch: Well I guess he is. He should literally be on his knees right? The girl has to put up a lot. If they do get together she has even a lot more to put up with! Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it! I've probably made it too easy though. I can't see it any other way though. I don't want Iris to be a hard to get kind of girl, especially not with Seth. I hope its as good as you're hoping it to be : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 61:**

I don't know what to say as he stands there and looks at me. What does he mean? I just look to the floor, not being able to continue to look at him. I can't do this; he's probably already had his fill with Eva and wants to brag about it.

"I'm sorry Seth but I can't do this," I say, turning back around to Evan and deciding on leaving. I go behind the stroller and turn it around to push it in the opposite direction. I'm not prepared to listen about his rendezvous with Eva and he can't make me.

"Iris, wait!" says Seth but I continue to push the stroller.

"Seth, I don't want to hear it," I say angrily through clenched teeth. "What do you want me to listen to? The fact that you did better things with Eva then I supposedly did with Dolph?" I question.

"No," says Seth, sounding horrified that I would even think that way. "Iris, will you quit power walking for one second and listen to me?" he requests but after all the horrible things he's said to me I don't think I want to. And I don't think he deserves it either.

"No," I say stubbornly and continue walking through the park.

"I didn't want to have to do this," says Seth and before I know it, he stands in front of the stroller prompting me to stop. "I know you can be as mad as you want but there's no way you can hit me with that thing," he then says with a smirk, sounding pretty sure of himself.

"Don't be so sure," I say with a challenging look as he gives me one back. I could totally do it, he better not push my buttons. Oh, who am I kidding I can't! I love the idiot. Instead I turn the stroller the other way but only to see Roman in front of it, thank god!

"What's going on here?" asks Roman, looking between the two of us as I sigh in relief.

"I want to leave," I tell him and he comes over to me.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," says Seth and I look at him confused. Next thing I know is Roman's taken the stroller off me and Seth's grabbed a hold of my arm.

"What the hell?" I ask in shock, my shock directed in Roman's direction. I expect Seth to do something like this but Roman? He knows better!

"You'll thank me later," says Roman, taking Evan away from there. How can they do this to me? Wait till Dean hears about this then he'll have both their asses.

"Really Seth? I'll scream," I threaten him but he just laughs. I do no appreciate being manhandled. Especially when all I want is to be anywhere but with Seth. He thinks he can just do whatever he wants. Whether he intends on hurting me or not. Doesn't mean I have to take it. Even if I probably deserve some of it right now for what I did. But how can I be blamed? I got so drunk I didn't know up from down.

"All I'm asking for is two minutes," says Seth and then let's go of me. "After that you can run as far away from me as you possibly can and I won't even stop you, I promise," he says, his hands in the air.

"And why should I? You made it perfectly clear what you thought about me this morning, what more could you possibly say to hurt me?" I question him, trying to ignore the obvious hurt in his eyes. "You want to tell me how what I did was screwed up? How I should feel ashamed of myself? How I did something so irresponsible? Well let me tell you that I already know and feel all that so you don't need to reiterate it," I let him know.

"I shouldn't have said those things," says Seth as I look up at him in surprise. "None of those things were true and to be honest, you can go around sleeping with whoever you want," he says which hurts me because I thought he would let it be known that I can't if he feels something for me. I'm such an idiot. I thought he was so angry and upset because he has feelings for me but who am I kidding? He never did and never will. He always just saw me as a hot piece of ass to use. "It's not true though," he then says.

"What isn't?" I ask him, puzzled.

"You didn't sleep with them," says Seth as I tilt my head to the side in question. "Dean and Ariana went to Cody and Ted, they got so scared of Dean that they confessed to not actually sleeping with you. They found you drunk and brought you back up and thought it would be fun to mess about with your head," he explains as I shake my head trying to register what he's just told me.

"So I didn't actually…?" I clarify and he shakes his head, relief washing all over me and taking away the burden I have felt since waking up this morning. "But but but I wasn't dressed," I then point out wondering how on earth that happened.

"You, um, apparently took off your dress and then fell asleep," says Seth, scratching the back of his head. I look at him and realize he's probably wanting to apologize. So that's what this is. Another apology by Mister Rollins.

"So, I never slept with any of them," I say again and put my hands up to my mouth. "Oh thank god," I say as if my life depended on it. That means he really is here to apologize. Doesn't mean I have to give him an easy time though.

"And I owe you an apology," says Seth, this time it being his turn to keep his gaze on the floor. "I'm sorry for saying what I did, I had no right to even if I was just angry," he explains. I can tell very easily right now that he regrets everything he said. But just because you regret something doesn't mean that's it. It doesn't mean you're automatically forgiven.

"Seth, you've apologized so many times. For so many things," I start, shaking my head. "I have never had a person like you who's tried to make up for something but made other mistakes in the process," I then go on to explain.

"I know, I'm an idiot," states Seth with a nod of his head. "I just…I couldn't control it and I know that's probably like the lamest excuse ever but it's the only one I have so…" he trails off as I continue to look at him closely.

"Seth, I forgive you for one thing and then you go and do another, is there any end to this cycle?" I question him. I don't have it in me to keep feeling hurt whenever he decides to blow up cause something makes him angry.

"No," says Seth, shaking his head. "I'll probably keep on making more mistakes. Apparently I can't seem to stop making them. But Iris, I want you to know that I really do care for you. And I will seriously try my best to continue to make up for everything as well as try not to make anymore mistakes," he goes on to explain. Only humans make mistakes. And I can't expect Seth to be perfect despite everything that happened in the past.

"I just want one promise from you," I tell Seth and he nods his head agreeing before I even tell him what it is. "If you ever do get angry, like you did today, then please talk to me like a human being. Everything you said today-" I stop because Seth cuts me off.

"Was completely wrong and so untrue," Seth intervenes. I guess I have to appreciate that. If he ever genuinely thought all those things about me then I think it would have been a whole lot worse.

"Everything you said today hurt a lot," I reveal to him, biting down on my bottom lip. "But what's the need for me to have to go through it all when you don't mean it anyway? If you just talk to me about how you really feel and why, then we can sort things out without the theatrics. And we need to, especially since we have Evan now. You can't make mistakes and assume things and walk off. That's not the kind of person me or Evan can depend on. I hope you understand," I explain, not wanting to have said too much but knowing it needed to be said. If we ever want to functional like a family then Seth needs to control his emotions. I'm so much better at it now and he needs to do the same.

"I'll try Iris, I really will," says Seth and there's no doubt about it that I believe him. "You guys mean everything to me," he says in a way which gives me butterflies in my stomach.

"Why were you so angry?" I ask him, my heart beating fast in the wait of his answer. Its time to stop being a coward and just face facts. Seth might feel more for me or he might not. But to truly get on with my life, I need the answers first. I need answers as to why he comes close to me like he does. Why he kissed me like he did? Why he acts in the way I'd expect someone who's my boyfriend to act?

"Because I wished it was me," answers Seth, again being too cryptic. Well for me anyways. "I was…jealous that you slept with them…when you…." he trails off, scratching the back of his head as my eyes widen at what I think he means.

"When I could have easily just done it with you?" I ask and he nods his head. Is he saying he wanted to get into my pants and got jealous someone else seemingly got there first? "So you're saying you're mad because you wanted to sleep with me but you thought someone else beat you to the punch?" I ask for clarification, not being able to believe the never he has to say something like this to me.

"Yeah, I mean no!" says Seth as I shake my head.

"I don't know what you take me for but I'm not just going to jump into bed with you because you want to!" I reprimand him. "I mean, I'm your son's Mother for crying out loud! Do you have no shame in what you're saying and thinking?" I say giving him a disgusting look. "All this time have you just been waiting for an opportunity to sleep with me?!"

"Of course not," says Seth but I don't give him another chance to speak.

"I thought you'd changed," I say, not being able to believe I fell for it. "What, am I too easy to get into bed with or something that you've come after me? Because let me tell you there are probably hundreds of girls that would gladly drop their panties for you and all you have to do is smile at them," I say and then think about what kind of a useless conversation I am in. I can't believe I just said that though. Talk about boosting his ego.

"That's not what I meant!" says Seth, rubbing his forehead as I stand there waiting for him to say something. If he sees me as an easy plan to get laid then he has another thing coming. Because I'm much better than I used to be. I have more respect for myself than I used to have.

"Then what did you mean?" I ask him. "You don't want to sleep with me?" I question.

"Of course I do!" exclaims Seth.

"Well you can forget it, I am not lying down for you to just sleep with and then move on from," I say clearly for him. "We have a son for god's sake! Are you really trying to mess all this up for him?" Half of my yelling is for Evan and the other half is for me. How could he even think about hurting me like that again after continuously asking for my forgiveness?

"Iris will you please shut up for five seconds so I can tell you what it is that I need to say!" Seth shouts all of a sudden, my eyebrows rising of their own accord. This is the first time he's yelled at me since we were together as a couple. After that we…he never did. "Before we talk about anything let me make one thing clear, I did not sleep with Eva," he states which gets me to look at him again. He didn't sleep with her? I bite my tongue to stop the smile from forming on my lips. What? I'm happy, he didn't sleep with her! And I didn't sleep with Ted and Cody.

"Ok," I say, acknowledging that I've heard him because he's just staring at me.

"Ok? I swear to god…" he mutters to himself which just makes him look crazy. "Is that all you have to say about it?" he asks and I just nod my head. What else is he expecting? I have no idea what he wants me to do.

"I don't really know what you want me to say Seth, job well done?" I say which makes me instantly think that Ariana has started to rub off on me. I'm usually never so witty like that.

"Iris," starts Seth and looks into my eyes.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Uh, I want to talk about that kiss," says Seth as his words from this morning replay in my mind.

"We don't need to, you said everything you needed to this morning," I say unhappily. Mistake, mistake, mistake. He grilled it into my brain enough.

"I didn't mean any of it, I was just pissed off," explains Seth but I just look down at my hand as I twist a ring on my right hand using my left hand. "I mean, we had a full on make out session before the party and then you go out, the next thing I know I see you lying in between two guys half naked! I didn't know what to do!" he exclaims.

"So its my fault you said all that stuff?" I ask him, looking up at him, hand on my hip.

"No," says Seth quickly. "I was angry and I just said all that stuff so you couldn't say anything to me that would hurt me. I said it before you could. I tried to hurt you because you hurt me," he explains and I swear I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall because I'm not getting anything. Or maybe I'm the brick wall because by the looks of it Seth seems to look irritated that I'm not getting something.

"What does that mean?" I ask, closing my eyes for a second.

"It means that…that kiss meant everything to me and when I saw you in the morning it hurt me that it didn't mean anything to you," admits Seth, this being the last thing I expected he would say. It meant something to him?

"I remember you were the one that said it didn't mean anything," I remind him.

"Yeah but as I said I was just angry," says Seth. "Iris, ever since you've came back into my life it's been a rollercoaster. I've found myself feeling things that I never knew I could have with you," he says, not doing his very best to make whatever point it is that he's making. "When you first came back, I was guilty as hell. I mean, you're a great person and it was me that hurt someone as great as you," he starts. "When I saw the goodness in you, it made me realize how much I wanted that for myself. I was planning on reuniting with Dean and Roman anyway but you coming back into my life gave me the push I needed to see that through," he explains.

"I-I did?" I ask him unsurely.

"Yeah," answers Seth with a small smile. "Every time I looked at you I felt guilty as hell for doing what I did and all I wanted was your friendship. At first it seemed like I would never get that but then you slowly started warming up to me," he says which is true. The more nice he was the harder it was for me to resist him. His stupid charm. "And the more I spent time with you, the more I disliked the times when you weren't there. I didn't know what was happening to me till one day I just, looked at you. I then realized what it was," he says as my brain starts to tell me not to get my hopes up. But my heart's already gone and done that anyway so that's null and void.

"What?" I ask him.

"I fell in love with you," answers Seth, making my eyes tear up as I listen to those words. "I know I made some really dumb mistakes in the past and at first I thought I was losing it, I mean I had my shot with you and I didn't see how special you were. I blew it. But for some reason, when I actually said it out loud it…it felt right," he explains as I try and come to terms with what he's telling me. "I wanted to tell you, so many times but there was always something. I didn't want to stress you out during the pregnancy so I waited but then Rick came back into the picture, wanting to be with you," he says.

"You're the one that called him back," I point out to Seth. I would have been happier if Seth hadn't even called Rick.

"Yes, I called him to the baby shower because I thought I was doing the right thing," explains Seth as I just stare at him and listen to him. "You gave me a second chance to prove myself Iris, you hadn't forgiven me but you gave me an opportunity so I gave him one. You don't know how much I wanted to sock the bastard then and there for proposing to you," he says which makes me chuckle internally. "You see Iris, you made me want to be better. Doing that for Rick, I would never even consider it but your sweet and caring nature makes me do things like that because I know what you would do for others in that situation". I really do wonder where he's going with this. But, he loves me? He's fallen in love with me? How on earth did that happen? Well he basically told you stupid. "Needless to say I was thrilled when you rejected his proposal," comments Seth. "Then you gave birth in an elevator and I thought I'd finally get the chance to tell you how I feel but then that devastating news came, when you told us you weren't going to live," he says, breaking eye contact and looking down at the floor.

"Seth…" I start, still feeling horrid for not telling everyone sooner. But logically it wouldn't have done any good. No one would have been happy. I wouldn't have been happy. I couldn't destroy the happiness I was trying to feel in the last few months I thought I was going to live.

"No, let me finish," says Seth, putting a hand up. "I'd rather you never forgive me at all than to lose you like I did. When those few moments went by and we thought you were dead, it felt like my heart was ripped in two and I finally understood how heartbroken you must have been when I chose Ariana over you," he says as a tear escapes my eyes and I quickly wipe it away. "But then, I heard your heartbeat and I thought everything would be ok. But, all those complications and the surgery, I thought I was going to lose you for sure but…I didn't. You went into a coma which wasn't ideal but as long as you were breathing, I didn't care," he explains. "Every night, the only thing I wished for was to see your beautiful brown eyes so that we could be a proper family, me, you and Evan. Ever since I found out Evan was mine, that's all I wanted. Sure I was upset that you didn't tell me he was mine but I understood why".

"Seth, I never meant to keep you guys apart," I tell him as I shake my head, wanting him to know that.

"I know," says Seth, nodding his head. "And then you woke up," he says, walking closer to me. "It was the happiest day of my life, I'd finally get everything I wanted. But again, I kept stalling my feelings and I don't know why because I should have done this a lot sooner," he says, placing both his hands on the side of my face. "Iris you're sweet, kind, caring, compassionate and so many other things. I was an idiot not to see it before but now that I finally have, I've fallen in love with you," he says, my eyes flowing with tears as I hear him speak about me so affectionately. "I love you Iris," he says and lets out a sigh. "And now I've finally told you," he adds on.

"Y-you really mean it?" I ask, it all feeling too surreal at the moment.

"Hey, look at me," says Seth in a soft tone as I look up into his eyes. He uses his thumbs to wipe away my fallen tears and says, "For the first time in my life, I truly mean it. Heck, I've never meant anything more".

"I believe you," I say, seeing the genuineness in his eyes.

"All I've wanted for a long time is you, me and Evan," Seth tells me. "Nothing else, you both are my world and I don't want to live another day without either of you by my side". Why does he have to say such sweet things? It warms my heart so much.

"Oh Seth," I say and put my arms around his neck, holding him tight in an embrace.

"I love you Iris, I love you so much," says Seth, holding me tightly as I smile through the tears that are falling. I finally got the guy. I actually got him. I didn't lose him like I thought I did. I then realize that maybe it's time I told him how I feel.

"I…I love you too," I tell him, feeling him hold me tighter if that's possible. "I never stopped loving you Seth, it's always been you. No on else," I say and can feel him smile into my shoulder. I can't believe this, I never thought I'd hear that from Seth. I mean, I've heard it before but for the first time he's said he loves me and I have Goosebumps all over my body. There's a feeling inside of me that I can only assume has come from him telling me he loves me. I feel him loosen his hold and pull back only to be met by his lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you," says Seth between kisses which makes me chuckle.

"Stop it, I believe you," I tell him and he keeps one hand on the side of my face.

"I know you do, I just want to tell you as much as I can," says Seth, making me laugh. He then moves both his arms and wraps them around my waist, holding me close.

"Seth, people are looking," I say, trying to get his arms off from around me, feeling myself get red as I realize some people seems to be smiling and others pointing and laughing.

"So? You're mine," says Seth with a goofy smile, it still all seeming very surreal.

"That doesn't mean you keep a hold of me like this," I tell him, knowing I've gotten as red as a tomato. Ugh, this is what this guy does to me.

"Iris, I just declared my love for you and kissed you, I doubt holding you is more x rated than the kissing," comments Seth cheekily at which I slap his chest. This is what I'm gonna have to put with now isn't it?

"So? There are kids here, I let you kiss me because it's the way you're meant to end love confessions. It's in all the movies," I explain to him. "Now that it's all out and about, you mind letting go of me?" even though I ask that question I feel his grip tighten more if that's possible.

"No, not that I finally have you," says Seth with a smirk, leaning in for another kiss.

"Stop it!" I say, putting a hand over his mouth resulting in him pouting. He mumbles something but I can't hear it because of my hand so I remove it.

"Please tell me you're not serious about these restrictions because I can't live with them," states Seth. I tilt my head to the side, getting an idea.

"Ok, live by yourself then," I say, pushing him away and I'm about to go when he grabs me again, firmly planting his arms around me once more, not allowing me to move. I actually think he's holding on to me tighter this time around. If he squeezes me anymore harder I might just pop!

"I refuse to," says Seth in a childlike manner which makes me laugh. "I'm going to live the rest of my days with you Iris," he says more seriously as my smile falls and I look away from his gaze, feeling myself blushing. "You're so beautiful," he says, tucking some hair behind my ear as I close my eyes for a second. Taking in the feeling of his touch, so delicate as if I'm glass and I'll break if he isn't careful. I open my eyes to see Seth's and all I can see in them are pure adoration and…love. He leans in and kisses me again, making me breathless.

"You know, I would love to stand here all day kissing you but we have a two month old son that's been kidnapped by your best friend," I remind him which makes him laugh.

"Yeah, our son," says Seth and the way he says it sends shivers down my spine. " _ **My**_ family," he says and I move and hug him one more time. More happy than I've ever been in my life. I never thought I'd get him back bur surprisingly I've managed to..

"I love you Seth," I tell him again, feeling like I need to considering the amount of times he's told me.

"And I love you," says Seth which makes me grin. "Now, about that son of ours," he starts and finally lets go of me. "That way," he says and I start to walk but I look over at Seth once I feel his hand in mine. I see a great big grin is plastered on his face, not showing any signs of leaving. I move closer to him and place my other hand on his arm, looking up at him with the same love he has for me. This day started out the worst for me, I thought I'd hit rock bottom but I guess that's life, you think you've failed but then once in a while, you get a nice surprise. I love Seth and he loves me and I'm not going to let him go. By the sounds of it, it doesn't seem like he'll let me go either.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! So the next update will be my last for this story. I'm hoping to be able to post it tomorrow if not then Sunday for sure! : )**


	62. Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Hi everyone! I know this is the last update and it makes me sad to think its all over! You know, originally I never planned on ever actually posting this story. I was writing it and thinking to myself that not many people would be interested in it. That it's not good enough. That other people's fanfics are better. I was literally on the fence but then I decided to take the risk. And I have to say I've been so overwhelmed by the responses I got for this story. I mean, its just amazing how many people have told me they like my story or how many people are following it. Its absolutely wonderful and I'm glad you enjoyed it all!**

 **Massive thanks to everyone that's favorited, followed or is reading this story! Even though I don't know you all it means a lot that you like my story so much!**

 **Ok, here goes. An enormous thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story! Over 400 reviews? I never expected that, like ever! This being my first story I thought I owed it to you all to reply back to every single review and its been tough sometimes but I have managed to do it. I just want you all to know how much I appreciate it and I wanted to do that by personally replying to every single one. So thank you to:**

 **thecharmedone927  
Jade  
Seth rollins babe  
Pinayprincesa  
Calwitch  
PunkShieldGirl  
Ambroselover726  
ambrosegirl1998  
Wolfgirl2013  
Shaq Gaddy  
Camilla  
Paisley2  
Curious  
Ayesha  
Daken's sister  
Bianca3  
caz21  
twilightpanther83  
Becky  
Holly  
audrey. .58  
CiCix3**

 **KatieCena**  
 **Kim**  
 **Kimmi1287**  
 **Lissa003**  
 **RollinsGirl39**  
 **iamkhushbu333**  
 **jessicaramsey78**  
 **Jt1339**  
 **Nina Ross**  
 **And any Guests who didn't leave names!**

 **Wow, as I wrote all of them I'm baffled by the amount of people that took the time to review. But over 400 reviews so duh! Again, thanks for your support and wonderful comments guys. I appreciate every single one of your reviews : ) Time to reply to the reviews from the last chapter!**

 **Nina Ross: Ha ha ha, I think a lot of you are. But it was time. I'm really glad you liked it and you're welcome. Oops, sorry. My bad (Hands over box of tissues) That should be enough! : )**

 **CiCix3: Wow! Someone's beyond excited! : )**

 **Wolfgirl2013: I know! And thank you. It's nice to know : )**

 **caz21: And I'm going to miss writing it. Thanks! : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: I think we got someone better than Daniel Bryan here! YES YES YES! I think you broke your caps lock ; )**

 **Shaq Gaddy: Ha ha ha! Stop making me laugh! I bet you are! Been hearing too much whining for a while now, just kidding! Yes, it was time they finally got together! : )**

 **Paisley2: Ha ha ha, nice one! It will all be explained once you've read this chapter. Don't worry : )**

 **Ayesha: Lol, knowing you I can only imagine what would happen if you read it whilst he was around. Now, as for your story request you know as well as I do that I can't go and copy someone else's work. So I haven't gone and looked at it because it would end up being the same fanfic. However, I will do the story but in my own way. So its going to be a bit different to what you want. So it's vampires but the actual girl is human? I could totally work on it. But another thing you gotta understand is I already have a story request which was given to me just when I started to write this so after I've done everything I'm working on that's my priority. But don't worry cause I'll definitely do this story for you. I will definitely let you know when about it whenever I finally get round to doing it. It will take a long time cause as you already know I'm in my last year at uni and that takes priority over everything. Good thing you reviewed though, I thought you were dead! ; )**

 **Ok, on with it then. Here's the last chapter to this story and as always, enjoy! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 62:**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Lovebirds not out yet?" asks Roman, taking a seat on the couch opposite Ariana and Dean. Ariana shakes her head with a smile and Roman lets out a chuckle. "They've been in there since we got back last night and they're still not out?" he questions in amusement. Although he's glad his friends finally sorted things out with each other.

"I think he's trying to break my record," comments Dean, looking up from the newspaper he's currently reading and scratching his stubble.

"Don't worry, no one can beat your record baby," says Ariana, kissing the side of his cheek.

"I know, 4 days I had you in there," comments Dean with a wink, making Ariana laugh. However, Roman just feels disgusted at having to hear that. He considered both girls his sisters and it was never pleasant having to hear about all this stuff. "What do you think they're doing in there?"

"Do we seriously need to discuss this?" asks Roman with a groan, running a hand through his hair. This is why he liked hanging out with Paige more often now, she wouldn't ask such silly questions or discuss such crude topics.

"I don't think we need to talk about what they're doing in there since its obvious," says Ariana, deciding to give Roman a break.

"They can't be having sex, otherwise we'd hear it," Dean points out and just like that Roman lets out a loud sigh as Ariana mouths 'Sorry' over to him. None of the two realized though that Dean's mind is curious to know.

"Maybe they're being quiet because they know how fixated you get on sex," comments Ariana, Roman bursting out in laughter, Dean looking on annoyed.

"Or maybe they're not doing anything in which case, what are they doing?" says Dean aloud, tapping his chin as he starts to think about it.

"Just leave them be, they're happy," comments Roman, trying to get Dean to leave it for once.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go and ruin it," says Dean and quickly gets up before either of them can stop him. Although they both should have seen it coming because it was something so like him.

"Why are you marrying him?" asks Roman, a question he always asks Ariana and she gives the answer she always does.

"I have no idea," says Ariana but soon smiles when she sees Dean coming along with Evan.

"We were wrong, they're getting freaky," comments Dean, sitting down on the couch as he starts to play with Evan.

"I still didn't need to know that," says Roman.

"How about you go get us some breakfast? Get away from crazy here?" Ariana suggests Roman who points at her and nods his head, believing it to be a good idea. Dean would be offended but he doesn't hear a word since he's so busy playing with Evan. Despite the fact everyone was doing their own thing, there is one thing on all their minds. A feeling of contentment and happiness for their friends. They all felt everything would definitely be fine now.

* * *

 **IRIS POV**

I open my eyes and see the sun shining outside, it can only be a sign of a good day. I look at my watch and see that we've still got a bit of time left till our flight to Iowa. I try to get up but see an arm wrapped firmly around my waist, everything about yesterday comes back to me and I involuntarily smile. When we got Evan back from Roman he left saying he was seeing Paige and we came back to the hotel. No one was here, surprise surprise (!) One guess as to what was on Seth's mind at that time. But as soon as he came near me, Evan started to cry.

We spent the rest of that day, taking care of our son who seemed to not want to take a nap, at all. It was funny watching Seth promise Evan he'd gift him a Mercedes for his 18th birthday if he fell asleep then and there for three hours at least. Needless to say it didn't work. Seth has his arm around me and I have my hand on Evan. We're a proper family. I ended up coming here and lying down with Evan whilst Seth got ready for bed, I didn't even realize when I fell asleep because the next thing I know is I wake up like this.

Me and Seth are pretty much squashed on one side so I know I don't need to worry about Evan, he's in the middle of the bed. Slowly, I turn around in Seth's arms and face him. I still can't believe we're together again, I always thought this was only possible in a parallel universe but yesterday Seth showed me that miracles can occur. I stopped believing in them because of him but he's restored my faith in them. I can allow myself to believe in happy endings again.

"I know I'm sexy but are you going to keep staring or actually, I don't know, kiss me?" speaks Seth, his eyes still closed as I go red at being caught staring at him.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask him shyly.

"Long enough," answers Seth, his eyes till closed. I'm amazed at how this man can make me feel, without even looking at me. Instead of saying or doing anything I get up and move down the bed to leave but Seth grabs a hold of my arm, pulling me back which sends me flying on top of him.

"Seth!" I say, keeping my voice low enough so as not to wake Evan up.

"Is it too much to ask that my girlfriend gives me a morning kiss?" asks Seth, his eyes now open.

"Girlfriend huh?" I question him, my chin resting on his chest as I look up at him.

"Oh, I don't mind you being known as my mistress but I thought you might want the title of my girlfriend," he then says cheekily as I slap his chest a few times. "I was kidding," he defends himself and I stop hitting him. "Although, you do want to be my girlfriend right?" he then asks.

"It's better than mistress," I comment, making him laugh. I lean my head on his chest and we stay there like that for a few moments, just quiet as he runs his hands through my short hair. "This is nice," I then say and hear Seth murmur in agreement.

"I'm glad we've sorted this out before going to see my parents," Seth then says and I realize that I'm going to meet his parents. Holy crap this got serious fast! Well obviously he's going to introduce me as his girlfriend but…I haven't even had time to prepare. Before I was just going as the Mother of their grandson but now I'm going as the girlfriend of their son too!

"Yeah," I say and then look up at him.

"What's wrong?" asks Seth.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I ask him.

"Because I can see it written all over your cute face," answers Seth.

"Uh, you think your parents will like me?" I ask him. "I mean, you probably haven't even told them much about me. Do you think they'll be angry about everything I did? What if they hold it against me?" I convey all my thoughts to him.

"Cutie pie, they'll love you just as much as I do," Seth reassures me. "They know everything about you, I've been talking to my Ma non-stop about you and she can't wait to see you in person. She's been badgering me about telling you how I've been feeling for ages," he says, rolling his eyes which makes me chuckle. "As for everything else, I made sure to tell them everything. They know all about our past and I got an earful for it, Ma says if she was in your place she would have made sure I burned in the fiery depths of hell," he says, making me chuckle. "They probably love you more than me right now," he adds on.

"I guess that does make me feel better," I say and then move to get up. "So did you tell them everything about the pregnancy and stuff?" I go on to ask him.

"Nope, only Ma knows about that," answers Seth which makes me sigh internally, in relief of course. "And I haven't gone advertising our relationship either. I just told them that I screwed up the first time round and now you've given me a second chance. No details, alright?" he says, playing with a piece of my hair as I nod my head feeling calmer.

"I thought you said you got an earful for our past?" I then question him, realizing he made no sense. How could he not have given them details but still have gotten told off for it.

"Well, I couldn't tell anyone any details except for my Mother," admits Seth with a sheepish smile. "Only she knows what actually happened and she's Team Iris," he then lets me know.

"So you're a Mommy's boy?" I tease him but he only rolls his eyes, not denying it. "We'd better get ready, our flight's a few hours away giving us enough time to get ready and leave, say goodbye to everyone," I continue as I grab my stuff to take a shower. "I'll take a shower and you can…do something useful with yourself," I then say, grabbing a towel.

"How about I come in there with you and do something very _**useful**_?" he suggests with a suggestive wink. Since yesterday he's been so much more, how do you put it, daring. Reminds me of the good old days. Although, these days are going to be so much more better than before. I have a good feeling.

"You're forgetting about your son that's sleeping not too far away from you," I remind him as he leans up on the headboard.

"I'm sure he wants his parents to have a good time while we're still young," comments Seth.

"Keep on dreaming," I tell him, going into the bathroom and locking the door. I lean against the door with a smile on my face. We've only gotten back together yesterday and already life seems much more better. I take a shower, trying to ignore the thoughts of Seth and what he could be doing to me right now if he was in here. I then wrap a towel around me after which I get out and unlock the door, smiling when I see Seth changing Evan's nappy.

"You know, staring at me like that just tells me how much you want me," says Seth but I just roll my eyes and ignore him. "There, all done!" he says, moving Evan to the middle of the bed and placing two pillows on either side just in case. He then gets off the bed, as I turn around to find some clothes to wear, and grabs me from behind, encircling his arms around my waist.

"Seth!" I say, trying to get him to let go of me.

"What? There's no kids here," says Seth. I turn my head to see his face and give him a look. "Evan is too young to even remember anything, besides he's finding the ceiling very interesting today," he says, placing a soft kiss on my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine. I have to say with his puppy dog eyes I'm so very tempted.

"Whoa, hello!" says Dean barging in.

"Dude, what the hell?!" says Seth, obviously unhappy at Dean disturbing us. Which he always seems to be doing. I guess that's what you call a true brother. Always comes when someone's trying it on with his sister. For Seth though, always coming at the wrong time.

"Oh, sorry," says Dean with his hands up. "I didn't realize that you guys were getting all freaky," he then says. "With the kid in the room? Seriously? Worst parents ever!" he then says, pointing towards Evan.

"Like you wouldn't," comments Seth, still not showing any signs of letting me go.

"Depends on the situation," says Dean, walking over to our bed. He picks up Evan and says, "Come on Evan, lets show you something rated 'U' rather than 'X'," taking Evan along with him as he exits the room and closes the door behind him.

"Hey look, now there's no objection since it's only me and you in the room," says Seth. Without warning he lifts me up bridal style which makes me squeal.

"And what do you think you are doing?" I question him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Showing my lady a good time," answers Seth, pecking my lips before taking me to the bed and putting me down on my back.

"Seth, we don't have time for all this," I say but he just ignores me and places a kiss on my thigh. "Seth," I say as he moves up to my neck and places soft kisses everywhere, driving me crazy.

"I love you," says Seth before placing his lips on mine. My hands immediately go to the nape of his neck and pull him closer as his tongue gains entrance into my mouth. I moan at the feeling and that seems to drive him crazy because I feel his hands go to my towel, about to unwrap me from it.

"As much as I love you and want this, if we keep this up we'll miss our flight," I say as his lips start attacking my neck once again.

"My family can wait," says Seth but I push him off of me and then straddle him.

"Maybe but I sure as hell am not going to be the reason why they're delayed in seeing their grandson once more," I say and then lean down. "So you Mister Rollins are just going to have to be patient," I tell him, grabbing a hold of his chin and pecking his lips.

"Man you're so hot," says Seth which makes me go red. "I've been patient this whole time right? What's another few hours?" he questions and I get off of him. Seth goes to take a shower and by the time he's out, I'm all ready in a white dress with different colored flowers. I see he's come out shirtless, a smirk gracing his face. He's obviously trying to show me what I'm missing out on. Such a smartass.

"I'll see about breakfast whilst you get ready," I say in a normal voice, leaving the room and I know he's probably puzzled right now. I swear to god if I stayed in that room any longer I would have jumped his bones by now. "Morning!" I say as I see Ariana and Dean cuddled up on the couch.

"My, my, someone's awfully chipper today," comments Dean with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm always chipper!" I tell him, sitting down opposite them as I smile at Evan in Ariana's arms.

"True but you're more chipper than usual," says Ariana, teasing me now as well.

"Very funny, where's Roman?" I ask them both.

"He's gone to grab breakfast," answers Dean. "You guys all packed to go?" he then asks.

"Yeah," I say with a nod of my head. "But we still have a few hours to chill before our flight," I say.

"Uh, Dean would you please take Evan to Seth," says Ariana, handing Evan over to Dean. He's about to say something but stays quiet and just leaves. "Ok, what's wrong?" she asks me.

"What?" I ask her.

"What's wrong?" Ariana asks me again. "You've got your son, you have Seth now so what's bugging you this time?" she says, coming over and sitting down right next to me.

"It's just…" I pause before telling her. "I'm meeting Seth's parents," I tell her.

"And?" she asks me.

"Seriously?" I ask her wondering how she could be so clueless. "What if they don't like me? If they don't approve of me then Seth can't stay with me," I say, getting worried at the thoughts of him leaving me. I only just got him back, I don't want to lose him again. Since yesterday, things have felt just so magical.

"That's it?" she asks me. "Iris, the man's not going to leave you if his parents dislike you," she explains. "Look, Seth loves you and you love him. You might have just gotten back together yesterday but I already know nothing could make him leave you," she reassures me. "Besides, how can they not like you?"

"Oh be real Ariana, everyone has qualities that bug others," I say, waving a hand in the air and leaning back on the couch. "I just…really want them to like me," I tell her, knowing it sounds a bit desperate but I don't care. Seth is important to me so his family being able to accept me is very important to me as well.

"Ok, shall I tell you a secret then?" asks Ariana. I sit up properly, ready to follow the advice she's giving me. I move closer to her and she whispers, "Be yourself".

"Thanks (!)" I say, shaking my head.

"Look, Seth loves you and nothing you've done so far has changed that," comments Ariana. "Now, are you going to tell me what you were doing last night?" she asks, nudging me with her elbow.

"Ariana!" I say, hitting her arm with my hand. "You hate girl talk!" I then exclaim.

"I know but I haven't talked to you since yesterday, now what the hell happened between you two?" she asks me and now I know why she sent Dean away. I tell her everything in as much detail as I can, I know she gets bored before I even get halfway through but I still go on.

"Ari, I never expected this. I mean, he says he loves me but it makes my heart flutter every time he says it," I say, trying not too swoon. And as cliché as it may sound I actually do feel like I'm on cloud nine.

"I'm so happy for you," says Ariana with a smile. "You deserve it Iris," she says and I hug her.

"I love you," I tell her.

"I love you too," she says with a small chuckle. "Now, where is Roman with our breakfast?" she asks aloud, using her phone to ring him. "Hey Roman…where are you?…we're waiting…you're with who? And when are you planning on getting back? Uh huh, uh huh, right ok…bye," she says, hanging up.

"Where is he?" I ask her.

"With Paige," answers Ariana. "They supposedly 'bumped' into each other," she says, rolling her eyes and not believing it for a second. I don't believe it for a second either. "I guess we'll have to go down and get breakfast ourselves," she says, getting up with a sigh to call the others. "Hey Dean! Are you guys ever going to come out? We're going to get breakfast!" she shouts, banging the door a few more times before coming back over to me.

"Why don't you just go in?" I ask her. "Your fiancé seems to have no problem doing that to me".

"Because my fiancé is an ass and I refuse to turn into one," answers Ariana, both of us laughing at her reply.

"I am not!" we hear Dean's voice as he and Seth comes out of the room with Evan.

"Could have fooled me," comments Ariana, turning around and winking at me. She really does love to push his buttons but Dean likes to do the same thing so he can't complain. Its either Dean purposely messing around with Ariana or Ariana messing around with Dean. Match made in heaven if you ask me.

"Can we please go? I'm hungry," I complain and Ariana grabs my hand.

"Lets go then!" says Ariana, dragging me out of the room. I link my arm with hers as we walk to the elevator. Seth and Dean then get in too, Seth pushing the stroller. He stands right next to me and I don't look at him, knowing I'll blush. But once I feel his hand on my back I look at him from the corner of my eye and he has a small smile on his face.

"Thank fuck!" says Dean as the elevator doors open and we all start to walk out. Before I can go though, Seth pulls me back to him, having grabbed my hand and places a peck on my lips.

"Come on," I say with a smile, keeping my hand in his and smiling like an idiot as we go into the hotel restaurant. We grab a table and sit down, I stay with Evan because Seth says he'll get me something.

"My lady," says Seth, placing a plate in between us as he sits down.

"Hey Dean, how come you never get food for Ariana?" I ask curiously, she always seems to do it herself. I love how much of a gentlemen Seth is. But this is Dean Ambrose. Being a gentleman is not in his genes. Whoa, I wonder what his kids will turn out to be like.

"Because she's got two hands," answers Dean, shrugging his shoulders.

"Exactly," agrees Ariana, giving Dean a peck on the cheek as they dig into their food. Our relationships are so different, and we're all different too. Ariana loves being independent but I like it if someone wants to take care of me. Especially if that someone happens to be a certain Mister Rollins.

"I-is that Roman?" asks Seth, halfway through us eating. We all follow his gaze and see him laughing loudly with Paige at something she said. They're eating breakfast together. Aw, that's so cute. Hopefully we'll see them together often and for a long time.

"Holy fuck it is!" exclaims Dean in shock. "I'm going to go pay a visit," he says, looking like he's on a mission, but Ariana grabs his arm and stops him.

"You aren't going anywhere, leave them alone," says Ariana as I nod my head in agreement. We all know Dean will go over there with his smartass comments that will probably consist of emotional blackmail, effectively ruining their breakfast.

"Yeah, he made sure he gave you space when you started dating Ari," I remind him. After all the trouble Roman has had to put up with, all the drama our relationships have caused he deserves a good old break. After Seth finishes eating, he picks up Evan and starts to feed him whilst I finish eating. It's time to get Evan off of my milk and onto the powdered stuff, although I will miss feeding him. I'm just glad Ariana had one of the nurses pump my milk when I was in a coma, I wouldn't have wanted Evan to have any other sort of milk if I was still alive. Unconscious or not.

"Oh come on, he teased me to no end!" complains Dean but Ariana's glare shuts him up.

"All done!" exclaims Seth and I take Evan off of him, sitting him up to burp him. Seth keeps his arm on the back of my chair, sitting as close to me as possible. After Evan burps Seth puts him back in the stroller. When he sits back down he keeps his hand on mine and eventually puts his arm around my shoulders, me leaning in to his side. This is absolutely perfect.

"Why the fuck is Randy looking this way?" asks Dean angrily, all of a sudden. I glance and try not to look affected because he looks me right in the eyes.

"Dean, you can't stop him from looking this way," Ariana tells him but he continues glaring. "What are you going to do? Gouge out his eyes?" she questions and chuckles nervously as I do the same in an attempt to make him let it go. We all know Dean can lose his temper quite badly, especially where Ariana is concerned. Randy helped out Seth in the past to try and win over Ariana. Needless to say his attempts were unsuccessful but he did manage to make an enemy out of Dean. Which Seth managed to do as well after the whole truth came out. But Seth's made up for it. Something which Randy isn't doing.

"Oh please, Dean has every right to feel angry," Seth says, supporting his best friend as always. Although, I think it has something to do with how Randy acted towards me the other day. Seth is still angry and I can tell he still is, I now know it was a good idea to not tell him about Randy walking in on me. I don't know if I should tell him everything about Randy. It didn't matter before because we weren't together but we are now.

"Seth, will you stop encouraging him?" I ask, leaning in and kissing his lips. "Can we please forget about Randy? Dean, you're marrying Ariana for god's sake, I think he's got the message that she's yours," I say and eventually he lets it go as Ariana distracts him. For now, Seth too. I'm glad me and Seth are leaving for Iowa because I know he won't let it go if we stayed any longer. I don't think I should tell him anything just yet. It's not like I slept with Randy or anything. I just took care of him for the night because I felt sorry for him. Something I can't help. I'm not as cold as my friends can be. I know he's just trying to get on all of our nerves. We just have to ignore him and he'll go away. He'll realize that we're all over it.

* * *

"You ready?" Seth asks me and I look up at him from where I am on the bed, holding Evan. I nod my head, still feeling nervous but ready to just get it over and done with like a band aid. Seth comes over and kneels down next to me, stroking Evan's forehead and placing a kiss on his cheek. "What?" he asks once he notices me staring at him.

"Nothing," I say and place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just, really happy," I tell him truthfully, shrugging my shoulders. Seth takes my hand and places a kiss on the inside of it, giving me Goosebumps.

"And I'm glad it's me you're happy with," says Seth, keeping a hold of my hand.

"It's never been anyone else," I say to him and he leans forward on his knees, pecking my lips. He takes Evan out of my hands and puts him in the baby seat, buckling him in. He then comes back over, still on his knees and sitting right in front of me. He takes one of my hands in his again.

"Iris, I know things haven't been great in the past," starts Seth and I'm about to say something but he puts his other hand up, stopping me. "I know I haven't been great but I'm going to make a promise to you right now. I'm going to make sure that I'm always there for you, that I make you happy and make sure you never cry because I love so much and I don't want to ever lose you," he says and my eyes water as I try to hold in my emotions. I never thought I'd ever hear any of this from Seth and now that I do, it's overwhelming and unbelievable.

"You won't," I tell him in a soft tone, feeling more in love with him than ever. "We're a proper family now Mister Rollins, you are not going anywhere," I say, leaning my forehead against his.

"Why? You going to tie me up?" asks Seth teasingly and I hit my hand on his chest. "Do I have to put up with you hitting me all the time?" he asks, a hand on the side of my face.

"Only if you misbehave," I tell him and then chuckle. "I love you," I say to him with a smile on my face.

"And I love you," says Seth and I move forward and hug him. This is perfect, _**we**_ are perfect. We have Evan, we have each other and we're together. This is exactly how I've always wanted it to be and I'm glad Seth wants it like this too. I never imagined I'd get here, ever. But I have. I'm alive, I have my son and I have Seth by my side. Things don't get much better than that. I don't know what the future has in store for the three of us but what I do know for sure is that as long as I have my boys by my side, nothing could ever go wrong. It's up and forwards from here on out. With my family.

All this time I thought I needed to get away from Seth to get over him. That I needed to move on. I tried so many things which failed because he'd captured my heart in a way no one else has before. That's what made it really hard. I didn't know that I didn't need to try to get over him, at all. I just had to wait for him to come back to me. I had to wait for him to feel the same things I felt for him. Which isn't a lot to ask but it was a long wait. I never needed to get over him, he just needed to fall in love with me.

* * *

 **The end!**

 **Ha ha, not really! I have a sequel coming for this story! Bet you didn't see that coming! It's going to pick up right where we left off from. The sequel will be focusing on Seth and Iris's visit to Seth's family and how their relationship is taking off and stuff. After much thinking and debating and talking with AmbroseLover726 I have decided to call it 'Moving On With You'. Unfortunately it'll be a while till I get it out, uni life makes no room for anything else as you can see by the past week. And I'm not going to be one of those people who starts a story when I know there's a chance I may not be able to update till days later! Plus I have 2 story requests that I need to start working on in between everything else!**

 **For anyone that's interested in about a week or so I'll be doing an Ambrose/OC story. I know I know, I can't do the sequel but I can do this? How dare I! Well its not a long story but a really short one. I've been working on it for a while now as well. And I'm going to specify the days that it'll be updated and stuff. Won't be everyday like I did with this one though. After that story is done then I'm doing the sequel for this. Or maybe one of my requests. So, I guess, until next time everyone! I love you all : )**


End file.
